Online Offline
by lgmrkm
Summary: Bella is being forced into a future she doesn't want. Her only true friend and confidante is a boy online whose name she doesn't even know. When she moves from San Francisco to Forks her online and offline world collide. Better sum inside. AH
1. Chapter 1: Curve Ball

**ONLINE OFFLINE**

**Bella Swan has a lot on her shoulders and is expected to be someone she just isn't. While she has some friends no one knows the true her…except for one person. Her only true friend is a boy online whose name she doesn't even know but has told all her dreams and secrets too. When she moves from the sunny shores of San Francisco to the small town of Forks she finds she doesn't get along with her new neighbour, Edward Cullen. She seeks solace once again with her online friend as she continues to clash with the boy next door. It is here she finds that her online world and offline world begin to collide. **

**Ok when they chat online the typed words will be in italics while any thoughts or spoken words will be normal front. I hope no one gets confused. Slightly OOC. This story contains poetry. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Stephanie Meyer created these wonderful characters, I'm just borrowing them haha **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Curve Ball **

POV: Bella

Five minutes, thirty two seconds to go. Five minutes, thirty one seconds to go. Five minutes, thirty seconds…

"Bella, what do I mean by limited liability?" Mr. Segal, my business teacher, asked and I turned my attention away from the ticking clock behind his head. I sighed quietly but answered.

"Corporations, limited liability partnerships and other specific types of business organizations protect their owners from business failure by doing business under a separate legal entity with certain legal protections." I recited the memorized words in a dry tone, just wanting to go home. I knew all of this material frontwards and backwards and rarely paid attention in this class anymore. Usually I just spent it in a daze or day dreamed though I hadn't been caught yet.

"Very good Bella. Now Joshua what does that mean for…" I choose that moment to blank out again and I returned my gaze the clock as it taunted me. Four minutes and forty five seconds before school was over. My leg began shaking impatiently under the table as my eyes watched the clock over head. Everyone once in a while my eyes would shift as I surveyed those around me, some looking as dazed as me. I began tapping my pen on my binder when finally I heard the loud bell echo in the hall way. The scratching sound of chairs being moved filled the classroom as my fellow students quickly began to get to their feet. It was Friday and everyone was dying to get an early start on the weekend, myself included. I followed suit as I brushed a lock my brown hair out of my face and threw my bag over my shoulder.

"Don't forget presentations start next week so if you haven't started I suggest you do so." Mr. Segal shouted over the children rushing to the door. Images of a heard of Gazels in the Savana running from a preditor ran through my mind at the sight and a little chuckle left my lips. I was about to walk into the crowded hall when I heard my name and I began cursing internally. I was so close to freedom.

"Bella, could I talk to you for a second." Mr. Segal asked politely, his tone giving no indication whether or not he was angry. I racked my brain thinking about what he would want or if I did something wrong but I couldn't think of anything. I was a model student. I slowly turned around and walked up to his desk as Kristina Hobbs brushed past me. He was sitting in his chair calmly, looking through several papers while I waited.

"Is there something wrong ?" I asked. He looked up and smiled, allowing me to relax a little.

"Of course not, on the contrary I just wanted to talk to you about your first assignment." I looked at him curiously as he grabbed a large folder and withdrew several papers stabled together. He handed them to me silently and I scanned the front page.

"Wow, ninety-seven percent. Thank you." I said surprised and curiously began flipping through it. I know mom and dad will be pleased and while I'm happy I never had much enthusiasm for business. Good grades do not equal passion though other's seemed to believe other wise so I played along and allowed them to delude themselves.

"Don't thank me, you did all the work." He said kindly. He continued to stare at me and I started to get a little uncomfortable, I never liked being the center of attention.

"Ummm don't get me wrong I'm glad for this mark but why are you giving it to me now and not with the rest of the class." I was confused to why he called me aside. I had gotten good grades before. Maybe something was wrong. Please tell me he wasn't about to bring up some bogus charge of plagerism or something.

He leaned forward slightly before speaking but didn't look like he was about to interrogate me. "Because I want to discuss your future. Bella you are without a doubt the best student in class and have been the last four years and it's not just your written work. Your presentations, ideas and discussions are all superb. You have a knack for business, you're a natural." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Being a natural had nothing to do with it, I had been submerged in this world from the time I was a small child. It was a classic case of nature vs nurture and nurture played the dominate role in my business performances. "I have contacted some friends of mine who are interested in possibly giving you a summer internship in their companies once you graduate this year. Would you be interested?" He sat on the edge of his desk and surveyed me, though for a moment I was at a loss for words.

I eventually regained my composer and spoke, though I could feel the faint blush in my cheeks. "That is very kind of you and your associates but I will most likely being working for my parents company this summer." Which was the truth, I was expected to take over the family company in the future so I would be working there this summer. I didn't have a choice in the matter.

"I suspected as much but some of these companies can offer you a broader scope of learning. I don't mean to pressure you and this is of course your decision but I would like you to consider it alright. This could be a once and a life time opportunity." He smiled kindly and I nodded. He got off his desk and walked over to his bag and pulled out a piece of paper. "Here is their contact information, if you change your mind." He held it out and I took the paper from his hand, placing it in my back pocket.

"Thank you , I promise to give it some thought." I lied and he naturally bought it. I was always an excellent liar because I had a lot of practice at it. He nodded and took his seat behind his desk as he started to pack up. I gave him a tiny wave and practically ran out of the room. When I was sure I was no longer in his line of sight I pulled the piece of paper out, balled it up and threw it into the garbage. I felt a bit bad since he went to the trouble of doing that but I quickly pushed it aside.

The halls were almost empty now and I hurried to my locker to grab my things, mentally tabulating what I needed this weekend. I had finished zipping up my bag when my friend Jessie came over and leaned on my neighbour's locker. While I was not particularly close with anyone here she was the one I most associated myself with. She had straight shoulder length hair that was dark brown, almost black in colour. She was smaller than me, only about 5'1 but you would never know it. She was very confident and outgoing giving the impression she was six feet tall.

"Hey Bella! Sarah, Linda, Kelly and I are going to the movies tonight, you wanna to come?" She asked casually. She was a very kind person and always made the effort to befriend people, even Bella Swan miss anti-social. It was because of her that I ever went out with people my own age.

I smiled politely. "Sorry Jess I can't tonight, my parents and I have plans. How about next week?" Normally I wouldn't have minded, the other girls were pretty cool, but my parents said they wanted to discuss something important with me tonight. They wouldn't tell me what but it seemed pretty big and therefore I have been going insane all day with curiosity. They have never kept anything from me before and frankly that made me a little nervous. I kept assuming the worst like one of them was sick or something. No surely they wouldn't wait to tell me something like that. I pulled myself out of my hypothesis and look at Jessie.

She frowned slightly but nodded her head, understanding. "That's ok. Next week sounds good though, I'm sure the others will be down. I guess I'll see you on Monday, have fun tonight."

"You too." And at that she gave me a little nudge before running down the hall towards the exit. I closed my locker door and followed her down the same hall way, passing the cork boards already filled with bright coloured paper and announcements. I pushed on one of the heavy double doors and the brilliant sun met my eyes. I snatched my sunglasses and car keys from the side pocket of my backpack and made my way quickly across the parking lot.

My red 2007 Volkswagon Passat was one of the few cars left and I quickly pressed the little red button on my key chain to unlock it. It was a nice and simple car, a gift from my parents for my sweet sixteen. While my dad tried to tell me about its features I had never understood car talk so naturally I tuned out for that discussion. When I opened the door I threw my bag onto the passenger seat and started the engine, cranking the AC.

Soon I was sailing down the many streets of San Francisco to my home, about a ten minute drive from the school and was singing along horribly to the radio. It was a beautiful day and the sidewalks were filled with a few tourists and locals enjoying the various out door café's and attractions. My building came into view and I smiled in relief, ready to get a start on the weekend. Soon I pulled into the underground parking of the condo complex where I lived and parked in the first of our two parking spots. The other was empty since parents were at work and always car-pooled.

I stepped out of the elevator onto the sixth floor and walked down to my parent's condo at the end of the hall. I quickly unlocked the door and immediately went to my room to deposit my stuff. Since it was such a nice day and I had little homework this weekend I planned to walk down to Aquatic Park to spend some time on the beach. I switched my skinny jeans for a pair of Capri pants and replaced my running shoes with my favorite black flats. I retrieved my notebook, my own personal bible, from my backpack and grabbed a beach towel from the cupboard. After writing a quick note for my parents in case they came home early, though that was highly unlikely, I locked the door behind me.

I walked down the familiar sidewalks and after about twenty minutes I could see the cool blue waters in the distance. I stopped in Ghiradell square quickly to get a bottle of water before making my way to the beach, passing a visiting couple snapping a million pictures as they walked. I found a nice secluded spot and placed my towel upon the sand. After I sat down I slipped off my flats and glanced around for a moment, soaking the warmth from the sun. I loved it here and made these little trips often though you wouldn't know it. My skin was pale, a direct contrast to the amount of sun exposure I had but it never really bothered me.

Since this beach was on a bay rather than the ocean the waters were much softer and the sand easier to walk in. In addition it was not usually as crowded in comparison to others such as Bakers Beach, a tourist hot spot. It's hard to relax when you have people running into you, asking directions or asking you to take their picture. It's not that I wouldn't or hated helping it just gets a bit annoying after a while. These factors and its proximity to my home made it one of my favorite spots to come. Several boats were in the water and I saw a few small groups walking along the shores gazing wistfully into the water. Truly a picture perfect day, one I didn't plan on wasting.

I picked up my notebook and stared at its cover admiring the black and white floral design on it. While I did well in business and was expected to follow in my parents foot steps my true passion was writing, specifically poetry. This notebook and several others contained countless poems I had written as well as a few favorites from other poets. I kept this book with me at all times in case I ever had an idea or thought I needed to jot down. When I'm writing in feel like I'm in my own world and its extremely liberating. My parents didn't know this nor did anyone at school. They wouldn't see this as an acceptable or productive use of my time.

I sighed and opened the first page, as always, and read a quote I wrote down by Gary Geddes. "[Poems] are the products of an active imagination pressing against a hostile and continually shifting reality." For some reason this poem seemed more true than ever today but I couldn't think why, like something was waiting in the wings. I ran my fingers over the slight indentations made by the pen before flipping through the pages quickly finding a blank page.

As always my consciousness becomes submerged in the page before me and my hand moves slowly across the page as I wrote. Every once in a while my eyes would look past the book to the scenery in front of me, writing the words that come to mind in my surveillance. Sometimes I'm not even really aware of what I'm writing and am often pleasantly surprised when I read it over. Today my inspiration is the nearby couples and friends looking contently out into the sea. I can hear the sounds of seagulls flying around me and smell the fresh breeze air as it ruffles my hair, tickling my face.

Soon I finish and I close my eyes in contentment as I enjoy this moment of peace. When my eyes open I look down at the page and begin to read my latest creation and smile.

_The people along the sand _

_All turn and look one way. _

_They turn their back on the land. _

_They look at the sea all day. _

_-_

_As long as it takes to pass _

_A ship keeps raising its hull; _

_The wetter ground like glass_

_Reflects a standing still _

_-_

_The land may vary more;_

_But wherever the truth may be—_

_The water comes ashore, _

_And the people look at the sea _

_-_

_They cannot look out far. _

_They cannot look in deep. _

_But when was that ever a bar _

_To any watch they keep? _

_**- - - - - - - - - - Isabella Swan **_

I read it over a few times and eventually decide on a title. _Neither Out Far Nor In Deep _I scribbled at the top of the page and signed the bottom quickly. It's not the best poem I've written or the longest but I like it. It's simple and reflects the peace I feel in this moment. Besides, it's not like I'm ever going to publish it. I laid back for a moment on my towel and fanned my hair behind me, the sun creating a redish glow behind my eye lids as I closed my eyes.

After what I thought was a few minutes I glanced at my watch and was shocked to see that its quarter to five. Once again time seemed to slip away and I quickly put on my flats and secured my notebook in my hand. Once the towel was folded and tucked under my arm I began my walk home. My pace is slightly quicker now as I hurried to get home, knowing I had an appointment to keep. The only thing I did not enjoy about the walk back is the incline I have to trudge up the entire way. Soon the large white building comes into view and I pulled out my keys to the front of the building. I grabbed the mail quickly and flipped through them. Bill, Jenny Criag pamphlet, Bill, Pizza coupons and more bills. The usual. I placed them on top of my notbook and headed towards the elevator.

"Wait!" I called out when I saw the doors closing on me, increasing my pace. A small wrinkled hand shot out and prevented the doors from sealing themselves shut. I rushed in and pushed the button for the sixth floor, the number five already alight. I looked to my right at the woman beside me and smile. "Thanks Mrs. McCabe." I said politely. Mrs. McCabe is a seventy-eight year old widow and lives in the apartment directly below us. She likes to organize all the little condo get-togethers during holidays and summer months. She's also a fabulous cook and often helps to cater said events. I could live off her homemade fudge, truly the everyday Martha Stewart.

"No problem dear." She replied in a small voice. She got off on the fifth floor and gave me a small wave which I returned before the doors close. Once in my apartment it is clear that my parents aren't home yet. Normally I would start cooking dinner, since my parents often don't get home till 6:30-7, but Fridays they bring home take out so I went straight to my room. My walls were a light brown with one chocolate brown accent wall where my window is. My bedspread is simple and consists of several medium sized squares that contain four different colours; Baby blue, chocolate brown, light brown and beige. I took me the better part of the last four years to get my room the way I wanted it, I found it very warm and safe. In the corner was a small bookshelf that contained some school books but mostly my favorite novels including the complete works of Jane Austen. I was a big fan of the classics and I read often, my parents could handle that much.

My laptop was on my desk and I quickly sat down in the chair and turned it on. My bedside clock read 4:58 and I found myself getting excited. Since it takes a minute to warm up I walked to the kitchen and grabbed an apple to hold me over till dinner. As I sat back down and took a bite I can see everything has loaded and I immediately sign onto my instant messenger. My eyes scan the very short list and a large smile appears on my face when I read the expected user name.

The only person who knew the true me, the writer/poet/die-hard reader, was a boy I have never met. I don't even know his name nor does he know mine. We decided from the beginning to keep such details secret, you never know what crazies are out there. I know he lives in a place that doesn't have the best weather and has an older brother though I don't know his name either. He has a best friend who he often refers to as "The psychiatrist" and his father is a doctor. We met randomly on some chat group a year ago and hit it off right away. Both of us are being led into professions and worlds that neither of us want by our parents and both of us are creative. While I make art through words he does so through music. He is the only one I have ever shared my poems with and he constantly records sends me his compositions. My Ipod had an entire file just for his music though I was too embarassed to admit that to him. We'll talk into all hours of the night about our days, random thoughts or our dreams and fears. I never understood how I could be so comfortable with him so quickly, sharing things with him I have never told anyone, including my written work.

He is my closest friend yet my furthest. We know the most intimate details about one another yet the very basics are kept secret. While I sometimes lie awake wondering what his name is or what he looks like I still wouldn't trade our online exchanges for anything in the world. With him I don't have to pretend and he's the only human outlet I have and sometimes not even my notebook can replace human companionship, even if it is through a electronic medium.

The time on my computer says its 5:00pm and a pop up appears on my screen as he messages me, right on time. I open the screen and read his message.

ECmusic: _HEY! _

Bclassics: _Hey right back._

ECmusic: _How's my favorite girl? How was your day? Do anything interesting? _I always smiled when he called me that. Just through his words I can tell he was charming and he always made me laugh. Though for all I know he could be a creepy old man sitting in a bean bag chair naked eating Cheetos right now but I like to think that he told me the truth when he said he was seventeen. I shook my head as I answered his list of questions.

Bclassics: _I'm good. School was boring as usual but my business teacher pulled me aside to talk about my future in business, oh joy! I did take a walk down to the beach though since it is such a nice day :) I was able to write down another poem. It's not amazing but I like it. How about you? _

ECmusic: _I'm sure you were happy with that talk :P Well your day was more exciting than mine. School, of course, and then I had to start an essay for English. Unfortunately it's the not best day here, raining again. :( Other than that I'm good_

Bclassics: _Awwww that sucks, sorry to hear that. _

ECmusic: _Haha thanks but I'm used to it. Oh guess what. _

Bclassics: _What??_

ECmusic:_ They sold the house next door. _EC's former neighbours, an elderly couple he referred to as Mr and Mrs Cottonball (we often substituted in ridiculous nicknames for the people in our lives), retired and decided to move somewhere warmer. Their house seemed impossible to sell for some reason despite its excellent condition.

Bclassics: _Really? It took them long enough, it's been on the market for what seven months?_

ECmusic: _Eight months. Ya I came home after school and saw the sold sign out front. I thought they were never going to sell that place. _

Bclassics: _Well I knew they would eventually find a buyer capable of withstanding you. I must send them a good luck note. :P Do you know whose moving in? _

ECmusic: _Very funny B, I'm irresistible and you know it ;) _If only he knew how true that was. I was practically addicted to our conversations and him._ But no I have no clue. Probably some stuck up rich folks, we get a lot of those around here. Trying to "find themselves" away from the big cities. I give them 6 weeks before one gets eaten by a bear :P_

Bclassics: LOL! _Now now, don't judge them just yet. Maybe your one and only will move in and you can live happily ever after lol _

ECmusic: _Don't hold your breath, you know you're my one and only B ;) So newayz do I get to read your latest poem? _

Bclassics: _Not a chance_

ECmusic: _Why not!_

Bclassics: _You still owe me a song, remember? No song no poem :P_

ECmusic: _C'mon, you know how long it can take to compose and I have less and less time now. Plus I've been working on something special and I refuse to send it until its perfect. _

Bclassic: _Sorry I'm not budging but I am curious about this special project. Why is it special? _

ECmusic: _Hmmm, I don't know I want to tell you since you refuse to send me your work. Though if you were to send it I could give you a clue ;) _

Bclassics: _Are you blackmailing me!_

ECmusic: _Maybe…So are you going to send it? _I stared at the screen for a moment contemplating. He was clearly playing dirty and normally I wouldn't give in but I was terribly curious to know what he was working on. I sighed heavily and started grumbling to myself, my fingers hitting the keys maybe a little too hard.

Bclassics: _FINE! Ugh give a minute to type it up. _

ECmusic: _Take your time, I can wait. _

"He can be sooo annoying sometimes!" I said angrily but I could feel the smile creeping on my face. I grabbed my note book and flipped to the last page. I opened up my Microsoft word and began to quickly type it up. After a minute it was finished and saved. I opened my mail and attached it to his email before pressing send. I waited another minute, making sure it arrived, before returning to our sonversation.

Bclassics: _Check your email, it should be there. I hope you're happy. _

ECmusic: _Ecstatic :P _

Bclassics: _Soooo, tell me what you're working on. _

ECmusic: _I've changed my mind_

Bclassics: _WHAT! I held up my end of the deal! _

ECmusic: _Calm down I'm just kidding. Ok my latest composition is based off one of the poems you sent me. _I couldn't help but smile because my work gave him inspiration and he called it special but then I realized the problem in this clue.

Bclassics: _But I've sent you dozens of poems! That doesn't give me much to go on. Which one? _

ECmusic: _Nope, that is all you're getting. I said I'd give you a clue and I did. Now you must be patient and wait for the finished project. _

Bclassics: _You fight dirty do you know that? _

ECmusic: _Yes but I'm the one with the poem :P EC= 2 B= 0 _

I was about to respond to his smartass comment when I heard the door open. "Bella, we're home!" My mom called. It was only 5:26, they were an hour early. Suddenly I remembered they wanted to talk to me so I assumed this must be the reason. I was suddenly nervous so I quickly turned back to the screen to say goodbye.

Bclassics: _sorry g2g, my parents are home early and I'm starving. I'll try and come on later. See ya!_

ECmusic: _**sighs** alright I'll ttyl. Bye B. _

I logged off and shut the lid on my computer before leaving my room. My parents were in the kitchen placing the various dishes on the counter, Chinese tonight. They always came home together since they ran the company together. They owned a large chain of stores that sold outdoor recreational items and made a very decent living off it. My mom, Rene, was president and she had inherited the company from my grandfather when he died, before I was even born. She was only twenty one at the time but she did very well and soon fell in love with my dad, Charlie, who began working there. He was now the vice president and while his title is below that of mom it was an equal partnership.

I began placing some egg rolls on my plate. "You guys are home early." I said conversationally. I could see my parents exchange glances every few seconds though they didn't seem concerned just wary. What was going on?

"Ya, we decided that since it was Friday and such a beautiful day that we would end early. How was your day sweet heart?" My mom asked as she walked into the dinning room with her plate. I shadowed her and soon heard my father behind me as he followed us.

"It was fine. Spent some time at the beach after school." I shrugged and sat down across from her as my father took his place beside her. I didn't mention my online chats with EC because they didn't know about him, nobody did just like my notebook. He was my little secret and I planned on keeping it that way. There were just some things in my life I wanted to keep solely for myself. Plus I'm sure my mom would have a fit and I would get a long lecture on the dangers of the internet and it's numerous sexual prowlers. Ya thanks but no thanks. I'll take my chances with EC over a lecture anyday.

"Well that's nice, I'm glad you soaked up some sun and got a dose of vitamin D." My dad said lightly but there seemed to be more behind those words though I couldn't see what. We began eating in silence for a few minutes before he cleared his throat. "Ummm Bella we would like to talk to you about something."

"Ok…" I said cautiously. I guess this is it, what they wanted to talk to me about. I began chewing a piece of chicken slowly watching them as they did me, me secretly praying something wasn't wrong. My mom's eyes were always wide and while she was very mature they had a childlike wonder to them. My hair was the same shade of brown as hers but I had my fathers curls and his chocolate brown eyes, his own reflecting compassion and wisdom simultaneously.

My dad looked at mom for a second before turning back to me. "Well the company is opening up another store up north in the state of Washington, well buying out a smaller store really. It's quite the pleasant little town but it's been difficult finding someone willing to re-locate to run it. Therefore we decided to take care of it personally but that means moving." He said this all very quickly. It reminded me of ripping off a ban-aid quickly to reduce the pain but it failed to have the same effect.

I began choking on the chicken and I pounded my chest trying to get it go down. When I managed to painfully swallow it I stared at them with wide eyes. "Moving! You can't be serious! School's already started and I'm in my senior year. I don't see why you can't run it from a distance." My voice had risen almost to the point of shouting at the end. I couldn't believe this. My life was here and while it wasn't much it was stable and comfortable.

My mom spoke gently. "Honey it's only late September. You'll easily catch up, you're a smart girl. We've decided we need a change, get away from the big city and find a more peaceful spot to live and this is the perfect opportunity to do so. You'll see this is a good thing."

"I highly doubt it." I mumbled darkly under my breath. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier? And where are we moving anyway?" I asked, realizing that the decision was already made whether I liked it or not. Though it wasn't fair, I deserved a say in the matter.

"Well we didn't want to say anything until it was official. The town is called Forks. I think you'll like it and the house we bought is simply charming. We'll actually have large property so that should be fun." She said enthusiastically, obviously trying to cheer me up.

"We're moving to a place named after a utensil? Who are you and what have you done with my parents?" I said skeptically. They started laughing, though I found nothing funny about it, and began eating once more. I ate a bit but found my appetite was gone.

"When are we leaving?" I asked after a few minutes. Everything seemed to be happening to fast. I felt almost dizzy.

"In two weeks. I know its short notice but they really do need us up there soon. We've already starting getting you enrolled in the local high school and it seems they offer the same classes so you can have a similar schedule to the one you have now." My father smiled but I could only mange a grimace. Great, I was going to be the new kid in a small town. Fate is gunning for me, it's official.

We spent the rest of the night in the living room watching movies and occasionally exchanging a word or two. After a while I decided to excuse myself early. I got off the couch and made my way towards the hall. "I'm going to head to bed early." I said quietly.

"Honey are you alright?" My mom asked concerned. I debated on whether to tell her the truth, that I was miserable, but decided not too.

"I'm fine, just a little tired. Long day, see you tomorrow." I replied

"Alright, goodnight kiddo." My dad said cheerfully.

"Night."

I walked down the hall quickly and retreated to my room, soon to be my ex-room. I immediately opened my lap top, which was on sleep mode, and signed on. He wasn't there I felt even more alone, I could really use a friend right now. I shut down my computer and desperate to relieve some of my thoughts, fears and questions I grabbed my notebook and began writing. While it did not take away any of my thoughts it felt good to see them on paper, to see them expressed in ways that I understand. I reluctantly closed the book and changed into my favorite sweats with an old t-shirt. I climbed into bed and tried to sleep hoping this was just a bad dream.

In two weeks my life would be changed and with that in mind I fell into a deep but uneasy slumber.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think! C'mon Folks, this is only my second fanfic, I need opinions good and bad. So review plz! That's right, I'm pimpin for reviews haha. Annoymous reviews always welcome :D ECmusic compositions for those who review haha. **

**The poem was written by _Robert Frost_ so give any credit/praise to him (I'm afraid I am no good at poetry and decided I wouldn't subject you to my horrible attempts to do so :P) A link to Bella's notebook will be on my profile for neone who is curious. **

**Bclassics = Bella Classics (Edward believes B means book) **

**ECmusic = Edward Cullen music (Bella believes EC stands for easy) **

**A/N: This story is all in good fun but online predators are real so be careful folks when engaging with online ppl (sorry to sound like a naggin parent but it's true).**


	2. Chapter 2: Acceptance

**Thank you all SOOOO much for the reviews! They are most appreciated. Sorry for the wait folks, school is murdering me lol I'll try and update this story asap but school will always have to come first and at the moment I have a shitload of reading + assignments (pardon my french :P) and I really need to get the epilogue finished for my other story, luckily I had the majority of this written before school started lol **

**Newayz, read, review and of course enjoy! **

**Chapter 2: Acceptance**

I woke up late, almost noon, the next day. Despite going to bed early for some reason I didn't feel rested, exhausted really. The sun shone brightly through my window blinding me and I reluctantly raised my head off the pillow. I looked around my room for a moment and for some reason it surprised me that nothing was different. Everything was in it's proper place yet the usual warmth my room held for me was dimminished. I had several distrubing dreams last night, each revolving around the move, though with every passing second they were slipping off the edge to be stored away and forgotten. It still didn't seem real. Needing confirmation that what happened last night was indeed real I grabbed my notebook and scanned the last entry. Nope, I was definitely moving. I sighed heavily before walking out of my room and into the kitchen.

"Good morning dear or should I say afternoon." My mom said cheerfully. She was sitting at our breakfast nook with a cup of tea and home design magazines laid out in front of her. Currently she was looking at furniture sets for the living room. I had barely registered the information we were moving and she was already planning the renovations and colour schemes for the new place. I looked away from the offensive pages.

"Morning." My voice was still a little rough from sleeping so I attempted to clear it. I lazily walked over to the oak cabinets and glanced inside at it's contents. Deciding that perhaps it was a little late for breakfast I started making myself a PP&J sandwich. "Where's dad?" I asked as I poured myself some ice tea and joined her.

"He went into work for an hour or two to finalize some things for the move and to make sure the changes and upgrades to the store are on schedule. I would have gone with him but I he insisted I stayed home and begin packing." She replied casually though she watched me carefully. It wasn't until she said this that I noticed a few small boxes in the corner filled with kitchen supllies.

"Oh," I said lamely and concentrated on the food in front of me, avoiding both my mothers gaze and her magazines. A few times I noticed that she seemed to open her mouth to attempt to say something but nothing ever came out. I wasn't until I was almost done eating when she spoke.

"Bella, I'm sorry we sprung this on you last minute but I promise you this will turn out for the best." She smiled warmly and I returned it to placate her. I just didn't share her enthusiasm. "Anyways this can also be fun! I've been thinking of what to with the living room and the kitchen, I think we should be more bold in our design this time." She glanced around our pale green kitchen and frowned a bit which surprised me since last time I checked she loved this kitchen. I remember the pain staking process of helping her pick the exact shade of the walls and which wood and granite would match it. Renee was very desisive and to the point in the business world but when it came to home design she was a complete scatterbrain. I nearly killed my mother in out of shear frustration those weeks and I hoped the process would not be repeated in the new house. She turned back to me, a happy smile on her face. "And you can do whatever you want to your room, anything you want and it's yours. Have you thought about what you want to do?" she asked, generally curious.

I groaned. "Honestly no but I like my room now so I'll probably just do it the same way." I said quietly.

"Why would you do that? This is a time for change, to explore something new!" She sounded like an ad on TV. She flipped the magazine to a different page faster than I thought possible and began pointing out items. "This magazine has some lovely bed spreads I think would suit you." She said enthusiastically. My eyes narrowed significantly at the pages being shoved in my face.

"Maybe I don't want change." I said loudly and maybe a little too sharply. Her eyes became sad and while I felt bad I really didn't want to talk about this. I didn't feel enthusiastic and I was sick and tired of her trying to change that. I got up and after I put my dishes in the sink I went straight for the bathroom, avoiding my mothers gaze. I needed a nice hot shower to relax my muscles and my hair needed to be washed. After my shower I escaped the steamy confines of the bathroom and retreated into my bedroom, locking the door behind me with an audible click. I did not want to be disturbed.

Once I was dressed and my hair brushed I sat at my desk for a moment drumming my fingers on the polished wood while I stared at my room. I realized I should probably start packing this weekend if we were moving in two short weeks, or should I say thirteen days. I groaned at the thought. I surveyed the stuff around my room realizing now just how much crap I had. It was as if was like my stuff was mocking me, telling me I couldn't avoid them forever. Shaking my head slightly I turned away so I could turn my computer on. When everything was loaded I logged onto the internet and went straight for google. _**Forks Washington**_I typed quickly, 2, 270, 000 hits. I scanned through the various sites, picking one and began reading about my soon to be home or rather place of residence, it wasn't my home.

The more I read the more my frown deepened, it was quite literally the antithesis to San Francisco. Forks had a population just over 3,000 while here it was over 800,000. The average temperature was almost ten degree's lower and the photos provided displayed a lot of green, forest and a lot of open space. These, however, weren't what concerned me the most. Forks got five times more rain than San Francisco and while I didn't hate the rain as long as I experience it in moderation I was definitely not a fan. I knew the majority of my clothing would be to thin for this climate but I wouldn't tell my mom this and be subjected to a shopping trip. This was going to be hell on earth, I just know it.

I leaned back on the chair and covered my face with my hands. "Ugh, what are mom and dad thinking!" I said quietly to myself. I heard a small creaking sound when suddenly my feet left the floor and flew above me as I fell backwards with my chair, screaming loudly. I hit my head on the floor and rolled to the side. "Ow!" I groaned and tried to disentangle my limbs from my chair, kicking it angrily in the process. This weekend just keeps getting better and better it seems. I touched the back of my head that was throbbing lightly. I was going to have a bump for sure.

Suddenly I heard a knock at my door. "Bella? What happened, are you all right?" My mother said through the wood, her voice concerned.

I blushed but kept my voice even. "I'm fine I just leaned to far back on my chair and fell." I heard her chuckle lightly and walk away. "Oh no, don't help I'm just fine. Just a concussion." I mumbled angrily under my breath. I continue to grumble as I stood up, fixing my chair and rubbing the back of my head. Suddenly a little ding sound came from my computer as it indicated I had an instant message. _Oh thank god! _I thought gratefully when I read the user name.

ECmusic: _Hey _

Bclassics: _Hi _Before could send more, however, he sent me a message that had me cocking my head to the side in confusion.

ECmusic: _Do you think it's dangerous to cut off one's ears? _What the hell is he talking about?

Bclassics: _Ummmm…I believe so but I don't have a doctor for a dad so you probably have a better insight on that particular procedure than I would lol. Why, what's going on?_

ECmusic: _I'm home alone with my bro and his gf and well ya…_I didn't need him to finish that sentence, I knew exactly what he was talking about. I started laughing loudly when I read it. This happened a lot to him but for some reason it never got old. EC's older brother (aka Terminator) and his girlfriend (aka Barbie) had a very physical relationship and weren't shy about it. Though apparently they were crazy about one another. With this little timbit of information EC had just inadvertantly made my morning bearable.

"Bella? What's so funny?" My mother called from the kitchen.

"Nothing, just talking to a friend from school." I replied quickly.

"Ok but I don't want you online for too long, you need to start packing and school work." She continued and I couldn't help but roll my eyes even though she was't able to see it.

"Fine! I'll start soon, promise." After taking a second to make sure she wasn't going to pursue this further or walk in un-announced I went back to my conversation.

Bclassics: _Let me guess, your blasting your music? Debussy maybe? _EC had a passion for classical music, one of the things that I loved about him. He was constantly sending me suggestions on how to broaden my playlist and I had to admit my preferences were becoming increasingly eclectic. Of course I never passed up an oportuity to suggest literary material in return.

ECmusic: _Ya but for some reason they never get the hint! And I can't exactly walk up to his room and say 'yo terminator, do you mind stopping your horizontal tango' he would bash my head into the wall. Besides that's not a sight I would like to see. You gotta help me! _

Bclassics: _And how do you suppose I do that? _

ECmusic: _IDK, anything, something...please before I need therapy for the rest of my life. _

Bclassics: _Well when you put it like that I'll just crawl into my lap top, appear in your house and chastise him good :P Or you could throw your computer at him in represenation of me. _

ECmusic: _Not funny! This is serious. _

Bclassics: _Alright alright. Have you tried blasting a different artist/song. Maybe something less romantic than gentle piano music? _

ECmusic: _Oh…didn't think of that. One sec. _

Bclassics: _K _I waited a minute, straightening out my desk to keep my hands busy. I quickly gave up though since I would just have to pack it all away soon.

ECmusic: _Back, lets hope this works **crosses fingers** _

Bclassics: _What are you playing now? _

ECmusic: _Striken by Disturbed _

Bclassics: _Disturbed? I didn't realize you like them. _

ECmusic: _I don't. Terminator left his CD in my room at some point and it seemed like the perfect weapon lol. I'll admit it is doing a good job at drowning out all other sounds and the song's not half bad though I may be def if they don't stop and soon lol. _

Bclassics: _That's good though be careful, I don't want you walking around in baggy pants and steel chains. Music is a powerful weapon of conversion :P What's he doing home anyway? I thought he was in college now and living on campus in the Barbie play mansion lol. _I waited for a few minutes but he didn't respond which was strange for him. I was about to send another message when he finally replied.

ECmusic: _LMAO!!!! Sorry B but I heard the Terminator stomping towards my room and I just barely made it to my door to lock it on time. Apparently your idea worked, I haven't been able to type through my fits of laughter, a shouting match and holding the door in place so he doesn't break through. He and Barbie have left for now, I successfully ruined the mood. Score one for me. To answer your question he's only visiting for the weekend, in other words he couldn't take care of his own laundry and neither him and Barbie know how to cook a proper meal :P_

Bclassics: _LOL! Well I'm glad you avoided termination I'd hate to have to build a machine to come back in time and save your ass :P You're welcome btw _

ECmusic: _Thanks, you're a genius! Newayz, so what's up with you, whatcha been up to today? _

Bclassics: _Not much, slept in. Mostly sulking and thinking I guess. _

ECmusic: _Why, what's wrong?_ This is why I wanted no needed to talk to him. My notebook couldn't ask those questions or show the same concern.

Bclassics: _I'm moving! Ugh it's horrible I really don't want to but my parents haven't given me much a choice, hell they didn't even give me much notice. They told me last night when they had already bought the place. _

ECmusic: _Awww that sux B. I wish I could do something but hey maybe you'll find you like the new town. _

Bclassics: _I highly doubt that. I looked it up earlier and it's horrible, nothing like I'm used to. I don't know why anyone would want to live there, the place seriously sucks. Shoot me now. _

ECmusic: _Don't own a gun, sorry. Give it a try, I'm sure it'll work out in the end, maybe you'll even like this crappy town in the end. _When hell freezes over, though with the weather that may not be as hard as I thought. _Why are you moving anyway? _

Bclassics: _My parents work, what else. It's the man behind the curtain controlling everything…again. _It was bad enough I had to run the stupid thing now it was making me move from my home. EC knew my parents ran a big company, just not what kind or which one, and what they expected of me. He also knew how I felt about it. Even through typed words I could feel the bitterness there, and apparently so did he.

ECmusic: _Ouch…that seriously sucks. I really am sorry B. Anything I can do?_

Bclassics: _Nah, It's alright. What's done is done I guess. I gotta accept that. _I glanced around my room again, my once sanctuary was now a bitter reminder of the change coming.

ECmusic: _You know I'm here if you need to talk right? _I smiled and instantly felt a bit better at his words knowing he meant them, that I really did have his support. Once again I found myself wishing I could just _meet _him or even hear his voice. See the man behind his kind thoughts, charming words and humorous comebacks. _Who are you? _I found myself thinking for the millionth time.

Bclassics: _I know and thank you. I'll be ok :) _

ECmusic: _Netime, now onto a more pleasant topic. I loved your poem you sent me yesterday. My collection is starting to get pretty large. _Did I mention he's very good at distractions, knowing just the right thing to take my mind off something?. He really is perfect. Gotta love my virtual boy.I thought nostgically but was suddenly shocked by the direction my thoughts had taken, a very dangerous direction. I shook my head and typed my response.

Bclassics: _Haha I'm sure you're just saying that but thanks. _

ECmusic: _It's the truth, it's really is good like all the others. Seriously you should think about publishing them. I know you haven't even sent me 1/10 of the stuff you've written and if they're as good as the one's I've seen you've got a best seller. I'll be the first to buy a copy ;) _

Bclassics: _You're a little biased but even then you know I can't. I don't have time to go through the process of publishing what with school and interning soon for my parents. This move alone has but a monkey wrench into the wheels of my life. My future is set so why entertain the thought when I know it can't happen. _I loved the idea of sharing my poems with the world but that dream died long before it had a chance to live. I couldn't abandon my parents and all they had built even if it wasn't what I wanted.

ECmusic: _I don't see why it can't happen. _

Bclassics: _Like you're one to talk. You have a true talent and passion for music yet you're not pursuing a career in it even though I know you want to. Badly! _

ECmusic: _Touche...but unlike you I don't have what it takes. _

Bclassics:_ That's bullshit and you know it. You're music is amazing! But I'm always willing to make a deal. If you pursue your music I'll work on getting published, how about it. You refuse to follow after your father and I'll do the same. _I knew his response before he sent it, we'd had this discussion many times, maybe too many times. We should really take our own advise.

ECmusic: _B you know I can't…_I sighed. Not just for me but for him, the world was going to be missing out on a true talent.

Bclassics: _I know and neither can I…I guess we're two peas in a pod you and I. _

ECmusic: _Definitely but at least we have each other to lean on and complain to! That's something. _

Bclassics: _True and I can't think of anyone I would rather share a pod with :P lol _

ECmusic: _Man that was a bad line. And the award for the cheesest line in an msn conversation goes to....BCLASSICS!_ I started chuckling lightly, glad to be moving away from yet another depressing topic.

Bclassics: _Ya I know but it doesn't make it any less true._

ECmusic: _lol agreed but I think the pod could do with a renovation, maybe an extension or two. A pool definitely and maybe a larger kitchen and of course a new plasma TV. And the green needs to go. _I couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm over pea pods, making me feel less embarrased over my previous chessy line.

Bclassics: _Ok time to reel it in, you're sounding like my mother now. She's already designing the new house but I personally think the pod is fine the way it is. _I wasn't sure if I was just joking or metaphorically talking about my situation. Both I guess.

ECmusic: _Fine but this isn't over. Sooner or later that pod is getting the pool! A heated pool, imagine how much fun we could have in there. _

Bclassics: _omg I can't believe we're talking about pea pods! Real charming btw. _

ECmusic: _You started it_

Bclassics: _What are you five? _

ECmusic: _Maybe…_

Bclassics: _**Rolls eyes** well since I started it I am now ending it. No more pea pod renovation talk. _

ECmusic: _I didn't agree to that_

Bclassics: _Too bad _

ECmusic: _Well I'm not going to go quietly. _

Bclassics: _Is that so? _

ECmusic: _Yup, now I think a dark blue would look nice in the pod kitchen, what do you think?_

Bclassics: _I think you're an annoying_ _jerk _

ECmusic: _**clasps hand over heart** That hurt B!_

Bclassics: _I'm sure it did…forgive me? _

ECmusic: _Idk, I think I'm going to have a scar. You mangled me pretty badly, I may not even make it. I can just picture my poor mother crying over my coffin. _I was laughing again at this point. This happened a lot, going way off topic with something trivial and ridiculous. It was hard not to smile when talking with him.

Bclassics: _Please…_

ECmusic: _Awww man you know I can't say no when you beg. Fine I forgive you. _

Bclassics: _Thank you, I knew you would :) _

ECmusic: _Ya ya _

Bclassics: _You still owe me two songs btw and I _will _collect and I _won't _forget. _

ECmusic: _I owe you one song not two _

Bclassics: _No you owe me two because I sent you two poems! _

ECmusic: _But that last one was payment for the clue, not for a song. Tough luck B. _I couldn't believe him!

Bclassics: _First of all that clue sucked, it shouldn't count. Second, if you don't send two I'm going to hurt you. _

ECmusic: _Is that so? I would like to see that since you have no idea where I am._

Bclassics: _That's what you think_

ECmusic: _What is that supposed to mean? _

Bclassics: _Look outside your window, by the large pine tree._ "Please god let there be an pine tree by his house." I said to myself, hoping I didn't mess up my deception. I waited for a few minutes before he responded.

ECmusic: _You're bluffing _

Bclassics: _You looked didn't you_

ECmusic: _No_

Bclassics: _omg you actually looked haha! That is too funny and kinda cute :P _I started chuckling, I had finally got one over him. Score one for me.

ECmusic: _Not funny. How did you know I had an pine tree near my place? _

Bclassics: _I didn't but it's a common enough tree though it could have easily backfired on me but fate has smiled down upon me. _"For once." I added bitterly. _It was funny and you know it. _

ECmusic: _Fine maybe a little. I will get you back though. Start sleeping with one eye open B. **evil grin** _

Bclassics: _Bring it! _

ECmusic: _Oh I will. Your going down_

Bclassics: _We'll see, you clearly don't know who you're dealing with. _

ECmusic: _Clearly ;) Newayz, what do you have planned for the rest of the day? _

I looked around for a minute and sighed. I should really get started on, well, everything. If I didn't mother dearest will torment me until I do.

Bclassics:_ Actually I probably should go, I wanna get some homework done and then maybe do some packing blah wish me luck I'm going to need it. _

ECmusic: _Alright, good luck!_ _Bye B _

Bclassics: _Thanks, truly. Bye. _

I shut off the computer and pushed it away. I had to admit I felt a bit better after talking with him but I knew I would. He always made me feel better and somehow I was now able to hope that maybe this wouldn't be so horrible after all. I retrieved my backpack from across the room and dumped the contents on my bed. Though I didn't see much point in doing homework for classes I would soon be leaving but I set to work anyway.

Eventually I couldn't concentrate on the books infront of me so I pushed them away violently, some of them falling to the floor. After I retrieved my fallen items, placing them back in my back pack, I walked over to my door and quietly opened it, noticing several empty boxes placed outside. "Mom! What are these boxes for?" I shouted into the hallway. I nudged one of them with my foot.

"For your stuff, the packing tape and some bubble wrap is inside one of them. If you need more boxes tell me tonight and we'll get some more this weekend." She shouted back, her voice echoing from the living room. Sighing heavily I grabbed a few boxes and threw them on the floor infront of my bed before I retrieved the tape and wrap from the box and placed it on my desk. I surveyed my room slowly, doing a full 360.

"Where do I start?" I mumbled to myself. Packing in the abstract seemed simple enough but it suddenly became the most daunting task imaginable.

Eventually I started packing up my smaller items littered around the room, wrapping a few more breakable objects in the bubble wrap, and placing them carefully in the box. Sooner than I expected the first box was full though I barely made a dent in my room. I sealed it shut and grabbed a sharpie writing **BELLA: KNICK KNACKS **on the top. I proceeded to fill the rest of the boxes but unfortuneatly it was a task that only kept my hands busy. My mind kept wondering, concentrating its efforts of two things; Forks Washington and EC, both mysteries and for different reasons. One I desperately wanted to uncover while the other could remain a mystery for all I cared. For once in my life I didn't know what to expect and to be honest it frightened me but I also had to admit I felt a rush I didn't understand.

Things were out of my hands for now and I just had to accept that. Forks Washington, here I come.

**So what did ya think? We'll be off to the Olympic Pennisula the next chap. Knick Knacks for those who review haha, Can we get another 5-10 reviews?? **

**~*~REVIEW~*~**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Forks

**Sorry for the long wait guys, please forgive me! Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, they are most appreciated! I hope you enjoy this chap. **

**Chapter 3: Welcome to Forks**

The last two weeks had been chaotic and overwhelming to say the least. We moved at top speed and while we sold a lot of our furniture we were still bringing a great deal of it with us. I had refused to get rid of by bedroom furniture despite mom's never ending insistence that we needed change, I needed some consistency, some reminder of home. During those last days of school I was surprised how easy it was to say good bye to my friends. It's not that I wanted to or that I wouldn't miss them it was just…not as difficult as I thought it would be.

My parents insisted on driving to Forks, another rash and idiotic decision on their part, so here I was sitting in this car since five this morning and it was almost seven at night now. While I loved my car I felt that perhaps she and I should see different people for a while, a few hours at the very least. The only time I was able to get out and stretch my legs was during bathroom breaks and to eat, though a large bag of BBQ chips had been a lovely companion along the way.

The rain was lightly hitting my windshield while I followed behind the moving van, Volturi Moving Co, my parents just ahead of it. The holy trinity of moving as it were. The forest encroached on both sides of the road now and I felt more closed in than I ever did in the city. The sky above seemed to blanket me in a never ending grey and I already missed the sun terribly. I reached for my iPod to raise the volume and soon soothing piano music played by none other than EC filled the car, helping me relax. God what wouldn't I do be able to talk with him right now.

As the music continued to seep into every tense muscle in my body I couldn't help but think about my last day in good ole San Fran. I was lucky, it had been yet another beautiful and fairly warm day though with winter approaching there was a cool breeze. Like so many times in the past I had sought the solitude of the beach, the crowds dwindling now with the changing seasons. I stared out into the water for what must have been hours and I vaguely recalled the single tear that ran down my face. The feeling of loss strongest here because it was my home, all I've ever known. I had also felt fear, not knowing what to expect made me uneasy…still does. But I had also felt a pang of acceptance and anticipation of this change, this new chapter in my life. As always I had written my feelings down in my note book in a poem, I could remember writing it and the release I had felt when done.

Nothing is permanent  
Except the change  
Change is a necessary phenomenon  
In an active system

Changelessness is deadly

Change is continuous  
Steady and driven by a cause  
Nature and extent of change  
Depend on  
Nature and extent of cause

We all look for  
And indeed long for a change  
And we have specifications  
Many a time  
The occurring change is  
Not the change we were  
Looking or longing for  
We turn excited or sad  
Because of the change

Many a time we are  
Unprepared for the change  
Though we were longing for it  
Often we find it difficult  
To accommodate and  
Accept the change

Nothing wrong  
Longing for a change  
But desiring itself not enough  
We need to create such  
Causes that will lead  
To the change we look for  
Many a time these causes  
Are not totally under our control  
So, it is well-advised  
To be prepared for the  
Deviations from your specifications  
Then you will find yourself  
In a position to accept  
The change whole-heartedly

Long for a change,  
Plan actions accordingly,  
Execute and wait  
Change has to come  
But, again be prepared  
To accept the change  
Despite its falling short  
Or exceeding your  
Specifications

Words had always found a way to help cleanse my soul and quiet my mind. To make sense in a world that seems to becoming increasingly chaotic, change coming rapidly. Words created a physical and visual representation in life, expression without voice. My parents would never understand this, facts and figures are what guided them and what would soon guide me it seemed.

It was while I was mulling this over that I first saw the sign. _The City Of Forks Welcomes You. _I could almost see the line as I a passed into the boundary of Forks. So it was official, I was in my new town and would soon be at my new house. I took a deep breath to try and calm myself while butterflies flapped restlessly in my stomach. I was glad it was Saturday so I would at least have a day to attempt to adjust to everything before I entered Forks High School. I think that was the part I dreaded the most about this move. Hopefully people will just allow me to blend into the scenery and get my education so I can go to a University somewhere in the sun. It's only a few months, I could do it.

Since I had no idea where I was going I made sure to keep the truck in my sights at all times while I followed it. My parents were using a GPS to find our new place. I should probably invest in one of those since I'm in unfamiliar territory. That would be just my luck, getting lost in this town and end up dead in the woods, probably eaten by a mountain lion or something crazy like that. Okay, maybe I was exaggerating slightly but still, I rather not be driving down these streets lost and having to result in asking for directions.

As we drove through the town I noticed there wasn't much to it, though this did not surprise me. A few small stores and restaurants plus the occasional house, nothing too exciting. It was very open and _very _small town, everything I feared. I honestly don't see the appeal to living here indefinitely. Maybe a visit once in a while but even someone like me, who didn't go out much, would surely die of shear boredom.

I felt my eyes widen as I drove down one of the many streets. _Oh my god, please tell me I did not just pass by a giant stuffed bear on the street corner,_ I practically prayed. I checked my rear view mirror and surely enough my eyes had not fooled me the first time. I had to remind myself it was only a year, one year and I was gone.

When we had stopped at one of the few traffic lights I noticed some people on the streets gaze at our trio of vehicles curiously and I was grateful my dad had my car windows tinted. Still I blushed in embarrassment, moving to this town was definitely the most irrational decision my parents have ever made. They knew I hated being the center of attention and right now I felt like I had a large sign on my car saying 'Look at me'. I shoved those thoughts away and stared ahead, trying not to think and failing miserably.

Every time we turned a corner and went down a new street I kept wondering if this house or that house was the one but we always kept going. After a while I'll admit I was getting a little frustrated as we seemed to be moving further into the outskirts of town. We eventually started driving down a long road and I noticed the houses were larger and more elegant here than those in the middle of town. Most of the houses were spread further apart and had large lawns, though due to the climate the landscaping was sparce, green and unsurprisingly dreary.

About half way down this stretch of pavement my parents finally pulled into a driveway and I sighed in relief that the trip was finally over. The moving van parked at the side of the road while I pulled in beside my parents. By the time I had shut down my engine they had already left the dry confines of their vehicles and wasted no time getting the movers to work. I stepped out into the light drizzle.

"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." I whispered to myself as I looked at our new house and the surrounding lanscape while several large men began carrying items in.

I had to admit it the house was beautiful and very…I search for the right word to describe it and decided on homey, if that is even a word. The steps leading up to house were made of stone, several different colours mixed perfectly together. There was a wrap around deck made of cherry wood and the outside of the house was the same. There were two large wooden pillars that rose above me, flanking each side of the steps. The front had double doors, wood with elegant glass in the middle. Above the frame were several large windows, demonstrating the massive ceilings that lay inside. Our neighbours had a similar house to ours but far more stone than wood but otherwise it seemed like it may be a similar lay out.

I could tell we only had maybe two hours to get everything into the house before it got dark so I grabbed my suitcases from my trunk and began wheeling them towards the house. When I reached the steps I started to drag them up, swearing they weren't this heavy this morning. I lost my footing for a second and ended up falling flat on my ass at the top stair, my hand accidently releasing my bags causing them to fall back down the steps.

"Just great, figures." I mumbled to myself. I had really been getting better control over my klutziness lately but still, everyone once in a while clumsy Bella liked to make an appearance. Suddenly a hand appeared seemingly out of no where.

"Need some help little lady?" A deep voice asked and I looked up to see the friendly face of one the movers. He looked to be in his mid to late twenties and had chestnut hair, cropped very short. His eyes were almost the same colour as his hair and he had a well muscled physique though I was not surprised considdering what he did for a living. I saw a box lay forgotten for the moment on the ground.

"Ya, thanks." I said, embarrassed, and took his hand. He helped me up before retrieving my bags and hauling them quickly up the steps for me as if they weighed nothing. Now why couldn't I do that? He quickly jogged down the steps and picked up the box before walking back towards me.

"Not a problem. I'm Felix by the way, holler if you need anything." He said kindly and continued into the house. I quickly wheeled my bags through the door after him and gasped a little as I took in the first portion of the house. I walked into a large foyer, sheathed in stone. I was right about the ceiling, it hung high above me and contained large wooden pillars similar to outside going across the ceiling, the windows letting in what little light there was. To my left was a winding stair case that led to the second level. I continued to walk forward and found myself descending two small steps and entered what I guessed would be the living room. The floor was a dark wood and the walls were painted a cream like colour. At one end there was a beautiful marble fire place and on the other was a built in mini bar. Near the bar were two sets of double French doors that lead out to the back and I could the deck and backyard from here as it backed onto the seemingly endless forest.

As I continued to wonder around, opening up random doors, I eventually found the kitchen. The floor was white tile, the cabinets were a cherry wood with black handles and the counters were light grey granite. There was an island in the middle and a place in the corner that could fit a nice table. Ironically the walls here were a light shade of green like back home and I had a feeling my mom would be changing that as soon as possible.

I was slowly running my hand over the granite, the coolness seeping into my hands, when I heard my mother calling me. "Bella! Can you come here please?" I took one more quick look around and headed back the way I came.

When I reached the foyer I was a little shocked to see how much the movers had already accomplished, despite the fact that there was only three of them. They worked efficiently, as if one mind, and moved at lightning quick speeds. I could see Felix by the truck, heading our way while chatting happily with a fellow mover with white shoulder length hair. My parents were by the stair case so I navigated my way to them, managing not trip over the many boxes.

"Ah there you are, we thought we lost you in the move for a second." My dad joked.

"Nope, just checking out the place a bit. Why did you call me?" I asked.

"Oh we just wanted to take your suit cases upstairs and choose a room. The master is at the end on your left while there are three others down the hall on your right. You can choose which ever you want." My mom said pleasantly. Her eyes scanned the room and suddenly she quickly rushed off. She stopped a mover and took the box that was in his hands carefully, treating it like it had plutonium in it. I read the side and she had marked it as **Fine China. FRAGILE! **Well that would explain it, Renee loved her fine china and since it was her grandmothers it was treated like it was one of the crowned jewels of Britain.

My dad ruffled my hair a bit for heading back outside to continue assisting with the move. I grabbed my bags and wheeled them to the foot of the stairs, which suddenly looked very intimidating. I looked around and spotted a familiar form heading back towards the door.

I cleared my throat before speaking. "Ummmm...Felix?" He stopped and looked back at me. "Can you help me get these upstairs?" I asked quickly, my face burning slightly in embarrassment. He chuckled a little but headed over to me.

"You seem to have a grudge against steps." He said lightly and he began carrying them up the steps, me right behind him.

"It's not me who has the grudge." I mumbled, causing him to laugh quietly again. When we reached the top he gently put them down before giving me a small bow and heading back down. I couldn't help but laugh at his antics and shake my head a little as I rolled them down the hall.

I peaked into the first two rooms, both roughly the same size but not grabbing my attention so I skipped past them for now. When I opened the last door at the end of the hall I knew this was the room I wanted. It was a bit bigger but not too much so and had a large window at the side. What sold me, however, was the open door to my right indicating a private bathroom. Yes, this one is definitely mine.

Like the rest of the house the floors were a dark wood so I decided I should get a small rug later for when it got cold, nothing was worse than waking up and putting your feet onto a cold floor. The walls were a light shade of pink that needed to be changed immediately and the light in the room came from a white ceiling fan. The room was empty and I knew it would not be much to look at for a while. I walked over to the bare window and gazed out for a moment, the lights bright in our neighbours house. There was window directly facing mine and for a second I swear I thought I saw the curtains ruffle and a flash of bronze. When I looked more closely nothing seemed to be moving so I disregarded it quickly, my mind playing tricks, and turned back into my room. I grabbed my bags and placed them by my closet doors before turning around to see some men hauling a large mattress up the steps, my father right behind them.

"Ahhh Bella, I see you've chosen your room." My dad said pleasantly. He turned his attention to the guys. "Thanks boys, if you could just put that in her room along with the box with her bed frame." They nodded their heads and placed the mattress on the floor and the box in the corner before heading back out. My dad remained behind for a moment, leaning against the door frame.

"Sorry Bells but you're gonna have to sleep close to the floor tonight on the mattress. We'll be putting together the furniture later this week." He said apologetically but I just waved him off, like this was the worse of my issues once school starts.

"It's not a problem dad, at least you're not making me sleep on the floor. Then we would have a problem." I joked, as I slumped down onto the mattress, putting my hand behind my head.

He laughed. "Don't get too comfortable just yet. Your mother and I want you to bring your boxes into your room. We ordered a pizza so it should be here soon so hurry up." He left the room. I could still hear the movers downstairs but I had a feeling they were just about finished.

I sighed and slowly extracted myself off my "bed", already wanting this day to end so I could crash and finally let my mind and body rest, tomorrow was going to be just as busy. I carefully navigated the stairs and began searching through the many boxes now lining the floor, searching for mine. Of course they couldn't all be in one spot but after about twenty minutes I managed to haul them to my room, though I kept some in the hall. I would be painting soon so I couldn't unpack for a few days, there would be no point.

I was throwing a blanket and pillow onto to my bed, the sun almost gone in the sky now, when I heard the doorbell ring. Looks like the pizza was here and almost on cue my stomach started growling. I went downstairs and into the kitchen and saw my mom had laid a blanket on the ground and there were several paper plates and cups. It was clear that my parents had invited the movers to stay for pizza before leaving and many were already sitting on the ground, devouring the food. I laughed at the make shift picnic and quickly grabbed a slice before it was all gone.

Everyone was talking and joking as they ate the pizza and while it was nice I was suddenly grateful I didn't have brothers, the mess was unbelievable. It seemed that Felix was the goof ball of the group and he had me in tears soon with his various jokes. It wasn't long before he and another mover were having a competition on who knew the most "you know you're a redneck when…" lists and I listened intently.

"Ok Demetri, how about this one. You know you're a redneck when you think the stock market has a fence around it." Felix said loudly, puffing out his chest.

"Awww come on man that is so old. You know you're a red neck when your deck collapses and kills more than three dogs." Demetr countered.

"And you say mine is old. Yours is practically prehistoric. Try this one. You know you're a red neck when your wife can climb a tree faster than your cat." I almost spit out my coke at that one as I laughed. Demetri was about to make a retort when he was cut off.

"You know you're a redneck when you move to the town of Forks." I said suddenly, without thinking. I clamped my hands over my mouth in shock as every one just stared at me. Suddenly the room burst into fits of laughter, even my parents gave a little chuckle. Well at least no one seemed to disagree with my assesment of this sleepy little town.

"Good one!" Felix added after he had calmed down and I couldn't help but smirk a little. This was definitely the coolest moving company on the planet but soon everyone was fed and they all began to make their way to the front door.

"Thank you gentleman for your fine service." My father said politely, shaking hands with each of them.

"It was not a problem. Thank you for the food. You folks have a nice night and enjoy your new place." The white haired man, Caius, said as he walked out the door.

"Ya, one of the best moves we've ever had. See you around little lady." Felix said playfully giving me a wink making me blush. I watched from the window as they got into their truck and began to drive away, the street now silent.

"Wow, anyone else stuffed and exhausted." My dad said before yawning. I cursed my dad for doing that since everyone knows yawns are contagious and sure enough I soon tried to cover up one of my own. My dad grinned at my mother and I, as she soon followed the two of us in this yawn party. "I think we can start unpacking tomorrow. Right now I think we need a good nights rest."

I nodded my head in agreement and as they went to shut off the lights I dragged myself upstairs to my room. I was about to whip off my shirt when I caught my reflection in my window. My curtainless window. I remembered earlier when I thought about that ripple in the window at our neighbours place. Do I take the chance?

"Ok, bathroom it is, I'm not running a peep show." I murmured to myself as I plucked some pj's from my suit case as well as my toiletry bag and headed into the brightly lit porcelain room. Once dressed in my favorite sweats and a t-shirt I placed a few items in the bathroom, brushing my teeth quickly and putting my hair into a pony tail. I shut off all the lights and practically fell onto the mattress, my hand curling under my pillow and bringing the blanket up to my chin.

Knock knock knock

"What?" I said quietly as I saw a sliver of light appear in my room from the open door. Please tell me they didn't want to talk, I was to tired to form proper sentences at this point.

"Just wanted to say goodnight." My mom whispered.

"Oh, night." I replied and the light disappeared.

I lay there for a while as I shut my eyes, knowing my parents were in their room now and probably asleep. I knew I was exhausted but I kept tossing and turning. It was so quiet, like eerie quiet. I kept waiting to hear the sound of late night traffic or a loud siren of a fire truck go by but there was nothing. Even the rain had stopped and all I could hear were the small creaks of the home and the branches moving around in the wind. I wanted the soothing sounds of the city back.

As the silence encroached around me my mind went wild. This is always how horror movies start. A nice young family moves into a neighbourhood surrounded by forest, the home far away from police help if needed and next thing you know an axe murder comes barreling into the room. At that moment a large creak came from somewhere in my room and my body shot up while my eyes scanned the room as best as they could. My heart was going a mile a minute but soon calmed down when I didn't see or hear anything else.

"Okay okay stop it." I whispered to myself, I was seventeen and shouldn't be scared over something so trivial. I shook my head a few times and crawled over to my purse. I fished around in the dark in one of the pockets until I found my iPod, breathing a sigh of relief that I took it out of the car. I got back into bed and placed the ear buds in, playing some soft music and relaxing finally.

I knew I was going to have to get used to the silence but for now I let the sounds slowly carry me to sleep.

------------*-----------------

I woke up the next morning to my mother's voice beside my head. "Bella, time to get up." She said gently.

I groaned and turned away from her. "Five more minutes." I mumbled, pulling the blanket closer to me.

"Come on Bella, we have alot to get done today."

"Go away." I yawned, shutting my eyes tightly.

"I made French toast." She taunted me, knowing my weakness. What happened to playing fair.

"You're evil you know that." I said as I slowly rose into a sitting position. She laughed and left the room to allow me to get ready. I only had one ear bud in and my iPod lay on the ground, the battery dead. I glanced out the window as I gathered it up, frowning at the cloudy day outside. _Get used to it Bella._ I walked into the bathroom, grabbing some clothes along the way.

After I was cleaned, a shower desperately needed, I made my way downstairs. I noticed many of the boxes were open and various items on the floor. I knew my parents would be going furniture shopping this coming Monday. Well my mother will shop while my father follows along behind her, approving whatever she chooses.

The smell of breakfast lured me into the kitchen and I was instantly grateful that the place came equipped with a stove and fridge, and that my parents thought to bring some food with us. There were no chairs so my parents were eating leaning against the counter and I joined them, quickly smothering my food with syrup.

"Fanks mum" I said quickly, devouring my food. Normally I was a fairly well mannered person but when I got hungry enough sometimes things such as proper manners while eating went straight out the window.

"Real charming Bella." My mother chided. I shrugged my shoulders and continued to eat. My dad was reading the local newpaper, how he got it I'll never know but it sure was thin.

"Anything interesting?" I asked between bites as my dad flipped another page.

"The school is holding a charity event in a few weeks to raise oney for their library." He said pleasantly. I waited for a second, expecting him to say more but nothing came.

"Thats it?"

"C'mon Bells. I much rather read this than about another murder or burglery." I rolled my eyes, not agreeing entirely no matter how bad that sounded. I finished my food in silence and was washing my face and mouth when I heard the doorbell ring. My mother rushed off to get it as I tidied up a little with my father. I heard muffled voices for a moment.

"Bella, Charlie! Come meet our neighbours" she said loudly but not shouting. Time to meet and greet with the locals it seems.

"Ten bucks they have some sort of welcome pastry." I whispered to my father and he chuckled as we walked out of the kitchen to the front foyer. There were three people there along with my mother. The man had blonde hair and was very handsome, a definite lady killer when he was younger though he probably still was. He was tall and his eyes, which were a lovely shade of blue, were kind. The woman beside him had a heart shaped face and caramel coloured hair and her eyes were a light green, almost hazel. I almost laughed out loud when I did, indeed, see a tray of baked goods in her hands.

I shifted my gaze and almost tripped when I surveyed the third member of this family. Now I liked to pride myself on not being a vain person but my lord this boy…man…guy was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. He was tall and lean but still muscular, his t-shirt fitting snug around his chest. His jaw was chizzled showing only the slightest case of morning stubble and his lips were a deep red. His eyes, wow his eyes were a dazzling shade of emerald green that I wanted to emerse myself in. His hair was in a disseray but it didn't look messy, on the contrary it looked incredibly…sexy. It was also the most unusual bronze shade and looked so soft I wanted to run my fingers through them.

I had to stop my ogling short, shocked I took all this in only a second or two, as my mother called me over. _Get a grip on yourself Bella. _I chided myself in my head. As I approached I noticed that the Greek god from before did not look too happy to be here and looked at my parents warily, something I didn't understand.

"Ah there you two are. Bella, Charlie, this is Dr. Cullen, Esme and their son Edward." She pointed each of them out as my dad shook their hands.

"It's very nice to meet you ma'me, Dr. Cullen." My father said kindly.

"Welcome to the neighbourhood and please call me Carlisle." He replied kindly. "And what a lovely daughter you have." He added unexpectactly making me blush.

"Ummmm thank you." I replied quickly, shaking his hand and then Esme's. I reached out for Edward's hand slowly not wanting to be rude but hoping to god it wasn't sweaty. He eyed for a fraction of a second before shaking it in return and the strangest little shook ran up my arm when his skin touched mine. He retrieved his hand quickly like I electrocuted him, placing it in his pocket. I tried not to feel offended.

"Is she your only child?" Esme asked. Hello I am in the room!

"Yes she is. Do you have any more children?" My mother asked in return.

"We do actually. Our eldest, Emmett, just started college this fall and is living on campus. Studying engineering." She said proudly

"That's great. We can't wait to meet him." My mother gushed and I swear I heard Edward give a little snort but I couldn't be sure.

"So what brings you guys to Forks? Is it true you're the ones who bought out the Newton's store?" Carlisle asked curiously. When he mentioned this I saw Edward's gaze harden ever so slightly at my parents.

"Yes. We've been looking to expand up here for a while now and it seemed like a good opportunity. We saw this as a way to not only increase our companies influence and reputation but to get away from the city. Though I'm sure it'll take a while for us to adjust." My mother said lightly, adding in a chuckle. My parents weren't looking at him but Edward rolled his eyes quickly, making me want to slap him. This guy sure has attitude for someone who doesn't talk.

"I'm sure it will. Where are you guys moving from?" Esme asked.

"San Francisco." My father said whistfully. While they wanted a change and initiated this move I knew they were missing home as much as me. Well maybe not as much as me because if they did they wouldn't have moved in the first place but I could still tell they were home sick.

"Oh I've always wanted to visit there. If we do you need to tell me where all the good places are that tourists don't know about." Esme said enthusiasitically and my mother nodded in agreement.

"So will you two be running the place on your own?" Carlisle asked after a moment.

"Off and on since we still have responsibilities to our other stores and other parts of the company. We've kept Mrs. Newton on as one of the part time managers and her son will still be working there as cashier like before. Bella will be joining them him as well when she has free time. She's got a knack for business and is learning the ins and outs of ours as we speak. She is going to make a wonderful president when we step down." My father said proudly putting his around my shoulders.

Please god, bury me in a hole now. "Okay enough dad." I said quickly, looking anywhere but their faces.

"Oh you shouldn't be so modest. I'm sure everything your father says is true." Esme said gently. I couldn't help but give her a little smile, Esme seemed like such a warm and caring person.

I peaked out to the corner of my eye and saw Edward looking at me now, his stare almost hostile. What is his deal? I raised my head a fraction, stood straight and began staring him down. If he thinks he can look down at my parents and I like that he's got another thing coming. He met my gaze never looking away and while I could hear my parents talking I couldn't pay attention, locked in this staring match of ours.

"Do you have any idea of what you want to do Edward is several years time?" My father asked kindly. He reluctantly looked away from me, my face now smug in victory thanks to my father, and answered.

"Yes sir. Hopefully I'll be finishing medical school and starting my residency." He said simply and I wanted to shoot myself for my breath hitching at his voice, which was smooth as velvet. He was polite but not friendly, almost robotic. Well if a robot had a voice that made your bones turn to jelly.

"That's right. Edward is going to be taking over my practice in the near future." Carlisle said proudly, smacking him lightly on the back. Edward smiled but I could tell it was a bit forced.

"Well good for you son. A noble profession." My dad said quickly and I held back my laughter. I love you dad but that was just cheesy.

"I know you just got in last night but how are things with the move so far?" Esme asked, surveying the very empty room before her.

"Oh things are coming along nicely. We didn't bring much furniture with us so hopefully tomorrow we can head out and take care of that. I can't wait to start redecorating." My mother was gushing with excitement at this new topic and Esme's face soon reflected hers.

"I would love to help you with the redecorating Renee. While I'm retired I used to be an interior designer. I know all the bets places in Port Angeles and Seattle and can get you an amazing deal on just about everything."

My mother's eyes lit up like she was a kid in a candy store. "That would be wonderful. Are you free tomorrow? I would love to get a head start." Suddenly Esme and my mother started walking off to the living room, both their mouths going a mile a minute as they discussed possible ideas. Well that got me out of the reno.

"Phew, remind me to thank your wife for getting me out of shopping." My dad said, causing Carlisle to laugh.

"This is Esme's passion so don't worry about thanks. Since the women will be doing their thing tommorow you and I should head down to Crowley's bar tomorrow evening and meet some of my friends. It will be a great way to get to know some of the people here." Carlisle suggested.

"That sounds great." I could tell my dad was greatful. Once he became comfortable with someone he could talk your ear off but it had troubles meeting people and getting to that point on his own. Dad and Carlisle started talking, apparently both of them had a love for baseball and started discussing the latest stats though I had no idea how that suddenly came up. I guess bar and sports just happen to go hand in hand.

I was left to stand awkwardly with Edward as our parents interacted and looked close to becoming great friends. It was almost creepy how they quickly they clicked together. I shifted around a little and I saw Edward doing to same. _Don't check him out don't check him out_. I chanted in my head but failed miserably as my eyes raked over him. I never thought I was ugly and I knew I had some good qualities but still I felt very inferior standing next to him.

"Soooo, what year are you in?" I asked conversationally, trying to relieve some of the tension. He looked at me and frowned for no apparent reason. For a second I thought he wasn't going to answer until I heard his voice.

"Senior." He said curtly.

"Me too." Nice Bella, that was an ingenious response. He didn't say anything after that, only occasionally shooting me or my parents withering gazes and I didn't bother trying to strike up a conversation again. After about the fifth time I wanted to kick his ass out the door but at the same time I didn't want to offend his parents who seemed to be really nice people. Hopefully Emmett doesn't have this much attitude whenever I meet him. For such a pretty face he sure needs a personallity adjustment. Why is it always the hot looking ones that I want to punch in the face? Fate is cruel.

I almost sighed in relief when I saw my mother returning with Esme, making plans to meet up tomorrow. Saved by the bell, or rather the chattering mothers. "So is nine o'clock alright with you?" My mother asked, escorting her towards to door.

"Yes that would be fine, I can't wait." She said quickly and honestly looked very excited. Carlisle wasn't kidding when he said this was her passion. "Well we'll let you continue packing, let us know if you need anything. See you tomorrow Renee," she turned to me and patted my shoulder "and have a wonderful day first day at Forks high school Bella. I know you're just going to love it. If you have any questions I know Edward will be happy to help you out."

I looked in Edward's direction and he gave me a cocky crooked smirk, making him look sinfully handsome, and I had a feeling he would be the opposite of helpful. Note to self, avoid Edward Cullen at all costs tomorrow. I looked back at Esme and gave a silent thank you. Once the good byes were done and the door was shut I let out a gush of air.

"They seem like wonderful people and Esme has some very creative ideas for the living room." My mother said.

"I agree, well about the wonderful part. I'll leave you ladies to the decorating." Dad chuckled and made his way upstairs. I soon heard some objects being moved around. I kept going through the entire visit trying to figure out the reason behind Edward's less than friendly greeting. When I thought of him suddenly his beautiful eyes appeared in my mind and I found it hard to think of something else.

"You're awfully quiet Bella." My mother said suddenly, breaking me of my day dream.

I played dumb, "Am I?"

"Yes, you look like you're thinking intently about something." I shrugged my shoulders. "That Edward is certainly a good looking boy." My mom said slyly, giving me a nudge. I rolled my eyes but blushed a little knowing how right she was. She gave a small kiss on the cheek and walked off towards the kitchen so I decided to follow her and help out, knowing she wanted to unpack some of the essentials.

The rest of the day passed without incident as we unpacked what we could and once again ordered in our food. The cable wasn't set up just yet or the internet so I retreated to my room. I desperately wanted to talk to EC but that would have to wait a few more days. Maybe he would have some insight into the mind of one Edward Cullen and can give me some advise. I definitely needed to see if I could scam that newest compositon out of him but it probably wouldn't work, he was too quick for that.

I dressed for bed in the bathroom once again and washed my face and teeth. Once done I grabbed my worn copy of Wuthering Heights and got as comfortable in my little mattress bed as possible ibefore mmersing myself in the novel. I tried not to think about tomorrow and going to school but every once in a while not even Catherine or Heathcliff could hold my attention and my mind wondered.

I don't know how long I read for but my eyes started to become heavy and I decided sleep was in order. I did have school in the morning and I thought it best that I wasn't loopy with sleep on my first day. Luckily I plugged in my iPod this morning to charge so I wouldn't have to worry about yet another creepy night of silence.

I had shut off my light and was about to lower myself onto the bed when I glanced out my window and froze. Across from me in the neighbours house was Edward Cullen and he had no shirt on. I slowly crept to the window to get a better look, feeling more and more like a peeping tom with each step but unable to stop myself. It appeared his bedroom window was directly across from mine and from the looks of it he was getting ready for bed.

I remembered yesterday seeing those very curtains, which were pulled back at the moment, moving and a flash of bronze. I knew now that it was Edward in the window that night, spying on us as we moved in. "You were watching us." I whispered into the dark, annoyed. Suddenly a little voice in the back of my mind said 'what do you think you're doing now.'

Damn, touché!

He walked over to a computer desk and sat down, pulling a laptop closer to him and began to do something there but I was unable to see the screen. He frowned for a second and seemed disappointed, like something wasn't there that should be. He closed the lid and stood up, stretching and I my mouth nearly hit the floor as I memorized his muscles moving. What he lacked in personality he definitely made up for in looks, well almost.

"God I have something wrong with me." I chastised myself yet never tearing my gaze away. I was still ogling him when suddenly he turned in my direction and I swear our eyes met for a fraction of second before I threw my self to my bedroom floor. Crap! Did he see me? "Smooth Bella real smooth." I said into the dark. Damn he probably thinks I'm some sick pervert or something.

'Well you were watching him walk around his room half naked' that little voice said again and I wanted to tell it to shut the hell up. I'm only human right? I slowly raised myself to a sitting position and then onto my knees. I peaked very carefully over the windowsill and breathed a sigh of relief that his light was now off. Maybe he didn't see me afterall. Well at least he's not walking over here and banging on my door and announcing to the world I was watching him. That would be an interesting conversation with my parents.

"_Sorry dad I couldn't resist the free display of eye candy. What would you do?_"

Yes that would go over very nicely with my father though somehow I had a feeling my mother wouldn't be as angry. She always tried to insert herself into my love life, well lack there of. Wait did I just think love life. Gah, scratch that. I had no interest in Edward Cullen so love life wouldn't apply here. Okay maybe I had a little interest but the guy was a jerk as far as I could tell, definitely not my type.

I shook my head a few times to clear it. Must stop thinking about Edward Cullen! I crawled over to the mattress and snuggled under the covers before slipping the ear buds in. EC, don't fail me now! Soft piano music filled my mind and I quickly fell asleep, thanking him for his god given talent and ability to calm me instantly. However without my permission bronze hair and piercing green eyes entering my dreams that night and I couldn't find myself wanting to wake up.

This was going to be interesting

**Soooo, what did you guys think? I was orignially going to split this into two chaps but I thought I would be nice and introduce our favorite bronze haired man, even if he isn't as nice as usual right now lol. You'll understand his attitude in due time (though I left a clue or two in there), he really isn't that bad at heart. A link to Bella's new home will be on my profile for those interested. **

**Please review guys, can I get at least another ten reviews? Please :D! Half naked Edwards for all those who do haha I'll update asap **

**The poem was written by _Bashyam Narayanan_ so any praise or credit should go to him!**

**Peeking through your window at your neighbours is strickly disadvised, unless it's Edward Cullen in which I envy the very lucky woman who is able to! lol jkz jkz **

**~*~REVIEW~*~**


	4. Chapter 4: Pretty Boys and Hershy Kisses

**Hey guys, sorry about the wait but as usual school got in the way but I finally managed to get this out. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed! I know some of you want an EPOV, I'm not sure if I will for this story but when it's done or maybe when I have a freetime I'll do some OO outakes/EPOV's. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and for those who missed him, EC is back haha :D **

**Chapter 4: Pretty boys and Hershey Kisses**

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone alarm going off from across the room on my suit case. I slowly crawled over to the bag to turn it off grumbling the whole way because not only was I still tired and nervous about today but I was unnerved that I had several dreams about one Edward Cullen. I was with the guy for what, thirty stressful minutes, and suddenly my subconscious becomes obsessed with him. Why? Because he has a pretty face, well if Adonis was merely pretty. Jeez Bella, way to be shallow and avoid the more important fact that's he's a jerk.

'Doesn't mean you can't look!' That voice in the back of my head chimed in. I wondered what Forks was already doing to me since that voice wasn't there in San Francisco. Great, I'm already starting to loose my sanity.

After I successfully turned off the annoying tuning spewing from my phone I grabbed some stuff and headed towards my bathroom, my eyes roaming to the window on their own accord. Luckily, or unluckily depending on how you look at it, he wasn't there. I sighed and went about my usual routine in the bathroom before digging into my bag for something suitable to wear. I finally chose a pair of white pants and a deep red blouse. I put my hair up into a quick and simple pony tale before grabbing my bag and heading downstairs.

When I entered the kitchen my parents were already there eating and I was grateful they made me a plate. Just some eggs and toast. "Morning." I said quickly as I began to devour my food, I didn't have much time before I had to leave.

"Morning." They chanted at the same time.

"So you excited about today?" My mother asked cheerfully

I swallowed what was in my mouth and took a sip of my orange juice. "Not particularly."

"Why not?" She just didn't get it.

"Do you really need to ask that? I'm the new girl in a small town and entering after the school year has already started. Not exactly my idea of fun mom. It's going to be hell."

"You're over reacting Bella." She chided. I didn't bother responding, choosing to roll my eyes.

I finished my food and gulped down the remaining juice before placing it in the sink. "I gotta go. See you tonight." I said quickly, making my way out of the kitchen.

"Alright, have a good first day kiddo." My dad said, not looking up from the paper. Once again, how he got the thing I have no idea since we didn't have it delivered. My mom said something but I didn't quite hear her.

I jumped into my car and briefly looked down at the little map of Forks I printed out before we moved here. I found the school quickly and then my house, plotting my route quickly. It took about fifteen minutes to get there and I managed to get lost only once and only for about a minute. There weren't many cars there since it was still early but I had to get my schedule so I was one of the first to arrive.

I found the building to where the administration offices were and walked in, scoffing at the plants placed in every corner because more vegetation was _exactly _what this town needed. I approached what looked like the secretary's desk, a nameplate saying Mrs. Cope, and cleared my throat. The woman looked up from her computer and smiled.

"Hello dear, what can I help you with." She asked kindly.

"I'm Isabella Swan, I'm starting here today."

Her face lit up with recognition. "Oh yes I was expecting you. Now where did I put your schedule." She mumbled to herself as she started sifting through various folders for pulling one out. I tapped my fingers impatiently on my thigh, hoping she would just hurry it up. "Aha! Got it. Here is your class schedule, a map to help you find your classes and this last sheet needs to be signed by each of your teachers and brought back here when it is full." She said, handing each to me individually. I nodded my head.

"Okay, thank you."

"My pleasure dear, I hope you enjoy it here." She replied before going back to her computer. I took that as my cue to leave so I did. I exited the room and glanced at my schedule for this year. Today I had Business, Calculus, Lunch, Biology and Gym. I groaned at the torture I would surely endure in that last period class. I shook my head and looked at what I had tomorrow. English, History, Lunch, French and…Philosophy? That was the one class I didn't have back in San Fancisco. Definitely my mothers doing. I sighed but continued down the hall to find my first period class.

As I walked across the campus to building two I noticed most of the students seemed to have arrived, the parking lot was almost full now. I also noticed that many of them were stopping to look at me and I quickly ducked my head to hurried my pace. Luckily no one approached me and soon I found myself in the warm and dry confines of the building. It didn't take long to find the room and I cautiously made my way in, scanning the place as I went.

That's when I saw him. Edward Cullen was sitting a few desks away beside another boy with blond hair and blue eyes. They started talking quietly for a second, occasionally glancing up at me. I snapped my head away and stood a bit straighter as I quickly went to the teachers desk. When I reached the desk the teacher looked up in surprise for a second.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked

"I'm supposed to get this signed." I said quickly showing him the paper. He took it and stared at the top for a second, obviously reading my name.

"Oh yes of course, Miss. Swan. I forgot you were starting today." I didn't bother responding, choosing instead to nod my head as he grabbed his pen and scribbled a quick signature in the designated spot before handing it back to me. "There you go. Just find an empty spot and we'll see if we can catch you up okay?" He said kindly. I almost laughed at the idea of catching up since I doubted he taught anything I didn't already know.

I saw an empty seat next to a girl with dark hair and glasses so I joined her, reading the teachers name as I went, Mr. Lever. When I sat down she gave me a small shy smile which I returned. "Hi, I'm Angela." She said quietly, extending her hand.

I took her hand and gave it a small shake. "Bella." I would have said more but Mr. Lever began to speak, beginning today's lesson.

"Okay guys, I am assuming you all did your homework this weekend." I glanced around the room and saw a lot of people shifting uncomfortably in their seats and avoiding eye contact. I made my own assumption that Mr. Lever was incorrect in his assumption and smiled a little, though he seemed oblivious to his students discomfort. "For today we will be working on classifications of business. There are many types of businesses and because of this businesses are classified in many ways. While there are many divisions and sub divisions of business the most common focuses on the primary profit-generating activities of the business. Can anyone tell me the nine most common classifications?" He asked, his eyes roaming the room.

The room was silent, the occasional student ruffling a piece of paper. "Anyone? How about just one of them then." He encouraged. I sighed and was about to put up my hand, knowing the answer to all nine, when I herd his voice.

"Financial and information businesses are two." Edward said confidently.

"You are correct Mr. Cullen. Do you remember any of the others?" He asked, a look of hope on his face as he eyed the only student to speak up. I glanced sideways and saw Edward shake his head no and looking apologetic.

"Alright, well at least you attempted to do your work this weekend." He gave the class a frown and some actually looked guilty. He took a breath and had a look of resignation in his eyes, clearly about to just give us the answer. My hand shot up into the air and he looked at me surprised for a second. "Yes Miss. Swan?"

"Financial, information, agriculture & mining, manufacturers, real estate, retailers & distributers, service, transportation and utilities." I said in one breath.

The teacher looked a little shocked. "Excuse me?"

"You asked what the nine classifications were." I said confidently, shrugging my shoulders. He seemed to snap out of it now and smiled.

"Very good Miss. Swan, I'm impressed." I blushed a little as he turned to the class. "Well she is correct, those are the nine most common classifications and today we will be going through the first five and on Wednesday we will continue with the other four. Ms. Swan, you wouldn't happen to know what the list of business types and its sub-categories is called?"

I smiled and nodded my head, happy to know that I definitely wouldn't be behind in this class. "NAICS, the North American Industry Classification System." The teacher returned my smile and nodded in agreement before beginning the class, starting with financial businesses. I sat there quietly, taking a few notes down but otherwise blanking out. When the bell rang I gathered my stuff up quickly, but not as quickly as Edward who shot out of there like someone was chasing him. The guy who was beside him watched where he left curiously for a second but soon followed.

"So Bella, what do you have next?" Angela asked as she put things into her bag.

"Calculus, you?" I was kind of hoping she would be in my next class. Though we have barely said anything to each other she seemed like a nice girl and it would save me some interaction with others.

"Spanish." Damnit "But maybe I'll see you later." She said, I nodded my head as we left the room. I glanced at the map really quickly and found the building for my next class before saying good bye to Angela. When I entered the classroom I had a similar interaction with that teacher as he signed my paper and told me to find a seat. I was walking between the desks when something caught my eye. There was a girl waving frantically at me, smiling ear to ear. She had ink black hair that was cut short and was spiked. She was very tiny, five feet at the max.

When she caught me eye she waved me over and pointed to the empty seat next to her, clearly asking me to sit with her. I could help chuckle a little at her enthusiasm and quickly went to her.

Before I even put my bag down she was speaking. "Hi! I'm Alice." She said enthusiastically and pulled me into a quick hug. It took me a second to respond out of shock but when she let me go I was able to find my voice.

"I'm Bella." I said quickly as I took my seat. The teacher began the class and everyone went quiet. We had about fifteen minutes left and he was going on about something called the fundamental theorem when I felt something touch my hand. I looked down and saw a small note and a grinning Alice, though her eyes never left the black board.

_What's your favorite colour? _I held back my laughter and quickly wrote down a response, keeping the teacher in my sights so we didn't get caught.

_Blue, you? _

_Yellow! Favorite band? _

_Muse _that one was thanks to EC. He insisted I listen to them though until a year ago I had never heard of them. Now I can't get enough. _You? _

_Paramore. If you could travel to one country, what would it be? _

_Italy, you?_

_Paris!_

The notes continued for the rest of class as she asked simple and basic questions though I admit I was having fun. When the bell rang the piece of paper disappeared so quick that I barely had time to register it as she slipped it into her bag. I was about to ask why when I noticed the teacher walk past us as we gathered our things.

"So Bella who likes blue and wants to visit Italy one day, you want to sit with me at lunch?" Alice asked pleasantly and I giggled a little at my new extended name. I couldn't explain it but I really liked Alice even though I barely knew her.

"Sure." She smiled widely and grabbed my elbow as she dragged me out of the classroom with strength I didn't expect from someone so small. She was talking a mile minute on the way to the cafeteria, mostly talking about her boyfriend who apparently was "the one". We stood in line for a few minutes to get our food and then found an empty table near the back. Alice was talking about the dress she was designing, which I actually found interesting, when a blonde and very good looking guy sat down beside her.

"Jasper!" She all but yelled and jumped onto his lap giving him a quick but very passionate kiss. I looked away for a second to give them some privacy.

"Hey hun." He said affectionately and I could see how much he loved her by the look in his eyes. When he finally tore his gaze away from her he looked at me. He extended his hand towards me. "Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Jasper Whitlock." He said politely. It was kind of funny how calm and collected he was compared to the hyperactive woman on his lap.

I took his hand. "Bella, it's nice to meet you."

"Same here."

"Where's Edward, don't you two have second period history together don't you?" She asked and I froze. Did she just say Edward? As in _the _Edward?. Maybe it was a different one, it's a common enough name.

"Apparently he left his wallet in his locker and went to get it. He should be here in a minute." Jasper replied.

I cleared my throat. "Who's Edward?" I asked as subtly as possible.

"Edward Cullen. He's Jaspers best friend. I'm sure you'll like him Bella, he's a nice guy." Alice said pleasantly before she started taking little bites of her pizza. My stomach dropped and my heart filled with dread.

"Hmmm." Was all I could manage to get out as I picked at my food. A second later I heard the scrapping of a chair being moved but I didn't look up, already knowing who it was.

"It's about time Edward. I want you to meet my friend Bella, she's new here. She's going to be sitting with us for the rest of the year." Alice said quickly. "Bella this Edward though I'm sure you already guessed that." She laughed.

"We've met." Edward said simply. I looked up then to see him watching me and clearly not happy about Alice's invitation to me to sit with them. I was a little annoyed with his attitude and his amazing ability to wrench into the fun I was having with Alice. I decided right there and then not to let him ruin this for me, he can just get over himself.

"You've met? When?" Alice asked.

"She moved in next door, you know the old Greensides place." Edward replied. Understanding lit up on both Alice and Jaspers features.

"Oh so your family is the one that bought out the Newtons." Jasper said. Edward mumbled something under his breath but I didn't catch it. I narrowed my eyes slightly at him but responded.

"Ummm ya. My parents own a chain of stores that sell outdoor recreational equipment and decided to expand up here." I shrugged my shoulders.

"So is that why you moved up here?"

"Yep. We couldn't find anyone willing to move up here on such short notice to run it so my parents decided to do it themselves. They thought a change in scenery would be good, so here I am." I said lamely though I could hear the sadness in my voice.

"Where are you from?"

I smiled when I thought of home. "San Francisco."

"Wow! I've always wanted to see the Golden Gate Bridge" Alice said excitedly.

"That's a big change. You must really miss it." Jasper said gently.

"Ya, I do." I said quietly. I didn't know why I was telling him that, something about his presence made me calm. He was easy to talk to. I noticed Edward was silent throughout our conversation, choosing to concentrate on his food but I didn't mind.

"Oh I forgot! Jazz can you drive me to Seattle this weekend, I need to get a few more things for the Halloween haunt." Alice suddenly exclaimed, making me jump a little.

"Didn't you already buy out every Halloween store in the state of Washington like a week ago." Edward joked. Alice stuck out her tongue.

"Haha very funny. Actually I came up with a few more ideas but now I need to make another trip and soon if I'm going to get everything done on time."

"Halloween haunt?" I asked, wondering what they were talking about.

"Opps, I forgot you wouldn't know. We're holding a fundraiser for our library this year to raise money and since it's close to Halloween that's the theme. We're turning the gym and parts of the school into a horror house and people pay to get in. We're also having games and things like auctions throughout the night. I'm helping to decorate and design all the different themed room." Alice said excitedly. "Hey! You want to help me?"

"I don't know Alice, I'd probably just mess things up." I said quickly and truthfully.

"Please Bella! I could really use some more help, I only have a handful of people for this and it would be soooo much fun if you did it with me." She gave me the most heart wrenching expression and I couldn't say no.

"Alright, I guess but don't say I didn't warn you."

"Thanks Bella, oh and I'm picking out your costume." I opened my mouth to protest but she cut me off. "Doesn't matter what you say, I'm doing it." She gave me a short nod.

Jasper was chuckling at this point and even Edward cracked a smile for a second. "Just go with it." Jasper said. I sighed but decided to heed Jaspers advise, Alice seemed like the kind of person that got her way 99% of the time. Alice started talking about what she had planned with Jasper and what she needed to pick up. I was silently eating when she turned to me again.

"So Bella, how is the move coming along?" Alice asked sweetly, her eyes on me giving me her undivided attention, Jasper soon joining her. I don't know how she goes from subject to a totally different one a second later. I was suddenly grateful this was a small table, less eyes.

"Ummm it's going fine. We haven't really had a chance to do much since we still need to buy some things. Luckily I brought most of my furniture for my room so hopefully I can have that done soon, once I paint." I said quickly, not wanting to get sucked into a decorating conversation, I get enough of that at home.

"Do you like the house and you're new room? I've only seen it from the outside but it looked gorgeous. I can't wait to see it from the inside, can I help decorate it?" She asked excitedly, jumping up and down on poor Jaspers lap while he tried to keep her still. I opened my mouth the answer her, planning on saying it was fine and to decline her help, when he who shall not be named chimed in.

"Oh I'm sure she loves her room, it has the best view in the entire house isn't that right Isabella. I'm sure there are all kinds of things that caught your interest." He said cockily, his eyes shinning with mischief. What the hell did he mean by…My eyes widened and my cheeks flamed when it dawned on me. He did see me watching him last night. Dear god strike me dead now! Jasper and Alice looked back and forth between us, not understanding what he meant by that. He smiled widely, just daring me to make a comeback. That ass!

I cleared my throat and tried to appear unaffected, though on the inside I was dying of humiliation. "It's alright, but I've definitely seen better. I found it to be a little hmmmm what are the right words…bland, pale, flimsy, mundane well the list goes on. Some of the views in San Francisco on the other hand, now those are impressive and in quantity, never lacking. That does remind me though, I need to get my curtains up and soon." I said smugly, grinning evilly at him, and I saw his eyes narrow. Score one for me, not that I was counting or anything...

Jasper chuckled. "Forks isn't all that bad."

"Oh I know I was mostly talking about the scenery around my house. Like I said not terribly impressive." I replied. Edward looked like he was about to say something when the bell rang officially ending lunch. "Thank god." I mumbled under my breath.

"So Bella what do you have for the rest of the day?" Alice asked as she jumped off Jaspers lap and gathered her things.

"Ummm I have Biology and then gym." I saw Edward stiffen and begin packing away his things with a little more force. What is he, bi-polar?

"That's great, at least you'll know someone in your classes, though I wish I was with you." Alice pouted.

"What do you mean I'll know someone?" I asked as Edward stocked passed me and towards the exit. Jasper looked at him curiously before pecking a kiss on Alice's cheeks and following him.

"Edward has those classes." She said pleasantly. I nearly tripped in shock but regained my composure. You have got to be kidding me! I have three classes with him today, one of which is my worst subject…gym. I suppressed a groan, fate is cruel. After a quick goodbye and exchanging our cell phone numbers Alice and I parted ways. I made it to biology with a minute or so to spare. I approached the teacher and once he signed the sheet he pointed me to the only available desk and I wanted to groan. Edward Cullen. What the hell, I can't get rid of this guy!

I sat down and avoided eye contact with my now lab partner. "Today we will be starting our new unite on human anatomy and will be continuing with it for the next few weeks." The teacher began as he passed around sheets with the picture of a human being on it and began setting up an overhead.

"Hmmm, I'm sure this will be a favorite unit of yours." Edward said from out of no where. Much of the classes was talking in small murmurs so no one would hear us.

"And why would you think that." I responded without looking at him.

"I don't know, you seem to have a general interest in the human anatomy. Ever do any research outside of the classroom?" He asked innocently though the question was anything but. I looked over at him and gapped, he was still going on about me watching him. I cleared my throat.

"It's an alright unit if you have the right specimen and unfortunately a good one is so hard to find especially in this town. Actually I'm looking forward to the unit on genetics well more specifically the genetic disorders. I think it will explain a few things." I looked at him and grinned, causing him to frown. Ya, take that you pompous jerk. He didn't get a chance to make a retort because the teacher began the lesson. While we didn't talk I was intimately aware of his close proximity throughout the class and I avoided eye contact. When the bell rang he was up and out of his seat faster than I thought possible.

I made it to gym and as usual I went to the teacher, a balding man who had a few spare tires that contradicted the subject he taught. Unfortunately he couldn't find any gym clothes in my size so I was forced to wear ones that were a little big. I changed quickly and went out into the gym to wait for further instruction. It looked like gym was co-ed though I wasn't shocked given the small student body population.

Everyone was talking and I noticed some nets were already up and some people were playing around with volley balls. When the teacher called the class to order he placed me with an already created team and told us to begin. I tried to tell the coach that me and sports were a bad combination but he ignored me. When the game started I did my best to stay out of everyone's way though I could tell people were getting annoyed by my less than stellar performance. When I hit the small into the net again a blonde girl with too much makeup, Lauren I think her name was, practically growled at me.

I was near the back when the ball started coming to my face…again. I slapped it away and it ended up smacking a boy at the back of his head. "Ow!" Crap! I ran over to him

"I am so sorry, are you alright?" I asked quickly as I picked up the ball. The boy turned around while rubbing his head. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, his face still containing a boyish roundness to it. I suddenly recognized him as the one Edward was talking to in business.

"Ya I'm fine. You're Isabella right."

"Just Bella." I said, shaking his hand.

"Oh, I'm Mike. Mike Newton." He smiled and felt my eyes widen. Newton. We must have bought out his family's store. There was an awkward silence for a second, the ya my parents are kind of your parents bosses now kind of silence. I was grateful it was interrupted when my team mates called me back, I forgot I still had the ball. I said good by and rushed back to them, handing over the ball trying to ignore a few glares.

Gym went by too slow for my taste but when it did I practically ran to my car, eager to get home. I had a little homework tonight but nothing major so I would probably helping to unpack a bit more. I knew my mom and Esme were going shopping today but I wasn't sure if they would be back yet. As I unlocked the door to my car a silver Volvo passed going dangerously fast. I shook my head and headed home, at the proper speed limit.

When I pulled into my driveway I saw the Volvo sitting the Cullen's driveway. So, Edward Cullen is a smug ass who has an issue abiding by traffic laws. I chuckled a little, not entirely shocked by this revelation, and went inside.

"Mom? Dad?" I called out but all I got was my echo bouncing off the empty walls. I went upstairs and began my homework, sitting on my mattress and hoping my parents would connect the tv and internet and soon. I hadn't talked to EC in days and I truly missed him.

Today wasn't as bad as I though it would be so that was a comforting thought. I was gazing off into space, thinking about the entire day, when I heard my mother enter the house laughing. I recognized the other voice as Esme Cullen so I decided to go down stairs and see if they any help as I waited for this day to end and for tomorrow to begin.

------*------

The rest of the week passed in a similar fashion and I found myself eternally grateful that it was finally Friday. Everyday Alice dragged me to her table and while I enjoyed her company and even Jaspers it was Edward that got on my nerves. He never seemed to run out of smartass comments and he and I spent decent chunks of that time engaging in verbal warfare while Alice and Jasper sat there and tried not to laugh. Luckily I wasn't stuck next to him in business and that was one of my best subjects. I enjoyed ripping apart his ideas and points and I did it effectively, earning many a glare from him. In biology, however, I was forced into close proximity with him yet again and each day he did something else to mess with my head. Still I gave as good as I got and so far I was holding my own.

Gym, however, was the one place where he outdid me every time usually ending in my embarrassment. Today was particularly bad. Not only did I injure my partner but I had managed to get my legs tangled in the badminton rackets after gym when we were stacking them, falling flat on my face in front of none-other than Edward Cullen. At least he wasn't a total pig and actually helped me up, though he was laughing while doing it. I shuddered as I remembered those particular events.

~*~ Flash back~*~

_I quickly changed into my gym clothes, happy they finally found a pair that would fit me so I didn't stand out anymore, and made my way to the torture chamber. Despite my hatred for that sorry excuse for a class I ran out of the change room as quickly as possible. I couldn't take anymore of the girls bitching about how fat they were or criticizing their pretty much perfect bodies. It was ridiculous and at this point gym was the lesser of two evils. _

_I found a place on the bleachers and sat down, resting my elbows on my knees and my chin in my hands. I was one of the first out there and a few others were fooling around. The teacher was in the equipment locker and started emerging with poles, nets, rackets and a bag full of birdies. We were playing badminton today and I repressed a groan. Yesterday he went over the rules for badminton though I didn't see the point since most knew the basics after years of playing this sorry excuse for a tennis substitute in gym. _

_I was sitting there gazing lazily into the gym when I heard his loud voice followed by the laughter of others. I shifted my eyes to see Edward walk into the gym with a few of his buddies in tow and by the looks of it he made a joke. I scowled a little and shifted my eyes away from him, determined to ignore him. I heard to doors opening and closing around me while every filed in and found a spot around me on the bleachers. Luckily Edward and his posse were on the opposite side. _

_The coach walked over and cleared his throat. "Okay guys, as you know today we'll be starting badminton. I want you to pair up into teams of twos and then grab a racket. Once that's done choose a net and get started. Oh and I will be rotating the teams every ten minutes so listen for my whistle." He said quickly. In other words, do what you want and make it look like you're playing a sport while I sit on my lazy behind, observe and shout orders. _

_Immediately everyone started rushing to get partners, tending to stick with their same gender but not always. I stood up and shifted my feet awkwardly, wondering what poor soul would end up being my partner. Well if anyone was brave enough to ask that is. After a minute, however, I was getting nervous that I would be stuck alone which would probably be worse than causing an accident. _

_I felt a tap on my shoulder and came face to face with a pair of baby blue eyes. "Hey Bella…ummm…you want to be my partner? I have the rackets" Mike asked timidly, holding out his hand to show the death contraptions in his hand. _

"_Sure, thanks Mike. Though are you sure? I don't want to accidently hurt you." I asked, taking one of the rackets from his hand, holding it carefully. Though it was still a little awkward being around him I thought he was a decent guy. I couldn't tell though if he was nice because he wanted to be or because my parents were his parent's bosses. _

"_Don't worry, I'll stay out of your way." He chuckled a little and I joined him as we went to find a spot. The first team we were against was Jessica Stanley and Lauren Malory which was a little awkward. Jessica kept shooting longing looks at Mike while Lauren constantly scowled at me. Lauren was on my team for that first day in gym and it seems she never forgave me for my horible playing. We had been playing for a while, Jessica about to serve, when the whistle blew and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding while we switched to another net against two boys I didn't know. I stayed out of Mikes way and was surprised how good he was. He was an army of one and did all the work, I'll admit I was a bit impressed. I managed to hit the birdie once during that game and even though it went half way across the room into the middle of another game I couldn't help but smile that I managed to at least hit it. It was a first for me. _

_The people on the third team we faced were nearly as bad as me and I actually was able to play a slightly bigger role and scored a point. Mike was still doing 90% of the work but that was still 10% less than when we began. I felt my confidence growing a little, thinking maybe badminton wasn't so bad after all, and was beginning to actually enjoy myself when we came to the next net and my heart stopped. _

_Staring back at me was Edward and some other burley looking guy, I think his name was Paul. Edward smiled crookedly at me, his eyes shinning with mischief and I had a feeling he planned on getting me back for business class. I was giving myself a pep talk in my head, trying to convince myself I could take those two but not convincing myself in the least. When the teacher told us to begin Edward's smirk grew wider as while Mike prepared to serve. Any confidence I had managed to build up earlier was quickly deflated when I saw how good both Edward and Paul were and soon mike was looking tired, playing for the both of us again while I moved around awkwardly. _

_It was Edward's turn to serve and I wanted to kick myself for letting my eyes roam over his upper body as he prepared to serve. I shook my head to get those thoughts out of my head and concentrated. He shot it in my direction for the forty-second time, yes I was counting, and in that moment I decided to try and go for it. They had been picking on me the entire game, always serving it to me to take advantage at my less than impressive performance, so I wanted to show them up even just a little. Of course Mike went for it at the same time and as his racket made contact with the birdie mine smacked him on the head. Hard!_

"_Omg Mike, are you alright? I am sooo sorry!" I said in a rush while he rubbed his head, his eyes filling with a tiny bit of moisture from the pain. That was the second time this week I hit him with something on his head. I looked over onto the other side of the net to see both Paul and Edward laughing. Jerks. _

"_Ya I'm fine, don't worry about it." He replied, giving me a small smile. God I felt bad but that did stop me from almost jumping for joy when I heard the teacher blowing his whistle to end the class. _

"_Put the rackets away people and neatly, don't just throw them into a pile" The teacher yelled over the crowd. _

"_Here Mike, let me take those it's the least I can do." I said, reaching for his racket. I could see he was about to protest so I cut him off. "Please, it'll make me feel a little better." He sighed but nodded his head muttering a quick thank you before walking over to the change rooms, rubbing his head as he went. _

_I went to the growing pile of discarded rackets and frowned at the mess. Did they not hear that we weren't supposed to just throw them into a pile? I shook my head placed the ones in my hand gently into the pile. I stood up and turned around quickly, my first mistake, and took a step forward, my second mistake. I stepped on one of the handles and it shot up, entangling between my legs and lurched me forward. _

_I screamed as I put my hand instinctively in front of me to brace my fall. My hands came in contact with the hard floor and I bumped my head a little. "Ow." I moaned, slowly trying to get my legs to work properly again. I was on my knees, my face burning hot, when a hand shot out of no where and I looked up into the face that has been both the subject of my anger and fantasies. Edward Cullen was helping me? _

_I switched my gaze to his hand looking at it like it was going to transform into a scorpion or something, part of me suspicious thinking he had an alterior motive. He huffed in impatience when I still hadn't taken it, shoving it a bit closer to my face. I sighed but took his hand, a strange shock running up my arm like the first night I shook his hand though luckily he didn't extract it back like last time. If he had I would probably would have fallen back on my face. As he helped me up I noticed he was shaking a little now and that's when he noticed he was laughing lightly. My appreciation was quickly replaced by annoyance. _

"_Thanks." I said curtly and stalked off towards the girls changing room, not bothering to look back. _

"_Any time." I heard him say behind me but I kept up my pace, desperate to get changed and get home. _

_~*~ END FALSHBACK~*~ _

So, not only did I have a nice bruise forming on my shins but a slight bump on my forehead accompanied by a head ache. For once I was grateful for the rain that met me when I walked out of the school and into the parking lot. The light cold dampness hitting my face helped sooth my aching head and I turned my head upward for a moment. When I started up my car I immediately turned up the heat and began to back out, not seeing the damn Volvo driving ridiculously fast and coming at me from my right. I slammed on my breaks and he did the same, our cars narrowly avoiding a crash. His front end was mere centimeters from my back.

"Damnit!" I shouted, my heart pounding. I glared in my rear view mirror and found him doing he same. I couldn't believe he had the nerve to glare at me, he was the one driving like a freaking maniac. Suddenly he hit his horn loudly, gesturing for me to move since I was blocking his path. I got a sick pleasure for making him wait and I could see his impatience growing. He opened his door to step out, clearly intending to come over and chew me out, and once he closed it behind him I took off, leaving him standing in the rain. It was wrong, I knew that, but I couldn't help laugh at his furious expression. This guy just rubbed me the wrong way. His attitude brought out the worst in me though at this moment I was enjoying evil Bella, who sat comfortably on my left shoulder sharpening her pitchfork and whistling the Darth Vadar tune. Good Bella, on the other hand, was engrossed in a magazine in a lazy boy chair clearly oblivious to what had transpired.

The weird thing about Edward Cullen was to everyone else he actually seemed to be decent and kind guy, it was only with me he was cold. I couldn't understand what I had done for him to treat me like a leper. The more I thought about it the more my annoyance grew and I decided I wouldn't let him get to me or at least not let him know he is. Everything he dished out I could easily dish back. He did not know who he was messing with. You know what they say 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.'

When I pulled into the driveway I saw that my parent's car was not there, indicating that they were still at the store but this was not surprising. They spent much of there time there these days, though Renee was doing an exceptional job balancing this on top of her interior design craze. Our house was coming along nicely but I was fairly sure that was mostly due to Esme Cullen's assistance. She had been over everynight this week with my mother and the two always ended up gossiping and having a glass of wine by the end of the night. Charlie and Carlisle were getting along and he occasionally joined his wife though since both men were working really hard they weren't together as often. I usually just ended up locked in my room doing homework or reading but that was nothing new.

When I turned my car off I was still fuming over Edward's attitude and this only got worse when I saw Satan himself pull in front of his own house. I grabbed my bag roughly from the passenger seat and pulled it onto one shoulder as I stepped out into the light drizzle. I heard the loud thud of a car door being slammed and I knew instantly who it was but didn't bother to give him notice. I rushed up the steps and nearly fell on my face when I slipped on the wet stone but I managed to stay upright, doing some awkward hop and balance maneuver. Once I steadied myself I let out a breath of relief and walked a bit slower, I didn't want anymore head injuries.

I was unlocking my front door when I felt the hairs on the back of my neck and arms rise slightly that made me feel like I was being watched. I discretely peaked through my hair as I turned the door knob and sure enough my eyes met his deep green ones. Damn him and his eyes, the ones that had the ability to make my mind numb while simultaneously invoking my anger. I could see him shaking lightly and I could tell he was trying to hold back his laughter. I scowled at him while my face began to heat up in embarrassment and my eyes narrowed.

"You all right there Swan?" He shouted, his voice dripping with amusement at my moment of clumsiness and his lips forming that cocky ass grin of his. You know the grin I'm talking about. It was a frat-boy smirk. The 'yeah, I'm an ass, but you still think I'm hot' smirk. I glared in his direction while my fists clenched at my side, just begging to smack it off his face. Rather than make a verbal retort I stuck out my tongue, something I picked up from Alice, and while I knew it was beyond juvenile I didn't care. Of course this pushed him over the edge and his laughter burst through forcefully, causing him to almost double over.

"Stupid, shiny Volvo owner." I mumbled angrily under my breath as I made my retreat into the house, finally silencing his annoying voice. After I kicked off my soaking wet shoes, note to self invest in boots, and hung up my jacket I went to the kitchen to grab a quick snack. Luckily my parents had gone to the grocery store and while they may not have bought a whole lot it would do. I made a small sandwich and quickly went upstairs to my room.

It still smelled like paint from the last two days of re-doing it so I opened up my window to air it out a bit. I saw Edward enter his room and rather than give him more ammunition about me looking at him again I quickly closed my curtains, even though the wind kept opening them slightly. I was grateful my bed was set up now, same with my desk, but what I was most grateful for was the internet cord that was now attached to my laptop. Renee and Charlie had finally gotten it hooked up yesterday so I spent much of last night answering e-mails from my friends back in San Francisco. I was disappointed, however, that EC failed to make an appearance.

I placed my bag beside by desk and the plate of food by my computer before turning it on. I signed onto my messenger and smiled at my luck, he was on!

ECmusic: _Hey! You're back! I thought you were ignoring me there for a while._

Bclassics: _C'mon EC, you know me better than that. I would never abandon you, I shudder to think what would happen to you without my guidance and wisdom. I only got my internet hooked up, last night, you were the one who wasn't on ;) _

ECmusic: _You're right, I don't know what I would do without you. I'm glad you're back though, I've had a hell of a week. _

Bclassics: _Oh don't get me started on bad weeks! I'm officially part of the move from hell. _Okay maybe the move isn't as bad as I thought. More like the neighbour from hell.

ECmusic: _I was about to ask you how that was going but I guess I know the answer to that now. What's wrong, the moving company misplace your set of Jane Austen books? I hope you went easy on them though I may tell my dad to be on the lookout for thoroughly beaten movers. _Yes that would have been just my luck but I warned those guys ahead of time that if such a thing happened then they would pay dearly. Needless to say those books were now resting comfortably on my book shelf.

Bclassics: _Not funny EC. No a certain pretty boy is driving me nuts! I was actually hoping you can help with this one. _

ECmusic: _Pretty Boy? You need to elaborate on that one, who's pretty boy? _

Bclassics: _My neighbour. I can't stand him! Total pompous jerk. _

ECmusic: _Haha, looks like you and me are in the same boat, my new neighbour is a heartless shrew, I understand your pain. Though for someone who claims to be unable to stand her neighbour you gave him an interesting name. Are you sure your confusing passion for anger :P_ What the hell! He's supposed to be helping me, not teasing me. Ugh he can be just as bad as Edward I swear.

Bclassics: _I'll show you passion. Murder, the ultimate crime of passion. _

ECmusic: _Wow this guy must be bad, you're not one to get violent. But I am still curious as to why you named him pretty boy. _When I read this I blanked out for a second. Why did I name him that? I typed it without thinking, going to the first thing that popped into my mind. God, he's not _that _good looking. That little voice in the back of my mind was shaking her head at my denial. 'You keep thinking that Bella.' Once again I wanted that little voice to shut the hell up!

Bclassics: _Because that's exactly what he thinks he is, but in reality he isn't all that. _Okay that was a blatant lie but he doesn't need to know that._ Plus I decided to be the better person and not go for my original name for him, rise above and all that BS _

ECmusic: _And that would be? _I thought for a second before I came up with a good nick name, one that definitely suited him more than pretty boy.

Bclassics: _Colonoscopy_

ECmusic: _Colonoscopy? Do I really want to hear the reasoning behind that particular name? _

Bclassics: _Well he always acts like he has something stuck up his ass. I'm just going to give him the benefit of the doubt and believe it's for medical reasons. _

ECmusic: _LMAO classic B, you never fail to crack me up. So what did this guy do anyway to make you hate him so much? Do I need to throw a few fists around? _Hmmm, I like protective EC.

Bclassics: _You mean besides existing. He treats me like crap for NO reason. I have not done a thing to him to warrant his hostility. He is always making snide comments and laughing at me. He could use with a good ass whipping and while I appreciate your offer surely you wouldn't deny me the satisfaction of me doing it personally. You're more than welcome to watch though ;) _

ECmusic: _Hmmm that is very tempting. I hope you're planning on selling tickets to this UFC flight haha. Besides that this guy sounds like a total ass. How can he not like you? You're such a great person, he's missing out on a great friend. _My heart melted at his words. If anyone was the great friend it was him, he never failed to bring me up when I was down.

Bclassics: _Thanks but really I don't know what to do. Do you have any idea on why he might not like me? You have more insight into the male psyche than me, assistance please!_

ECmusic: _afraid not B, but some guys are just like that. Maybe he's trying to over-compensate for something, you are amazing after all so I'm sure he feeling inferior in your presence haha. _Way to lay it on thick EC. I rolled my eyes but couldn't fight the smile creeping onto my face._ I say ignore his dumb ass, he is clearly not worth it. But if he keeps giving you trouble you know where to find me. I'll think of something to bring him down a peg or two. _I chuckled because I knew he would, plus he owed me for all the schemes I came up with to get back at his brother.

Bclassics: _Thanks, I guess I'll just have to deal though its nice to know I at least have you. I can't talk to my parents about it, they love him and his family ugh. They think he's such a charming boy, if only they knew. _I wasn't kidding when I said my parents loved him, my mother adored him though I couldn't see why. He was polite around them but definitely not friendly. Ever since that first night she has been trying to push me to go for him and even his own mother has said a few things when she was over. Seriously, in their dreams. 'Or yours Bella.' The voice said again. Ugh even my own brain is against me!

ECmusic: _Damn straight, I got your back ;) So other than this "pretty boy" menace of yours, how are things? Is your new town and school okay or just as bad as you feared lol _

Bclassics: _Not as bad but still not good. It's gonna be a while before I adjust to the weather and the town. Schools alright, my classes are fairly easy, kind of annoying but I did make a friend and she is quite a character lol and her boyfriend is nice. Though the Power Puff can really wear you out, ball of energy that one is lol _

ECmusic: _lol she sounds interesting. And the name? _

Bclassics: _You mean Power Puff? _

ECmusic: _Ya. You know the rules, you must justify the name lol _

Bclassics: _Well she reminds me of the Power Puff girls, I couldn't choose one because she really is a combination of all three lol therefore Power Puff was born :P _I thought it suited her. She had Buttercups looks and kicking ass and taking names motto and had an air of confidence around her. She was bubbly and sweet, making you want to hug her while simultaneously wishing she would calm down like Bubbles. Last but not lease she was smart and classy like Blossom. Oh and she was short, but in a good way. How can I just choose one?

ECmusic: _Once again, she sounds interesting. What about this boy toy of hers, is he just as hyper? Is he the astro boy to her power puff? lol _I burst out laughing.

Bclassics: _Boy toy/astro boy, really EC **rollz eyes** and you accuse me of cheesy lines. Actually Baileys is actually really different from her, but they compliment each other. It doesn't hurt he's good looking either lol. _

ECmusic: _Why did you use his actual name? _Huh? What is he talking about?

Bclassics: _whose name? _

ECmusic: _Bailey _

Bclassics: _That's not his actual name. I named him after the drink Baileys because his smooth yet strong and if you have to much you'll end up spilling all your secrets haha. _

ECmusic: _wow B, you have really thought over your names this time. Impressive_

Bclassics: _What can I say, they are quite the characters and I was in a creative mood today lol. Now speaking of names and neighbours, it's time for you to dish on this heartless shrew of yours. Surely she isn't as bad as pretty boy lol _

ECmusic: _I don't know about that. I was totally right about her family, rich folks who roll into town and suddenly think they own the place. They even admitted to wanting to get away from the city ugh I hate fakers. Hershey is their little pride and joy and has been butting heads with me since day one. _

Bclassics: _Hershey? _And he thought my nickname was weird, I really wanted to hear his reasoning behind that one.

ECmusic: _Ya like a Hershey Kiss. _

Bclassics: _Why EC, Hershey Kiss? It that because she is as sweet as chocolate and you want a taste :P And you accuse me of having a crush. _

ECmusic: _Shut it B, it has nothing to do with that. When I was younger I used to eat so many of those chocolates that eventually got a million cavities. She's exactly like that, wrapped up in a pretty package but too much of her and you end up with a tooth ache. Unfortunately brushing and flossing won't make this one disappear. In school she is a know it all and can't get the hint to leave me alone. Every where I turn she appears. _

Bclassics: _Pretty little package hmmmm despite what you say it sounds like you definitely have a thing for her hehe _Despite my teasing words for some reason I didn't like the name he gave her, or the description of her looks. It wasn't anger per-say, more like annoyance. I had no clue why and pushed it away, blaming it on the emotional roller coaster I endured this week.

ECmusic: _Not funny B. The girl is a nightmare. I'm going to be bald soon from pulling at my hair in frustration. _

Bclassics: _Noooo, not your hair! Lol I'm surprised you finally met someone who can get under your skin and can resist your gentlemanly charms. Have you ever thought it may be a front though? I know what it's like to be the new girl and it sucks. _

ECmusic: _It's not new girl anxiety B, she goes out of her way to annoy me. You should of seen what she did today ugh C'mon you're supposed to be on my side **pouts** _Awww man he's right, he did nothing but support me and here I am defending the girl.

Bclassics: _You're right, sorry about that. You know I've got your back. If she gets really bad I'll give her a bald spot to match yours haha _

ECmusic: _Hmmm, two girls fighting over me. I like that imagery. _

Bclassics: _Pig!_

ECmusic: _I'm kidding!...mostly. So do you have any advise on how to deal with Hershey? _Melt her in the microwave I thought darkly. Wait, where the hell did that come from?

Bclassics: _Hmmmm, not really. It's a toss up between ignoring her completely and meeting her challenges head on. No one likes a push over ;) For now I think we both need to play it by ear. We'll come up with something I'm sure, we always do. _

ECmusic: _True. _

Bclassics: _Soooo enough about annoying neighbours. Have you finished that special project yet? _

ECmusic: _Afraid not _

Bclassics: _Are you close, c'mon I really want to hear it. _

ECmusic: _Patience is a virtue B._

Bclassics: _Screw virtue, I want me a song lol Can I at least have another clue? Please, I've had a bad week._

ECmusic: _Haha, man pretty boy is having a bad effect on you. I don't think I have ever seen you so angry/violent. I guess I better hurry up so I don't feel your wrath. I guess one more clue won't hurt. Lets see, the poem I am using has a one word title. _

Bclassics: _What can I say he just has that effect on people. _Well me anyways, everyone else he is all chummy and nice. _And that's not much of a clue! Is it you mission to slowly drive me insane? _

ECmusic: _Maybe…:P _

We talked for a while longer about nothing in particular, he through out a few ideas on how to deal with Edward and I did the same for his Hershey. He refused to give me anymore information on the composition he was writing so I decided to try again another time. When my parents finally arrived home I got roped into painting yet again. Alice called asking me to come over to her place tomorrow when she got back from shopping to help with planning the Halloween haunt . I gracefully accepted though I was a little scared, Alice tends to get carried away. Still, it felt good to have a friend here and while I couldn't always keep up with her I liked Alice.

When the night finally ended I smiled to myself for surviving the first week here. The rain was coming down heavily now so I walked to my window to shut it quickly. Edwards light was still on but the curtains were closed. I scowled at his window, trying to discover the enigma that was Edward Cullen.

Eventually I crawled into my bed and was able to find sleep, certain green eyed man entering my dreams as he did every night since I met him.

**Sorry it ended abuptly but I hoped you enjoyed it anyway. I'm posting this quickly and haven't had time to really edit since I have to go study for an exam now so forgive me if there are mistakes. I'll be fixing those at a later date :)**

**Don't forget to REVIEW can I get 10, maybe 15 reviews? Pretty please! Hershey Kisses to everyone who reviews :D **


	5. Chapter 5: Everybody Loves a Clown

**I am soooo sorry for the long wait folks. School has been insane and I recently had a death in my family so I either haven't had the time or wasn't in the mood to write. My last exam is on the sixteeth so hopefully shortly after that I can get another chapter up but prob not until then sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter, though theres no EC this time just Edward. Thanks to all those who reviewed for the last chapter! I read every single one and if you have any questions just ask!**

**Anywayz, Read, Review and of course Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Everybody loves a clown**

_I didn't know where I was but quite frankly I didn't care, nothing could ruin the peace and contentment I felt in this moment. I spun slowly taking in the breath taking meadow, in awe of its beauty, as the sun shown brilliantly overhead. Wild flowers grew around me as they nestled comfortably grass and the wind blew gently, ruffling my hair on my shoulders. It was the kind of place you only saw depicted in works of art. So beautiful it almost hurt to look at it but you couldn't look away, afraid that it may disappear the moment you do. I walked forward slowly and closed my eyes creating a light orange glow behind my eye lids. _

_"Bella…" I heard the velvet voice behind me, breaking the silence that existed before. I knew that voice anywhere and I was almost scared to turn around, not knowing what to expect. Taking a deep breath I slowly turned my body towards his voice. I had to hold up my hands to block the suns glare from my eyes. I searched the area a moment, allowing my eyes to adjust, when I saw him. _

_Edward was standing at the forests edge leaning against a tree in the shadows, his eyes boring into mine. His deep green eyes seemed to mold into our surroundings, as if this is where he belonged. I was frozen in my place, unsure of what to do. A part of me told me to chew him out for ruining my peaceful solitude yet I couldn't seem to find the words, lost in his blazing emerald stare. So I did nothing and continued to stand there staring. _

_Without breaking eye contact he slowly pushed away from the tree and stepped into the sun. His skin almost shown in the sun's rays and his hair revealed even more colours among the bronze. In that moment he was beyond words and without a doubt the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. A beauty I often envied and hated him for. Each step he took was measured and slow as he came towards me and each second he got closer my body felt more alive, a reaction I couldn't understand. _

_In what seemed like an eternity he was finally in front of me, providing a small bit of shade and giving me a better look at his face. My eyes scanned over his flawless skin, chizzled jaw and red lips. There were so many things I wanted to ask him in this moment. Where were we? What was he doing here? What had I done to make him treat me so differently? Why couldn't I get him out of my mind? _

_My voice wouldn't work, the questions going unasked in my mind. Instead I was lost in his closeness, a small current working its way between us. His face showed no emotion, his usual crooked smirk gone, yet his eyes betrayed his calm. _

_Suddenly his face slowly moved closer to mine, his eyes alight with a fire, so different from the one I was used to seeing; the fires of anger were replaced with a different kind of fire that I couldn't place but had every nerve ending in my body shaking with anticipation. I closed my eyes and I felt his breath fan over my face, his lips only millimeters from mine now._

"_Bella..." he whispered again, his lips close enough that I felt the light vibrations on my lips when he spoke. My hands moved from my sides up to his shoulders and gripped lightly. Just a little closer and…_

I woke up abruptly to the sound of a door downstairs shutting loudly, my body sitting up quickly as I took in my surroundings. I blinked a few times, expecting the hardwood to become the lush grass I was standing in earlier, and looked around my room. The sky outside my window was a cloudy grey and I was most definitely alone. When I realized it was just a dream I groaned loudly and fell back violently onto my pillow, burying my face into the softness.

This wasn't the first time I had dreamt of Edward Cullen this week, each time the dreams got more vivid and this had been the most realistic yet. Even now I could almost feel the heat of the sun or his breath on my face. I groaned again in annoyance. On one hand I was angry at myself for having these dreams since I still hated the cocky ass for how he has treated me. Yet part of me was deeply annoyed that the dream stopped before anything actually happened…again.

I punched my pillow half heartedly a few times, squeezing my eyes shut. "Why can't I stop thinking of him?!" I grumbled to myself. Nothing had happened and nothing was ever going to happen so why did my mind keep conjuring these images up? It obvious I was physically attracted to him but there was something else that drew me in, something I couldn't place. I had never felt such a physical draw to anyone in my life but of course it had to be the one person I can't stand. My face heated a little embarrassment when I thought back to the dream though for some reason I couldn't fight the very small smile that graced my lips.

I lay there for a few minutes, resting my eyes though I was no longer tired. Suddenly I heard stomping coming up the stairs and I assumed it was my father though I was shocked when I heard them coming towards my room. Just as I opened my eyes my bedroom door swung open loudly causing me to yelp a little in surprise and cover myself with my blanket.

"Ahhh! What the hell!" I yelled as my eyes flew to my door way, my mind freezing when I saw who it was.

"Can you explain why you are still in bed?" Alice asked, raising her eyebrows at me. My mouth was open and I was gaping at her, part of me thinking I was still dreaming but I couldn't think of why I would dream of Alice barging into my room on a Sunday.

"What are you talking about?" I asked when I finally found my voice.

She huffed in annoyance and stalked over to my alarm clock, grabbed it and practically shoved it into my face. "It's almost noon Bella." As if that answer her question.

"Your point?" I usually slept in on Sundays, you could say it was a tradition.

"My _point _is that you are wasting a perfectly fine day when we have work to do." I glanced out the window and saw the usual grey clouding the sky. By whose definition was this a fine day? She walked over to my closet and started going through it mumbling under her breath and shaking her head. "You seriously need some new clothes but don't worry I'll rectify that soon enough." She announced as she started putting together an outfit on my bed. I just sat there numbly, feeling as if I was in the twilight zone or something. After a minutes she looked up at me and her brow furrowed for a moment. "You okay Bella? You look a little flushed."

That brought me out of my shock induced stupor as I remembered _exactly _why I was so flushed. "I'm fine Alice, ummm what did you mean we have work to do." I said quickly trying to change the subject and I got out of my bed and began stretching, my eyes quickly scanning the window. Nothing.

"I need your help with some of the planning for the Halloween haunt. I got the rest of the decorations yesterday with Jasper" her lips pulled up when she said his name "but I need help organizing them into boxes pertaining to each theme and I want your input on some of my ideas. Next week we'll be meeting with the rest of the volunteers to survey the rooms and then the next week is the actual construction." She grabbed my arm and led me to the bathroom, pushing me in. "Sooo, get ready already so we can leave, I'll wait for you down stairs." At that she turned quickly and danced out of my room.

I sighed but quickly jumped into the shower to wash the grim off my body before drying my hair and pulling on whatever Alice chose for me. After I surveyed myself in the mirror to make sure I was decent I grabbed my purse and left my room. As I was walking down the stairs I heard voices coming from the kitchen, recognizing my mother and Alice immediately.

"Is she always so out of it in the morning?" Alice asked, her voice dripping with both annoyance and humor. I heard plates clinking around on the table.

"Usually." My mom chuckled and I rolled my eyes as I walked into the kitchen.

"Not true and I would appreciate it if my mother and my friend didn't talk about me when I'm not here." I said grudgingly.

"Best friend." Alice corrected in a serious tone and I couldn't help but smile at her, despite my annoyance. "And we weren't saying anything bad or untrue Bella." I shook my head and started looking in the fridge for something quick to eat. There wasn't much but I managed to grab the necessary ingredients for a turkey sandwich. I sat down across from Alice and began eating as she watched me intently. Every once in a while she would huff and tap her foot on the ground, well the tips of her foot since the chair was a little too high for her. I slowed down my eating on purpose and she glared, causing me to chuckle.

I finished eventually and walked over to the sink to deposit my dishes. I had just turned the water off when I felt a small hand latch onto my elbow and begin dragging me out of the kitchen.

"You girls have fun!" My mom shouted after us.

"We will ." Alice chimed, not missing a step as she looked back and flashed my mom a brilliant smile.

"Whoa Alice where's the fire?" I laughed, trying not to fall as she continued to pull me towards the front door. Damn she was strong!

"We wouldn't be in such a rush if you changed your sleeping habits." She said lightly, turning to me and finally letting go of me as we stepped outside. "Seriously Bella, noon?" She shook her head as she bounded down the steps. I for one took each with a measured pace.

"You know, not all of us have boundless amounts of energy. Besides, if you wanted to get started earlier then why didn't you come over earlier? Speaking of which, how did you get into my house anyway?" I asked as we headed towards her car. I was too shocked to ask her when she first bounded into my room but now that I could think again I was puzzled.

"I called your place a few times and every single time your mom said you were still in bed so eventually I decided to come over and get you myself. Oh and your mother let me in." She smiled as she unlocked her car and jumped in. I followed suit, silently cursing my mother for her apparent hand in my wakeup and quickly realized that I was woken up from my dream when Alice came in and shut our front door. I couldn't decide if I was grateful or annoyed with her by that fact.

"Ya well next time try not to charge into my room like some axe murderer, okay? I don't think my heart can take it." I joked.

"There won't be a next time since I you have earned the error of your ways and realised that waking up at noon is just plain wrong." She said seriously and I couldn't help but laugh.

She took off for her house, us bantering the whole way, and soon we were pulling into a beautiful house that looked like it belonged in the Victorian age. Once inside she dragged me to the basement and my eyes bugged out as I eyed the countless boxes. "Edward wasn't kidding when he said you bought out all the Halloween stores in the state."

Alice simply shrugged. "It'll be worth it. Now I have bins with their themes on them. Our mission, if you choose to accept it, is to go through these boxes and place the appropriate decorations within the proper bin." I half expected the Mission Impossible theme to suddenly start playing in the background.

I sighed but couldn't help but smile. "Like I have a choice Alice." She grinned and nodded her head in confirmation. She quickly went across the room and began tackling the first box. I joined her in the sorting, occassionally providing my imput or asking a question. We were down there for a few hours and just finishing when we heard the door open and shut upstairs.

"Alice?" Jasper's voice rang out and Alice's face immediately beamed as she quickly lept to her feet bounded up the steps. I followed after her only to be met with the sight of those two making out.

"Sickening isn't." Edward's voice came from the side I saw him leaning against a doorway, a bottle of water in his hand.

"Jealous?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes but didn't bother to answer. When they finally pulled apart Jasper spoke.

"We thought the four of us could watch a movie, maybe order in a pizza." He said cheerfully, his arms squeezing Alice tighter.

"That would be great. Bella and I have been working all day and could use a break. I'll finish the rest tomorrow, there's not much left to do. Why don't you and Edward go choose the movie while Bells and I order the food." She said in one breath. Jasper chuckled and kissed her cheek, nodding his head as he and Edward disappeared into another room.

"You think it wise letting the men choose the movie?" I asked. I hoped they wouldn't choose anything gory to watch while we're eating.

"Jasper's pretty good at choosing something he knows I'll like." She said simply. I shrugged and prepared drinks as she ordered the food. Once it was here we headed into the entertainment room and placed the food on the table.

"Great I'm starving." Edward said, immediately taking a slice. I glanced at the screen and froze at the movie choice.

"The Dark Knight?" I squeaked, I coughed to try and hide it but apparently it didn't work.

"Oh do you not like this movie?" Alice asked.

"Umm, I've never actually seen it." I replied nervously.

"Then why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" I blushed making them more eager for the answer.

"It has the joker in it." I stated quickly

"Soooo? Heath Ledger is amazing as the joker." Edward chimed in.

"Well I'm sortofafraidofclowns" I mumbled extremely quickly and quietly.

"I'm sorry Bella but we didn't catch that." Jasper said gently.

"I sort of have a fear of clowns." I said slowly, embarrassed. My parents took me to the carnival once and I managed to get lost in the so called fun house. When a clown jumped out and scared me I freaked and ran. When I finally found my way out I ran into my moms arms and cried all night. I had been scared of them ever since.

Edward snorted. "You can't be serious." He asked incredulously.

I gave him a glare. "They are creepy!" I shot back. He shook his head in disbelief and amusement

"Don't worry Bella, its not that bad and if you get really get scared we can turn it off. We're here and he'll just be on the screen. It'll be fine." Jasper said kindly. Jasper always had a way of calming people down. I nodded slowly and sat down between Alice and Edward, the second most definitely not being my choice, on the couch as the turned the movie on. I ate a little but most of the time I squeezed my eyes shut during certain parts, even grabbing hold of Edward once much to my embarrassment. He chuckled but didn't say anything as I gripped tightly to him, one eye peaking as he hit Batman with some form of metal rod. Silently I was praying that Batman would get up and kick his creepy ass already.

When the movie was over I gave a sigh of relief. "See Bella, that wasn't so bad was it." I grimaced but nodded. We quickly tidied up before me and Edward said goodbye to the two of them. I followed Edward back to our homes and gave him a short nod before I went inside and he returned it. I went to bed after checking to see if EC was on, though I was disappointed. Grumbling I fell into a restless slumber cursing whoever made that stupid movie and prayed the nightmares stayed away. For once I prayed for a dream of Edward Cullen.

----*----Two weeks later----*----

"A little to the left Bella!" Alice chimed from behind me. I cursed under my breath as I stretch my hand over, trying to hang this damn ghost on the basketball net in the gym. It was Saturday and the Halloween Haunt was tomorrow. Those helping with the decorating were in the various rooms putting everything Alice bought together. Alice and I were currently in the gym, the main event area, while I balanced on rickety ladder with her behind me barking orders. I had almost broken my neck several times though that never seemed to detour her. When I asked why she didn't just do it she claimed she was too small and unfortuneatly she was right.

"Alice I can't put it any further left!" I said, annoyed. If I knew I would be taking orders all day I would have joined the military. My arm was beginning to burn a little from holding it outstretched and above me.

"That's perfect, right there!" She sang. I sighed in relief as I secured it before slowly stepping down from the ladder. I surveyed the room and I admit I was quite proud of what we had accomplished. The gym was barely recognizable and it surprised how much me and Alice did even in six hours. Still, I was pretty tired and in need of a shower.

"We almost done Alice?" I asked she flitted around the room, adjusting things as she went.

"Yup, we just need to put a few things in your car that were extras. The boxes are a little heavy so I called for some assistance. Here!" She shoved a smaller box into my hands. "This ones light. Go put it in your trunk and I'll join you in a minute I just need to fix a few things." She said not looking at me and skipped across to the other side of the gym.

I left the school as per Alice's orders, walked out to my car and deposited the box into my trunk before hopping onto its hood to wait for Alice. The wind was blowing the loose strands of hair that fell out of my bun around my face but I enjoyed it. After being cooped up in that school on a weekend for the last few hours the fresh air felt good. I knew Alice would be a while. A minute to Alice was probably closer to thirty minutes in reality. Unlike the rest of us she ran on Alice time. After a few minutes of looking blankly into the sky, hoping the sun would make an appearance, I grabbed my purse and took out my notebook.

I did my usual ritual of turning to the front page and running my fingers over that quote before finding a blank page to write on. I had written in my book a lot lately due to the roller coaster of emotions and events that were happening around me. It was my one constant companion and though it was an inanimate object I couldn't help but feel grateful to it. I bit the end of my pen for a second before I started jotting down what was in my head, nothing special just something familiar and comforting.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, my eyes never leaving the page, that I didn't hear anyone approach me. It wasn't until I felt the hot breath on my cheek and a familiar velvet voice that I was jerked out of my world.

"What are you writing?" Edward asked out of no where and I visibly jumped in shock, partly because he scared me and the other part because he was willingly so close to me, filling my nose with his wonderful scent. From the moment I heard his voice and had turned my head towards him my eyes drank him in. Sure we didn't get along but for some reason I could never stop myself from momentarily looking over him and I always scolded my self internally about it but it still didn't stop me from doing it again and again. What can I say it was a guilty pleasure though I still couldn't figure out why he affected me so strongly.

I clutched my hand over my chest, my heart beating like a jack hammer, as I jumped off the hood. "Don't do that!" I practically yelled. He looked taken back by my words.

"Do what? I just asked a question." He stared at me like I had two heads.

"I mean don't sneak up on people, you almost gave me a heart attack." I shook my head. "How did you get here anyway? I didn't see you pull in." My eyes scanned the parking lot and lone and behold his silver Volvo was across the lot where it wasn't earlier. How did I not hear him arrive? He started speaking again so I tore my eyes away from his car.

"First of all I didn't sneak up on you since I walked right in front of you in plain view. And secondly, if you weren't so engrossed in that note book of yours you would have seen that, which brings me back to my question. What are you writing?"

"Nothing." I said quickly, shutting the book and stuffing it into my purse before he had a chance to swipe it away or sneak a peak, it was definitely kind of thing he would do.

He looked at me in disbelief. "For something that is nothing" he did air quotations when he said the last word, "you seemed pretty into it. You looked like you were off in some other universe, which would explain why you didn't hear me. Soooo spill." He took a step closer and I took a step back. Unfortunately he was right, I had been lost in my head and I was a little embarrassed. No one had ever seen me like that, at least no one I knew, and I felt a bit exposed now that he had seen me in a moment where I was vulnerable.

I composed my emotions so he didn't know my discomfort before I straightened a little and narrowed my eyes at his nosey behaviour. "Why do you care." I said warily. Edward hadn't shown any interest in me or my life for weeks unless it was a snide remark or making fun of me so his sudden interest made me suspicious.

He shifted his foot for a second and seemed to be thinking of what to say. "I don't care." He finally replied, defiantly. For some reason I didn't quite believe that, something in his eyes told me he did care but I couldn't for the life of me think of why. "I was just curious."

"Haven't you heard? Curiosity killed the cat. I ran the thing over myself." I said darkly. I couldn't help it, he always made me get defensive and when my note book is involved I get even more so. Only one other knew of its existence, I haven't even told Alice, and I planned to keep it that way.

Suddenly Edward was laughing and I couldn't help but enjoy the sound, it sounded so care free and so different from the other times he laughed in my presence when it always seemed forced. "That was actually kind of funny Swan and somehow I can see you doing that." He gave me his signature crooked smile so I rolled my eyes. "Still I think I'll take my chances." He finished and looked at me expectantly.

He was getting on my nerves now. He thinks just because he is curious and asks that I will show him it? Well he's got another thing coming. I zipped my bag tightly and secured it on my shoulder. "Well I'm not. It's none of your business what I was writing so drop it." The words came out a bit harsher than I intended but I needed to make sure he got the message that he wasn't going to get what he wanted.

"It must be important to you to get so defensive." He prodded, probably hoping to provoke me into accidently giving him a clue but I refused to let him.

"You never explained what you were doing here." I said, trying to change the subject. Besides I was actually curious to why he was here on a weekend.

"You never asked." I shook my head but didn't respond, waiting for him to answer my question. He sighed before continuing. "Alice called and asked if I could help move some boxes for her since Jasper is busy with his dad or something." He shrugged his shoulders. Damn, of course this was the person Alice said she called. She couldn't give me a little warning?

"Well then why aren't you helping her?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I saw you sitting on your car and like I said earlier I got curious. Besides being harmful to the health of cats the last time I checked that wasn't a crime." He bit back.

"It should be." I mumbled under my breath. "Well Alice is in the gym so why don't you…" I continued when I was cut off by the powerpuff herself.

"Edward! Stop flirting with Bella and get your ass in here and help me!" Alice yelled across the lot. The two of us snapped our heads in her direction to see her standing in the door way of the school, he hands on her hips. Though I knew she was way off, bickering and flirting were definitely not the same thing, my face burned a little at her insinuation. Edward flirting with me? In what universe would that happen? Almost as if he read my thoughts Edward confirmed what I believed.

"I'm not flirting!" He yelled, though it was practically a growl, and started mumbling something under his breath that I couldn't catch.

"Whatever just come and help me, same with you Bella!" She ordered before turning around and marching back into the school. I sighed but began to make my way over to the school. I looked behind me to see if Edward was following but it was un-necessary since once I turned my head he breezed past me. He reached the doors before I did and I expected him to just go in but instead he held one of them open and waited.

I stopped and looked at him for a second, confused to this sudden display of chivalry. He huffed in annoyance and opened the door wider. I shook my head and walked through, hearing it shut a second later behind me.

"I have to say I didn't know you had it in you Edward." I joked.

"What are you talking about?" He was walking beside me now but stared straight ahead.

"You know, the whole opening the door thing. Very gentlemanly and very unlike you." I bit my lip at the last part, not meaning to say it.

"You don't know anything about me." He said angrily and looked a little offended. "No one does." His voice was so quiet at the end, barely above a whisper, that I wasn't sure if I heard right. If I did that part was most definitely not for my ears. Feeling a little guilty I decided not to press that issue and merely quickened my pace to match his.

We were almost at the gym when we passed the janitor and one of the teachers supervising today's activities. They said greetings to us before continuing their conversation. We made our way to the gym to see Alice moving around the gym with lightening speed. She turned to look at us.

"About time you two. Edward the boxes are there chop chop." She said as she snapped her fingers. I started giggling as Edward made his way over.

"You know, for someone so small you're incredibly annoying." He grumbled as he picked up the first box. He was definitely strong, I looked away. Once was enough for one day.

"What ever Edward. Everyone will thank me when they are blown away with what I've planned and done and shall bow before me." She said stuck out her tongue causing him to chuckle.

"Whatever you say short stuff" He yelled as he left the gym.

"So Alice, what did you need to me to do?" I asked, remembering she called for my help as well.

"Nothing." She said as she turned in a circle, surveying the gym. I looked at her in confusion.

"Nothing? Then why did you call me back in?" I asked. She looked over at me and smirked.

"Because I knew Edward would come that much quicker if you did." She shrugged but I could see something hidden in her eyes.

"Why would you think that?"

"Just a feeling." A look of all knowing fell upon her face and I sighed in defeat. In the short time I have known Alice I had discovered that she had an uncanny ability of knowing what would happen ahead of time. I quickly learned to just go with it so instead I just walked over to stand next to her.

"It really looks good doesn't" I said in surprise but there was pride in my voice.

"Of course it does. We make a hell of a team Bella. Imagine what it'll look like in the dark and black lights." She smiled widely.

"Okay I'm done, I have the last box." Edward said from behind us. We turned to look at him as he juggled a box in his hand. "We going?" He asked

"Yup let me just talk to the principle quickly." Alice ran out of the room and I slowly followed her. I ended up walking beside Edward again. He was grunting a little as he carried the largest of the boxes.

"You need help with that box? It looks a little heavy" I offered, trying to be polite.

"I'm fine." He silent breathlessly. I shook my head ay his stubbornness but opted instead to get the door for him.

"Thanks." He said quietly.

"You're Welcome." We walked over to his car as he placed the last box into his back seat. When he was done we stood there in awkward silence as we waited for Alice.

"So have you changed your mind about that notebook of yours?" He asked. I cursed under my breath, hoping he had forgotten.

"Nope" I said, avoiding his eyes.

"Why?" He asked.

"Drop it Edward." I grumbled and I smiled in relief when I saw Alice coming towards us.

"You guys alright?" She asked, sensing the tension.

"Just fine, are we done for today?" I asked, praying her answer was yes.

"Yup, though we need to come back tomorrow afternoon to set some of the games and the auction up but that shouldn't take long." I nodded my head. "Anyways, Edward I have your costume in my car." She sang.

"Whatever it is Alice I'm not wearing it." He said, annoyed.

"Edward Edward Edward." She shook her head. "You say that every year and every year which one of us gets their way? I do. And why is that?" She asked and I was shaking from holding back my laughter, Edwards face was too funny.

"Because you won't stop pestering me until I agree."

"Noooo, because you know I have yet to lead you astray and realize that bowing to my fashion expertise is the wise move." She sounded like a parent speaking to a child though he was over a foot taller than her. He grumbled something incoherent but seemed to give up.

"Well I'm going to head out, see you tomorrow Alice." I said as I headed towards my car. She waved goodbye and reminded me not to sleep in until noon, not caring that it was a Sunday. I agreed and hurried home and I'll admit I was a bit excited about tomorrow.

----*----Next Day----*----

It was the day of the Halloween haunt and Alice and I were just leaving the school after dealing with some last minute details. The event wasn't for another four hours but Alice insisted we go back to her place now and get ready. Rather than argue with her I jumped into my car and followed her home.

When we pulled into her driveway she left her car faster than light and danced to her front door, far to excited about getting dressed up. "Alice, when are you going to tell me what I'm wearing?" I shouted after her. She had been refusing to show me the costume she picked out for me nor would she tell me what it was. To be honest I was a little frightened. I wasn't ashamed of my body but I wasn't the type of girl to show much skin and the prospect that I she may dress me up as a naughty nurse or something like that had me sweating.

"All in due time Bella now hurry up we don't have much time since I have to get the both of us ready." She shook her head in pity as she eyed me. Now I'll admit Alice was a genius when it came to fashion but I wasn't as bad as she made me out to be. I sighed and walked through her front door only to be dragged up the spiral stair case and into her room. "Go into the bathroom, strip and shower. I'll work my magic when you come out!" She smiled brightly.

I did as I was told and showered in her enormous bathroom. When I got out I saw a royal blue robe laid out for me. I slipped it on and couldn't help but smile at how comfortable it was. I walked back into her room only to see Alice in what I believed to be a green tinkerbell dress, her hair slightly damp as she dried it. "Alice, where did you take a shower?"

She rolled her eyes. "We do have more than one bathroom Bella. I used the guest one across the hall." She said quickly, not taking her eyes off her reflection as she finished her hair, making it unbelievably more spikey than usual. I saw another garment bag on her bed and inched myself closer to it, curious. "Isabella Swan don't you dare peek." Alice voice rang out, but her tone was deadly making me cringe away from it.

I sat on the loveseat and waited for her finish with her hair which luckily didn't take long. She motioned for me to join her and sit in her cosmetic chair and I complied, knowing that complaining would merely prolong the torture.

"Jeez Bella, can you maybe act a little more enthusiastic? You look like you're going off to war." She giggled as she started running a brush through my hair and turned the blow dryer on. Thirty minutes later my hair had been dried, straightened and then strategically curled so my hair cascaded gracefully down my back. She went straight for her makeup bag next and I eyed her warily when she pulled out a lot of purples, pinks, silvers and blacks. "Shut your eyes." She commanded and I reluctantly obeyed. I assumed she was done when I heard her whisper. "I'm a genius"

I opened my eyes and gasped at my reflection, barely recognizing myself. "wow" I whispered as I examined my reflection. My eyes were lined with black and silver with dashes of purple and some pink standing out on both my eye lids and below my brows. Obviously for everyday it was over the top but for Halloween it was actually pretty awesome, even if I didn't know how it fit in with my costume yet. "Thanks Alice, I actually like it!" I said surprised.

"I can't believe you would doubt for a second my mad skills." She smiled and walked over to the garment bag, sliding the zipper down quickly. "Close your eyes while I get this on you, I want you to see the full effect." She commanded. I whined a little but Alice refused to budge so I closed my eyes, all the while mumbling at the drill sergeant of a friend.

I felt the fabric being fitted onto my body and was happy see, or rather feel, that I was not excessively revealed though the dress stopped mid thigh. She was tugging at different areas while simultaneously smoothing others. "Can I see now?" I asked.

"Just a second, just one last thing." She said and suddenly I felt my foot being raised and I desperately reached for something to hold onto, grateful when I found her desk. She slipped a pair of high heeled boots onto my feet and I could just tell I was at least an inch taller. She moved me around before patting me lightly on the arm. "Okay, now you can look!" She said excitedly.

I opened my eyes and smiled when I looked into the mirror. "Seriously Alice, I'm a witch?" I said amused but to be honest I was very pleased. The dress was a very dark purple, looking black in some areas. My arms and parts of my chest were covered with a see through material and the like I guessed the dress when down mid thigh. It was flirty and a little sexy, considering much of my legs were exposed, but not overly so. The boots that Alice put me in were jet black and had a buckle on the side attached to straps that wound down them. Luckily the heel was fairly thick so hopefully I would be able to walk in them and not break an ankle. The boots were clearly not part of the original costume but I liked them and seemed to go with the outfit.

"Bella you look amazing! But of course that is no surprise with my abilities and your natural beauty." She beamed at me, making me blush.

"Thank you Alice, I really do love it." I said genuinely and gave her a hug. She giggled and hugged me back.

"Now Bella, you ready to make the all those of the opposite sex drool and drop to the floor worshipping our awesomeness." She said seriously and I burst out laughing.

"Ready when you are." I said while laughing. She slipped on her silver heels and walked of her room, me trailing behind. For some reason I felt very confident in this outfit and me and Alice laughed and joked the entire ride over. When we got there I saw Jasper waiting for us by his car. Though he was only a friend I had couldn't help but ogle him in his military uniform. Jasper was always good looking and the uniform suited him that was for sure.

"Bella, he should be drooling not you." She snickered and I blushed at being caught checking out her boyfriend. She linked her arms with mine and led me to him though I could tell her smile was smug. I'm guessing that since my staring was fairly innocent she had no problem, especially since he was all hers. If its one thing I knew it was that Mary Alice Brandon was secure enough with herself and Jasper that women could throw themselves at him and she would just smile while pulling him away.

When we reached him Alice's hand immediately went into his while she kept the other on my arm. "Ladies, you look great." He said politely, giving us a slight nod.

"Thanks, Jasper." I nodded back. "Alice I'll meet you inside." I gave her a wink, giving them some time alone before they were bombarded by people. She smiled back and waved as I walked away.

It was fairly dark now, and the cloud cover gave the full moon a very ominous feeling. Most of the parking lot was full as families and individuals made their way into the line, pulling out their wallets to pay the fee. Anyone under the age of twenty seemed to be dressed up though many of the adults were getting into tonight's festivities. I stood in line and talked with a few of the people from school, many commenting on my costume. When I got to the front Mrs. Cope just waved me threw, insisting I didn't pay.

"You already did so much Bella helping with tonight, no charge just enjoy yourself." She smiled at me and I thanked her. I walked through the door and was immediately met by more darkness and neon lights as they lined the hall ways. Spooky music, manical laughter and animal growls was playing through the speaker system and the classrooms that were being used as in the different themes of horror stood ajar, almost threatening to suck you in. I knew the main event was in the gym so I headed that way as did most people.

Half of the room was a dance floor and many danced as the monster mash played in the background. Other parts there were tables with the donated items displayed ready for the silent auction. Several little games like apple bobbing stood in a corner and many children were blowing their parents money on them. I stood there for a moment, wondering what I should do until Alice and Jasper arrived when I heard a low chuckle behind me.

"You may want to be careful of that tub of water in the corner. We don't want you melting now do we?"

I turned around to see Edward standing there in all his glory. He had on a white blouse with a silver and black vest covering it that contained an intricate pattern and three chains. A black scarf was wrapped around his neck, giving him the air of an old English gentleman. He had black slacks on and black cape that reached his knees draped over his shoulder. A black light shown down on us for a moment, lighting up his white teeth exposing two particularly sharp canine teeth. He was a clearly vampire and oddly it suited him. I gulped because he looked both dangerous and exotic at the same time.

I brought myself out of my ogling long enough to catch that he was definitely doing the same to me, he gaze eyeing my exposed legs. I blushed and coughed noticeably. He snapped out of it and even looked a tad embarrassed. After yet another moment of awkward silence he started to look around intently, like he was searching for something.

"What are you looking for?" I asked, as I instinctively searched the room myself and also trying to change the subject. I figured it must be his date or something and something about that idea irked me for some unknown reason.

"The army of flying monkeys, I don't want one of your minions to sneak up on me." He gave me that damn smirk.

"Ha ha, oh my god that is soooo funny! I can't breath I'm laughing so hard." I said in a dry tone, glaring at him. He just couldn't give it up for one night.

"C'mon, it was funny and you know it. Besides it was completely true."

"Why don't you go suck the life out of someone else and leave me alone?" I huffed and tuned my back on him. I was about to walk away when I felt his breath caress behind my ear, making me shiver.

"Why would I do that when I already conveniently have a defenseless mortal right here with me?" He said, his voice far too persuasive for his own good and I swore I heard him inhale deeply. My mind clouded over for a moment, intimently aware of his close proximity behind me, when something he said came to mind.

"Defenseless? Please!" I scoffed and turned around to face him, crossing my arms. "I could take you any day." I said defiantly, knowing I probably couldn't but I knew I could still cause some serious damage. Grab the hair, twist and pull with all the strength I had and he'd be begging for mercy, the idea almost made me smile.

He laughed, clearly amused. "Sure you could Swan, you keep telling yourself that." He said, his tone smug. Disturbia by Rhianna came on and suddenly I found myself closer to him as he gripped my waist in one hand and my hand in the other, his body swaying us slowly in complete contrast to the beat of the music. That usual current that always seemed to occur when he was close beginning to hum around me.

"Can I ask what you're doing?" I said, my face once again heating up. My face was usually permanently red around him. The hand that wasn't being covered by his was resting on his arm lightly, unsure what to do with it. I was intimately aware of his hand on my hip and I gulped a little.

"Dancing, what does it look like." He rolled his eyes.

"I mean what are you doing dancing with _me_" I emphasized, thoroughly confused.

He shrugged. "Why not? It is Halloween and a full moon after all. People tend to act a little crazy. What's your problem anyway, it's not like I'm doing anything inappropriate."

"I don't dance with the enemy." I blurted out, regretting it immediately. Why the hell would I say that!? He was right about the full moon, I am definitely not myself. He dropped his hands immediately and eyed me curiously. I couldn't help but miss the contact and resisted the urge to pout.

"Is that what I am? Surely that's a little extreme." He asked, raising an eyebrow as he waited for an answer. By the look in his eyes I would swear I hurt his feelings but quickly pushed it aside, knowing I must have been way off. I was thinking of something to say when Alice bounded over to us, Jasper in tow.

"Bella! Edward! We've been looking for you. Let's all go check out some of the other rooms." She said excitedly and I couldn't help but notice her hair was not as spikey and neat as it was before. I raised an eyebrow at Jasper and he smiled sheepishly, I resisted the urge to laugh.

"Actually Alice, Isabella and I were talking about…" Edward began but I caught him off.

"We would love too!" I said and grabbed her elbow for once as I dragged her towards the exit. I heard Edward sigh in annoyance but he and Jasper followed.

"Bella, what was going on between you two just now?" Alice whispered in my ear. I shook my head, silently telling her to please drop it and thankfully she did though I doubted she would forget. Jasper chose first and we ended up in the graveyard full of dead zombies and I couldn't help but laugh hysterically with the others when I saw our principle 'trying' to scare some freshmen by chanting "Brains!"

"I'm choosing this time, that was lame Jasper." Edward laughed as we exited the graveyard. Jasper mumbled something under his breath as we followed him to whatever room he wanted to show us. I wasn't paying attention, thinking to much about what happened in the gym, so I didn't notice the room we entered until it was too late. When I finally looked up I stopped in my tracks.

All around me were horrifying and creepy ass pictures of clowns and other circus like faces. The room was decorated like some kind of circus tent from hell, once bright colours now dull and ripped. I didn't remember this theme on the bins but I didn't go through all of them. I started breaking into a sweat and breathing heavily as the fear set in. I couldn't believe he brought me here of all places! My vision became blurred as tears filled my eyes. He turned around smirking but it soon fell when he saw my face.

"Isabella are you alright?" He asked genuinely concerned, the others looked at me. Suddenly I felt something on my shoulder and I slowly looked down to see a white glove grabbing lightly. I screamed and instinctively punched whoever the glove belonged to in the face before bolting out of there. I heard someone groan and people calling after me but I didn't stop until I hit the parking lot.

"BELLA!" Alice ran up to me and hugged me as my body began shaking, the adrenaline slowly fading away and the panic setting in. I was hyperventilating and couldn't speak. "Bella, Bella!" Alice said panicked but it didn't register as everything went black.

I heard rushed and worried whispers but couldn't make out what they were saying. I was vaguely aware of a pair of strong arms around me and Edwards distinct scent bombarding me. I slowly opened my eyes and was immediately met with a pair of very green and very remorseful eyes. It took me a second to realize that Edward was cradling me in his arms, Jasper and Alice looking intently at me. It was clear I had fainted so I assumed Edward caught me.

"Put me down Edward." I said quietly.

"I don't think I should." He said warily, his hold tightening around me. Despite liking the feel of his arms the anger that had been buried was begging to surface.

"I wasn't asking Edward, let me down now." I said sternly. He slowly lowered me until I was standing and I backed away glaring at him. I wasn't entirely steady and I saw Edward move towards me a few times, looking like he was prepared to catch me. I held my hand out to stop him, regaining my balance on my own.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I didn't think you would react that strongly." Edward said quickly, obviously upset. I almost relented, it also didn't escape my notice it was the first time he called me Bella, but I was too pissed off from his little stunt, no matter how sorry he was.

"What did you think was going to happen!? I told you I was deathly afraid of clowns, did you think I was kidding?" I yelled at him.

"I didn't think it would be that bad. It's just a clown!" He said defensively

"Oh just a clown, ugh you can be such a moron sometimes you know that!" I seethed at him.

"I didn't plan for this to happen!" He yelled back. He was getting angry now and while the two of us glared at each other Alice and Jasper looked on in shock, exchanging worried galnces.

"Yes you did! You purposely brought me there to scare me! Well congratulations it worked, I hope you're happy." I tried to sound angry and strong but my voice was a little sad at the end. He truly frightened me and I couldn't deny that no matter how much I wanted to out of embarasment. His features softened slightly.

"Isabella…" He said gently but for some reason this angered me. Oh so I was Isabella again.

"Just forget it Edward, I'm going home. Alice." I looked at her expectantly since she was my ride. She nodded and we walked to her car leaving the boys behind. I heard Jasper start whispering intently with Edward but couldn't make out what they were saying. We quickly slipped inside and she drove towards my place, the forest surrounding us on all sides.

"I'm sorry to make you leave Alice I know how long you planned this, you can go back after." I said after a moment, afraid to look at her.

"Bella I don't care about the Halloween haunt, I care about you. Are _you _okay?" She asked quietly. I turned to look at her and though she kept her eyes on the road I could see she was worried.

"Ya I'm fine. Sorry about the freakout back there."

She smirked. "No worries, you had every right." She sighed and seemed to think over her next words. "Edward really is sorry, I could tell. He didn't mean to scare you so badly. Don't get me wrong he was a total ass for what he did but you should have seen him when you fainted Bella. He was terrified! I've never, and I mean _never,_ seen him like that" She said quietly.

I nodded. "I know he's sorry but I'm still pissed." I said, crossing my arms wincing when I made a fist with my right hand. "Ow!" My hand was a little swollen and red around my knuckles.

Alice peeked over for a second and started laughing. "You're not the only one who is going to be pissed Bella. Tyler Crowley is probably going to have a decent bruise under his eye tomorrow. I never knew you had such a mean right hook." She giggled and I immediately blanched.

"Oh crap! I didn't mean to, it was a reflex." I said panicked. I wasn't thinking at the time and now I felt really bad, Tyler didn't deserve that.

"I know Bella and I'm sure a simple apology at school will do fine. I'm sure he'll understand. If not I'll threaten to tell the school how you brought him down with one swing." She said brightly, clearing enjoying this. I couldn't help but join in on the laughter and I admit I felt remarkably better now, guilty but lighter and happier. When we pulled into my driveway I said my goodbye after she made me promise I was okay and then went back to the school to see Jasper and apparently chew Edward out a bit. In that moment I was very glad that Alice had befriended me that day in class and could no longer picture my life without her. She said she would pick me up for school and at the end of the day she would take me to her house so I could get my car.

When I entered my house it was silent and I could tell my parents were still out with the Cullens, I knew they were going to the Halloween haunt and then out for drinks. I went into my room and washed the makeup off my face which took a ridiculously long time. Once finished I hung up the costume at the back of my closet and placed the boots underneath them. Once in comfortable sweats and a t-shirt I grabbed my notebook and began writing.

My hand was going across the page at the speed of light, no hesitation or interruptions in my thoughts as I poured all my fear and annoyances onto the page.

*

See them make the children laugh

See the painted smile

Acting out their pantomime

Scheming all the while

Everybody loves a clown

Boys and girls attracted

Funny shoes, floppy shoes

So easily distracted

*

Under make-up evil lurks

Many clowns have lied

Circus hides their secret sins

The wickedness inside

The audience sees funny suit

Pratfalls, comic walk

They're blind to the clowns iniquity

With kids too scared to talk

*

Kids who come to see the fun

Lured by promised laughter

Kids who see the REAL clowns face

Scarred for ever after

It's such a shame the big top tent

A place of hope and favour

Should be a home for Satan's lust

For clowns to wildly savour

*

I finished and read over the darkness of my poem though not surprised after what happened tonight. I gave it a lame title, **_The Clowns_**, before signing itand placed my notebook on my bed side table. Sighing I got up and shut off my light only to have another light draw me in. Edward was pulling into his driveway, his headlights reflecting off my window until he shut the engine off. He stepped out, his shoulders a little slumped and just as he glanced at my window I violently pulled my curtains closed. I climbed into bed and shut my eyes, suddenly exhausted.

God I hate clowns...

**Okay folks what did you think? Love it, hate it? I hope the first lol. Don't kill me for the opening dream, all good things come to those who wait. What happened to Bella at the Halloween Haunt, that actually happened but to my sister. She is scared shitless of clowns, quite funny actually, ever since she saw the movie IT (and she's 26 folks). Soooo, onto more happy subjects. New Moon, what did you guys think? Overall I enjoyed it :) **

**Okay now you know the drill. Can I get another 10-15 reviews? Perhaps more? Come on people, Halloween Candy for those who review :D I'll work hard to update ASAP**

**Bella's, Alice's and Edward's constumes will be on my profile. **

**The poem is by _Graeme King_ so any credit or praise should go to him. **


	6. Chapter 6: Its Just Business

**Hey folks, here is the update I promised. Sorry it was later than expected, things have been busy due to holiday prep and I spent over four hours in a mall yesterday battling the crowds. I guess thats what I get for leaving my shopping till last minute haha. **

**Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter, I appreciate every single one :) So glad you guys liked it and so many enjoyed poor Tylers run in with Bella's fist. I think its safe to say we have no team Tylers here :P EC is back and you'll be able to see more into how Edward feels. **

**So you know what to do. Read, review and of course enjoy!!**

**Chapter 6: Its Just Business**

I awoke with a start, my eyes darting around the room resting on the small ray of light that was filtering through the window into my room. It was the morning after that horrible fiasco at the Halloween haunt and I knew I had to get ready for school though I was just trying to clam my rapidly beating heart at this point. I had a few frightening dreams last night pertaining to, you guessed it, clowns. I know many may snort in laughter at such a ridiculous and irrational fear but in many ways that is what a fear is. It's often irrational serving no real purpose but to cloud your judgment and take hold of you. I envied those who were able to conquer theirs.

I rubbed my face in my hands a few times trying to wake up and lock away the nightmares from last night. While in most of them I was alone, usually running from the object of my terror, a few times Edward appeared. The first time he just stood there while I silently pleaded him to help me and somehow my sub-conscious realized I needed that. So the next time he appeared he held me tightly, safely, while I trembled. Once again I couldn't decide which emotion I felt more strongly: annoyance, anger or relief.

I padded across the room into the bathroom for a much needed shower. Though I washed the makeup off last night I was too tired to shower and as I glanced in the mirror I saw the slightest smudging of mascara that I somehow missed and my hair sticking up in odd angled due to the hairspray caked into my scalp. The hot water felt so good the smell of my strawberry shampoo was comforting. I scrubbed my face meticulously and was pleased when I removed the dew from the mirror to see the smudges gone.

I dressed simply as there was no point in putting much effort knowing that it would most likely rain at some point in the day. I was still a little tired after last night so when I walked into the kitchen I indulged in some coffee from the pot my parents made. I didn't have it often but I need a pick me up. After quickly heating up some pop tarts I took my place at the table across from my parents.

"Long night Bells?" My dad asked, chuckling while he eyed the coffee. I rolled my eyes but smiled genuinely

"Ya but apparently not as long as you. What time did you guys get in last night anyway?" I asked since I never heard them arrive before I subjected myself to the less than peaceful oblivion. "Did you and the Cullens toilet paper some houses due to your inebriation." I teased. My parents rarely drank though when they did they could be quite the characters. My mom was a giggler and my dad became very bold. I had a few choice photos from the few parties I've attended with them, mostly family gatherings, I like to pull out for fun.

"Haha very funny. We got in around midnight. I'm surprised you were home before us honey. I know as parents we should not be encouraging late nights but you know every once in a while you are allowed." My mom said playfully.

"With our permission of course." Dad added in a serious tone that was completely shattered by his smirk.

"Oh I know but I was really tired after helping finishing the sets in the morning not to mention the rigorous costume ritual that Alice insisted on acting out. Add that with some dancing and school in the morning I decided to call it in a bit earlier than planned. Though I am happy to hear you approve of future late nights, I'll be sure to keep that in mind for when Alice and I jump ship to Vegas for the weekend." I joked. Note to self, plan trip to Vegas with Alice for twenty-first birthday.

My mom shook her head but smiled knowing I wouldn't. As boring as it sounded I was a responsible person for the most part and happy I didn't have my parents naging me about such things since I had their trust. I finished up quickly, chugging the rest of my coffee and relieved to feel the caffine slowly making me more alert. I heard Alice honk her horn to inform me that she was here as my car was still at her place.

"Thats Alice, see you guys tonight!"

"Wait wheres your car?" My dad asked, realising just now that it wasn't in the driveway last night, not that it surpirsed me.

"I left it Alice's last night, I'm picking it up after school." I said, one foot in the kitchen.

"Oh alright, tell Alice I say hello." My mom said cheerfully.

"Yup no problem." I heard Alice honk again so I grabbed my back pack and my keys and headed out the door. It didn't escape my notice that the front door of the Cullen home shut and a shadow moved in my peripheral vision. When I reached her car I could just feel the eyes boring into my back but I resisted the urge to confirm that Edward was staring at me and jumped into the seat and we took off towards the school.

"About time Bella." Alice said playfully.

"Sorry Alice."

She shrugged letting me know it was fine as she pulled out quickly and headed towards the school. On the way she was eyeing me carefully, opening her mouth a few times and shutting it before she spoke. "Hey Bells, how you feeling?" Alice asked gently. I knew instantly what she meant. Though I appreciated her concern I never liked it when people walk on egg shells around me, like I'm about to fall apart by the smallest sound.

"I'm fine Alice, no worries you won't be seeing any random emotional breakdowns this morning." I teased, trying to lighten the situation. She smiled sheepishly but turned up the music and began to bob her head with the beat. Before I knew it we were belting out the lyrics and despite the fact I was horribly off key I couldn't stop smiling or singing. The previous tension gone. We pulled into the parking lot soon after that and Alice bounded out of the car to Jasper. I slowly made my way to them as they exchanged affectionate morning greetings.

"Morning Bella." He said kindly and seemed at ease. I was grateful that he wasn't treating me differently after last night.

"Morning Jazz." I said cheerfully. We chatted for a minute until his eyes snapped ahead just over my shoulder. I looked behind him to see Edward exiting his car and coming over here. "Ummm I'm going to go to class." I said tensely.

I walked away before either could say anything, walking a bit faster than normal. I had reached the doors when I heard running from behind me. "Isabella, can I talk to you for a second?" I heard Edward ask and I could feel his presence behind me as if he was touching me. Once again it irked me that he never called me Bella, you would think he would be trying to get on my good side. I had to take a deep breath before I turned around to glare, looking just past his head because I knew his eyes would distract me.

"No you may not, I heard what you had to say last night now if you'll excuse me…" I turned on my heel and marched through the door. I made my way down the hall,acknowledging a few greetings. I thought he left till I heard him behind me again.

"C'mon please. I just want to apologize!" He said desperately but I could hear the slight frustration in his voice and I swore I heard him mumble 'so damn stubborn.'

"Your apology has been noted. Leave me alone Edward." I said icily. Ya I knew I was maybe laying it on a little thick but when I was mad I was _mad. _What he did last night was crossing the line and I was most definitely not going to forget that less than twenty-four hours later. It also didn't help that I was constantly battling with my physical attraction to him and my dislike of his stupid ass which believe me frustrated me to no end. 'Don't you mean nice ass Bella?' that damn voice chimed in making me grind my teeth in frustration. Even my own psyche was against me.

"Not until we talk." He said defiantly as I continued to walk down the hall with him trailing behind me. I stopped at my locker to put some things away, desperately trying to ignore my new shadow. "I know what I did last night was…too far okay. I'm sorry, I'll do anything to make it up to you please." I chose the wrong moment to look at his face because he looked like someone just kicked his puppy and as usual inhumanly attractive.

_Stay strong Bella, don't let him off so easily he truly hurt you last night with that little stunt. Be strong! _I chanted in my head. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before meeting his sad gaze, my glare back in force. "What I want you to do is leave me alone Edward, I am not in the mood to deal with you right now." I said in an angry whisper, trying to avoid any more attention though some people we eyeing us curiously, probably sensing the tense atmosphere. He opened his mouth to speak but I stormed off, refusing to look him in the eyes again because I don't know if I could keep myself from caving. "Stupid, shiny, Volvo owner and his damn voodoo Jedi force eyes." I mumbled to myself. It made no sense but I didn't care, it still seemed appropriate.

I hurried to business, hoping to just get to my seat and avoid any and all contact with Edward. Angela was already there reading one of English books and gave me a tentative smile when I sat down. "Hey Bella, how was your weekend? Did you enjoy the Halloween haunt." She asked, genuinely curious.

"Ummm it was alright, ups and downs. Did you and Ben have fun? I didn't see you two there." I tried to drift the conversation away from me and last night, especially since Edward just walked in followed by Mike, taking their seats a few meters away.

"Ya it was great. He won this tent in one of the raffles and hasn't stopped talking about camping when the weather is better." She giggled and shook her head. I smiled, realizing the tent he one must have been the tent my parents donated for that night like many of the business in the surrounding areas. The teacher walked in then so she put her book away as he began setting up for class. It didn't take long for the rest of the students to file in and the final bell to ring.

The murmurs of quiet conversations stopped when the teacher stood in front of the classroom. This class was beyond dull and predictable so I usually zoned out but when he started handing out small pieces of paper I began to pay attention, wondering what was going on. Usually he just gave a lecture, asking the occasional question and engaging in discussions.

"We will be starting a new project today." Mr. Lever said cheerfuly. Everyone in the room groaned including me but he continued on as if he heard none of this. "Now I want you to think for a minute about owning your business and what it would be. It can be anything you want, forget what people expect of you and think what you and you alone would like to do. Ask yourself, if you were to open your own business what would it be? What is the first thing that comes to mind, though please be tasteful folks." He gave a loaded stare and I few of the guys and girls chuckled and I only imagined what kind of business they would open. "However, I want you to be specific and not write something like you want a million dollar business. You can hope for that but that's not the point. When you've thought about it I want you to write it down and fold the paper for now. I will tell you what we will being with it after."

He turned his back on us for a second to sit down, merely observing us while people sat there scratching their heads thinking of what the would they would want in a business. I knew instinctively what I didn't want. My parents company and I for one was actually happy about this project so far, to be able to say what I wanted to own. I wrote it down quickly and folded the paper. Angela scribbled hers down a minute later and gave me a small smile.

A few minutes later the teacher cleared his throat and asked if everyone was done. There were murmurs of yes and he smiled. "Okay good now here comes the tricky part." Everyone looked around anxiously. "I have put you into groups of four and your job now is to combine all your ideas into one business venture."

There were several courses of "what" or "that's impossible" floating around the room and I was in agreement with them. How on earth do you combine four different ideas into one business? I for one was once again disappointed that I wouldn't be able to live out my ideal for once, even if it would have been for a class. I sighed and Angela gave me a small smile though I could see the skepticism in her eyes.

"Now enough with the complaints. I'm sure each group will come up with something creative and unique. This will teach you to compromise and your ideas don't have to be 100% what you envisioned when you put it together but the overall idea should still be there. As for the actual project you will have to prepare a presentation to me as if I am an investor and convince me to fund your idea. I want financial proposals on how much you think this will cost realistically, architectural designs hand drawn or digitally made is fine, leases, any permits needed, business goals and anything else your unique situations require. Now I gave you those pieces of paper because once you guys have had a chance to discuss what you are going to do I will be collecting them so I know you didn't just change your ideas to fit in better with the others." He gave a sly smile, enjoying his new torture.

Once again there was a collective groan throughout the room and heard a few muttered curses from people who clearly planned to do just that. "This is going to be interesting." I whispered to Angela. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Definitely." She whispered back.

"Now everyone is automatically partnered with the person they share a desk with." I smiled at this as did Angela. I knew she was a hard worker and we got along so that was one definite bonus. One of my pet peeves is when group members don't do their share of the work, doubling your work load. "I've then randomly matched the pairs into groups. I will call out the group names and when I am finished pair up and talk about possibilities and meetings outside of school to do this. I will grant some class time to work on this but most of this will have to be on your own time" He pulled out a piece of paper and began matching matchups, some people happy and others visibly not. Angela and I waited anxiously as I looked around the room to see who else was left. "Angela Weber and Isabella Swan with Mike Newton and Edward Cullen."

"WHAT!" I nearly shouted, the entire room going silent opting to stare at me instead. I blushed in embarrassment at my outburst, however justified.

"Is there a problem ?" Mr. Lever asked, his toned annoyed and his facial expression stating that these pairings were not up for debate as he sensed I was about to do just that. Besides what would I say. _Sorry Mr. Lever I can't work with Edward because he's a complete ass who I can't decide if I want to kiss or punch. Oh and it seems his goal in life is to annoy the hell out of me._ Ya that probably wouldn't go down well.

"No Mr. Lever, sorry." I mumbled. I he nodded his head in acceptance and continued to name the last group. I leaned into Angela and she looked at me quizzically. "Scratch what I said before."

"Before?"

"This isn't going to be interesting, it's going to be hell." I moaned and cursed whatever divinity had it out for me. Everywhere I turned Edward was always there, being shoved into my face. Before yesterday I would have dealt but as of this moment I was still pissed and disgruntled from last night. Now I had no choice but to spend time in his presence outside of school though I was grateful I had two others there. If done properly I could do this with very little actual interaction with him directly.

"Okay, pair up and use the these last few minutes to discuss and when the bell rings please just drop your papers in this box." Mr. Lever stated, putting a small red box at the edge of his desk. Everyone started shuffling and moving their chairs to join their group members. Angela was about to grab her seat but I grabbed it and shook my head no, they could come to us. Was it a little bitchy? Ya I'll admit it but satisfying none the less when I saw them approaching.

"Hey Angela, Bella this should be fun huh." Mike greeted warmly. Angela agreed while I shrugged my shoulders, avoiding eye contact with Edward who now sat directly in front of me. He tried to catch my eye but I masterfully avoided it. There was a invisible tension between Edward and I that you could cut with a knife. Angela and Mike eyed us for moment before she coughed lightly and spoke.

"I guess we need to compare what we wrote and see what we can come up with." She laughed quietly and unfolded her paper. I followed suit. "I for one would like to own a movie theatre." She said excitedly.

"Really?" I asked, completely surprised by her choice.

"Well ya. Ben has really got me into watching movies lately though I still can't stand those English dubbed ninja movies of his. Still, I would like to show the older black and white movies like Casablanca." She sighed and got a far away look in her eyes. I'll admit that sounded nice.

"Okay. Ummm well I would like a game store you know for all the new game systems." Mike shrugged and I nearly snorted.

"Seriously, video games?" Edward asked incredulously.

"What? It would make decent money and I would have access to all the newest games to feed my hobby. Win win." Mike defended and I chuckled. "What did you chose?" He asked Edward.

"Easy, a music store." He said as if it were obvious. I snapped my head up for a second, surprised once again because while I admit I don't know much about him I'd never seen him give any inclination towards a passion for music. He looked at me when he saw my head up and I looked away quickly.

"Really? Like CDs or instruments?" Angela asked.

"Both I guess. What about you Isabella." Edward asked, trying to catch my eye again but I focused on Angela. I didn't what to answer him but the other two looked on expectantly and I couldn't just brush him off without having to explain.

"Small bookstore, maybe with a little café in the corner where people could read." I said wistfully. That would be my heaven even if its dorky. Being able to write and hang out with my friends during my free time and being able to read and run a cozy store during the day. Yup dork right here but I didn't care.

"I didn't expect that one. I assumed you would just put your parents company down and own a recreational store." Mike said suddenly.

"I could say the same with you." I raised an eyebrow. He was the one who was outdoorsy and all and the store was his families before we bought it, it would have made more sense for him to say that.

"True." He shrugged and thankfully dropped it. "But how are we going to combine these." He scratched his head as if he could somehow scrape an idea out of his brain. I was kind of puzzled at that one myself. I glanced at the clock and around the room while people had there heads together or read from their paper. Many looked completely lost and I was happy to know we weren't the only ones.

"The bell is about to ring so I think it would be best if we got together later this week and decide what to do then and in the mean time run through our own ideas and have something to present when we do meet." I said, knowing we needed to think about this and I wanted to minimize my interaction with he who shall be named.

"That sounds good. When and where are we going to meet?" Angela asked, jotting down each of our businesses so she didn't forget.

"We can meet at my house and since Isabella lives next door that's one less commute." Edward offered. I had mixed feelings about that suggestion. On one hand I'll be on his home turf yet I would be so close to home. However, before I could add in my opinion that perhaps we could meet at my place Mike spoke.

"That sounds great man, ummm well I have work Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday but I'm free Friday, does that work?" He looked around the group and the other two nodded. When he looked at me I nodded my head but distracted myself by copying down there choices like Angela.

"Well I guess its settled. My place on Friday lets say four o'clock." Edward said cheerfully and I grumbled under my breath. Just then the bell rang ending the class and the two boys went back to their seats after goodbyes. I gathered my stuff in a hurry and deposited my piece of paper into the box on the teachers desk.

When I arrived in calculus Alice was already there and I sat down in a huff, crossing my arms as I waited.

"You okay Bella?" Alice asked, noticing my annoyance.

"I can't get rid of him." I leaned forward and placed my head onto my arms, hoping this was just a bad dream.

"Can't get rid of who?"

"Edward, I'm stuck with him for our business group can you believe it! Somebody up there hates me." I mumbled into my sleeve. Alice started gigging and I turned my head to glare at her. "Its not funny."

"Oh c'mon Bella you gotta admit it is a little funny. Maybe fate is telling you to forgive him. That you two are destined to be friends." She said sweetly though the way she said friends was a little off, like she didn't mean to say that particular word.

"No it isn't funny and no I will not forgive him fate or no fate. As for friends, never in a million years" I said angrily.

"Why not? I think if you look closely you two have a lot in common and you're your pickering is practically foreplay." She wiggled her eyebrows and my eyes bugged out of my head.

"Alice…" I practically growled, narrowing my eyes. She held up her hands in surrender.

"Okay okay, no forgiveness got it." She said cheerfully, not taken back at all by my hostility to the subject. In fact she looked a little smug, like she just successfully stole a cookie from the cookie jar when her parents weren't looking. I mumbled to myself and paid as much attention as I could to the teacher who began speaking.

After class Alice and I walked to lunch as usual. After I bought some pizza I sat down and grabbed the novel for English we had to read, deciding this would be a good time to get ahead. It wasn't long before the boys joined us.

"Hey." Jasper said quietly, sneaking a peck onto Alice's cheek. We formed a wierd semi circle with Alice and Jasper between Edward and I.

"So Edward, I hear you and Bella are in the same group for the business project." She said cheerfully and I narrowed my eyes at the evil powerpuff.

"Yup."

"What are you guys doing anyways, Bella didn't fork over anymore details." She said playfully. I rolled my eyes as Edward began explaining the project to them. At the end Jasper let out a low whistle.

"Wow that kind of sucks. What did you guys come up with?" He asked.

"Nothing yet, well I haven't thought about anything at least we are going to compare ideas later this week. What about you Isabella, have you thought of anything?" Edward asked me in a seeminlgy innocent voice. I just shrugged and continued to switch pages though I barely took in a word of it. I would have to re-read it later for sure.

"Will you stop ignoring me, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry!" He asked, frustrated and maybe even a little hurt.

"Alice, will you please inform Edward that I will talk to him when I am good and ready and to shut up until then." I said angrily.

"Ummm Edward, Bella says she will..." Alice began, her voice surprisingly chipper.

"I heard her Alice. What are you five?" He replied to me, clearly annoyed.

"Alice will please tell Edward it takes one to know one." I couldn't fight the smirk on my face because now I was doing it just to annoy him. And it was working.

"Will you guys tell her just to speak to me already." Edward pleaded.

"Sorry man you're own your own this time. I'm not about to face the wrath of Bella." Jasper said seriously. Jasper started shaking with laughter as did Alice and when I risked a glance up I saw Edward shooting daggers at them and stabbing at his food with more force than neccessary. Luckily he didn't say anything to me for the rest of the period and while I talked with Alice he chatted with Jasper, staying out of each others way.

Biology was another matter. Of course this was the day in which we had to do lab work with our microscopes, looking at onion roots or some other cell like thing. Edward had beat me to class so I sat down and opened up my text book while he stared intently at me.

"So partner, do you want to start or shall I?" Edward asked in a chipper voice that annoyed me to no end. It was a complete turn around from his frustrated tone earlier and I was curious to what his plan was, if he had one. I grabbed the microscope and slide and peaked at it, quickly writing the answer on the sheet and sliding it over to him, indicating for him to take his turn without looking at him. He sighed as he changed slides. "Aren't you going to at least look at me?" he asked and seemed a little sad. My body naturally turned in his direction but I forced my eyes away from him. _Don't let him suck you in Bella, avoid the eyes. _I thought to myself and part of me realized how ridiculous yet strangely true that statement was. He was like some black hole that wouldn't let you go, sucking you in into its universe, fracturing time.

God I should not have watched Star Trek with my parents last week.

So that's how biology went, the constant passing of the slide back and forth while I ignored his sad attempts at conversation. When we were done class I found that for once gym was the one class that came to my rescue, placing the two of us on opposite sides of the gym and I avoided any serious injury. I practically skipped to the change room at my small victory. When I got outside Alice was waiting for me by her car. We drove back to her place to retrieve my car. I was about to get inside when Alice stopped me.

"Bells, I know you're angry and you have every right to be, just try and forgive him sometime in the future. Okay? Please." She gave me the most heart breaking pout making me groan. Edward had his eyes and she had her pout, both bent my will at the least convient times.

"I'll think about it Al but give me some time okay?" I said, suddenly feeling tired.

She smiled again and hugged me tightly. "No problem, thanks." I knew she was good friends with him and I knew this tension must be affecting her and Jasper though saying something and doing it are two different things.

"I hope Edward is paying you for all this PR Alice." I joked and she rolled her eyes before waving me off. I drove home and ran into my house as it starting to down pour, so much for that sunny morning. After grabbing something to drink and a granola bar I went to my room, depositing my stuff onto my bed. I changed into some comfy sweats and did some homework. It was almost five when I decided to go online for a while. After checking my mail a familiar name signed on and I smiled, it had been a while.

Bclassics: _Hey! _

ECmusic: _Hey B, how are you? _

Bclassics: _I'm alright, you?_

ECmusic: _Been better _

Bclassics: _What's wrong? _

ECmusic: _Just had a crappy weekend_

Bclassics: _Really? Same here. Let me guess, Hershey? _

ECmusic: _Ya but probably not in the way you think. Was pretty boy involved in your craptastic weekend? _

Bclassics: _Yup, how did you ever guess? _He was always behind my foul moods lately. Practically every time I was mad or upset about something it somehow went back to him. I glared at my closed drapes, burning holes into the hidden window across the lawn.

ECmusic: _I just know these things, its like I have ESPN or something :P _I couldn't help but laugh at that one.

Bclassics: _I don't know what's scarier, that you would use that line or that you've seen Mean Girls :P_

ECmusic: _lol I don't know which is scarier either so shhh keep it a secret. Terminator would never let me forget it haha. So what happened with Pretty boy anyway? What did he do now? Do I need to get my shovel out? _

Bclassics: _Maybe you should, its best to be prepared. He pulled a stupid ass prank that I did not find the least bit funny. It was pretty bad, thank god for powerpuff she helped me out. What did Hershey do? _I tried to change the subject away from what happened last night. It wasn't that I didn't trust him to sympathize and provide kind and most likely humorous words but I was admittedly embarrassed and just wanted to forget what happened last night for the most part. Though part of me did feel guilty for not confiding in him, it would be a first.

ECmusic: _She didn't do anything that's the problem. _

Bclassics: _Wait what? I thought you said Hershey was responsible for your crappy weekend? _

ECmusic: _She wasn't responsible but she was part of it. _

Bclassics: _What do you mean? That makes no sense. _

ECmusic: _This time I struck first and I definitely screwed up and crossed a line I think. _

Bclassics: _I have a hard time believing that one. _I was genuinely confused, he was never one to instigate such things.

ECmusic: _Well believe it and trust me I feel pretty shitty about it. _

Bclassics: _Well what happened, surely she or you overacted or something _

ECmusic: _I wish, this one is on me unfortunately :( _

Bclassics: _Okay elaborate. _

ECmusic: _Well our school was holding a Halloween party thing, like most, and of course she was there. I have to admit she looked ummm good _

Bclassics: _Is that male code for hot EC? Lol _I shook my head though a very small part of me was jealous. He's already admitted she is pretty and now he was checking her out. I knew I had no right to be but I'll admit I was slightly territorial at the idea. Just the smallest bit. I shook my head and got back into the conversation, knowing he needed me to listen.

ECmusic: _Shut it B and let me continue. _

Bclassics: _Not until you admit it. :P _

ECmusic: _FINE! She looked amazing okay you happy? _Not really.

Bclassics: _Yup, you may continue ;) _

ECmusic: _Thank you :| So we started talking and_ _I just thought perhaps we were getting along for once, well despite the harmless jabs but then she said something that just idk I guess stung a little. When she wouldn't elaborate and left I just got so annoyed and frustrated that I retaliated the only way I could think at the time. I regret it now, I definitely didn't think it through but at the time it didn't seem like such a big deal. Long story short, I messed up and I don't know how to fix it, if I can fix it :(_

Bclassics: _I couldn't have been that bad, you're probably blowing it out of proportion. I'm sure if you apologize again later, when it isn't as fresh in her mind, she'll forgive you. You're too nice of a guy for her not to forgive you and I know you never meant to hurt her. _It was true. He was one of the kindest and best people I know, as cheesy as that sounds.

ECmusic: _I doubt it, she'll barely look at me now and she's made it quite clear she wants to be left alone. Actually I think she wants me six feet underground at this point. She is quite the pistol though for once I don't blame her. Ugh I feel like such an ass and I'm an even bigger ass when I get frustrated with her. I don't know what to do. _

Bclassics: _Well what do you want? _

ECmusic: _What do you mean? _

Bclassics: _I mean, do you just want to apologize and have her accept it and then go on your merry ways. Do you want her forgiveness and return to your old bickering relationship or do you want to be friends. You wouldn't be so torn up over this if you didn't care for her in some shape or form. Which is it? _

ECmusic: _I honestly don't know. We both rub each other the wrong way half the time but idk I've been seeing her in a different light recently. I don't know if I would prefer just ignoring each other or perhaps creating some resemblance of a friendship, if that's possible. All we ever do is bicker and exchange heated words **sigh** _

Bclassics: _Well you need to decide because that is going to influence what actions you should take to earn her forgiveness and possible friendship. So which is it? _I knew I was being pushy but I needed to be. He didn't respond for a while so I patiently waited for him to decide what he wanted. He seemed so lost and if I could somehow help him with his torment I would. Him hurting like this hurt me. Besides, who better to tell you how to get on the good graces of a stubborn and scorned woman than one of the most stubborn and scorned alive at the moment? I chuckled a little at the thought. Finally he messaged me, he had chosen.

ECmusic: _Friendship_

Bclassics: _Good, now that you've decided we can proceed from there. From what I've heard of her from the past perhaps maybe words aren't enough this time. _

ECmusic: _What do you mean? _

Bclassics: _I mean actions speak louder than words with her. It's not enough for you to say that you're sorry, you need to show her._

ECmusic: _How? Candy? Flowers? _I laughed lightly, the poor fool had no idea that would most likely be the opposite of helpful. She is definitely not the kind of girl to be bought off.

Bclassics: _Afraid not EC. Start small! For example, no more snarky remarks or little jokes directed at her. If you manage to catch her eye just smile and if she is close enough say a simple greeting. She'll probably glare and look away but this will have to be a process, sorry to say but she will probably not forgive you right away…and she'll probably try to make your life hell lol well from what I've heard :P _

ECmusic: _Jeez B, whose side you on huh poking fun at my misery :| But why can't I do more sooner? I don't see the harm and maybe she'll forgive me that much quicker **crosses fingers**_

Bclassics: _NO! If you go over the top you'll push her further away because she'll see you are trying way too hard. Trust me when I say for the next little while it's the small things that will be more appreciated and well received. She's in defense mode and will reject anything to obvious. Hopefully her hostility will then begin to fade and you can make slightly grandeur gestures but we'll cross that when we get there. _I smiled as I pressed send, Dr. Phil's got nothing on me.

ECmusic: _Can't you tell me what those grandeur gestures are now? _

Bclassics: _Nope lol I know you and you will jump ahead before it is ready. _

ECmsuic: _**sigh** alright. And you're sure this will work? _

Bclassics: _Positive. You're too charming for it not to work ;) _

ECmusic: _Haha, I'm sure she has a very different choice of words to describe me but thanks anyways :) _

Bclassics: _No problem, I got your back ;) _

ECmusic: _I know, thanks. Now onto your situation. _

Bclassics: _huh? _

ECmusic: _Well what about pretty boy? You've gone on for a while on how to sway Hershey to forgive me. Are you going to forgive him anytime soon? _Damn, I was hopping he forgot about that one but that's a foolish thought. He never freaking forgets. I guess I would be a total hypocrite if I came out and said no but at the same time I was still so mad. I stared at my computer for a minute before sighing and typing a response.

Bclassics: _Maybe…He's going to have to work for it and it won't be for a while, I'm still royally pissed. I'm not letting that ass off easily. _

ECmusic: _haha sometimes you sound just like Hershey though try to go easy on the guy, for once I know what its like to be him and if he's even half as sorry as I am he'll be a mess. _

Bclassics: _God EC, way to make me feel guilty. Maybe you're more like pretty boy than I gave you credit for, you both know how to turn things around masterfully _

ECmusic: _C'mon B you know I don't mean it like that and I'm not defending him just empathizing. Though if you want to send me his address I can hunt him down and make him as sorry as me, no one messes with my girl and gets away with it ;). _For a split second that seemed like a very appealing idea but I quickly brushed it away. Still I couldn't help but focus on those few choice words. My girl. I smiled like an idiot while I typed.

Bclassics: _Nah, I can handle him on my own but thanks for the offer. _

ECmusic: _Okay but you know you just need to ask. _

Bclassics: _I know, thanks :) _

ECmusic: _Netime. Have you noticed how our neighbours are just plain complicating our lives? Lol _That's an understatement.

Bclassics: _Haha definitely, once again two peas in a pod you and me. _

ECmusic: _Have you changed your mind about adding a pool to that pod yet? _I started chuckling again, not believing we were back to the pea pod once again.

Bclassics: _You done with that composition yet? _

ECmusic: _Afraid not, haven't had much free time. _

Bclassics: _Than I'm afraid not. No music no pool :P _

ECmusic: _Not fair B _

Bclassics: _I know :P _

ECmusic: _Have you been writing at all lately _

Bclassics: _Most definitely lol you should see some of my darker pieces, the one for this weekend was particularly sinister ;) _

ECmusic: _Can't wait to read it, send it :) _

Bclassics: _I don't think so! You know the rules and you already conned two out of me already. Nice try though _

ECmusic: _Damn, so close_

I looked at the time in the corner on the screen and saw that it was just after 5:30. I cursed the fact that I would need to start dinner soon if it was going to be ready before seven. I hated cutting my conversations short with EC but I knew I had to. Sighing I began typing my goodbye.

Bclassics: _Hey I gotta start dinner now. Sorry EC. I'll talk to you later and don't forget what I said about Hershey. She'll come around eventually IF you follow my instructions. With my Dr. Phil talents and your irresistible charm she'll be yours in no time haha. Try not to beat yourself up to much, I know you don't deserve it. As corny as this sounds you need to forgive yourself before she can. And if not you always have me :)_

ECmusic: _K, have fun with that. I gotta work on some ideas for a group project anyway. Thanks B for the advise and your support, you always know what to say. Try to take it easy on pretty boy. Not too easy but don't release your full wrath, he may just surprise you. Or not but you never know lol like always my offer still sends and I'll keep the shovel ready :P _

Bclassics: _haha I'll keep that in mind. See ya!_

ECmusic: _Bye B ;) _

I logged off, feeling a bit lighter and in a better mood as always after talking with EC. I closed my computer and headed downstairs to begin the cooking process. Deciding chicken parmesan would be nice tonight I began taking out the ingredients and pre-heating the stove. While I was watching the water boil I thought about what EC said about forgiving Edward. Part of me was annoyed at that fact yet I helped him devise a plan to earn the forgiveness of another without a second thought.

Should I forgive him? I think I knew in time I would because it would be wrong to hold such a stupid grudge forever and I didn't want to create more tension between the four of us as Edward and my problem affected others. Still, I wouldn't make it easy on him and like Hershey I needed to be shown not told he was sorry.

_Good luck EC, hope you get the girl. _I thought to myself though my eyes turned east as I looked through the walls almost seeing the Cullen home. I couldn't deny that part of me truly hoped that like EC, Edward was sorry and would work to earn my forgiveness because I mattered to him in some shape or form. That perhaps we could be acquaintances and perhaps friends. _EC, I hope you're praying for me to. _

Because I couldn't deny, I longed for Edward in ways that didn't make sense and it was almost a constant battle inside of me on what I should feel and what I do feel. Turning my attention to the meal before me I continued with the mundane tasks of the evening, waiting for tomorrow to begin and most likely another confrontation to occur.

EC was right. Our neighbours are far too complicated for their good.

**Soooo, what did you think? I know it was a little short but its setting it up for furture events. I know you guys are dying for them to find out who they are but patience. Edward and Bella need to grow a bit more before that but I'm estimating maybe three or four more chaps before they know but no promises. I already have a few little chunks of those chaps written (wierd I know but when random bits pop into my head I write them down so I don't forget haha oh and Just so you know I will have one short EPOV in the future, you will see my good folks) **

**That project they are doing I did it myself back in Gr.10 (god that seems so long ago!) and trust me its harder than it sounds, though our choices were very different from these guys. My group won though all we got was a crappy certificate lol but still woot. **

**~*~REVIEW~*~ If you do perhaps Edward will switch his business to a kissing booth and I'll be handing out free tokens :P C'mon, reviews inspire me to write and I'll to update ASAP**

**Happy Holidays folks, have a good one and If I don't update before the New Year (though I will try) see you in 2010. **


	7. Chapter 7: Fire Light Eclipse

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the long wait. The holidays were pretty busy and once school started back up i was bombarded with assignments. Good news is I did well on my exams woot for me haha. I hope everyones holiday was fun. This chapter is a little short but I hope you enjoy it anyway :D **

**READ, REVIEW AND OF COURSE ENJOY!!!!**

**Chapter 7: Fire Light Eclipse**

The week passed quickly and before I knew it Friday had arrived. I was almost to my car after saying goodbye to Alice when I heard Edward calling me. "Hey Isabella!" I stopped at the door, my key in hand and turned to face him.

"What?" I asked, my tone neutral. I hadn't spoken to him much this week though I'll admit my anger had diminished a little. He didn't force his company on me or conversations. Just little smiles, and usually more genuine ones rather than that cocky crooked one. 'And hot Bella, don't forget hot!' That voice in my head insisted and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. He even stopped making little jabs at my expense. It seemed that Edward was doing everything he could not to piss me off further and earn my forgiveness and I hated to admit but it was slowly working.

"You're still coming over to my place at four today for the project right?" He asked.

"Ya I said I would be there." I replied.

He leaned against my car a little. "Just making sure you didn't forget. Have you come up with any ideas of how we're going put these ideas together?" He smiled crookedly, it was back. I had a hard time deciding which I liked better.

"Yup." I said as I opened the door, throwing my bag onto the passenger seat and sitting down. As I closed my door Edward was there, lightly tapping the glass. I started the car and rolled down the window. He put his forearms on the ledge and leaned in, making my breath hitch a little. He was way to close.

"Aren't you going to tell me what it is?" He said sweetly, smoothly and persuasively. He was good. I cleared my head and smirked, bending my finger telling him to come closer. He leaned in and I whispered into his ear and I swore he shivered slightly.

"I would but then I would have to kill you." He seemed frozen so I slowly rolled up my window making him jump back. "See you at four." I called through the glass cheerfully, gloating at his look of shock. I pulled out slowly, trying not to hit him or anyone else, and drove home.

Four o'clock came quickly and soon I found myself outside the Cullen's front door, my back pack on my shoulder. I saw that Angela and Mike had not arrived yet as their cars were not in the driveway. I took a deep breath and knocked lightly. It opened after a few seconds and I was greeted with the welcoming face of Esme Cullen.

"Bella!" She gave me a small hug. "Please come in Edward is in the living room." She ushered me in and led me to the living room where Edward sat, his school books open. He smirked when I walked in and patted the spot beside him on the couch. I raised an eye brow and chose the chair beside it instead. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when the door bell rang. Esme rushed off to get it.

I avoided eye contact with Edward, this afternoons exchange still in my mind, and a few seconds later Angela and Mike walked in.

"Hey guys." Mike said cheerfully, sitting down beside Edward while Angela sat on his other side.

"Hey, about time you guys got here." I joked. Angela apologized while Mike chuckled, taking out his own stuff.

"Do you guys want anything to drink?" Esme asked from the kitchen door. We declined politely and she told us to just call her if we changed our minds.

Edward clasped his hands together enthusiastically and rubbed them together. "Well lets get this party started. Has anyone come up with any way to combine them? Isabella, you mentioned earlier you may have an idea." He smirked at me and I narrowed my eyes slightly before smoothing out my features.

"Actually I do. All of our choices have to do with some form of entertainment slash popular culture. We have movies, music, video games and reading. So it seems we need an overall entertainment store, focusing on electronics. We could sell DVDs to incorporate Angela's movies, CD's for Edward's music, video games for mikes systems and perhaps books and biographies on artist's/bands as well as entertainment magazines. That way in a way the overall substance of our ideas still remains intact. What do you think?" I asked.

"I think that's great Bells. I like it! I sure didn't come up with anything like that." Angela said enthusiastically.

Mike nodded his head in agreement. "I agree. To be honest I had nothing. I vote we go with Bella's idea."

"Sure, sounds good. I guess now we need to come up with a name and start thinking about how much this is going to cost, so on and so on." Edward said, jotting down random figures and names.

"I vote Mike's entertainment." Mike said seriously. Edward burst out laughing and I couldn't help but join in a little.

"Oh god no." He said when he was done laughing, making Mike frown. I was running through possibilities in my head when I heard someone clear their throat.

"Ummmm how about Eclipse." Angela said quietly.

"Hmmmm, I like it. Its catchy, where did you think of it." I asked.

"It's the title of this book I'm reading." Her voice was enthusiastic again, she clearly liked this book.

"Oh not that vampire novel again." Mike chuckled.

"Hey it's a good book!" She argued.

"Okay guys enough. Eclipse it is. I think we need to start dividing tasks and looking into figures of how much this may cost, licenses we need etc…" Edward insisted and I agreed with him. An hour and half later we each had assigned sections and agreed to have something ready for Monday in class and perhaps after school to compare. We also arranged to have another longer meeting next Friday, same time same place. Being here wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be so I didn't have the same reservations about comign again.

We were walking out the door when Mike turned back. "Oh ya I totally forgot. There's a huge party tomorrow at La Push beach. You guys are going to come right?" He said eagerly. Angela nodded her head while Edward shrugged, mumbling 'probably'. He looked at me, waiting for an answer.

"Maybe, I'll talk to Alice about it. After all I need a wingman." I joked. The party actually sounded like fun but I definitely didn't want to show up alone.

"Haha, well if she says no I'll be your wingman. I can even drive you if you want." He responded. I couldn't help but notice that it seemed he was only really talking to me now, his body leaning towards me. I didn't know how to feel about that but decided to ignore it. Suddenly Edward stepped forward and interrupted.

"I already know Alice is going so I'm sure that's not necessary. Besides, you'll probably be drinking Mike, you won't be in any condition to drive." His voice, while light, still seemed very forced. I glanced at the other two but they didn't seem to notice anything.

"True. Well if you change your mind Bella give me a call. See ya Ang, Edward." He waved as he jogged to his car. I said my goodbyes to Angela as she followed after him into her own car. After they left Edward and I stood awkwardly for a moment before I ended the silence.

"Well I guess I'll see you on Monday." I said suddenly, moving towards the steps.

"Aren't you going tomorrow?" He asked. For some reason he seemed confused and maybe a little dissapointed.

"Most likely. I'm sure Alice will be calling me tonight to tell me about it and convince me how much fun it is. Actually I'm surprised she hasn't talked to me about it yet, that's unlike her." I chuckled.

"Ummmm well I'm not entirely sure she actually knows." He said quietly, looking everywhere but me.

"But you said…" I stopped mid sentence, trying to figure out why he said those things earlier.

"I may have jumped the gun a little. Besides you don't want Mike as your partner in crime. He can get carried away at parties, probably just end up puking on your shoes and I speak from experience." He shuddered at the memory and I almost joined in. Gross.

"Oh, well thanks I guess. See ya." I said quickly, beginning my walk across the lawn.

"See ya." He replied. I felt his eyes on me as I made my way across the lawn but when I looked back I saw him enter his house. Shaking my head I went to my room to begin my section of the project. If I was going out tomorrow I needed all the time I could get.

**---------Next Day--------**

I was busy working on an essay when I heard the doorbell ring downstairs followed quickly with several frantic knocks. "Bella can you get that!" My father called from down the hall. Sighing I saved my work and pushed away from the desk. I rushed down the steps as the person continued to knock.

"Alight I'm coming I'm coming." I chanted loudly as I grabbed the door nob. When I opened it I was almost knocked to the ground by what can only be described as a blur of black hair. When I managed to turn my head Alice was already half way up the steps, various bags clutched in her hand.

"C'mon Bella!" She said testily as I stared at her in confusion.

"Alice what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I have to get us ready for the party tonight duh! We only have three hours so hurry up and follow me." She dashed up the stairs and followed quickly after shaking my head as I went. "Don't shake your head at me Bella!" She called from my room though she wasn't looking my way so how she knew was a mystery to me. I joined her in my bathroom as she began setting up with her various beauty products. Two and a half hours later I was showered with my hair dried and put back into a stylish ponytail, a slight coding of makeup gracing my face.

We walked back into my room and she rushed over the two bags she brought with us. "I take it you are dressing me once again." I chuckled.

"Damn straight, your wardrobe is seriously lacking Bella." She said seriously, glaring at my closet door. "Now I know you won't want to wear a dress so I got you a pair of designer slim-leg jeans." She whipped them out and placed them in my outstretched hands. A second later a red jersey shirt was on top along with a pair of flats that had a design that resembled snake skin.

"This is great Alice but won't I be cold without any sleeves." I asked, eyeing the window and the slight breeze making its way through the trees.

"Nah you should be fine with the fires and besides if anyone should worry it should be me." She said cheerfully. At that she pulled out a short bubble gum pink strapless dress and a pair of silver/goldish sandles. She was far to happy about the prospect of freezing to death.

"Alice if theres a possibly you will freeze why would you where that?" I asked. The dress, while nice, looked more suitable for clubbing in a packed and overheated room than a beach.

"Because it's adorable and besides I'll have Jasper to keep me warm." She wiggled her eyebrows and giggled.

"Ya ya, keep that stuff to yourself okay." I joked. She rolled her eyes but smiled as she proceeded to get changed. I followed suit and was not surprised that the outfit fit perfectly. When I turned around I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of her. Her dark spikey hair and ivory skin was in a direct contrast to the bold colour of her dress. Along with her height and size I was attempted to sit her on my bed like a doll.

"Alice you look like some sort of anime character." I teased.

"I will take that as a compliment." She smiled brightly, doing a quick twirl.

Soon we were both running out the door as I called out to my dad "See you later dad!" I didn't give him a chance to respond as I jumped into my car and she into hers. I followed her back to her house so she could drop off her car and then I drove over to Jaspers to pick him up. When he slipped into the backseat he gave Alice a peck on the lips and lightly tugged on my pony-tail, earning a smack from Alice.

"Don't mess up her hair Jazz." She whinned. Both me and Jasper rolled our eyes.

"Hey Bella, thanks for driving tonight." He said cheerfully, clearly excited though not to the same extent as his girlfriend who was practically vibrating in the seat beside him.

"No problem." I said into my rearview mirror. As we were driving to La Push, Alice giving me directions from the back seat, the sun settled in behind the horizon blanketing the road in darkness. It wasn't long before a procession of headlights headed down the same road as us. I recognized a few of the cars and their owners but many will foreign to me. Alice pointed out the parking lot near the beach and I eventually found a spot.

"Is Edward coming?" Alice asked Jasper as we walked towards the beach, doging the influx of cars.

He searched through the cars for a moment before nodding. "He's already here" He said, pointing out the silver Volvo not to far away and my eyes immediately searched through the throngs of people but didn't see him. When I looked over at Alice she smirked and gave me a meaningful look that I didn't understand.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." She said in a sing song voice. I rolled my eyes as we came to the little pathway that was lit up with some lights. The beach was covered with bodies, scattered along the sand. The three of us walked around and chatted with a few people and I danced with Alice for a while but soon gave up as I didn't have the best of balance. It didn't take me long to spot Edward and while our eyes met a few times I always looked away and pretended that I didn't see him. After about two hours I excused myself from Alice and Jasper to give them some time alone, or well without me tagging along. While they never made me feel that way tonight I was most definitely the third wheel.

Eventually I found myself walking lazily along the shore line, kicking stones as I went. I few guys asked me to dance but I politely declined. I saw one of the fires was not surrounded by people so I walked over and sat down.

For what must have been an hour I sat alone on the piece of drift wood that surrounded the bonfire as it blazed magnificently into the air above me. I had a cup of beer in my hand Alice thrust upon me earlier. I didn't have much experience with alcohol and wasn't a fan of beer but thought what the hell. I wasn't going to get drunk as I was Alice and Jaspers DD so what's one or two beers. Many people were dancing and congregating around the other fires that dotted across the beach, the music filling the air around me and disappearing into ocean. Even though I was reluctant to come out tonight I was oddly content to watch the teens of Forks and La Push mingling and having fun. My gaze had wondered between the flames, Alice and Jasper and Edward mostly.

Edward was talking with some burly looking kids who were definitely students from the reservation high school. They were laughing and cracking jokes and every so often I could hear his laughter. I shook my head and my eyes found Jasper and Alice dancing being perhaps a little too frisky considering the public setting.

Eventually I reigned myself to staring at the fire, watching beautiful blue colours dance around me along with the heat. I was making images out of the flames when I felt the branch move with added weight. I turned my face to the left to see who had joined me. He had long black hair and rich skin. He was tall, taller than Edward, and fairly muscular but I could see he was still growing into his physique. His face still contained a youthful look to it with its slight roundness. He turned to me and smiled kindly, his smile infectious that made me do they same.

"Hey I'm Jacob." He held a hand out to me to shake and I took it.

"Bella." I said back before retracting my hand.

"I haven't seen you down here before. I thought I knew everyone at Forks High School." He said curiously.

"I moved here a in October, this is my first time to La Push." I said honestly.

"Oh cool. So how are you liking it?"

"It's great, I would love to see it at during a sunrise or even sunset." My voice was wistful and I gazed into the darkness. One of my favorite past times back in San Fran was going to the beach either in the morning or evening and watching the sun rise or set. The oranges, pinks, reds, blues and sometimes purples could be magnificent and it would be times like that that I wished I knew how to paint so I could capture it. Still I had words and with them I painted my own picture in my own way.

_Every night  
The horizon lights up  
Swirls of pink and orange  
Fading to blue and purple_

_Few bother to look anymore  
At a blessing  
That only comes once a day_

_Each sunset is different  
No two exactly alike  
Difference flows throughout  
While it is the only similarity_

_Over the ocean  
Or through the sky scrapers  
Out on the prairie  
Or in an apartment_

_You can still see a piece  
A piece of something  
Something never to return  
A sunset_

_For the colors are shimmering  
For a moment they stay  
Only to disappear into change  
Change just as beautiful as the last_

_This is why  
No matter where you go  
One thing remains the same,  
A difference in sunsets_

_In your very own sunset_

Jacob brought me out of my reminiscing when I heard his voice begin speaking again. "Ya the beach is pretty amazing during those times, well when the clouds decide to take a break." He smirked and I returned it. "The stones by the waters edge act almost as prisms, casting an array of colours along the shore line."

I tried to envision the sight but soon decided this was something I would probably have to see for myself. "That sounds beautiful. I guess I should make plans to come more often."

"I think you would like it. So where you from anyway?" He asked, scooting closer, placing his drink on the ground while he held out his hands to warm them.

"San Francisco." I replied, smiling as I thought about home though I found that while part of me greatly missed it the feeling wasn't nearly as strong. I had to admit parts of Forks had grown on me the weeks I have been here. Actually in many ways I didn't considder it my home anymore, like I did in the beginning.

He let out a low whistle. "Let me guess, you decided that you needed more excitement and danger in you life and said 'you know Forks is just the place to find those.'" He joked.

I let out a small chuckle. "That was definitely the reason, mother nature's got nothing on man." I said, playing along.

"Lions and tigers and bears, oh my!" Jacob replied in a high girly voice causing me to laugh loudly with him.

"Fan of The Wizard of Oz Jacob? I didn't peg you as a southern Kansas boy or a munchkin. No no wait I see it now. Your Glinda the good witch of the north, the resemblance is uncanny."

He snorted and rolled his eyes. "Haha very funny. Hey when you grow up in a house with older sisters who adore that movie you pick up on a few things." He defended.

"Sure, whatever you say Jake." I chuckled.

After that we fell into easy conversation, talking about random things and people. For a while he told me some of his tribes stories surrounding their creation, legends and figures of power and many left me in awe. He even went into detail the latest and most scandalous gossip gracing the La Push reservation and I returned it with information of my own. However, though I was enjoying his company and occasionally completely engrossed in his stories I couldn't help but look at Edward and occasionally Jasper and Alice.

"Guy troubles?" he asked suddenly and I whipped my head to face him so quickly I swear I got whiplash, my eyes wide. I rubbed my neck gently before speaking.

"Why would you think that?" I asked, hoping my voice sounded neutral and calm.

"I don't know. You keep glancing up and looking in the same two directions. I'm guessing it either has to do with the tall blonde with ummm the gnome." He snickered as he described Alice and I fought back a smile. "Or the red headed guy."

"Bronze." I said quickly without thinking.

"Huh." He looked confused and I hoped the fires light didn't betray my blush. He was waiting for an answer so I cleared my throat and directed my gaze back to the fire.

"Ummm his hair isn't red it's bronze." My voice was quiet in my embarrassment. Jacob raised an eye brow and smirked making me scowl. "Shut it." I said angrily.

He raised his hands in surrender. "Hey I didn't say anything."

"Ya well lets keep it that way shall we." I mumbled. I realized he probably didn't exactly deserve my hostility but I was embarrassed to be honest. Embarrassed that I was that transparent to some kid I just met. Embarrassed I would correct a simple and innocent mistake and that I notice such miniscule characteristics surrounding Edward. And finally, I was embarrassed that I really had been watching him from afar like some crappy romance heart ache movie cliché. Pathetic.

"Well if its any consolation you're not the only one." Jacob said quietly, taking a sip of the beer and looking into the crowd.

"What do you mean?" I asked, curious and glad we're talking about someone other than me at the moment.

"See that girl, dark red shirt and black skirt." I inclined his head to a small group of people consisting of two girls and three other guys. I quickly picked out the girl he was talking about. She was gorgeous with flawless skin and dark hair running down her back. She tipped back her head to laugh at something and I turned my attention back to Jacob as he continued to stare at her. "Her names Leah and I've liked her for what seems like forever. We've been good friends for a few years now yet she has no interest in me." He sighed before taking another sip.

"How do you know? Have you tried asking her?" I said gently. I couldn't see how she wouldn't like him. He was good looking, too young for me but tall for his age, and seemed like a really nice laid back guy. Definitely boyfriend material.

"Nah, she's to hung up on Sam and I can't compete with him." He said sadly, hanging his head and staring into the fire. I felt so bad for him, he was really into this girl yet believed she was completely unattainable.

"Which ones Sam?" I asked, curious to who was the object of Leah's affection. I don't know why I was getting so into this love triangle but I wanted to help. He raised his head and searched the beach for a minute before pointing in the right direction.

"The one that's basically a giant in the black shirt and shorts is Sam, the two guys beside him are Jared and Paul. He also happens to be my cousin." Jacob chuckled a little and shook his head.

"O-kay. So what is stopping Leah from being with Sam?" I turned to him to see him grinning and it almost looked like he was holding back laughter.

"Emily is." He said simply, motioning to the girl who now walked over to Sam and kissed him on the cheek. I could see Leah watching them and frowning before turning back to her friends.

"Oh, so I assume Emily is Sam's girlfriend." I asked, confirming what I suspected.

"Yup and she's also Leah's cousin." He started laughing a bit and I looked at him in shock.

"Are you serious? So let me get this straight. You like Leah but she likes Sam who is your cousin but he doesn't like her back because he is with Emily who happens to be Leah's cousin. Is that about right?" I was trying not laugh but it was kinda funny in a sad messed up family tree sorta way. Jacob nodded in agreement and I shook my head in amazement. "That is just so…"

"Springer worthy." Jacob suggested lightly and I burst out laughing.

"Exactly!" Despite with love square I couldn't help but smile, Jacob was so easy to talk to and even in light of his problems he was able to make me laugh.

"Ya its pretty sad but hey what are ya gonna do, it is what it is and if we end up on Springer well…actually lets hope that doesn't happen." He chuckled a bit and shook his head at the absurdity. "So what about you, what's your story with Mr. Bronze." He asked and I assumed he was looking at Edward because I refused to look up and follow his gaze.

"First of all his name is Edward and secondly who said there was a story to begin with." I replied defensively.

"Please, there is clearly something going on between you two and don't try to deny it. Between your not so subtle sneak peeks at him and his at you there is definitely something. Plus at this moment he looks just about ready to murder me and I think I know why." He stated. I took a peek to see that Jacob was correct in that Edward was shooting him a death glare. Before I could say that it could be for many reasons Jacob gave him a little wave and smirk. I grabbed his hand and made him stop, pinning it to the tree branch.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I hissed at him.

"What does it look like, trying to get him to man up already. You would be surprised what jealousy will make a man do." He joked and when I released my grip on his hand he threw his arm around my shoulders. Though normally I would not allow a guy I just met to do that for some reason I could tell that he had nothing but good and platonic intentions so I didn't shrug him off. He was actually kind of warm so I leaned in a little. I actually liked Jacob, he seemed like he would be a fun guy to hang out with. Jacob started snickering after a second. "Man Bronze's face is classic right now. I am a genius, he'll be yours by the end of the night" I started laughing at that.

"Are you sure you're not gay? Or are you some kind of match maker guru?"

"Neither, I am all man." He lowered his voice as he said this and flexed his muscles, trying to make himself look macho because _everyone _knows that gay men don't have muscles. I shook my head at his antics as he continued to talk. "I just happen to know a little about the male psyche and for tonight only allowing you access to it in order to help."

"Who said I wanted your help or him. He is a total pompous ass who does nothing but annoy me. Not my type nor is he worth my time." It wasn't a total lie though maybe not the complete truth either. The truth was that secretly I was kind of glad Edward, according to Jacob, was jealous. Once again, my emotions and feelings never in sync.

"Mmm hmmm, you keep telling yourself that." His tone clearly indicating that he saw right through me. This was both a relief and unnerving. After that we sat in silence for a while, just enjoying each others company while we observed the throng of people. Alice and Jasper had come to join us not long after but soon fell asleep in the sand in each others arms a little intoxicated.

"If they don't wake up when I leave, I aint dragging their butts to the car." I said seriously. While I may be able to handle Alice I knew Jasper was a lost cause. The downsides of being the designated driver it would seem.

"If that happens I'll help you." Jacob offered and I accepted. After a few minutes and Jacob having another beer I saw Mike making his way over to us. He stumbled a little and while he didn't seem to be too drunk he did look a little tipsy.

When mike tripped for the second time Jacob snorted and whispered. "What a marshmallow."

"Shhhh." I said under my breath just before Mike made it to us, trying to hide my snicker.

"Hey Bella, whose your _friend_." Mike asked, eyeing Jacob warily as he still had his arm around my shoulders. I didn't notice how he emphasized the word friend but tried not to look too much into it.

"Mike Jacob, Jacob Mike." I said quickly gesturing to each person. Jacob reached out his free hand and Mike shook it. They nodded heads in acknowledgment.

"Sooo Bella, you want to come join some of us on the other side of the beach for some dancing?" He said eagerly. I looked to where he was pointing and suppressed a grimace. The group consisted of Lauren, Jessica, Tyler and Eric. Neither of these individuals had a soft sport for me, plus I quite enjoyed Jacob's company.

"Sorry not tonight Mike, I was thinking leaving in a few. Gotta get plastered one and plastered two home before they go comatose in the sand." I said lightly, inclining my head to Alice and Jasper who were both snoring abnormally loud at this point. You would never believe that such a sound could come from someone as small as Alice but the universe seemed to be a paradox like that. Mike observed those two on the ground and chuckled.

"Oh alright, see you on Monday then. Bye!" He said quickly, giving me a charming smile before heading off to join the others.

"Damn how many admirers do you have?" Jacob whispered shocked but I could tell he was trying not to laugh. I smacked his arm playfully before standing up, stretching out my stiff muscles.

"Shut up Jacob and help me get these two up." I walked to the other two and bent down, shaking them. "Alice, Jazz I think we should go. C'mon guys if you don't get up I'm leaving you here." I threatened though it had no foundation, I would never even though it was a little tempting. Jacob stood over us smirking as the two drunken love birds began to stir.

"Wha…" Alice began before she was cut off by a huge yawn, her eyes blurry for a number of reasons. She looked around for a second, seeming to forget where she was, before making eye contact with me. "Bella? What are you doing?" she asked in a sleepy and slightly slurred tone. Alice didn't drink a lot but she was so small that she was more sensitive to it.

"Its time to go home Ali, its after midnight and you need to sleep in a bed not the sand." I said gently helping her up. Jacob jumped on board and helped Jasper who was uncharacteristically unsteady and still half asleep.

"What sand?" She looked down slowly. "Oh no my dress" Alice said in a small voice and I was sure if she was her normal sober self she would be in full freakout mode.

"You're dress is fine Alice don't worry." I assure her.

"Hmmmm." Is all I got out of her as she rested her head on my shoulder, my arm around her waist supporting her weight.

"Jeez he's heavier than he looks." Jacob says, struggling to keep Jasper up who was leaning heavily on him.

"Well if you can't handle it I'll take him." A velvet voice suddenly announced and I turned quickly to see Edward standing there staring at Jacob with a look that I can only describe as contempt. Jacob looked like he was about to protest but suddenly stopped, smirking broadly and handing Jasper over to Edward.

"Hey whatever you say man. Knock yourself out." He said kindly before walking over to me and enveloping me in an awkward hug due to my newest powerpuff addition. While we embraced he whispered in my ear. "Cheer up Bells, it'll work out. Jerk or not you may wanna reconsider. Is he striking me dead with his stare?" He chuckled lightly. I looked over his tall frame to see indeed that Edward was glaring.

"He is actually. Thanks Jake. Don't give up and tell Leah how you feel. You'll regret it of you don't. You're a great guy, make her see it." I whispered back. He released me then and planted a simple kiss on my cheek.

"See you Bella, come back soon kay?" He asked smiling.

"Sure Jacob I would love to." I said genuinely because I honestly believed Jake would be a great friend. He looked over his shoulder to a brooding Edward before turning back to me and winking. I suppressed my giggle as he gave one last wave and headed towards one of the homes in this area.

"So whose your new friend." He asked, his voice a little cold causing me to glare.

"None of your business." I hissed. If he wasn't going to be nice or give me attitude I wasn't going to give him anything. Jealous or not basic human respect still applies.

"I don't like him." He stated strongly.

"You don't have to." I said defiantly, turning away from him.

Without speaking another word I turned on my heel and began walking, or rather dragging, Alice towards my car. I heard Edward mumbling to himself behind me but I couldn't catch any of it. Half way there she began whining quietly to let her lie down. "Come Alice, we're almost there." I huffed. I heard Edward's footsteps behind me as he said a similar sentence to Jasper except in a more colourful tone. I fished my keys from my bag that was draped over my shoulder and clicked the unlock button. I opened the back and slipped her in before Edward did the same with Jasper. It took only a few seconds before he circled her in his arms and they passed out once again.

"I'll follow you to Jaspers place and help him get inside." Edward said from behind me as I shut the door.

"Thanks." I said quietly as I went to the driver side door. I looked at him and for a second we just stared at each other. When a group of laughing teens headed our way we broke our gazes as he jogged to his car near by. Suddenly I thought of something and called after him. "Edward!"

He stopped in his tracks and turned to look at me. I blushed a little but I had to make sure of something. "You are okay to drive right? I don't want you to wrap your car around a tree or something." He smiled crookedly so I backtracked a little. "You know because it would be a shame if your parents had to buy a new car." I said quickly. I may have been pissed at him this last week but I would never wish such harm on him. I was not opposed to drinking once in a while but always use your head when you do.

Even my last comment didn't erase his smile and he chuckled. "Don't worry, I've only had one beer tonight and that was close to two hours ago. The car will be fine." He looked at me and I could tell instantly he wasn't fooled about my displacement of whose safety I was considering. Ensuring he couldn't say anything else I nodded my head before getting into the car and starting the engine. I pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards Forks, Edwards car in my review mirror a second later. I reached over and put a little light music on to try and drown out the chainsaw noises occurring in my back seat.

It didn't take me long to reach Jasper's house which was blanketed in complete darkness. I pulled into the driveway and didn't bother cutting the engine as I would be leaving in a few minutes anyway. I was opening the back door when I was blinded momentarily by Edward's headlights as he pulled in. Quicker than I thought he was at my side as I attempted to extract Jasper from the car, which was surprisingly difficult as he and Alice were clinging together as if their lives depended on it. Edward and I were shoulder to shoulder as we tried to haul him out but it wasn't working.

"That's it." Edward grumbled beside me before smacking Jasper hard across the back of his head.

"Edward!" I hissed as Jasper mumbled "Ow!" He released his hands from Alice as he grasped his head groggily. Edward took that opportunity to drag him out and hoist him up, grinning triumphantly.

"I don't think that was necessary." I said as I shut the door on Alice

"Well it worked didn't it." He said as he began walking Jasper up to the house. I was about to get into my car and leave when Edward stopped and looked at me. "What are doing?" He asked.

I looked him in confusion. "Umm I'm going to take Alice home before I head home myself."

He shook his head. "Wait till I get Jasper inside and I'll follow you, make sure you both get home safe." He said seriously. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Edward I'm not some helpless damsel in distress, I think I handle getting the powerpuff and myself home without incident." I said lightly. He visibly stiffened and took a step towards me, holding Jasper as if he weighed nothing.

"Wait what did you just say?" His eyes were wide and in shock.

"Ummm I can get Alice and myself home just fine on my own?" I stated though it sounded more like a question, I didn't understanding his reaction. He almost looked like he had seen a ghost or something.

"No you called Alice…" He drifted off and shook his head for a second. "Never mind, just a stupid thought. Impossible." He said quietly before turning back to me.

"What's impossible?" I asked, curious.

"Nothing, forget I said anything. Just wait for me, please." He asked and I made the mistake of looking him in the eyes when he made his request. I sighed heavily and he smirked knowing I was giving in.

"Fine but hurry up." I grumbled as I stomped off to my car and settled in the seat to wait. He wasn't gone long, five minutes maybe, and soon we were arriving at the Brandon household. Edward remained in the car as I was able to get Alice out of the car and in the front door relatively easy. I turned on a few hall lights briefly to find my through her house and into her room. When I got there I put her on the bed gently and removed her shoes.

"Bella?" Her voice called out sleepily.

"It's okay Ali, you home now just sleep. I'll talk to tomorrow." I said gently, trying not to wake her parents.

"Thankssss Bella." She slurred and smiled at me before falling back to sleep as I pulled the covers over her. I crept into her bathroom and retrieved a class of water and Ibuprofen, putting it on her night stand because I knew she would probably need it in the morning. I snuck back downstairs and outside and went straight into my car, Edward idling on the side of the road.

I drove home quickly, the two of us pulling in roughly the same time before getting out. As I headed towards my front door I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around but it was unnecessary as Edward was soon walking beside me. "You sure you're not drunk because I'm fairly sure you're at the wrong house." I joked as I walked up the steps to the deck.

"I said I was going to make sure Alice _and _you got home safe." He said seriously.

"What do you expect will happen to me between my car and the front door?" I asked incredulously.

"With your co-ordination, you never know." His tone light and teasing causing me I scowl. A second later we were standing outside my front door now as I fished out my keys, trying to ignore his eyes on me. When I finally found them I unlocked the door and stepped into the foyer, turning back to look at Edward, unsure of what to say.

Luckily he broke the silence before me. "Well goodnight Bella." He said gently before turning around and jogging back to his house. I couldn't help the smile that graced my face, he finally called me Bella.

"Good night Edward." I whispered into the night.

**Okay so what did you think? Jacob will not re-appear in this story and no he will not be a romantic interest for several reasons. A) Edward Bella have enough to work out as it is (and Mike is a bit in there but I say this now nothing major) B) I hate people who make a love triangle with Jacob just for the hell of it C) My friend would KILL me since she is a complete team Edward and she can get to me in class so ya lol. Sorry Team Jacob fans (I, personally, am team Switzerland :P) **

**You may have also noticed Mike is an alright guy, overall. I've read too many stories to count that mutilate his poor character and I thought he deserved a break. Mike is a nice normal tenn guy in this story, sorry Mike haters. **

**Bella and Alice's Outfits will be on my profile for those who are curious :D **

**Fire light snuggles with Edward for those who review!!! Come on guys I'll update ASAP if you do and I already have a small portion of the next chap written. Pray school backs off a bit so I can finnish it :D I'm guessing maybe 3 chaps till they know the truth maybe 4. Hold on guys :D **

**The Poem Was written by _Jessica Millsaps_ so any praise or Credit should go to her. How are you guys liking the poems? I try not to boggle you down with it but its important to Bella so I feel it is important to have one every once in a while. **


	8. Chapter 8: Be Careful What You Bet For

**Hey guys so I'm updating woot. I know its been over two weeks but seriously school is killing. Plus my mom managed to spill tea on my lap top soooo ya its been on the fritz. Newayz I would thank you all for the reviews for chapter 7 which achieved the record of most reviews out of my previous chapters. This chapter is my longest yet at over 13,800 words!! Thats the longest chapter I have EVER written out of my two stories. Is anyone else having issues uploading new documents? Fanfic won't allow it for some reason so after trying off and on for the last few hours i just copied and pasted it into a existing one *sigh* **

**Newayz I hope you enjoy it, don't for get to review. **

**Chapter 8: Be Careful What You Bet For **

When school started back on Monday you could almost feel a fair bit of the tension between Edward and I lift. We weren't best buddies or anything and I yet had to accept his apology, though I knew it was only a matter of time, but we had somehow come to some sort of truce. I guess taking care of your two best friends after a night of drinking can bring two people a little closer. It also didn't hurt that he called me Bella now.

I had spent Sunday in Alice's darkened room. I was beyond shocked to walk into her bedroom to find her wearing sunglasses and a pair of sweatpants, I had never seen her wear anything non-designer. I made the mistake of laughing at her appearance and cracking a joke. Needless to say I won't make that mistake again with a hung over Alice, I doubted I would be able to sit properly for the rest of the week. After we watched a movie she insisted on telling me what she missed when she fell asleep and seemed abnormally interested in my exchanges with both Edward and Jacob. I did my best to avoid her questions specifically surrounding Edward and talked more of Jacob. She was clearly frustrated but sensed that I would not divulge anything else on this matter.

So Monday was a good day and so was Tuesday. The four of us sat together at lunch and Edward and I even managed to exchange friendly words during a conversation. Biology we either ignored one another or worked politely together though he constantly sent me little smiles that I occasionally returned when he momentarily broke through my wall. We were planning on meeting with Mike and Angela again this week but in the mean time we were busy accomplishing on own tasks.

Because of this, when Wednesday started and lunch came around I didn't expect anything to happen from the seemingly comfortable and stable routine that we had established. I was walking to the cafeteria with Alice after Calculus as she raved about the winter formal next Friday. Apparently she had already ordered our dresses online and they would be here in a matter of days for fitting. I didn't even know I was going but apparently Alice would not take no for an answer.

Therefore it was not surprising to constantly see guys and girls asking one another to go as their dates so when I we were nearing the hallway that led to the cafeteria I didn't put much thought to the girl's voice I heard, asking someone to go with her. It was when the guy responded that I stopped in my tracks stopping Alice with me. She looked confused until she started to listen.

"C'mon you know it would be fun if you came with me." The girl practically purred and it took me a second to recognize the voice of Tanya Denali. She ran within the same circles as Jessica and Lauren and while she was never overly rude to me like the other two, she definitely didn't show signs of liking me either.

"I don't know Tanya." Edward replied and I could just barely detect the annoyance in his voice. This, for some reason, pleased me greatly.

"You're not going with someone else are you?" She asked. I hadn't realized but I had slowly moved closer to the corner in which they were talking, curious to know the answer to that question. I was so focused on the conversation going on that I didn't even question Alice about the huge grin she was wearing.

"Well no, not as of this moment." He said reluctantly.

"So why not. Who else would you ask?" She didn't hide her jealously very well. I could almost see her turning green and I wondered if a bucket of water would melt her. I smirked briefly that the thought. I was preparing for him to shoot her down so his next words shocked me.

"Fine I guess we could go together." He gave in. I stood there, my eyes downcast for a moment not realizing why I was a little upset. Edward was free to go out with anyone he chose and we weren't exactly the friends so why did I care so much? For that matter why did it actually hurt?

I was brought out of my thoughts by Tanya's loud shrill voice. "Great! You can pick me up at 6:30." She started droning on about her outfit and I was about to go back down the hallway I just came down when Alice grabbed my elbow and dragged me into the open.

"What the hell Alice." I whispered furiously at her before plastering a fake smile on my face. The other two looked shocked for a second, especially Edward who couldn't seem to meet my eye. I couldn't help but survey Tanya and make comparisons. Her hair was a gorgeous strawberry blonde that was layered stylishly around her face. Her skin seemed flawless though I noticed the light tan that was clearly artificial. She had a body any model would kill for and hazel eyes. I never thought myself ugly but I couldn't help but feel inferior to her in the looks department. When I was finished I looked to Alice for answers but she ignored me though I could tell she was doing the same thing as me, her smile not radiating its usual warmth. She cocked her head to the side and looked at Edward.

"What's with all the shouting?" Her voice was curious, maybe even a little enthusiastic but I knew it was for show since she knew exactly what happened. What I didn't know is why she was playing dumb.

"Oh nothing too exciting, just hammering out some details for the winter formal with Edward seeing as the two of us are going together." Tanya said cheerfully, suddenly clutching onto his elbow and giving me a smile that was boarder lining malicious. It was at that moment I got the sense that she disliked me more than I realized. Edward glanced down at Tanya's hand and thought I saw him grimace before straightening out his features but I couldn't be sure.

"Oh how nice. Well Bella and I should be getting to lunch. See you in a few Edward?" Alice asked in a sweet voice that frankly sent chills up my spine while giving him a look that told him he had no choice. He nodded his head reluctantly before Alice began to once again drag me down the hall.

Once we were out of ear shot Alice pulled me closer, breaking me from the daze that I seemed to be in. "You okay Bells?" She asked gently.

I gave a small forced chuckle. "Of course Alice why wouldn't I be?" In reality I was not feeling too great though I couldn't understand entirely why. I knew I was extremely attracted to Edward and when he was being playful even enjoyed his company yet I held no pre-conceived notions that anything would happen. So why did it hurt so much that he was going with someone else? I noticed Alice was about to speak but I cut her off. "C'mon we should hurry up before Jasper gets worried." I pulled away and walked briskly to loud voices down the hall.

I had brought my lunch today, left over lasagna from last night, so I went straight to our usual table where Jasper was already seated. I had long stopped being a novelty in this school so people's eyes didn't follow me as they used to and for this I was grateful. "Hey Bella." He said cheerfully but his face fell a little and I guess I didn't look as happy as he seemed to be. "Is everything alright?"

I put a smile on my face, more genuine in response to his caring, and nodded my head. Jasper had a gift of sensing people's emotions and taking them on as his own. "Ya Jazz I'm fine. Just a little tired, one of those nights." I shrugged it off and took my seat. Alice was situated beside Jasper two seconds later, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"What took you two so long, I was getting worried." Jasper said to Alice, snaking an arm around her waist and bringing her closer. She looked over my shoulder and grimaced a little.

"You'll find out in a second." She said under her breath and I suspected she was about to do something. I was chewing my food when Edward slipped into the seat directly in front of me with a tray of food. He began eating immediately, concentrating solely on his food and ignoring the glares Alice sent his way. Jasper looked back and forth between the three of us in confusion over the tension that had saturated our table. Probably wondering what the hell happened to ruin what we had going the past two days. Edward sighed after five minutes and stopped eating.

"What is it Alice?" His tone was tired and maybe even a little sad. Neither I understood but as I wasn't looking directly at him I couldn't read his face properly.

"Seriously Edward! Tanya Denali! Are you insane?" She whispered furiously and in disgust. I glanced around the room and snuck a peak at Tanya as she chatted happily with Lauren and was thankful she didn't seem to see that she was now the subject of an unpleasant discussion.

"Alice what are you talking about? What about Tanya?" Jasper asked.

"Tanya asked Edward to the winter formal and he said yes." She shook her head in horror and shuddered.

"Ew." Jasper simply mumbled and I couldn't help but chuckled a little.

"Thanks for the support Jasper." He said sarcastically before turning his attention back to Alice. "I don't see the problem."

Alice let out a loud laugh that caused a few people to stare but she ignored them. "_Please _tell me that's a rhetorical question Edward. That girl has been ridden more times than a New York City taxi cab. Normally I wouldn't care how many guys she's slept with if only she had standards, got only knows what she has. Actually, that reminds me." Alice stopped and grabbed her purse, searching in it for a second before she pulled out a small bottle of hand sanitizer and squeezed a big gob of it into her hand. She turned to Edward and smirked as she rubbed through her hands. "Just in case you touch my skin, she did have her claws in you earlier."

He rolled his eyes dramatically. "Alice, don't you think you're going just a little overboard. It's a dance not marriage. Besides it's not like I plan on sleeping with her, give me some credit." He shook his head and when I glanced up he was stabbing at his food, clearly annoyed.

"Couldn't you have asked someone who isn't Tanya, its not like any one would have actually said no." She persisted.

"Oh great and all knowing Alice please enlighten me on who I should have asked?" He bit back.

"You know who." She said strongly as she locked gazes with him. For a whole minute neither looked away as a silent conversation passed between them. Dozens of emotions passed on across their features quickly. I looked on, wondering who on earth they were talking about. I met Jaspers eyes and mouthed 'what are they talking about' but he just shrugged his shoulders and remained silent. The two of them continued as if Jasper and I didn't exist.

Finally Edward looked away to one of the windows outside and stared before mumbling. "She wouldn't have said yes Alice and you know it."

"How do you know Edward unless you try? Way to give up before you even begin." She huffed.

He raised an eye brow before shaking his head. "Doesn't matter anymore, I already promised Tanya that I would go with her and I'm not going to break my word. Drop it." He said forcefully and I was little shocked. Edward was never this short tempered or cold to Alice. Even when they had little arguments it was more teasing than anything. Alice, who had been leaning across the table at him, slouched back into her chair before crossing her arms across her chest.

"You're going to regret this Edward." She said seriously, snuggling back into Jaspers embrace.

"Is that so?" He said dryly.

She looked up before smiling widely. "Yup!" She said in a sing song voice. I was about to ask what in gods name was going on when I heard a throat clear from beside me. I looked up and saw Mike standing a few feet away from me, ringing his hands nervously in front of him.

"Hey guys." He greeted everyone before turning to look at me. "Ummm Bella can I talk to you in private for a minute?" He asked, his baby blue eyes pleading.

"Uh sure Mike." I turned back towards the table as I stood up. "I'll be back in a minute." I told them, trying to ignore Alice's blinding smug smile, Jasper's chuckles and Edwards scowl. I followed Mike out of the lunch room and stopped just outside the doors. "So what's up Mike?" I said pleasantly.

"I was wondering if you well if no one has asked you yet if you would like to go to the winter formal with me." He asked. His voice was confident but his twitching hands portrayed his calm and nerves.

I was in shock for a second and only managed to get out a pathetic, "Oh."

"I'm sure someone had already asked you but you know I just thought I would I don't know ask just in case. You don't have to decide now or you can if you want." He was mumbling quicker now the more I stayed silence and I felt really bad for his discomfort. I was about two seconds from declining when Tanya and her groupies walked through the doors behind Mike's head, laughing and chatting about the dance. She looked over at me and smirked and something in me ignited.

"Mike." I said sternly and he instantly stopped his babbling.

"Ya?" He said cautiously, almost waiting for that final blow.

"You don't need to get so worked up, I'll go with you to the dance. Do you mind if we meet at the school, Alice wanted to get ready with me." I said, smiling sweetly and ignoring a jealous glare from Jessica Stanley as they continued to walk down the hall.

Mike was blank for a second, most likely in shock, before he smiled widely. "Great! That's fine, I'll meet you at the main doors at 7:00?" He asked. I smiled and nodded my head. We chatted for a minute or two before returning to the lunch room. He gave me a quick wave as we went over to join our respective tables. As I was approaching I saw Alice practically vibrating in her chair before looking down at her watch and huffing. Obviously I was walking much to slow for her taste so as a joke I slowed my pace further till it was practically a crawl.

"Isabella Marie Swan don't you dare, get over here right this second!" She yelled at me, trying to be serious but her excitement broke through at the end. I returned to my normal walk and a second later sat down.

"Calm down Alice." I chuckled and shook my head. She leaned across the table and smiled.

"Sooooo what did Mike want?" She asked sweetly but I could tell she already knew. She just wanted me to say it out loud.

"He asked me to the winter formal." I said honestly and shrugged my shoulders.

"And…" She continued.

"And what?"

"You know what! What did you say?" Her tone was impatient and I knew if I kept this up I would be in for a world of hurt.

"I said yes since no one else had any desire to ask me." I said a little bitterly and for some reason my eyes locked with Edward's as I said this. He looked away after a moment and mumbled something I couldn't hear. When I looked over at Alice she was also staring at Edward but in frustration and then annoyance. She rolled her eyes and looked back at me.

"Bella don't be ridiculous, I think you would be surprised how many guys wanna ask you to that dance." I snorted at her comment. "Seriously Bella, you're gorgeous and a lot of the guys, believe it or not, don't think you would actually say yes. Plus from what I heard many already assumed someone snatched you up which is ridiculous since if that happened it would have spread like wild fire." She smirked and I realized she probably would have a hand in spreading that particular information.

"Whatever you say Alice." I said dryly, finishing my food before the bell rang. Edward left not long after that conversation and didn't offer an explanation. He just sorta spaced out for a moment before huffing loudly and walking out of the room. I thought I heard Alice mumble 'Told him he would regret it.' But when I asked her about it she just brushed it off. Alice and Edward were hiding something and while it was honestly driving me insane I also I knew it would take a miracle to get it out of them.

When I got to biology I sat down in silence and was actually surprised Edward didn't meet my gaze. The last few weeks he would always start off this class with a smile but today nothing. In fact he looked like he was brooding and thinking deeply about something. His distance made me feel uneasy and I actually found myself hoping he would look at me, smile or acknowledge me in some shape or form. It was pathetic I know but I couldn't shake that feeling.

I took notes diligently even though I wasn't processing anything the teacher said but as the class continued I became annoyed. Was Edward bi-polar or something? One day he's nice and almost pleading with me to talk with him and now he ignores me like some ant on the sidewalk. By the end of the class I was so sick of his attitude I was pissed once again and stalked off to gym before he even had a chance to pack up his books.

We were playing hockey in gym, well not in the traditional sense given that there was no ice or skates but the rest was the same. I stood off to the side as much as possible as not to injure someone by swinging my stick around. Mike kept sending me smiles and not wanting to be rude I would return them. However when Edward switched positions to become the goalie I suddenly jumped into the game while many literally backed away from me in fear. I spent the last ten minutes trying to shoot the ball at him in frustration. The two times it actually managed to head towards the net and not the wall behind it he caught in the glove, smirking. So much for venting some frustration. I grumbled in frustration and stalked off the change room when the whistle blew.

When the bell rang I hurried to my locker to grab my stuff before heading to the front doors. It was pouring rain and I was grateful I brought my umbrella with me today. I opened it and made a mad dash to my car, managing only to slip twice but luckily it didn't end up with me dripping wet in a puddle. As soon I closed the door my phone chimed from my purse, indicating I had a text message. I rolled my eyes when I read it.

_Mom phoned, dresses came early. My house tonight, 4:30 no ifs ands or buts. Luv ya! – Alice _

I didn't know whether to chuckle or groan. I would have to spend tonight being Alice's pin cushion, something I was not looking forward to. Starting the car I quickly backed out of the parking lot and ignored the silver volvo that purred to life as I passed.

------Next Friday-----

I was sitting in Alice's oversized bathroom while she finished working on my hair. Tonight was the winter formal and while I was nervous I was also simultaneously excited. I was never a dancer but Alice had been trying to teach me some basics this week though it was awkward dancing with her given her height. Edward was throwing a party after the dance, why I don't know, and while I begged Alice to let me skip it she refused. She already chose the outfits we would change into at my house given we didn't want to spend the entire night in a gown. I didn't know how to feel about going but I figured there were going to be quite a few people there so hopefully it wouldn't be too bad.

Edward continued to be hot and cold with me since last Wednesday. One day he seemed back to his normal self and other times he was silent and distant, usually when Mike was around. Our project was done, having completed it yesterday at Edward's and in time for our presentation on Monday. I was generally exited for it since as far as I could tell we were way ahead of the others.

Our dresses were hanging in their respective bags on the back of Alice's door. My hair was simple and I refused to let her do too much with it though she promised me prom would be different. I was sporting a half up half down style with the back being slightly bobbed and my bangs off to the side. She had straightened it but curled the ends slightly. Her hair was still spiked but in a slightly different way, more evenly around her head rather than off out to the side.

When I moved here I was certain that I would be spending week after week alone in my room, indulging excessively into my online life but that had yet to happen. Actually, I spent more time outside my home than ever before. Even my talks with EC were lessened though not by choice, it was just we both seemed to busy with life outside our computers. Though I loved Alice and spending time with her I couldn't help but miss EC.

"Alice do you realize I have been to more parties and dances the last few months than I've been to the last two years?" I shook my head as she pranced around me in a circle humming to herself.

"Well of course, you're my best friend. You have no choice. When you roll with me life is never dull." She gave me a wink. I chuckled as she fixed a strand of my hair. "There, all done. Let's get changed." She said cheerfully. I followed her into the room as she unzipped the bags. We helped each other into each others dresses and checked ourselves over in her very wide and very tall full length mirror.

Alice's dress was a bright yellow silk that had a 'V' shape on her chest and diamond studded shoulder straps. With her dark black hair and buzzing personality she reminded me of a bumble bee though it worked for Alice. My dress was a navy blue that had straps that came around and wrapped around my neck. The chest line was nearly straight with a black star like medallion in the middle. At my hips it flowed out ever so slightly. I had to admit we both looked amazing and I felt very elegant in the dress.

"You may say it Bella, I am a genius." She gave me a smirk and patted herself on the back.

"You are a genius Alice." I said. Even though I feared supplying her ego further she did deserve credit. "So are you going to tell me what I'll be wearing later?" I asked though I already knew the answer.

"Nope but trust me, have I ever led you astray?" She smiled widely before grabbing my elbow and leading me to the door. We slipped on our almost identical heals except mine were black and hers were silver. We weren't heading over together since Jasper decided he wanted to drive Alice last minute, he offered me a ride but I chose to drive myself. He was waiting for us in the living room, looking very debonair in his black suit and matching yellow tie. His face lit up when he saw Alice and he was at her side in an instant, giving her a loving kiss on the mouth.

"You look radiant." He whispered almost in reverence. Alice giggled and threw her hands around his neck.

"I know." She said confidently and Jasper chuckled. He turned to me and smiled.

"You look beautiful to Bella, Mike is a lucky guy tonight." He said sweetly and I blushed a million shades of red.

"Thanks Jazz. Alice should we head out?" I motioned towards the door and she nodded her head. A minute later the two cars were barreling down towards the school where I was to meet Mike. When we pulled in many of the spaces were already taken as people made their way to the gym. I slipped out carefully and shivered, grabbing the little purse and the light shall that Alice gave me earlier but it barely did the trick. I noticed the silver car at the opposite end of the parking lot but I kept my eyes off it, especially since it was clear it was empty. I walked quickly to the doors and soon saw Mike passing back and forth quickly, obviously a little nervous. He must have heard me because he turned his head in my direction and smiled widely. He enveloped me in a hug and I returned it but lightly.

"Bella you look amazing!" He said sincerely and I blushed.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I responded kindly. Still, it was a little awkward. It wasn't that Mike wasn't good looking because he was and I knew from the several glares during the last week from various girls that they were jealous. He had the all American boy look with the blonde hair gelled lightly and the piercing blue eyes. Yet despite this I couldn't find it in me yet to see him other than a friend. I inwardly sighed and thought perhaps as the night went on things would become more natural.

"We should go inside before we pass out from hypothermia." He joked and I had just realized my teeth were starting to chatter. I nodded enthusiastically and we made our way inside to the gym. I suppressed a moan of delight when the warm air hit my skin. The decorations were simple, blue and white balloons, streamers and transparent fabric hanging from the walls. Lights danced around the room while the low tech yet effective DJ station sat in the corner blasting tunes. There were refreshments near the door and a few chairs pushed against the wall. The teachers stalked around the gym, their eyes diligent but most of the students just ignored them.

We walked around at first chatting with friends, mostly his, and sipped some of the punch offered at the back. Mike had his one arm around my waist, almost as if he was showing me off but didn't let it travel any lower which was a good thing. If he did he wouldn't have it at attached to his body very long. Alice and Jasper had joined us for the moment, out of breath from dancing or so they told us. Eric Yorkie was finishing telling us a joke and I was chuckling when I saw a flash of bronze in my peripheral vision. My head turned almost out of instinct and my eyes became emerged in deep pools of emerald.

At first all I saw was Edwards face as we stared and though he was also surrounded by friends neither of us seemed to be paying them much attention. It wasn't until a hand snaked up his shoulder that I tore my eyes away and observed his companion. Tanya was wearing a black and white dress that had a beautiful bottom half but the top was, in my opinion, a little revealing for a simple high school winter formal. It was a very deep 'V' going below her chest. Suddenly she grabbed Edwards arm, dragging him to the dance floor and I couldn't help the glare I shot at her. She didn't notice, to busy showing off her date.

"Earth to Bella!" Alice called out and I tore my gaze from the couple dancing.

"Huh?"

She followed my former gaze and understanding seemed to done her features, I feared she would say something but she seemed to know that this was not the time. "I was asking why you haven't danced yet. I spent all week teaching you how to shake what your momma gave ya and you have yet to use it once." Her eye brow raised and her hands went to her hips.

I groaned, "I'm going to cause either me or Mike permanent damage Alice." Everyone laughed but I don't think they truly realized the risk.

"C'mon Bella, I'm a good dancer. I won't let you hurt me or yourself." Mike said in a chuckled, his eyes beseeching. I sighed and gave up, allowing him to lead me to the dance floor. I could hear Alice and Jasper behind me as they went for round two. Cascada's _Evacuate the Dance Floor _came on and Mike lead me into a fast but simple dance. We were like this for a while and I attempted to swing my hips like Alice showed me but I was sure it looked awkward. Besides dancing in jeans is _much _easier than a full length gown. Still Mike seemed to be enjoying himself, a smile never leaving his face, so I decided to stop worrying and enjoy the night and his company.

I glanced over Mike's shoulder as we danced and saw Tanya literally grinding into him and I gritted my teeth in frustration. Did the girl have no class at all? This was a high school dance not some sleazy downtown club. Edward danced with her but I could tell it was awkward for him and I saw him glance around a few times. He managed to get her to stop but I couldn't stop striking her dead with my stare. I don't know why I felt so hostile towards her, almost territorial yet it didn't make sense. Once again, Edward didn't belong to me.

"Bella you okay? You seem a little tense." Mike said and I blinked a few times before looking at him.

"Ya I'm fine I was just thinking about or rather fearing the outfit Alice has planned for me tonight, you know how she can get." I forced a chuckle and luckily Mike didn't notice since he chuckled in response.

"Ya, she's been like that since probably grade three. She tried to design the outfits for several of the plays our classes put on." He shook his head and we continued to dance around. He was true to his word and kept me safe, catching me if I even remotely lost my balance. Eventually I was having a lot of fun with him again as we continued to dance innocently and laugh. While I caught him checking me out a few times it wasn't to the point that I was uncomfortable or wanted to punch his lights out, just little glances now and then.

A slower and more sensual song came on and Mike carefully pulled me closer, my arms going around his neck. We turned slowly and I had to admit it was nice, not amazing but still nice. I met his glance a few times but couldn't hold it for long, blushing and looking away. The third time this happened I instantly found Edward and he was staring intensely at me once again as he slowly spun with Tanya. For a moment it almost felt like I was dancing with him and I cursed Tanya when she claimed his attention again. Then I felt guilty for being mad at her for that. He was _her _date after all and I shouldn't be acting like this when I was in another guys arms.

Determined to ignore Edward I turned my head back to look at Mike but my eyes instantly went wide. I saw Mike slowly lean in towards my mouth and I quickly turned my face to the side as inconspicuously as possible. I felt the feather light touch of his lips on my cheek and tried to ignore it. "Have you seen Alice? We're so supposed to go back to my place soon to change." I asked innocently but maybe too quickly, making no indication I knew what he was about to do.

"Ummm I don't know, do you want to go find her." He replied though I could tell he didn't. I felt bad but nodded my head. He gave me a small and forced smile, wallowing a bit, and we walked off the dance floor his hand at the small of my back guiding me. As we walked passed Tanya and I couldn't help notice Edward scowl but I didn't know who it was directed towards, probably me.

Eventually I spotted her and Jasper cuddling in a corner and I felt bad but I walked directly to them. "Alice!"

Her head shot up and she grimaced a little when she saw me, not that I could blame her since I obviously interrupted a make out session. When she saw noticed Mike behind me she plastered on a fake but cheery smile but I knew she was going to chew me out later, hopefully she could save it for tomorrow. "What's up Bells?"

"Don't we have to go back to my place soon and change?" I gave her a pointed look, begging her to understand. She looked confused for a second before her eyes widened. I nodded my head very very lightly when I realized she knew what I needed.

"Oh ya I can't believe I lost track of the time but really you can blame Jasper here." She patted him softly on the chest. He looked confused but was a smart man and kept his mouth shut. "I'm going to catch a ride with Bella. Jazzy why don't you go hang with Mike and we'll meet you boys at Edwards in about an hour or so. K?" She said cheerfully. They both nodded and she grabbed my hand as she pulled me out of the gym

"Thank you Alice." I whispered as the cold air hit our skin.

"I expect an explanation Miss. Swan, we didn't have to leave for another fifteen minutes." She said seriously as we walked to my car.

"In the car, I'm too cold." I said seriously. She agreed before hurrying her pace. "Wait Alice don't you need to get the outfits from Jasper's car?" I asked.

She smiled deviously. "Nope, they're already in your car and no I won't tell you how. A magician never reveals her secrets."

"Don't you mean witch." I joked as I unlocked the car.

"Tsk tsk tsk Bella, is that any way to treat your friend who rescued from whatever that was. Besides, we all know you're the witch. Halloween case in point." I shook my head and carefully maneuvered my way into the car. The dress made it difficult to drive but after I repositioned my self a few times before getting comfortable I was able to start it up. As soon as we pulled out of the parking lot Alice jumped into question mode. I told her about Mike's attempt to kiss me and my lame excuse to avoid it.

"But why did you avoid it Bella? I mean he's no Jasper." I gave her a look and she just winked at me before continuing. "But he is cute and many girls want him. Soooo why not?"

I sighed and resisted the urge to bang my head against the steering wheel. "I don't know Alice it just didn't feel right." I could explain it, I just knew I didn't want to.

"How would you know unless you actually kissed him!" I could tell she was holding back a 'duh!'.

"I don't know what to say Alice, I just didn't want to okay. Can we please drop it, I'm offering to be your Barbie for an extra fifteen minutes so be happy!"

"Alright I'll drop it _for now_." I groaned quietly but she ignored me.

She turned on the radio for the remaining of the trip, singing along quietly and bobbing her head. We pulled into my driveway and I saw both my house and Edward's alight but it wasn't surprising considering or parents were home. Alice grabbed several bags from the back and I couldn't help but shake my head. Alice almost always had some sort of bagged item when I saw, I swear they like growths on her body or something. When I walked into my house I suddenly heard my mom squeal. I looked up and saw her in the front hall staring at us with a big smile on her face.

"Oh my you two look gorgeous. Do. Not. Move! I'm getting the camera." She dashed away and I rolled my eyes. My mom could be so scatterbrained sometimes. Alice giggled before placing the bags on the ground and dragging me to the stairs.

"Alice she told us to wait and trust me she'll never let up if we don't."

"Oh I know, I just think us standing on the stairs would make an awesome background for the photo." Just as she said this my mom walked in waving her digital camera.

"Got it! Where are your dates?" She frowned for the first time and peeked outside to check as if we somehow forgot them in the car or something.

"Still at the dance, we left early to change. We'll see them at Edwards in an hour." Alice chirped.

"What a shame but at least I have you two, I thought I was going to miss this. Now smile." We did as she said and smiled, taking a few pictures. I finally got her to stop when I proclaimed that I couldn't tell if I had died and was walking towards the light or if I was about to become permanently blind from all the flashes. She sighed but released us from her picture frenzy. When I entered my bed room I kicked off the heels since my feet throbbing slightly from dancing in them. Alice and I went straight for my bathroom while she unceremoniously dumped all but her make bag onto my bed.

She immediately sat me down and starting pulling apart my hair. "Alice what are you doing?" I actually liked my hair and she had put so much effort into it.

"Bella Bella Bella, you cannot show up in a new outfit but the same hair style. Have you learned nothing!? Wait don't answer that I already know the answer." I rolled my eyes. My fashion sense was just fine I just didn't have a OCD obsession with it like someone I know. "Don't worry I'm just going to pull it into a stylish pony tail." She squinted at my hair for a second in concentration. She put it up about five times until she was satisfied, leaving to long strands of my bangs out to frame my face slightly. She styled her hair back to its usual impish ways, the sides pointing out dramatically.

When we were done we went back into my room. I grabbed my iPod and put it in its dock so I could play some light music while we finished getting dressed. When I turned around I found two sets of outfits draped perfectly beside each other on my bed. How she did it in less than thirty seconds I'll never know. "Okay Bella you're on the right and I'm on the left and yes you are wearing all of it." She met my eyes and I nodded. "Good, now help me out of this dress." I crossed the room and did as she asked before she helped me in return.

When I got to the bed I also noticed she picked out my under garments and I giggled at the amount of lace. It seemed like a waster considering no one was going to see it but I didn't argue. She changed into the bathroom while I quickly slipped on the outfit. My top was a deep blue blouse that matched my dress in colour. It was sleeveless but like my dress the collar wrapped around my neck while some small ruffles went down the center of my chest. She partnered it with a simple pair of black boot legged jeans, black flats and to my horror a leather jacket, even if it did look amazing with the outfit.

A second later Alice walked out and did a quick twirl. She was wearing a yellow tube top that, like my shirt, matched her dress in colour. She wore a pair of white lose rise pencil leg jeans though it was hard to tell given that most of her calf was covered by a very large pair of black high heeled boots.

"Alice what's with the hooker heels." I joked and shook her head.

"They are not hooker heels Bella, they are hooker boots" She joked but her face suddenly went serious. "Doesn't matter, they look amazing so no knocking them or I'm taking away the flats I'm allowing you to wear and replacing them with heels." I threw my hands up in surrender and made the motion of zipping up my lips.

The two of hung out in my room for a while just chatting but when I checked outside my window I saw many people had started too arrive next door. "We should go Alice, people are arriving and I see Jasper's car there." I said to her. She nodded her head in agreement and grabbed her bag before departing my room. We met my parents at the bottom of the stairs and wished them a good night and that I would be back later tonight. I couldn't help but laugh when my dad said be careful, seriously I was next door.

We walked across the lawn and joined Ben and Angela as they walked up the front steps. Angela had changed into a cute blood red dress that went just passed her knees. I complimented her and she did the same. When we knocked we were immediately greeted by Esme who pulled me into a little hug before ushering us off to the basement and joking with us that if we brake it we bought it. We chuckled as we descended the stairs and suddenly I was nervous again, I had never been in this part of the house. Actually now that I thought about it I haven't seen anything but their living room and kitchen.

I assumed music was playing but when we reached the bottom my ears were assaulted by one of the worst voices I have ever heard. I turned my head and saw Jessica Stanley ruining Carrie Underwood's _Cowboy Casanova _on a kareokee machine. "Okay now I really regret making Edward buy that thing." Alice whispered to making Angela, Ben and I laugh uncontrollably for a moment. I turned my head and surveyed the room. It seemed a little larger than mine but not by much. There were several columns of stone throughout the room. In one corner there was a large plasma TV with an expensive looking surround sound. Stacks of DVDs lined one wall while a pool table took up another corner of the room. There was a sitting area with several couches that looked beyond comfortable. As my eyes continued to wander I saw Mike waving me over. I told Alice I would talk to her a little later and she agreed as she made her way to Jasper. When I reached Mike he pulled me to his side and smiled.

"You look great Bella." He said genuinely. I blushed and thanked him.

Eventually Jessica gave up the microphone, thank the lord, and someone put on some music so it filled the back ground. Obviously the entire senior class wasn't invited since there would be no room but still a great deal of them were here and most changed into nice but more casual clothing. I knew for a fact that there were several other parties going on to night so I assumed the rest of the student body were scattered across this tiny town. It was almost as if the dance melted effortlessly into this party and I had to admit I was growing more comfortable.

Thirty minutes in I heard some loud cheers and groans and saw many of the people seemed to have gathered around the pool table. "Whats going on?" I asked Mike and he shrugged.

"Not sure but I have a good guess. C'mon lets check it out." She led me to the group and we managed to break through the front. Eric and Edward seemed to be engaged in a pool match and I heard a few people taking bets. "Haha, I thought right. Edward is engaging in yet another pool match. This should be good." He chuckled.

"Does he do this often?" I asked, trying not to sound like I cared but I did for some reason. I didn't peg him for a pool player.

"Oh ya, every time he has a party or friends over." Mike added, encouraging Eric to take his next shot already.

I watched while Edward and Eric sunk ball after ball into the pockets and it wasn't long before Edward declared victory, though to Eric's credit he didn't loose by too much. Mike let out a low whistle before clapping a friendly hand onto Eric's shoulder. "Too bad man, looks like Cullen remains undefeated." He said in a light tone, chuckling. A few others joined him and while Eric looked a little annoyed at his loss I saw him quickly over ride it and join in with everyone else.

Edward crabbed his cue and put it over his shoulder. I had to admit he looked good. He no longer had on his dress jacket, his tie hanging loosely around his neck, the first two buttons of his white shirt undone and un-tucked from his pants. Tanya was leaning against the bar, that Dr. Cullen emptied out before the party because he was a very smart man, and I saw her rake her eyes over his form. I gritted my teeth and turned my attention back to the small crowd around the pool table. "Anyone else up for a game?" Edward said loudly, clearing issuing a challenge.

I eyed him and the table, the urge to play deepening with each second. I stepped forward and held my head up high. "I'll take you on." I said menacingly, smiling while I heard Alice snicker behind me. I don't know what made me do it but it was too late to take it back now. I may have not been born to be an athlete but I was proficient at several things and pool happened to be one of them. My dad taught me on the one we used to own before my Uncle Phil's stupid cat had scratched it all to hell while we watched it when he was on vacation. I voted that we get a new one but my mother opted for some class cabinet monstrosity instead. It had been a little over a year since I played but I was confident I could still kick some serious butt and I had been itching to play the moment I saw it.

Edward looked at me incredulously. "Have you ever played?" He asked but it didn't seem condescending just curious. I could see a little hesitation in his eyes but also some excitement. He smiled at me genuinely and it took all my control not to return it and remember I was peeved at him. Though it was very hard to remain that way when he had the most breath-taking smile plastered on his face and he probably knew this.

Mike walked up to me and put his arms around my waist, it wasn't unpleasant it just didn't feel right so I tried to think of a way to remove it without hurting his feelings. While I liked Mike tonight just showed it was no more than friendship even if he had been a gentleman. Edward narrowed his eyes slightly and his jaw tightened for a fraction of a second but before I could search for the source of his discontentment his face relaxed again. "C'mon Bella, I'm sure you're alright and all but Edward is a pool legend in this town. Well him and Emmett. That last tournament between the two of them was some impressive shit." Mike said. Several others nodded their heads in agreement. "How about we get something to drink or dance." He suggested. Everyone was looking at me, clearly believing I was about to just give up and follow him.

I shrugged him off in an act of defiance and went over to the rack that contained several more pool cues. I pulled off the leather jacket that Alice forced me into as it would make it harder to move and almost sighed in relief at the cooling air that hit my skin. I threw it onto a nearby chair before grabbing one of the cues with precision and proceeded to look it over. I inspected the tip, making sure it was properly rounded. The stick was fairly straight though I detected a slight curve in the wood however the most important part, in my opinion, was the weight. If it was too heavy my arms would get tired quickly and if it was too light I wouldn't get the proper momentum needed when hitting the cue ball. I compared it to a few others, realizing that they must get new ones regularly, and finally deciding on the one I had originally chosen.

I started chalking up the end, brushing it over the tip like I was painting because crushing it to the little cube actually removed more chalk than it deposited though many made that mistake. When I was done I quickly took off the residual chalk with a swipe of my hand and turned to face Edward, who stood at the opposite end of the pool table openly gapping at me. "Well Cullen, are you going to stand there all night waiting for flies to fly into your mouth or are you going to rack it up." I raised an eye brow at him. Suddenly Alice skipped to my side and smiled widely as she eyed Edward who remained trapped in some weird daze, his eyes never leaving mine. When he didn't look away I felt a blush creep upon my face slowly. Our eyes locked trapped by his gaze and for a moment it was just the two of us in the room.

After a few seconds Jasper walked over to him and tapped him on the side of the head. "Hey Edward, you alright?" He asked quietly. Edward shook his head, his eyes seeming to clear, and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. He looked around, breaking our eye contact, and gathered himself up. Once again his stare became a little hard when he looked at a few people but I couldn't understand why.

"Ya I'm fine." He said quickly as he began setting up for the game. While I watched Alice tugged at my elbow and bent me down so she could whisper in my ear.

"Way da go Bella!" She said in an awe like tone, grinning ear to ear.

I looked at her in confusion. "Huh." What was she talking about?

"Bella, you have to know how hot you looked just now. Stripping your jacket and grabbing that cue while answering a pool match challenge, all confident and fiery. It also doesn't hurt that I was the one who dressed you in that kick ass shirt. Most of the guys can't take their eyes off of you including Edward. It also explains why he is looking at all the men like he is envisioning killing everyone of them while they leer at you." She started giggling as my face began to burn even hotter. I looked around and did notice a few too many guys were looking at me but I doubted that Edward thought that way about me.

"Sure Alice, like Edward would have any interest in me when he has Malibu Barbie practically undressing him with her eyes." I rolled my eyes but even I noticed my tone sounded a little bitter. I hoped Alice wouldn't pick up on it but unfortunately she was un-naturally observant.

"Jealous Bella?" She said in a quiet sing song voice. I narrowed my eyes at her but she just smiled sweetly. Edward started approaching us but just before he got to us Alice pulled me in one last time. "Don't worry Bella, Tanya has nothing on you. Trust me when I say Edward definitely has interest and don't you dare argue that you don't have any in him. Tanya would be dead a few times over this evening if your looks could actually kill. Now kick his ass and make me proud." After that she skipped off to Jasper but not before looking back and giving a wink. I stood there in shock as I tried to get my face to cool down.

"You ready." A voice of liquid velvet asked behind me. I turned around, coming face to face with Edward while he grinned his crooked smile at me. My breathing hitched a little and my heart sped up but luckily he didn't notice and I quickly but my game face on, even though Alice's words kept repeating in my head like a broken record.

"You know it. You wanna break or shall I." I asked, stepping up to the table and leaning against it casually, ducking my head a little. I looked at him threw my eye lashes and smiled at him, doing my best to imitate his crooked grin. I was sure I probably looked like a moron but then I saw him gulp and his eyes widen a little I inwardly cheered. While I was still mad and determined to make him suffer a little while longer before handing over my forgiveness I had to admit it was fun to flirt a little. I had never been this bold with guys back at my old school but something about Edward made me want to act that way. Plus I could see him getting a bit flustered so that should work in my favor.

"Ummm ladies first." He said after a second, gesturing to the table. I nodded and grabbed the white cue ball out of his hand, my fingers brushing his palm briefly, before placing it where I wanted it. I lined up the cue ball while standing, as it was better for accuracy, before I bent over into my stance. I could feel his eyes on me as I placed the cue between my index finger and thumb and lined it up with the ball. I moved it back and forth a few times, getting a good grip and a feel for it before I shot it into the other balls. They scattered, slamming into one another, and I managed to get a solid colour into a pocket. I smiled while some stood there staring at me and I could tell they thought I would be bad.

I turned around and smiled sweetly. "Looks like I'm solids." I said to Edward before moving around and taking another shot. I managed to bank two more before I struck out and motioned for Edward to take his turn. He smiled and strode over confidently, taking three turns and managing to sink four stripes. I frowned at him while he grinned.

"Oh it is sooo on." I said maybe a little too loudly, only causing him to grin wider and his eyes to shine brightly with his unconcealed excitement. I sunk my next ball easily and was currently circling the table trying to figure out the best angle for my next shot. The cue ball was in a horrible position, providing very few options. Currently we were tied with four. We each needed to sink three more in addition to the eight ball to win.

As I was making another pass, pausing for a moment, Edward leaned in and whispered into my ear. "I can help you if you want." I shivered slightly as his breath hit the side of my neck and tried to ignore the wonderful smell of whatever cologne he wore as it assaulted me.

I turned my head and glared at him. "Please like I need you help I have this game in the bag." I said confidently though right now I was a little stuck but I knew I would be able to get out of it. I would not loose.

He raised his eye brows and smiled mischievously. "Well since you are so confident how about we make things a little more interesting?" He asked, leaning against the side beside me. Even though his smugness usually annoyed me right now it was kind of sexy. _Damn it! Stop thinking like that Bella!_ I chastised myself in my mind.

I leaned toward him and once again it was as if it was only the two of us in the room so I didn't see the strange stares we were receiving while we conversed quietly. "Oh really, and how do you suggest we do that hmmm." I turned away while I eyed the table, mentally calculating the possible trajectory the balls if I made a particular move, and this one seemed promising. I turned back to look at him when he didn't answer.

He leaned in a little closer. "How about we make a bet." He stated quietly

"A bet?" I looked at him incredulously.

"Yup." He said, popping the 'p' sound a bit more than is necessary.

"Like for money?" I asked, wondering why he would need any more and knowing I wasn't exactly hard done by yet at the same time I was never comfortable with gambling. Just because you have money doesn't mean you should blow it away.

He shook his head. "Nah, I'm not interested in money. There are other things I would rather have." He said innocently though I wasn't fooled.

"Like what?" I asked timidly. My heart was probably beating a little harder than was normal considering I was stationary but this usually happened in Edwards presence.

"Well let's see hmmmm." He pretended to think but I could already see he knew what he was going to ask. "If I win you give me a kiss." He grinned crookedly while I lost my voice for a moment, my eyes wide.

"Excuse me?" I asked when I finally found my voice, my face betraying me by blushing. Surely I heard him in-correctly.

"You heard me, if I win and I get a kiss and if you win I do whatever you want." Though he said that last part innocently I heard the double meaning behind those words. That damn little voice that was always against me smiled. 'He said anything Bella!' Ugh, maybe it was time to see a therapist about that voice, anything to get it to shut up and stop causing me to blush at the most in-opportune times. I focused and decided to question him on the reasoning behind this kiss.

"You could have me wash your car, do your homework, mow your lawn or a whole laundry list of other things. Why would you choose that of all things to demand?" I whispered furiously at him.

"I have my reasons though since you are so confident you are going to win it's a moot point is it not? Unless, of course, you're not as confident as you pretend to be in your ability to win this game." He caught me there. If I didn't agree then I was proving his point though if I did agree and lost he got what he wanted. Though I couldn't understand why he would want it in the first place. I considered it for a second before coming up with an idea.

"Fine but if I win you have to get up in front of everybody right after the game and sing the entire song 'I'm a Barbie Girl' on the karaoke machine. Not little whispers but full on belting out, singing in the shower, I love 'Aqua' loud." He grimaced and I thought for sure I had him wanting to back out on this bet. Surely his manly pride wouldn't allow him to participate in such an emasculating event. I was about to smile when his eyes met mine with determination.

"Alright, it's a deal then but the same goes for you. No weak little pecks on the cheek, a real kiss." He held out his hand for me to shake. I gapped at him for a moment, not believing he was going through with this. "Unless of course you want to back out now, I would understand." He raised an eyebrow in challenge. Damn him. I flexed my jaw and stood up straight before thrusting my hand into his.

"Deal." I said confidently. He held my hand longer than necessary before letting go though, that usual tingling sensation that always happened when I met Edwards skin persisted. Everyone looked confused, not hearing our conversation, but I blocked out their eyes and my un-easiness of being the center of attention and went back to my shot. I lined up my cue with the position I decided on earlier and took my shot, sinking a ball but just barely. "Start warming up that voice Cullen." I hissed at him. I managed to get one more before I missed and it was his turn.

I watched anxiously, I only had one ball left before I could sink the eight ball and win. I was smiling until Edward sunk two of his in the same shot and began lining up his next one. If he sunk this he only had one more move till he won. It was like a weird showdown between my solid and his stripe, the eight ball the innocent bystander observing. He bent down and sunk his ball with ease. My breathing was heavy as he looked up from his position and smiled, this can not be happening.

He circled the table like a shark, brushing past me as he chose the best spot. I couldn't let him win. Even now I knew that if I shared a kiss with him things would change and I wasn't sure if I was ready for that. As he prepared to take his final shot I walked over and briefly whispered in his ear. "Jinx" Hoping to ruin his concentration.

He snorted and turned his head every so slightly, inwardly I smiled as he took his eyes off the ball. "C'mon Bella, is that the best you can do?" He shook he head before turning back the table. Quickly he took his shot and I watched the ball as it moved in slow motion. At the last second the spin he put on it moved it too far to the left, missing the pocket by millimeters. There was a chorus of groans from around the room and I smiled wildly. Edward looked at the ball incredulously. "You've got to be kidding me!" He said loudly, clearly frustrated.

"What a shame, shall I show you how we do it in San Francisco?" I said innocently as he sent me a glare. I smiled sweetly before sinking my last solid, the eight ball the only one left. Before he could try anything similar on me I took my position and made my shot quickly. When I heard the satisfying sound of the ball clashing with the others already in the socket I literally jumped for joy. "YES!"

Alice ran over and hugged me, almost causing me to fall. "That was great Bells! I knew you could do it." She smiled widely while I chuckled. A few people came over and congratulated me, commenting on my skills. I had just finished exchanging words with Angela when someone cleared their throat behind me and I turned around to see Edward standing there, a small smile on his face. He held out his hand.

"Good game." He said genuinely. I smiled and placed my hand into his, giving it a shake for the second time tonight.

"Good game." I repeated pleasantly before I smiled a little evily, retracting my hand. "Now Mr. Cullen I believe we made a bet." I said cheerfully. Edward groaned and hung his head, his fingers running anxiously through his hair while Alice looked back and forth between us.

"Bet? What bet? I don't remember any bet?" She said quickly before something dawned on her. "Ohhhh is that what you two were whispering about earlier?" She asked. I nodded and she joined me with a grin of her own. "This should be good." I gave her a wink.

"Follow me." I said sweetly as I made my way to the machine set up. It had been abandoned while people watched our match so I didn't have to wait for anyone to finish up. I set it up with Alice quickly and she failed to stifle her giggle when she read the title of the song. I turned around and was met with dozens of eyes as they gathered around us, curious. It was Edward, however, that stood out.

"Bella, you can't be serious…" He whined, eyeing the machine that it was about torture him painfully any second.

"Oh but I am." I pointed to the small area that was meant to be a stage, indicating him to move, but really it was a machine resting upon a fancy carpet.

"But…" I he started but I cut him off, stalking towards him.

"No buts. I won the game. Get. Up. There. And. Sing." I punctuated my words by jabbing his chest with my finger upon saying each word. I hated myself for noticing how firm and warm it was and pushed that from my mind.

He sighed in defeat before smiling mischievously, bending down to whisper into my ear. "If I do it can I at least get a consolation prize?" He asked and I blushed red hot, my mouth open in shock. Damn him! He chuckled before walking past me and picked up the microphone but before he could do anything Alice ripped it out of his hand.

"What the hell Alice?" He asked, clearly annoyed.

"Oh shush, you need a proper introduction." She replied before turning to the crowd, speaking loudly. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Boys and Girls. Tonight we shall be witnessing a musical performance like no other. An awe inspiring sonnet about what it means to live a material world obsessed with perfection. It will bring tears to your eyes and we must thank none other than Miss. Bella Swan for arranging this once in a lifetime event. So without further ado I would like to introduce Edward Cullen who will be gracing us with the re-mix to Barbie Girl. ENJOY!" She thrust the microphone back into his hand before dancing back to me.

The crowd looked on in disbelief but as the music began they erupted into an endless sound of giggles and gasps. Jasper quickly pulled out his camera and switched to camera mode and began filming. "This is so going on youtube." He mumbled, shaking with the laughter he tried to suppress. Before I could say anything the room was filled with Edward's voice, though it was much higher than normal.

**CHORUS** _"I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation"_ **CHORUS**

He turned around and looked at me, his eyes twinkling with excitement despite his obvious embarrassment, and sang the males role in his own sultry voice.

_"Come on, Barbie, let's go party."_

For those few seconds my heart stopped because despite the ridiculousness of the song he had an amazing voice when he was just himself. Unfortunately almost as soon as it came it was gone replaced again with that obnoxiously high nasally voice.

**CHORUS**

_"I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie  
You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky"_

"He can hanky-panky with me anytime." I heard Tanya whisper to Lauren behind me, snickering. A surge of emotion I didn't understand erupted within me and I almost turned around and ripped out her hair out from its roots until I felt Alice tug me away.

"Ignore her, let's dance!" She said enthusiastically, pulling me in front of the crowd. She grabbed my hand raising it above her and using it to twirl herself in a circle. I pushed Tanya away from my mind while I danced with my best friend to the best and worst version of Barbie girl I have ever heard.

_"You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa"  
_  
**CHORUS**

"Smile for the camera girls." Jasper chimed, aiming the camera at me and Alice while we jumped around aimlessly on the floor to the beat. I blushed but continued to participate in the now music video.

_"Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh"_

_"Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party"_

"You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours  
You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours"

Edward started swaying his hips excessively while he continued the sing and I couldn't help the laughter that consumed me. I wasn't the only one. Everyone around me was either laughing or getting so into the song that they joined in with the singing. Well none of the guys did though I few of the girls tried to coax them into singing as well. For most the song Edward kept his eyes on me and while part of me wondered when he memorized these words I couldn't help the grin that was on my face.

_"Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh"_

As the song was coming to its last thirty seconds Jasper moved the camera's focus from me and Alice and back onto Edward, moving closer for a close up. Edward sang into the camera and while this was his bet I couldn't help but sing along with him. It was a horrible yet tremendously fun and addictive song.

**CHORUS**

**CHORUS**

_"Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh"_

When the last note was finished everyone erupted into a chorus of claps and laughter, a few even cat whistled for fun. I was hanging off Alice while we both laughed relentlessly. "Oh my god Alice you right, that brought tears to my eyes." I said while I whipped the moisture pooling my eyes. Edward placed the microphone on top of the machine before turning to face everyone, giving a dramatic bow. He smiled and walked over to Alice and I.

"Well I hope you're happy. I have officially been labeled a woman." He said seriously but his eyes portrayed his humor.

"I am actually." I said pleasantly. The four of us began talking a little while the people around us dispersed into smaller groups. Honestly I was a little shocked how easily the four of us fell into easy conversation. There wasn't any of that tension that used to suffocate us when we were all together and it felt nice. I glanced at the hanging clock and saw that it was almost midnight so I knew the party would be winding down soon.

Mike walked over after a moment clasped Edward on the back, chuckling. "Sorry to say this dude but you make one fugly looking Barbie." Edward scowled playfully while Jasper nodded in agreement. I couldn't help but eye Edward appreciatively for a second. Fugly Barbie, definitely. Fugly Ken, no way.

"I don't know about that. I think a line of cross dresser Barbie could do very well." Alice commented. I shook my head and laughed lightly.

"Ali please don't fill my mind with visions of Edward in a dress." Jasper shuddered and clenched his eyes closed.

Mike joined us for a while and just as the conversation was getting interesting Tanya sauntered over, whispering something into Edward's ear. I couldn't help but glare a bit her direction and was extremely satisfied when he shook his head no at whatever she said. She pouted but clung to his arm with her obviously fake nails for the duration of the night. I spent a bit of time with Mike, given that he _was _my date for the evening and I felt bad for leaving him for so long but the truth was that we didn't have much in common.

He was a nice guy and not bad looking but I felt nothing and couldn't pretend to do so just for the sake of it. It was 12:30 and just about everyone had filtered out so when Mike said he was going to go I politely accompanied him to the front door. Edward was on the porch saying goodnight with some friends from school but I tried to ignore him. "I had a good time Bella." He said finally.

"Ya me too Mike, thanks for coming with me to the dance." I didn't know what else to say. He was a gentleman and I did have a good time at the dance.

He chuckled. "Technically you came with me since I asked but I get it." He paused for a moment before sighing. "It's alright you know." He said suddenly. I looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You and Edward. I mean I really like you Bella but I can see that its one sided." He gave a small smile and suddenly felt really guilty. God I am a really crappy date.

"Mike, I'm…" I didn't know what to say. Do I say sorry because I didn't like him like that? Thank him for understanding? Deny he was wrong when he wasn't? Ask him if I really was that transparent? Luckily for me he answered for me.

"You don't have to say anything. No worries we can still be friends though if you ever change your mind I'm always here." He gave me a playful wink and I smiled a little. "Ummm I should go, see ya later." He gave a tight hug and I returned it seeing as it was the least I could do.

"Bye Mike." I said as he walked over to his car, saying good bye to Edward and the other guys before driving off. Edward looked over at me and quirked an eye brow and I could see the questions in his eyes. I shrugged my shoulders and went back downstairs to Alice for a while longer.

After everyone left Alice, Jasper and I stayed back to help tidy up a bit. While most of the people were respectful enough to use the garbage cans provided for their trash there was still a fair bit of mess. Even though Edward insisted he could do it by himself the three of us didn't feel right not helping. We each took a corner of the room and soon everything was more or less straightened out. Someone would have to do a more thorough cleaning later it was at least alright now.

We chatted playfully as we made our way back upstairs, Alice and I each having an arm wrapped around each others waist. When we made it to the living room I saw that Esme and Carlisle were still up but looked just about ready to head to bed.

"Has everyone gone home?" Esme asked, covering up a yawn before smiling.

"Yup, just the four of us left." Edward said while we made our way to the front door.

"Good, I trust the basement isn't in a total state of disarray." Carlisle stated, raising an eye brow. While his tone was playful I could hear the seriousness in his voice.

"We helped tidy Dr. Cullen don't worry." Jasper said politely, a hint of his former southern accent making an appearance to add to his charm. The two of them smiled and nodded their heads in approval.

"That's relief. I hope you all had fun but we need to get to bed now. Good night." Esme said kindly as they made their way upstairs to the second floor.

"Good night! And thanks for letting us have the party!" Alice yelled happily after them and was rewarded with their laughter and assurances that it was their pleasure. She linked arms with me while we walked out the front door, the cold air making me shiver but luckily I had remembered to put the leather jacket back on.

Edward and Jasper shook hands and did one of their 'manly' one arm hugs. "Great party Edward." Jasper said chuckling. "Though remind me not to allow you anywhere near a stage again." He joked. Edward shoved him playfully but before a wrestling match could ensue he ducked out of the way, picking Alice up in the process. He threw her playfully over his shoulder enlisting a playful scream from Alice.

"Jazz what are you doing?!" She yelled but she was smiling while he jogged towards the car.

"Taking you home darling, what does it look like." He shook his head. "Night guys!" He yelled behind his shoulder.

Alice was laughing as he set her down by the passenger side door. "Ya what he said. Call me tomorrow Bells we have _loads _to talk about." She gave me a meaningful look and I rolled my eyes. She sat down and closed the door behind her. Soon Jasper had fired up his car and was pulling out while Alice waved frantically from the seat. I couldn't help but laugh and return the wave as they disappeared down the street.

Edward and I stood in front of his door for a moment, watching the spot where they disappeared. It was silent now yet it wasn't uncomfortable. He turned to look at me and smiled. I couldn't help but return it. "I had a great time Edward though I am sorry about making you sing in front of everyone." I said genuinely before smirking. "Even if it was funny as hell."

"Nah it's alright. A bets a bet and besides it wasn't that bad though I don't think I'll be making it my career anytime soon. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." He paused for a moment before speaking again. "Hey where did you learn to play pool anyways?"

"My dad, for a while it was kind of our father daughter bonding activity you know. We used to own a table but I haven't played for a while. It felt good to do that again." I said nostalgically.

He chuckled. "Oh so you were rusty yet you still beat me. Sure make me feel worse." I didn't detect the joking behind his words so my face immediately fell.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel like weren't good or anything. Actually you're really really good, you…" Before I could continue with my nonsense babbling he cut me off, placing a hand over my mouth.

"Bella I was kidding calm down." He rolled his eyes playfully before removing his hand though I immediately missed the contact.

"Oh." I stood there looking anywhere but him for a second before speaking. "Well I guess I should get home." I said quietly, smiling shyly

"Ummm ya I guess. See you at school."

"Mmm hmmm" I hummed. I began to turn when an idea came to mind. Before I could change my mind I leaned in really quickly and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, my face burning so hot I thought I was about to spontaneously combust any second. When I pulled back he blinked a few times in shock before his eyes connected with mine, an odd glimmer shining through. "What was that for?" He asked gently though his tone was that of surprise.

"Your consolation prize, good night Edward." I said quietly before dashing off the porch and across the lawn. _I can't believe I just did that! What the hell is wrong with me! _I yelled at myself in my head. When I reached the door I risked a peak and saw him standing there where I left him except a goofy grin was on his face. When his eyes met mine again it instantly became that cocky half smile and he winked before heading inside. The voice in my head once again made an appearance and finally stated something that was entirely truthful. 'You are so doomed Bella, so so doomed.'

When I made it to my room and changed I grasped onto my curtains lightly for a moment, tempted to open them but deciding against it, before flopping down onto my bed. I touched my lips gently and though they had only come in contact with his cheek they felt alive, almost buzzing with energy.

Pulling the covers over me and snuggling deeper into the pillows I fell asleep with a smile firmly planted on my face.

**Soooo what did you guys think? Can we get another 15+ reviews!! Pretty please! Edward will write and sing a love song to you if you do :D **

**If everything goes according to plan things will be revealed to one party on chapter 10. I'll update ASAP but I may need to put my comp in this week in which it will take longer, I'm really sorry but it can't be helped. **

**As you can see Mike will longer be in the picture, well not as a romantic interest just friends so don't worry lol. Oh and all outfits will be on my profile :D **


	9. Chapter 9: In My Time Of Need

**Hey guys, I know I'm a crappy udater but school has been dumping assignment and reading on me at an alarming rate plus some other personal stuff so I haven't had time to write. Please forgive me I really tried to get this out asap. It's not as long as my last one but hopefully you'll still enjoy it. Both EC and Edward make an appearance :) **

**Thank you for all the reviews from my last update, they FLOORED me and I truly appreciate each and every one :) You guys make my day!**

**Now I will shut up and allow you to read, ENJOY!**

**Chapter 9: In My Time Of Need**

Today was of no particular importance when I woke up Sunday and got ready for my day. I had planned to work on some homework and chill inside, a regular boring day. Even though Alice begged me to go shopping I used the fact that due to the dance on Friday night and my excessive sleep in the next day I couldn't afford to waste today. She reluctantly agreed but made me promise to go with her to Seattle soon and I gave her my word though I was already trying to figure out how to get out of it. I knew I wouldn't since Alice was, well, Alice but it doesn't mean I couldn't try anyway. Besides I had to admit she had a point, December was here I would have to get my Christmas gifts sooner or later.

I jumped out of the shower and dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a fitted T-shirt that Alice had gotten for me. I opened my curtains slightly and saw the very light dusting of snow on the ground and decided it was a very smart thing for me to stay indoors. The road looked a little icy and I was certain me and Alice would have difficulty driving on it. I couldn't help but glance across the lawn to the opposing window but the curtains were closed.

I walked downstairs quickly and made myself breakfast, choosing to eat it in my room rather than the dining room. I said a quick good morning to my parents as they sat in the living room before making my way upstairs cautiously so as not to spill my food or drink. I started my lap top as I spun slowly in my chair slowly eating my food. My thoughts drifted to Friday night like did for most of this weekend. I still couldn't believe I had kissed Edward. Well maybe a kiss is an exaggeration, more like a peck, but I was still shell shocked. He seemed to be fine with it even a little happy but I didn't know how to read into that or if I even should. I didn't want to become one of those girls that over analyzes everything yet a did just a little. I needed to stop or I was going to drive myself insane.

While I was mulling this over my lap top finished so I quickly finished my meal and left it on my bed side table. I began an essay that was due at the end of the week for American history on the civil war. I had already checked out some books earlier that week, despite the fact the library needed a serious update, and thumbed through them so it didn't take long to get started. By noon I had the outline finished and almost half of the actual essay written. Giving myself a pat on the back I decided to take a break for lunch. I just made a simple sandwich that I once again took up to my room, my dad asked if I ever planned on living my 'hobbit hole' today but I just shrugged my shoulders because the answer was probably not.

While eating I wrote in my notebook, a couple of small pieces but enough to help relax my mind before I continued with school work. I had just finished writing and had put my head against my head board when I heard a 'ping' alert from my computer. I glanced over lazily and couldn't help the smile that erupted on my face when I saw what was waiting for me. Closing my book and placing it under my pillow I made my way quickly to my desk to respond.

ECmusic: _Hey B its been a while, I've missed you _

Bclassics: _I missed you too, its been too long. _It really had been, I hadn't talked to him in over a week. Some might not see that as a long time but for the two of us it was. I almost forgot how much I enjoyed talking with him…almost. _How are you? _

ECmusic: _I've been really good actually :) you? _

Bclassics: _Same here, had a fun and eventful weekend with friends. Now that the year is winding down it seems I'm constantly on the move doing something but for once I'm actually enjoying it! _

ECmusic: _I know how you feel though I don't know whether to be pleasantly surprised or shocked that B, my B, is out partying. Have the aliens invaded or do I need to rescue you from a creepy cult? _

Bclassics: _Oh haha you are sooooo funny. C'mon I'm not completely anti-social. _

ECmusic: _You know I didn't mean it like that B, I was just pulling your leg though I am glad you're getting out more and having fun. You're too serious sometimes. You deserve to let go once in a while. It seems this new town is having a good effect on you. _

Bclassics: _I would have to agree with you on that. _And I did, I was finding I found Forks more my home everyday and almost never thought about San Francisco anymore. I had rarely gone out let alone attended parties before but that changed rather quickly. It was mostly Alice's doing since I, or no one else for that matter, could say no to her but I think I just felt comfortable here. Even the rain didn't bother me as much anymore, it was just something you grew accustomed to.

ECmusic: _See I told you moving wouldn't be so bad if you gave it a chance. Admit it, I was right. I know you want to. _

Bclassics: _I admit to nothing :P _

ECmusic: _I will take that as a yes ;) _I couldn't help but laugh.

Bclassics: _You can take it however you want. So what about you, anything interesting? _

ECmusic: _I was also out with friends this weekend and I think I'm finally making head way with Hershey :) _

Bclassics: _Is that so? Does that mean she's forgiven you? _

ECmusic: _Not in so many words but I have a good feeling and really its thanks to you B. I did what you told me to do and so far so good :) _

Bclassics: _I'm glad to hear that though I'll never understand how you could have ever doubt me and my amazing skills ;) _

ECmusic: _Never again though I'm wondering if I should start making larger gestures like you mentioned a few weeks ago, what do you think? _

Bclasssics: _idk that depends. Gestures for friendship or for more?_

ECmusic: _Friendship for now but you never know…_

Bclassics: _**cat whistles** Why EC, does somebody have a crush? _Weeks ago this would have bothered me but since I, admittedly, had my own crush I would be a hypocrite to be angry or upset. I doubt anyone would ever be worthy of EC but I wanted him happy though that doesn't mean I couldn't tease him a little.

ECmusic: _You're seriously going to tease me on this aren't you. _I laughed, definitely.

Bclassics: _I have no idea what you're talking about, I just asked a simple question. Why is there something I should be teasing you about? hmmmm _

ECmusic: _Uh huh, sure you did. I'm not going to dignify that with an answer. _

Bclassics: _I take that as a yes :P _

ECmusic: _In the words of a close friend of mine, you can take that however you want. So are you going to help me out or not. _

Bclassics: _Kay I get it and yes I will help you since I'm an amazing perosn :P So what did you have in mind? _

ECmusic: _Honestly I don't know that's why I'm deferring to your expertise. _

I had to think about it for a moment. He clearly liked her a lot, I knew him long enough to know that much about him. He had never tried to gain a girls attention like this and gone to such lengths and I would be damned if he should fail. I racked my brain for what a suitable course of action would be.

Bclassics: _Once again you can't overwhelm her or your going to just have her revert back to how she was before. Now you need to add in regular casual conversations, small physical touches and maybe a hug once in a while but don't do it randomly, make sure the situation calls for it. Show an interest in her as a person and as a friend. _

ECmusic: _Well that seems reasonable, anything else. You said we could do a grand gesture sometime in the future. _

Bclassics: _I did but like all things you need to build up to it. For now I was thinking once you get the first part of my suggestion out of the way and after maybe something to do with your music. _

ECmusic: _What do you mean? Like write a song? Isn't that a little cliché _

Bclassics: _Haha maybe a little but no don't necessarily write one…yet…but maybe play something else for her. Show her you want her to know as much about you as you know about her. I know your so used to blocking out parts of yourself to others, in due time if you really like her you need to let her in :) Music is a big part of who you are and your really good so I'm sure it'll impress her, its okay to show off once in a while ;) _

ECmusic: _I guess I can see where you're coming from. How long should I wait? _I couldn't help but shake my head, the poor boy was hopeless but oh so adorable.

Bclassics: _There is no set date EC. Just do what I said earlier first and if she responds well, which I'm sure she will, then we will continue from there :) patience young grass-hopper. _

ECmusic: _Yes o-wise-one. _

Bclassics: _Haha I kinda like that name. If you decide you rather call me that from now on you won't hear any complaints from me :P _

ECmusic: _Of course not lol So how have things been going with you? _

Bclassics: _What do you mean? Things have been good _

ECmusic: _C'mon B you know what I'm talking about. I dished on Hershey, how's Pretty Boy? Is he six feet under or have you decided to let him live. _

Bclassics: _He is still alive lol _

ECmusic: _Did you at least get in a few punches? You promised me rink side tickets ;) _

Bclassics: _Nah, powerpuff would kill me if I ruined my new clothes :P _

ECmusic: _Does that mean he's earned your forgiveness? _

I thought about that for a moment and what had been going on the last few weeks. I'll admit I was no longer angry and for someone who was supposed to be mad at him I had been fairly friendly. He hadn't said anything mean or underhanded to me since Halloween if I really think about it. He had his moods but they weren't necessarily directed at me since Alice and Jasper often avoided him during those times as well. I guess at the end of the day I had forgiven him. I couldn't deny that a small weight felt lifted off my shoulders that I didn't even realize was there till just now.

Bclassics: _He has but I haven't told him yet. I will soon don't worry. _

ECmusic: _Good, I must admit I felt a bit sorry for the guy who had to face your wrath. Do me a favour and channel some of that forgiving energy over here lol _

Bclassics: _I thought you were sure that she would be forgiving you soon? Why do you need me? Oh and my wrath? Seriously? I'm not that bad! _

ECmusic: _Hey nothings wrong with wanting to speed it up, the more help the better. And yes your wrath, you can be scary when you want to be B. Just ask my bro, I don't think he was ever the same after the green hair dye in his shampoo. I'm surprised I survived that one. _

Bclassics: _I'm sure you could have held your own against the terminator, at least until S.W.A.T. arrived anyway_

ECmusic: _I wish, you have never seen him. Besides it wasn't him I was scared of it was Barbie, she flipped when it happened. Apparently it makes her look bad too since she had to be around him **rolls eyes**_

Bclassics: _You can't be serious? From what you described you probably have forty pounds on her, if not more!_

ECmusic: _oh but I am. The woman's scary as hell and could kick his butt meaning I wouldn't stand a chance. At least he would be quick, I wouldn't put it past her to torture me for a while. Plus he doesn't hold a grudge, she does. I was figuring out ways to lead her to you, the real mastermind, to save my ass lol _

Bclassics: _Hey the last time I checked you were right there with me planning those pay backs. Besides that at the end of the day you executed all my ideas :P _I couldn't believe him, he was the one who would beg me to help him whenever his brother did something to him.

ECmusic: _I was just the brawn, you were the brain. Brain trumps brawn every time _

Bclassics: _Okay fine I'll give you that but you didn't complain at the time. _

ECmusic: _I'm not complaining, he had it coming for years :P just pointing out a fact :) _

Bclassics: _Truth lies in the eyes on the beholder. _

ECmusic: _Whatever _

Bclassics: _lol _

ECmusic: _So what were you doing today before our impromptu therapy session lol _

Bclassics: _Not much, spending the day doing homework. Wrote a few new pieces down in my notebook, a regular day for me. You?_

ECmusic: _Homework as well. Any chance I'll be able to read what your brilliant mind has come up with this time. _

Bclassics: _Flattery will get you no where, I'm still waiting on that song. Its been months!_

ECmusic: _B I swear I'm almost done I just haven't had much time. And what do you mean flattery? I am only speaking the truth waiting for you to wise up and take what you want in life. _

Bclassics: _Please EC not this discussion again, you and I both know we only ever end up an impasse since you know your words apply to you as well. _I shook my head. "Lousy hypocrite" I mumbled to myself.

ECmusic: _You sure I can't convince you? _

Bclassics: _Afraid not. _

ECmusics: _Well I still think you should at least show your parents what you can do and what you love. _

Bclassics: _Why? What's the point? _

ECmusic: _For them to know an important piece of you? My parents have heard me play some of my songs, not all but some. They acknowledge that it is important to me even if they feel my future doesn't lie with it. _

Bclassics: _They wouldn't understand. _I knew I was being stubborn but part of that stemmed from fear. My parents lived in a comfortable bubble and didn't like it disturbed.

ECmusic: _Its up to you B, I won't pressure you but I still think you should. I just want you to be happy, please think about it. For me_

Bclassics: _I know and thank you. I promise to think about it but only for you. _

ECmusic: _That's my girl :D _

Bclassics: _You do realize you're a guilt tripping, jedi mind warping evil mastermind right?_

ECmusic: _You say that like it's a bad thing. You gotta admit it comes in handy :P_

Bclassics: _Ya well try toning it down a little _

ECmusic: _Haha for you anything :) at least for a little while _

Bclassics: _Oh how generous of you _

ECmusic: _I know. But hey I should get going for a little while, I still have to finish an essay and I know I won't if I continue talking to you _

Bclassics: _That's because I'm such an amazing conversationalist but no worries I should be doing the same thing. I guess I'll talk to you later, let me no how project Hershey is coming along would ya lol _

ECmusic: _Sure no problem and thanks again for the advise, truly I would be completely lost without you _

Bclassics: _I know ;) _

ECmusic: _Always so modest lol ttyl B but hopefully it will be sooner rather than later. _

Bclassics: _Definitely, see ya EC _

I signed out of my MSN and spun in my chair for a second, thinking about what we talked about. As always I felt better after talking with him and was glad we would hopefully talking again soon. Helping him with Hershey was actually kind of fun and it was rather cute seeing him try to get the girl. I could tell he generally liked her, they just got off the wrong foot and I was sure with my guidance I could get them together. Well I hoped so.

Still it wasn't Hershey or even Edward that had my mind occupied now, it was what he said about my writing. He had given yet another push to try and convince me to talk to my parents about it and I couldn't decide if I was more annoyed or grateful for this fact. He had a point though about them not even knowing an important part of me. The real question I couldn't find an answer to on my own was would they _want _to know this part of me? It didn't exactly fit into their version of me that they had.

I stood up and retrieved my notebook from under my pillow, sitting cross legged on my bed as I ran my fingers over the cover art. I promised him I would think about it and that included what their possible reactions would be. Surely it couldn't hurt just to voice my opinion right? What was the worst that could happen? Okay maybe that was the wrong thing to think about since there were several nasty possibilites. I stared into space for a while wondering what to do and eventually I stood up and left my room. I slowly went down the steps and I could hear my parents in the living room.

I stood just out of sight for a moment, clutching my book berating myself for this stupid idea. After I calmed down a little I took a deep breath and walked into the room. My mom was reading a magazine while my dad entertained himself with what looked like a new mystery novel. When they heard my approach they looked up and smiled but it fell a little I guess when they saw I wasn't smiling.

"Honey is something the matter." My mom asked as she placed the magazine on the table.

"Do you think I could talk to you about something?" I asked cautiously.

"Of course." Her voice was genuine and I felt a swell of affection for her and hoped that understanding continued. I took a seat beside her on the couch while my dad book marked his page, looking on in confusion and curiosity. I didn't know how to start and I was fidgeting quite a bit. "Bella what is it?"

Well here goes nothing. "Mom…" I stopped to clear my throat, hating how dry it suddenly had become. Remind me why I was doing this again? Oh ya because EC has a way of putting ideas in my head and has an uncanny ability to guilt trip me. Damn him. "Ummm, what would you say if I told you I had no interest of working for the company." I said very quickly. My voice was very timid and quiet, not how I wanted to start but I couldn't help it. I was out of my comfort zone that is for sure.

I saw my fathers head snap up while he was placing his book on the table and look at me in confusion. "Bella why would you ask such a question?"

It was too late to back out now. "Well I've been doing a lot of thinking lately about my future and what _I _want." I made sure to emphasize the 'I' part. "I don't think its what I want to do."

"And what _do _you want." My father asked but his tone was almost patronizing. He obviously thought I hadn't put some serious thought into anything else.

Slowly I loosed my grip on my noted book and place it on my lap for them to see. "Going to school to get my degree in English so I can write. I have a particular passion for poetry that I would like to explore further beyond what I've written in here." I held up my book. Well there it was in a nut shell.

My father looked speechless for a moment but soon recovered. "You can't be serious Bells."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Of course I'm serious dad or else I wouldn't be down here in the first place."

"Don't get snarky with me." He said defensively. I had a feeling he would be like this but it was still upsetting. The company was practically another child to my parents, something the both of them helped nurture to what it is today.

"I'm not, I'm just saying I've given this a lot of thought. My friends all think I have at least some talent and I enjoy it." Well technically one friend since no one else knows but they don't need to do that. I steeled myself for what I was about to do next and took a deep breath. "If you would like I could show you some of what I've written." I felt like a little girl again and hated it.

"Well I guess we could at least look." My mom said slowly but I could tell by her tone of voice, despite trying to be a mediator that she wasn't convinced. It was what my father said next that floored me.

"I'm sure your poems are nice but I won't hear anything else about you going to school for it. We have already discussed this in detail what you will be doing. You haven't worked this hard this long to stop now, especially since you have a natural talent already in business. I don't mind you writing as a hobby but that's it, your future lies in our family business as it always has." I nodded his head curtly as if he just solved the problem and I instantly saw red.

"I'm sick and tired of your damn business running my life. Everything I do is geared towards it in some shape or form! Hell you even moved us across two state lines to a whole new life because of it and not once did you ask if it was what I wanted. For something that is supposedly a 'family' business you seemed to have taken a great deal of care to exclude me in any important decisions." I said hotly, the words flooding out of my mouth. I could practically see the vein in my fathers head pulsing in his frustration.

"You knew that this was necessary, we didn't want to move anymore than you." He said calmly but I could tell he was barely reigning in his anger and frustration.

"That's bull shit and you know it."

"Watch your language young lady!" I could do nothing but glare. Seriously, he's said far worse. My mom stepped forward a little, almost coming between the two of us.

"Bella sweetie we just want what is best for you." My mother said kindly, clearly trying to lessen the tension rolling off my father and I in waves. This was always a strong attribute for my mother, to take a hostile environment and calm it. Except this isn't a board room and this wasn't a business deal, this was my life and I had my doubts that she would succeed.

I stood up and jerked away from them, one hand holding my book they refused to even look at the other was clenched into a fist. "No you want a clone for which you can control. You want what is best for _you! _You care for _nothing _I want for my life." I had to admit it felt good to finally say that after so many years. Everything I've kept walled up and hidden from them had crashed through, there was no stopping it now.

"Bella that is not true but you have to be rational. There is _no _future in writing, _that_" he pointed aggressively at my notebook clutched in my hand and I flinched, "can be no more than a hobby. It cannot provide for you financially so why would you abandon everything we've built for you in exchange for uncertainty." My father argued forcefully.

"First of all I _can _make a living out of it if I worked hard enough and secondly when was it always about money. Maybe I want to be _happy _with what I'm doing. Did you ever consider that?" I bit back. Part of me was glad EC pushed me to voice my opinion since this was what I needed though at the same time I wish I just ignored it. Was it worth it? Yes, yes it was.

"You've never had a problem with following after us before, what's changed all of a sudden huh? I feel like I don't know you anymore!" My father yelled before my mom put a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him.

"You never knew me because you never cared to get to know me! You saw what you wanted to see, what you molded. I haven't wanted to follow after you for a long time." I yelled.

"This is just ridiculous." My father turned around and shook his head in frustration and leaned against the fire place. Instinctively I held impossibly tighter to my book, my father would never burn it but it was one of those worst case sceneros I was thinking of earlier so I couldn't help but get nervous. My mother looked back and forth between us helplessly and for a second I almost felt bad for her well until she spoke.

"Bella this is just a phase but…" My mom began and I could just hear the guilt trip coming. No way, I was guilt tripped enough for one day.

"Don't start mom. Honestly I don't see the big deal! Who cares if I take over or not, it's not like the company will go down in flames so why can't I just do what I want to do." I tried to sound strong but it came out as a loud whine and I barely avoided a wince at the sound.

"Because you're too young to know what you want and I won't let you go down a path that offers no security. The company has been in your mother's family, _our _family for two generations and I will not it allow it to exchange hands when it has reached such a high point. End of discussion." His voice was like steel and it was a slap in the face. How could he say I didn't know what I wanted?

"I'm not a child!" I screeched and resisted the urge to stomp my foot just barely

"Than stop acting like one." He countered and I could almost see the steam coming out of my ears. I knew I couldn't stay here with them another second. I knew I lost battle when I saw one but that didn't make me feel any better about retreating. Right now it was about getting out of there and treat what wounds I had before they could add more to the list.

I rushed out the room, tears threatening to spill from my eyes but I pushed them back for now. I was so angry, hurt and dis-hearted that I just needed to get away, away from my parents and away from this house. I slipped on my shoes quickly and grabbed the nearest jacket in the closet, not even bothering to check if it was mine or not. I passed my parents without so much as a side glance as I ignored their voices.

I wretched open the back door violently and walked out onto the back deck, heading for the stairs that descended onto the lawn. I heard my father's voice echoing from behind me inside the house. "Bella! Where are you going?" I ignored him and bit my cheek in attempts to hold back my desired response which would have been somewhere around the lines of 'none of your damn business.' Instead I concentrated on the crunching created by my steps from the frost coated grass. Without thinking about it I barreled into the trees, following a small path that I had seen many times but never got up the nerve to explore.

I walked through the trees quickly, not caring where I was going, batting away hanging branches and doing my best to avoid the roots. My pace finally slowed after a few minutes and that's when I realized how cold it had gotten. The coat I had grabbed was really thin, far too thin for this weather. I watched my breath materialize into the air before me as I tried to ignore it, clutching what little protection I had closer to my body. My hand was getting sore since I was clutching my notebook tightly so I loosed my grip. I walked a slow measured pace while staring daggers into the ground. The ground was worn but not enough to suggest people used this path often, just enough to create a guide. I knew I shouldn't be walking alone in woods I was unfamiliar with, well any forest really, yet for some reason I felt calmer her than I did in my own home at the moment. Though I shouldn't be surprised considering what I had just left.

My mind seemed to switch from being completely numb to running a million miles a second, both making me completely exhausted. The only thing keeping me awake was the light nipping of the air on my skin. The forest was oddly quiet even for the winter and I found comfort in the silence. I was walking for perhaps ten to fifteen minutes when I looked up, shocked to see a clearing up ahead. Curious I increased my pace until I emerged from the shadows and gasped loudly. "This…cannot be real." I whispered to myself, my eyes wide.

I was in the large meadow I dreamed of weeks ago though many of the flowers were now withering in the frosts clutches. It was strangely fitting, the small glistening of the grass from what little light made it through the clouds. It was still breath taking and as I tentatively walked forward I breathed in the fresh air. How could I dream of this place when I had never seen it? It made no sense yet here I was. Every detail from my dream had been perfectly replicated. I noted the fallen tree on the other side, leaning precariously against one of its still standing brothers. The almost un-natural circular shape of the space, the animal hole only a few meters away even the large birds nest in the closest tree. It was all here.

I made my way to the middle and did a complete 360 for a moment, thinking it would disappear any second. I sat down slowly, ignoring the cold dampness that began to seep into my jeans, and crossed my legs. I reached out and grabbed a single flower that seemed immune to winter's chill and brought it to my nose, inhaling deeply. Its scent was subtle but calming and when I was done I balanced it my knee before returning my gaze to my notebook. I had so much my heart and soul in this little book yet my parents looked at it as if it was nothing but an inconvenience…insignificant. While I tried not to take it personally I couldn't help it. It was as much apart of me as my arms or legs.

I grasped it and held it to my chest tightly while the tears I had been holding back filled my eyes and spilled across my cheeks. I pulled my knees to my chest and placed my forehead against them while I sobbed. Part of me knew that if I wanted I could follow the path I wanted. There was no law saying I couldn't, yet knowing I didn't have the support of my parents made it seem impossible. I wanted to make them happy and proud of me and anything short of that would merely taint anything I accomplish for myself.

It felt like I was crying in that meadow for hours but when I glanced at my watch it had only been just over five minutes. I sighed heavily and considered going back home when the snapping of a twig echoed in the field. My head snapped up and back towards the path but my eyes didn't see anything. I heard another twig snap, causing my heart to take on an unhealthy rhythm due to fear. What was I thinking coming out here alone?! For all I know it's some blood thirsty bear who just, knowing my luck, woke up from hibernation and is now pissed.

I was frozen on the ground when I made out a distant shape that didn't look like a bear, it was too small. Though it was only a dark blur I could tell it was a man, the broad shoulders, height and legs and the head. They all screamed human. Suddenly I realized that perhaps a bear wasn't the _worst _thing I could encounter out here.

"Hello?" I called out, my voice hoarse from when I was yelling and crying earlier. I coughed a little trying to fix it before trying again. "Hello? Who's there?" I shouted and for good measure added, "I'm…I'm armed." I shook my head at the ridiculousness of what I just said, realizing how disbelieving my voice sounded. Besides, even if I was armed I probably would have ended up shooting myself by now.

Suddenly I heard a low chuckle that I recognized immediately before his voice vibrated through the field. "Don't shoot! I surrender!" Edward said playfully as he walked slowly out of the trees and into the grass, his arms in the air showing he was defenseless. I noticed he had a small blanket draped over his arm so I was guessing where ever he was going was a planned tripped.

"Edward?" I said in shock as he continued to make his way over to me. I couldn't fathom what he was doing here.

"The one and only." He joked as he came to tower over me. He just stared down at me for a moment before his smile faltered and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. I tried to discretely wipe the tears from my face but I saw him follow my movements. "Ummm, may I join you?" he asked quietly. I slowly nodded my head causing his smile to return. He lowered himself carefully to the ground beside me and crossed his legs Indian style. We didn't say anything at first and the silence was disconcerting. I was feeling very self conscious since I probably looked horrible right now. Finally I cleared my throat and he looked up at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

He chuckled but it seemed strained and maybe even a little embarrassed. "The truth?" I nodded again and he sighed. "Well I sorta followed you." He admitted. I stared blankly at him for a moment trying to wrap my head around what he just said.

"Okay…do you mind me asking why? Or how you knew where I was to begin with?"

"I was in my room when I heard some raised voices." He said slowly and I flinched a little at the fact that he heard my parents and I fighting.

"Sorry you heard that." I murmured, embarrassed.

"Well I didn't hear what you were arguing about, it was too muffled." He was trying to make me feel better but it didn't work. "Anyways I was curious so looked out my bedroom window just as you came barreling out of your back door. I saw you walk into the woods and I…" He cut off and stared straight ahead.

"You what?" I prodded.

He sighed deeply. "I was concerned. You looked really upset and when you walked into the trees I realized you were probably not familiar with them. You do realize you could have been hurt or gotten lost right?" He said sternly.

I shrugged and avoided the stare I could feel on me. "I wasn't really thinking at the time, I just needed to get out of there." I bent forward and placed my forehead against my knees, closing my eyes.

"Bella, are you alright?" He asked hesitantly and I felt him place his hand on top of my own as I hugged my knees. That usual flow of energy passed up my arm that distracted me for a moment.

I resisted the smile threatening to grace my face from his touch and shrugged. "I'm alright more or less." I murmured. I shivered slightly from the cold but ignored it as my thoughts and feelings raged a war in my head. Suddenly I felt something light drape over my hunched shoulders. When I looked up I saw that Edward had placed the blanket he brought with him on me. I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"You were shivering." He stated.

"Why do you have it anyway?" I asked though I was thankful he brought it, I could feel my body warming up a little already.

He looked sheepish again but answered. "When I saw you earlier I noticed your jacket was no where near warm enough so I brought it just in case." I couldn't help the swelling in my chest at his admission, at his concern. "I bet you're glad I did." He flashed me his crooked grin and I couldn't help but return it this time.

"I guess I am. Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"You know Edward you never answered my question earlier." He looked at me in confusion so I clarified. "How did you know where I was? You saw me come into the forest but I could have gone anywhere and in any direction yet you seemed to know exactly where I was. How?" I was genuinely curious.

He chuckled. "You took the one and only path near our homes and I assumed you would at the very least be smart enough to stay on a created path. I also knew it lead directly to my meadow so it was fairly obvious where you were going to end up."

"Oh so this is your meadow?" I teased, feeling a little lighter.

He gave me a smirk and winked. "Yup and normally I wouldn't share it but for you I'll make an exception. I always come here to relax or just to sort through my thoughts and you look like you need a place to do both at the moment." He said gently.

I chuckled darkly. "I guess your right about that."

"You wanna talk about it? Contrary to popular belief I'm actually a pretty good listener."

Instinctively I clutched my notebook tighter and I saw him eye it curiously. "Not really." I whispered.

"Bella something is clearly bothering you and I won't push you but it may help to get some of that off your chest." He said seriously. I made the mistake of looking into his eyes, the one thing that always seemed to break my resolve, and decided why not. He didn't need to know details, just the basics.

"It just my parents and I disagree on how my future should play out. What they want and what I want don't always see eye to eye. Its not a big deal, I'm used to it but sometimes I just don't want to go along with what they have planned and lash out. Typical case of teenage rebellion." I joked at the end.

"I guess I can see how that can be frustrating but you're not the first person to have their parents making decisions for you." He said quietly and smiled sadly.

"I take it your in the same boat." I stated simply.

He shrugged. "I guess but I who isn't now a days. Sometimes it's hard to tell the difference between what I want and what they want. In a way I do want what they have planned but in many other ways I don't. I guess your right about us being in the same boat."

"Two peas in a pod." I whispered to myself, thinking of EC.

"What did you say, I didn't catch it." He asked, his head turning to the side in confusion. I shook my head and smiled.

"Nothing, just talking to myself."

He chuckled. "Well if that's the case maybe you should get that checked out. I don't need some voice in your head chanting 'red rum' over and over. I'm too pretty to die." He joked and I nudged his arm, making him sway a little but he continued to laugh.

"Shut it Cullen or I will go psycho on you." I laughed a little.

"What would you use, that invisible gun you threatened me with earlier?" He raised an eyebrow and I could see how much what I said earlier amused him.

"Hey I thought you were some crazy hiker! I improvised." I defended.

He shook his head. "Next time just run, you suck at lying. Though try not to trip when you do."

I grimaced and sent him a glare but he continued to smile. "I'll keep that in mind next time."

"Well I guess I won't matter because you are not to come out here alone." He said, suddenly very serious. I rolled my eyes.

"Did we not just have a discussion about me _not _liking people telling me what to do? I will come here alone if I want to." I said defiantly. I hated that we started bickering but seriously, I'm seventeen not seven.

His breath came out in a large gust before he answered. "I'm not trying to tell you what to do Bella but it's dangerous out here."

"Do you or do you not come out here alone?" I challenged.

"Well ya but…" He began but I cut him off.

"So you can but I can't? You better not use the excuse that its because I'm a girl because I will seriously kick your ass." I gave him a stern look.

I could tell that was definitely part of the reason since he couldn't look me in the eyes. I could see him trying to figure out an answer/reason that wouldn't make him look like a chauvinist. "No, that's not the reason. Like I said earlier you don't know these woods and could get hurt or lost." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not going to deviate from the path Edward, I'm not stupid and you said yourself it leads to here."

"That doesn't mean nothing can happen. You're not doing it again." God he is acting like my father!

I cocked one of my eye brows and crossed my arms. "Yes, I am."

"No, you aren't."

"Yes, I am."

"No!"

"Yes!"

He growled in frustration and pulled at his hair before his face became softer and he leaned in towards me, his breath faintly touching my skin. "_Please _Bella." He practically begged, turning the full force of his eyes on me and I wanted to groan at my weakness. I honestly didn't get what his deal was but I could see he desperately wanted this. When did I become such a push over?

"Fine." He smiled in triumph. "For now." I tacked on at the end erasing his smile but he nodded his head, probably relieved I at least agreed for the time being.

"So Miss. Swan, I know I said I wouldn't push but are you're ready to show me what's in that notebook of yours now." He said playfully but there was an undertone of seriousness there. I could tell he was trying to relieve some of the tense atmosphere that had descended upon us. Too bad he chose the wrong topic or rather object to focus on, but still I tried.

"Sorry Edward no can do. This," I ran my hand over it reverently, "is for my eyes only."

"So no had ever seen it?" He said, mildly curious and maybe a little shocked.

"Nope." It wasn't a total lie. EC technically hasn't seen inside of it, just some of my pieces. Meh, what he doesn't know won't kill me.

"What is it?" I gave him a hard stare causing him to back pedal. "I'm not asking you to show or tell me the content in it is, I was just wondering if it's like some sort of journal or diary."

That was a good question. I don't think there would be one word or title to give it but I tried to explain. "I guess in a way it is. It holds my thoughts and feeling but perhaps not written or shown in the conventional way I diary would be written in." That was the only way I could explain without getting giving to much away.

He groaned, raking his hand through his hair and I looked at him in confusion. "Can you be any more cryptic?! You do realise I'll be raking my mind for hours trying to figure this out. Are you trying to torture me?" I couldn't help but laugh a little. He was like a little boy who was told there are cookies in the house but they were hidden, only to be eaten when he finds them.

"Damn, looks like you caught wind of my plan. I guess Alice and I will have to formulate something else." I joked. I patted him lightly on the arm and he scowled.

"Please tell me that's a joke, I love the little sprite but she can be a nightmare." He whined and I couldn't help but laugh again. If it was any other girl he said that about I admit I probably would have been jealous of them but I knew those two were not just good friends but almost family. Brother and sister.

"Don't worry Edward I have no plans on turning Alice loose on you anytime soon." He relaxed immediately and gave me a grateful smile. I knew where he was coming from with Alice, the girl was a force of nature.

We started rambling about random stuff, I wasn't ready to head back just yet I think he sensed my reluctance. He often had me in stitches from laughing and after a while we started playing twenty questions. We only got a few in when a question came to mind but wasn't a simple sentence answer, at least I doubt it would be and I wasn't sure if he would get upset. I really didn't want to disrupt what we had in this moment but no matter how many times I tried to store it for another day it came back.

"Can I ask you something?" I proceeded carefully. He seemed so honest and understanding earlier so I figured this may be my only chance to get an answer. We weren't often alone so hopefully he wouldn't mind.

"Isn't that what we've been doing?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well ya but this doesn't really have to do with the game. Well not really I just wanted to know something." I said quickly. I was becoming uncomfortable but I had no one to else to blame but myself.

"Alright." He said hesitantly, probably sensing my discomfort.

I took a deep breath before voicing my question. "Why did you, hate or dislike me when you first met my parents and I? Did I do something?" He looked taken back by my question , clearly not expecting it, but after he recovered he seemed to think about it after a moment. I guess today was the day for super serious conversations. Either that or I'm a mood killer. Probably both.

"Would you settle for the answer being that I was a stupid jerk?" Or not. I scowled and slapped his arm lightly, showing I wanted the truth. He sighed but continued to talk. "Well I was a stupid jerk, that part is true however that wasn't the main reason." He stopped and took a deep breath. "Bella Mike is my friend. He may not be as close as I am to Jasper and we may not always agree but he's still my friend and he had confided in me several times over his family's financial struggles with the store. When your parents bought it well it was really hard for him and his parents since all three had a hand in building it to what it was. It was unjustified and I know it's not the truth but at the time it seemed like you guys swooped in and took advantage of them when they were at their weakest. "

"Edward…" I began but he cut me off.

"Please let me finish." He pleaded and I nodded my head. "I soon realized that wasn't true but the damage was already done. I didn't let it go right away even when Mike got over it, though I think it was in part because of his crush on you." He teased causing me to blush. "I was too stubborn to admit I was wrong so I guess I continued to butt heads with you. I know my excuse is lame but that's how it was." He finished quietly.

"I guess that makes sense. And now?" I asked gently.

"Now? I guess I want to move forward and hopefully you can forgive me. Your not who I thought you were Bella, I haven't thought that way for a while. I guess what I'm saying is I'm sorry and would like us to I don't know, be friends or at least get to know each other more. Well if that's what you want, I understand if you wouldn't but maybe well you probably but ugh now I'm babbling." He chuckled awkwardly and avoided my eyes.

I couldn't help but smirk, he really was adorable when nervous which is a rarity for him. I placed my hand gently on his arm before speaking and he seemed to calm almost instantly. "Edward, I forgive you and yes I would like to get to know you better." I said shyly, trying not to blush and not succeeding…again. The truth was the idea of getting to know him, of perhaps having more was too tempting and opportunity to pass up. He met my eyes, his own betraying surprise but I saw a deep seeded hope in them.

"Really?" He said incredulously.

I laughed lightly and nodded my head. "Yes but I guess I should also apologize."

"For what?"

"Edward I gave as good as I got and I was just as stubborn and even petty after Halloween." He winced a little and I could just tell he was about to apologize but I placed my hand over his mouth like he did after his on Friday party. Was that really less than two days ago? "Edward I already accepted you apology now it's my turn. I over reacted. I had a right to be mad but I dragged it our far longer than was necessary because lets face it I can be just as stubborn. So I'm sorry." I said quickly as I removed my hand and placing it back on my lap.

He shook his head but chuckled. "I still don't think you should be apologizing but rather than fight a loosing battle I raise my white flag in surrender and accept it."

"Good because you're right you would loose." I said truthfully. We both laughed for a moment before silence erupted around us once again. I shivered slightly and slowly, almost cautiously, he lifted his arm till fell across my shoulders. Rather than protest I snuggled into his side and his grip around me tightened. I couldn't help the small sigh if content that left my lips both form his touch and the increase of warmth. "Thank you Edward." I whispered strongly.

He chuckled. "For what?"

"For being here when I needed a friend." I said honestly. His hold became significantly tighter and I felt his chin rest on the top of my head. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried myself further under his arm. I couldn't shake the feeling that this just felt _right_. Seriously, I could get used to this.

"Any time." He whispered gently and I could hear the sincerity in his voice.

We sat there in silence for a while merely content to lay in each others arms but it couldn't last. I was close to falling asleep when I snowflake landed on my nose, melting almost instantly. More snow started falling and I sighed deeply realizing we needed to get back since knowing my luck we would get caught up in a blizzard. "We should go." I said quietly.

"You're right." He agreed though reluctantly and stood up and offered me his hand. I took in as he helped me up thankful I wasn't caught up in a bunch of badminton rackets this time. I repositioned the blanket on my shoulders before we headed back to the path, his hand guiding me on the small of my back.

We had been walking in silence for a moment, his hand never leaving my back, before I spoke. "So you think we're ready for tomorrow's presentation?" Our business presentation was tomorrow and while I was confident we would do fine I still felt nervous.

He chuckled and nodded. "I think so. I checked over everything yesterday just to make sure we have covered all our basis and luckily we have though I could use some help."

"With what? I thought we had everything?" I said slightly panicked.

"Oh not with the actual project but its transport. You and Angela went all out for the actual presentation and material and I could use some help getting it into the school tomorrow so I was wondering well…" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously again and I held back a giggle.

"Spit it out Cullen." I teased.

"Would you want to catch a ride with me tomorrow? It would be easier that way to bring everything in." He said hesitantly, as if he was afraid I would start yelling at him. I laughed a little and smiled which seemed to put him at ease a little.

"Sure I guess, what time are you planning on leaving?" I asked. I couldn't deny the slight thrill of driving with Edward to school.

He smiled widely. "Well I figured we should probably get there early so I say around eight. Does that work for you?"

"Eight is fine, do you want me to call the other two to meet us there?"

"You can if you want but I think between the two of us we can get it in." I nodded in agreement. He chatted lightly about random thoughts for the next five minutes while we worked our way through the trees. It went a little faster than the first time I came through here but that was because Edward seemed to know ever bump and obstacle to avoid. To say I was not happy when we arrived in the clearing between our two homes would be an understatement and I groaned in frustration at the lecture I was surely about to endure. In my head I was running through plans and strategies on how to avoid it.

"I think I rather freeze in the meadow than go back in there." I said seriously as we approached my back deck.

He chuckled. "Surely it won't be _that _bad." I have him a withering look. "Okay maybe it will be bad but at least you'll be warm." He said lightly.

"You are far too cheerful considering we're discussing my up and coming doom." I bit back.

He chuckled as I put my hand on the railing. "You'll be fine Bella I'm sure of it. If its that bad your welcome to chill at my place for a while." He said this last part shyly and I grinned in response. Cocky and confident Edward was hot but shy and unsure Edward was too cute. Though I would never say that to him.

"I may just have to take you up on that offer. Make sure you have the get away car running." I joked, nudging him playfully and he quickly reciprocated. Before I could say anything else my father's voice vibrated outside through the trees.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Get in here right now!" I looked up and saw my fathers face in the window before it disappeared. I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes.

"I better go." I said reluctantly, not wanting to leave not merely because I didn't want to endure my parent's wrath but I enjoyed his company. "Thank you again Edward."

He grabbed my hand lightly and smiled and I couldn't help but return it as a tingling sensation worked its way up my arm. "Anytime and good luck." He squeezed my hand a little tighter before letting go and slowly backing away towards his place.

"Wait what about your blanket." I went to remove it but his voice stopped me.

"Keep it for now, you can give it to me tomorrow if you'd like. See you tomorrow, or later depending on if you need an impromptu rescue." He smiled crookedly and I felt my heart stutter for a moment. I couldn't get an image of him as a white knight clad in steel out of my head. That inner voice didn't say anything but chose, rather, to sigh dreamily in contentment and I almost followed its lead.

"Kay, see you tomorrow." I gave a little wave before I walked up the wooden steps and onto the deck. I took a deep breath and opened the back door and entered the living room. My parents were waiting there for me, my mothers face one of sadness and worry while my father just looked frustrated.

"Bella where have you been, I've been worried." My mother said sternly but there was also a tenderness to it.

"I went for a walk to clear my head, no big deal now if you'll excuse me…" I let my sentence trail off as I made my way towards the hall where the stairs were.

"Stop Bella we need to talk." My father said sternly and I turned my head to look at him though I couldn't stop the glare that I directed towards him.

"I think you made your opinion perfectly clear earlier so please just leave me alone." I said, my voice so bitter and sad that my father just looked shocked. I shook my head and stormed out of the room, slightly surprised I got away so easily and maybe even a little disappointed that Edward didn't need to come and rescue me. Seriously I needed to be admitted or something.

I made my way to my room and slammed the door, not the best way to convey you're an adult but hey I was fuming once again and I didn't feel like breaking my first by punching the wall. I locked it behind me and did a face first plant onto my bed. This day definitely did not play out as it had in my head. In my mind after a serious discussion my parents would agree, reluctantly, that my happiness mattered more and that they would support me. I would have never run off and I would spend the evening discussing my true passion hoping to help them understand. I snorted at my delusional thoughts.

I should have never gotten my hopes up yet for some reason I couldn't find it in myself to be completely depressed and upset. Don't get me wrong I was upset but somehow what happened in the meadow seemed to overshadow all else and add a measure of peace and contentment. I would be stupid to deny that a turning point had been reached between Edward and I, a new understanding over where we stood in each others lives.

While I didn't know where it would lead I, for one, was eager for whatever it may be.

**Sooo what did you think. I know there was alot of drama going on and I hope I didn't lay it on too thick. This chap sets up the next one as well as developing Edward and Bella's relationship more so yes it has a purpose lol **

**As promised in chap 8 the next chap one of them will find out the truth, not telling who or how but your welcome to guess :) and as always questions and concerns concerning this chapter can be asked and I will answer the best to my ability :) **

**Anyways, exclusive Edward blankets for all those who review! Can I get maybe 20 or more?? Pretty please with sugar on top. I will update ASAP but I have alot coming up in school so please be patient, I promise to do my best! Till next time folks**


	10. Chapter 10: Victories and Revelations

**Sooo another update. I know I am horrible and its been FOREVER but seriously school has been killing me. Thank you all for the reviews!!!! They were most appreciated and I'm sorry I kept you waiting. Anyways I did some research for this chapter in regards to their project so hopefully its all correct, if not pretend haha. As promised one of those crazy kids will figure it out. This chapter is also told through two POV's (I'm sure you can guess the second one :P) **

**Anyways, read, review and enjoy :D **

**Chapter 10: Victories and Revelations**

I woke up earlier than usual, even for a school day, but I was wide awake and practically vibrating with both nerves and excitement. Not only was today our big project but I was going to school with Edward. While it may not be a big deal I had to suppress a little squeal because I didn't want to be one of those girls yet on the inside I was jumping on my bed listening to cheesy music. Sad I know but whatever.

I jumped into the shower and actually made an effort with my hair today, deciding to straighten it rather than leave it in its usual wave. Edward, Mike, Angela and I had all decided to dress the part of respectful business owners to play it up, we all wanted to win. My hand started towards my black pencil skirt that went down to my knees but then I glanced at the weather outside and shivered. "Okay black dress pants it is." I said to myself as I pulled out a nice but casual deep jade blouse to go with it that I was silently thanking Alice for.

When I put the ensemble together I paired my clothes with the matching jade green flats that Alice purchased for this particular shirt. I was told that I was, under no circumstances, allowed to wear this shirt without either these flats or pre-approved heels so I'm sure it was no surprise which I chose. I'll admit I looked good, professional yet just slightly flirty and youthful. I smiled to myself thinking that even Alice would approve of my choices today.

I grabbed my bag from its corner, double checking the books and work I needed for today were securely inside, and opened my door a crack. I listened intensely for a moment and sighed in relief when I heard nothing but silence indicating that my parents had left for work already. I wasn't ready to face them just yet and was a little grateful they had the sense to leave me alone last night.

I immediately walked to the kitchen and as if sensing the food nearby my stomach rumbled loudly. I hadn't left my room since I entered it yesterday afternoon so I hadn't eaten anything for well over twelve hours. I popped a couple of waffles into the toaster and began chewing on an apple while I waited. When they were done I smothered them in syrup and drank some ice tea. They were devoured quickly than I thought possible and I went in search of more food. I settled on a granola bar and was finally satisfied when I finished it.

I cleaned up and around the kitchen, double checked my bag yet again and finally ended up in the living room watching the morning news. I was cursing my body for waking up so early since I still had a good thirty minutes before I had to go.

I stared at the clock impatiently and when it was 7:55am I decided it was okay if I was a few minutes early. I grabbed my coat and back pack and after locking up behind me I walked quickly over to Edward's place with butterflies in my stomach. I walked up the steps and rapped on the door quickly and it wasn't long before I heard footsteps running down the stairs. When the door opened and I saw Edward there I may have drooled just a little. Okay maybe a lot. He was dressed in an all black suit, black shirt with a matching tie and seriously looked like he just walked off a runway. It should seriously be illegal for someone to look that good!

He gave me that shit eating grin telling me he caught me ogling so to deflect any comment that may come out of his mouth I made a joke. "Edward we're going to school not the prom." I giggled a little and covered my mouth with my hand.

Edward shook his head while rolling his eyes. "Hey you and Angela were the ones who insisted we dress the part and I know for a fact like Mike will be wearing something similar. This is your doing not mine."

"True." I agreed before smirking. "Now come here." I said huskily. He smiled and I could tell he may have read a little too much into my beckoning and I suppressed another giggle…men. When he was only a foot away I grabbed his jacket and undid the button that was keeping the dress jacket closed. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open in shock and this time I did laugh as I continued to undress him by removing his tie next and patted his chest lightly. "There, that's better. Now you're a little more hip young executive and less uptight old man. We're running an entertainment store, not a funeral home."

"You my friend are evil." He said seriously and I just shrugged, not denying anything. He scowled at me but couldn't hold it for long before he laughed. "Fine but hey at least I wasn't trying to seduce our potential 'investor.'" He retorted and it was my turn to widen my eyes in shock.

"Excuse me!?"

"C'mon Swan that blouse is just plain sinful but in a classy sort of way. I like it." He gave me a wink that left me speechless, hell it left me breathless. He walked back into his hallway and towards his living room before looking over his shoulder and calling back to me. "You coming Bella, I could use some help loading this stuff." His voice all sweet and innocent like he didn't just said my shirt was and I quote "sinful but classy."

I huffed a little and made my way toward him grumbling to myself about cocky pretty boys and picking up the large billboard we had. While most of our presentation is on power point Angela and I couldn't resist breaking out the scissors and glue to create a collage of images that represent us and the store.

I carried it out to the car as Edward loaded his lap top case and the projector he owned. Why he had it I do not know, since I was fairly certain this was the first time he's ever used it, but I was grateful non-the less. We walked back in as he grabbed the small box that contained roughly thirty buttons with the 'Eclipse' logo we created on it. Inside was also a single white t-shirt with the same design. All of it was for 'promotional' reasons and the t-shirt was supposed to represent what our 'staff' would be wearing. We originally thought of making one for each of us but it was cheaper this way. I grabbed the other small box with the pamphlets inside and followed him out once again.

He has just shut the back door to the volvo when his mother appeared in the door way calling him. "Edward wait, don't forget these!"

He ran up to her, grabbed the tupper wear out of her hand, kissed her cheek and said a quick good bye and thanks. I couldn't help but smile at the tenderness he had shown her, some guys would not be so openly affectionate with their mothers in public. When he reached the car I raised my eye brows in question and he smirked. "Mom thought we could soften everyone up with some cookies, you know so they remember our presentation." He chuckled.

"Not that they'll have any problems remembering but better safe than sorry. You're moms a smart woman."

"That she is." He said as he walked over to my side of the car. I looked at him curiously but he just smirked and opened my door for me. "After you m'lady" He said in an English accent.

"Laying it on a little thick aren't you Edward." I teased but got in anyway. He shrugged and handed me the cookies before shutting the door and walking to the drivers side and getting in. After he started the engine he pulled his iPod out of his coat pocket and attached it to the dock in his dash. He was about to pick a song when I reached out an stopped him. "May I?" I really wanted to scan his play list.

His hand hovered for a moment and I saw the conflict in his eyes that I didn't understand. "Ummm I don't usually let people touch my music." He said slowly and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Edward I'm choosing a song, not kidnapping it, holding it hostage and filling it with endless Britney Spears tunes." He grimaced so I played a different card. "Please." I pulled a pout worthy of Alice and heard him sigh in resignation. Haha I may have to us that little weapon more often.

"Fine." He mumbled as he began backing out. I rubbed my hands together in victory before scrolling through his songs. I was surprised at the variety and finally settled on Debussy's Clair De Lune. When it started playing he eyed me curiously. "You know Debussy?" His voice was surprised but with a hint of impressed.

"A friend introduced me, he has a thing for classical." I smiled when I thought of EC and his insistence of improving my range and taste in music. Edward looked like he wanted to say something else but stayed silent. When I brought myself out of my musings I looked out the window and saw how fast we were going.

"Jesus Edward!" I said loudly. He jumped and the car momentarily swerved before he quickly right it.

"What, what is it?" He said a little panicked but the speed remained the same.

"You drive like a freaking maniac! Slow down before you get us both killed!" I practically shouted as he weaved his way through the streets. He sighed heavily and rolled his eyes.

"I'm an excellent driver Bella calm down." Just to prove his point he increased his speed and I found my nails digging into the leather of his seat.

"Edward can you _please _just slow down a little." I begged. He glanced over, settling on my face and then my hands before turning back to look ahead. His face seemed to soften before I saw the speed decrease to a more reasonable spot, though it was still a little fast for me.

"Better?"

"Much! Thank you." I breathed in relief.

Not surprisingly we made it to school quickly, about ten after eight, to a practically empty parking lot with the exception for a few early students and teachers. I balance the boxes in my hand while I grabbed the bristle board with the other. Edward grabbed his own stuff before we headed over to the school.

I was surprised to see Alice and Jasper leaning against the building this early though they didn't see us since their lips were locked pretty tightly. "Get a room you two!" Edward shouted at them before laughing. They immediately broke apart and Alice sent him a glare that could burn a hole through cement. I was pretty sure his flinched in pain.

"Don't make me come over there Cullen." She growled.

"Actually Alice could you open the door for us, our hands are a little full." I gave her a beseeching look and she nodded her head. She bounced over and opened the door just as we arrived. I allowed Edward to go first, because I was honestly scared she would shut it in his face if I went first, before I followed. "Thanks Ali."

"No problem Bells, I'm happy to help _you._" She gave Edward another glare before she turned around and walked back through the door. She looked over her shoulder and called out to me. "I'll see you in class Bella."

Edward and I carried all the items down the hall after Alice's quick good bye and went straight to first period business. I smiled when I saw both Mike and Angela waiting for us at the front of the class with their own files with them. Mike had on a like grey suit and I couldn't help but chuckle when I saw a tie hanging off his chair. I raised an eye brow to Angela. She looked confused before I inclined my head towards the tie and she smirked before nodding her head, the two of us made a good team. She had a pair of black dress pants similar to mine but her blouse was a sleeveless royal blue with ruffles on the front. She looked amazing, professional but trendy.

Mike walked over and took the bill board from me and I sighed in relief. "Thanks Mike." I said gratefully.

"No problem, you two lugged all this here let Ang and I set up while you get your own files together." Angela nodded her head in agreement.

"That's great." Edward replied quickly, turning on his computer and typing in his password quickly so Angela could start opening up files and setting up the projection. The two of us walked a few desks over and unloaded all our stuff in silence. It didn't take long and by the time the teacher and some of the students started filing in we were standing at the front of the class patiently.

"Proceed when ready." He told us and we nodded as we finished up. I grabbed the box of buttons and pamphlets and distributed them quickly to everyone in the room before I placed the cookies on an empty desk and told people to help themselves. Many murmured their thanks and I saw the teacher chuckle just before grabbing his own and chewing. Edward sent me a wink and I resisted the urge to laugh.

When the projection was up and running, the board set up to the side and the t-shirt in plain view I began. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the board we are not merely here today to ask for your assistance but to give you an opportunity to be apart of something we believe that will beneficial for all. All we ask is for you to listen carefully to what we offer and we are confident that by the end we will have you convinced that investment in 'Eclipse' is the right course of action."

I nodded to Edward and he proceeded where I ended. "Today's entertainment district is one of the fastest growing fields in the American economy today. It is a field that does not discriminate one based on race, class or gender and continues to produce products of creativity and intrigue for all generations."

Angela stepped forward and began her piece on DVD sales. "In 2009 the box office saw itself offering over 100 movies for audiences to enjoy. The top ten selling DVDs of that year: Twilight, Transformers 2, UP, Madagascar, Harry Potter, Star Trek, The Hang Over, Monsters vs Aliens, Ice Age and the Proposal. Together these ten movies alone grossed over $1,177,491,202 in DVD sales."

She switched it to a chart that we created. "In fact in the US alone over 10.8 billion was spent in 2008 on DVD's alone. With the popularity of movies growing significantly every year and the wide demographic in which it appeals to we believe that this will one of our strongest areas of sales. A significant portion of the sqaure space will be dedicated to DVD sales."

"Will you be selling DVD's exclusively?"

"Yes but we will have several television sets playing latest releases in addition to advertisements both personal and others. We're confident that this will further help to increase the number of sales." She said smoothly. The teacher took wrote some more down and nodded for us to continue.

Edward switched places with Angela to cover his sections. "Our next sales area will be on the music industry, specifically compact disks. While many may argue that the sale of CD's has been on the decline due to online downloading that is not precisely true. Contrary to popular belief between 2003 and 2007 CD sales have grown approximately 27%. In addition, 30-35% of the worlds annual sales of CDs was in the US."

"What do you plan on doing to compete with other super stores such as Wal-Mart or Best Buy?" The teacher interrupted, continuing to scribble on his piece of paper.

"While providing a more relaxing and personal atmosphere we'll not only be matching these stores price for price but will be offering a wider range of artists and genres. Many of these stores focus on what is the most popular at any given moment and while we not be ignoring that we feel that broadening our customers scope in music will in the long bring in more business."

The teacher nodded to himself so I stepped forward and spoke again.

"A small section of 'Eclipse will be dedicated to a various books and magazines, each dealing in some shape or form in the entertainment world." I clicked to our blue print to show its location. "The literary sources we will be offering will be ranging from biographies of the rich and famous to popular magazines such as the rolling stone. While this will be, admittedly, our lowest source of revenue we believe strongly in offering a wide range of entertainment and popular culture mediums for our customers. Still, as I said we are fully aware that this will not be are largest economic contributor so the majority of our expenses will not be dedicated to it." This bugged me but it was a reality we had to face. We couldn't pull off a Best Buy and a Chapters all in one store, sacrifices had to be made.

We all knew that this would be the weakest point of the presentation and before he could interrupt Mike stepped in a changed the screen to before beginning to talk about the gaming industry. We planned it that way and I suppressed a smile when it worked. "It is in the gaming industry that my collegues and I believe will bring our greatest product revenue to Eclipse."

"And why is that?"

"At this moment over 65% of American households play computer or video games and the average player is thirty five years of age. It is this demographic group that has the greatest number of disposable income."

He paused as he changed it to a graph. "Between 2003 and 2006 the industries annual growth rate exceeded seventeen percent. The entire US economy grew at less than four percent. In addition, statistics show that on average nine games were sold every second of every day in 2007. It would be unwise not to capitalize on such a growing and popular market."

The teacher cleared his throat to interupt and it was a little annoying but I knew he was playing the role of responsible investor. "Impressive but you stated earlier that all ages, races and genders would be attracted to your store. Wouldn't most of your cliental be men in which case how would you set out to change this?" I resisted the urge the role my eyes.

Mike smiled and I knew he had something up his sleeve. "That is a common misconception sir. What people don't realise is that forty percent of all game players are women. In fact, women over the age of eighteen represent a significantly greater portion of the game playing population at thirty-three percent than boys seventeen or younger who represent eighteen percent."

"And what about age? Do you have any plans on marketing to an older generation?"

"Once again sir that won't be a problem. In 2008 twenty-six percent of American's over fifty played video games which was a nine percent increase since 1999." I had to smile again, Mike knew his stuff.

"I'm impressed but statistics and proof of a market is not enough. What have you planned for the store itself?" He asked jotting down something.

I walked up and clicked on the computer opening up various pictures. "We have already been promised, with your help of course, a lease in downtown Seattle. It is located at 700 5th Avenue at the base of the Municiple Tower Building. Not only is it in excellent condition but it is conveniently located near other variety stores in an area that receives a great deal of foot and automotive traffic." I paused and switched to a picture of its current interior. "When remodeled we estimate that will be able to fit over seventy customers comfortably at any given time in addition to staff." I drew up a blue print that we created and started marking out the various areas and what they would consist of. I pointed out the various areas and what they would consist of and apporxmiate dimentions.

"And the cost? How much are you exactly asking for?"

Edward stepped forward as I changed the screen to a small chart. "Right now the property is selling for $169,000 but we believe be should be able to negotiate that down to $159,000. Furthermore we have already collected estimates from various contractors and whole sellers and believe it will take additional 75,000 for renovations and aesthetic additions." He paused and took a breath. "We have already taken care of the funds to stock the store but would require some funds for the first few months pay of our employees. Therefore we are requesting the financial assistance of $275,000 with a return rate estimating between 10-15%"

"That's a hefty sum."

"It is but we believe in budgeting an extra 10% for any un-seeable costs and extras." Mike answered.

"Very true. And how will you be generating a positive customer response?"

The others looked to me so I went I switched slides. "We have already begun the creation of a web site that will detail or inventory, information on the store, ourselves, the area and other advertising for up and coming products. As you have seen we have developed a small merchandise line of buttons, pins and shirts to be distributed and advertised in the beginnings of the store. We have been in the works of working with various online social networking sites such as facebook and myspace to gain some attention there. Obviously for now we will be concentrating on local promotion but we're confident that in time we may be able to branch out onto the national stage with either additional stores or an online shipping option."

"And what about permits?"

Angela smiled and retrieved to folders, one for him and one for me. "That will not be a problem. We have already obtained the necessary building permits and any others needed are currently being reviewed by a board." Even though we couldn't actually do that we made replicas for today. The teacher thumbed through them quickly and I could see he was impressed.

After a few more questions about smaller details pertaining to the store and ourselves he smiled. "Well I am impressed. Thank you for coming in and we'll be in touch shortly." There was a round of applause and I breathed a sigh of relief. Mike gave me a thumbs up and I swore the teacher gave Edward a wink. The other group that was to go next looked extremely nervous.

Edward generously offered his projection screen for the next few days so while they began setting up quickly Angela and I talked quietly.

"That went really well." She whispered, her face glowing.

"I know, I think we have this in the bag!" I whispered excitedly. I held out my hand and she slapped it before we laughed lightly. The other group began after a moment and we became quiet as we listened to them. They did a good job but I couldn't deny our still blew them out of the water. I think it may have been because our ideas actually mixed pretty well together. I knew for a fact that this group had to combine a dance club, pet shop, an auto parts store and a fitness center. For what they had to work with it was really good.

Finally the group ended and a minute later the bell rang. I was vibrating with energy and the obvious victory we had today. I knew there would still be three more presentations tomorrow before a winner would be announced but I could just tell from their faces that they were concerned. Its not that I wanted them to do bad and no one was going to fail, getting individual marks, but I couldn't help that competitive part of me that wanted to be the best.

When the bell rang and everyone went to go to their class the four of us immediately gathered together with grins on our faces. I was pleasantly surprised when Edward swept me into his arms for a hug, spinning us for a second and I didn't hesitate to wrap my arms tightly around his neck. Quietly I inhaled him deeply and I felt a wave of peace fall over me. I had no idea what he wore but he always smelled _amazing! _When he finally put me down I saw Angela smile knowingly at me. I blushed but didn't acknowledge it.

"We kicked ass." Mike said loudly causing Angela to giggle. Personally I agreed with him.

"We did make a good team." I did a fist bump with Mike

"Definitely! Hey we gotta get to class but do you guys wanna go to Clearwater Café after school to celebrate." Angela suggested enthusiastically, zipping up her back pack.

"Sounds good, I'm up for it." Mike said before looking at Edward and I who were standing close to each other, no longer embracing but still leaning towards one another. We both agreed to meet them there after last period and the two of them left. We followed a few seconds after and went down the hall. When we reached the end where it split into two opposite directions we turned to each other.

"So I'll see you at lunch." I said shyly, kicking myself for feeling so self conscious all of a sudden. C'mon Swan, woman up!

He nodded. "See you then." He smiled at me before his hand traced down my arm slightly, leaving a trailer of goose bumps in its wake, before turning and walking the opposite way. I sighed and watched him before I snapped out of it and took off towards Calculus, making it through the door a mere ten seconds before the bell rang.

I plopped down into my chair beside Alice and she looked at me intently. "You looked flustered." She stated simply and to the point.

"I ran here." It was a plausible excuse right? Its not like it was exactly a lie, I _did _run here.

She shook her head. "That's not it." Her stare made me feel like she could read my mind and when I thought for sure she was going to begin her questioning she turned and looked up front. I would have been shocked if the teacher didn't start the class. We took notes and listened intently but I could feel her side way glances at me the entire period. I had no idea what I looked like but apparently it was different enough for her to notice.

When the bell rang I was surprised she didn't continue with her questions but rather she started talking about the outfit she was creating in fashion class. I listened intently and commented in all the right areas. I had a feeling Alice wasn't going to let anything go but for now she wasn't questioning me so I was happy with temporary avoidance.

Jasper and Edward were already in their seats and since I brought my lunch today I went straight to the table. I plunked down into the seat next to Edward without even thinking and I saw both Jasper and Alice giving me shocked looks. Well Jasper was shocked, Alice looked more smug but still a little got off guard. At first I didn't understand but then I realized I had never actually sat next to Edward during lunch, choosing to be next to Alice and across from him instead. I glanced sideways and saw Edward smirking but he didn't say anything. I shrugged it off and took out my sandwich and can of coke I had for lunch.

They started grilling us on what happened in class with the project since the two of them knew how hard we had been working on it. They were both pleased with the result and I'll admit the two of us gloated a bit.

"I'm sure you earned brownie points with that outfit Bella. I whole heartedly approve, especially since I'm sure the guys in class didn't know what hit them." Alice chimed before she giggled.

Edward laughed loudly then. "I said something similar." I glared at him but he just sent me a crooked grin.

"What did you say about it?" She asked curiously.

"He called it 'sinful but classy'" I said with quotations while rolling my eyes. Absolutely ridiculous.

Alice just looked at him and then to me before she smiled deviously. "Well that's why I chose it."

I choked on my drink, almost spraying everyone on the table but managed to swallow painfully. "Excuse me!"

"Don't be such a prude Bella, I chose that shirt because I knew it would make you look hot while not being trashy." She said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Both Jasper and Edward were laughing now but I swore I saw Edward's rake his eyes over my form a few times. Once again I shivered with the intensity of his gaze and hoped he didn't see. Of course I have the worst luck in the world so he did.

"You cold?"

I shook my head and blushed. "No." I had a feeling he knew but luckily he didn't pursue it. The table was silent for a moment while each of us ate before it started up again.

"Oh Bella! Remember you and I are going shopping this weekend no ifs ands or buts about it, there's so little time left!" Alice exclaimed, giving me the look that said 'don't you dare back out.' I sighed but nodded my head. I knew she wanted to go Christmas shopping this weekend since there was only a few weeks left. Even though I was dreading it I knew she was right though it didn't make it any less painful.

Edward tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Why do you have so little time that you _have _to go shopping this weekend?"

"Oh Edward you're adorable when your slow." Alice cooed and I couldn't help but snort while he glared at her. She merely smiled angelically at him so I decided to take pity.

"Alice wants to Christmas shop since it's only a few weeks away. I hate to admit it but the longer we wait the busier it'll get." I shivered as I thought of the crowds.

Edward smiled appreciatively at me before scowling playfully at Alice. "At least _someone _knows how to answer a question with out a smartass comment."

Alice shrugged before grinning mischievously in my direction. "Well that would be a first Bella. I wonder what could have made her change so suddenly. Hmmmm, I doubt it was alien abduction. Robot clone is so last year so it must be something more recent and close by." I warned her to shut up with my eyes before cutting her off, trying to keep my tone neutral.

"Maybe it's because I'm simply an amazing person." I chimed, raising my chin in defiance. Jasper and Edward chuckled and I smiled at them. Alice rolled her eyes but I saw the corners of her mouth twitch.

"That you are Bells." Jasper said. Alice raised an expectant eyebrow at him before he leaned in and kissed her on the temple. "As are you hun. In fact all the women in my life are pretty much amazing. Lucky me." Alice immediately melted into his side and I was grateful he distracted her.

"Suck up." Edward mumbled before talking under his breath saying something about making the rest of the male species look bad. I giggled and he gave me his crooked smile before taking a bite of his pizza. The two of us talked about the project again and our other classes for the rest of the period while Jasper and Alice remained in their own little bubble.

Lunch ended soon after that and Edward and I made our way to Biology together. Another first. We chatted none stop and I found myself liking Edward more and more. This was the guy I saw with others when I first came here, the bitter and stubbornly difficult Edward I originally met gone. Well not gone but channeling it in a different way. Despite the pop quiz we had to endure in class I was still giddy and overall happy. Not even gym good put a dampen on my mood.

When school was over Edward met me outside of the changing rooms and we walked together to his car. I waved to Alice from across the lot as she sat on the hood of Jasper's car watching us curiously. I knew I wasn't going to be able to avoid her questions for long. I had a feeling she was going to be saving them for the weekend when I couldn't run away or lock myself in the room.

"Bella, Edward!" I heard behind me. I looked and saw Angela running over. "You still coming to Clearwaters?"

"Yup, we'll see you in a minute." Edward replied for us. She nodded before running off to her car. Mike smiled at us and the two of the both drove out of the lot. We loaded our stuff into the back of the car, thankfully not beinging as much home with us. It didn't take us long to get there and before I knew it we were all sitting in a booth. Angela and I sat with each other while the boys took seats opposite us. Edward and Mike opted for coffee while Angela ordered tea and I went with a simple hot chocolate.

The four of us chatted comfortably for almost an hour, mostly reliving class today. Honestly you think I would sick of it but I didn't. I think it was because not only did we put so much into this project but it went down without a hitch. That and I enjoyed the company of my group members. Eventually we drifted to other topics and I swear I didn't stop smiling the entire time.

Suddenly Angela's phone rang while Mike was telling a joke. She answered and after moment she shut it and smiled apologetically. "Sorry guys I gotta head out, my mom needs me to watch the twins."

Mike checked his watch and sighed. "Actually I should probably head out as well, I got a shift at in about forty minutes and I have to stop at my house first." Mike said. They both got up and smiled at us before they left.

"Looks like its just the two of us, you wanna stay for a little while longer." Edward asked.

Hell yes! "Uh sure." I smiled at him.

He started talking more about his family, specifically his brother, and after a while we were leaning closer and closer to each other with each passing moment. I exchanged information on my family and we both laughed at stupid jokes.

Before I could continue my cell phone suddenly started ringing from my bag beside me, effectively cutting me off. I retrieved and flipped it open quickly, seeing a picture of Alice flashing on the screen. I pressed talk and held it to my ear, "Hey Al…" I was cut off immediately once again by Alice's tinker bell voice.

"Don't say my name!" She said quickly.

I cocked my head in confusion while Edward eyed me curiously. I shrugged my shoulders and returned my attention to the phone. "Ummm okay but why?"

"Because I don't want Edward to know that you're talking to me. Now listen carefully, tell him it's your mom and you need to take this call outside for a moment. Okay? Do it now."

"But…" I started, completely lost but she didn't let me finish, it seemed to be a habit of hers.

"Now Bella!" She said sternly, I thought I heard a whispered voice in the background but I couldn't be sure.

"Fine one sec." I covered the mouth piece briefly and lent forward towards Edward. "I need to take this outside for a moment, its my mom. Do you mind waiting for a minute." I asked, hoping I lied convincingly enough. I'll admit I felt a little bad about lying but I also knew that out of the two I rather face the wrath of Edward than the wrath of Alice. That chick could be scary.

Edward smiled and nodded his head. "Sure no problem, I was going to order some pie, you want me to order you some?" He asked and I couldn't help but beam at him. I _really _liked this Edward.

"That would be great thanks." I stood up and for some reason the theme song from Mission Impossible popped into my head as I walked towards the exit and I expected my phone to suddenly state 'this message will self-destruct in ten seconds'. When I got there I opened the doors and glanced behind me quickly only to see a smirking Edward following my every movement causing a delightful shiver to run through my body before shutting the door. I took a deep breath and uncovered the phone. "Okay Alice what is this about and why can't Edward know?"

"Because that boy would panic and screw everything up." She sighed. "He can be such a lost cause sometimes." She said cryptically.

"Huh? Alice what are you talking about! You do realize you are making no sense right?" I sighed.

"That's not important, what is important is how cozy you two look in that café. Now dish." I could hear her giggle. I was about to comment on that when I registered what she said about how we looked. No way! I searched the parking lot quickly. She couldn't be here could she? It didn't take long for that voice to state that 'yes, yes she can.' Why? Three simple words: Because She's Alice.

"Alice, are you stalking us or something?" I asked suspiciously.

I heard her huff on the other side. "Stalking is such a strong word Bella. I prefer actively engaging in surveillance." I groaned, of course Alice would say something like that.

"Oh because that is sooooo different." I said sarcastically. "How did you know we were even here anyway?" My eyes kept searching for her but I was unable to spot her nearby. I couldn't remember telling her about coming here though Edward may have but then I realized it didn't come up at lunch and he is in basically all my classes. It couldn't have been him.

"I have my ways Bella, I have my ways." She said mysteriously, like some crack pot crystal ball reader. I definitely heard a low chuckle from somewhere on her end that was most definitely not her.

"Alice who else is with you?"

"Jasper of course, he was my ride to school today. How else was I supposed to get here huh? Cuz I'll tell you now, no way in hell was I hiking up here in my new Jimmy Choos." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

With this information I automatically, but hopefully discretely, searched for Jasper's black mustang. Suddenly I spotted it across the street by the post office and to my horror I could faintly see Alice in the front seat with a pair of binoculars clued to her face and a phone to her ear. That sneaky little pixi!.

She must have seen that I spotted her because she waved manically and I groaned. I swear if I didn't love her so much I would seriously kill her. No torture would be best, cut up all her credit cards in-front of her and then follow it up with those precious Jimmy Choos she mentioned earlier. Yes, slow and painful.

"I can't believe you Alice. Binoculars! Why don't you just whip out the camouflage already?" I growled into the phone.

"Shush Bella they were necessary, we were parked too far away to see anything though something must be wrong with them since I haven't seen any real action yet." Her voice was bitter and even from here I could see Jasper shake his head slowly.

"Action Alice, seriously? Nothing has happened or going to happen so I'm afraid you wasted your time." Seriously, if I didn't know that she was crazy for Jasper I would swear she was the one who had a thing for Edward.

"Please tell me you're joking Bella!" When I didn't answer, choosing to shake my head she began whining. "Not even a little footsie?!" She asked hopefully and I rolled my eyes. She had been encouraging me to make a move on Edward for a while, desperately trying to convince me that 'the poor boy is absolutely smitten' with me, her words not mine. She even went to so far as to pull out two large binders, one containing details of her and Jasper's wedding -- photo's, colour schemes, linens, center pieces, cakes even dinning halls, the whole works -- and the other containing mine and Edward's. Sometimes there are no words.

"Afraid not Ali." I said patiently though I'll admit I kinda wish her desires had become a reality. Hmmm footsie with Edward. That voice chimed in again with that thought 'Admit it, you rather do that than eat pie!' I agreed though wondered if I could have both, since lets be honest pie rocks. I chuckled internally and tried to dispel that image from my mind.

"How is that possible Bella!? If that were me and Jazz I'd be all over that." She said seriously and I couldn't help but laugh. In the background I heard Jasper comment 'If? Alice you _were_ all over me if I remember correctly.' Though even through the muted sounds I could hear his fondness and definite desire.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that Jasper." Her tone was firm but I could detect the playfulness in it and the fact she didn't deny his claim. "Now Bella, we need to hurry this up before Edward gets suspicious." She rushed now.

"Hurry what up Alice? We're just having something to eat, that's it." I sighed. She was going to be the death of me.

"Exactly so now we have to change it into something more. You should be ashamed Bella, have I taught you nothing? I called you out there so we can proceed with operation seduce 'Edward-I wanna lick my neighbour no matter how much I deny it-Cullen.'" Her voice was smooth and persuasive despite Jasper's exclamation of 'Oh dear god' in the back ground. I blushed ten shades of red at her title.

No matter how tempting her suggestion was I wanted to work this out on my own. Perhaps if anything evolved further I would get extensive advise from Alice but for now I was certain her ideas would be way to bold and radical this early on. I needed to build up to it, if anything happens in the first place. "Good bye Alice." I said quickly.

"No wait! THE PLAN…" I cut her off by shutting my phone with a loud smack. I could feel her glare penetrating me from across the road as my phone began ringing once again. I immediately shut it off and shook my head mouthing 'no' knowing she could see it. Finally I took a deep breath and walked back into the café, glad to see I was only gone for about two to three minutes. I couldn't help but smile when I saw the two plates of pie waiting for me.

When I sat back down Edward fixed his gaze on me. "Hey, is everything alright?"

I smiled at him and that seemed to placate him momentarily. "Ya, my mom said she needed to talk about something urgent. Little did I know that urgent consisted of what china patterns to buy from online and needing my opinion." I rolled my eyes, shocked at how easy the lie fell from my lips. I was a decent liar but not that good. Maybe my subconscious acknowledged that under no circumstances was Edward to know what really happened.

Judging by his chuckle he seemed to buy it. "Why does that not surprise me, your mom seems to be channeling more and more of my mother's spirit every day."

"Definitely"

I took a bite of the pie and hummed in pleasure. "Hmmm, how did you know cherry was my favorite?" I asked, generally curious.

"I didn't but you seemed like a cherry kind of girl." He chuckled but didn't offer anything else.

"C'mon how did you really know?"

He shook his head. "Seriously Bella it was just a hunch."

"What are you, the pie whisperer." I joked.

He through his head back and laughed. I had to admit it was a good site. There was something about Edward when he was so happy and exposed. When he regained himself he finnaly spoke. "Damn, you found out my secret."

I shook my head but decided to let it go. "Don't worry I'll take it to my grave."

"Thanks."

"What did you get?"

"Apple cinnamon." He smirked before shoveling another piece into his mouth. For some reason his choice didn't surprise me and I think I now knew what he was talking about just knowing. Weird, I gotta stop thinking about pie choices.

We had almost finished eating when the waitress came over and handed the check to Edward before walking off briefly to do the same to another customer. I immediately went for my bag when his voice stopped me. "I got this Bella." His voice was kind but firm.

I rolled my eyes. "Edward I would feel more comfortable if you at least let me pay for my share."

He shook his head and smiled widely. "Nope I'm paying. If it makes you feel better I'll let you pay next time."

"Next time?" I said in surprise, a smile threatening to take over my face.

He just nodded his head, his crooked grin back in place making my heart race. "Next time." He vowed. His eyes were smoldering into mine, making it impossible to look away. I could feel my body instinctively moving forward and could see him doing the same, two magnets drawn to each other but before we could get to closer the damn waitress reappeared.

"You guys set." She said cheerfully, eyeing Edward appreciatively. She wasn't ugly and I'll her hair was at least looked natural though her shirt was most definitely at least a size or two too small. I couldn't help narrowing my eyes while in my head I sneered. That voice in my head came back but this time she was wielding a baseball bat patting it gently in her hand before speaking. 'Hands off Blondie' I probably should have been concerned with this sudden possession and hostility but at the moment I couldn't care less.

Edward smiled at her politely. "Yes thank you." He handed her the little leather pouch with the cash in it. She took it eagerly and returned a moment later with his change and I saw her not so discretely give him a small piece of paper which most likely had her number. Hello, am I invisible!? Seriously, does she have no dignity or shame? He seemed to pretend not to notice and stood up quickly. I followed his lead, fuming a little, and we walked out together towards his car. I saw him look back for a second before balling up the piece of paper and chucking it into a bush as he simultaneously put his hand on the small of my back. I honestly don't think he realized he did it but I wasn't complaining.

I couldn't help the grin that made my way onto my face. "You do realize that's littering Mr. Cullen?" I teased though my voice had a tinge of smugness to it. He didn't want her number and it was _me _he was escorting to the car, his hand on _my _back.

He smiled but shrugged. "Your not going to go all tree hugger on me are you _Miss. Swan?_"

"I may have to because at this rate there will be an entire mountain of discarded phone numbers. Mount Hoochie!" I joked but I could detect the hopefulness in my voice. I would gladly help build that mountain if that meant he never took any women up on those offers.

He barked out a laugh and shook his head. "You're ridiculous you know that?" He said as he opened my door for me, if I didn't find it so sweet he did that I would be seriously annoyed. Somehow Edward pulled those kinds of things off.

"Yes buts that why you adore me." I said in a very Alice like manner, grinning and practically bouncing. I felt different around him and with what he just did sometimes I can't help but channel my inner Alice. He looked at me intently before smiling gently and ushering me into the car. As he was shutting the door I thought I heard him say 'it is' but I wasn't sure nor did I understood I shrugged it off.

He walked over to the driver's side and gracefully slid in before starting the engine. As we drove out of the parking lot I saw the black mustang still parked across the street and did my best not to look at it. I didn't want to draw attention to our little stalker friend. Once Alice was safe from discovery I started fiddling with his iPod, partly because it distracted me from his insane driving and the other because it annoyed him. I looked at him sideways and saw his jaw tighten as he resisted the urge to tell me to stop messing with his music and I suppressed a giggle. It was rather cute actually but I think if I said that it would annoy him further.

When I had finally settled on David Cooks version of Billie Jean I leant back into the seat and tried to avoid looking at the window. Sooner than I would have liked we arrived at our houses. His car sat idling in his driveway for a moment, silence permeating around us. I couldn't take it after a minute so I spoke up.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I said gently, not wanting to get out but also realizing I had no real excuse to stay.

"Ya, see you in class." He gave me a smile but it seemed he was just as reluctant. I opened the door and picked my bag up from between my feet before slinging it onto my shoulder. I was about to close the door when I stopped and stuck my head back in.

"Edward?"

"Ya?"

"Your forgiven and thanks for the ride." I smiled widely at him. I promised EC I would offically tell him and this seemed like the most convient time. It was random but judging by the triumph in his eyes he didn't care how I did it. I had held my grudge far too long and it felt good to say those words.

He smirked. "Anytime." Hmmm, I may just have to take him up on that offer. I shut the door and hurried over to my house, a ridiculous smile on my face.

**~*~Continution of the Chapter~*~**

**EPOV**

After Bella left the car I couldn't find the desire to move choosing, instead, to watch her as she walked closer to her house. I chuckled a little when she lost her footing ever so slightly on the steps but quickly regained her balance, it was classic Bella. When she got to her front door she paused before she turning back to look at me, a slight blush on her cheeks. A small smile graced her lips before she gave me a wave. I couldn't help the grin that formed on my own face as I returned the wave.

When she shut the door I close my eyes for a moment and breathed in deeply. My senses were instantly bombarded by the fressia and strawberry scent that seemed to always accompany Bella. I couldn't tell if it was her shampoo or perhaps body wash that made her smell like that. Maybe it was just her natural scent. I would never admit it to anyone but for some reason when I was alone I always craved to smell it again. Even when we would be bickering I would always take a moment to breath her in. If I could, I would bottle it and carry it with me for whenever I needed a hit. God that makes me sound like a sick freak with some kind of smell fetish but I couldn't help it. Bella did things to me that I didn't understand and sometimes I was beyond the point of trying to, just choosing to go with the flow.

I sighed before opening my eyes. I'll admit I was completely wrong about Bella. She wasn't a snotty rich girl who walked around like she owned the place, nor were her parents apart of some conspiracy to take over our town. I felt guilty and like a complete ass for thinking those things before getting to know them and her. When I think back on it I was being completely ridiculous. Even Mike, whose family lost the business, didn't harbor such feelings. 'B' was right, she was the new girl trying to find her footing and I sure didn't help. She was smart, kind, strong, feisty and beautiful. Even when I wanted to strangle her, for she could also be one of the most infuriating people on the planet, she was always beautiful. From the moment we met and her hand slid into mine and that shock ran up my arm I couldn't get her out of my mind. It nearly drove me insane. I was just lucky she forgave me.

I brought myself out of my reverie, realizing I should probably go inside unless I planned on sleeping out here. It was getting dark and the rain was slowly turning into a snow fall, or rather slush fall. I turned the engine off before I wasted any more gas and reached behind me to grab my back pack. I was about to open the car door when something on the floor caught my eye, hidden partly by the passenger car seat. I leaned down and picked up a notebook that had a black and white floral like design on it.

It only took me a fraction of a second for me to recognize it as Bella's. I had seen her with this book so many times, writing in it when she thought no one was looking. It was practically an extra limb. When she had it out she often looked like she was in her own world and other times she looked so utterly vulnerable like in the meadow. I had tried to get her to show it to me twice already but both times I was met with a resistance. I knew she would have never left it intentionally so it must have fallen out of her backpack before she left the car.

I turned it over in my hands a few times debating with myself. The right thing to do would to walk up to her house, ring the bell and give it back. I knew she was protective of this book and I doubted anyone had ever seen what was inside it but her. I would probably even get some brownie points if I did return it.

Even though I knew _that _course of action was the right thing to do, my curiosity was growing by the second. Bella Swan was such an enigma to me. I lost count how many times I would be staring at her wondering what was going on in that mind of hers, praying for just the smallest glimpse. I was positive that this book could provide me a possible doorway into her mind and all the questions I had. There was also something familiar about it, almost a pull that compelled me to open it.

Sickened with every step I took, I ran up my front steps before going inside, the notebook tucked safely under my arm. I drank in the warmth of my house greedily before cutting of the breeze coming through the door. I slipped off my shoes and almost made it to the stairs when I heard my mom's voice.

"Edward is that you?" Her foot steps were coming closer so I put my one arm behind my back to hide the book, hoping to avoid any questions. She would no doubt question me about it and just one look at the floral cover would be enough to inform her that it was most definitely not mine. When she appeared she had her newest romance novel in her hand and her reading classes perched on the end of her nose.

"Ya I just got home." I said, putting my foot on the first step of the stairs, my mind trying to keep my feet from fleeing up them.

"How did your project go?"

"It was great, I think we have a really good chance of winning though I'm sure it was all the cookies." I joked.

She giggled. "Well I'm glad. Would you like a quick snack? I could make you something." She said warmly. Normally I would jump at her offer, my mom was an amazing cook but right now I didn't have much of an appetite. Actually I was rather hungry but my need to be alone was over powering that particular need.

"No thanks, I have a lot of school work to do so I'm just going to go to my room." I said quickly. She looked surprised for a second, as I had never turned down her food before, but she eventually smiled.

"Alright, I'll call you when its dinner."

"Thanks mom." I said genuinely and because I knew she expected it I walked over, pecking her on the cheek before dashing up stairs. Ya I was a momma's boy and so was Emmett, people can just deal with it.

I walked into my room and threw my bag into the corner before shutting my door. I glanced out my window, hoping to get a glimpse of Bella but if she was in her room her curtains were closed. They often were and I had a feeling I knew why. I smirked when I remembered the night after we first met.

~*~ FLASHBACK ~*~

_"I'm home." I called when I walked through the front door, chucking my shoes into a corner. I walked into the living room to find my dad watching a baseball game and mom pouring over her design magazines, making notes as she went. _

_"How was Jaspers?" My dad asked, looking up from the screen while muting the volume. _

_"It was fine though I'm ready for bed." My body chose the perfect moment to let out a yawn causing both my parents to chuckle. _

_"Ya I think I'm going to hit the hay myself, I have an early shift tomorrow." My dad said before looking at my mom. "Hunny you coming." It never ceased to amaze me how much he loved her and she him. Call me a sentimental or romantic but I could honestly say I wished to find that kind of love and adoration in the future. God I'm turning into a woman. _

_"In a minute Carlisle, I just want to get a few more ideas down for the Swans house since Renee and I are shopping tomorrow!" Her voice had risen an octave higher at this, the excitement oozing out her voice. My father chuckled a little and I could see he planned on staying down with her until she was ready for bed. I, on the other hand, rolled my eyes at her new BFF and turned towards the stairs. _

_"Well g'night!" I called and I heard their muted response a second later. I walked into my room and turned the light on. After rubbing my chin, the stubble grazing against my palm, I headed to my dresser. I stripped off my shirt and jeans and replaced them with a pair of flannel PJ bottoms. I forwent the shirt since it was kind of hot in my room. _

_I walked over to my computer desk and sat down quickly before grabbing my lap top. First I checked my e-mail and reluctantly went onto the facebook account that Alice forced me to get. I didn't see the draw of it personally yet I scanned it anyway, looking at the messages alerting me to people's changed status. 'Lauren just painted her nails' and 'Tyler is watching a Jackie Chan marathon' met my eyes and I shook my head at the ridiculousness of it. Luckily that only took a moment and when I was done I immediately went to my msn. When it opened I scanned my list of friends quickly and frowned when I didn't see 'B' on again. I was so accustomed to seeing her and it was weird seeing her msn name indicate she was offline. She hadn't been on in almost a week and I had to admit I really missed talking with her. I knew she was in the process of moving and that it could be a while before she went on but it didn't stop that little hollow feeling in my chest from appearing. Sometimes it bothered me how much I was dependent on her company of sorts yet I would never send her away. I genuinely needed her and cared for her, even if we've never formally met. I frowned and tried not to think about that thought. _

_I got up from my chair and proceeded to stretch, not realizing how stiff my muscles were, and moaned in satisfaction. However the entire time I had this feeling I was being watched and instinctively I looked to my window only to see the street lamps reflect off a pair of eyes watching me intensely. Eyes that even in the dark I would recognize as the chocolate orbs of one Miss Isabella Swan. As I made eye contact with her they disappeared below the window sill before I could even blink. I waited for a few seconds but didn't see anything return._

_Curious I ran over to my bed room light and shut it off before closing my curtains just enough to hide me but allow me to peak through the cracks. After a second I saw her head pop up and cautiously scan my bedroom. I could see the relief and embarrassment even from here before she disappeared just as quickly. For some reason I couldn't help the small amused chuckle that left my lips. When she didn't reappear I gave up, opting for the warm confines of my bed. _

_However, when my head hit the pillow I couldn't get Isabella out of my mind. If I was guessing correctly she was watching me, for how long I wasn't sure though judging how quickly she ducked and the embarrassment on her face it must have been for a fair bit of time. Butterflies entered my stomach when I thought of her watching me though I couldn't understand why. I should be outraged that she was spying on me like something on display. I should feel violated!_

_I snorted when I thought that, especially when I felt quite the opposite. Something was seriously wrong with me and I started chuckling but this time at my stupidity. What guy wouldn't like having a beautiful young woman looking at them? Wait wait wait! Did I just call her beautiful? _

_Well I guess she was, even if I didn't like her or her family. She wasn't the model beauty of Emmett's girlfriend Rose or the porceline doll beauty of Alice. Hers was more of a classical beauty from and older and classier time than this. One that belonged on the black and white screens of old cinema… _

_GAH! Now I'm analyzing and comparing her beauty. Seriously, classical beauty of old cinema? If Emmett heard my thoughts I would have my ass kicked. Forget about her and get a grip on yourself Cullen, its never going to happen. You don't like her, completely not your type, and I'm pretty sure after the impression you made today she doesn't exactly have a soft spot for you either. _

_I rolled over and shook my head a few times before closing my eyes, anxious about returning to school tomorrow knowing it was about to have a new addition. Eventually my mind found sleep and against my will and better judgment chocolate brown eyes and flowing chestnut hair entered my dreams that night. _

_This was going to be complicated… _

~*~ END FLASHBACK ~*~

I flopped down onto my bed and placed the book on my lap, staring at it like it would just verbally tell me what I wanted to know without me actually opening it. 'It's not too late to do the right thing Edward' a small voice at the back of my mind said. I knew this was wrong. She clearly wanted this kept private yet I felt drawn to open it. Normally I could read people fairly easily but with her I was met constantly with a barricade. The only times I got true glimpses into who she is, was when she had this in her hand.

I promised myself only one quick peek and would not read on if it was terribly personal. I shook my head in disgust at my sorry attempts at rationalizing and defending my actions. I was a horrible person yet even this realization didn't stop me.

I slowly opened it like it was the most precious thing in the world, as if it would fall apart in my hands if I gripped too tightly. When I reached the front page I was greeted by a quote. "[Poems] are the products of an active imagination pressing against a hostile and continually shifting reality." – Gary Geddes. I ran my fingers over the depressions her pen made, trying to make sense of those words. It was a peculiar quote to start off the book with and I wondered why she chose it. Once again, I was met with more questions.

Sighing I continued onto the next page and began to read. Then next page…next page…next page, my hand couldn't stop turning them. My eyes widened with every word I read, my heart taking on an uneven rhythm.

I didn't stop reading until late into the night and when I did one word fell from my lips.

"Bella."

****Ducks in cover** What did you guys think? Worth the wait I hope. Any of those facts shock you guys? Or were you just bored to tears lol. **

**Outfits and project pics will be on my profile :D So if you're curious check it out. I don't have photoshop nor am I computer savy so ya I did try to put something small together (Like the Eclipse Logo). I tried lol. There will also be a link to David Cooks version of Michael Jackson's song Billie Jean (I'm seriously obssessed with that song people lol) **

**Also I have posted a link the Eclipse trailer if you have yet to see it so if you haven't WATCH IT!!! lol**

**'ECLIPSE' T-Shirts for all those who review. C'mon, another 20 people PLEASE!! I'll update ASAP but please be patient, I have 2 ten page papers due next week + other assignments and exams so I will be busy for a while. **


	11. Chapter 11: Worlds Collide

**Okay I'm back. I'm sure you're all like WTF where have you been? I've been busy with school and I'll admit a little writers block. I kept second guessing myself with how this chapter should go and what should happen gah so frustrating. I would like to apologize for the long wait and I hope that this update was worth it! Thank you all for your amazing reviews from the last chapter, the threats to update really motivated me haha. And...we got past 200 reviews! Woot, for me thats a big deal and It's thanks to all of you!**

_PREVIOUSLY! EPOV _

_I slowly opened it like it was the most precious thing in the world, as if it would fall apart in my hands if I gripped too tightly. When I reached the front page I was greeted by a quote. "[Poems] are the products of an active imagination pressing against a hostile and continually shifting reality." – Gary Geddes. I ran my fingers over the depressions her pen made, trying to make sense of those words. It was a peculiar quote to start off the book with and I wondered why she chose it. Once again, I was met with more questions._

_Sighing I continued onto the next page and began to read. Then next page…next page…next page, my hand couldn't stop turning them. My eyes widened with every word I read, my heart taking on an uneven rhythm._

_I didn't stop reading until late into the night and when I did one word fell from my lips._

_"Bella."_

**So here it is. Chapter 11. Read, Review and Enjoy! **

**Chapter 11: Worlds Collide**

POV: Bella

"Where is it? Where is it? Where the hell is it?" I chanted loudly to no one as I ruffled through my bed sheets for what had to be the fifth time. When I realized they weren't hiding anything, again, I ran to my back pack and started rummaging through it again going so far as to tip all my books out and open them individually. Nothing! I jumped to my feet quite gracefully for me and starting going through the items on my desk and in drawers but the only thing that it got me was another round of cursing. I'm sure I resembled something like the Tasmanian Devil, moving around my room in a blur leaving its usually neat contents strewn all over the place.

When I woke up this morning I got a familiar urge to write in my notebook but when I went to retrieve it from my bag it was gone. At first I tried not to panic thinking that perhaps I moved it and merely forgot but as I checked my room top to bottom it became clear it wasn't here. I was getting really worried. That book was practically a diary to me or better yet a best friend and the thought of anyone having access to it without my permission was horrifying.

I re-packed my back pack and quickly left my room to head to the living room. I walked to the fire place and peaked in only to sigh in relief. It hadn't been used in at least twenty-four hours by the looks of things so there was no way was it thrown in and burned, another horrifying idea. I doubt my parents would ever be that cruel but I just had to make sure that they didn't somehow take it. I felt guilty about thinking such a thing, I'll admit, but I wasn't exactly thinking properly right now.

I searched in every room, checking under the couches, opening up all the drawers, in the closets and even went so far as the peak into the vents. All that got me was a blast of hot air into my face. Like I said, I wasn't exactly thinking this through at the moment.

I glanced at the clock as I returned to my room and cursed once again since I had to leave if I wasn't going to be late for school, I was cutting it close as it was. I grabbed my bag off the floor and quickly made my way outside and to my car. I could see that Edward had already left and I sighed a little before returning to my notebook problem.

I checked both the front and back seats of the car twice to see if it was there but apparently lady luck decided to screw with me today. Sulking the entire way I quickly drove to the school and parked, though because I was later than usual I was as far away from the front doors as possible. This day is just starting out sooo well for me.

When I entered the building I heard the annoying band song playing over the speakers that indicated we had about three minutes to get to class give or take. It was at least thirty seconds into the song so I hurried to my locker but tripped along the way, most likely on my own feet. My knees hit the cold floor and I groaned in pain while a few other dawdling students stopped and stared.

"Oh no I'm just fine, don't help me up." I grumbled to myself and I pushed off the floor and continued down the hall, trying to ignore the throbbing in my legs. This was most definitely one of those days where you wished you could just sink into your bed and disappear from the world. I would have to save that for another time I guess. I made it to my locker, finally and opened quickly knowing I didn't have long. While grabbing the books I needed and depositing the ones I didn't need I shifted everything around looking…once again. It wasn't here, not that I could see anyway. The song was ending so I slammed the locker shut with perhaps a little more force than necessary and rushed to class.

I was breathing heavily from my pace when I entered the door to my business class. "Nice of you join us Miss. Swan." The teacher said with attitude and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, I was late by a maximum of thirty seconds. I went from him praising the others and I for our presentation yesterday to getting the evil eye. Great! As I made my way to my desk I looked in Edward's direction and smiled slightly but stopped when I saw the look on his face. He was staring at me so intently, like I was some puzzle he was trying to figure out. There was confusion, curiosity, recognition and something else in his eyes…hope maybe. When our eyes met this seemed to only increase the flow of emotions pooling there and it was a little overwhelming. None of this made sense so I adverted his gaze and joined Angela while I thought over why he was looking at me like that.

While I tried to focus on the projects being presented throughout the period I could feel his eyes on me and it was incredibly distracting. The part I hated was whenever I checked he wasn't looking at me. To say I was getting frustrated would be an understatement. Still, I knew he was looking because I got that same tingling feeling over my body whenever he did. Something was off about him and just this entire day in general and I wanted to know what it was. Just yesterday he was laughing and smiling and joking and I was pretty sure he may have even flirted a little but he seemed more resigned and unsure today, contemplative. What happened to change his whole demeanor so quickly?

Class was boring and as predictable as ever so when the bell rang signifying that it was time to leave for my class with Alice I sighed in relief and quickly packed up my stuff. I saw Edward and Mike leave the room and I was a little disappointed that I wouldn't be walking with him again like yesterday even if it was only for a moment. Still, just before they disappeared Edward looked behind his shoulder quickly to look at me. When he saw I caught him he gave me a small smile and I returned it hoping this funk he was in would pass quickly, I wanted the Edward I saw yesterday back.

I made it to Calculus with several minutes to spare though I wasn't surprised that Alice had beaten me there, I had yet to arrive before her. I immediately took my seat beside her and tried to smile but not only was I was still upset about my notebook but I was confused with Edward's behaviour which adding to my worries. Alice being Alice picked up instantly on my mood and while we still had a few minutes to talk she turned to me. "Bella, you don't look so good. You okay?" her voice laced with nothing but concern.

I sighed. "Can I explain at lunch?" I asked, my eyes pleading. It was a mix of not knowing what to say and the fact the teacher looked ready to begin class. She nodded her head in agreement, pulling me into a quick half hug before turning her attention to the front and taking down notes. I tried to copy her but my mind just wasn't there so I missed half of what the teacher said.

I jumped a little when the bell rang, completely oblivious to my surroundings. I felt a nudge beside me and turned to see Alice depositing her notes into my binder and I looked at her curiously.

She flashed me a brilliant smile. "You can borrow them to copy later."

"Thanks Alice." I tried to pore as much gratitude into my words as possible. It was times like this I always wondered why Alice didn't have a million friends at this school. I had asked her once but she just always just shrugged mumbling about some not being able to handle her and her quirky ways. I had disagreed profusely, unable to imagine my life without her now, but let it drop.

We walked quickly to the cafeteria and my stomach chose then to growl loud enough that a few people actually glanced at me as I passed. I blushed furiously in embarrassment.

"Whoa Bella, I always knew you were a little cougar but I never realized you had a replica living in your stomach." Alice teased and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You caught me. I forgot to have breakfast this morning and I guess its just hitting me now." I said truthfully. I was in such a panic this morning that food was the last thing on my mind. Well it still was but clearly my stomach didn't like being ignored and I knew I needed to eat despite my growing unrest. We made it to the lunch line quickly and I opted for a piece of pizza, a coke and an apple, hoping to add something healthy to my system, before I took my seat at our usual table.

Edward and Jasper had yet to arrive so as soon as I sat in my spot Alice turned to me. "What's going Bells? Surely you must be on cloud nine after yesterday's many successes, which you will be spilling tonight, and now it looks like someone kicked your puppy."

I hesitated on how to tell her and thought it through quickly and was grateful Alice was a little more patient than usual as she sat there silently. "I lost something important to me and it has me worried."

She looked a little shocked at what was bothering me but replaced that emotion with concern quickly. "What was it?"

"Ummm, it was my notebook." I said quietly and I saw recognition spark in her eyes.

"Wait that black and white book you always carry with you?" She clarified and I nodded my head. I saw curiosity in her eyes before she spoke. "I always wondered what you wrote in that thing but I didn't want to intrude, it seemed" she stopped and looked to be thinking of the right word. "…private."

I sighed. "Ya it is. I guess you can say it's a diary of sorts but mostly just filled with little ideas and poems I've written." I said honestly, I owed her that much of the truth. I think she wanted to question me further but thankfully backed off and clapped her hands together.

"Okay then it's time to brainstorm, how are we going to find this thing?" She said cheerfully.

"Find what?" I heard Jaspers voice from behind me just before he sat down beside Alice while Edward took the spot next to me though he remained silent.

"Bella can't find her notebook so we're trying to think of where she could have left it. Now Bells, when did you use it last?" Her voice was low and serious as if she was interrogating me on an episode the Law and Order or something. Beside me I thought I saw Edward stiffen but I couldn't be sure. He did look more tense than usual but I ignored it for now while I turned my attention back to Alice.

"I wrote in it quickly Sunday night and I thought I put it in my back pack as usual but its not there. I searched my room several times thinking maybe I took it out or that it didn't leave my room at all but so far nothing." I took a bite of my pizza and chewed quickly before taking a sip of my drink. "This has never happened before." I admitted.

"And you're sure you've checked everywhere?"

"I think so, I can't think of anywhere else to look since I don't move it around a lot, mostly my back pack or my room. I don't understand what happened to it." I grumbled, tossing my apple back and forth in my palm.

"What's so important about this book?" Jasper asked curiously.

"It just is Jazz, girl stuff." Alice said simply and I gave her a thankful smile. Why I was so wound up about them knowing what is inside I'll never know since they had my trust but I was. Jasper shrugged before eating again. "We could always put up posters around town to find it." She said to herself and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't think it would matter. If someone has it they would know it belonged to me since my name is all over it." I said truthfully though I got sick feeling in my stomach at the idea of someone not stopping at the first page and continuing on to read it.

"The posters would make people more aware it exists and therefore people would be on the lookout. Besides, what happens if they don't know who you are? How are they to know how to get in touch with you?" She reasoned.

I raised a single eyebrow. "Alice there's just over 3000 people in town. Everyone knows everybody, even the newbee family."

She shook her head in disappointed. "You never know Bella. Stop being such a pessimist jeez."

"Sorry Alice I'm just upset and sometimes I can't help it. If you think posters might help than we'll do it." I plastered on a smile on my face though it was a little forced.

"Good, come over after school and we'll get a start on the posters, do some homework and watch a movie. All will be well."

I nodded my head. "Sure, sounds good." I tried to sound convincing but once again judging my Alice's face I wasn't as convincing as I thought I was.

"Don't worry Bells, it's always in the last place you look." Alice cheerfully and I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Of course it is Alice, seriously who would continue to look for an object after they found it?" I shook my head at the ridiculousness of that saying. Who came up with that saying?

Alice went unfazed and shrugged her shoulders. "You never know, I can see Jessica doing that." She joked and I let out a small laugh as I glanced across the room at Jessica Stanley. I had nothing against her and I try not to talk about people behind their backs but that girl was a few crayons short of a full box. She actually asked our teacher who spent a year abroad in Australia if she learned to speak Australian. Seriously?

I shook my head and resumed eating my pizza though it wasn't as warm as it was earlier. I was almost done when I glanced to my left and caught Edward staring intently at me again. Alice and Jasper had already succumbed to their own little world so I doubt they noticed his strange behaviour.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked, grabbing a napkin and blindly wiping at random spots on my face. He shook his head no but continued to stare. "Ummm alright…are you okay, you seem a little off." I said quietly, generally concerned.

He smiled his crooked smile and while his face seemed to return to normal his eyes were still probing. "I'm good, just a lot on my mind."

I shifted closer to him and kept my voice low while I tired to be discrete and inhale his scent. "Anything you wanna talk about?" Yup, smells delicious!

He shook his head. "Not right this second but could we talk about something else?"

I shrugged my shoulders just happy he's speaking to me...man I'm pathetic. "Sure, got anything in mind?"

He suddenly got this determined look in his eyes before smiling. "Well I don't really know much about you so I was wondering if you wanted to continue playing twenty questions?"

I almost forgot we had begun this game on Sunday when he found me in the meadow. We didn't get very far before I asked him why he hated me in the beginning and I guess the game never came back up. Well I guess I defeated that playful mood fairly quickly so its understandable. I considered this for a moment before nodding my head. "Fine but we alternate questions like last time. Are we starting from the beginning or where we left off?"

"Well we only have a few minutes of lunch left so let's just continue until the bell rings." I agreed and he smiled again. "Alright I'll go first. What's your favorite movie?"

"Hmmm that's tough and I think it's a tie between the 1968 version of Romeo and Juliet or Benny and Joon." A renewed spark appears in his eyes but for some reason this didn't surprise him as if he was waiting for me to say those words. Maybe I'm just predictable.

"Good choices." He nodded his head in approval.

"You've seen them?" I asked genuinely curious. I always thought that they leaned towards more of the realm of chick flicks but Edward constantly surprised me so maybe I shouldn't be so shocked.

"I have, I was pushed to watch them by a friend. They're pretty good I gotta admit." He chuckled like he was remembering a fond memory or joke.

"Sounds like this friend has good taste." I probed, hoping he'd give me a name without me being too nosey.

"I won't argue that. So its your turn." He gestured with his hand for emphasis.

I was tempted to delve deeper into this friend for some reason but I kinda felt like a waste of a question so I left it for now. There was always another day. What did I want to know about Edward, well besides everything? I thought about it for a moment before deciding. "Alright, what's your favorite childhood memory."

He pondered it for a moment before smiling genuinely, his eyes looking far away from a moment. "I was nine and my family and I went down to La Push beach where they were putting on a fireworks show that night. It was one of the few sunny and warm days we get and we spent the entire day on the beach either vegging on towels or playing games in the water." He chuckled before continuing. "Emmett and I were playing tag when the show began suddenly. We were both startled but Emmett was the only one who squeeled like a little girl when the first one went off. I haven't let him forget it since."

I couldn't help the goofy smile that matched his at the image of little Edward on the beach with his brother and family. I had seen several photos in their living room of his absent brother and him, both absolutely adorable. His memory seemed very familiar for some reason but I couldn't place it exactly. I was running through possible memories of where it would be familiar when Edward regained my attention.

"Now you got me curious, what's your favorite childhood memory?"

I didn't even blink, there was always one that stood out beyond the rest despite having a good childhood. "Easy, the time my parents and I went to a local fair that was in town for the week, I was eight. You know those rides that look like strawberries or sometimes tea cups where they spin and you can make it spin faster with a center wheel?" He nodded his head, giving me his full attention like what I said was the most vital information in the world. "Well my dad and I went on and we spun it ridiculously fast the entire two minutes. All I can remember is a blur of faces and my laughter as well as my fathers. Well when we got off we were all smiles untill be both keeled over and puked at the side." I chuckled.

"Okay gross, that doesn't exactly sound pleasant." He tried to sound serious but he seemed to be enjoying my memory almost as much as me.

"Well that part wasn't pleasant but honestly I've never had so much fun with my dad nor have I seen him let loose like that, well without alcohol. My dad isn't cold or boring but he doesn't often just…let go like that." I smiled and blinked away a tear. "Besides after some ginger ale and a quick sit down I had a bundle of cotton candy in my hand despite my mother's objections."

"Well now I can understand why it's your favorite, sounds nice. I assume this was before the unfortunate clown incident." He teased and I groaned.

"Ugh don't remind me, that was the next year and I rarely go to fairs now and I make sure plenty of surveillance is done in advance." I shuddered and banished the images of that year from my mind before coming up with another question. "So next question. For our project when we chose what kind of business we wanted you said music store without a moment's hesitation. Why is that?"

He shifted for a moment and smiled sheepishly. "I've always had a passion for music."

"Really? I was figured you more for the sciences than the arts. Do you play anything?" I asked curious.

"I've played the piano since I was a young child." He admitted smiling crookedly at me. Now that I really took him in I could picture his frame sitting in front of an elegant black piano. His chiseled jaw tensing as he played, his posture rigid yet relaxed and his long fingers running gently and elegantly across the keys. God I swear my body temperature went up ten degrees with that image and that inner voice smiled deviously before pressing play on her video recorder.

I realized I had been staring at his fingers, not exactly normal behaviour, so I lifted my eyes back up to meet his. When I did it seemed like his eyes were trying to covey something, for me to understand but they were such simple questions I couldn't see any possibility for delving much further. The bell rang, startling me a little and breaking up our game.

"Bella can I catch a ride home with you since we're hanging out tonight anyway?" Alice asked as we gathered up our things.

"Of course, I'll meet you in the parking lot after school." She nodded before she and Jasper disappeared out into the hall. Edward and I walked out together side by side and I noticed a few girls looking at us as we walked, giving me the stink eye. I looked sideways to see if Edward noticed by he was just looking at me again. In a weird way I guess I was slowly starting to get used to it even if I didn't understand it. At least his expression was hostile or disguised.

When we walked into our biology classroom I saw the TV in the middle of the black board and our teacher setting up a DVD. We took our seats and I could here the chatter of the students happy that we wouldn't be doing anything in class today, not really.

"We're watching a video today and you will be tested on it so pay attention everyone. That means no talking." The teacher announced, giving us all the look that said 'not a word or else'. Definitely not in a good mood today. A few nodded their heads but as soon as he turned out the lights I could see a few people take out pens and paper. The light from the TV wasn't much but it was enough that you could still read any notes. He just said we couldn't talk, not that we couldn't communicate.

He pressed play and returned to his desk as the title screen popped up. Blood: Path of a Red Blood Cell. Was the title and I giggled as we went on the fascinating journey of a lone blood cell as it made its way through the circulatory system. While I didn't talk to him, trying to take in some of the movie, I was very aware of Edwards presence beside me. It was almost like an invisible current was buzzing around us and there were moments when I became stronger. Those were the times I was sure he was staring at me again. Judging by the jumps in the current, he looked at me often.

When class was over we walked to gym together before separating to our respective change rooms. We started basketball today and would be continuing with it until the end of this semester. Within a span of twenty minutes I managed to fall twice, jam my finger and hit Mike in the head…again. After Mike the teacher thought it was best for both my safety and the safety of my class mates that I referee instead.

As I walked to the side Edward grinned and walked past me before leaning in causing my breath to hitch. "Look on the bright side, at least you get to use the whistle." I rolled my eyes but grinned as he ran off to re-join the game. He really was a sight to behold and made my job really difficult since I found myself staring at him more than the actual game.

When school was over I met Alice in the parking lot and after a quick goodbye to the boys we got into my car and headed to her place. When we arrived she bounded up the steps before I was barely out of the car. I took out my cell and texted my mom to tell her I most likely wouldn't be home till later tonight because I would be at Alice's. I shut my phone as I walked through her front door only to see Alice hauling up a box full of god knows what from her basement.

"Alice what's in there?"

"Construction paper, markers, glitter, scissors, glue. You know, the essentials of poster making!" She said happily.

"Wouldn't it be easier just to type something basic up and print it out?" I raised an eyebrow as I followed her up the stairs to her room. The box seemed too big for her tiny frame, like an ant carrying a piece of food away from a picnic.

"Bella Bella Bella, where's the fun in that?"

I sighed but gave in. "Fine but no glitter and please lets only make a few." I begged. I didn't really want to do this but this was Alice's way of helping and it could have been worse so I was willing to go along with it.

"That's fine, I was thinking maybe half a dozen give or take a few. There's not many places that we can put them anyway."

I sighed in relief and joined her as she first spread a plain black sheet on the floor and then proceeded to unload the boxes contents. She drew a basic design and wording for the poster on a piece of paper and then instructed we were to each make four. She got up quickly and plugged in her iPod and soon the room was filled with Lady Gaga while we worked.

After about thirty minutes of working we were almost done and I decided to ask Alice about Edward's behaviour today. Hopefully she noticed and I wasn't crazy.

"Did you notice anything…strange about Edward today?"

She continued to draw on the page while she spoke, not looking up. "Strange…not really. A little quiet sure but he gets like that when he's thinking about something. He's the brooding type. Why, do you think something is wrong?" She asked finally stopping and looking up concerned.

"No it's just that he wouldn't stop staring at me today, it was a little weird." I bit my lip as I tried to count the number of times I either caught or felt his eyes on me. I gave up at twenty.

Alice giggled and nudged me. "Ummm Bells, isn't that a good thing? I know you're new to the whole dating game but we want hunky men staring at us."

I struggled how to put this in words. "It wasn't the fact he was staring it was how he was staring and what I saw in his eyes. He looked like he was trying to read me or something or to confirm something in his mind. It was really…intense I guess you could say. I couldn't make heads or tails of it."

"First of all intense is good. Intense is passion. As for the reading you part I honestly don't know. Edward has always been an over thinker and he probably just has something on his mind." She shrugged while she added the final touches to the poster.

"Like what?" Like she would know but I felt the need to say it out loud.

"Probably the two of you in compromising positions." She smiled deviously and my eyes bugged out of my head.

"ALICE!" I yelled, my face burning hot.

"I'm kidding Bella, well mostly he is a guy after all."

"Yet I only ever hear that stuff come out of your mouth and not them. Jasper has turned you into a complete nympho I swear." I swear her mind could be a complete cesspool of XXX thoughts sometimes.

She just shrugged, unapologetic, before returning to the topic at hand. "Maybe he was curious about something related to you and thinking about how to say it."

I nodded. "I guess that makes sense. He did insist on playing twenty questions but it was cut short by the bell. Maybe he wanted to ask me something." I rationalized. Then why didn't he ask me on his first question? Maybe he was building up to it, easing me into what he really wanted to know. Ugh I was going to drive mysefl insane thinking about what ifs and possibilities.

"Probably. Don't worry about it, Edward will snap out of it eventually and if he does want to ask you something he will. Like I said he over thinks everything so its probably the smallest little thing or detail."

"If you say so." I mumbled, feeling better but still curious. I just had a feeling there was more to his staring and actions today. I was torn between prying and letting it just happen on its own.

"I can see the wheels moving in your mind miss Swan so stop it. I'm sure it was nothing. However, speaking of Edward Cullen staring at you I think its time you gave me the details from yesterday since someone so rudely shut off their phone." She gave me the stink eye as she dragged me by the hand off the floor and onto her bed. Apparently this was home base for such conversations.

"Well…" I had already started to blush when Alice stopped me.

"Wait! We need ice cream." She dashed off the bed and out of the room before I could blink. I heard the freezer door shut and the clunking of spoons before her foot steps made their way up the stairs. When she walked back into the room she had a tub of chocolate ice cream with brownie chunks in it that made my mouth water. She jumped back onto the bed before handing me a spoon. We both dug in and I moaned in pleasure as it melted in my mouth.

"Not that I would ever reject this spoonful of heaven but isn't chocolate and girl talk reserved for when something bad happens? Shouldn't one of us be weeping while the other threatens all of man kind for existing?" I teased.

Alice took in another mouthful before answering. "Silly Bella, there is always a time for chocolate. We must always choose chocolate over men and do you know why?" She asked in a very parental like tone. However I could tell she was kidding but I was curious as to what her answer would be that I played along.

"No I don't." I said as I took in another mouthful

"Because chocolate can't get you pregnant yet it is oh so good." She emphasized her point by taking her largest chunk out of the tub yet and stuffing it all in her mouth. However a second later she winced in pain as she grabbed her head. "Ow ow ow brain freeze! I changed my mind I prefer Jasper." She whined while she waited for it to pass.

I laughed. "Try to take it easy Ali." I took a smaller more reasonable chunk while she shook her head a few times.

"I'm fine, I will not be deterred! So what happened yesterday? Spill now!" I must have paused for a second longer than she like because she snatched the ice cream and held it away while I tried to grab at it uselessly.

"Okay okay I'll tell you, no need to hold the ice cream hostage!" I whined. She returned it to its place between the two of us and I immediately dug in before speaking. "Really Alice nothing much happened, we talked, laughed, had pie and then went home." I told her.

She surveyed me for a moment and I felt like she could see right through to my soul. She took another spoonful, swallowing slowly before speaking. "There's more I can see it in your eyes. I don't care how small the detail, nothing is insignificant."

I thought back to yesterday, not hard since I spent most of last night reliving it, and tried to think of the small things that would interest Alice. "Well he insisted on paying and when I put up a fight he said I could pay next time. Does that count?" I didn't mention the way he said it, his voice low and husky but apparently it didn't matter because Alice nodded her head quickly.

"Definitely! I've never seen him go on more than one date with a girl and the fact that he wants to go out with you again says something. Not that I'm surprised, its about freaking time he got his head out of his ass, but its still good to hear." She said in one breath. My face fell a little.

"Dates? So he's gone out with a lot of girls in the past?" I tried to ask without trying to sound too jealous but I was. I shouldn't be surprised Edward was most definitely the hottest thing in the state of Washington if not all of North America. Okay I need another spoonful of ice cream.

"Smooth Bella real smooth. The answer is no well from what I know but I'm fairly sure my information is correct. I can count on one hand the number of girls he's gone out with and like I said there was never a repeat performance. For a while I thought he might be gay but it just turns out he's picky." She giggled a little. "God knows he's had offers."

I felt a sense of relief at that though her last sentence reminded me of the other little timbit of information she may like. "Now that you mention offers the waitress slipped him her number."

"With you right there? Seriously?" She said in shock.

"Ya I almost didn't believe it. I knew it wasn't technically a date or anything but she didn't know that yet she did it anyway." Ya I was still a bit bitter about that but who wouldn't be?

Alice shook her head. "Hoochie." She growled and I burst out laughing.

"That's what I said! Well actually I said that if he kept throwing away numbers that they would pile up to create mount hoochie." My smile was smug just as it was yesterday. With this information Alice perked right up.

"So he threw it away? Right in front of you?"

"Yup. He took it with him when we left but once we were outside and tossed it into a bush and guided me to the car." I decided she didn't need to know how my skin came alive at his touch.

"I gotta give the boy some credit, he did well." She nodded her head in agreement with herself.

"What, did you expect him to do something wrong?" I was always thought Edward was smooth and quick, ready for just about any situation yet Alice always seemed to think he wasn't. I know she has known him longer but nothing I've seen seems to back her up. Maybe I'm missing something?

"Yes and no. The boy is smart but oh so dumb."

"That makes no sense." Her mind really did work differently than everyone else.

"Oh it does. Once you've known Edward longer you'll see what I mean. Still, this is good news and you're on the right track. You'll be tongue wrestling in no time." She said proudly, like I was her only child going off to college.

I rolled my eyes. "Real classy Ali. It was one day and it wasn't even a date, maybe give it more time before you go making declarations like that. Besides he was still acting weird today, what if he's having second thoughts?" My insecurities flared up again and I ducked my head. I felt Alice's petite hand under my chin as she lifted my face to look me in the eye, her face fierce.

"You listen to me Isabella Swan and you listen good. You are a strong, independent, smart, beautiful, funny and sexy as hell woman. Any man would kill to be with you so stop doubting yourself before I kick your ass. Hell if I swung the other way and wasn't in love with Jasper I would totally date you." She smiled widely and I felt a single tear run down my cheek and a laugh escape my lips.

"Thanks Alice." I said sincerely before smiling coyly. "And I would totally date you too." I joked. She laughed good and loud before giving me a hug.

"Damn straight! Okay now that we've established that we're both hotness personified lets go watch a movie shall we? I think tonight calls for a little Gerard Butler and the rest of those sexy Spartans!" She bounced off the bed and grabbed my hand as she dragged me downstairs and to her basement to watch 300.

For much of the evening my mind was occupied and I felt myself able to relax for the first time that day, my notebook always there at the back of my mind but not driving me to the brink of insanity. As I looked over at my best friend I thanked god for the gift that was Alice Brandon.

-*-Next Day-*-

I searched my room again when I woke up this morning but it didn't turn up anything. I wasn't surprised since I was 99% sure it wasn't in there but I felt like I had to do something. The spell that Alice had me under last night had worn off and the worry had returned. I decided that perhaps tonight I would ask if my parents had seen it. We had barely spoken the last few days, the room always erupting in the most awkward of silences but I was running out of ideas.

Edward wasn't in first period and I was getting worried until he showed up for lunch. When we asked where he was he said he had overslept but for some reason I didn't believe him. He was quiet all through lunch, barely speaking. Actually he looked like he was preparing to go off to war and if I thought he was thinking deeply yesterday that was nothing like today. I could almost see the battle going on in his head, like he was deciding on what to do and fate hung in the balance. He didn't stare as often, actually he seemed to avoid looking at me and was fidgeting constantly. Whatever was on his mind was big and suddenly Alice's reassurances didn't seem so reassuring anymore.

We finished that stupid movie in biology and the teacher surprised us with a little pop quiz testing us on what we watched. I thought I did fairly well but I could see many people groaning and scratching their heads since they didn't bother to pay attention. While I walked with Edward to gym he didn't say anything and still seemed lost in his own world. Gym was uneventful and I managed not to injure any of the student body today but that may have been because I stood in the corner retrieving run away basketballs rather than playing.

Once the final bell had finally rung I rushed to the girl's locker room to peel off the disgusting clothes that were currently sticking to me. I showered with lightning quick speed, knowing I would take a proper one later tonight, before slipping on my regular clothes and pulling my hair up into a messy pony tail. I grabbed my stuff and left the room and gossiping girls behind me.

As I walked out into the hall I couldn't help but scan the students hoping that Edward would have come out around the same time or perhaps would be waiting for me but I was disappointed. Sighing I went to the building directly next to the gym so I could get to my locker. Almost by instinct I searched the locker once again for any sign of my notebook but saw nothing. Resigning myself to the fact that I may never see it again I shut my locker forcefully before slinging my bag over my shoulder.

I heard Alice before I felt her "Hey Bella!" She threw her arms around my neck for a quick hug that I returned though not with much enthusiasm. When she pulled back I tried to smile but all I could do was manage a grimace. Her smiled faded as she surveyed me before a look of sympathetic understanding appeared on her face. "Still no sign of it huh?" she asked quietly.

"No." My voice was dejected.

She rubbed my arm soothingly before linking our arms together and dragging me towards the exit. "If you can't find it by tomorrow we'll put those posters up. I'm sure it will turn up Bells, I have a good feeling about this."

"I believe you Alice." I tried put a little enthusiasm and cheer into my words but once glance at her face and I could tell that she knew I didn't mean it. It wasn't that I didn't believe that she thought this, my faith in her would never waver, I just wasn't as optimistic in my view point as her.

She laughed. "Actually you don't but you'll see. Anyways I'm going to go meet up with Jasper unless you would like to talk or hang out? You know I'm here for you right Bella?" I saw in her eyes she meant every word. She didn't tease me for being so upset about loosing my notebook like others would, she could see it held a great deal of importance to me and that I needed a little support and friendship. All I had to do was ask and she would be by my side as long as I needed her to be.

I finally smiled a true smile. "Thanks Alice but I'll be okay really. Maybe you're right and it will turn up." I hoped that would be the case.

She surveyed me for a moment before nodding her head. "Well if you're sure but remember I'm just a phone call a way kay?"

"I know and thanks. Now don't keep your boy toy waiting." I teased as I nodded my head in Jasper's direction as he leaned against his car.

Alice scoffed. "Pft, boy toy? He's all man, trust me." She sent me a wink before giggling while I groaned.

"T.M.I Alice T.M.I!" I shuddered dramatically while trying to hold back my laugh. She kissed me on the cheek, made me promise to call her if I needed anything and then danced over to Jasper's side. They both waved at me and I returned it before they got into his car and left.

I shook my head and started walking again but towards my car. My mind was so distracted that I didn't see the body leaning against my car until I almost walked into it. When I finally did notice I lifted my head and was met with a familiar pair of green eyes. Edward was leaning against the driver's side door and was once again looking at me differently, his stare penetrating though it was no longer curious and unsure but resolved and determined.

"Hey Edward, what's up?" I asked pleasantly, my heart beating just a little bit faster as it always did in his presence. At first he didn't say anything and I was about to ask why when his hand, which had previously been hidden, moved out towards me. When I glanced at it I felt my eyes go wide as I saw a familiar black and white floral design. "My notebook!" I yelled happily, snatching it out of his hand and hugging it to my chest as if it was my child. I glanced up at him smiling in relief. "Where did you find it? I've been looking everywhere."

"You ummm left it in my car on Monday. It must have fallen out because it was under the passenger seat." He said nervously, his voice slightly shaky though I didn't give it much thought. My only thought was that it was back and surprise that Alice was right. When will I ever learn, never doubt Alice.

I slapped my forehead with my palm at this oversight. "Oh my god I can't believe I didn't even think to look there. Ugh I'm such a moron!" I couldn't help but snicker at my stupidity, especially now that I had it back in my hands. "I take it you just found it now huh."

He looked down at this question as if he couldn't meet my eyes and this confused me. "No, I didn't find just find it."

"But when…" I cut off as I surveyed his face closely. Edward looked guilty and ashamed, like a boy who was caught stealing from the cookie jar and I was immediately suspicious. My grip tightened on my book and I felt my cheeks redden but this time in anger. "Edward…when did you find this." I said very slowly.

"Bella…"

I cut him off. "When?" I repeated.

He sighed in defeat. "Not long after you left my car on Monday." He admitted, still not looking me in the eyes.

"Since Monday! You have had this since Monday and you didn't tell me! Why? I've been going crazy looking for it. Was this some kind of joke?" I said angrily and suddenly it hit me and my nostrils flared. "Did you read it?"

He shifted from one foot to another, his hands now in his pockets. I heard him mumble something but this only served to inflare my anger further. "I said. Did. You. Read. It?" My voice was scary calm and I think this is what caused Edward to finally look up.

"Yes." He said quietly.

I lost it. "How could you! You know I didn't want to show you or anybody else, you knew this was private yet you read it anyway. What gave you the right huh? Do you make a habit out of this, going through other people's privacy?" I yelled at him, as I took a step forward.

"I know what I did was wrong Bella and I am really sorry. Please, I know it may be hard but please listen to me I need to talk to you about something. It's important." He said desperately, his eyes pleading and begging but I was too far gone in my anger to care. He crossed a line, again, and I wasn't going to take it.

"I don't have anything to say to you nor am I interested in what you have to say. I trusted you Edward and you betrayed that! Just get out of the way and leave me alone." I spat at him as I went to open my door.

"Bella please don't go." He grabbed my arm lightly, trying to pull me back. I spun quickly and my hand connected quickly and efficiently with his left cheek, the slap vibrating across the now empty lot as his head whipped to the side. His hand automatically flew to the spot as his eyes widened like he couldn't believe I actually struck him. Hell I couldn't really believe it. It could have been worse, I had punched Tyler on halloween and I wasn't even angry at him.

My voice came out almost as a hiss. "Do not touch me." I opened my door and slip into the seat before slamming it shut again. I placed my book on the seat next to me before starting the engine. I pulled out of there quickly and when I glanced in the rear view mirror I saw Edward standing there looking in my direction with a heartbroken expression. Part of me, the Bella that admits she was falling for him, wanted to go back and hear him out, do anything to wipe that expression off his face. However, the Bella that guarded this book fiercely for it was apart of herself that she only shared with those she chose, felt betrayed and it was her that kept me driving away until I could no longer see him.

For once I was actually going above the speed limit as I gripped my steering wheel tightly not helping the slight stinging sensation in my right palm. I made it to my house in record timing and turned sharply into my drive way, the tires squealing slightly. I grabbed my bag and note book, not allowing it to leave my site again, and stomped up the small path way and up the stairs to my front door. I opened the door before walking in and slamming it behind me, the glass shaking slightly.

I was eternally grateful for my parent's busy schedules since they would probably question me on what happen given the amount of noise I made as I stalked around and the house. My feet couldn't stand still and I was visibly agitated while I walked from room to room blindly. I honestly had no idea what I was doing I just needed to walk without purpose and without thinking for a minute so just watching my feet move. I wanted to get out of the house, maybe go to the meadow but I didn't want to risk running into Edward. Finally I abandoned my living room and ran up the stairs, grateful I didn't trip for once.

I walked into my room still fuming at the nerve of Edward looking in my notebook. I thought we were, perhaps, becoming friends and maybe something more and that I could trust him but all that flew out the window. Why? Why did this have to happen now when things were finally starting to improve? I started pacing a little, my notebook in a death grip in my hand while I grumbled obscenities to myself.

I grabbed my phone and texted my mother asking if she could bring home dinner tonight because I had lots of homework to do. It was a lie, I just wasn't in the mood and I felt sharp and hot objects where probably not the best things to be around at the moment since I couldn't concentrate. She texted me back a minute later agreeing to bring home pizza so with that out of the way I tossed the phone onto my side table and started pasing again.

I heard his car pull in and the door shut. My curtains were closed and I glared daggers at them, hoping he could feel them all over his body from across the lawn. "Stupid, nosey, egotistical, prying, disrespectful asshole!" I muttered darkly before kicking the frame of my bed. "Crap!" I yelled as I began hopping, trying to hold my toes which were throbbing painfully. While most would just blame me for that act of stupidity I decided it was easier blaming Edward. That's right, Edward Cullen hurt my foot because it was his fault that I was mad and consequently kicked my bed. Works for me!

It wasn't until I licked my dry lips and I tasted the salty water that pooled there that I realized I was crying. Where before all I felt was anger I was now slowly starting feeling the sting of betrayal and the pain of what could have been if this didn't happen. I was certain that in time I would have shown him myself and that is also what made this so painful. If he had only waited, earned my trust and allowed me the time I needed I would have shown him this part of me without a doubt. But he didn't. He went behind my back and did it when I wasn't ready, breaking my faith and I hated it!

I fell onto my bed and buried my face into my pillow while I cried and cursed. I was feeling such an onslaught of emotions that I admit I was having trouble dealing, not deciding which feeling was most dominate. It had to be a tie between anger and sadness, both that can be crippling on their own so together it was nothing short of horrible. I shot up and grabbed my pillow before chucking it across the room, knocking a few items off my dresser but nothing breakable.

I glanced over and saw my laptop on my desk and I immediately went over and sat in the chair, turning it on. I needed to speak with EC, I could only hope he was online. I knew Alice would come over if I called her but I needed EC, he truly knew how this would make me feel because he simply new more. I waited impatiently for my computer to boot up and while it was only a few minutes it felt like an eternity.

Finally I was able to open up my msn and signed on. I think I started crying again but this time in relief when I saw his name there. I clicked on his username quickly and was typing within seconds.

Bclassics: Oh thank god you're on, I need to talk!

ECmusic: Are you alright?

Bclassics: Not really. I'm pissed off and hurt. I wiped my face trying to remove the tear streaks there. I hated crying and I worked to get the tears to stop.

ECmusic: Pretty Boy I'm guessing.

Bclassics: You guessed right. Somehow my notebook fell out of my back pack when I was in his car on Monday but I didn't realize. I've been going INSANE trying to find it, you know how important it is to me and I was convinced I had lost it forever. That's when he comes up to me today with it in his hand and admits that he has not only had it all this time and didn't tell me but he read it! I hit the enter key violently, resisting the urge to drop the f bomb after every word.

ECmusic: Well he was most definitely a stupid ass for doing that

Bclassics: Stupid ass doesn't even begin to cover it. You still got that shovel?

ECmusic: What did he say when you confronted him? And if you want me to I'll gladly help you kick his butt for hurting you.

Bclassics: That he was sorry but saying 'I'm sorry' that isn't enough. This wasn't some stupid prank or accident. He knowingly did this!

ECmusic: Did he explain why he did it? Not that there's any excuse but idk maybe he had a valid reason or thought he did. Once again not defending him just asking.

Bclassics: No I didn't exactly stick around after that. I didn't want to hear what he had to say.

ECmusic: Why not?

Bclassics: What do you mean why not? There's no excuse for what he did!

ECmusic: So you ran away? My eyes widened and then narrowed at the computer screen. What is his problem? I hit the keys forcefully when I replied.

Bclassics: I didn't 'run away' I merely removed myself from a situation. It would have ended badly if I stayed.

ECmusic: Maybe it would have maybe it wouldn't but you never know. Why were you so afraid to hear what he had to say?

Bclassics: I wasn't!

ECmusic: Then why did you run?

Bclassics: God I didn't run! I shouldn't have to be around him and listen to him if I don't want to, it's a free country! Jeez is Pretty Boy paying you for all this PR? You two buddies now? I was feeling hurt again but this time by EC. Why was he acting like this?

ECmusic: B…I know you better than you know yourself and I care for you deeply you must know that. When things get tough you run and avoid. Its your way of dealing but its hurt you in the past and its going to hurt you again. Don't lie to me, why did you really run? I know you can hold your own in a verbal fight so its it couldn't have been that. Tell the truth.

I stared at the screen in shock as I read over his words not knowing what to say. Did I run away rather than deal? My first instinct was to say no that he couldn't have had a reasonable excuse. Yet that nagging voice came back and for once she wasn't taunting but gentle. 'You weren't so much angry as hurt Bella because its was Edward.'

Bclassics: It hurt EC. If it had been some stranger I would have ripped them a new one but it wasn't a stranger it was him. I knew if I stayed and listened I may have given in like always but I didn't want to. What he did was wrong and I couldn't look him in the face and stay there anymore.

I wiped away the single tear that ran down my cheek as I pressed send. EC didn't respond for about a minute and I was getting worried when I saw that he was typing. His next question surprised me.

ECmusic: B…before today how did you feel about him?

Bclassics: Who? Though I knew who he was talking about. The voice taunted me this time. 'You're avoiding again Bella!' Ugh leave me alone unless you have something nice to say. Okay maybe I shouldn't argue with myself, it may not be the sanest thing to do. Luckily my computer chimed with his response.

ECmusic: Pretty Boy

Bclassics: Idk, why are you asking? Why does it matter?

ECmusic: Why are you avoiding the question? Your reactions show that it clearly matters.

Bclassics: I'm not avoiding I just don't see the reasoning behind your inquisition.

ECmusic: Humor me…please for me **puppy dog face**

Bclassics: You're not playing fair when you beg.

ECmusic: ;) I never said I did.

Bclassics: Well he annoyed the hell out of me for a while. Couldn't stand him and found him an inconsiderate cocky ass but…

ECmusic: but what?

Bclassics: Well around others he always seemed like a great guy and I often found him funny, though I didn't show it often and well recently he's been treating me differently, like a friend. I was really starting to like him but then of course he goes and shows I was right all along making me feel like an idiot. God I'm so stupid and now I can't stop crying! God I hate crying :( I had no idea why I wrote that but sometimes it felt more like talking face to face rather than through a computer.

ECmusic: Oh B please don't cry, it's not worth it! Never say that, you're not stupid and I know he likes you B, a lot…

Bclassics: How could you possibly know that? You haven't even met him. And even if he did he has a funny way of showing it. There was a long break where he wasn't typing anything. It would see he was writing and then cut off, showing he deleted and stopped only to restart and delete all over again. Normally EC calmed me, made me feel better but he seemed to only be aggravating me more. Finally he messaged me back and it caught me off guard for a second.

ECmusic: Can you do me a favour…?

Bclassics: What?

ECmusic: Go to your window and open your curtains. Huh?

Bclassics: Huh? Why? And how did he know my curtains were closed? I rarely opened them anymore but I never told him that, nor did I ever tell him what happened that night after I met Edward. I was way too embarrassed to even tell him, especially after Edward called me out on it.

ECmusic: Because

Bclassics: But why? And maybe I don't want to…

ECmusic: You are sooo stubborn you know that? That's why its called a favour. Please B. Trust me, you'll understand when you do.

Bclassics: Fine but when I come back I expect an explanation.

He didn't reply so I shook my head and took a deep breath. I was still sitting in my chair, eyeing my curtains trying to figure out why he wanted me to look outside. Was he trying to trick me like I did so many weeks ago? I hope not because frankly I wasn't in the mood. Sighing I stood up from my computer chair and walked over to the window. I gripped the curtains tightly before pushing them open.

At first I didn't see anything as I looked below and around my property but then movement caught my eye. I looked up and my gaze was met by Edwards who stood in front of his own window with wide eyes. He smiled sheepishly but I just glared, still pissed off not just at him but from the obvious trick EC just played. He immediately turned around and bent over his desk on what looked like his laptop to type something.

Suddenly a 'ding' sound came from behind me to indicate I had another message. Tearing my eyes away from Edward's room I turned back to my computer only to have my heart stop at the message.

ECmusic: Hi Bella **waves**

How…how did he know my name? And what does he mean by waves? I ran back to the window to search around my house, panicking, when I saw Edward was back at his window…waving. I stared in shock, my eyes wide and my body completely still though my heart was currently running a marathon.

He looked concerned when I didn't move after a minute, my mind and body completely shutting down. He returned to his computer and typed again really quickly. I jumped when I heard the bing and I finally moved my feet away from the window to look at my desk

ECmusic: You're making me nervous just standing there, say something!

I don't think I realized I was typing and pressing send until it was too late.

Bclassics: I think I need to go, I'm hallucinating.

I glanced at my window to see him read and shake his head before typing

ECmusic: You're not hallucinating. It is me Edward.

"What…how…impossible…EC…Edward…no…yes…GAH!" I couldn't make anything coherent come out of my mouth as I stared wide eyed at Edward. This was a dream or nightmare or purgatory or something. No I finally lost my mind that's it. I never found my notebook and I snapped. I was probably in a padded cell somewhere curled into a ball in the corner muttering nonsense about Edward and EC being the same person.

I shut my curtains and sank into my chair my mind oddly blank yet chaotic at the same time. It could have only been a few seconds since I closed my curtains when my computer alerted me to another message.

ECmusic: Bella…please talk to me. I know this is a shock, when I read your notebook, which I am REALLY SORRY about btw, it took me a while to believe it myself.

ECmusic: Bella? B? Are you there?

I didn't know what else to do so with shaking hands I logged off and closed my computer before putting my face and my hands. It was just too much…

****Hides under my computer desk** Okay don't hurt me for how I ended it. I know many just want her to know and run into his arms but it doesn't work like that. I'm not going to drag the tension out I promise! But I would like to have some realism in there even though their situation does defy normal or possible lol. Besides what he did was a jerky thing to do so she has a right to be mad, I would be. **

**Oh and that story about Jessica asking her teacher if she spoke Australian? Ya that actually happened in my Grade 11 Canadian Law class with a student. And the band song playing on the speakers when she was late? Ya that's what my school did. I only started hating it because I had to listen to it in the morning and then PLAY it in band in class and then play is again after school in practice. This was in Gr.10 lol. You get sick of it. Its called Midway March if anyone is curious lol. okay enough rambling about my high school days lol **

**Soooo you know what to do. REVIEW so I know whether you hate me or still love me. Chocolate brownie ice cream cones for those who review! I'll even throw in some sprinkles.**


	12. Chapter 12: GG and UV

**Okay another update, breath Cleo breath haha. The wait wasn't as long as last time so thats something lol, I was finishing up exams guys so I was a bit busy. I think people will like the chapter, well at least I hope they do. Thank you all for all the reviews! The last chapter receieved the most ever so thank you to my readers. The tension will disapear by the end of this chapter and I think you'll be happy with the turn of events :) muahaha, not telling anymore, read ahead to see ;) **

**So without further ado chapter 12.**

**Read, Review and ENJOY!**

**Chapter 12: Grand Gestures and Unexpected Visits**

I stared at my laptop as it taunted me from across the room, daring me to turn it on. My head was resting on my pillow but that was the only thing that had been resting. I had been unable to shut my mind last night and as the rays of the rising sun lightly filtered in I realized a) I hadn't slept a wink b) I had school c) that would mean seeing Edward.

Edward. His face had been floating around my mind non stop along side pictures of my computer screen, the user name ECmusic glowing brightly. Some messed up slide show basically yelling at me how I was such an ignorant idiot for not realizing it. Seriously, now that I compare events and conversations it _was _obvious. EC upset about a prank he pulled his neighbour on Halloween. His best friend aka the psychiatrist was Jasper to a 'T', his dad is a doctor and on the very first day we met them they said Edward would follow after him though he didn't look enthusiastic. He gets new neighbours the exact time I move, a family of three with a daughter who is his age and who he butts heads with plus so many other little details.

God my head hurts. These things just don't happen in real life do they? What are the odds, seriously! EC could have been _anywhere _in this vast country but happens to not only live in my new town but is my neighbour! I groaned when I thought back to all the things I said to him _about _him _to _him and dear god he knows I called him pretty boy! Plus I lost count how many times I threatened to kill him, not really but the meaning was there. Crap!

And what about all the times I was helping him with 'Hershey'? I was coaching him on how to get me to forgive him without knowing it and god damn if it didn't work! Well until yesterday. How did I not pick up on his actions, they were exactly what I told him to do.

Hershey. The ridiculous name that apparently fit me in some way. What does my name really mean, surely it wasn't what he said the first time, the giving him cavities part. But…what if he was serious? Damn I can't deny that hurts if it was true. I wasn't that bad was I?

Then I think back to the last two days, the way he was looking at me and the game of twenty-questions. He didn't seem shocked by my answers and I knew now he was making sure, comparing the answers I had given him to those same questions over a year ago. And his childhood memory? I knew it sounded familiar because EC told me something similar one time.

It's official, my head is about to explode.

Groaning I dragged my butt out of bed and across the floor, stopping for a moment to gaze at the covered window before entering the bathroom. While the shower helped to sooth my body and relax my muscles I was still tense and it did nothing for my mind. When I was done I stood in my room in nothing but a towel, my eyes dropping, I made a decision that was probably pretty cowardly but I didn't care.

I grabbed my cell phone and dialed my mother's cell quickly, sitting at the edge of the bed while it rang. "Is everything alright?" Was my mother's greeting, knowing she saw on her call display that it was me calling.

"Hey mom. Could call in to the school and tell them I won't be in today?" I asked, my voice sounding as tired as I felt.

"Are you okay? Do you need me to come home?" She asked, concerned. While my relationship with them had been strained this last week, barely speaking really, I knew at the end of the day they loved me.

"No its okay I just don't feel well today. You know, that time of the month and all and I just don't have it in me to go today. Please?" Ah, about the only useful thing a period can do for you, give you a believable excuse to skip school.

"Alright you can miss one day but you'll have to go tomorrow. Get some rest and there's advil in my medicine cabinet. Fell better sweetie." Hook, line and sinker!

"Thanks mom." I hung up and quickly changed into a pair of sweats and a baggy t-shirt. After putting my hair up into a pony tail I crawled into bed and sighed in content when my head hit the pillow. I was so physically and emotionally exhausted that I fell asleep quickly and was grateful for the dreamless sleep I received. I woke up shortly after four and sat up stretching feeling a little better.

A light on my phone was blinking and when I reached over I saw had ten missed texts and three missed phone calls, all from Alice asking where I was and if I was alright. The last message she left threatened that if I didn't contact her by 4:30 she was coming over. I quickly opened up my texting app and replied to her.

_Sry Ali. Not feelin well this morning. Slept the day away. Feel better now, see you tmrw. _

I got a reply almost instantly and I smiled.

_Thought you were abducted by aliens, was planning a rescue. Glad ur okay. See you tmrw. _

The rest of the night passed in a haze as my thoughts once again became preoccupied. I cooked dinner, simple spaghetti, worked on some school work I never finished last night and went to bed early. I had grabbed my iPod hoping for some calming music but I froze when my hands by habit scrolled down to EC's file. I quickly switched to Linking Park and a more harsh rhythm and fell asleep to powerful bass and electric guitar rather than the sounds of a delicate piano.

When I woke up in the morning I knew I had to face the music and moved around at a slow pace. I had become resigned to the fact that EC and Edward were one in the same but my feelings were all over the place. I honestly had no idea how I was going to deal with everything and this made me nervous. I left the house at the latest possible time and made it to school just in time. I walked into my business class with a few seconds to spare and kept my eyes on my feet as I walked in. As soon as I crossed the threshold, however, I felt his eyes boring into me and it took all my will power not to look at him.

I took notes religiously and in painstaking detail to keep both my body and mind distracted but just like Tuesday I felt his eyes on me the entire time. My body felt like a live wire and the hairs on my arm were on end. When the bell rang Angela left after a quick goodbye as I packed up my stuff. I had just zipped up my back pack when I heard his velvet voice.

"Bella can we talk."

"I need to get to class Edward." I said quietly, his body so close to mine making it difficult to concentrate.

"It wouldn't take long." He insisted and I sighed.

"Not right now, please Edward." I finally looked at his face and pleaded with my eyes. I needed a little more time to think. He nodded and I gave him a small smile before rushing out of there.

I met Alice in Calculus and I'm guessing I didn't look as well put together than I thought. "You okay Bella, you look sick. Maybe you should have stayed home again. You don't have to come this weekend if it'll make you worse." She rambled really quickly but honestly, caring more about me than her new wardrobe addtions.

"I'm fine Alice, we're leaving tomorrow just as planned. I'll explain tomorrow kay?"

She looked confused before her eyes lit up with understanding. "You weren't sick yesterday were you? This is about something else." She said concerned and I nodded. "Is this about your notebook again, I'm sure you'll find it."

"I found it Alice, no need for the posters." I joked and her eyes went wide.

"That's great, where was it?" She said excitedly.

"Tomorrow okay?" I said again and she agreed but reluctantly. Theres nothing worse to Alice Brandon than an unsolved mystery, and not getting her way.

When class was over I told her I was going to spend lunch in the library, claiming I needed to catch up and then get ahead in school work if we were going to gone most of the weekend. This wasn't completely untrue, next week was our last week before holidays began and I had a few assignments due, most basically done but I also had to catch up on what I missed yesterday. The other reason that I really just needed to think a bit more without Edward staring and trying to talk to me, I needed a moment to myself.

Alice reluctantly let me go, grumbling something about being too young to be so responsible and I couldn't help chuckle as I walked away. The library turned out to be a very good idea and not only was I able to complete all of my calculus homework but business as well with plenty of time to think and chew slowly on the sandwich I made this morning. I was more calm now, still conflicted but calmer.

I still cared for Edward, I couldn't deny that despite me being not too pleased with him at the moment. I was also, admittedly, kinda excited that he was EC but also wary and confused. I knew we would have to talk but before that happened I needed to be more confident in what I wanted and what I would say. I also wondered how I would have reacted if I found who he was a different way. That is what was conflicting. Wanting to be so angry with him for what he did battling out with this overwhelming desire to go to him, not just who I knew he was now but who I had slowly gotten to know in person.

When the bell rang I quietly gathered my things and went off to biology. The rest of the day went by smoothly and Edward left me to my thoughts though I could still see him peaking at me. It was equal parts annoying and enduring. When school ended I quickly made my way home and decided to relax a little, give my mind a rest for once.

I sat in the lazy boy in the living room and made myself comfortable as I switched on the television above the fireplace. I flipped through but nothing was really on and I eventually settled on a re-run of a Simpsons episode. I tried to get into the show but I just found myself staring blankly at it, barely registering the words and actions in front of me. So much for the TV being a distraction, it was merely a buzz of background noise accompanying my thinking.

I was so out of it that I jumped and let out a little squeak when the door bell rang through the house. Grumbling I heaved myself off the couch and trekked my way to the door. I peaked through the peep hole and frowned when I saw no one there. If this was San Francisco I would have cursed the stupid children playing nicky nicky nine door but this was forks and this street didn't have any young children. I would like to think an adult wouldn't be so childish.

Curious I opened the door and shivered as the cold air hit me and looked around seeing nothing. I was about to shut the door when I heard a rustling below me and looked down only to see a beautiful book, a white lily and a note with my name elegantly written on the front. I hesitated, recognizing the hand writing as Edwards, but eventually I sighed and bent down to pick up the package. I looked around once more to see if I could spot him but he must have made it to his house in time. I couldn't help but chuckle at the image of Edward diving into a bush to avoid being seen, his aubrun hair poking out from the green leaves.

Shutting the door I made my way to my bedroom and sat down at the edge of my bed. I picked up the flower and took in a deep breath detecting the slightest hint of Edwards cologne mixed in with its natural scent. I was unable to help the smile that made its way onto my face and one again had mixed feelings. He remembered I couldn't stand roses, such a cliché flower, but that I always harbored a love for Lilies. I had told 'EC' my favorite flower months ago and I was surprised but also pleased he remembered.

I set the orchid down on my bed side table while I examine the notebook. It was a rich brown colour with a modest and simple floral design that spread up the middle and branched off to the side. Its exactly the kind of book I would have chosen for myself if I required a replacement. I picked up the note that contained my name and stared at it for a moment, wondering if I should read it. I couldn't stop my feet from moving and going to the window, my hand gently touching my curtains. I opened them a crack and peaked through across to his room. His curtains were open and while he wasn't there for some reason his room being exposed for me to see seemed intentional.

Curious I looked once again at the elegant _BELLA _before opening it slowly. I furrowed my brow in confusion before chuckling when I realized he wrote me a poem.

_I'm sorry if I hurt you, _  
_In that really awful way._  
_So lets make up and forget _  
_About what I did that day._  
_I'm really sorry._  
_I promise I won't do it again._  
_So, can we be friends from now on._

Below it was a small message that I re-read a few times.

_Bella, _

_I got you this book for you in hopes that you will fill it with all the passion I know you keep inside and that it'll be yet another companion to witness your talent. _

_I know I messed up and I know you're overwhelmed but I'm writing this hoping that you will give me a chance to talk to you. Please just come over and talk and if you still want to leave and never speak to me again then that is your decision though I hope, perhaps, you can forgive me. Besides, my parents are not home so you would have plenty of time to hide the body if need be ;) Please B? Just walk in if you decide to come, I'll be waiting. _

_P.S. Sorry about the disappointment that is my poem, I had to try _:P

_Yours, _

_Edward _

I glanced out the window again wondering where he was waiting and what he was doing. I bit my lip and glanced back down at the note, running my fingers over the words trying to make up my mind. I gently placed the poem he wrote for me into the book and closed my eyes trying to clear my mind and listen to what my gut was telling me for once and not over think.

Before I knew it I was standing in front of his house shivering slightly as a cold wind ripped through me. I took the stairs up the porch slowly and tried not to make any noise. I almost knocked when I remembered the note said to just come in though I felt weird doing that. It took me a good five minutes freezing my butt off before I straightened my posture, held my head up high and grasped the door nob firmly.

"You can do this!" I whispered to myself as I slowly opened the door and slipped in, shutting it quietly behind me. The warmth was very welcoming and I took a minute to allow my body to thaw before slipping off my jacket and shoes, placing them neatly near by.

The house was silent and I listened intently hoping to hear where he was but I got nothing. I tip toed forward, my heart beating quickly as I made my way through the front hall. When I reached the living room I saw Edward sitting there alone leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees while his hands covered his face. He obviously hadn't heard me since he wasn't moving a muscle so I took a moment to look at him.

Even now when I was still upset he took my breath away but it was more than that. His posture, his silent waiting and his gesture earlier screamed sadness and regret and I felt my armor being chipped away rather quickly. God I am a complete sucker for this man. C'mon Bella, toughen up a little and get answers.

I cleared my throat and his head whipped up quickly, his green eyes meeting mine and I resisted the urge to frown. He had dark circles under his eyes that seemed to match my own and I could tell he was having a hard time with this as well. "You came." He said, his voice slightly hopeful.

I nodded and slowly made my way towards him. "I did." I replied softly as I sat down on the opposite end of the couch. His body turned to face mine while I placed my hands tentatively on my lap.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Ummm thank you for the gifts and while they are un-necessary I do love them." I didn't know what else to say, they were very nice gifts and I wasn't going to say otherwise, that would have just been petty and mean.

He smiled widely and seemed to let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you liked them."

We were silent for a moment before he spoke. "I'm really sorry Bella." He said finally and I lifted my head to look into his eyes.

"I know." I whispered.

He ran his hand through his hair, an action I knew now was a nervous habit. "I was completely out of line with what I did I know that but I can't take it back no matter how much I wish I could."

"Why did you read it?" I asked.

"The truth?" And I smiled a little since he said the same thing to me when he found me in the meadow, god that seems like so long ago when it was less than a week.

"Of course."

"Well I have no amazing excuse like the pages were on fire or aliens brainwashed me into an idiot." I couldn't help but giggle and he smiled sheepishly before continuing. "Honestly, part of it was curiosity since I was always curious what you writing. The other part which you'll probably think is bogus but still true is that I felt compelled to read it. I can't explain it only that when I held it in my hands I felt like something important would be explained. Still it was like it had some pull on me. God I know that sound ridiculous and crazy but swear it's the truth even if its not justification."

I nodded my head as I thought over what he said trying to come to grips with our conversation. He was being honest and while I wasn't happy with what he did what he said made a strange sense for some reason.

"Did you know before or after you read it?" I asked gently, my eyes never leaving his. Understanding pooled behind his eyes.

"Not until I read it did I know who you were or at least who I suspected you were. I spent two whole days thinking about it and looked for clues that would have popped up the last few months." I almost grinned, sure he was going through the same scenarios I had.

"The twenty questions?" I raised an eyebrow and he grinned.

"Ya I had to be sure and after that I instantly knew. When I didn't show up the other morning it was because I had decided to talk to you about it but I got so nervous I actually made my self sick." He grimaced and I frowned, actually feeling bad for him. "I was trapped in my head all day going through different ways to tell you and how to approach it. Needless to say it didn't turn out how I hoped." He said quietly.

I flinched a little when I remembered I hit him. "I'm sorry I hit you. I was angry but that's no excuse." I said sadly.

I saw him shift a little closer and I made no effort to move away, the room suddenly buzzing with energy. He touched his cheek which was a little red but nothing too noticeable, you would probably not notice much of a difference unless you were looking for it. "Don't worry about, I deserved worse besides it didn't hurt that much. I've seen what your right hook can do so I guess I got off lightly." He said, referring to the clown incident at Halloween.

We both chuckled, the tension lifting slightly. "I'm still upset about what you did." I said truthfully.

He nodded solemnly. "I know but I'm only human Bella." He was almost beside me now and I was crumbling brick by brick every passing minute. So much for being strong.

Suddenly I remembered a saying grandma Swan used to always say to me when I was a young girl and found myself saying it out loud. "To err is human, to forgive divine." She always argued that life was too short to hold onto anger and that it would just eat away at you piece by piece. That it took just as much courage and strength of character to apologize and admit you're wrong as it did in accepting ones apology. To move on and leave the past in the past where it belongs.

She was right, whenever I was angry at him I always felt drained and more moody than usual, even in the beginning. Now that we had gotten closer that feeling increased ten fold and I didn't like it. Still it was hard but I was making progress, minute by minute I felt the anger waning being replaced by longing and something else. How does he do to this to me when no one else can? What is it about him that calls to me?

I was so lost in my own head that I jumped a little when Edward stood up and extended a hand to me. "Would you come with me? I want to show you something." He said gently. I could have said no, his eyes telling me I could leave and he wouldn't stop me but I didn't want to leave. I stared at his hand for a second before carefully placing my hand into his, the shock I always received not surprising me anymore though it was still just as thrilling. He lifted me up and rather than let go of my hand he pulled me to a part of the house I had yet to see.

He stopped outside one of the doors and pushed it open with one hand, pulling me inside. It was clear this was the Cullen's library given that there were about half a dozen floor to ceiling shelves that were filled to the brim with books. A small love seat and lazy boy were settled nearby with a coffee table and lamp. However my eyes only lingered on these details for a second as I was tugged towards the baby grand piano in the corner.

He sat down on the glossy bench and opened the protective covering that was over the keys. When the black and white was exposed I saw a serene smile on his face, like he was looking at an old friend after years of being apart. He turned to me and patted the bench beside him. "Join me? Please?" He said please a lot but I couldn't resist the urge to join him. I sat down gingerly as he did a few quick scales to warm up.

Suddenly he dove straight into the most beautiful song and I found my self entranced as I watched his fingers move graciously across the keys. Seriously, he was like a snake charmer and I the helpless reptile under his spell. It had been a long standing fantasy to see both EC and Edward play and now I was hitting two birds with one stone.

The music was both somberly but hopeful, gentle and caring that gave me the sense of serenity. I found my eyes closing and my body slightly swaying with the music. Every time he hit a crescendo my heart sped up but then it would become slow and soft, making my body relax into a state near sleep.

However, it was more than that. Every note he created was laced with an apology, an understanding and a hidden emotion that made my body come alive. As he continued to play for me I felt like we trapped in our own world where nothing else mattered. We were happy, content and just us and I savored every second of it, not wanting it to disappear, afraid reality would come back and ruin it all.

He finished playing, the last note vibrating throughout the room though our bubble remained. I was reluctant to open my eyes, the only sound now our breathing, but I did eventually. He lifted his head to look at me and what I saw in his eyes, the emotions there left me breathless. He leaned towards me and my body instinctively moved with him allowing our foreheads to rest against each other. I closed my eyes again, just for a moment, relishing in the closeness.

"Did you like it?" He breathed and I opened my eyes to look at him to see him watching me intensely.

"That was beautiful Edward, what is it called?"

"Well it original title was simply called Lullaby but I altered it a little on Sunday when I finally fixed the parts I was upset with." Lullaby, it was fitting.

My eyes widened when I realized it was one of his own compositions, though I don't know why I was shocked since I knew how talented he was. "You wrote that?" He nodded as much as he could since he simply determined to keep his head against mine. "What's the new title?" I asked, curious.

His eyes left mine and suddenly he looked very shy before his eyes met mine, a determined shimmer in them. "Come with me." He said suddenly, standing up and reaching for my hand again. I didn't fight him though I got really nervous when he led me upstairs and down to the very end of the hall.

He grinned as he opened the door. "Welcome to la Casa de Edward." He joked, ushering me into his room. As he walked to one of his drawers searching for something I took in my surroundings. The walls were a dark shade of blue that was comforting though one of the walls was almost completely hidden by a shelf full of CDs and supporting an amazing sound system. He had a queen sized, four poster wrought iron bed that came out into the center of the room which was covered with a rich gold and black bed spread.

As I was taking this all in all I could think was I was in Edward Cullen's freaking bedroom! I could already feel the slight blush on my face and this was most definitely not what I pictured happening when I came over here.

Though it seemed like an eternity, though I was most likely only half a minute, Edward stood in front of me with a few sheets of paper in his hand and a book. "What are those." I indicated to the stuff in his hand and he grinned.

"Here, see for yourself." He said, first placing the book in my hand. I looked at him and he gave me a nod saying I could open it. I turned the pages and gasped when I saw all of my poems I had sent him neatly printed and placed carefully on individual pages of the book.

I continued to gaze at them while I spoke. "You actually kept them all." I said in awe. I never thought he forgot about them or anything but I figured they were sitting neatly in his inbox somewhere not printed out.

"Of course I did. They're really good and I find myself sometimes just wanting to sit down and read them so this was the easiest way. Think of it as your notebooks little brother." He joked and I chuckled a little.

I cleared my throat, my eyes darting to his quickly before reverting my gaze down to the book. "You know, I have an entire file on my iPod with your compositions. They actually helped keep me sane while driving her from San Francisco." I admitted.

I looked up couldn't help smile at the grin on his face. "Really?" I nodded before looking at the remaining papers in his hand.

"Don't look so surprised Edward, your're probably the most talented individual I know." I said honestly. "What about those?" I asked and looked down at them.

"This is what inspired the piece you heard downstairs." He said shyly, grabbing the book from my hand gently and replacing them with the paper. I looked down and my brow furrowed in confusion before my eyes widened in surprise, a smile on my lips. It was a poem I sent him months ago entitled _Lullaby. _

_Lay your sleeping head, my love,_

_Human on my faithless arm;_

_Time and fevers burn away_

_Individual beauty from_

_Thoughful children, and the grave_

_Proves the child ephemeral:_

_But in my arms till break of day_

_Let the living creature lie,_

_Mortal, guilty, but to me_

_The entirely beautiful_

_Soul and body have no bounds:_

_To lovers as they lie upon_

_Her tolerant enchanted slope_

_In their ordinary swoon,_

_Grave the vision of Venus sends,_

_Of supernatural sympathy,_

_Universal love and hope;_

_While an abstract insight wakes_

_Among the glaciers and the rocks_

_The hermit's carnal ecstasy_

_Certainty, fidelity_

_On the stroke of midnight pass _

_Like the vibrations of a bell_

_And fashionable madmen raise_

_Their pedantic boring cry:_

_Every farthing of the cost,_

_All the dreaded card foretell_

_Shall be paid, but from this night_

_Not a whisper, not a thought_

_Not a kiss nor look to be lost_

_Beauty, midnight, vision dies:_

_Let the winds of dawn that blow_

_Softly around your dreaming head_

_Such a day of welcome show_

_Eye and knocking heart may bless,_

_Find our mortal world enough;_

_Noons of dryness find you fed_

_By the involuntary powers,_

_Night of insult let you pass_

_Watched by every human love_

As I finished the last line I looked up at Edward. "So this was the special project you refused to send to me until you were satisfied? The one based on a piece of my poetry?" I asked though I already knew, I just wanted confirmation. I was kinda giddy as I thought back to that beautiful peace that was without a doubt worth the wait.

He nodded. "The very one, was it up to your standards?"

It was my turn to nod. "Beyond my standards Edward what you wrote was beyond words. It was beautfiul, truly. Though I'm still confused. I see where you got the original title but how did you alter it?"

"Check the other sheets." He said quietly.

I had almost forgotten about the other sheets and quickly shifted my poem to the bottom of the small pile. The other pages were composition pages with music notes that must have captured the piece he had played by memory for me. When I looked at the title I felt a little gasp leave my lips and tears build in my eyes. _Bella's Lullaby. _Was at the top of the page in his writing.

He said he changed the title on Sunday before he knew I was Bclassics. It was also the day he had found me in the meadow and the first time we I guess you can say had a moment. That day he changed this title of the piece that he worked months on and that was so beautiful to include my name.

"Why?" I whispered, my gaze still on the composition before me.

"I tried to fix various parts in it for weeks but nothing I did felt right. However, after you left me that day I sat down at my piano I only saw your face and suddenly it just came to me, it flowed effortously. You perfected it and whenever I played it I could only think of you." He said quietly.

I felt a tear fall down my face and as it landed on my sleeve I felt his warm hand cup my cheek and wipe away the tear with his thumb. I looked up and gasped again but this time at the intensity of his eyes as he stared intently at me, his body so close.

Something in me snapped, I didn't even realize I was doing it, my body on autopilot, but I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his face to me, crushing our lips together. He stiffened in surprise and didn't move so I thought I overstepped my boundaries. I was about to pull away when suddenly he came alive and his arm wound around my waist, pulling me tightly against him.

I briefly recalled the fluttering of pages as they fell to the floor but that was soon forgotten as my hands grasped onto his hair, noting how soft it was. I felt his thumb graze a sliver of exposed skin on my back and I gasped in response but it soon turned into a moan when I felt his tongue begin to massage my own. God that was amazing and I eagerly moved my mouth with his, lost in the sensations.

As we continued to explore with our mouths I thought about my past experience with boys, comparing them in my mind. My first kiss was with James Hunter in grade three when he came over during recess and pecked me on the lips. I remember being in shock and blushing right before he suddenly pushed me to the ground and stole the cookies I was eating. I cried on my mother's lap the rest of the night, swearing off boys altogether since they were infected with cooties anyway. My only other experience was Riley Newbourn in my sophomore year when he took me to the spring formal. It was far too sloppy and felt like he was trying to eat my face. I steered clear from him after that night.

But this kiss, the way Edward's mouth moved perfectly with mine, was nothing like I had ever felt before. He wasn't harsh but nor was he gentle and he most definitely wasn't trying to absorb my face. In fact I felt desired and cherished and I quickly lost myself to him and the moment. It just felt…_right_.

I don't know how it happened but somehow I ended up straddling his waist on his bed, my hand hands on either side of his face while I kissed him passionately. I had no idea where this reaction was coming from. I couldn't deny I've wanted to kiss him like this for a while but finding out he was EC, my perfect online dream guy sent me over the edge. Well after he apologized for being a completely jerk that is but let's face it I couldn't stay mad at him for long. Edward had a way off getting under my skin and armor and now that he knew I was 'B' he knew all my weaknesses, really there wasn't much I could do. Seriously, the man _composed _a piano piece for _me. _Not just virtual me but for _me_. What girl wouldn't melt at that? It was a total cheat and he probably knew it.

Besides, it's not everyday the two guys you've had feelings for turn out to be one guy. Especially when said online guy is incredibly hot and charming...not that like I notice those types of things or anything. In the moment I couldn't help but think 'what would Alice do?' so I jumped him, plain and simple.

One of his hands was cupping the back of my neck as he continued to bring me closer while the other moved up my thigh. The trail that his fingers left while they continuously moved burned a path into my skin even through my jeans. The kiss was becoming more urgent and I knew things were perhaps moving a little too quickly given our current situation. I was battling with the knowledge that I should pull away and my body's insistence on continuing. Unfortunately that decision was made for me when the door opened loudly, producing a very large and very loud body.

"Yo bro have you seen whoa…!" A booming voice sounded, abruptly cutting off. The sudden intrusion caused me to scream and both Edward and I to jolt away from each other in shock. Unfortunately I lost my balance and ended toppling off the bed and onto the floor with a large thud, the bed now hiding me from all eyes.

"Owwww." I groaned into the floor, rubbing the arm I landed on trying to numb the shooting pain currently making its way up my arm. I went from one hell of a high to a low in five seconds flat. New record!

Edwards face appeared abruptly above me, his eyes panicked. "Oh my god Bella! Are you alright?" He asked, his eyes scanning over me trying to assess the damage. Before I could answer whoever else was in the room began shouting.

"Rosie! Our little Edward has finally become a man!" His voice quieted down and filled with fake emotion. "I'm so proud." The guy pretended to sniff but couldn't pull it off, opting for a low chuckle instead.

Edwards face immediately turned into anger and annoyance though I could see the faintest bit of blush in his cheeks. Edward blushing was very rare and if I wasn't so mortified I would have thought it was rather adorable. His face disappeared but I heard his voice loud and clear. "Emmett what the hell are you doing here?" He said loudly.

"Well I did come home for holidays a bit early since Rose and I had finished our exams this week. I expected my loving family to be here waiting to welcome me yet I find no parents and my brother molesting some girl in his bedroom. Nice by the way." He chuckled again and my face burned hot with embarrassment.

Edward scoffed. "You came home early because you and Rosalie can't cook a proper meal or do laundry to save your lives so your here to rope mom into doing it." Edward said, his voice wavering as he tried to control the anger and tension I could almost feel rolling off him in waves. Is it wrong part of me thinks that is totally hot? Nah.

"Whatever bro, you'll understand when you go off to college. You learn to appreciate the little comforts of home. Though I must say when I came home I definitely did not expect to walk in on such a scandalous event. Do mom and dad know what you get up to when they're gone?" I swear I could _hear_ him wiggling his eye brows.

"Get out!" Edward shouted, though his voice was a mix of anger and embarrassment. I poked my head up, just enough for my eyes and the top of my head to be seen over the bed and my eyes widened at the man in the door. He was absolutely huge!

I knew from photos I've seen he was large but those pictures did not do him justice. He was basically complete muscle, 6'4 maybe and had a head full of curly black hair. You wouldn't think them related except for the strong jaw and his eyes which while hazel had flecks of emerald green that reminded me of Edward's. EC's nickname for him, the Terminator, was definitely an apt description of him. He looked like he could snap me in two easily yet the dimples on his face and his cheesy grin made him almost seem harmless. Almost. Plus he looked like a cat trapped in a cage with a canary, mischievous and triumphant in a way. That is what frightened me.

"C'mon man! Aren't you going to introduce me to the little lady who a moment ago had you so thoroughly pre-occupied." There was amusement in his voice and he was grinning from ear to ear. He then stage whispered to him, acting as if I couldn't hear him though it was hard not to. "By the way, my bed side table has everything you'll need to, you know, wrap that puppy up. We don't need any mini-Edwards walking around, one annoyance is enough."

Edward stiffened immediately and I could only imagine his face since I for one was horrified. Whatever it looked like, it caused Emmett to laugh loudly once again, clutching his side as he did so. I could tell he enjoyed teasing Edward greatly. He caught my eye, noticing me peeking out from my hiding place, and winked at me. I didn't think it was possible but I blushed harder and retreated back onto the floor hoping it would just swallow me whole and make me disappear.

"Oh dear god this is not happening." I whispered to myself, hoping it was a dream turned into nightmare and I would awaken any moment. Edward would still be my hot but annoying neighbour. EC would still be my online confident, not one in the same and I have not been caught making out with said neighbour and by their brother no less. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut and opened them again but nothing happened. Just to be sure I pinched my good arm and flinched at the pain. Nope, I'm awake.

When Edward found his voice I'm sure all of Forks heard him. "I'm serious Emmett OUT!" I heard the bed shift and the padding of feet across the floor. There was a slight scuffle, some grunting and judging by the sounds Edward was physically forcing his brother back through the door. However, he seemed to be having a hard time with that and while Edward wasn't scrawny I also knew he was no Emmett so it didn't surprise me too much.

"Jeez Edward I'm going, I'm going no need for violence. Anyway, Rose and I will be in the living room so…" I heard the door slam and a click of the lock echo in the room. "We'll be in perfect view of the stairs" Emmett's voice came through the door, basically saying don't even try and sneak out because we'll see you. I knew some point soon I was going to have to face him. Shoot. Me. Now.

I heard Edward grumbling and mumbling a long list of profanities under his breath and suddenly he was at my side helping me up. He brought me into his arms and hugged me tightly. I buried my head into his chest, wrapping my arms around him, and took a deep breath letting his scent relax me.

"I am so sorry about that, I honestly had no idea he was coming home today, it wasn't supposed to be till Monday. Though it doesn't surprise me that he would show up out of the blue, its so Emmett." I felt the movement of him shaking his head before I suddenly felt lips pressing against the top of my head. "Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" He asked, speaking into my hair, his voice gentle and concerned.

"No I'm fine. Just completely mortified." I mumbled into his shirt, my elbow still throbbed a bit but I have most definitely had worse.

Once the shock began to wear off I did the only think I could think of…I started laughing hysterically. For some reason when I thought past my embarrassment and annoyance the situation was freaking funny. Edward held me out at arms length for a second, looking at me with concern as if that fall to the floor loosened something in my head. Still, I couldn't stop shaking with laughter, tears filling my eyes, and after a moment Edward's mouth turned upwards and I knew he couldn't hold it back. He engulfed me in his arms once again as we laughed uncontrollably.

"God that…was horrible…not…not the making out part…that was amazing just…the rest." He said between fits of laughter. The part of my brain that wasn't focused on the ridiculous moment that just happened filed away what he said about it being amazing. I would most definitely be thinking about it later and it was something I knew I couldn't nor wouldn't hide from Alice. God she would probably be more excited about it than me. I have a feeling I'll be gaining some weight the amount of chocolate we'll be eating. Men like a little junk in the trunk right?

"I know! What are the odds that your brother decides to come home on this particular weekend when we're engaged in that ummm particular activity." I replied, my sides starting to hurt. He started rocking me back and forth as our laughter eventually began to die out, slowing to small chuckles. I felt content in his arms and made no effort to move from his embrace.

"We're going to have to face them at some point." He said after a moment and I sighed.

"I know but can we just stay up here a little longer. Maybe we should I don't know talk about where we go from here?" I was a little cautious saying this but it needed to be said. What happened before Emmett arrived was impulsive, running on pure need, lust and a desire to feel something. Not that I was complaining because it was bloody fantastic but I knew we needed to have a conversation about what we were now. I didn't want to be some fling, though from what I know of Edward and 'EC' he isn't the kind of guy to do that but I still needed it out there. Plus I still intended to give him some grief about the notebook, not too much but enough to put the fear of god into him so he didn't do it again.

He nodded his head and smiled. "Ya I think that would be best though I doubt we have too long before my idiot of a brother is pounding on my door again." He took my hand and guided me towards his bed. Flashes of what happened moments ago flickered quickly through my mind in amazing detail. I flushed a bright red at the thought and when Edward noticed he gave me his crooked smile, he knew where my mind was. Stupid, cocky, beautiful, hot, amazing kisser….damn I _have _to get my mind out of the gutter if I'm going to have this conversation!

I sat down and scooted into the middle crossing my legs Indian style while Edward mimicked my pose. He kept my hand clasped firmly in his as his thumb drew lazy circles across my skin, a light current making its way up my arm. We were silent for a moment, both of us trying to collect our thoughts I guess.

"What are – "

"Bella I – "

We both had begun to speak at the same time and I chuckled since we cut each other off.

"You go first." He said gently. I didn't know if I was happy or annoyed I had to speak first. Happy because I needed answers but annoyed or rather nervous of how he would react or better yet what his answer would be.

Taking a deep breath I spoke. "What are we now? I mean I'm not asking for a life time commitment or anything but I'm not _that _girl Edward. The girl who can just hook up with a guy one day and move on the next or worse be discarded. Not that you will…I don't know…I'm confused and nervous and this is just so new to me and…" I was babbling until I was cut off by his lips on mine.

This kiss was relatively chaste, our lips moving lightly and slowly with each other but it was still so overwhelming. After a few seconds he pulled back and I almost whimpered at the loss of contact. When I opened my eyes he was staring at me intently.

"Bella, I know you aren't that kind of girl and I swear I have no intention of 'discarding'" he did this last word with air quotations with the hand that wasn't holding mine. "you. I was actually going to ask well if you were interested in maybe being my girlfriend." He said this last part shyly and I saw a hint of the blush I witnessed earlier.

I stared at him in shock while I contemplated what he just said. Edward Cullen. The absolutely gorgeous and intelligent Edward Cullen that had been staring in all my day dreams and fantasies was asking little old me to be his girl friend. It didn't seem real and I didn't know what to say. I wanted more, there was no doubt about it but was I ready to label what we had. Would we be moving to fast? God I don't know what is wrong with me. He asked me to be his girlfriend, not to have sex or anything. _Damn_ now I'm thinking about naked Edward, not good so not good if I wanna think straight. 'Breath Bella breath, fantasize later and nab this hunky man now!' that voice in my head advised, sounding more and more like Alice everyday.

Unfortunately Edward took my moment of silence, in which I was talking to my craze induced alter ego it seems, as a refusal. His eyes grew frantic and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry Bella, I'm moving way to fast aren't I? Surely you think I'm insane especially after what I did this week. Why would you want to date me? God I'm an idiot, forget what I just said. I haven't taken you out on a date yet and I'm asking you to be my girlfriend…well if you want to go out on a date, no pressure I mean…"

It was my turn to stop his babbling but I chose to place my finger to his mouth rather than my lips because I doubt I would have the control to pull away. "Calm down Edward, I didn't say no but you're right about me still not being pleased with what you did." I said because even though I have pretty much forgiven him, my lips were forming a fan group even as we speak, I was still rightfully upset.

"I was an ass, you would be well justified in kicking my ass to the curb." He said sadly and I rolled my eyes though he didn't see it, he was fixated on our joined hands. Did he honestly forget how I practically attacked him earlier, I'm pretty sure if I was against the idea I would have punched him in the mouth instead. Still he felt really bad, I could tell, and I had no intention of dragging this out again like after Halloween but I needed to make a few things clear right now.

"I'm honestly not trying to make you feel worse or holding this over your head Edward but I need to know that you respect me and my privacy or this, us, can't go any further." I said honestly. God I wanted to be with him, I couldn't deny it but I also needed to know he would respect my boundaries and space and that this wouldn't happen again. I needed to be his equal.

He nodded. "I do respect you Bella and I swear nothing like that will _ever _happen again. I made a mistake, a stupid mistake and all I can do is say how sorry I am and hope you can forgive me and trust me again. I'll do whatever it takes for that to happen but I'm tired of trying to stay away from you Bella and I'm going to keep trying for how ever long it takes."

His eyes were so intense, piercing straight to my soul and I knew he meant every word. I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his face to mine crushing our lips together. This seems to be a habit with me. Can I go a moment without assaulting the man? I guess not.

The kiss was brief but passionate and took my breath away. I pulled away just enough to allow myself to speak. "The answer is yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes I will be your girlfriend." I clarified and immediately a goofy grin lit up his face. "But, if you do anything else like that again I_ will_ kick your ass you understand me?" I said seriously and he nodded but didn't stop smiling.

"Well now that has been taken care of, does that mean I can kiss you again?" He said hopefully and I couldn't help but laugh. Even though I wanted to I decided to tease him a bit.

"We've been kissing on and off for the better part of thirty minutes, was that not enough for you?" I joked.

His eyes glinted mischievously as he moved his face closer to mine. "Not by a long shot." He growled and my mind glazed over and I forgot my plan. Damn voodoo Jedi force eyes are going to be the death of my free will. And the growl, wow I never though that would be hot but it was. He didn't wait for my response as he pressed his lip to mine but it wasn't frantic or needy. It was gentle and slow and I knew from this kiss that he was telling me this wasn't a fling. He didn't just want my body, he wanted me.

He pulled away after a moment and stood up, taking me with him before pulling me into his arms. He sighed and I looked up at him curiously before he spoke. "We should get go downstairs and get it over with. Trust me, if we make them come to us it'll only prolong the pain." He grimaced as if he was remembering something in particular.

"Should I be worried?" I asked nervously. I knew some things about his brother, mostly stories but not enough to determine how he was going to act. Well maybe that's not entirely true, if earlier was any indication I would be blushing and dying of humiliation as soon as we hit the bottom of the stairs.

Edward shrugged and put on a lazy smile. "Probably since her majesty queen Rosalie is with him but I'll protect you."

"You better. I am more than willing to dash down the stairs and into the safety of my house. The alarm should keep them out." I nodded my head at the very real and lovely plan. Maybe…

"Don't even think about it. First of all you are not leaving me alone with them. Second, I would totally catch you and drag you back and thirdly, I wouldn't count on an alarm to keep them out. Emmett is the male Alice, when he wants something he will find a way. They're creepy that way." He said seriously and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Fine but the moment he starts talking about condoms again I am out of there." He laughed and entangled my hand with his own as he led me out of his room.

"I agree, I may just have to camp out at your place tonight." Great now I have images of Edward in my room. This man is going to be the death of me I swear.

"Oh yes, my father would just love that. He would have his gun collection out faster than you can blink claiming they needed to be cleaned." I rolled my eyes but Edward looked genuinely nervous.

"He has a gun collection?"

"He does, but don't worry I won't let him shoot you I promise." He let out a relieved breath before I continued. "His father was cop and I guess you can say he has a soft spot for them. I know he almost became one but opted for business instead, why he changed his mind I don't know but it is what it is. He rarely uses them but a few times a year he'll go out to a shooting range and practice. I've gone with him a few times with him but guns were never my thing. I figured that I cause enough damage without a weapon in my hands so why test fate."

He smirked as we made it to the top of the stairs and I could hear the faint murmur of two voices downstairs. "Well that's good to know though I have to admit the image of you firing a gun is hot." I blushed ten shades of red while he chuckled. He kissed my forehead and sighed. "Well let's get this over and done with."

I nodded and allowed him to pull me down the stairs slowly, my hand gripping his tightly. As soon as we came into sight the conversation stopped and I saw Emmett grin slyly before slinging his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

To say that Rosalie was merely beautiful would be like saying the Sistine Chapel was a finger painting. She had long blonde hair that fell just past her shoulders in light waves and reflected the light. Her eyes were a beautiful deep blue and had legs that went on for miles with the coveted hourglass figure. She had on a pair of blue straight legged jeans that look painted on and a blood red one shoulder sweater that clung to her in all the right places. She was most definitely a living and breathing Barbie doll just like EC said.

I felt my self esteem drop a good ten points just being in the same room with her though I did comfort me that she was taken and wouldn't try to get with Edward. Well at least she better not because I may just have to mess up that pretty face. Damn when did I become so violent and territorial? 'It's natural Bella, Edward is ours now. Protect what is ours.' That voice stated and I almost laughed at it though I figured laughing randomly would make me look nuts. Hell I probably am, I have a freaking voice in my head. Cavella I shall call her, may as well embrace the craziness.

"Well well well, they emerge from the cave of love." Emmett teased and I blushed again but was able to rein it in after a second and a deep breath.

Edward gave his brother the evil eye but began talking to them like Emmett never spoke. "Emmett, Rosalie I would like you to meet my girl friend Bella." His was very formal but I new it was because of nerves and Emmett's teasing. Plus I didn't miss the obvious pride in his voice when he said girlfriend and that had me grinning like a goof.

Emmett looked me up and down, appraising me and I swear I heard Edward growl again though this time for a very different reason. He pulled me over to the love seat opposite them and inserted me securely to his side while his arm came around my waist. I may have been wrong but I could swear Edward was jealous of his own brother and marking his territory. I should have been annoyed with his cave man actions but seriously a moment ago I had envisioned clawing Rosalie's face off just thinking about her trying to anything with him so who am I to judge.

Emmett didn't miss Edward's actions and raised an eye brow while giving him a knowing smirk. "Nice bro, she's a looker." God is there anything he says that won't make me blush.

Rosalie scowled and smacked him on the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for babe? You know I only have eyes for you." He cooed into her ear and as Rosalie tried to look annoyed I saw her lips twitch. Emmett was smooth I'll give him that. "Besides I'm just shocked Edward has his own girl now and one that doesn't look like a man at that."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Edward said angrily and I have to admit I was also confused. Edward was _very _good looking and could have any girl he wanted. Why he chose me I'll never know but hey I'm not going to complain.

"Dude I thought you were gay but I guess you were just being a finicky mo fo." Emmett chuckled and I burst out laughing.

Edward face was annoyed and turned to glare at me which just made me laugh harder. "Is something funny?" He growled.

It took a few seconds before I could breath properly again before responding. "Its just Alice said the same thing more or less." I shook my head as I went back to the other day in Alice's bedroom. Poor Edward, everyone thinks he's gay though I could attest to the fact that he was very much straight.

Emmett and Rosalie joined in with me as Edward sat there fuming. "I knew I liked that spiky haired shop demon for a reason." Emmett commented. Edward looked a little put out and I instantly felt bad so I stopped laughing and grabbed his hand drawing little designs into his palm. He looked over at me I mouthed 'I'm sorry'. He nodded and gave me a grin before kissing my forehead. Okay I may have just swooned a bit, or a lot. Rosalie pulled me out of my Edward high when she spoke.

"So Bella, you can't have been in town long when did you move here?" Rosalie asked curiously though she had a grin indicating she saw our little exchange.

"I actually moved here early October from San Francisco." I admitted.

"Hey Ed, didn't mom mention that our new neighbours are from San Francisco?" Emmett asked completely clueless and I had to chuckle, Edward laughing beside me. Emmett paused before I saw it click in his mind and his eyes widened. "Man you're dating the girl next door? Wow can you get any more cliché?" He joked.

Edward looked like he was very much trying not to pummel Emmett at this moment and I guess I couldn't blame him. Suddenly Rosalie stood up and walked over to us. "Come on Bella, time for some girl talk." She commanded, giving me a meaningful look that I didn't understand but didn't want to contradict. I hesitantly extracted myself from Edward, scared about what she wanted to talk about and followed her to the kitchen. I looked back and I saw Edward looking nervously at me so I mustered up my best smile to calm him befor I turned the corner and lost sight of him.

Rosalie went straight for the fridge and grabbed two bottles of water and handed the other to me. "Thank you." I said quietly, twisting the cap off.

Rosalie chuckled before taking a sip. "You don't need to be so nervous Bella I won't bite despite what Edward may have told you."

"I know." I said confidently but I could tell she saw right through it. All my online conversations with Edward in the past painted Rose as fierce and kinda scary though so far she didn't seem so bad. She carried herself with confidence and sophistication and I could tell she was a kicking asses and taking names kind of girl.

"Mhmmm sure you do. So how long have you and Edward been going at it?" She asked suddenly.

I spit out my water and started choking on my water while I looked at her. Her face was amused and she didn't look remotely embarrassed asking such a thing. She was definitely not one to mince words thats for sure. After I was able to breath again I spoke. "It's not like that, we literally just started dating."

She raised a delicate eye brow at me. "You sure because Emmett said he walked in on quite the scene between you two." I groaned and put my head against the granite counter top. "It's nothing to be ashamed of Bella. You're a healthy young woman and Edward is a good looking boy."

I narrowed my eyes at her in jealousy and she laughed. "Hey don't look at me like that Edward is like a little brother to me I have no interest believe me. I'm just not blind and saw first hand how those twits at Forks High followed him around. It was sad really. So anyway, you're serious that you two just got together? I know we just met but it seems like longer." She admitted and she looked a little put out that she was wrong. Though in a way she wasn't, though we didn't know it till the other day, we had been getting to know each other for over a year. Though I wasn't going to tell her that, not yet anyway.

I nodded, I felt guilty talking about this kind of stuff with Rosalie first rather than Alice but in a way she was more of a neutral party and for some reason I felt if I wanted to know anything about men and physical relationships she was the girl to go to. "Yeah, today's the first time we've ever kissed." I couldn't help but sigh a little when I remembered it.

She shook her head and took another sip of her drink. "Man you got it bad. I guess I should apologise about my idiot boyfriend bursting in on the grope fest."

"Yeah, me too." I grumbled quietly but apparently not quiet enough because she laughed loudly. It wasn't a delicate fake laugh but one that came from deep in her belly. She could probably snort and make it sound like angels singing. Rosalie wasn't fake nor did she pretend to be something she wasn't and I respected that.

"I think you and me are going to get along just fine though I need to get you to release your inner vixen. Between me and Alice you'll have that boy on his knees worshipping the ground you walk on in no time." She winked and I smiled though I was nervous about what she meant about releasing my inner vixen and what it would entail.

"You know Alice? And how did you know I knew her?" I asked, curious.

She rolled he eyes. "Please, if you've been around Edward even remotely you know Jasper and by association Alice. Let me guess, she pretty much latched onto you the moment you met her?"

"She did actually though I'm glad she did. She's my best friend and while a little she can be a little too energetic I wouldn't have it any other way." I admitted, smiling when I thought of her.

Rosalie nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, that girl never stops moving but she has a good heart and an impeccable taste for fashion. We ran in different circles at school but we've hung out a few times in the past with Jasper and the Cullen boys. She invited Emmett and I to her new years party over facebook." Ahhh Alice's New Years Eve party, she had handed out invitations earlier this week to most of the people in our grade and even a few juniors. Why I don't know since we barely talk to half of them but she insisted. Still, knowing Alice it was going to be an amazing party. "It'll be nice not to have Edward being the only one alone for once." She continued sadly and she actually gave me a fond look that told she really did see Edward as a brother. Suddenly I got an idea that I feared I may regret but decided to go ahead with it anyway.

"Why don't you come out with me and Alice tomorrow? We're going Christmas shopping in Seattle and I'm pretty sure Alice wouldn't mind. Though as fair warning we are leaving at 7:00 am, Alice's condition not mine." I said cheerfully. I liked Rosalie even though I feared having her and Alice in the same room let alone a mall. I'm pretty sure tomorrow is going to be equal parts fun and painful.

She smiled genuinely and nodded her head. "That would be great, get away from all the men. I'll call her tonight." Suddenly she looked at her watched and sighed. "Well that should be enough time." She said cryptically and I looked at her in confusion.

"Enough time?"

She nodded. "Enough time for Edward to rip into Emmett without you or I there. Not that I didn't want to talk to you Bella but my main motive was to give those two time to hash it out so to speak. Though we'll probably walk in on them wrestling or something equally stupid like butting heads. C'mon." She motioned for me to follow and I did. Rosalie was pretty awesome.

We walked into the living room and my eyes widened when I saw Emmett holding Edward in head lock grinning. Rosalie looked at me and rolled her eyes. "What did I tell you. This is what 3 billion years of so called evolution has led to." I had to stifle my giggle with my hand.

The boys seemed to not notice our presence while Edward continued trying to free his head from Emmett's grasp. "Nice try little bro but I'm still stronger." Emmett taunted. Edward swore loudly before moving his foot remarkably fast and took out Emmett's right leg, sending them crashing to the floor. In a second Emmett was on his stomach with Edward pinning his hands behind his back.

Edward grinned triumphantly while he held Emmett down. "Ya but I'm faster."

"Okay enough you two before I kick both your asses, you know I can do it!" Rosalie yelled as she marched into the room. Edward immediately stood up and held out his hand to Emmett. Emmett narrowed his eyes before laughing and accepting it and getting off the floor. He pulled Edward into a manly one arm hug and ruffled his hair which caused Edward to curse again and move away from him. "It's good to be home." Emmett said fondly and despite his teasing I could tell Edward and Emmett had a strong bond. "C'mon Eddie admit it, you missed me."

"Ya ya whatever Emmett. And don't call me Eddie!" Edward rolled his eyes but grinned as he made his way over to me. His hair was in an even more disarray than usual but he still managed to pull it off. When he reached me he immediately grabbed my hand was about to lean to kiss me when we heard cat calls and whistles stopping the moment.

"Get a room you two!" He shouted before I heard a loud smack. "OW! Rosie, you know I like it rough babe but this is boarder-line abuse." Emmett whined before pouting. Okay that was way too much information for me.

"Why don't we go back to my room and away from the pain in my ass that is my brother?" Edward whispered to me.

I saw the time on the clock on the wall behind his head and was shocked at the time. "Actually I need to be getting home." Edward's face fell so I quickly explained. "I need to get dinner ready for my parents, we've had take out mostly this week and if its going to be ready by the time they get home I gotta get started now."

He sighed but nodded his head. "Can I walk you home?" He said eagerly and I couldn't help but laugh. It was the beach party all over again, him acting as if I was going to be mugged walking up my driveway.

"Yes because the walk across the lawn is soooo dangerous. Lion and Tigers and Bears oh my!" I teased, repeating Jacobs line about the dangers of Forks.

He shrugged but didn't respond as he led us to the front door and we put on our shoes and coats quickly. As he opened the door I heard Emmett's voice again. "See ya Bella, it was a pleasure meeting you." He said politely and I have a feeling Rosalie threatened him to tone it down or pay the price. I wonder how long it would last.

"You to Emmett, Rosalie." I shouted back before stepping out into the cold.

Edward walked me across our lawns to my place, his hand clasping mine securely as if he was afraid I would disappear any second. I relished in it. When we reached my front door we stood there for a moment. Hesitantly his other hand came up and brushed his thumb lightly across my cheek and I bit back a moan of pleasure though I couldn't stop my damn blush. He smiled triumphantly, clearly seeing what he did to me, before his head dipped down and captured my lips for a gentle yet passionate kiss that I gladly reciprocated.

The kiss soon became heated as my hands found their way to his hair, gripping tightly to being him closer. He groaned and slid his tongue across my lips asking entrance that I granted immediately. His hands wound tightly around my waist and there wasn't a part of him I couldn't feel, hear, taste or smell as our lips mingled together in harmony. Being with him like this was quickly becoming an addiction. He was like my own personal brand of heroine but this was one drug I would happily take for the rest of my life.

When we pulled away after a minute he rested his forehead against mine while we slowed our breathing, the warm hair meeting the cold creating a veil of cloud around us. He smirked at me before speaking, his voice still husky. "Do you want to do something with me tomorrow?"

I was about to shout 'yes' when I remembered Alice and I sighed in frustration. "I can't, I promised Alice we would go shopping tomorrow. I invited Rosalie too so I can't exactly back out, besides I value my life to much." My voice was full of regret but I made sure to look him in the eyes so he would know that I rather do something with him. Not that I didn't want to spend time with Alice or Rosalie but this thing with Edward was so new and fresh and I really wanted to explore more with him.

"Damn pixi." He said under his breath and I couldn't help but chuckle. His eyes brightened after a moment. "How about Sunday? I could take you to breakfast say around nine o'clock and then we can find something to do for the rest of the day." I could hear the double tenor to his voice and I shivered with the various thoughts of how to spend out Sunday afternoon.

"Make it brunch at ten and we got a deal, I'm already being woken up at an un-godly hour tomorrow." I don't care how far Seattle is, leaving the house at 7:00 on a Saturday is just plain cruel and wrong. Alice better appreciate how much I love her or fear her, either one is fine as long as she appreciates it.

He smiled and nodded his head. "Brunch it is." He gave my hand a final squeeze before backing away and making his way back to his house. I unlocked the door and made my way in, shutting it quietly behind me. I looked through the window and saw Edward enter his own place and as soon as he disappeared I started squeeling a little and spun on the spot. Of course I lost my balance and had to grab the door nob for support but even that didn't wipe the smile off my face. I was dating Edward Cullen! Man I did not expect to leave his house today with a boyfriend but I'm really glad I did.

I made my way to the kitchen and started to make lasagna from scratch, being a great mood and all. I had just placed it into the over when my cell phone started ringing to the lovely tune of Lady Gaga's _Just Dance_ and I knew it was Alice. She had stolen my phone one day and downloaded the song, setting it as her personal ringer.

I walked to my purse and grabbed it quickly, flipping it open and put it to my ear. "Hey Alice." I said cheerfully.

"Isabella Marie Swan. Why is it I hear you're dating Edward from Rosalie Hale and not from you, my so called best friend." She said in a dangerous voice that made my heart stop. Opps, I planned on telling her tomorrow but I guess Rosalie spilled the beans.

"It literally just happened Alice, I was going to tell you tomorrow I swear and Rosalie only knows because she was there. When I got home began dinner and wasn't thinking. I'm sorry, really I am. Have I told you what an amazing best friend you are?" I said honestly though I was laying it think on the ass kissing. Alice can be scary when mad, I wasn't taking any chances.

She sighed dramtically into the phone and I couldn't help but grin. "Fine I forgive you but tomorrow you are letting me pick out not only the outfit to wear to New Years Eve but anything else I see fit _and _I'm doing your makeup _and _you're giving me _all _the juicy details tomorrow." She said this all in one breath. Realizing I wasn't going to win I gave in.

"Whatever you say Alice."

"Oh, and I'm your maid of honour at the wedding which I will be planning." She said with a smile in her voice. Alice was usually able to control her shopping and planning impulses but as soon as December hit and Christmas loomed that went away. Alice says its the holiday season, Jasper whispered when she left that it was just the perfect excuse to let loose.

"Isn't it a little early to think about such things? Besides I've seen the binder, haven't you already planned it anyway?" I chuckled, indulging her.

"Oh my Bella that is just a blue print, what I have planned will be so much better. Anyway, I'll be at your house shortly before seven tomorrow and we're all going to ride in my car. Oh and thanks for inviting Rosalie, I know most of her friends are not in town and she could use some girl time. It's also nice to have someone there who appreciates fashion and who will be an excellent partner in squeezing information out of you." She said cheerfully.

"I'm hurt, I thought I had made great strides in the realm of fashion. Besides I don't kiss in tell."

"Oh you will, believe me you will." She said ominously and I groaned. I heard her laugh on the other end of the phone.

"My best friend is evil, why me?" I asked dramatically and half serious.

"Oh Bella stop being so melodramatic." Even though I knew she couldn't see it I couldn't help raise my eye brow since she was the queen of drama. "I'm going to let you go, get to bed early tonight and I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!"

"See ya." I answered before I heard the click of the call ending. I got off easy considdering this was Alice.

I spent much of the evening with my parents, politely watching TV but not saying much. I reminded them of my trip in the morning before heading to bed. After I brushed my teeth and changed my clothes I heard a beep indicating I had a text message. I couldn't help the large smile when I saw it was from Edward.

_Check your e-mail _

Curious I quickly opened up my lap top and after a few minutes I had my e-mail box open. I had a few messages, most of them junk, but my eyes zeroed in on the one from ECmusic.

Opening it up I saw there was a music file attachment and I quickly clicked on it. When it finished loading I played the song and felt tears in my eyes again when I heard the piece he wrote for me. I closed my eyes and drifted back to the room with the piano. When it was finished I finally focused on the e-mail and read.

_Sleep well Bella_

_Edward _

**Okay so what did you guys think? They're together now woot. Was it worth the wait? I've always loved Emmett and I'm glad I was able to get to the point in the story where he make an appearance :) **

**A picture of the notebook he gave her will be on my profile. Oh, if you guys haven't seen in the second and final ECLIPSE TRAILER came out! A link is on my profile, its pretty amazing guys :D Check it!**

**The 'Sorry' poem written by Roisin and Paul McCann. The 'Lullaby' poem was written by W.H Auden so ay praise or credit goes to them :) **

**So you know what to do, REVIEW! Those who review get a beautiful Lily flower :) C'mon show me the love! Maybe another 20 reviews, or more I'll never complain if I get more haha. As always, you have any questions just ask :) **


	13. Chapter 13: Heart to Hearts

**Phew wow its been a while since I've updated and I sincerely apologise. I either had no time or when I did sit down to write this chapter I could only get out little bits and pieces at a time. Also I was having a case of fanfic ADD and started on the first two chapters of my next story (though it won't be posted until at least a few weeks after this one is done since I'm still working out the plot. I'll tell you now its a VERY diff story from this one. Maybe in a few weeks I'll pitch the idea and you can tell me if it sucks or not lol.) Neway, I was up till 5am this morning finishing this chapter for you guys, though I didn't put it up till later because I was exhausted and figured I would edit and post after I got some ZzZzZ. Its also the longest chapter I have ever written since I figured I owed you guys something for the big ass wait. **

**Okay so finally here it is, Chapter 13. Read, Review and Enjoy! :D **

**Chapter 13: Heart to Hearts**

_It wasn't difficult to pinpoint my location at this moment, actually it was almost sad how easy it was as I glanced around my lawn. It was what I was doing outside that I didn't understand since I couldn't remember walking outside. I didn't dwell on it long as my feet began to move on their own, being pulled towards some unknown force. There was nothing but absolute silence around me, not a soft hum of a passing car, the song of a bird or the rustling of leaves. It was as if the world existed in yet outside of my reality but where I would once find this disconcerting I found it peaceful. _

_I continued to move slowly and eventually my footsteps vibrated off the stone as I made my way up the steps to the Cullen home before quickly making my way inside. I heard the subtle click of the door as I closed it behind me and made my way slowly through the halls. My feet moved on their own as I began to slowly follow the haunting melody that was blanketing the house. I arrived quickly at the door Edward me to yesterday and I could hear the music behind he door, drawing me in. _

_I opened the door silently but rather than entire the Cullen library I walked into a massive hall of white marble, circular in design. The walls and ceiling were made up solely of glass and the room was lit up brilliantly by the sun light shinning through. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust but when they did I saw a platform in the middle of the room, raised about a foot off the ground. It was here that the massive grand piano contrasted drastically with its surroundings while a single figure with bronze hair sat with his back to me in front of the instrument. _

_I knew that hair and body anywhere and I my feet made quick work in getting me to Edward as he continued to play my lullaby. His were eyes close and a serene look was plastered on his face as his fingers ran elegantly across the keys. I could see his muscles tighten and loosen with each movement through his search and it took all my self control to not run my fingers down his arm. _

_I gently lowered myself onto the bench beside him but rather than close my eyes like the first time I stared at Edward intently while he played. It had to be the most beautiful sight I had ever seen as the suns warming rays bounced off every surface creating a halo of light around the both of us. _

_The song eventually came to an end and he slowly removed his hands from the keys to look at me. His hand came up and cradled the back of my head and I made no effort to resist him as he brought my face to his. His lips were just as I remembered, soft and demanding and heaven personified. _

_I squeeked in surprise when I felt his arms come around me and lift me into the air momentarily before he was moving. I clung to him tightly, afraid to let go because I was afraid of falling in addition to enjoying being in his arms. _

_He placed me onto the piano top and came in between my legs, claiming my lips once again with a new fervor. He was so aggressive in his movements yet not once did it resemble violence, just pure unfiltered passion that was quickly consuming me. We continued like this for several moments, his actions becoming increasingly bolder, when he broke the silence. _

_"I want you." He whispered into my mouth and my heart took off in a flutter and my eyes widened. I may not be experienced but I knew exactly what he meant and even if he hadn't spoken the look in his eyes was enough. _

_"I…you…I don't know…" I stumbled. Was I ready for this? All doubts were quickly erased by his lips as his hands made their way up the sides my legs and onto my hips. _

_He pushed me further back onto the piano and somehow without breaking the kiss he lifted himself onto the lid. He laid me down gently while he hovered over me, pressing just enough of his weight on me without crushing me yet it wasn't nearly enough. I wanted to be consumed by him, to disappear inside his body and never leave. _

_He pulled back and began kissing my neck, his hands gliding across my body when I heard something echo through the room faintly. _

_"Did you hear that?" I asked breathlessly. _

_"No." He murmured before claiming my lips again and for the moment I pushed everything from my mind. That was until I heard it again. _

_'JUST DANCE!'_

_"Wait wait now I know I heard something!" I said quickly around his lips, my body alternating between pushing and pulling him away, not knowing if I wanted to stay with him or find out where that sound was coming from. Okay that's not true, I knew I wanted to stay with him but the curiosity was killing me. "Tell me you heard that." _

_He looked at me, his eyes smoldering and he opened his mouth to speak but rather than agree or disagree with me he began singing. "Just dance, gonna be okay da-da-doo-doo just dance." However, it was not his voice that came out of his mouth and I grew more and more confused as he continued to sing in a high female tone. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. _

_Suddenly the room dimmed, the sun disappearing as I glanced around the room quickly. When I returned to look at him he was gone, as if he disappeared into thin air. "Edward!" I called out, jumping off the piano and looking around the room. "Edward!" I called again but only received my own voice echoing back to me off the glass. _

_'Just dance' Rang loudly throughout the room and I ground my teeth together in frustration. _

_"I don't want to dance!" I yelled into the empty room but that didn't stop it from repeating over and over again. I finally stormed towards the door, opening it harshly and slamming it hard behind me…_

My eyes slowly opened and I groaned as my phone shrilled loudly with the tune of Lady Gaga on my bedside table. Worst timing ever! I could already feel the slight flush in my cheeks as I remembered the dream. They had never been that intense before nor had it ever progressed that far and I had a pretty good idea why that was. Between beginning both a physical and emotional relationship with Edward along with Rosalie and Emmet's comments it's no wonder my mind is in the gutter. Still, it was a very good dream or at least it was until it was ruined!

I didn't need to check the caller ID on my phone, the song was enough to know who it was and I was already plotting my revenge. This was the second time she ruined an Edward dream, I swear she does this on purpose. She must have a 'lets ruin Bella's Edward fantasy' radar or something.

My alarm clock said it was 5:45 and wasn't set to go off for at least another fifteen minutes. That was fifteen minutes I could have spent with dream Edward and fifteen more minutes to of blissful ignorance over the fact I'm waking up before the sun. Needless to say I was not impressed.

I grabbed my phone, not removing my head from the pillow, and flipped it open, pressing talk. "You are dead to me Mary Alice Brandon!" I growled into the phone. Evil, she is plain evil! I've never been a morning person on the best of days but waking up before the sun has even risen on a weekend is like adding fuel to a fire. I'm mean when I'm tired. I know this and have embraced it.

"Good morning to you to my little ray of sunshine." She had the audacity to giggle at me.

I had yet to raise my head off the pillow nor were my eyes open while I buried myself further into the blankets, my phone on my ear. "I think the term morning applies that the sun has risen…" I paused as I let out a big yawn. "…which it has not if you would have looked out your window." Not that the sun ever really shows its face around here anyway but even through the clouds it provided sufficient light, light that was currently missing at the moment.

"Not true, morning is technically after midnight but I like to think morning starts roughly around five am." She argued cheerfully.

"Sorry Alice but I stand by my previous statement. No sun no morning." I yawned again, trying to cover it with my hand.

"Whatever Bella. You say po-tay-to and I say po-tah-to but it doesn't change anything since you still need to get your butt out of bed. How could you even dream of only allowing yourself an hour to get ready?" She chastised.

Because the dream she so rudely interrupted me from was perfect and amazing and at this point beat reality by a good mile. I didn't say this but it was true. "It's called sleep Alice, ever hear of it? Some of us actually need it in order to function. Besides, an hour is plenty of time if you manage it properly." I shot back, removing the sleeping dust from my eyes and stretching. She was right though, now that I was awake I may as well start getting ready.

"Well you're up now so hurry up and get in the shower though you should lay out your outfit first. I want you to go to your closet and grab the sweater that's fifth from the end on your left, the beige one, and match that with a pair of jeans of your choice." She dictated.

I walked over to my closet slowly and my eyes widened in surprise when I did indeed find a beige sweater fifth from the left. "Alice, how on earth did you know which shirt to pick and where it was in my closet?" I asked and I pulled it out before walking to my dresser and picking out an old pair of light blue straight legged jeans.

"I re-organized your closet last week when I was at your place and you were in the shower. You can call me many things but disorganized aint one of them. I know where everything is, it makes it easier to co-ordinate your outfits from a distance when need be." She stated as if it was the simplest thing on the planet.

"Oh of course, how silly of me to ask." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes though she couldn't see it.

"Stop giving me attitude Swan, there's plenty of time for that later just get ready. I'll see you in an hour and you better be ready or else." She threatened before I heard the phone go dead.

"Meddling powerpuff." I mumbled before throwing my phone onto the bed and shuffling my way towards my bathroom. I stripped off my pajamas and hopped into the shower, allowing a small dose of cold water to hit me in order to jolt my body awake before cranking up the heat. I went about my usual routine of washing my hair with my strawberry scented shampoo and my body with my lavender body wash. I kept the shower short, about ten minutes, before I got out and wrapped a towel around me.

I opened the window in the bathroom a crack to air out some of the steam while I towel dried my hair and walked to my bed. I quickly dressed in my outfit and then made my way back to the bathroom. After brushing my teeth I used a dried my hair into simple waves before putting it up in a pony tail since we would be on the move a lot today. I didn't bother with make up and retrieved my purse that was hanging off my chair, double checking the contents inside.

I slipped out of my room quietly and made my way downstairs just as I heard the knock on my door. I opened it to see a bouncing Alice on my doorstep being way too happy this early in the morning. She walked in and I shut the door behind her so as not to let out the heat as I went to the hall closet to get my black boots and winter jacket.

"Oh good you're ready, I was afraid I was going to have to drag you out of your room." She commented as she leaned against the wall.

"Well one tends to move faster when threatened." I teased and she let out a small laugh as I finished bundling up.

"Very true. Let's go get Rose so we can get this show on the road." I nodded and followed her back outside, locking up quickly.

Apparently I wasn't moving fast enough because Alice dragged me down the steps and across the lawn to the Cullen home, my feet dragging sluggishly. She knocked loudly and a few seconds later Rosalie answered the door with a smile on her face. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans with strategic rips on the knees. She had on a white tank top with a beige, short sleeve sweater vest on top that tied around the middle. Her hair was clipped creating a half up half down look with a few pieces falling around her face. She didn't have any make-up on but frankly I didn't think she needed it.

How do Alice and Rosalie manage to look like they have walked off a runway so early in the morning? I feel absolutely hideous and I'm fairly sure I look the part to. Well maybe not hideous but certainly not as awake and refreshed looking as them. Life's a bitch this early in the morning.

Alice had told me that Rosalie was spending the weekend with the Cullen's since here parents weren't home till Wednesday, not expecting their daughter to come home early. Apparently Emmett isn't the only one fond of surprising people with visits though I was a little surprised to see her open the door and not one of the Cullens. Though, it was really early and they were probably lucky enough to still be passed out in bed. Not fair!

"Hey c'mon on in, I'm almost done getting ready." Rosalie said as she moved to the side to allow us entry. We went passed her and I heard the click of the door shutting behind me. My coming here today was a far cry from when I did yesterday though thoughts of yesterday put a smile on my face and then a blush as it soon moved to the dream. Okay must not think of that right now and calm the blush before Alice begins to question its origins.

Alice unbuttoned her coat so she didn't get to hot while we finished getting ready to go. That's when I noticed she also had a short sleeved beige blouse with a buckle around the middle on paired with dark wash flare jeans and I couldn't help but giggle. "Alice?" Both she and Rosalie both looked at me. "Did you make it so the three of us matched?" I asked in shock. Who did that at our age?

"Why would you ever think that?" Her eyes looked so innocent and that was the give away.

I ignored her and turned to Rosalie. "Rosalie, did she tell you what to wear today?" I asked simply. Alice went to look at her but I grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face me. "Oh no you don't, your not giving her 'the look' so she answers how you want." I looked at Rosalie expectantly and she grinned.

"Now that you mention it Bella she did ask me to describe what clothes I had with me and preceded to instruct on which shirt to wear along with jeans. I almost told her off but it was too early for me to really care at that point." She said simply.

"Traitor." Alice mumbled under her breath and I laughed again. She huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. "I admit to nothing! C'mon Rose we gotta leave soon, hurry up." She said, changing the subject.

"Ya ya I'll be done in a minute." She rolled her eyes as she walked back upstairs. Alice followed her and I could here her suggesting which boots she should wear and some ideas for makeup. I rolled my eyes and decided to stay down here and let Alice do what Alice does best.

I took off my coat since it was rather warm in the house and slipped off my boots so I didn't track any dirt in. I leaned against the wall and let my eyes close for a moment, wishing I was still in my bed, when I heard a noise coming from the kitchen. When I looked in that direction a shadow moved before coming into the light and my eyes widened.

Edward walked through the kitchen door way in nothing but navy blue pajama pants with his black boxers peaking slightly at the waist band. I think I may have drooled as I looked over his naked chest. Scratch that I did drool.

It wasn't the first time I had seen this, I thought back to my first night when I spied on him through the window, but up close it was a glorious sight. He must work out because his abs were firm and defined and a slight 'V' showed above the elastic waste line. He wasn't massive like his brother, who looked like he lifted weights for a living, but he was most definitely in excellent shape. His skin was flawless and as he approached I was mesmorized by how each muscle moved. Seriously, he looked good enough to eat and I was tempted to pinch myself to check that this man really was my boyfriend.

Suddenly he was in front of me and cleared his throat. I tore my eyes away from his chest, with a great deal of effort I might add, and saw him smirking with an eyebrow raised. "See something you like?" He teased and I blushed a million shades of red. Cocky bastard knew what he was doing but so totally worth it.

"Maybe." I mumbled and he chuckled before holding out a cup of coffee for me.

"I thought you may need a caffine fix." He said gently and I smiled at him before taking a sip, sighing as the warm liquid hit my throat.

"You thought right, thank you." I said gratefully and hummed in appreciation. When I finished taking another sip from the cup I licked the residue off my lips. I looked up and saw Edward staring intently at my lips and it was my turn to smirk. "See something you like Mr. Cullen?" I teased, turning his own words against him.

His eyes came up to mine before he smiled his crooked smile that I loved. "Perhaps."

I resisted the urge to jump him, realizing that I didn't have sufficient time before Alice was back so I changed the subject. "So what are you doing up when you could be asleep? Seriously, it's an insult to us people who have been dragged away from the warm confines of their bed and here you are up willingly. I thought I knew you Edward!" I joked, taking another sip of coffee, happy that I could already feel the caffine working its way through my system.

He closed the distance between us and ran his fingers across my cheek making me shiver with pleasure. "I wanted to see you before you left since they were kidnapping you for the entire day. Completely unacceptable but I couldn't do anything about it so I compromised. The price was definitely worth it." He said, his voice low and agonizingly sexy. I swooned like never before, damn he's good! He leaned and kissed my lips gently, his hand on my hip bringing me closer. I had to be mindful of the drink in my hand but it was getting difficult with him so close.

Thankfully, for the drinks sake, since it was about to end up on the floor, he pulled back and I opened my eyes to meet his intense emerald gaze. He smirked and pecked me on the lips again. "Besides I'm going back to bed when you leave." He said lightly and I scowled before trying to hit him on the arm, causing him to jump back and laugh.

"Jerk." I mumbled. Amazing hansom and smooth jerk but jerk none the less.

"Sorry, but if it's any consolation I'll be lying in my bed wishing you were with me." He said seriously and I blushed, liking that idea. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "I love it when you blush, it's adorable." He whispered into my hair and I blushed harder. He's evil, he knows exactly what he does to me.

"Ya ya tone it down Casanova." I tsked him but couldn't stop grinning.

I chugged the rest of my coffee before setting it down on the table and stepping into his embrace, hugging him tightly. It's hard to believe we only came together yesterday because I just felt completely at ease and peace in his arms. It wasn't awkward like the beginning of some relationships, it was warm and comforting. "Thank you by the way for the music last night." I said quietly.

"You're more than welcome, I'm just glad you liked it." He responded.

I looked up at him and rolled my eyes. "How can you even doubt that I would like it, you're a musical genius." I said playfully though I meant every word, I just knew if I went to serious he would most likely clam up like he did online. He went to respond but I clamped my hand over his mouth. "Nope I don't think so, no putting yourself down you hear me."

He sighed but nodded his head. I slowly removed my hand and moved it so it was resting nicely on his shoulder. "You're a little controlling you know that?" He teased.

I shrugged. "I guess Alice is rubbing off on me."

"Probably." He agreed.

"Speaking of Alice, you know they're going to grill me for answers on what happened yesterday. I already got scolded on the phone for not telling her we're dating immediately so I know the interrogation is a comin'." I said.

He sighed. "I know and I'm sorry you have to go through that though I already have a text from Jasper wanting to hang today. I'm fairly sure Alice called him as soon as she heard from Rosalie, which I tried to stop by the way but it slipped out before I could. While I'm sure it won't be even remotely as painful I know he wants details to. Dude's been hanging around Alice to much." He mumbled and I laughed nervously.

"Ya I wanted to ask you about that." He pulled back and looked at me curiously. "Umm, how much do we tell them? I mean do we tell them everything including the online chatting for the past year? Rosalie already said that she thought that we had been together longer." I wanted to tell Alice, I did but I wanted to make sure this was okay with him first.

I seemed to think about it for a moment before smiling. "I think we should tell them everything. There's no point in lying and I'm not ashamed of how we technically first met. It'll probably answer a lot of questions for them."

"Alright, sounds like a plan."

He hummed in agreement before tilting his head down and capturing my lips again, seriously he was insatiable but honestly so was I. If he wants to keep kissing me I am fine with that. He ran the tip of his tongue over my lips and I immediately opened up allowing him to deepen the kiss. I both heard and felt the moan in his chest causing me to moan in return and tighten my hold around his neck. I was so lost in the feel of him that I didn't hear the other two enter the room.

"Okay break it up you too, enough sucking face! No one is happier than me to see that you too are _finally _together but we its time to go Bella. You are not getting out of our inquisition that easily, I want details and lover boy is only in the way right now so chop chop." She said loudly. She actually snapped her fingers.

Our lips discontented unwillingly but even then I didn't make any attempts to move away. Instead I leaned into his chest further and felt his arms tighten around me. "Save me, please." I mumbled and I felt him chuckle.

"Bella c'mon we are five minutes behind schedule!" Alice said loudly behind and I turned my head to glare at her but she just stuck her tongue out and tapped the watch on her wrist.

"She'll be out in a minute Alice." He said over my head.

She placed her hand on her hip and glared at him. "If she is not outside in thirty seconds Cullen I'm gonna castrate you with a spoon." She said seriously and I'm pretty sure I heard him gulp before she turned on her heel and stormed out the door. Rosalie just smirked at us and laughed as she followed after her.

"She's scary when she wants to shop." I whispered, hoping she didn't hear.

He nodded. "Indeed and while I would like nothing more than to save you by locking us in my room it won't stop her." He bent down and kissed me softly on the lips before retreating a little. "Go and have fun, I'll see you tomorrow.

I scoffed. "Fun, is that what they call torture now a days?" He laughed but I found nothing funny about it. "Wish me luck." I begged and he laughed again before pecking me on the lips.

"Good luck, now go before she makes due on her promise." He shuddered and I giggled as I rushed out of there, looking back on last time to wave good bye.

I put my boots and jacket on quickly and the left the house, moving quickly back across the lawn to Alice's car which sat humming in my driveway. Rosalie had taken the front passenger seat and since Alice was driving I slid into the back. I barely got my seat belt on before she backed out and started barreling down the road. While her driving wasn't as crazy as Edward's it was still pretty bad.

"Kay time to spill Bella." Alice sang and I groaned.

"Can we stop and get something to eat first? I haven't had breakfast and could use another coffee." I begged. Yes the cup that Edward gave me was helping but I needed one more boost if I was going to survive the rest of the day with Alice.

She deliberated before nodding. "Fine but we're getting something to go." I agreed and after a quick stop at the Lodge, the only place open this early that provided breakfast to go, we were back on the road. Alice opened her mouth but I spoke before her.

"One minute Alice, coffee and eggs first, speaking second."

I took a sip of the coffee before placing it in the back cup holder and moving to the styrofoam container on my lap that contained a cheese and green pepper omelet, toast and some Canadian bacon. I moaned in appreciation as I took the first bite and after I felt a little full I turned my attention to my best friend waiting impatiently in the front seat.

"Alice how are you so hyper this early in the morning?" I asked between bites?

"Because she's not human." Rosalie answered simply and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh haha very funny!" Alice said sarcastically. "You almost done Bella?"

I took a few more bites of my food before nodding. "Go ahead Alice."

"Okay what happened yesterday, spare no detail." She rushed out so fast I barely caught it but I managed to grasp it due to my many weeks around her.

"It's a little more complicated than just what happened yesterday Alice and for you to really understand I'm basically going to have to go back over a year." I said nervously, wondering how they would receive what I was about to reveal.

"I don't understand."

I took a deep breath and began to launch into my story which I kinda rehearsed a little in my head last night. "Just over a year ago I was bored one day and went online to do some random surfing, nothing major. I found an online chat group where people exchanged ideas and conversations with others who had similar beliefs, likes or just liked talking to the other people. Nothing complicated, just people getting to know one another." I began.

"What does this have to do with Edward." Alice interrupted.

"Let the girl speak Alice, I'm sure there's a point to this." Rosalie stated. "There is a point to this right." She asked after and I laughed and nodded my head.

"Yes there is just give me a minute." Alice nodded and turned to give me a quick smiled before her eyes went back to the road. "Anyway, after a few days I met this guy who went by the name ECmusic while I went by Bclassics. He was my age, or so he claimed, and we quickly hit it off finding we had a lot in common. For over a year he became my most trusted friend and confident and I him. We were both unhappy with aspects of our lives and wanted to pursue different futures. I wanted to write and he wanted to compose, we even exchanged some of our own work, offering praise, suggestions and sometimes constructive criticisms."

"Okay, I think I'm following you though I'm still confused."

"Well as you know a few months ago my parents sprung it on me that we were moving. I of course told him and he was sympathetic and I thought it was funny how the day before he said the house next door to his place was just sold. What you don't know Rose is that when I first arrived in Forks Edward and I didn't get along at all."

"Not surprising, I love Edward like a brother but he's as stubborn as a mule. I admit to a few fantasies of back handing him." She said this as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Myabe it was among siblings but growing up as a single child I wouldn't know.

"Yup I can understand that." Alice said. Okay Edward is NOT hearing about this part of our conversation.

After I got over my slight shock I continued. "Anyway, we fought all the time and always tried to get something on the other. Of course I told EC about this and he confided that his new neighbour was making his life hell. I don't know how we didn't see it before." I mumbled to myself but they heard me.

Alice looked confused but Rosalie's eyes went wide, I think she saw the point to my story now. "Holy crap." She whispered and I nodded. Yup she definitely got it.

"What do you mean holy crap? I don't get it?" Alice asked.

"Alice, for someone so observant you sure can be clueless." Rose stated. Alice glared at her but she just laughed. "Bella maybe you should continue and maybe she'll get it."

"Get what?" Alice yelled and I laughed.

"You'll see Ali. Anyway, as Alice knows I have this notebook that I keep all my writings in and I never let anyone see it with the execption of EC. He was the only one who had seen some of my pieces and even then I have never shown him everything. Edward had seen me with it a few times writing and expressed and interest in seeing it but I declined." Thats one way to put it.

"Hey you never did tell me where you found your notebook." Alice said and I shook my head.

"I'm getting to that, patience grasshopper." I joked. "Well on Monday when we had that project he gave me a ride, that was the day I had lost it. As you know Alice I was going insane looking for it. What I didn't know is that it fell out in Edwards car and he found it but he waited till Wednesday to give it to me." I was a little bitter about that but was determined to let it go.

"WHAT! That ass, he saw at lunch how worried you were. Man when we get back he is going to get a piece of my mind, stupid stupid boy." Alice growled and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't worry Alice I already gave it to him good, I sorta slapped him." I said sheepishly.

"Really?" The two of the said at the same time and I nodded. Rose held out her hand and I high fived her though I wasn't exactly proud of what I did but she seemed to be.

"Anyway, as you probably already gathered I was seriously pissed off, especially since he also admitted to reading it without my permission. I yelled at him for a few minutes, hit him and drove off."

"Like I said stupid stupid boy." Alice muttered.

"Agreed." Rosalie added.

"When I got home I stormed around for a while before going online and saw EC online. We talked a bit but where he usually calmed me down he was making me more agrivated because he seemed to be defending Edward. Finally he asked me to do him a favor and go to my window. I refused at first but eventually relented though I was confused. When I opened my curtains Edward was there staring at me through his window. A message on my computer came up that said 'Hi Bella **waves**. I was confused and a little freaked out and when I looked out my window again Edward was waving."

Alice's eyes widened and she looked at me in shock through the review mirror. Yup, she finally got it. "Holy crap!" She yelled and both Rose and I burst out laughing.

"Now he gets it." Rose said between breaths.

"Are you telling me that the guy you have been talking with for months was Edward and you just so happen to become neighbours and are now dating. Is this correct?" I nodded and she shook her head in amzment. "Wow."

"Trust it was a shock for the both of us. Apprently when he read my book he realized who I was and was trying to figure out how to tell me. After that happened I kinda shut down a little and wouldn't speak to him. I was still hurt over what he did plus with this new information I was confused. I didn't sleep that night." I admitted sheepishly.

"Is that why you didn't come to school on Thursday?" Alice asked and I nodded.

"Ya, I was exhausted and could barely keep my eyes open. I slept all morning and most of the afternoon. Friday I just avoided him most of the day, needing to think some more but he reached out to me wanting to talk."

"Wait how on earth did the two of you not know right away when you first got here? Seriously how many Edward Cullen's and Isabella Swan's are out there? I would have thought you two would have been over the moon the moment you knew who the other was." Alice asked, confused.

"Well we never exchange names or any information that would allow either of us to know the other's identity or location. While I trusted him and him me it seemed like the smart and logical conclusion just in case the other did turn out to be a psycho." I laughed when I remembered wondering if Edward was an old man naked in a bean bag chair eating cheetos. Oh how wrong I was on that one.

"But how did you to discuss anything about your lives such as friends and events without giving it away?"

"We gave the people closest to us nicknames and if there was an event we would merely call it that. It really wasn't that hard actually." I admitted.

"Did Rose and I have nicknames?" She asked curiously and I saw Rose perk up at this and turn in her seat to look at me. I nodded my head.

"What did he call me?" Rosalie asked menacingly and I gulped wondering if I was going to get Edward into trouble but I couldn't not answer.

"Ya I wanna know too!" Alice said excitedly, not caring that Rosalie didn't look amused.

"Well Alice was tinkerbell" I said simply causing her to burst out laughing and Rosalie cracked a smile.

"I like it even if it lacks a little creativity. What about Rose?"

"Well Rose…ummm well you were Barbie." I said quietly, watching her reaction. She processed it for a moment before shrugging and turning back around.

"I agree with Alice, total lack of creativity." She said simply and I breathed a sigh of relief before continuing.

"Emmett was terminator and I must say physically he most definitely lives up to the name." I joked and both nodded in agreement. "And Jasper was the psychiatrist since he has the uncanny ability to get you to spill your cuts, which is ironically the inspiration for my nickname for him." I mused and I wanted to groan realizing they would want to know what I came up with.

Almost reading my mind Alice giggled. "Now you have to tell us yours Bella."

"I don't have nor need one for Rose and Emmett since we just met and have no need to keep our identities secret anymore but Jasper is Baileys."

"You mean like the alcoholic drink?" Alice asked.

"One in the same."

"Never give Emmett Baileys, he drinks it like its water and believe me that is something you don't want to have to deal with." Rosalie said in an offhand tone but I could tell she was resisting a shudder to whatever memory we conjured up.

"Dutifully noted, but c'mon Bells what is mine?"

"Hmmm, I don't know if I want to tell you." I tapped my chin as if I was in deep thought.

"BELLA!" She yelled but it didn't seem as threatening when she almost laughed at the end.

"Alight alright, you my darling friend were called powerpuff." I said lightly and Rosalie burst out laughing.

"Now I need to know the thought behind that one." Rose said, looking at me curiously. I explained to her my inspiration of Alice have the characteristics of each of the powerpuff girls and both started laughing again.

"Well at least yours is a little more creative than Edwards though I think I prefer tinkerbell better." Alice said, smiling.

"Thanks Alice, some best friend you are." I joked.

"Hey what can I say, tinks got style." I rolled my eyes but continued to smile.

"So Bella, what was your nickname for Edward before you two knew? Hell what was his for you?" Rose asked, smirking and I started blushing making her smile wider. "Oh this looks like it'll be good."

"Do I have to?" I whined like a five year old but I didn't care. I still wanted to talk to Edward about his name for me, curious if he lied like I did when I told him the reasoning behind my nickname. However, judging by the looks I was getting from the two she-devils I was going to have to give it up.

"C'mon Bells I'm sure they weren't too bad." Alice said sweetly.

I sighed. "I called him pretty boy alright." I said reluctantly. Both started laughing but Rose out of the two of them seemed to find the most humor in this, wiping a stray tear in here eye.

"Man I really do like you Bella, I haven't laughed this long in a while."

"I'm so glad I can provide you with plenty of entertainment." I said a little bitterly but I could feel my lips twitch, it was kinda funny.

Alice regained control of herself. "So what did he call you. Hmmm let me guess, she who cannot walk on a flat surface." She teased and I scowled.

"Oh that is sooooo funny." I muttered.

"Sorry Bells, but seriously what did he call you?"

"Well his name for me is Hershey and before you ask no I don't know why, I was planning on asking him about that sometime."

"Hershey, like the chocolate?" Alice asked and I nodded.

"Probably means he thinks you're delicious." Rose said simply and I looked at her wide eyed.

"Excuse me!" I said in shock and embarrassment.

"What, you two can't be in the same room without locking lips it seems and he looks at you like you're something to eat. It's a logical conclusion." She said seriously and I groaned.

"She has a point Bella." Alice said and I glared at her but she just smiled sweetly.

"And you have to get over this embarrassment or you're never going to survive the plans I have for you today." Rose said and I gulped at her smirk.

"What kind of plans?" I asked uneasily.

"You'll see, nothing major but seriously Bella you're a very pretty girl with a boyfriend who obviously thinks so as well, get used to these kinds of ideas and conversations." Her voice was serious and while I could tell she was trying to be sympathetic I could also see she was determined to get me out of my shell. "Oh and you can call me Rose if you want." She added as an afterthought and couldn't help but smile since I'm pretty sure she reserved that nickname for people she considered a friend.

"Alright but nothing drastic, please?" I begged.

"Don't worry Bella I'm not going to drag you into a sex shop or anything, I'm just going to give a much needed boost. I don't think it'll take much though, you and Edward seem to have a natural chemistry together which is good." She smiled and I blushed but I couldn't help but smile back.

"Haha I told you weeks ago that you two would be perfect for each other but you doubted me. So I would just like to take this moment to say I TOLD YOU SO!" Alice shouted and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Yeah yeah the all knowing Alice strikes again." I shook my head.

"Damn straight, never doubt me again Bells. Fate always wins in the end." She said seriously.

"I believe you determine your own life. Screw fate, fate is what you make of it not the other way around." Rosalie piped up before digging into her purse and pulling out some lip chap.

"Really? You seriously don't think that Bella and Edward are fate or you and Emmett?" Alice asked, curious and maybe a little offended.

"No not really. I believe in true love and god knows I love that big oaf but we created that love, I wasn't written for us. I made the decision to stop being a wall flower, to redo myself and made the first move. I decided what I wanted and made it happen not some unseen force." She said strongly. Okay we suddenly went from online nicknames to a philosphical debate.

"What do you mean wall flower?" I asked, confused. I could not see Rosalie being anything but the feisty, confident, bold and breathtaking woman she is now.

"All through elementary I was the shy girl who got good grades, always wore her hair up in pony tails, wore no make up and refused to where a skirt. I even had glasses and braces at one point and none of the guys would look twice at me." I gapped at her in shock and she shook her head.

"Don't look so surprised, many assume I've always looked this way but that wasn't always the case. The summer before going into freshman year I decided I was sick of being tossed aside. I went to stay with my aunt and uncle in Florida and did a complete one eighty on both my looks and confidence. It also didn't hurt that I filled out quite a bit that summer either, that was just pure luck. When I came back many didn't even recognize me and suddenly guys were asking me out left and right but none of them interested me, only Emmett." She smiled contently and it wasn't hard to see that she adored him.

"Why Emmett?" Not that didn't see the appeal, he was handsom and seemed like a geniunely good guy. Not my type, I'm sure you can guess what my type is, but definitely someone I would look at with interest.

"Emmett was the only guy that treated me nicely and didn't ignore me throughout school. I always had a crush on him and he made me smile constantly even if I played it off sometimes as being annoyed. It took me the entire first month of high school to work up the courage since I still had some residual shyness to overcome but one day I just said screw it before walking up to him and kissed him. We were inseparatable from that day forward and I never looked back."

"Wow." I murmured.

"I still think there's a design on who we are meant to be with and everything you did was just fulfilling that design." Alice said lightly while Rosalie shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever floats your boat." She replied nonchalantly.

"What about you Bella, you a fate person?" Alice asked though I could see she was hoping I would agree with her.

"Fate or no fate that is the question." I joked and she rolled her eyes.

"C'mon I'm serious, do you believe in fate or are you like miss I make my own decisions." She mocked playfully as Rosalie scowled and then turned to me.

"Simply are you a Charlotte or a Miranda." She asked seriously and I looked at her in confusion. Her eyes widened and she sighed. "Please tell me you've at least seen one episode of Sex and the City." I shook my head and she scowled again. "We're going to have to remedy that and soon."

"Agreed but for now I want an answer." Alice said, not taking her eyes off the road, thank god.

I thought about it for a moment before formulating my answer. "Yes and no." I said finally and Alice opened her mouth to say something but I held up my hand making sure she could see in the mirror. "Silence and hear me out. I believe in fate to a certain extent in that it pushes us towards its desired goal but I don't think it would be so cruel to take the decision entirely out of our hands. Fate creates the situation but allows us to discover the possibilities and ultimately choose whether to follow its grand design. Some things are just too big to be a coincidence but where's adventure or thrill in life if you don't get to chose how the story ends."

"Hear hear!" Rosalie cheered, holding up her water bottle and I couldn't help but laugh. Alice mumbled something under her breath but didn't say anything else on the subject.

"Okay back onto subject, what happened _specifically _yesterday." Alice said. I smiled a little at the thought and went into detail from the gifts on my door step, the talk and the song but I cut off when we got to when I kissed him. They saw my blush and the two of them smiled deviously.

"Well that's very interesting but now we want the juicy details. Who made the first move?" Rose asked.

"First move?" I played dumb. Why I don't know since I knew sooner or later they would get this information out of me but I tried to buy time.

Rose rolled her eyes and huffed. "Stop bullshitting around the issue, you know exactly what I mean."

"Well technically I made the first move, well I sorta attacked him I guess you can say." I said covering my face with my hands. Though it was muffled I proceeded to tell them what happened and received a series of cat calls and whooping from them in the front.

"That's my Bella! So tell me, is he any good at kissing?" Alice asked, way too excited if you ask me.

"Yes Alice, he is very good." I replied.

"Just good?" She raised and expectant eyebrow.

"Surely he was better than good from the way you two were apparently going at it, well according to Emmett. Though he can exaggerate but he seemed very excited and proud of his brother so it must have been good." Rose pushed.

I threw my hands in the air and they came down with a loud smack on my thighs. "Okay it was fantastic and other worldly! I felt like my body was on fire and my mind couldn't think about _anything _but how his lips felt against mine or the feel of his hair under my hands. I was completely consumed by him. Happy now?" I said exasperated, my face on fire.

Alice and Rose smiled widely and nodded there heads. "Yup that's all we wanted to know." Alice said and I sighed in relief.

The rest of the ride was spent talking about Alice's New Years eve party or ideas for gifts. I didn't know Rose or Emmett very well so I had no idea what to get them but Rose suggested anything to do with the Seattle Seahawks would be gladly accepted by Emmett. I spent a while talking with her about her interests, finding out she was a psychology major at school, and trying to weed out any idea of what to get her. I had a few ideas but I would have to wait and see what the stores had to offer.

When we entered the city I felt a sense of nostalgia being surrounded by all the large buildings and crowds. While I admit I liked Forks, more for the people and than the actual place, part of me will be a city girl at heart and I do think of San Francisco once in a while. After driving and exploring the city for a good thirty minute we found ourselves at Pacific Place mall around 11:00am and I could already see the Christmas crowds. We weren't the only ones on the prowl for gifts it seems.

We found a parking spot and quickly made our way to one of the entrances. The mall was massive consisting of four levels and was more on the high end side of things. I wasn't much of a shopper but when I entered the collective energy of both the crowds and the two women beside me came me the will to face the wrath that is Christmas shopping.

We spent the first hour going through stores and picking gifts out for our family members and friends. Alice made me buy a few things for myself, including a pair of brown boots with a short think heel and buckles near the bottom. After a while I was wondering how I was going to buy anything for Rosalie or Alice with them there when Alice piped up.

"Okay girls it is time to divide and conquer." Alice said dramatically, as if she rallying her troups.

"Alice what are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"Well we can't get each other's gifts with the other there so you have an hour and a half to finish buying anything for others. We'll meet at the west entrance where we came in, put the bags in the car have a little lunch and then buy some more stuff for ourselves."

While I was thinking about this earlier I admit I was a bit intimidated about walking around alone but there was no other option. We took off in opposite directions and I decided I should get Alice's gift first.

After some searching and looking into display windows and racking my head for what to get her I decided on a beautiful circular sterling silver necklace that I was able to get engraved right there in the store. I kept it simple by putting _BBF _in a fancy script in the center and putting _Love B _on the back. It was a little chessy but I wanted somthing more meaningful to get the woman who has become my best friend, even if she can be a little crazy sometimes. As a joke I visited the nearest toy store and found a set of powerpuff stuffed dolls to go with it, I knew she would like it.

Rosalie was harder but while Alice's necklace was being engraved in the back I had spotted a simple but elegant sterling silver bracelet with a rose pattern on it. I hoped she wouldn't find it cheesy or cliche since i was playing off her name. After that I managed to find a model toy car of a 1970 Chevy Camero since she mentioned her hobby of working on classic cars in her dads shop. Something I would have never pegged her before but Rosalie was quickly becoming one of those don't judge a book by its cover kind of woman.

Emmett and Jasper were easier than I thought but some of that was luck. I found a sports memorabilia store and was able to purchase a _TATE # 81 _Seattle Seahawks football Jersey for Emmett. For Jasper I came across a very interesting civil war chess set since that I hoped he would like since he is not only a history buff but an expert at chess. Even I could admit it was kinda cool.

It was Edward's gift that I was raking my brain over and I kept glancing at my watch knowing I had to meet the girls soon. What do you get your new boyfriend for Christmas? I didn't want to come on too strong but I didn't want to seem indifferent either. I bit my lip religiously in my anxiety as I walked passed the many stores. I was almost about to give up and drag my shameful butt home when I spotted the perfect store.

"Thank you God." I whispered to the roof, earning a few strange looks from passerbyers but I ignored them and made a B-line to the store. After about twenty minutes I emerged smiling and fairly confident that he would like his gift. My arms were getting really sore under the weight of the bags and I gratefully made my way back to the entrance we came through though it was just my luck I was on the other side of the mall.

When I got there I saw Rose and Alice sitting on a bench talking and they smiled when I made it to them.

"So how was your hunting?" Alice asked while she sorted through her bags.

"Surprisingly good though my arms are killing me, is it time to go yet?" I begged despite knowing they were far from ready to go.

"Suck it up Swan." Rose said as she glanced down at her phone before standing up and grabbing her bags. "C'mon lets get this shit in the car." She stalked off towards the door and I couldn't help but laugh with Alice while we followed behind her.

When we stepped outside the cool breeze was welcome on my overheated skin while we basically dragged our bags to the car.

"Times like this I wish the boys were here to carry all the stuff." Alice announced while she wrestled with a few of her bags that kept twisting oddly and pinching her skin. I couldn't help but agree as we walked through the parking lot. It did seem that far away when we parked and now it felt like miles. When we finally reached the car Alice juggled her bags and purse while she tried to find the keys. Eventually she pressed the little button on her key chain and the trunk popped open. I walked to the back ready to dump all this stuff when Alice stopped me.

"Wait, let me tie these on so we know which bags are which." Alice said while we stood by her blue 2008 Ford Focus. She tied the handles of Rosalie's begs together with a red ribbon, mine with a blue and hers with a yellow. I had to admit it was a smart idea. After we did this we filled the trunk and a good chunk of the back seat with our stuff. Even though it was chilly out I was hot due to running around all over the place and lugging all the bags to the car.

"Alright how about some grub and then we can commence with our plans for Bella, though I'm pretty sure we're going to have some fun also right Alice." Rosalie winked at her and Alice grinned.

"Most definitely." She said before linked her arms with both Rosalie and I, dragging us back to the mall. I took a deep breath and hoped they would keep to their word and not do anything drastic.

We ate at Il Fornaio Restaurant and Bakery, which specialized in Italian cuisine and talked about random stuff. I had to admit I was having a good time and enjoyed the feeling of having girl time though I admit I missed Edward. Almost on que with that thought I got a text from him.

_I hope you're having fun. What are you up to right now? Miss you – E_

I couldn't help the goofy smile that lit up my face and I replied quickly

_Actually having a good time. Having lunch with R n A, very good. What about you? Miss you too – B_

_Chillin with J & E, spilled the beans. Em actually mature about it…mostly. How did you fare? – E _

_Alright, nothing short of what I expected but not too bad. Should be heading home in a few hours. – B _

_Good. Em told the parentals so heads up, mom wants dinner. Details tmrw – E _

As I read his last text I gulped and my eyes widened. Sure I had talked with Esme and Carlisle loads of times better never as their sons girlfriend.

_Should I be afraid? – B_

_Not of them, they love you already. Mom over the moon but not surprising ;) Em's another story but I'll talk wit him. No worries – E _

_Alight, see you later :D – B _

_Hurry back! – E _

"Bella would you please stop sexting with Edward, we have to get going." Rosalie practically shouted and I saw a few heads turn to look at us. Alice tried to hide her laughter but failed miserably so I shot her a glare.

"Would you keep your voice down jeez!" I hissed. "And we weren't sexting, we were just giving the run down of our day so far. Oh and making me nervous as hell since apparently I'm having dinner with his family tomorrow."

"No big deal, Esme and Carlisle will be fine with it they're pretty cool when it comes to that type of stuff." Rose answered, gathering her purse and standing. "Besides Em and I will be there so you two won't be alone." She assured me.

"That's what I'm afraid of, anyway you could keep Emmett reigned in so he doesn't embarrass me?" I asked well more like begged.

She laughed and nodded. "I'll see what I can do but sometimes he lacks a filter so no promises."

I groaned as Alice linked her arm with mine. "Don't worry Bells, they already know and love you. You will be just fine."

I took a deep breath. "Alright, thanks Alice."

"Ahem." Rose said and I laughed at her expression.

"And thank you as well Rose." I added.

"You're welcome. So where to first Alice?"

"First we have to hit the dress shops to get our outfits for my party and then its off to well you'll see Bella." Alice giggled and I groaned in frustration.

"Does it have to be a dress?" I asked. Seriously it was going to be freezing outside, not that we would be out there much but enough to give me goosebumps at the thought.

"Yes!" They answered collectively. Okay that was a little creepy.

The two of them dragged me to several different stores and I found myself in multiple change rooms drowning in what seemed like a sea of fabric. I was forced to come out and model each one but I took some comfort that they were modeling their dresses too. We gave each other our opinions, well them more than me but every once in a while I chimed in. It took about an hour and five different stores but eventually we all had outfits for the party. We found a few accessories to go with them and were eventually walking through the mall with bags in our hands.

"Can we go home now?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope, one more vital stop." Alice chimed as she as Rose dragged me too wherever it is we were going. When we finally stopped I looked up and my eyes widened when I saw we were outside of Victoria's Secret.

"C'mon you guys can't be serious." I chuckled nervously.

"We're totally serious so stop with the hesitation and get in there." Alice said as she dragged me into the store. I admit some of the sets I saw were kinda cute and I was curious but I honestly couldn't see me in any of this stuff. I'm not ashamed of my body but I'm also not one to flaunt it either.

Rose and Alice seemed to be in their element and were going through all the stuff, comparing and contrasting stuff against themselves while I stood by. Rose walked up to me and held up a midnight blue set of panties and bra.

"Hmmm, this would look great with your skin, your getting it." She commanded, placing it in my hand.

"Rose…"

"Bella every woman need a set of power panties."

"Power what? Seriously why bother, no ones going to see them anyway." I stated.

She raised a questioningly eyebrow. "Is that so? I don't know I'm pretty sure Edward would love to see them."

"Ummm I'm not sure if I'm ready for that step yet." I admitted, a little embarrassed. Sure I was immensely attracted to Edward and had my fare of fantasies but that would be a huge step for me and I knew I wasn't quite there yet.

She sighed and turned to me, looking me in the eye. "Bella I get that you two are both new to this kind of relationship and I'm not telling you too rush into anything before your ready. I have a feeling you two will reach that point soon but until then its not about someone seeing it ,its about feeling sexy and confident. Trust me when I say you _will _feel that way with these on, even wearing a nun outfit wouldn't negate the feeling." She joked and I couldn't help but laugh.

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Fine but like a said nothing drastic." Alice, who was standing nearby, squealed in delight and immediately dragged me over to the change rooms to try on a few things. After a while I'll admit I was feeling more confident about myself, finding trying on this stuff more fun then I would have ever thought and liking the look of them, and when we left I purchased a few items. Mostly simple bra and panty sets but they convinced me to buy a few more mature pajamas and a simple teddy. It was very innocent as far as teddies went and wouldn't be seeing the light of day anytime soon but I couldn't help the mischievous smirk that made its way on my face knowing it eventually would.

The drive back was fun and loud while we blasted the music and sang along with our favorite tunes. We had picked up a snack along the way but since we would be arriving home around sevenish we figured we would just eat at our homes, we dropped enough money today as it was.

As predicted Alice pulled into my driveway shortly after seven. Rose and I grabbed our respective bags and while she headed across the lawn I went up my steps. I waved goodbye to Alice and Rose as I walked up the steps to my house practically dragging the mountain of bags I had with me. Luckily the door wasn't locked so I let myself in and felt the exhaustion start to settle in.

"Bella is that you?" I heard my mom call from the living room where I could also hear the TV going.

"Ya mom, I'm just going to put all this stuff in my room before making something to eat." I called back as I began the long haul up the steps. Seriously, how does Santa manage with that massive sack every year when I can barely make it up my stairs. And since when did I believe in Santa? Man I must be more tried than I thought or perhaps its just the growing proximity to Christmas. Eventually I was able to dump all my stuff in the corner of the room, determined to sort through it later this week, and made my way downstairs.

I made myself something quick to eat and brought my plate and drink into the living room where my parents were. I plopped down unceremoniously onto the couch and began to eat. For some reason the room seemed a little tense and I eyed my parents warily. My dad seemed to look anywhere but my face while I felt like my mom was holding something back.

"So how did your shopping go? Did you girls have fun?" My mother asked.

I nodded before taking a sip of my drink "Ya we had a great time and I managed to get everything I need." Well Edward's gift was being mailed to me by the end of this week but technically his gift was done and paid for so it counted.

"Honey, why didn't you tell us you were dating Edward Cullen?" My mother asked out of know where, causing me to start choking on my food.

When I finally swallowed and took a sip of my drink I looked at her in shock. "Is there like some kind of news letter that goes out updating people on my relationship status or something?" I asked, shocked.

My mother grinned and took a quick bite of her food before speaking while my was father oddly quiet. "Esme may have mentioned something when I talked to her today." She said simply.

"Of course." I mumbled. "Ummm well we only begun something officially yesterday." I said awkwardly.

"Well I for one can't wait to get to know him better, I always thought you too would make a cute couple." She gushed and I blushed a million shades of red. "Esme invited us to dinner tomorrow, I hope you don't mind."

I fought a groan and smiled at her. "No of course not." I yawned and stretched dramatically. "Well I'm beat I'm going to go to bed. Night!" I stood quickly and grabbed my empty plate and cup and left for the kitchen before she could question me further.

I ran up the steps, only tripping slightly near the top, and went to my room locking the door behind me. I changed into a pair of comfortable pajama's and did my usual nightly routine in the bathroom. Even though it was barely past eight I was exhausted and just wanted to sleep.

My phone chimed, indicating I had a new text message, that woke me up a bit.

_Come to the window – Edward _

Smiling I did what his text said, opening the curtains to see him hanging out of his window smiling. I laughed as I unlocked the latch on the glass and slid it open, copying his posture by leaning on my arms on the window sill. I shivered a little from the cold but it wasn't too bad. There was just enough light from the street and our windows to see each other.

"Well this is sure is different." I said, a little louder than normal so he could hear me but not too loud as to alert the parentals. Luckily I hadn't heard them come upstairs so they were still busy in the living room with the TV on.

"I wanted to say good night in person." He answered, smirking and I couldn't help but return it with my own.

"A little cliché though Edward, leaning outside windows and all." I joked and he laughed.

"I like to think it's original since I'm also in a window rather than under yours with a boom box held above my head." He stated and I shook my head, that image in my mind.

"You keep thinking that." I tried to hide the yawn but he caught it.

"I should let you get to bed, I'll see you tomorrow Bella unless you go comatose on me due to Alice and Rose sucking all your energy." He teased but I could see the flash of worry on his face. I gave him a smile.

"Don't worry I'm not bailing on you tomorrow, it's my turn to treat you." He looked confused. "Remember, you said I could pay next time?" I raised an eye brow daring him to contradict me.

"I remember, good night Bella and sweet dreams." He said sweetly.

"Good night Edward and don't let the bed bugs bite I heard they get pretty big around here." I teased.

"Haha very funny." He said but I saw his lips twitch as he moved his head back into his room and shut the window. I did the same and after a wave I closed the curtains and fell into my bed. My eyes shut on their own and after bringing the blankets up to my chin I quickly fell asleep with a big smile on my face.

-*-NEXT DAY-*-

My alarm woke me up at 8:30 the next day so I could get ready for brunch with Edward as well as dinner with our parents. I was equal parts excited and nervous about today and I'm sure you can guess why.

After a quick shower I straightened my hair and stood in front of my closet deciding what to wear. I had never really cared before in the past on what I looked like but thanks to Alice's influence and wanting to impress for both Edward and his parents I found my self chewing on my lip in deliberation. I wanted to look both nice but casual but honestly I had no idea what constitutes a date with boyfriend/meeting his parents outfit.

After a few minutes I decided on a cherry red tube top that I added a white wool shrug over and paired these with dark flare jeans. I grabbed the boots Alice made me buy yesterday, though I admit I secretly did love them, and slipped them on before standing in front of the mirror. I turned in a circle and evaluated how I looked at ever angle before I stopped dead in mid turn and moaned.

"Dear god I'm turning into Alice." I whispered to no one before hanging my head in shame.

It was about five minutes to ten so I knew he would be here in a few minutes. I went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and saw my mom there going over some magazine with a coffee in her hand. When she asked me if I would like to join her for breakfast I had to decline and tell her my plans. She seemed genuinely delighted at my brunch with Edward and I was glad to know I have at least one parent rooting for my relationship.

When I heard the knock at the door I practically flew off my chair, ignoring my mother's giggles behind me. I opened the door quickly and couldn't help the wide smile that lit of my face when I saw him. He was wearing a pair of well worn black jeans with green and black Nikes but I couldn't see the shirt due to his jacket.

When his eyes met mine I felt that now common fire erupt throughout my body that allowed me to ignore the cold breeze coming through the door. He stepped closer to me, his hand going to what seemed to be his favorite spot on my hip and pulled me to him. While the amount of time we've been together was so little I could tell he wanted…no _needed _to be closer to me as I did him. It was like there was a constant force bringing us together and I can't express in words what it means to not have to fight or hide it anymore.

"You look beautiful." He whispered and I couldn't help but blush which only made him smile wider. Like I've said in the past he was a cocky bastard but he was my cocky bastard.

"Thank you." I replied.

He finally captured my lips with his own and I almost felt embarrassed about the moan that left my mouth but not enough to pull away. My arms went around his neck and was about to grab his hair when I heard someone cough obnoxiously behind us making my heart stop, an amazing feat since it was going a million miles an hour a second ago.

I felt Edward mouth 'crap' against my lips but we separated and I looked behind me to see my father standing at the bottom of the stairs. His arms were crossed in front of his chest and he wasn't smiling while he eyed the two of us. I reluctantly lowered my arms from around Edward's neck and moved to his side, grabbing his hand in my as I did.

"Ummm morning dad." I said, my voice shakey over the fact that my father just caught me making out with my boyfriend in the doorway. Yup, not exactly how I pictured my morning. The silence that followed my greeting was tense and Edward grasped my hand almost to the point of pain but I didn't say anything. I saw his eyes dart around the room like he was searching for something but I couldn't figure out what it could be.

"Bella…Edward." My father finally said though even while he addressed me his eyes never faltered from at the man beside him. Yup Papa Bear is coming out to play but what I think my father fails to realize is that I'm no longer a cub anymore. Okay messed up analogy but you get the drift.

"Good morning sir." Sir? When did Edward ever call my dad sir? It was always Charlie like he insisted, just as I called Edward's parents by their names. Crap, Edward must be terrified if he was resulting to such a formal greeting and when I peaked at my dad's face I saw his lips twitch. He was enjoying this.

"Okay…while this has been fun and all Edward and I were ummm heading out so I'll see you tonight kay dad?" I smiled at him while I grabbed my coat from the closet. Must get out!

"Where are you two going?" My dad said tersely, his eyes continued to pierce at Edward to the point where if he didn't cut it out soon he was going to get a piece of my mind.

"We're going out for brunch." I said simply while I buttoned my coat up before slipping on my gloves.

"We have food here Bells, why don't you and Edward join your mother and I for breakfast." His was voice suddenly cheerful and I resisted the urge to narrow my eyes at his attempts of supervision over my time with Edward.

"Don't be silly Charlie, they've already made plans." My mother's voice suddenly appeared out of no where and I saw her saunter over to my father before she placed her hand on his shoulder. She turned to us and smiled. "You two kids have fun and we'll see you tonight. Does your mother still want us there at 5:30?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes ma'am." Edward replied. Okay robot Edward needs to go away now.

My mom laughed and shook her head. "Please Edward ma'am makes me sound so old, you can call me Renee you know that."

"Sorry Renee."

"No problem, now get out of here." She dismissed us but not before sending a wink my way that made me giggle and blush at the same time. My mother and I may have our differences but I never loved her more than in that moment. Charlie, on the other hand, looked irritated and maybe a little betrayed but I had a feeling my parents would be having a long talk after we left.

I saluted her playfully and grabbed Edward's hand, practically dragging him out of the house. I breathed in a sigh of relief when the door shut behind us and I'm pretty sure he did the same. We walked over to his car, since he insisted on driving, and quickly got in. I was grateful he had already turned it on before coming over allowing the inside to fill with warmth.

"Your dad scares me." He said while he started down the street and I couldn't help but laugh. "What! Did you or did you not see the way he was looking at me, I thought he was going to pull out a gun and shoot me after he caught us." His voice was very serious but this only made me laugh harder.

"He wasn't going to shoot you Edward. Besides the guns are in a locked cabinet in the living room, he doesn't carry one with him." I joked.

"Do you enjoy my terror?"

"Not particularly but your face was pretty funny." He frowned so I took his hand and rubbed a few circles on the back of it. "I'm sorry, I'm only laughing because I can't picture my dad as an intimidating man and I know he would never hurt you. He's just being well a dad. Forgive me." I said sweetly, really laying it on thick.

He groaned but nodded. "You know I can't say no to you." He said grudgingly.

"I know." I smiled smugly while he rolled his eyes. What he didn't acknowledge that it works both ways, I could never deny him anything either so in that regard we were even

We drove to The Lodge because honestly there wasn't much option in Forks to have breakfast, at least not a Sunday. We had made the journey in silence but it wasn't awkward, which was one of the things I was quickly beginning to learn about us. We were able to simply enjoy each others company without having to fill the silence with meaningless chatter.

We entered into the building hand in hand and while we waited to be seated I looked around. The place was surprisingly busy, not crowded but there were more people than I expected to see on a Sunday morning. Most of them were middle aged or older but I saw a few a few people from our school there two. It also didn't escape my notice that they were eyeing us with interest while the hostess seated us but I ignored them.

We were led to a booth and we sat down from one another while we were handed menus. I we thanked the old woman before we shrugged off our coats and I finally got a look at what he was wearing underneath. He had on a white and grey horizontal striped polo shirt that hugged his frame perfectly. In order to stop looking at him like an idiot I grabbed my menu and breezed through their breakfast menu.

A boy who looked like he was nineteen maybe twenty walked up to us, a pad of paper in his hand. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes, maybe 5'10-5'11 in height. "Hello my name is Alec and I will be your server this morning. Can I get you two something to drink first?"

"Can I get a glass of orange juice?" Edward asked.

He nodded, writing it down. "Sure thing and what about you beautiful?" He asked me and I blushed at his words. I saw Edward scowl and throw a death glare at the guy while simultaneously reaching across the table and taking my hand. Yup because that wasn't subtle at all! Though I was ashamed to admit that I liked that Edward was a bit possessive and jealous.

"Ummm some ice tea would be great." I said kindly.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." He walked away from that though Edward followed his every movement until he was out of site.

I giggled and squeezed his hand. "Calm down Edward it was just an innocent comment." I tried to be soothing but it didn't work.

He scoffed and turned to me "Innocent exactly the word I would use to describe him since he was staring at your chest the entire time." He growled.

"He was not." I denied mostly because I didn't have much of a chest to begin with. I wasn't lacking but I definitely didn't grab any attention either.

"He was!"

"Well at least he didn't slip his number." I defended, my voice turning bitter just at the thought of that woman.

"Yet." He mumbled and I rolled my eyes. "Okay lets change topics, I don't want to spend my time with you arguing who or who isn't shamelessly flirting with my girlfriend."

I had to laugh at this before nodding, squeezing his hand as I did so. "So what is happening tonight anyway?" I asked.

He grimaced and gave me an apologetic smile. "Ya sorry about that. I tried to talk my mom out of the dinner but she wouldn't budge. Not that I got much of a word in the way she talked to your mom on the phone, you would think we're getting married." He rambled before rolling his eyes.

"Its okay though you should probably be thankful that your mom insisted it be at your place." I was still nervous but Esme and Carlisle were such kind people that I tried to relax and tell myself that they wouldn't be nothing but gracious. Hell from what I hear Esme was like my mother, ecstatic that we were together and I'm Carlisle didn't mind. I was, admittedly, worried about Emmett but hopefully he would be more mindful of his more colorful comments around both sets of parents.

"Why is that?" He asked, curious.

"Because my dad won't be able to whip out his gun collection that is why. I think its safe to say that any intimidation he implicates will have to be very stealthy and purely mental." I concluded in a light tone. I thought this would make him feel better but he suddenly looked very nervous.

"Ummm, what kind of intimidation." He tried to sound unshaken but I detected it.

"I'm kidding Edward, don't worry I already promised you that I wouldn't let my father hurt you." I said.

Alec came back a moment later breaking up the tension with our drinks and the two of us quickly ordered our food. When it finally came, my pancakes versus the house special of eggs, bacon, sausage and hash browns, the conversation flowed effortlessly between us while we ate even though I saw him shoot the occasional glare at Alec.

We were almost finished eating when we started talking about our respective Saturday's. He asked me to go first and I gave a brief overview of how the girls squeezed information out of me before launching into what we did at the mall. Well not everything since I was too embarrassed to mention going into Victoria's Secret. He tried to charm me to tell him what I got him for Christmas but I wouldn't budge much to his dismay and my amusement

He was talking about his day with Jasper and Emmett when an idea popped into my head. I tired to ignore it but when he stopped to take a sip of his drink I could resist. I stretched out my leg and slowly brought up his calf. He immediately stopped drinking even though the glass was hovering around his lips. As my foot inched higher I heard his breath hitch and it took all my will power not to smile in triumph.

I took a bite of my food while continuing my movements and he put the glass down and I swear I heard him growl. "Bella?"

"Hmmm?" I responded, looking at him innocently.

"What do you think your doing?" His voice was low and oozing sensuality. His breathing was a little heavier and on the inside I was grinning smugly. _I, _plain old Bella Swan, was doing that to him. I am woman hear me roar! Okay that was over the top but still, yey for me.

"Whatever do you mean?" I said, confused though I felt my lip twitch before I fixed my face back into its innocent expression. While above the table I was playing innocent down below my foot reached his knee before slowly making its way down again. Now I know why Alice suggested this, it was fun!

He raised and eyebrow and smirked. "Oh is that how we're going to play it huh?"

"Play what? You're acting a little strange, you feeling okay? You do look kinda flushed." I wanted to applaud my abnormally good acting skills as I took his hand and rubbed soothing circles on his skin.

"Nope I'm fine, don't worry about it." He said nonchalantly. It was at that moment I felt something moving up my legs and my hand faltered in his and a shiver went up my spine.

"Uh..."

He smiled sweetly. "You're shivering, are you cold?"

Crap, I should have known he would turn this against me. "I'm good." I replied, trying to ignore his foot moving higher and higher up my leg. This continued on for a while, the both of us trying to act unaffected by the others actions. Finally the bill came and I quickly paid before Edward snuck his money in there.

We pulled on our jackets and left the place, saying good bye to the cheerful hostess as we passed by. My body was wound up tightly from the little game we played earlier and I wanted nothing more to kiss him.

When we reached his car I found my body being spun quickly before having my back being pushed against the passenger side door. His mouth latched onto mine possessively and he pinned my body between the car and his own. We made out heavily for a good three minutes before he pulled away, both of us breathing heavily.

"I've wanted to do that for the last twenty-minutes." He admitted to me with a grin that I reciprocated.

"Hmmm I wonder why?" I said coyly.

He chuckled. "You, my dear, are evil."

"I didn't hear any complaints."

"And you're not going to." He smirked before kissing my forehead and opening the door for me. Needless to say I was never going to be able to look at the Volvo the same way again. We sat there for a moment allowing the car to heat up and also deciding what to do next. It was just past eleven and Edward suggested we go to Port Angeles. While he was planning his own trip to Seattle with Emmett and Jasper next week to shop he thought we could check out some of the smaller shops there first.

We spent most of the afternoon window shopping and even took a walk by the pier. He managed to find a few gifts for his parents but mostly we just talked and walked leisurely around.

We got home just after five and suggested that I may as well just come into his place since my parents were either already there or would be shortly. Swallowing my nerves I agreed and followed slightly behind him as he opened the door. The most delicious smell met my nose and I couldn't help but hum in appreciation as we walked further into the house.

"Mmmmm that smells amazing." I said to him.

"Lets just hope it tastes alright." Esme said and I almost jumped in shock when she suddenly appeared out of no where. I regained my self and smiled politely at her.

"Well if the smell is any indication I'm sure it'll taste fantastic." I said honestly and Edward nodded in agreement.

"Why thank you Bella, its so nice to see you again." She said kindly, pulling me into a hug.

"Same here Esme. Thank you for having me and my family over." And thank you for not hating me for dating your son. I didn't say this and deep down I knew she wouldn't but I couldn't hlep but feel a bit insecure that she wouldn't like me for her youngest child, that I wasn't good enough for him. Her smile put my fears to rest.

"Oh its my pleasure, your parents aren't here yet but they should be soon. Excuse me I'm just going to check and make sure nothings burning." She turned and walked towards the kitchen. Edward began pulling us towards the stairs to I guess his room and we were half way up when we heard Esme's voice again. "Oh and Edward, your bedroom door stays open."

I saw a blush appear on his face as he mumbled a "Yes mom." before grabbing my hand and dragging me up the steps. I couldn't help but laugh at his face as we entered his room. As per instructions he left it open as he dumped the bags on his bed and headed towards his couch. He grabbed a remote and put on some soft music before holding out his hand, indicating he wanted me to join him.

When I reached him he grabbed onto my hand and pulled me down onto his lap and I couldn't help but laugh happily. He began nuzzling his face into my neck and I placed my cheek on top of his head and closed his eyes. I heard him inhale deeply and sigh.

"Edward, are you sniffing me?" I asked, amused.

"No." He mumbled but I laughed at the obvious lie. "Okay maybe." He finally admitted.

"Did I just hear correctly that my brother is going around sniffing people now? Wow Edward aren't we a little kinky!" Emmett boomed. The two of us looked up to see Emmett leaning against the door frame watching us while Rosalie stood beside him, rolling her eyes.

"Emmet can you keep your damn voice down. Remember that talk we had yesterday? You know the one about keeping your opinions to yourself." Edward said irritated.

"Whatever, I said I wouldn't say anything around the parents but in private your free game."

Edward shook his head in aggravation before deciding to ignore Emmett and burry his face into my neck again.

"God its sickening watching the two of you. I would say get a room but I guess you already did." He laughed at his own joke while Edward flipped him off. I laughed at that. Rose and I exchanged hellos before she thankfully dragged Emmett away. I liked him, don't get me wrong, but I wasn't ready to share Edward just yet since once my parents arrived we wouldn't be alone for the rest of the night.

About thirty minutes later Esme walked into the room and announced that not only were my parents here but that dinner would be served in a few minutes. She didn't seem to mind my current seat on her son, in fact she seemed fairly pleased before she walked out.

We made our way down the stairs, Emmett and Rosalie trailing closely behind us, our hands joined together tightly since we were both a little nervous. I saw my dad talking with Carlisle nearby and as soon as he saw us his eyes honed in on our hands and he frowned.

As we made our way to the dinning room Carlisle gave me a quick hug and kiss on the cheek in welcome. I thanked him as I did Esme and followed after him to the large table set up already with silverwear. I felt a little guilty for not offering to help. Edward, ever the gentleman, pulled out my chair for me before taking the spot next to mine, his hand searching mine under the table.

Dinner was actually very good, both in food and conversation. Even though Charlie sat directly in front of Edward, staring at him intently throughout the night, the topic of our new relationship actually never came up for which I was grateful. At one point I was bold and ran my foot up his leg as I did this morning. He sent me a warning glare and I couldn't help but giggle at his face. Still I stopped, even though I was all for a repeat of his actions this morning but I figured my dad wouldn't approve.

The conversation flowed effortlessly into the living room where we ate desert and were served our choice of hot beverages. I stayed nuzzled into Edward's side for the entire time. The night was winding down and even though it went much better than I thought it would I was ready to go home. Esme began to stand collect the cups but my dad stopped her.

"Let me get those Esme, you've been such a gracious host tonight you should relax. Edward my boy why don't you help me take these into the kitchen." My dad said kindly and Edward looked like he was about to be sick at the idea of being alone with him. My dad is smart I'll give him that but I didn't want him to scare him off so I spoke up.

"Why don't I help you dad." I said cheerfully, a fake smile on my face. I heard a throat clear and I turned to see Carlisle smiling.

"I'm sure Edward and your father can handle it Bella, don't worry about it." He said and I looked at him in shock while Edward gave him a look of betrayal. Realizing he couldn't get out of it he stood up, reluctantly giving up my hand, and grabbed the rest of the cups.

As my dad passed me I kicked his foot lightly and he glanced down at me. "Be nice." I hissed. He nodded but I got the distinct impression that my nice and his nice were two very different things. Edward's shoulders were hunched as he made his way to the kitchen while my dad looked positively gleeful.

When they were out of ear shot I looked at Carlisle questioningly. He merely smirked and Esme looked like she was trying not to laugh. Seeming to sense my worry Carlisle spoke. "Don't worry Bella Edward will be fine, talking with the girls father is a right of passage for all men." He said simply and I felt my mouth open in shock while everyone laughed.

"Your sending him into the lions den covered in BBQ sauce with a sign that says please eat me!" I said in an almost panicked voice. My father was an overall very nice man but he was smart and crafty when he needed to be.

"Don't worry honey, Edward will be fine I have complete faith he will come out of this unscathed. Remember when you met my father." Esme said to Carlisle and he laughed.

"Unfortunately, he kept calling me Carter all night and threatened to hang me up with fishing wire by my well lets just say certain parts my anatomy if I ever hurt Esme. He even pulled out his fishing pole to drive the point home." He said and I felt my eyes widen as I gulped, fearing for poor Edward. Seriously shouldn't they have been back by now, they were putting cups in a sink for gods sake.

Emmett shook his head. "That's nothing dad. Rosie's dad actually brought me outside and pointed to the spot on his property where he would be burying my body if I anything happened to his quote on quote 'sweet baby angel'." I looked at them in horror, acting as if this was some kind of competition. Whose father did the better job of putting the fear of God in them if they hurt their daughters. And men say women are complicated and hard to understand. Please please let Edward loose this one!

Rose scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Jeez what is with men thinking we can't handle ourselves? Believe it or not but women aren't as helpless as we're made out to be."

"I know you can handle yourself babe, its just a guy thing." Emmett said, putting his arm around her shoulders.

My mother leaned in and placed her hand on my knee. "Don't worry Bella, I had a talk with your father earlier and I made him promise not to say anything too bad or he would be hearing from me. He just wants to look out for you, its hard for him to accept you're a young woman now." She said gently. I nodded even though I still wasn't all that happy about it.

A few minutes later they returned, Edward following after my father. Dad looked pleased and even a little mollified while Edward looked nervous but smiled at me when he took he spot next to me. I grabbed his hand and tried to silently convey my apologies to him. In a bold move he pecked me on the lips and for that moment looking into his eyes no one existed in the room.

Of course that didn't last long as my dad coughed for the second time today to get our attention. "Esme, Carlisle it was been a wonderful evening, thank you for having us over."

"It was our pleasure Charlie, Renee. We should do this more often." Esme said pleasantly as everyone began to stand. Well I guess that means were leaving.

After a few more pleasantries we all walked to the door, my parents walking out first onto the porch. I pulled Edward outside with me before turning to them. "I'll be inside in a minute."I could see my dad wanted to protest but my mom dragged him away to the house. When they finally went inside Edward crushed me to his chest and gave me a proper goodbye kiss.

"What did my dad say to you?" I asked, worried.

He shrugged. "Nothing to bad and nothing I didn't expect. Well I was actually expecting far worse so I guess I lucked out." He joked.

"That's not answering my question, what did he say." I pushed.

"Don't worry about it." I raised and eyebrow and he sighed. "It was the classic what are your intentions with my daughter and something along the lines of if I ever hurt you in anyway he'd make it look like a hunting accident. Apparently he is an excelent shot." He admitted and I gasped. "Like I said it wasn't too bad and I'm fine I swear. Besides I'm never going to hurt you so it doesn't matter anyway." He said lightly.

I smiled at him took a leaf out of his book and nuzzled his neck for a moment. We didn't linger to long because I wouldn't put it past my dad to come back out looking for me.

"Can I drive you to school tomorrow?" He asked.

"I would love that but can you try and not drive like a psycho."

"I'll try but no promises." He chuckled and I couldn't help but groan which made him laugh more. I kissed him one more time and said our goodnights before running across the lawn and into my house.

I started up the steps when I heard my dad's voice, stopping me. "Hey Bells?"

I turned around and looked at him as he stood in the hall, leaning against the railing. "Ya dad?" I said nervously, fearing the worst. He looked at my mom who eyed him meaningfully before looking back at me and sighing.

"You really like him don't you." He said almost reluctantly.

I nodded my head. "Ya I really do."

"No man will ever be deserving of you but Edward's an all right guy and I guess if he makes you happy I'm okay with you two together." He seemed genuine and I fought back my tears. I walked back down the steps and hugged him tightly. The two of us didn't show this much emotion to one another often but he hugged me back tightly anyway.

"Thanks dad." I whispered. It was all that was needed to be said so we parted ways after that as we made his way to the living room. My mom walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"See I told you things would be fine. He's a good one, don't let go sweetheart." She said encouragingly.

I smiled. "Believe me I won't." Unless Edward ordered me away I knew I could never leave him. I don't think it was love just yet but I could easily see myself falling in love with Edward Cullen and I was pretty sure I was well on my way to doing just that.

All I had to do was jump off the edge and never look back.

**As per usual I shall ask, what do did you think? Worth the wait and the read, damn that was long. My head is just swimming with words I swear. Sorry I didn't update earlier today, I was finishing the last 100 pages of "Dead to the World", 4th book in the Southern Vampire Novel series, I'm also excited for true blood which comes back in a few weeks, yey! **

**Links to outfits will be on my profile and you will find out Bella and Edward's gifts to each other in the next chapter hehe. I was going to write more but I figured I needed to stop lol. **

**I'm off to get ready, going out to celebrate my sisters B-day woot so make my day and ****REVIEW! C'mon folks, show me you still love me. You do still love me right? Your choice of x-mas gifts if you review :D **


	14. Chapter 14: Merry New Tree

**Hey guys I am back! I got a new computer the other day (an HP woot lol) so I was finally able to finish this chapter, which is in three parts. **

**So read, review and enjoy! **

**__****PREVIOUSLY ON ONLINE OFFLINE **

_Bella was dragge doff with Alice and Rosalie for some Christmas shopping while grilling her on her relationship with Edward. All was revealed on how they really met and poor Bella was dragged into Victoria's secret. The next day was her first real date with Edward, in which they had brunch and spent the afternoon in Port Angeles. That night it was dinner with the parents in which Charlie had a little talk with our Edward, given that it is a right of passage for young men. There was still a week of school to go and the new couple discovered hanging out of windows can be fun! _

**Chapter 14: Merry New Tree**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off and the rarity of actual sunlight streaming through my window. It was Sunday December 20th and school had finally ended on Friday for the holiday season. This last week had been interesting in that Edward and I had gone 'public' with our relationship. To say some were surprised would have been an understatement considering for weeks we were at each other's throats.

Tanya specifically seemed generally pissed off since only a few days before we became a couple he had taken her to the winter formal. I saw her corner him while I waited by car him after school on Tuesday. Even though every fiber of my being was dying to run across the parking lot and drag him away I allowed him to handle it.

I could tell it was a heated conversation, on her part anyway, but eventually he just walked away and back to me. He had told me the gist of the conversation that night when I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me. She wanted to know why he was suddenly with me when he took her out. He tried to explain nicely and even apologized to her if she felt led on but she just started yelling obscenities. It was then that he just walked away and I'm glad he did because even though I felt that he could handle himself if Alice hadn't had a grip on my shoulder I would have joined in.

This, of course, hadn't stopped her eyes from roaming and viewing him like a piece of meat whenever she saw him. Luckily he is usually with me so she hadn't had another chance to talk to him and nor will she. I am most definitely not Tanya's favorite person at the moment.

Needless to say I found most of my classes for more entertaining than they were before, specifically biology. We spent half the time in that class passing notes or whispering under our breath. It really is good he's not just my boyfriend but lab partner since I hadn't heard a word of the lectures and that crap seems to come natural to him.

Is it sad that I have turned into one of those girls who can't stop making googlie-eyes at their boyfriend whether he's across the room or beside me?

Probably.

Do I care?

Not really.

I hit the snooze button so I could have another few minutes of sleep but what seemed like thirty seconds, when it was really five minutes, my alarm went off again. Sighing I shut it off and removed my lazy butt out of bed, stretching and yawning as I shuffled to the bathroom. After my shower I dried my hair and put it into two side braids to keep it out of the way.

I was going Christmas tree shopping with Edward, Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper today in Port Angeles. Alice, Jasper and Rosalie didn't need one since their parents had either already gotten one or had fake trees but wanted to tag along anyway. I had never had a real Christmas tree before, we usually bought a fake one every five years or so, so I was admittedly excited. I had my parent's credit card and my mom, while not joining us, was also generally excited. It seemed insignificant but it was something new.

When I had finished in the bathroom I stared at my closest for a moment deciding what to wear. I walked to my window and peaked out of the curtains and saw about a centimeter of snow on the ground. Since we would be outside for at least a little while I decided warm should be the main criteria for my wardrobe today. I chose a pair of skinny jeans that I could easily tuck into my brown boots and a tank top with a simple t-shirt and grey long sleeved shirt overtop.

I grabbed my purse, making sure everything was inside, before leaving my room and going quickly downstairs. When I walked into the kitchen the clock on the wall indicated it was just after nine o'clock so I still had about a half an hour to eat something before meeting everyone outside.

I had just finished my waffles when I heard movement upstairs and the shower running indicating my parents were waking up. Taking the plate to the sink I rinsed it quickly before going back towards the foyer. I grabbed the banister on the stairs and stepped up a few steps before calling up to whoever wasn't in the shower.

"I'm going out now to get the tree, see you guys later!"

"Alright Bells, pick out a good one or don't bother coming home." My dad teased back and I chuckled. My dad and I had been getting along better and even though I admit there were times I was a little bitter about what happened I could deal. I had planned on speaking with them right after New Years since I would be applying to some more Universities. I was sure would could come to a compromise some how.

"Will do!" I shouted back.

I grabbed my coat and boots from the front hall closet and put them on before grabbing gloves and a hat and slipping them on as well. I grabbed my bag and slipped through the door and into the chilly air. The sun wasn't as bright as it was an hour ago but it was still peaking through the clouds slightly lighting the snow up like crystals. I wasn't surprised to see both Jasper and Alice here already as they leaned against Emmett's jeep talking to Edward.

Alice waved and called over a greeting which I quickly returned. I smiled when Edward looked over at me and hurried my last few steps so I could get to him faster. He immediately pulled me into his arms and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead and then my lips. We hadn't been able to see each other yesterday since he, Emmett and Jasper decided to do their shopping that day. Alice being her usual hyper self stole Rosalie and I for a girls day of chick flicks and junk food. While I liked hanging out with those two, Rosalie's sarcastic humor and Alice's energetic mood contagious, I missed him greatly. What can I say I can't get enough of him.

"Good morning." He said as he turned me around and pulled me back into his chest and wrapped his arms around my middle, the exact same position our best friends were in at the moment. I think it was simultaneously to be closer and to keep warm.

"Morning. Where are Emmett and Rose?" I asked as he started playing with my braids, why I don't know but he usually likes to play with my hair for some reason. Though to be fair I do enjoy running my hands through his so I guess it's not just him.

"They're getting the chainsaw and bungee cords we need to get the trees from the farm to your house." Jasper said.

Thirty seconds later Emmett appeared with Rosalie, her arms carrying a small box with what I assumed were the cords while Emmett carried the chainsaw. I couldn't help giggle as Emmett began whistling _Jingle Bells _as he came closer, the chainsaw resting haphazardly over his right shoulder. All Emmett needed was a red suit and beard and he would look like psycho path Santa. I whispered my thoughts to Edward and he let out a big snort and muffled his laughter in my shoulder.

"Well now that Bella is here we can get this show on the road." Emmett said cheerfully, really looking like an overgrown kid in his excitement.

"Emmett you sure you know how to wield that thing?" Edward teased, pointing the machine on his shoulder. Emmett grinned and got a wicked glint in his eye and lowered it till it was in front of him.

"Are you questioning my masculinity _little _brother?" Edward merely shrugged but couldn't wipe the grin off his face. I looked over at Rose and saw her mouth 'men' before rolling her eyes. Alice caught my eye and we both turned away trying not to laugh.

Emmett revved the chainsaw suddenly and I covered my ears and backed further into Edward's chest while he held it up like he was a mighty warrior. Esme must have seen him do this out of a window or something because two seconds later she was on their porch hugging her sweater closer to her while her eyes narrowed at her eldest son

"Emmett Alexander Cullen you stop playing around with that chainsaw this instant before someone gets hurt!" She yelled.

Emmett hung his head while he turned it off, rubbing the back of his neck and avoiding eye contact with her. "Sorry mom." He mumbled while the rest of us tried to fight off our laughter over the big and powerful Emmett cowering in the presence of his 5'4, 115 pound mother.

"Do I need to get your father to accompany you today or do you think you can act like responsible adult?" She continued to scold. At this point Edward and I were leaning against each other in support, the two of us vibrating with the force of our withheld laughter.

"No mom." He mumbled again, his arms hanging limply at his sides, the chainsaw dangling a few centimeters off the ground. I would have felt sorry for him if it wasn't so funny.

"Good, don't let me catch you doing a stunt like that again young man." She sent one last glare before smirking and sending the rest of a wink before going back inside. As soon as we heard the click of the door the five of us burst into hysterics while Emmett gave us the stink eye.

"Oh laugh it up guys, bask in my humiliation."

"We plan on it." Edward said while Jasper and Alice nodded their heads in agreement. Rosalie, while smirking, was able to keep her composure and was rubbing his arm soothingly.

"Hey that could have just as easily been you Eddie."

"Yes but it wasn't because I'm not stupid enough to pull that crap on our front lawn." Edward retorted while his laughter began to calm down.

After everyone was done laughing Jasper and Alice moved their cars off to the side so Emmett could pull out his jeep. We were all riding in the jeep since his vehicle was the only one built to carry multiple large and heavy objects such as pine trees. Emmett was driving so Rosalie got the passenger seat leaving the four of us piled in the back. Since it only fit three people Alice ended up perched on Jasper's lap but it wasn't a strange site since she was often there anyway.

It didn't take long to get to Port Angeles between Emmett's manic driving, apparently a Cullen trait, and the conversations that flowed. The tree farm was just on the outskirts of the city surrounded by forest. We pulled into the parking lot, well the large patch of flattened snow, and saw that it was already filling with various cars.

When we got out I looked up at the giant sign overhead saying _LAZY J TREE FARM. _To the side of the gate entrance was a large sign listing the hours of operation and various other bits of information.

_**Tree Prices: $5 per foot **_

_**Chainsaw Rental: $10**_

_**Saw Rental: $5 **_

_**Tree cutting and/or hauling assistance: $15**_

_**Home Delivery: $50 **_

_**All Children under 14 must be escorted by an adult 18 or older **_

_**All machinery or saws must be handled by an adult 18 or older **_

_**No food or drink beyond the gate **_

_**No pets allowed beyond the gate**_

_**No throwing of snow or ice**_

Just as I finished reading the sign I felt Edward slip his hand into mine. "You excited?" His eyes were wide and bright and reminded me of the little boy deep inside.

"Definitely" I said. I looked up into his face and smiled as he tugged me along towards the entrance, the others trailing closely behind. There were kids running around with their parents and I could hear various groups laughing and talking while we walked through the rows of trees. It really was a beautiful winter day with the limited but still present sunshine and the light coating of snow on the ground. It was just below freezing but luckily there wasn't a cool wind ripping through making the cold almost enjoyable.

At some point Edward and I separated from the group while we leisurely walked around, comparing various trees and talking about random topics. This is one of the things I loved about our relationship, we could talk about pretty much anything for hours and never get bored or run out of things to say.

As we walked around in the seemingly endless maze of pine my eyes suddenly landed on _the _tree. It was just the right size, perfectly green, not too wide with rich needles and not a single bald spot on it. It was tall, ten feet at least but we had large ceilings so that wouldn't be a problem. It was perfection, as far as pine trees go. The little girl in me started skipping around it, hanging tinsel as I went and singing _Oh Christmas Tree. _

I smiled in triumph until I saw Emmett nearby looking at the same tree on the opposite end of the path, both of us roughly the same distance away. Our eyes met and I could see the challenge there. No way in hell was he getting _my _Christmas tree. That same little girl narrowed her eyes and grabbed her stuffed animal army and Barbie air force, creating a line of defense around her tree.

"Don't even think about it Emmett, the tree is mine I saw it first." I yelled, narrowing my eyes at him. Edward looked between the two of us and then at the tree before chuckling to himself. I see nothing funny about this!

"Is that a challenge Swan?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You bet your ass it is Cullen."

He got a devious look in his eyes before they cut to the man beside me. "Bro hold her down while I cut this baby, it'll look perfect in our living room." Emmett smirked at me and I'm pretty sure I growled. Who knew I could get to competitive and protective over a tree?

"Edward if you interfere in anyway angry grizzly bears will look tame compared to what I will unleash upon you."

I heard Edward gulp before dropping my hand and backing away with his hands raised in surrender. "Sorry Emmett you're on your own this time." Smart man. Very smart man. I got myself a keeper for sure.

"Et tu Brute?" Emmett said in shock, clutching his chest as if Edward had wounded him.

"What would you do in my position?" Edward said seriously and I saw Emmett nod his head reluctantly in agreement. That's right, both Cullen boys were too scared to go against their girlfriends and with good reason. Though I'm sure Rosalie could cause far more damage than me. Maybe not, I _really _wanted this tree.

It was like the old American western movies with the good guy, being me of course, facing down the bad guy, aka Emmett. The other was waiting to see if the other would draw first and rather than dirt and tumble weeds blowing by us it was snow drifts. However I was not about to let this turn into another Sergio Leone film with a five minute stand off of us just watching each other. I was going to make my move.

"Emmett Emmett Emmett, you are out of your league on this one." I declared before sprinting toward the tree, my feet for once going where they were supposed to. I caught Emmett off guard so it gave me a head start. His legs may be longer but he was bulky, my small stature allowing me to gain more speed even in the snow. It also helped that he had to lug that chainsaw around.

"Crap!" Emmett yelled as he started running but it was too late, I had already reached the tree, grabbing one of the branches. He huffed as he reached me. "That was cheating!"

"Alls fair in love and war. I told ya you were outta your league Emmett, better luck next time." I taunted while I did a little victory dance on the spot. I probably looked like a fool but I was too busy basking in the refreshing and oh so amazing pool of victory to care.

I felt Edward come behind me while he laughed, whether it was from my ridiculous dance or Emmett's face I didn't know. He wrapped his arms around me and I easily snuggled back into his chest. "Congratulations." He said before kissing the side of my head.

I turned around and beamed at him. "Thank you."

"Well maybe I don't feel like cutting down this tree." Emmett said, pouting and acting like a petulant child. I turned my head back to face him and give him the evil eye.

"No problem I'll do it." Edward said and I felt him shrug. I looked back at him and he winked. Yup, definitely a keeper. I turned my head a bit further and captured his lips with mine for a moment.

"Aw c'mon man you're fraternizing with the enemy!" Emmett complained.

"You know what they say Em, keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Edward pulled me closer to his body and tightening his hold, causing my breath to hitch as his lips came against my ear. "And what an enemy to have." He whispered for only me, causing all cognitive function to cease. Edward Cullen is a very dangerous man.

Edward let go but my mind and body were still stunned into silence for a moment. He walked over to Emmett and took the chainsaw out of his hands, plucked the safety goggles that were perched on Emmett's head and placed them over his eyes before he walked back to the tree. As he revved the machine to life I saw the other three walking towards us, Alice waving happily. I waved back and beckoned them to come over before turning my attention back to Edward.

He sent me another wink before beginning his cutting of the tree, the sounds echoing throughout the field while I backed further away from the pieces of flying wood. I suddenly had a vision of him in dirt covered jeans, heavy boots and a red flannel shirt chopping down a tree in the forest. Of course he got hot and had to remove his shirt, tucking it into the back of his pants, sweat now rolling down his back. Hmmm lumber jack Edward.

Lumberward.

I was shocked out of my fantasy when I heard a loud cracking sound as the tree fell onto the snow. I cringed, hoping it didn't damage the tree much and if so resolving to put that side of the tree facing a corner. Jasper and Edward grabbed the bottom and top of the tree and hoisted it off the ground so they could carry it to the entrance. I followed them while Rose and Alice dragged Emmett off to show him another great tree they saw. My tree is better.

We brought the tree to the entrance and after they measured it quickly I paid my fifty dollars for it before they placed it atop of Emmett's jeep, securing it tightly. We were about to go back and assist Emmett with carrying his tree when we saw him walking down the path, the tree held on his shoulders and Rosalie now in possession of the chainsaw. He set it down, acting as if it weighed nothing but I could tell he was playing it up, rubbing his shoulder when he thought no one was looking. Probably making up for being first emasculated first by his mother this morning and than earlier by me.

Emmett and Edward quickly paid for their tree and hauled up onto the roof of the jeep beside mine. Once it was secure we all got in and began the drive home, Edward and I replaying what happened with the tree stand off. This of course started another round of playful bantering between Emmett and I but it was all in good fun. I had only known Emmett just over a week but already I felt like he was the brother I never had.

It was just after noon when we passed into Forks so we picked up some food to go on the way back, deciding that after our trees were delivered we would all hang out in the Cullen basement. When we arrived home Charlie and Carlisle came out to assist the boys in bringing in the trees. Emmett tried to steal my tree…again…but I smacked his arms away and threatened to end his life.

After I ripped _my _tree away from him my mom gushed over ours as my dad and Jasper carried it into our living room that had conveniently been re-arranged while we were gone. After about five minutes of moving it around under Renee's and my supervision we finally found the perfect place for it. Luckily there wasn't any damage to it from its transport so I didn't have to hide part of it in a corner after all.

My mom walked up to me and hugged me to her side. "It's prefect sweetie, just what we needed for our first Christmas in Forks."

"It is perfect isn't." I whispered and I wasn't just talking about the tree.

**~*~CHRISTMAS DAY~*~**

I woke up Christmas morning to the smell of pancakes, maple syrup, fruit and coffee as I did every year since I was a child. I yawned and stretched as I looked over at the time. It was just after nine in the morning and if my stomach wasn't growling I would have gone back to bed for another hour. When I was a child I was up at six am even though I couldn't open any gifts until my parents woke up. I spent that time arranging the gifts into specific piles and then shaking them trying to figure out what I got. If my parents were luckily I would wake them up at 7:30. Ten years later I've learned the art of patience.

Who am I kidding I'm just a girl who likes her sleep even during the holidays.

Running my hands through my hair, something I did more often now thanks to being around Edward, I got up and shuffled my way to the door. I didn't bother changing since we always ate breakfast and opened gifts in the pjs my mother always gave us on Christmas Eve. The only difference was last night the Cullen's had been with us.

I had groaned in embarrassment when my mom made me open my pjs in front of Edward and the rest of the Cullens. It wasn't that I had to show off my Christmas sleeping wear or even that they had dancing elves on the pants. No it was that my mother, without my knowledge, had decided to include the Cullens in this tradition and got me and Edward matching pjs. Yes mom, I get your happy we're a couple believe me I am too but really, matching pajamas?

Luckily Edward just chuckled while he graciously promised my mom he would wear them that night to bed. At first I thought maybe he was just saying that as to not hurt my mom's feelings, I would have understood, but that wasn't the case. When he came to his window last night, a new nightly ritual for us, he was wearing them and I have to admit he looked adorable in his red shirt and elf pants.

Carlisle and Esme seemed to genuinely like theirs and Esme even mentioned she may just continue this tradition in the following years. While Carlisle, Esme and Edward were laid back and composed with their thanks Emmett, on the other hand, was way to ecstatic to be wearing pjs with cute little penguins on them. He hugged my mom and proudly held them up for everyone to see but he wasn't teasing or making fun. I didn't find a single fake glint in his eye, he really wanted to wear them. I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of beefy Emmett walking around in penguin pants.

When I reached the kitchen I smiled at the plate already waiting for me, my mom and dad already sitting down with mugs of coffee in their hands. There was a jug of orange juice in the middle along with the syrup and a small bowl of fruit; Strawberries, Kiwi, Peaches and Melon piled together. I sat down and grabbed the syrup, smothering my food in its sugary goodness before topping it with fruit and pouring my drink.

"I was wondering when you were going to get up." My mom said while I took my first bite, moaning ridiculously loud. Overall my mom wasn't much of a cook and my father was worse, which is why I usually have kitchen duty, but her pancakes were heaven. After a couple of bites and a quick sip of juice I answered.

"I would have been down sooner but the sugar plum faeries tried to take their revenge on me for destroying their ginger bread home last year. They cornered me with sharpened candy canes before they tied me down with tinsel and gagged me with a candy apple." My face was completely serious even though I wanted to smile. In order to resist doing so I took another bite.

My father started simultaneously laughing and chocking on his coffee while my mom giggled. "Oh dear, how ever did you manage to escape?" My mom asked, playing along.

"The elves." I said simply.

"The elves? You mean Santa's elves?" My dad finally recovered a bit but I saw him wipe a tear away from his eye, his body still slightly shaking with laughter.

I nodded and took another bite. "Yup, the big man and I are like this." I crossed two fingers together. "I'm surprised you didn't her the struggle in my room, there had to be at least half a dozen of them."

"Well I'm glad to see you made it out."

"So am I. It's a Christmas miracle!" I said happily before laughing along with them. I'm a dork but hey its Christmas I can indulge a little in my inner child.

After the three of us finished eating, piling the dishes into the sink to be washed later, we congregated in the living room around my _perfect _tree. Our tree wasn't overdone or had any grand scheme or design to it. It was simply decorated with multi-coloured lights, some tinsel and various ornaments we had collected over the years. It was completely random and I loved it completely.

We sat down and started exchanging gifts, hugging one another and saying thank you each time. I didn't need or ask for much but I got a good haul this year. Some nice clothes, books, a necklace and an iPod touch. This didn't take long and by the time we had cleaned up all the wrapping and I carried my stuff into my room it was only quarter to eleven.

Usually my mom and I, well mostly me but she assists, would be working on Christmas dinner but we were going over the Cullens this year. The Hales were also joining us and I was glad the Cullens had a large home, it was going to be full today. It was strange having someone else cook for me but also nice since I could relax a little before going over at two.

I walked over to my lap top and turned it on so I could start putting my music on my new iPod. While everything was loading I grabbed my cell phone and hit Alice's name so I could wish her a Merry Christmas since I couldn't do it in person. Both Alice and Jasper were out of town for Christmas visiting relatives. Jasper was in Texas while Alice was in New Hampshire. She would be back on the 29th and Jasper on the 30th, just enough time for Alice to get her house ready for her party on New Years eve.

She picked up on the second ring. "Merry Christmas Bella!"

I chuckled at her enthusiasm but couldn't stop smiling. "Merry Christmas to you to Alice. How's New Hampshire?"

At this she went into every detail of her holiday so far. She especially loved talking about her little cousins alternating between adoration and annoyance. Adoration for when she read them a story at bed time and annoyance when Luke apparently puked all over her new shoes. At first they thought he was ill but Alice found an empty bag of cookies behind his bed that he clearly ate.

We talked for a good thirty minutes, well after she stopped laughing over Emmett's love for the penguin pants, before hanging up. I called Jasper to wish him a Merry Christmas but he, thankfully, didn't feel the need to go into the same amount of detail as his pixi girlfriend. He was enjoying Texas, missed Alice as well as Edward and I and was exited to go horseback riding this afternoon. I giggled as I envisioned Jasper in a cowboy hat.

When I got off the phone I hooked up my iPod to my computer, began the download while I went to the bathroom to take a shower. When I got out I debated on what to wear knowing dinner was going to be slightly more formal than what we usually have but I also wanted to be comfortable. I left my hair down in waves but clipped the sides to give it a bit of shape.

I chose to wear my one favorite dark blue bootlegged jeans and my new beige sweater that was long enough it could probably pass for a short dress. I partnered it with a silver belt and a pair of black kitten heels. It was casual but nice and hopefully appropriate.

I lounged around my room for a while, listening to music and playing around with my new iPod. It was almost two when I emerged from my room, a bag of presents for Edward, Emmett and Rose. My mom nodded in approval of my outfit as she opened the door for my dad and me since he also had his hands full with gifts. As we trekked across the lawn I saw another car there that I assumed belonged to the Hales.

Esme opened the door with her usual welcoming smile and pulled Renee in for a hug. "Merry Christmas! You are just in time the Hales arrived only moments ago." She ushered us in, giving both Charlie and I a hug as we shuffled past her. She led us into the living where I saw Carlisle talking to two people I had never met so naturally I assumed these were Rosalie's parents.

Rose was the splitting image of her mother, both blonde, tall, hourglass figure and beyond gorgeous. The only feature that Rose seemed to have obtained from her father was his piercing blue gaze, where her mother's eyes were a light hazel. They introduced themselves as Marcus and Heidi Hale and I quickly exchanged hellos with them.

I looked around the room but I didn't spot Edward, Rose or Emmett. I was confused until I felt Esme grab my hand and lead me away from the parents who had now engaged in conversation. "They're upstairs dear in their room, you can just go on up." She said, clearly reading my mind.

"Alright, thank you Esme."

"No problem." She said. I turned to go up the steps when I heard her voice calling me again. I turned and looked at her. "I just wanted to say that you look lovely, that sweater suits you."

I blushed but smiled at her. "Thank you." She nodded and headed back into the living room. I went up the steps quickly, anxious to see Edward. I passed by Emmett's room and I heard voices but I skipped passed them for now and headed to the end of the hall.

Edward's door was shut but I could hear the faint sounds of music coming from inside, the sounds of jazz floating through the wood. I knocked lightly on the door and immediately heard the padding of feet from inside. Edward opened the door looking all kinds gorgeous. He had white collared shirt with a light blue pattern on with black slacks and a dress jacket.

He pulled me into his room and I barely had time to put my gifts down on the ground before I was engulfed in his arms. We embraced for a minute before he pulled back and kissed me. "Merry Christmas." He mumbled into my lips.

"Merry Christmas."

He took my hand and led me to his bed, I kicked off my heels before he pulled me down so I was lying on his chest. He started playing with the sleeve of my sweater. "Is this new?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yup, I got it today."

"I like it." He said gently and I smiled up at him, mumbling my thanks while I claimed his lips again. We made out for a few minutes before he pulled away, running his hand through his hair nervously.

I sat up. "Are you alright?"

He nodded but still looked nervous. "Ya I'm fine. Ummm do you want your gift now?" Was this why he was nervous?

I smiled and nodded. "Sure I have yours with me as well." As I bent over the bed to grab his gift from the bag I now began to feel nervous. Was it enough? Would he like it? When I first purchased it my nerves were about its delivery and not how it would be received. His gift had arrived last Wednesday luckily, I was deathly afraid something would happen to delay the delivery but luck was on my side.

When I pulled back up, his gift in my hand, I saw him walking back over to me from his desk. He sat down and opened his legs, gesturing for me to sit in between them. I scooted over and nestled my back against his chest, his arms coming around me as he placed his gift on my lap.

It was nicely decorated with shiny blue paper and a silver bow on top. It was rectangular and long but not very big. "Did you wrap it yourself?" I asked, curious. It was exceptionally wrapped and while mine looked nice you could tell I wasn't the best. I turned my head so I could look at him and he grinned.

"Yup, c'mon open it before I have a panic attack here." He teased but there was an undertone of seriousness there.

I turned back to the gift and began to remove the paper. I had begged him not to get me anything expensive or over the top and I hoped he listened. When the paper was off to the side I was holding a cardboard box with no indication on the outside what it was.

I opened it quickly and saw first another smaller box on top of sheet music. I smiled as I picked up the music for _Bella's Lullaby_, my eyes scanning the notes. "I wrote the song for you, it's only right that you have it." I heard him whisper in my ear.

"Thank you." I gave him a kiss on the cheek before setting it back into the boox and picking up the smaller package. I opened it up and smiled widely. Inside was a thick silver charm bracelet with six charms already attached. I pulled it out and examined closely. There was a golden swan, computer, book, shoe, pool table and some weird woman thing that confused me.

"Do you like it?" He asked, barely concealing his anxiety.

I nodded enthusiastically. "I love it!" I meant it. His hand came around and took it from my hand, unclasping it before bringing it up to my left wrist and securing it gently there. "Will you tell me why you chose these charms?"

"Well the swan is fairly obvious." He said with a chuckle before continuing. "When I ran this idea past Alice she loved it and made me promise to get a charm that would represent her so I chose the shoe since she's a shopaholic deformity of nature." I couldn't help but laugh in agreement. "The book is because I know how much you love to read and write. The pool table represents that night after the winter formal dance when you kicked my butt at the pool table. The weird looking woman represents your astrological sign, I tried to find something better looking but this was the best one. Last but not least the computer represents how we first met, when you entered my life." Okay complete swoon!

I turned my head and kissed him on the lips. "Thank you again, I truly love it." He smiled before letting out a gust of breath, mumbling something that sounded like 'thank god'. 'Okay time for you to open your gift."

I spun around so I was still between his legs but facing him while I grabbed his gift and placed it on his lap. He ripped open the paper like a little boy and I couldn't help but laugh. He opened the container and took out a brown leather bound music folder for his sheet music. When I saw it in the music store I knew I had to get it for him, I was even able to have the leather engraved/stitched with his name in black lettering.

He ran his hand across the cover before opening it slowly, revealing several dozen brand new blank music sheets for him to use. On the inside of the cover was another engraving, this time a quote. Back when he was still just EC to me I spent an hour on google one day, bored out of my mind, looking up random quotes about life, love, humor, religion and pain. In this case I came across one quote surrounding music that made me think of him.

"_Most people live and die with their music un-played. They never dare to try."_

I could see him reading the words over and over and suddenly I got nervous when after a minute he didn't say anything. I cleared my throat awkwardly while my right hand fiddled with my new charm bracelet. "Ummm do you like it?"

He looked up and set the book aside before framing my face in his hands and kissing me deeply. I let out an embarrassing moan and I felt him chuckle before he placed one last chaste kiss on my lips.

"It's perfect, thank you." He gave me a warm smile that I couldn't help but return. He placed the boxes onto his side table before tugging me forwards and back into his arms. "Get back here, we won't have much longer alone before we have to be sociable." I laughed but he was probably right so I was going to enjoy my alone time with him

We sat there for a while talking while music lightly filled the room. We talked about our mornings and what we did with our families. We both laughed at our practically identical conversations with our best friends this morning and the similar visions of cowboy Jasper.

About twenty minutes later I heard the thrumping of footsteps coming towards us. "Here comes Emmett." Edward mumbled. A second later his brother burst through the door much like the first day I met him. I couldn't help but wonder how I hadn't heard him coming that first time and then I realized I was a little pre-occupied.

Emmett was black slacks, a white collared shirt with a black vest and red tie on top. He would have looked like a very respectable business man if it weren't for the large Santa hat perched on top of his head, the white cotton ball on the tip dangling to the side. In true Emmett fashion he didn't look the slightest bit uncomfortable or embarrassed about his head accessory. In fact, he looked proud.

Rosalie looked beautiful as usual. Her hair was up in an elegant bun with a few pieces coming out at various points. She had on a knee length black and white sweater dress with a turtle neck. She looked sophisticated, high class but still sexy all at the same time. Her makeup was light and not overdone.

"Merry Christmas Baby Bell!" Emmett said loudly, marching over and dragging me away from Edward and into a bone crushing hug, my feet lifting off the ground. Emmett started calling me Baby Bell that afternoon after Christmas tree shopping when we were watching a movie. He found out about my love for Baby Bell cheese and him being the genius he is, his words not mine, said it matched perfectly to my name.

"Em...can't….breath." I choked out.

"Can you not crush my girlfriend?" Edward said irritably. Two seconds later I was on the floor and in a different set of arms, air making its way gloriously through my lungs.

Emmett grinned and hugged Rosalie to his side. "Sorry about that Bella it's just Christmas is my favorite holiday and I get excited."

I chuckled and shook my head. "No problem Emmett, I'm kind of used to having my bones crushed regularly now. Has anyone told you anabolic steroids are really bad for you?"

"You wound me Baby Bell! No steroids for these babies, just tough love." He kissed each arm. I heard Edward snort behind me and Rose mumble what sounded like 'gorgeous idiot'.

I shook my head before bending over and retrieving the bag with their presents. When Emmett saw what I was doing his entire face lit up and I swear he was barely containing himself from ripping the boxes from my hands. I twirled his gift in my hands, taunting him and I couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

I decided to take pity on him and handed him the gift. "Merry Christmas Emmett_."_

He took it eagerly and ripped open the paper quickly before pulling out the Sea Hawks jersey. His face lit up with a huge smile. "Suh-weeeet! Thank you Baby Bell."

"I got the largest size, I hope it fits." I said nervously.

He threw the box on the floor and I saw Edward's eyes narrow on the mess on his floor. Emmett placed the santa hat on the bedside table so he could throw it over his head and slipped in on. I sighed in relief that it fit. "Fits just fine. Thank you again, I actually needed a new one."

"Really?" I looked at him skeptically but I was surprised when Rosalie answered me.

"He really did Bella, he got chicken wing sauce and other forms of male bonding junk food all over his last one. If you didn't get him one I would of just so he could through the repulsive thing out once and for all."

"Baby I'm not throwing it out, a true fan keeps all his jerseys no matter what state they are in." She raised an eyebrow daring him to stop her from throwing it out and he looked rightfully scared. "Well I guess there are always some exceptions."

Rose sent me a wink before I turned around and grabbed her two gifts. "Merry Christmas Rosalie."

She smiled at me as she first placed the larger box on the bed and opened up the smaller one on top. She pulled out her bracelet and examined it before giving a nod of approval and slipping it on. "Thank you Bella its beautiful." She turned the larger present and a full on grin made its way onto her face when she examined the box with her model car in it.

"Cool Rosie, let's take it out and see how well it rolls." Emmett said, excited for what I guess he saw as a new item to play with. She scowled before placing the box gently down and walking over to him, smacking him on the side of his head. "Hey! Babe what was that for?"

"It's a collectable Emmett not a toy, it stays in the box." She rolled her eyes before giving me a small one armed hug and another whisper of thanks.

Emmett grumbled, "Looks like a toy to me." But promptly shut up at her death glare. Not one to be down for long he perked up and walked out of the room quickly. I looked at the doorway for a moment before looking back at Edward in confusion wondering why he left. He just shrugged.

A minute later Emmet re-appeared with his own gift and I tried very hard not to laugh as I viewed what had to be a whole roll of tape securing the package. Edward didn't even bother trying not to laugh as I felt his chest shake. "Ummm Emmett did you wrap this yourself." I said gently.

He nodded, looking so proud. "Yup! Rosie and I combined our gifts into one box for ya. Merry Christmas!" He said as he handed me the box.

I took it from his outstretched hands and placed it on the bed, examining it for any possible opening I could use to actually un-wrap the thing. I looked over at Edward and grinned, seeing he was doing the same thing as me. "Dr. Cullen I am going to need a pair of scissors stat!" I barked at him. He looked stunned at first before chuckling as he quickly went over to his desk and opened a drawer, pulling out a pair of black scissors. "Hurry we're losing him!"

He put them in my waiting palm. "Your scissors Dr. Swan."

I dug the scissors into various areas, ripping the tape away and taking chunks of wrapping paper with it. I ripped the rest of the paper away only to groan to see the plain box had its lid being held together with yet more tape. I looked up at Emmett who grinned and shrugged. I took the scissors one last time and removed the tape, finally opening the gift.

I couldn't stop laughing when I picked up the large package of Baby Bell cheese. "Oh Emmett how did you know?" I gushed, laying it on a little thick but he seemed to enjoy it.

He waved his hand around as if it were nothing. "I just know these things."

"I thought that was Alice." I joked, opening the package and plucking out of the cheese circles, peeling back the wax and taking a bite. I offered some to the others but Emmett was the only one who accepted.

He took a bite. "No Alice is a deformity of nature with her damn freaky premonitions." He shrugged. "But she's our deformity so what are going to do."

I went back to the box, nibbling as I went and picked up the small and absolutely adorable stuffed husky dog. "That there is the mascot for U of W, go Huskies!" Emmett cheered.

"Thanks Em I love it." I said, finishing off my cheese so I could cuddle with the Husky while I continued my open bi-pass present surgery. I pulled out the First Season to Sex and the City and a bottle of Dior Hypnotic Poison perfume. These were definitely Rosalie's gifts.

"I told you no woman should go without seeing at least a few episodes of that show." She said and I nodded, promising I would watch it after the new year. I sniffed the fragrance of the bottle and moaned. I've never been a huge user of perfume, preferring body sprays, but damn this stuff smelled amazing. I looked up and saw Rosalie looking all smug, clearly knowing what I was thinking.

I thanked them both profusely and the four of us chilled in Edward's room for a little while, Edward and I wrapped up on the bed while Rose and Em took to the leather love seat. We exchanged stories of past Christmases and what Rose and Em would be up to once they left on the third. I won't deny I was really going to miss them when they leave.

I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Edward called.

Esme poked her head through and smiled, looking gorgeous in her deep jade dress. "Dinner will be in about an hour, how about you guys come down and socialize with the old people for a while huh." She teased.

We all went to get up and I saw Esme's eyes widen as she took in Emmett. "Emmett remove that jersey and hang it in your closet before you come down please." Though she is asking you can hear the demand in her voice.

"But mom Bella gave it to me as a gift!" It really is funny how much this nine-teen year old guy manages to sound like he's nine again.

"And it is a lovely gift." She says to me before narrowing her eyes at him. "However it is not appropriate for today while we have guests, you can wear it tomorrow if you like. Until then, it goes in your closet." At this she turned around and left, leaving no room for discussion.

We followed after her, stopping for a minute to allow Emmett to hang up his shirt and Rosalie to pack away the car. The living room was beautifully decorated and unlike our home Esme seemed to adhere to a theme of gold and red this year. Every surface had some sort of center piece and the tree stood proudly in the corner, not as good as ours of course.

"I love your tree Em." I teased as we walked down the steps.

"Next year Swan, next year." He threatened.

I turned my head and smirked. "And next year will wield the same result Cullen."

"Children behave." Edward said in amusement.

Esme must have gone back into the kitchen because when we arrived in the living room everyone else was seated. Unfortunately there were only seven seats in the living room for ten people, nine if you did not count Esme who was busy in the kitchen; three on the couch, two on the love seat and two separate chairs.

Emmett and Rose seemed to find the solution when he merely pulled her onto his lap on the chair as if her father wasn't a few feet away. Edward gave me a questioning stare and eyed the only free spot next to my parents on the couch. I shrugged and gave him a reassuring smile as he sat down and slowly brought me down with him onto his lap.

Edward eyed my dad warily but luckily he seemed determined to ignore that his daughter was sitting on her boyfriends lap. Either he's accepted it and knows he can't say anything to really change it or the he felt comfortable with the power of the talk he had with Edward that first night. Perhaps both.

My hands made their way into his hair as I lightly stroked it, the conversation flowing pleasantly in the room. The hour seemed to pass by fairly quickly and soon Esme appeared in the doorway, wiping her hands on a towel.

"Well dinner will be ready in about ten minutes. Boys can you please set up the dinning room table. The good china." She turned and went back to the kitchen.

I stood up so Edward could move and do as Esme asked, or rather ordered. He gave me a quick kiss on my temple before I sunk into the now vacated seat while he followed his brother into the other room. The couch was comfortable no doubt about that but I preferred my previous seating arrangement a little more.

Almost ten minutes later to the dot Esme was announcing dinner was ready and I'm not afraid to admit I think I may have drooled just a little bit. The Cullens dining room table could fit ten people snuggly but any more than that and it probably would have been uncomfortable. Esme and Carlisle sat at each end of the table while Rosalie and my parents made up one side, the rest of us sitting opposite of them, Edward to right. I was just thankful there wasn't a 'kids' table.

Carlisle asked us to say a grace first, something that I haven't done since grandma Swan died. Religion wasn't a major influence in my home growing up but I had nothing against it, though I consider myself more of an agnostic. Still I bowed my head in respect and murmured amen when he finished.

The food smelled and looked absolutely mouthwatering and I'll admit I had a very small lunch today just so I could eat as much as I could. What can I say, turkey is pure heaven and I know I'll be sleeping deeply tonight.

The first few minutes was spent in comfortable silence while people loaded their plates with the occasional request for someone to pass an item. Emmett looked like he was building a miniature mountain with the amount of food he was plating, I got full just looking at it. I wondered if his muscles on his arms were actually little hollow rooms that he stored food in. Maybe he dragged it back to his room and rationed it so he could hibernate like a bear.

The conversation flowed easily and I actually enjoyed talking to the Hales. Mr. Hale was the chief of police in Forks and a cop in Seattle before that. He moved his wife and, at the time, seven year old daughter when he wanted a safer place for them to live. Still he had some really interesting stories from that time and even a few from Forks though it wasn't exactly known for its crime waves.

Once dinner was eaten, I had two helpings myself though that was only half of what Emmett ate, we had desert with a choice of pumpkin, raspberry, rub-barb or pecan pie. Since Esme cooked Carlisle was on dish duty and I insisted on helping him, dragging Edward with me. It didn't take long with the three of us and after we joined the others in the living room, Edward and I on the nearby window seat since all the seating was taken.

It was going on eight o'clock when Esme leaned forward and looked at Edward and I. "Honey do you think you good play us some Christmas carols on your piano." She asked sweetly.

I felt him shrug. "Sure."

He grabbed my hand and led me towards the library/music room that I had been a few times now, our families following behind us. They gathered around the piano and while I planned to stand with the others Edward insisted I sat with him on the bench.

Edward started with Jingle Bells, adding a little more complexity to it with his own back harmony being sewn into it. We probably went through all the most popular and loved songs and he indulged Emmett's request for 'Grandma got run over by a reindeer'.

He played for over an hour and I thought he was done until he began playing my Lullaby. I couldn't help but lean my head onto his shoulder while he played my song, a content smile on my lips.

When the last note vibrated through the room he stretched and cracked his knuckles a little. "I think I need to stop before my fingers fall off." He joked.

"Of course honey thank you." Esme said.

"Edward, what was that last song you played I didn't recognize it but it was beautiful." My mother asked.

I blushed and I saw a hint of blush appear on his cheeks as well. Emmett started laughing while he looked at us. "Hey they are both blushing, now you gotta spill."

Edward cleared his throat and regained his composure. "Actually that was my own composition Renee." I couldn't help be proud of him, he was so talented.

She gasped but smiled. "Really? Wow I must say you are very talented Edward. Does it have a title?"

I blushed again but I saw him smile. "Bella's Lullaby." His voice was confident and he gave me a gentle smile.

There was a chorus of awwws from the mothers but I heard Emmett let out some weird whining sound. I looked at him in confusion but I saw he was giving Edward the stink eye. "Dude you composed your girl her own song? Can you make the rest of us look any worse?"

I couldn't help but laugh while Edward actually looked a little smug and I swear I saw Carlisle gave him a wink. "Well if you hadn't quit the piano lessons mom put us in after a month maybe you could."

"Whatever." He mumbled_. _

The night ended soon after that, everyone was tired thanks to the tryptophan in the turkey. I wished the Cullens and Hales a Merry Christmas while Emmett, Rose, Edward and I made quick plans to see a movie tomorrow night.

When I walked into the house I went straight to my room and quickly changed into a pair of silk pajama's. I met Edward as usual at our windows and we talked for a few minutes for saying good night. Of course I had to go and be cheesy and blow him a kiss but he played along and caught, placing it in his pocket.

As I settled into my sheets I grabbed my notebook and opened it to the next blank page. I was tired but I wanted to write something about today, which was without the best Christmas I have ever had and I knew it was because of the company I was with. With this thought I began to write.

_It isn't the flowing ribbons_

_Draped and curled with extra care_

_Or the fine and fancy bows _

_Tied with ornamental flare _

_It isn't the label on the box _

_The sum of the money spent_

_Or anything that shows the length_

_To which you obviously went_

_The beauty of a Christmas gift _

_Cannot be seen at all _

_For the loveliness of giving _

_Is a feeling, grand and tall_

_It's the genuine offer of love _

_The yearning to make a connection_

_A show of honest gratitude _

_A display of sincere affection _

**~*~NEW YEARS~*~**

I arrived at Alice's New Years Eve day with Edward just after two in the afternoon, my gifts for her and Jasper in my hands. Since Jasper didn't arrive till late last night Alice and I hadn't exchanged gifts, waiting for Jasper to be home so the four of us could do it together. Edward and I were early for the gift exchange and catch up and after we were going to help with any last minute details before Rose and Emmett arrived to get ready with us.

When we walked into the living room I gasped in shock at the change since I felt like I was walking into a night club. There were lights strung up on the walls, the furniture was draped in deep purple sheets. A large stereo sat in the corner and the surfaces were decorated with a variety of center pieces and confetti. "Alice what did you do!" I said in shock. I looked over at Edward and while his eyes were wide he also didn't look surprised.

She skipped to the center of the room and looked around. "You think it's too much?" She asked, perplexed. She turned her wide eyes on me and I shook my head.

"No its perfect just a shock. How on earth did you do all this?"

"Do you know who your talking to Bells?" She asked, putting a hand on her hip.

I guess she was right, I shouldn't have been surprised that Alice could pull this off. "My mistake."

Alice led the way to the basement which was decked out pretty much the same as upstairs. She gestured to the couch, that was pushed more to the side allowing for more room for people to gather. Upstairs would be where the majority of the dancing would be. The kitchen and dining room was where all drinks and food must be kept. I know she was providing a spiked punch but other than that it was a BYOB.

We sat down and took out the gifts we got for one another. Jasper was thrilled with his chess set and he got me the first three books in the Wheel of Time series that I've been wanting to read.

While Edward and Jasper exchanged Alice handed me my gift that was wrapped with a million meters of ribbon and interesting tiny figurines tied to it. She opened her gift first and squeeled when she pulled out the powerpuff dolls, giving each a big squeeze. She picked up the small jewelry box gently and gasped when she opened it. She took it out and examined the engraving and I saw her eyes get a little glossy when she saw the silver circle with BFF engraved into it.

"Bella thank you so much!" She whispered, before pulling me into a hug so tight that it rivaled Emmett's.

"You're welcome Alice, love ya powerpuff."

"Love you too." She whipped a single tear before unclasping it and putting it on. Once done she clasped her hands together. "Okay open your gift."

I laughed while I spent a good two minutes trying to get through the ribbon. Luckily after that was done it was smooth sailing and I was able to open it quickly. I pulled out a small but beautiful glass statue of a man holding a woman above him.

"The description at the store said it was Romeo and Juliet and I know how much you love both the movies and plays. Plus it won't clash with your room."

I smiled. "Thanks Alice I love it." I was about to put it back when she stopped me, taking it out of my hands.

"There's one more thing in the there." She said.

I looked at her in confusion because when I looked inside I had only seen the figurine. I examined the contents again and a first I thought she was joking but then I saw the small card. I pulled it out and read it at least five times before laughing.

_Get out of one outfit card_

This is what was printed onto the card along with a flower and a little cartoon woman. "Alice are you for real?"

She nodded. "Yup. Just think of it as a get out of jail free card but for fashion. Present this at any time and you will not have to wear whatever outfit I have chosen. I cannot complain and I cannot threaten you into it. However its only good for one time so don't waste it. Oh and it doesn't expire."

I laughed again and hugged her. "I love it and I'll be sure to save it for something good." This was probably my favorite gift after the charm bracelet from Edward. It was personal and completely Alice, plus I have a feeling it will come in handy one day.

After we deposited our gifts temporarily in Alice's room, since the upstairs was off limits, we helped Alice with any last minute details. Alice's parents were going to be in Seattle tonight but they knew she was having a party. They probably knew kids would be drinking but Alice said they subtly hinted that everyone should have a safe ride home. To accomplish this Alice was making anyone who drove deposit their keys in a bowel which she would later put away. You had to go through her to get your keys and if your drunk than tough luck.

Rose and Emmett arrive around 3:30 and while the boys were charged with a few more things to do Alice dragged Rose and I to administer her torture. I mean make overs.

I washed and straightened my hair this morning like Alice asked so she could do with it as she pleased. Rose grabbed a magazine and crawled onto the bed, resting on her stomach while she began to read. Alice retrieved our dresses from the closet, hanging them up on the doors. Why I don't know but I know not to mess with Alice when she is in makeover mode.

Alice took my shoulders and forced my body down onto her chair in front of her vanity desk and mirror. Okay Bells just sit there and…"

"And let you work your magic, ya ya I know the drill by now Alice."

While Rosalie snorted from behind her magazine while Alice pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at me in the mirror. "Smartass." She mumbled.

She began working on my hair which only took maybe fifteen minutes since it was already dry and straightened. She parted my hair before pulling it into low side ponytail but not before she put this little device under my hair to raise it a bit. She took her curling iron and gave the pieces a healthy wave while leaving a few pieces hanging out.

While she worked on her hair Rose came over and did my makeup. She gave me a smoky eye look with a dash of bronze colouring in there to match my dress. Some mascara and very little blush later, since I supply enough on my own, I was ready for my dress.

I waited to change while Rose and Alice took their turns getting ready. I went through Rosalie's hair with the straightening iron since it was easier this way. She was leaving it pin straight and down and had on some magenta eye shadow that made her eyes pop and look almost violet in colour.

Alice did her usual spikey hair-do, adding some cute ruby hair pieces in a few spots. Her make-up was similar to mine but without the bronze and her lips were a ruby red.

Once she was satisfied with how we looked it was time to get into our dresses. I was happy I was allowed to pick my own, even if they had offered me their opinions in the process.

The dress was different than what I was used to but I did love it The colousing was a swirling of black, white and various shades of bronzes. It had two thick straps that plunged into a semi-deep V into my chest, nothing too revealing but one that required the built in bra. Just under my chest was a black strip with a bow that added more shape to the dress. It reached down to about my knees and flowed both elegantly but still flirty around me. Alice insisted on heels but luckily I found a pair of black stripped peep toe heels with a thick three inch heel. The only jewelry I had on was the charm bracelet Edward gave me for Christmas since I never took it off unless I was showering or sleeping.

Rosalie's had chosen a purple tube dress that was layered in slants creating a smooth but spiked design to it. It ended I few inches above her knee and was paired with strappy silver/pink tinted heels that put her at nearly six feet.

Alice's dress was surprisingly simple, jet black in colour that had two thin straps secured by a silver emblem the middle of her chest and around her neck. However, she did spice it up a little with bright red pumps and colourful bracelets on both arms. She honestly looked like a beautiful but flirty china doll. Like Edward called me a few weeks ago, she was sinful but classy.

We left her room and went back downstairs, Alice quickly placing a sign on the stairs alerting the future partiers that upstairs was off limits. Well to everyone but the six of us. The party started at seven and was to go till one thirty so we still had about an hour before people started arriving.

The boys were in the basement watching a football game when we joined them. Edward's eyes widened before he grinned and pulled me in so he could kiss me. "Bella you look absolutely stunning." He said breathlessly. I looked into his eyes and I saw nothing but truth in them. I couldn't deny that every time he looked at me it was if I was the most beautiful woman in the world. I couldn't help but blush though I admit I felt a little smug.

"Thank you, you're not so bad yourself." Understatement of the century, if anyone was stunning it was him. He was dressed in a pair of dark wash jeans that were low on his hips with a green button down that brought out his eyes. He must have used the guest room at some point and tried to tame his hair with a bit of gel but gave up and allowed it to do its usual thing. I preferred it that way, his hair should never be messed with. _Ever_!

Alice put some music on softly for now before she went into the dinning room to make the punch. The hour seemed to go by fairly quickly and it was a little before seven when we heard the doorbell ring. Once that door was open it seemed like there was an endless chorus of chimes throughout the house as people arrived in hordes. Most of our senior year was here tonight since form what I heard Alice was throwing the biggest party for this year's New Year though it wasn't the only party tonight.

Alice was in her element, meeting and greeting with everyone and just exuding this cheerful energy that seemed to pulse through the room. Many brought their own drinks and the dining room table was now a make shift bar. People weren't getting smashed but almost everyone had at least nursed one drink this evening. It seemed pretty tame and under control.

Edward stayed by my side in the beginning but we separated after a little while to talk with friends. While there was always that slight pang of wanting to be nearer I was enjoying hanging out with the girls. Well most girls, I felt a few heated stares on me all night coming from a certain group of females; Tanya, Lauren and Jessica. I just ignored them and enjoyed the party.

Angela had just finished telling a joke that had most of us in tears when I felt that amazing energy behind me that always accompanied Edward. I turned around and smiled as he took my hand in his.

"Dance with me." He commanded with a big smile on his face.

"I must warn you now, you dance with me at your own discretion with the knowledge that I often cause toe and foot injuries." I joked, though I was half serious.

"I am aware and it`s most definitely worth the risk."

"Well then I accept your offer." I turned and looked back at my friends who had matching grins on their faces. "I'll talk to you guys later."

There was no real slow songs playing, a few softer than others, but he pulled me into a small revolution despite the beat. I wound my arms around his neck while his hands came down my waist, our faces close together.

He sighed. "This is how we should have been weeks ago."

I looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean."

"I should have just asked you to the winter formal, I wanted too. Alice gave me an earful for not doing just that but by the time I even thought of working up the courage Tanya asked me." He grimaced and I suppressed a smile.

"Is _that _what you two were arguing about in the cafeteria?" Now that I thougth back to that day it seemed pretty obvious actually. One mystery solved at least!

He chuckled. "Yup."

"Well the night still ended pretty well though anyway." I said gently before giggling as I remembered his performance.

He shook his head as if he was trying to get those same images out of his head. "You're never going to let me forget that night are you?"

"Nope!"

He smiled before his face became serious. "Would you have said yes if I asked you?" He seemed nervous for my answer.

I thought for a second before answering. "I believe I would have said yes. While you were still a royal pain in my ass," We both chuckled at that. "I really did like you and it grew stronger every day. You are way too charming for your own good."

"Well you're here now and since I never plan on letting go I guess that is all that matters." He said seriously before kissing my forehead. Okay I think my heart stopped beating for a second.

When I finally got my wits together I strengthened my hold. "Well that's good because you're stuck with me now."

We stopped our slow dancing for a while, tanking on a more energetic rhythm while he moved his body with mine. He kept me from falling and I was actually finding out that when I'm not tripping on my feet I can keep a beat!

He spun me in a circle with my right hand and I couldn't help but giggle even though I almost fell over but he quickly caught me, holding my body tightly with his. "I think you did that on purpose." I accused.

He smirked as he started rocking us back and forth again. "Did what on purpose?"

"Spin me so I would fall."

"You mean like this?" He spun me again and had to catch me again while I erupted into full blown laughter.

"Yes!"

"Hmmmm why ever would I do that?" He tilted his head to the side and gave me such an innocent expression. Too innocent.

"So you could catch me. See I have a theory." I said confidently.

"Oh really?" I nodded my head and he smiled. "And what would this theory be if I may ask?"

"You have a thing for saving the damsel in distress. You know, swooping in and saving the day before carrying the princess off into the sunset." I sound like the cheesiest fairytale right now. I wish I could blame it on the alcohol but I've only had one glass of Alice's punch.

He pulled me closer and I felt his lips by my ear. "I kinda like the sound of that. If you're the princess I guess that make me your prince huh. While I have no problem with carrying you off into the sunset I'm afraid I'm going to have to forgo the tights."

I rested my chin on his shoulder while a goofy smile lit up my face, god I am so far gone its not even funny. "I think that can be arranged. No tights but you have to throw in a horse." I teased and I could both feel and hear his chuckle.

"Deal." I could hear the smile in his voice while we continued to dance. We stayed like that for a while, slowly moving cheek to cheek even when the beat was contrary to our movements like earlier.

The song was about to change and I heard an obnoxious cough followed quickly by the smell of cheap perfume. The two of us looked over to see Tanya standing there with a huge ass fake smile on her face, her eyes eyeing Edward like a piece of meat.

"Mind if I cut in?" She asked sweetly. Edward looked down at me in horror and if I could read minds I'm pretty sure he would be screaming 'help me!' right about now. Good thing he didn't want to because no way was I letting her get her claws into him…literally.

"Actually I do, sorry Tanya." I said tightening my hold on him which he reciprocated.

"Don't you think you should share? It's just a dance." She practically sneered and I looked at her incredulously.

"Did you seriously just ask me to share _my_ boyfriend?" I laughed loudly shaking my head in wonderment. She is either insane or dumber than a box of hammers. Most likely a mix of both. "He's a human being not a toy Tanya. Besides, I've never been much for sharing, must have missed that day in school." I shrugged and turned my head back to the man in front of me. I saw him purse his lips together trying to hold back laughter.

She walked off and I returned my attention to him. I was starting to get a little hot so I suggested we get something to drink.

"Alright, I could use some fresh air. Would you like to go outside for a few minutes? I'll get our drinks." I agreed and while he navigated through the crowd I grabbed my coat from the closet and went outside.

I wasn't the only one getting some fresh air but the few people who were outside were at the end of the drive way, many having a smoke. The Christmas lights that were still up illuminated much of the lawn and I was surprised to see that there were patches of clear sky where you could see the stars.

I stood off to the side and clutched my coat closer to me, a breeze making its way through. I heard footsteps approaching but when I looked rather than Edward standing there I saw Tanya. She glared at me while she gave me a menacing smile.

"Is there something I can help you with Tanya?" I said in a bored tone.

"You do realize he won't stay with you for long right? Your interesting now, the new shiny toy to play with it will waver, it always does."

There was a time when her words have gotten to me but not now, not when I know he picked me over her. Even if I wasn't confident I felt the metal on my wrist and it gave me the strength I needed. "Is that supposed to frighten me away from him because it's a sorry ass attempt if I do say so myself."

"You don't honestly believe he's going to stay with you?" She seemed to really believe that he would just leave.

"Actually I do. My relationship with Edward is just that, _my _relationship and none of your damn business. Only Edward and I know what is going on so why don't you just back off and get a life."

"You'll see I'll get him before the school years out." She smiled.

I laughed but even to my ears it was a little scary, it was dangerous. I slowly approached her so that we were face to face. Cavella was coming out to play. "I'm going to say this once so let me get this threw your thick skull of yours. Edward is not going to leave me for your skanky pathetic ass or anyone else for that matter. Edward is _mine_. Do you understand me? If you don't back off now you will wish you had." I saw a flash of fear and I won't deny it felt good. I turned my back on her and walked back to my spot but not before I heard her leave.

Just as I stopped I felt two warm hands come around my waist before turning me around and pinning me against the side of the house. I registered Edward's smell before his lips crashed to mine almost ferociously, possessing me completely I groaned into his mouth while we fought for dominance and I shivered in delight when I felt his hand rubbing up and down my thigh and hitching it onto his hip. I had never seen this side of Edward before and frankly I was loving it.

He pulled away after a moment, both of our chests heaving as we tried to replenish our oxygen. "Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?"

"I heard your conversation with Tanya." He admitted and my eyes widened. "I wasn't eavesdropping I swear, I was coming to find you when I heard you two talking."

"So you're okay with what I said?" I asked carefully, recalling several possessive words I may have used.

"Well I since I practically attacked you when she left I think its safe to assume I did indeed. Perhaps a little too much." He chuckled and nuzzled my neck. "Is it weird that I enjoyed you calling me yours, that you're possessive?"

"Nope."

"Are you mine?" I heard him whisper almost too quietly for me to hear.

"Completely." He held me tighter when the word left my lips.

We stood there for a minute wrapped in each others arms before he pulled away. I didn't realize I was shivering in the December air. "C'mon lets get inside, midnight is almost here." He said, leading me back into the throngs of people. I saw Tanya talking aggressively with Jessica and Lauren and as if she could sense my stare she turned around and glared at me. I couldn't help but smirk and wave before moving closer to Edward.

He was right, there was just under ten minutes until midnight. We joined are friends, who had taken up residence by the stereo system. When there was just over two minutes to go Alice turned off the music, grabbing every ones attention. She grabbed a chair and stood on it so people could see her, Jasper behind her making sure she didn't fall off in her heels.

"Alright everyone, two minutes to midnight!" She announced which was met by loud cheering. She switched to a radio station rather than her iPod so we could hear the official countdown.

Everyone paired up with significant others and friends as we waited and soon it was here. Everyone shouted as we counted down to the New Year

10

9

8

7

6

Edward cradled my face in his hands as we continued to count down.

5

4

3

2

1

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The room shouted, myself included, before my lips were claimed by Edward's. I'm not going to deny its always been one of my fantasies to be kissed at midnight on New Years eve and I wasn't disappointed. Thirty seconds later maybe I registered that there was confetti floating around me and when I looked to my right I saw Alice was back on the chair throwing it into the air.

"Alice you do realize you'll be cleaning that stuff up for weeks right?" I shouted over the voices.

She shrugged. "Totally worth it!" In a way she was right, the air looked like it was shimmering with multiple colours.

Within the next hour and a half people started to slowly make their way out and just after 1:30 the last person drove off. Alice had to keep a few sets of keys from people but made sure they hitched a ride with someone else and promising they can pick up their car tomorrow.

The mess wasn't too bad, thanks to the multiple garbage cans placed throughout the rooms, so we decided to leave it till the morning. The six of us were all crashing here tonight on air mattresses in the basement. She sent the boys downstairs to clear some room and get them pumped up, though luckily she had an electric pump.

Us three girls went back to Alice's room to remove the make-up and confetti from our hair. I moaned in delight when I removed the heels and dress that while both surprisingly comfortable, had been on for far too long.

"So do you think everyone enjoyed themselves?" Alice asked eagerly.

"I'm sure they did Alice, everyone seemed to." I told her. While she seemed confident I know Alice was secretly worried that her party would be a bust.

"Good! We have a hell of a clean-up tomorrow but it's a sacrifice that had to be made." I half expected her to say 'with great power comes great responsibility'.

I changed into the sleep set that Alice made me buy at Victoria's secret, and made me bring tonight. It wasn't anything special, a pair of short white and pink shorts matched with a snug pink t-shirt, _Victoria's secret _printed across the chest. It was a little more conservative that Alice and Rose. Alice wore a light grey striped short and tank top set that had peach lace on the edges. Rose had on an off white silk night gown that fell a few inches above the knee.

I walked down the steps to the living room slowly with Rose and Alice on either side of me, both cool as cucumbers but I already felt nervous. I loved my sleep set don't get me wrong, it was comfortable and it didn't show that much skin, mostly my legs and arms. It was Edward's reaction I was worried about. I was fairly confident he was physically attracted to me but I also have never been around him in so little clothing. I was afraid of either making it uncomfortable for him and me or worse if he didn't like what he saw. Where the hell did all my confidence from earlier go?

"Jesus Bella I can see the wheels turning in your head. Stop worrying, he will be very happy with what he sees. Beside its not like your wearing the baby doll, though that _would _be interesting just because you would probably give him a heart attack." Alice teased.

"Bella…" Rosalie sighed, the two stopping me in the hallway that led to the basement.

"What, I can't help it!" I whined. Crap even I was annoyed with my own voice on that one, when did I become such a self-conscious whiner.

Rose moved so she was standing in front of me, both hands on my shoulders. "Repeat after me. I am a strong, confident and sexy woman." This reminded me of Alice's bedroom a few weeks ago when she was trying to convince me Edward did like me, except this time I actually had to participate instead of just listening. These two are so different yet so similar sometimes it's scary.

"I am a strong, confident…" I started but apparently it wasn't up to par with Rosalie's standards with the look of disgust she gave me.

"That was pathetic so don't waste my time and do it properly and honestly. C'mon, head up, back straight and voice clear. Say it, you're not moving until you do." Her voice dead serious, her eyes fierce. Note to self, do not piss off Rose.

I took a deep breath and did as she asked. "I am a strong, confident and sexy woman." And as this last word fell from my mouth I felt it, I felt like that. I smiled and Rosalie smirked, clearly satisfied with her work.

"Feels good doesn't it." Alice said cheerfully, giving me a wink.

Rose grinned. "There's hope for you yet Swan now let's get down there before they do something more idiotic than usual."

I could hear the boys joking around as we came down the stairs to the basement where we were all crashing on air mattresses. When we came into view Jasper and Edward's backs were to us but Emmett looked up and cat whistled. "Wow looking good girls!" He sent us a wink.

Edward and Jasper looked up and while Jasper smirked Edward's eyes widened before I swear they darkened, his mouth hanging out a bit. That's a good thing right? I couldn't help the blush that came over my face while I fidgeted with the hem of my shirt. _C'mon Bella, grow a back bone and flaunt what your mother gave ya! _That voice cheered and I wanted to groan. Cavella had been pretty silent for a while and now she's back and I am crazy once again.

Still, I had to stop doubting myself. I looked good and I should feel good. With my quick internal prep talk and Rosalie's words floating around mind I felt my head raise a bit and I stopped fiddling with my shirt.

"What did I say Alice, he looks at her like she's something to eat." Rose whispered smugly and I could swear there was also pride in her voice.

I turned my head to glare at her. "Rose!" I hissed. Alice giggled to my right. We made our way over to our men and I wound my arms around his neck which seemed to be a popular place for me to be lately.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He whispered into my ear before I felt his nose run up and down the side of my neck. Is that a good thing? I think it is, yes I'm pretty sure that's a good thing. He took a deep breath and I bit back a giggle, he was sniffing me again. I think it was a fetish of his but I knew not to bring it up, it was actually kinda flattering. God knows I love his smell.

"Ummm no that wasn't my intention." I whispered back but it sort came out as a gasp since I felt him press his lips to my jugular. I'm not going to deny I _really _liked that. I pulled back and latched my lips to his with vigor and he returned it in full.

"Oh hell not again!" Emmett suddenly boomed and we broke apart only to see everyone staring at us with varying expressions. Rosalie looked pleased, Alice looked like she was trying not to laugh, Jasper looked on approvingly while Emmett seemed to be on the fence between pride and disgust. "Okay new rule for sleeping, no fornicating with other people in the room. I'm serious bro, exhibitionism is strictly prohibited while I'm here." Okay I blushed at that.

"Seriously Emmett, fornicating? Where did you get that one, your word of the day calendar?" Edward asked, shaking his head while I laid my cheek against his chest.

Emmett smiled widely and nodded. "Actually I did, you wanna hear the official definition?" A chorus of no's shouted throughout the room but he ignored us and continued anyway. "It means voluntary sexual intercourse between persons not married to each other." He said proudly looking like he deserved a god star or something.

Alice walked up to him and crooked her finger, asking him to bend down a little. He looked confused but did so which was quickly followed by her patting him on the head like a dog. "I'm so proud of you Emmett, now you can pass the fifth grade." She cooed with a dazzling smile. He straightened up and scowled but I could see the ghost of a smile on his lips.

Everyone including me started laughing and Jasper even whipped a tear from his eye. "Go ahead and laugh but that thing has taught me more in a year than four years of high school English ever did!" He defended but it just made us laugh harder. Even Rosalie, who usually would have smacked him at this point, was clutching her side slightly trying to fight off her giggles.

I let out a huge yawn, trying to cover it with my hand but it didn't seem to do any good since it started a chain of yawns throughout the room. "No fair Bella, you know yawns are contagious." Alice complained from behind her hand.

"Its going on 2:30, we should get some sleep guys especially if we're going to have time to clean up." Jasper said, always the responsible one. We all agreed as each couple went to their on mattress, Alice quickly dashing to turn off the light so that the only source of light was from the clock on her satellite box.

Edward entwined our hands together as he lowered us onto the blankets and I couldn't help the fast pace of my heart. He was flat on his back and pulled me into his side, my head half on the pillow and half in the crook of his neck. He wound his arms around me and I snuggled deeper into his body, my one arm draping across his torso. "Is this alright." He whispered and I nodded. It didn't take long before I felt myself drifting off into sweet oblivion but just before I did I felt the soft pressure of lips on my head.

When I was slowly regaining consciousness hours later I was aware of several distinct things. First I was smelling the most delicious aroma in the world that was without a doubt Edward. Second, my body had somehow molded perfectly to his form as I was practically on top of him at this point, our legs entangled together and his arms wrapped around me protectively. Third, I could hear whispered voices and giggles not to far away. Lastly, there had been several flashes from behind my eye lids that were confusing the hell outta me.

"They are too cute together but I always knew they would be." I heard Alice whisper to someone. I saw yet another flash and I was debating on whether or not to open my eyes. The problem was I was so comfortable where I currently was that I didn't want to move even a fraction of an inch, even if that movement was merely my eye lids.

"Jesus Alice, get a grip on yourself you're acting as if you've never seen two people sleeping before. I would think with the sheer number of pictures you've taken that you were making a scrap book or something. They haven't moved in the last five minutes, do you really need ten thousand duplicates of the same pose?" Rosalie asked and I could almost see her eyes roll.

"Rosalie make Alice go away." I mumbled, my voice hoarse from sleep. I didn't bother moving, too comfortable to even bother.

"Hey I resent that comment." Alice said.

"Alice let's leave them alone and hand over the camera." Rose said.

"C'mon Bella its time to get up, Jazz and Em just left to go get us some greasy breakfast to ring in his new year."

"Bella no wake, Bella sleep." I grumbled, sounding like a mentally challenged cave girl. _Welcome to the dark side. _Cavella said and I did my best to ignore her.

"But…"

"Alice come get us when the food arrives, until then scram." Edward said sleepily, tightening his hold around me and burying his face into my hair. Well apparently he was awake.

I heard her huff before stomping off towards the stairs. "Fine." The door shut a moment later and it was completely silent except for our breathing. I just inched impossibly closer to him while I felt one of his hands make its way into my hair, running strands of it through his fingers. I sighed in contentment, seriously I could fall asleep and wake up like this every single day and never get sick of it.

"My hairs probably a rats nest so watch your fingers don't get trapped." I teased.

He shrugged. "Don't care."

"Alright, they're your fingers."

We were silent for a while, his fingers continuing to twirl pieces of my hair while my head rested on his chest. "Did you know you talk in your sleep?" He said all of a sudden and I felt my body stiffen. Oh no! I was aware of this given the many times my parents gave me a play by play of what I would say sometimes. I'm not nearly as bad as I was when I was younger but it still occasionally happens. Crap, what did I say?

I was very awake all of a sudden. I raised my head off his chest and hoisted myself onto my knees so I was looking down at him. "What did you hear?" I said cautiously.

"It's not important, come back." He whined, trying to pull me back down on him but I scooted further away from his grasp and narrowed my eyes.

"Edward tell me what I said."

He tried to hide it but I saw his mouth twitching into his infamous crooked grin. Damn it couldn't be good. "Bella come on, it was nothing." He insisted the big liar.

"Your smirk tells me something different. Either you tell me or I'm going upstairs to wait for Jasper and Emmett to bring breakfast." I raised my eye brow in defiance and crossed my arms.

He sighed in defeat but it lost some of its weight with the smile on his face growing. "Well I never realized how much you liked my ummm quote sex hair. I'll admit its never been refered to like _that _before but its without my favorite." He said chuckling and my face lit up in bright red.

"Oh god shoot me now." I mumbled as my hands came and blocked my face from his sight.

I heard him chuckle before I felt his arms around me, pulling me back down into his body. "Hey I thought it was cute, no need to feel embarrassed." He said soothingly, running his hands up and down my arm.

"Is that all I said?" I peaked through my fingers to see his face.

"Pretty much, you said my name a few times and I think you mumbled something about ninjas attacking the blonde strawberries but it made no sense." He laughed and I couldn't help but laugh with him. "What were you dreaming about anyway? My hair is pretty self explanatory but ninjas attacking strawberries? That's a whole new level of weird Bella."

I smacked his chest lightly while he continued to laugh even though I was laughing with him. "Shut up it's not funny!"

"Yes it is. Now tell me were these ninja's also strawberries or some other fruit? Oh I got it, they were pears everyone knows they are the mortal enemies of the strawberry." He teased.

I narrowed my eyes at him before smiling, my hands quickly going to the spot on his side I know is ticklish. He jerked back before a wicked glint came into his eye. "Oh is that how we're going to play it huh, underhanded tickle attacks? You sure you want to do this Miss. Swan?"

I stuck out my chin in defiance. "I'm not scared of you."

His smile became menacing and I resisted the urge to run. "You really shouldn't have said that." He said before lunging at me, pinning me to the mattress, shackling my wrists in one of his hands above my head while the other ghosted down my side before it delved into my flesh. I broke out in hysterics as he tortured me, tears running down my face as I gasped for air.

"Ed...Edward please…stop I…I can't take it." I gasped out between burst of laughter, my stomach muscles protesting. I tried wiggling free but I couldn't.

"Can't take what Bella?"

"Please…!" Was all I was able to get out as he continued his assault. I am so planning revenge. Someday he will be under _my _mercy!

"Am I scary Bella? Will you taunt me again?" He asked, a smile in his voice that made him sound anything but threatening but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Yes yes….You're a…a terrifying monster!" I choked out and finally he stopped, releasing my hands while I clutched my stomach. I narrowed my eyes at him while I regained my breath but he just grinned and looked at me with innocent eyes. I scrambled up, pushing him away while he chuckled. "I hate you, you know." I growled, standing up. It was a complete lie.

He laughed and stood up beside me. "No you don't." He said, stepping closer to me and I stepped back.

"Yes I do."

"No you don't" He took another step forward and I took another back.

"Yes I do!"

Suddenly I was wrapped in his arms, his breath fanning across my neck. I shivered and I heard him chuckle. "C'mon Bella you know you love me." He teased as he started kissing my neck.

I froze for a second at his words.

Love…he said I loved him.

Did I love him?

I wasn't sure, I've never been in love before and we haven't been together long. Not that there's a time limit on love, its unpredictable that is what makes it both exilerating and frightening all at once. You can't put a time stamp on emotions but even then it seems a little soon right?

Yes?

No?

Maybe?

Okay let me think about this. All I know is when I see him I feel my heart speeds up and I feel both excited and calm at the same time. I miss him even when it's only been a few hours we've been apart and he often consumes my thoughts completely. He makes me laugh like no other and when he talks I hang onto every word. I can't stand to see him upset and whenever he touches me I feel like I'm on fire. He makes me happy.

While I was mulling this over my body seemed to naturally fold into his while he continued his ministrations on my neck. He pulled back a moment later and looked down at me, his eyes bright and my favorite smile in place. As I met his gaze I almost gasped when it hit me.

Holy crap I was in love with Edward Cullen!

I felt my heart expand and a blush coat my cheeks while I returned his smile. "See I knew you didn't hate me." He said gently before claiming my lips. While my mouth moved effortlessly with his I decided not to tell him, not yet. I would soon, I knew I couldn't hold it back for too long but I don't think I was ready to bear my heart out there just yet not knowing how he feels. Instead I threw myself into the kiss, hoping to convey without words just how much he meant to me.

A few minutes later I heard the basement door open and light footsteps hurry down. "Jasper and Em are back with breakfast so hurry up and get your butts upstairs!" Alice said, her hand on her hip.

"Ya ya we're coming." Edward said as he grabbed my hand and led me towards the stairs. I was still in a bit of a daze from my realization and from the kiss so I followed him blindly, my feet moving on their own accord.

When I looked at Alice she cocked her head to the side and looked at me strangely as if she saw something different about me. I raised a questioning eyebrow at her but she just shook her head and headed back upstairs in front of us. I couldn't stop touching Edward, not that I never did before but now I just wanted to near him even more. If he noticed he didn't say anything.

Emmett and Jazz arrived about a half an hour later with stacks of Styrofoam containers filled with food from the lodge. Breakfast was a quiet but pleasant affair with light conversation. When we finished Alice jumped up and clasped her hands together.

"Time to clean!"

And the torture begins.

**Okay, I hope you guys liked that chapter. It was huge! But i fgured with the almost two month wait **cringes** it was the least I could do. Am I still loved? Was it worth it? **

**All images will be on my profile so if your interested or curious check it out. I'm not sure who wrote the poem, it didn't name to author. **

**I'll get working on chap 15 ASAP. I estimate around 4-5 more chapters to go give or take. **


	15. Chapter 15: Chocolate Meadows

**Another month another chapter. I hope you enjoy it, it took a while to get down. Ever have an idea in your head but have difficulty getting it on paper, or in this case Microsoft Word? lol That was my problem but I hope I don't disapoint. This chapter is told through two POV's just to let you know. **

**Chapter 15: Chocolate Meadows **

**EPOV**

I ran down the stairs and hopped the last step into the living room before making my way into the kitchen, the smell of bacon calling to me. Mom was sitting at our small kitchen table reading the newspaper with her morning tea as usual.

"Morning." I said cheerfully, well as cheerful I could be for a Friday morning. A yawn broke through and I covered my mouth with my hand, blinking my eyes to get rid of the moisture that accumulated. I went straight for the coffee and poured myself a cup, grateful she put it on before I got there. I need my coffee in the morning, a habit that both Emmett and I inherited from our father.

"Good morning. I put your breakfast in the oven to keep warm." She gave me a smile before returning to her paper. Living at home most definitely had its perks and I could admit Emmett had a point that I should appreciate it while I was still here. Though unlike Emmett I knew how to cook at least a few meals and could do my own laundry.

I opened the over and pulled out the plate of eggs, bacon and toast before taking it to the table with my coffee. "Where's dad?" I took a sip before digging into my food. Dad was off today and usually the two of the have breakfast together. Why they would get out of bed this early when they didn't need to is beyond me.

"Oh Dr. Snow called in sick early this morning and they asked your father if he could cover part of his shift this morning. You know him, can't say no." She tried to look annoyed but I could see how proud of him she was. There were times where he was exceptionally busy but somehow he always made time for the rest of us even if it was only for an hour or two.

I finished my breakfast and rinsed my dishes before heading towards the living room where my bag was. "Thanks for breakfast mom! See you later." I called out. I started putting on my boots when I heard the thumping of feet on the wood floor.

"I don't think so Edward Anthony." I looked up and saw her standing there with an expectant look on her face. I chuckled and kissed her on the cheek as was mandatory in the morning before I left. I have never denied I was a mama's boy.

"Love you."

"That's better, I love you to." I turned to leave and when I heard her call out again. "Oh and Edward invite Bella over for dinner tonight I've barely seen her this week. I'll call Renee this afternoon and invite them as well since." My mom adored Bella, for obvious reasons, and I was glad. I've had a few friends whose parents did not like their girlfriends and they always said the tension was sometimes unbearable.

I slipped outside and shivered a little from the initial shock of the cold but I quickly adapted. As I was walking down the steps I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I knew who it was and I was already laughing. I took it out and read the text message from Emmett that he sent daily.

_**KOAN**__: A nonsensical or paradoxical question to a student for which the answer is demanded, the stress on mediation on the question often being illuminating. _

Ever since New Years eve and that word of the day calendar moment Emmett had been sending me a new word each day. Some days they were like today with actual words and definitions and other days he made shit up. The words he used would be real but the definitions would be created. Yesterday it was _**Mumpsimus:**__ A highly trained lizard dog used to ward off annoying little brothers. _I had googled the real definition and it really means 'an out-dated and unreasonable position on an issue'. It reminded me of the times he and I would play Balderdash growing up and I actually found myself missing the big oaf.

Sometimes.

I shook my head and placed my phone back in my pocket and exchanging it for my car keys. I was halfway across the lawn when Bella emerged, running down the steps and almost falling flat on her face…again. I heard a few very creative profanities mumbled under breath and I couldn't help but laugh. Her head shot up before she narrowed her eyes at me and stormed off towards her car. I knew she was mad since not only did she not like people laughing over her clumsiness but it was my day to drive us to school. I wanted to drive everyday but she wouldn't let me so Monday, Wednesday and Friday I drove us and she took us Tuesdays and Thursdays.

"C'mon I wasn't laughing at you Bella." I pleaded as I caught up with her, spinning her to face me. She crossed her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow, a look of scepticism on her face. I love it when she is mad since she was adorable like a tiger kitten. Though I'm not stupid, even a kitten has claws and they can hurt like nothing else.

"Oh really? And what, may I ask, were you laughing at."

"I was laughing at what you said."

"So you were laughing at me!"

"It's not the same thing." I defended.

"Yes it is!" She was usually cranky in the morning so I had to diffuse the situation quickly.

"It isn't but if it helps I'm sorry." I cupped her face and kissed her forehead, cheeks, nose and finally her pouty lips. I didn't pull away though and left my lips there. After about ten seconds I felt her grin and kiss me back and I knew I was forgiven.

When she pulled away she grabbed my hand and led me back to my car. "You're real smooth Cullen I'll give you that." She teased and I couldn't wipe the grin off my face.

I gave her wink and opened the door for her. "I know."

She rolled her eyes as she got in and I heard her mumble what sounded like 'can't stay mad at him' and 'wrapped around his finger.' I shook my head at those words because if anything I was the one who was wrapped tightly around her pinky finger.

The drive to school went quickly with some easy and simple conversation mostly focusing around our classes and the assignments coming up. We usually arrived about ten minutes early so we could hang with Jasper and Alice and sometimes others for a little while. When we walked into the school we were assaulted with posters and pictures surrounding Valentine's Day that was this weekend. The school was acknowledging it today since it would have passed once Monday comes around. Alice advocated for a dance but it didn't happen this year much to Alice's annoyance.

The first two classes passed quick enough and were uneventful, just another boring day so far. Alice and Jasper had to leave lunch thirty minutes early because she and Jasper were helping to distribute the candy grams. Since they wouldn't let her hold a dance she got them to agree to buy and sell chocolate covered hearts. For the last four days she and a few other students had set up a table by the office where for $2.50 you can send one of these candy grams to a friend or girlfriend/boyfriend. Students would be going around fourth period to classrooms to deliver them. They were actually very popular and the money was going to be put towards prom this year.

After those two had left Angela and Ben joined us for a little while to discuss an essay coming up and after hang out. They usually sat with Tanya and her group but you could tell they were getting sick of them. I invited them to sit with us on Monday and they enthusiastically agreed. When the bell rang Bella and I made our way to biology while they went off to history. When we got the classroom there was some talk about who would send them candy grams and who would get the most.

The period was half way through when there was a knock on the door, stopping the teacher from his lecture. He huffed and walked to the door, opening it with a look of annoyance on his face. "Yes can I help you?"

He was immediately answered by the enthusiastic voice of Alice. "Candy grams!" I couldn't help but laugh when she waltzed into the room, dragging Jasper behind her.

It was clear that not only had she changed her outfit but made him change as well. Jasper still had on the same pair of dark wash jeans but now he was forced into a light pink button down shirt. It didn't look horrible however I knew Jasper wasn't too thrilled about having to wear it but he indulged his super charged girlfriend. I loved Alice like a sister but I was once again grateful that she was not my girlfriend. Bella would never do that to me and I loved her for it, well and for other reasons.

Alice, on the other hand, looked like an explosion of pink and hearts. She had on a pink long sleeved shirt, a white skirt with hot pink leggings. Every piece of jewelry she had on was in the shape of some sort of heart and even her makeup was pink. Surprisingly she didn't change out of her beige boots. I don't know why I was so surprised over her outfit, this was Alice we're talking about, but the image was a little shocking. Maybe it was because she looked completely different an hour ago during lunch.

I heard Bella giggle before she leaned in closer to me. "She looks like a cotton candy monster." She whispered and I nodded my head in agreement. Since everyone's attention was glued on the pink explosion upfront I snuck a in a not so quick kiss that she seemed just as eager for. I didn't notice that Alice had made it to our table before she chucked one of the chocolate heart suckers at my head.

I broke away from Bella rubbing my head and scowled at the annoying pixi who stood there with a satisfied expression on her face. "Hey! What was that for?" She rolled her eyes and continued placing the candy grams in front of the two of us.

"Stop molesting my best friend in the middle of class you nympho."

My mouth dropped open as I looked at her incredulously. I saw Jasper in my peripheral vision snickering at me while he handed out the candy grams and I shot him a death glare. I turned back to Alice. "You know you're awfully small to be so annoying." She huffed and stalked away while Bella laughed beside me, clearly amused by our interaction.

I turned back to my candy, like most of the class. I had six total; Two from Bella, one from Alice, an anonymous one, one from Tanya and one from Lauren. I rolled my eyes at the last two not understanding why they bothered. After I finished examining mine I looked at Bella's pile and felt my eyes widen at its size. She had at least double the amount I did if not more and I knew only two were from me, the agreed upon amount that the two of us settled upon.

As she read them I felt an overwhelming sense of anger and possessiveness bubble in me, wondering who sent them all. I cleared my throat which caused her took look in my direction. "Who sent all those?" I tried to keep all the emotions I was feeling in check.

"No clue."

"Can I see?" I asked.

Her face was confused but she nodded. "Ummm sure." She shrugged and gestured for me to go right ahead.

While I was going through them I saw her rip open one that was from Alice and eat it. There was two from me, one from Jasper, one from Angela, the one from Alice, one from Mike—which I hoped was just a friendly gesture since he was my friend and seemed to accept our relationship—and the other five were from 'anonymous' admirers. I glanced around the room and noticed Eric and Paul looking at her in a way that was more than friendly manner, they were practically undressing her with their eyes. I had a feeling I knew who at least two of these were from. They seemed to have sensed my eyes and met my stare. I gave them a look that clearly said 'back off' and they quickly adverted their gazes away from our table completely. Glad to see we're finally on the same page gentlemen.

Class commenced a few minutes later after people were done looking over their haul though I was still in a crappy mood. I felt Bella look over at me a few times but I was so lost in thought I didn't meet her eyes. When the bell rang I hadn't heard a word from the teacher and hoped that Bella paid attention to write notes.

We walked to gym hand in hand as usual and couldn't help but search the crowd wondering who sent the other three. I don't know why this was bothering me so much. Maybe because the message to Bella was clear. She was desired by more than just me in this school, there were other options. I'm not surprised other guys wanted her since she was without a doubt the most beautiful woman in the school but she was also _mine_. Some people have no boundaries.

I knew Bella was wondering about the change in my behaviour, I could see it on her face, so I tried to bury it for now. When we reached the changing room doors I gave her a quick kiss and my crooked smile she loves, but won't admit it. She smiled back and seemed relieved at my actions and I immediately felt like an ass. I felt my earlier annoyance was justified but I probably could have expressed it a bit better.

Gym went by slowly, mostly because I always had an eye on Bella making sure she didn't hurt herself or anyone else for that matter. In stillness she always looked graceful but even I had to admit when it came to gym, or physical activities in general, she could be a walking disaster. It was part of her charm and I found it endearing. She found it embarrassing.

Today the teacher was being lazy and decided to give us a 'free day' of dodge ball. We were placed on the same team and I did my best to deflect anything from getting near her. I could tell she was simultaneously annoyed and grateful. When she insisted I give her a chance to play on her own I moved a few meters away. I wanted to protect her but I didn't want to coddle her either. I also did not want to endure her wrath since she would probably enlist Alice's help to torture me if I didn't listen.

A ball smacked her on the face thirty seconds later after I moved and I wasn't surprised when I saw it had come from Tanya's direction who stood there trying to look innocent. "Opps it was an accident." She said sweetly but no one believed her, not even the teacher. She was made to leave the floor since that was an automatic out but she didn't seem to mind since she was smirking was she took a seat on the side.

I was seething and was about to check and see if Bella was alright when I saw her face. There was a fierce determination in her face that was kinda scary. When the game resumed she immediately went for the ball and forcefully launched it towards Tanya, who was chatting with Lauran and thus ignoring the game. It smacked her hard on the side of the face and she let out a scream of pain.

Bella covered her mouth as if she was horrified by what she did but I could see the satisfaction in her eyes. "Opps it was an accident." She repeated Tanya's words and if I didn't know better I would have believed her. I chuckled under my breath while I shot her a covert wink that she returned.

That's my girl.

Since Tanya wasn't actually in the game, and since these kind of 'accidents' actually happened with Bella a lot, she was allowed to continue playing. Tanya was fuming for the rest of the period but she just ignored her glares. While Bella's aim at Tanya had been dead on unfortunately she couldn't regain that precision again and was knocked out a minute later. She didn't seem to mind and I gained my own little cheering section from her.

When the final bell rang we separated so we could go to our lockers, which were unfortunately at complete opposite ends of the school. I was finishing putting my books into my bag when I got a whiff of sickly sweet perfume. I looked to my left and saw Tanya leaning against my neighbour's locker. She smiled at me and I smiled back but not because I was happy to see her but from the red mark on her face. It took everything in me not to laugh as I remembered gym.

Unfortunately she took my smile the wrong way and put her hand on my arm and it took all my control not to shove it away. "Can I help you with something Tanya?" I said politely, moving away slightly so I could close my locker and break her hold on me.

"Oh there are plenty of things you could help me with." She purred and I cringed. Dear god why did I ever take her to that dance? Oh because I was an idiot. "I was just wondering if you have plans this weekend." She batted her eyelashes and leaned in closer. Her perfume wafted into my nose in a concentrated dose and I tried not choke on it as it burned a hole in my nasal cavity. It was as if she dunked herself into a vat of the stuff.

I let out a small sigh that couldn't hear. She has been relentless in her pursuit of me, merely doing it when Bella isn't around since I knew she feared her and for good reason. I haven't told Bella since I think she may just kill her, and I'm not exaggerating. No matter how many times I say I'm not interested and happily taken she can't get a hint. It would be sad if it wasn't so annoying.

"Actually I do." I said curtly, polite formalities completely gone.

"You sure? I got two tickets to see Hedley this weekend and I need someone to go with." Hedley, Bella. Hedley, Bella…yeah no contest there I'll take Bella.

"Like I said I'm busy, it is Valentine's Day on Sunday after all and I have big plans for my girl." I gloated. I didn't feel bad for rubbing my relationship in her face. Like I said some people have no boundaries and when you cross those lines alls fair in my opinion.

Her eyes narrowed and her lips formed a tight line. "I see, well if you change your mind…"

She barely finished her sentence when I started to leave. "I won't, have fun this weekend I know I will." I turned my back and walked away, not bothering to glance behind. I made my way to the parking lot and all thoughts of Tanya left my mind when I saw Bella waiting for me by my car.

Most of the student body was still hanging around the parking lot and for some reason when I reached her I pulled her in for a passionate kiss. I would never get tired of her lips on mine and I pulled her closer wanting to consume her. She was like an addiction and I was desperate for a hit apparently. I heard her moan into my mouth and I felt a shiver run down my spine. We broke away when we needed air but were still welded closely to each other.

"What was that for?" Her voice was low as she took in deep mouthfuls of air.

"I just missed you."

"It's been ten minutes."

"Too long." I whined. I always teased Jazz about how dependent on Alice he seemed, complaining when they hadn't seen each other in half a day. Now I understand.

"Hmm I see, well I missed you too." She pecked me on the lips before slipping out of my arms and opening the passenger side door. "Care to drive a woman home Casanova?"

"It would be my pleasure." I said, moving around to the other side. Before I got in I glanced around and saw a few people had clearly seen our little exchange including Tanya, Eric and Paul. I smirked as I slid into the car and turned it on.

All the way home Bella had on a contemplative look on her face and looked like there was something on her mind. I had a feeling she wanted to talk to me about something but I didn't push her to talk. I put my music on softly and we spent the rest of the ride in silence while I tried to figure out what was on her mind.

When I pulled into my driveway I got out quickly and went to her side of the car to open the door for her. She grabbed her bag and put it over one shoulder as I took her hand. "Can we talk?" She asked. She didn't look mad so I was hoping nothing was wrong.

I nodded and pulled her towards my house since we normally spent our free time in my room and it was a little cold out. I've been in her room but somehow I never felt fully at ease and it stemmed from the fact that her father slept down the hall. The few times I had been in there her parents were home and every time I came over I felt his eyes on me.

I unlocked the door and ushered her in before me, kicking my shoes off and putting them in the hall closet. "Mom! You home?" I called out but got no response so I assumed she must be running some errands.

The two of us went upstairs and put our bags into the corner before she dived onto my bed and snuggled into my pillows. "I'm kidnapping your pillows, I mean it this time."

She said this every time she came into my room since according to her my pillows were created by some divine force. I think I may just give them up to her soon if she really wants them that badly but being the teenage boy I am I love watching her roll around in my bed.

"If I let you do that you would never come over." I argued and I climbed in after her.

She sighed and pulled me down beside her so she was lying on my chest. "That's true." I laughed at her admission and I felt her body shake with her own. She was silent for a minute before she spoke again. "What happened in class today?"

"What do you mean?" I evaded though I knew exactly what she was talking about.

She moved so she could rest on her elbow and look down at me. "Don't play dumb with me, you got all tense and brooding once Alice gave out the Candy Grams. What was that about?"

"I just didn't like that so many guys would send my girlfriend those things."

"How do you know they were all from guys?"

I rolled my eyes. "Please Bella if it was a friend of yours who was a girl why would they sign it as anonymous huh? Do you not notice how the guys at school look at you?" I said forcefully, pinching the bridge of my nose. She studied me for a moment until some sort of understanding seemed to come to her mind judging by the light in her eyes.

"Edward Cullen, are you jealous?" She said in shock.

"No!"

"Oh my god you are!" She giggled.

I scowled and looked away. "So what if I am, can you blame me?"

"Edward those treats are nothing, your blowing this _way _out of proportion."

"I am not." I probably was but I didn't want to admit it.

"I know you got some from other girls, namely Tanya and Lauren, am I correct?" I gapped at her because she hadn't seen my collection. She smiled smugly. "I don't see a big deal, it was a stick with chocolate Edward."

"It was the meaning behind it." I countered, sulking like a child.

"It's not like they openly cornered and flirted with me like I know Tanya does with you regularly. Today included."

"How…" I was in shock, I hadn't told Bella about Tanya's continuing advances and she was never around when they happened. Hell she usually approached when there was little to no one was around.

She rolled her eyes. "Please that woman doesn't know the meaning of no. Plus I always know when it happens since you always have a hint of her disgusting perfume on you for a few minutes. I smelled it the minute you met me in the parking lot though thank god it's gone now." Her nose scrunched up in distaste.

I sighed. "I'm sorry I kept it from you I just didn't want you to be upset since I always blew her off. You do know I would never cheat on you right." I begged in the end, hoping she didn't think I actually wanted Tanya's attention.

She leaned in and kissed my lips chastely. "I know and I trust you not to do that to me but Edward I need you to trust me too. Trust that any advances made towards me will be rebuked."

"I do trust you I just hate the idea of someone trying to take you away from me." I admitted.

She took my face between her hands and brought our faces close together. "Edward you are not going to lose me, I…" She paused and seemed to stop herself for a second. "It's inconceivable to me that I could ever want anyone else, you are all I want. The whole male population of the US could shower me and diamonds and I wouldn't leave you. So stop being a caveman going around hitting guys on the head with your club every time they look at me. I. Am. Yours."

I pinned her on my bed as my lips claimed hers, my hand winding itself into her hair, the other on her waist. I wasn't above admitting that I was insecure once in a while but her words sealed the deal for me. She was my everything and she knew it. I loved her, I know I did and I hoped she felt the same way too.

We made out like the teenagers we are for a good hour when I heard the front door shut and my mother's voice float up the stairs.

"Edward, are you upstairs." I groaned and I heard Bella giggle while she smiled up at me.

"Yeah mom we're up here." I shouted back before attaching my lips to her neck. I smirked when I felt her shiver.

"Oh is Bella with you?" She said excitedly and I heard her footsteps on the stairs before I had a chance to respond.

Bella tried to push me off frantically but I held on tighter. "Edward, get off me right now!" She hissed.

"Why?" I whispered as I tried to kiss her again but she fought me so all I got was her cheek.

"Edward Anthony Cullen I am not about to be caught by my boyfriend's mother underneath her son like some hoochie now move." She growled.

I sighed but obeyed her wishes. "You're not a hoochie."

She rolled her eyes. "I know that but that's not the point." She quickly tried to fix her hair but it was pretty much a lost cause, I messed it up to much and you could still tell what we were doing. I thought she looked great but maybe I was a little biased.

Just as Bella shifted so she was facing me with her legs crossed Indian style Esme walked into the room. They both smiled while my mother engulfed her in a hug, sometimes I think she wants to trade in me for Bella. "I've missed you sweetheart, I haven't seen you in days."

"I've missed you too Esme but school has been keeping me busy." This wasn't a lie, everyone in the senior year has been bogged down with assignments. This was the first weekend they let up a bit and I think it was for Valentines. I wouldn't be surprised if an onslaught of essays and projects were going to be shoved on us on Monday.

"Oh I understand dear it's just good to see you." She kissed her forehead. "You're staying for dinner right? You're parents are coming."

"Yup wouldn't miss it."

Esme nodded and made to leave the room but just as she was about to walk out she turned and grinned. "Oh and Bella honey I would never think of you as a hoochie." She said sweetly before leaving. Bella's face turned bright red while her mouth was hanging open and I couldn't stop the hysterics that erupted from my body.

"Oh…my…god…that …was…" I couldn't finish while I clutched my side.

She narrowed her eyes and tried to look fierce but her face was still red in embarrassment. "Its. Not. Funny!" She punctuated each word with a punch on my arm that actually hurt but I would never admit it. After I calmed down and once again begged for Bella's forgiveness I turned on some music while we just chilled around.

Dad came home about a half an hour later and I was surprised to see him come to my room. "Bells it's good to see you." Dad said warmly from the doorway. "Do you mind if I talk with my son for a minute?"

She shook her head and moved off the bed. "No of course not I'll go see if Esme needs any help in the kitchen."

After she left he pulled out a blue Tiffany's box from behind his back and handed it to me. I looked at him questioningly but he just motioned for me to open the lid. I opened it up to see a beautiful necklace with a silver 'X' pendant encrusted with diamonds nestled on a 16" chain. "Oh dad you shouldn't have!" I gushed in a high voice. I laughed and moved further away when he tried to smack my head.

"It's not for you dummy it for your mother." He rolled his eyes.

"What did you do now?" I joked. My parents had a good marriage but like all couples they had fights, some larger than others. It was those times he always came home with a little blue box. I had seen Emmett come home from Tiffany's once and I pretty much guarantee I will have to for Bella sometime in the future. The things we do for women.

"Nothing it's a Valentine's Day gift and I wanted to see if you think she would approve." He almost looked nervous so I decided to put the poor man out of his misery.

"It beautiful dad honestly, she'll love it." He ago let out a sigh of relief while I closed the lid. "When did you get it anyway? It couldn't have been long since she probably would have already found it."

"I got it this morning actually."

I looked at him in confusion. "But I thought you were called into work today?"

"No I just needed a plausible excuse to get out and go to Seattle today without your mother asking questions. Everyone at the hospital said they would cover for me if she asks." He gave me a wink and I rolled my eyes.

"So where do you plan on hiding this thing?" I placed it back in his hands and got up, preparing to join Bella downstairs in a minute.

"Actually I was hoping I could hide it in here if it's alright." I agreed and led him over to one of my desk drawers that was cluttered with junk and let him put it in there. We were about to leave when I thought of something. I put my hand on his arm to stop him.

"Hey can I ask for your help on something?" He nodded and I explained my plains for Bella on Sunday. Jasper and Alice already agreed to help me but I could always use an extra hand in the set up. I could technically do it alone but things would go much faster and be much easier with their assistance. I wanted to do something special but simple for Bella since neither of us has actually celebrated this holiday with someone. Carlisle agreed and clasped a hand on my shoulder before making fun of me for being such a romantic. I just rolled my eyes and explained I learned from the best.

Dinner was a simple affair since they usually happened every week or so now, sometimes here sometimes over at the Swans house. After everyone had eaten Bella and I spent sometime in the basement working on homework we both needed to have done for the weekend since we wanted our weekend free. We had just finished when her parents decided to leave since it was getting late and she went to join them.

As usual we spent a few minutes alone outside, away from the eyes of our parents or more specifically Charlie. The man still scared the crap out of me on occasion and I had no interest in being introduced to his gun collection. Her back was against my chest while we talked on my front porch, trying to stay warm.

"You know Alice is kidnapping me again on Sunday and taking me to Port Angeles. You wouldn't happen to know why that is hmmm?" She asked and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Nope no idea." I lied. Alice was my distraction since I couldn't have Bella anywhere near either of our homes tomorrow morning and afternoon. If she was around I probably wouldn't be able to surprise her like I wanted so it was my only option. It also gave Alice and excuse to play her favourite game of Bella Barbie so she readily agreed like I knew she would.

"You're lying." She turned and wrapped her arms around my neck, scowling all the while and looking absolutely adorable. I shrugged and buried my face into her neck, holding her closer. I heard her huff and I grinned against her skin. "You're not going to tell me anything are you?" I shook my head and she let it drop.

After a few minutes of silence I finally loosened my hold. "You should probably get inside before Charlie comes after me." I joked but I was little serious.

Charlie liked me, he reluctantly admitted that to me, but he had his limits and I wasn't about to cross them. Especially since he was a proud member of the NRA and possibly, hopefully, my future in-law one day. There was once a time I would probably break out in a sweat at the idea of marriage but not with Bella. I could picture our wedding day, a home, work and children. It wouldn't happen for a long while mind you but I could see it happening down the road and I liked what I saw.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." She brushed her lips against mine and we kissed slowly, no need to rush.

"See you tomorrow." _I Love You. _I didn't say this out loud but I would tell her soon how much she meant to me.

Soon…

**BPOV **

**Valentine's Day**

I was buttoning up my coat when I heard the sound of a horn honking impatiently outside announcing Alice's arrival. As I slipped on my boots the horn sounded again. "Impatient powerpuff." I mumbled. Not to keep Alice waiting I quickly grabbed my purse and walked out into the chilly air, thought it was relatively warm compared to the last couple of days.

It was nine o'clock and Alice was dragging me to Port Angeles for the day for some shopping and 'girl time.' I didn't buy it, I knew she was taking me so Edward could do whatever it is he was planning but I would play along. I had begged him all day yesterday for one measly clue to what we were doing today but he wouldn't budge.

I slipped into her car, covering my ears over the ear shattering volume of her music. "ALICE! Can you turn that down?" I shouted.

"What? I can't hear you!" She yelled. Giving up I reached over and turned the damn thing down myself so that it was only playing lightly in the background. "Hey why'd you do that I love that song."

"I rather not go deaf by the time we get to Port Angeles Alice." I said, trying to ignore the faint ringing in my ears.

"It wasn't that loud but if it'll make you happy than fine I'll keep it down." She said dramatically, playing a martyr. She began pulling out of my driveway just as Jasper pulling into Edward's.

"What's Jasper doing there?" I looked behind me while she drove away and I saw Edward greet him just before we lost sight of them.

"No idea." She smirked and I gave her a penetrating glare.

"It has to do with Edward's surprise doesn't it." She made the motion of zipping up her lips and I sulked in my seat. "Does everyone know what's going on except for me?"

"Pretty much."

"Well what your plans for this evening since you and everyone else seems determined to keep me in the dark about my own. Or is that a secret to?"

She reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of paper, shoving it into my hands. I shook my head but couldn't help but smile when I saw she had made a list of today's activities complete with title

OPERATION LOVE FEST

9:00am: Pick up Bella

10:00am: Arrive in Port Angeles

10:15am: Begin shopping for the perfect dresses

12:00pm: Lunch, check in with Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley

I laughed at her names for Edward and Jasper. When I asked which one they were she replied. "My Jazz is Bingly of course! You can have the moody one." I snorted and resumed my reading of her list.

1:00pm: Resume shopping, shoes hopefully (if Bella doesn't slow me down!)

2:00pm: Check out the beach and scout for a good place to make out with Jasper

3:00pm: Leave and warn the men via text

4:00pm: Arrival at Swan residence, aka 'love fest' home base.

4:05om: Get ready with Bella (Make overs!)

5:25pm: Finishing touches

5:30pm: Send Bella to Edward (because I'm awesome like that)

5:31pm: Drive home

5:36pm: Arrive home, fix anything that needs to be fixed. Perfection required!

5:45pm: Jasper's arrival (XOXOX)

6:45pm: Once again arrive in Port Angeles

7:00pm: Dinner reservations at La Bella Italia, love fest begins

8:30pm: Dancing! Begin seduction

10:00pm: Take a walk

10:10pm: Make out with Jasper, continue seduction

11:00pm: Leave for home (damn school curfew)

12:00am: Jasper drops me off.

12:30am: Sneak Jasper in, love fest continues, seduction complete

5:45am: Sneak Jasper out, promise coffee

7:45am: Leave for school

"Wow Alice you sure are…thorough." I murmured, knowing a little too much about Alice and Jasper's plans for the evening. I leaned in and sniffed realizing she actually scented the paper.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." She ripped the paper out of my hands and placed it back in her purse, all the while her eyes never left the road. "And we are sticking to this schedule Isabella Marie no arguing."

"Yes oh omnipotent one." I said sarcastically.

We spent the rest of the drive listening and singing along to her iPod, but at more acceptable volume levels. Soon we crossed into the town of Port Angeles, bigger than Forks with a population of just under 20,000 but much smaller than Seattle. If we had the time I'm sure that is where Alice would have dragged me today but she would have to make due with what was available.

She knew exactly where to go and we ended up parking near the main street that housed several different stores including clothing, shoes and restaurants. I barely had time to shut my door before she grabbed hold of my elbow and dragged me to the first store. She immediately started sorting through the various dresses, speaking to herself.

"We'll dress you first since I basically already know what I want. So it needs to be warm, comfortable and simple. A sweater dress definitely." I don't think she remembered I was there for a moment so I was hoping to get a clue to what I would be doing. Keep her talking!

"Oh really, and why is that?" I said innocently.

"Because you're going to need it in…" She paused before turning around and glaring at me. I tried to look innocent but u don't think it was working. "Oh you are a sneaky one Miss. Swan. I am shutting up now, I will give you no more. You will try on whatever I give you and you will stop trying to coerce information out of me."

She started going through the racks, pulling out dresses left and right and dumping them in my arms. This pattern repeated in three different stores before we found one we both agreed on. It was a grey sweater dress with a cowl neck, long sleeves and fell down to my knees. The material clung to my body perfectly giving me a flirty but sophisticated look. Satisfied I was dragged into a few more store while Alice found the dress she wanted. It was a black number with a silver empire waste and flowed elegantly down to her knees.

It was just about twelve when we walked back out into the street so we put the bags into the car before walking back to choose a place to eat. Since she was eating out tonight we decided to indulge and poison our bodies with McDonalds. We had just begun eating when she pulled out her phone and dialled. She waited for a second when I heard a voice murmur on the other end.

"Pretty boy this is Powerpuff. What is your status?" I started choking on my drink when I began laughing because she said that whole sentence with a straight face. She must have been listening to whatever Edward was saying because she was silent. She smiled widely, looking please at whatever he was saying. "Good, we are currently refuelling. I will contact you again when package is en route." She didn't even bother saying bye, merely shutting her phone and stuffing a French fry in her mouth.

"You are a unique creature Alice Brandon."

She smiled brightly and said, "Thank you!"

As per her schedule the next place we hit up was a shoes store where once again I just stood there while she brought things to try on. Surprisingly everything she brought to me was in some form of a boot. It took longer than it should but I choose a gorgeous pair of Black suede high heeled knee high boots. Alice found a cute pair of silver pumps on sail that she adored and would be alight for dancing.

As per her planning we spent an hour on the nearly empty beach, playing a few games of tag and finding a few secluded spots where she could molest Jasper. Surprisingly the weather warmed up during the day, it was still cold but most definitely above seasonal norms. When we arrived back at the car Alice sent a text to Edward I assumed before pulling out and heading home.

When we pulled into my driveway I saw Edward leaning against the railing outside his house, a satisfied smirk on his face. When I got out I began moving towards him but was dragged back and up my front steps. "Oh I don't think so we only have just over an hour to get ready!" She growled, practically carrying both me and the bags with her superhuman pixi strength. When we got the door she turned and glared across the lawn. "You better start getting ready Edward, the outfit I picked out!" She yelled.

"I can dress myself Alice!" He yelled back.

"Don't argue with me Cullen just do it before I hurt you!" She didn't wait for a response, she just walked into my house and I followed after her.

When we got to my room she became a blur of activity, moving from one spot to another. She forced me down into a chair and plugged in my curling iron while she set up her make-up. I straitened my hair as per her instructions this morning. I was practically vibrating in my seat, just wanting the clock to go faster to this evening. I didn't know which I was more excited for, seeing Edward for having the mystery _finally _solved.

I kept squirming in my seat, irritating Alice who kept trying to keep me still. "Bella would you quit moving around so I can do this!" She growled.

"Alice I am capable of getting ready on my own, I don't know why you insist on turning me into your own personal Barbie every time an event comes around." I huffed, crossing my arms across my chest. I wasn't trying to be a brat but I was anxious and excited for what Edward had planned, it had been bugging me all day. When I looked up and into the mirror I saw Alice looking at me with the most heart breaking expression on her face that would make the devil himself weep. Oh god I'm doomed!

"Bella you know I just want to make you look your best and have a little girl time before our men whisk us away. Plus I love doing this kind of stuff, you're my only best friend I have no one else." Oh god the guilt trip coming off her in waves is drowning me!

"Alliiicceee." I whined but her lip trembled and I caved in. "Fine I'll be good."

She smiled, her saddened expression completely gone while she continued whatever it is she does. When she finished with the minimal but beautiful makeup and my hair I went about getting dressed and slipping on my boots while she worked on herself. I offered her a drink and she agreed so I made a quick trip downstairs to the kitchen. Well not so quick since I had to watch myself on the stairs due to the heel but quick as I can.

I had just shut the refrigerator door, holding two bottles of water, when I dad walked in. He stopped in his tracks when he saw me and grimaced. "Ummm Bells you're not actually going out in that are you?"

I looked at him in confusion, examining myself quickly but finding nothing out of place. "Ya why?"

He scratched the back of his neck. "Shouldn't you cover up more? And those boots are way too big."

I rolled my eyes and darted past him. "I am plenty covered dad and I happen to love these boots so, no, I am not changing."

"I think you should." He argued but before I could respond my mom appeared.

"Nonsense Charlie she looks beautiful. I think I may just borrow that dress Bella it looks fantastic." She pulled at the material, humming to herself as she made observations.

"Sure no problem." My mother and I were the same size and height so it should fit her perfectly. However I saw her gazing longingly at my boots but we both knew she wouldn't be able to fit into them. While we were practically identical in every way she was one shoe size larger than me. This may turn out to be a good thing because I don't think I could part with them. They weren't normally my style but I will admit I loved everything about them.

I started back upstairs and I heard my father speaking to my mom in hushed tones, probably criticizing my outfit again. It would be fine, mom could always convince Charlie to agree to something and if not she would at least get him to not complain. I was shocked when I walked into my room to see how much Alice had gotten down in a few minutes. Her hair was freshly spiked and shiny and she was part way down her makeup.

I handed her the water and she smiled in gratitude. "Thanks Bells my throat is parched." She chugged half the bottle before setting it down and continuing mixing colours on her eyes.

"You sure got a lot done in such a short amount of time." I remarked as I sat on my bed, reaching over to turn on my iPod.

She shrugged, remarkably her hand didn't flinch as she applied her mascara. "Well we don't have a lot of time. It won't be as good as it could be if I had a full hour but I'll just have to make due." She continued applying while I relaxed for a little while, sipping my water and listening to my music.

It was exactly 5:25 and as per her schedule she was doing our last minute touch ups, making she we both looked fantastic. I will admit when I looked in the mirror and saw my reflection I felt confident and beautiful. She was bringing a purse but she told me not to bother and I was once again curious to what I was doing tonight.

We left the confines of my room and made our way downstairs where my parents were waiting, my mother with a bright smile and dad with a grimace. "Oh you girls look so beautiful!" My mother gushed, pulling us into a quick hug.

"Thanks Renee I try." Alice laughed and I smiled at my best friend though I rolled my eyes. "What are you two up to tonight?" Alice asked while we grabbed our coats, we were on a tight schedule after all.

"Oh we're just going to stay in tonight, don't worry we'll have plenty to occupy us." She said slyly and I almost puked in my mouth.

I stuck my fingers in my ears and started repeating, "I'm not listening, I'm not listening." I also added a few 'Lalalala's" in there for good measure. Everyone laughed at me, including my father, though I saw no humor in this. I for one was horrified, no child wants to hear about their parents sex life. If footing my future therapy bill to them.

Thankfully Alice dragged me out of there so we weren't late while my parents said goodnight. I was told to be back no later than midnight because I had school in the morning and I said that was fine. When we got outside I was surprised the warm weather was holding up from this afternoon. You still needed a coat but it was actually pretty decent out.

"Okay Bells, just walk out to your backyard and Edward will be waiting for you. You look great and I know you will love tonight. Have fun I gotta go wait for Jasper." She gave me a tight hug and pranced off towards her car, pulling out quickly and sending off one last wave before she disappeared down the street. I was surprised about where she told me to meet him but followed her instructions, making my way behind my house.

I walked towards Edward who for some reason was waiting by the tree line, running his hands through his hair nervously. He was dressed in black dress pants, a white collared shirt, black vest and black dress coat. It looked like he tried to tame his hair but messed it up by running his hand through it as usual. I couldn't help but giggle that this impressive ensemble was topped off with black converse sneakers. He must have heard me laugh because he looked up and while I could still see the nerves he still smiled crookedly, playing it cool. I smiled at him and hurried my pace, my hand reaching for his.

"Okay I'm curious why did you want me to meet you here?" I asked after he placed a quick kiss on my lips.

"This is where our night begins." He said simply.

I blinked in confusion as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a blind fold. He dropped my hand before gently tying it around my eyes. "Uh…Edward what are you doing?" I said nervously.

"Trust me." He said before taking my hand and leading me forward. I was disoriented for moment from the sudden utter darkness but I heard a quick clicking sound and the crunching of twigs after a moment. The ground was slightly uneven and with the hand that wasn't claimed by his reached out I felt the trunk of a tree and then another. It took me a second to realise we weren't walking back towards the house or the cars but through the path between our houses.

"Edward, are we going to the meadow?"

I could hear the grin in his voice when he spoke and could also detect a subtle nervousness as well. "Well done love, that we are." My heart took on an uneven rhythm when I heard the endearment he called me. Love…does that mean he…

I took a deep breath before speaking again. "Why am I blindfolded then?" I was confused, it's not like I haven't seen the meadow before.

"It a surprise, you'll see why."

"You do realise that I'll most likely fall on my face at some point right?" I chuckled since I didn't have the best co-ordination when I had the use of both my eyes. It also didn't help that Alice put me in high heeled boots, even if they were absolutely amazing to look at.

His arm came around and secured me tightly to his side, my head no resting on his shoulder. I felt his lips my ear, the hot air making my skin tingle. "I won't let you fall I promise." Oh well I guess I could agree with that. I snuggled deeper into his side as we silently walked through the forest path. Like I predicted I tripped a few times but like he promised he kept me stable each time.

I spent most of the walk trying to figure out what exactly he had planned in the meadow but I couldn't decide on one thing. Time seemed to pass slowly and before I knew I felt the grass under my boots alerting me that we had arrived at our destination. He led me further into the middle before stopping. He moved so that he was behind me, his hands on my shoulders moving me a little.

I heard him take a deep breath and he untied the blindfold. "Keep your eyes closed." He whispered. Even though the curiosity was killing me I did as he said as I felt the fabric being removed from my face. "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

I did as he asked and was literally stunned speechless at the sight before me. In the middle of our meadow was one of those gazebos that you can put up and take down during the summer, or this case the winter. From what I could see the fabric was a lovely dark cream in colour with three of the four sides having fabric wall enclosing the structure. Candles and what looked like mini propane space heaters lined said walls creating a pleasant and warm glow. There was a chocolate brown double chaise lounge in the left hand corner with some pillows and blankets laying neatly on top. Beside that was a simple and small wooden end table with a vase containing two Peonies and two Amaryllis flowers with a portable iDock beside them. Finally, beside the table was a blue cooler. It was beautiful.

"How…how did you do all this?" I asked breathlessly as we walked forward, my eyes taking in each detail. It was a simple but romantic set up and I couldn't help but smile when I noticed the candles were battery powered. I guess it made sense, probably not the best idea to leave burning candles in the middle of a field without supervision.

I looked up at him, my momentary lapse of brain function now gone replacing it with absolute wonder and love. He smiled sheepishly. "Well it was my idea but my dad and Jasper helped me set it up today while you were out with Alice. Do you like it?"

I threw myself into his arms and squeezed him tightly. "Like it? Edward I love it! Thank you so much." I felt the tears well up in my eyes, no one had ever done something so sweet and genuine for me. Still I fought the tears back back, not wanting to turn into a blubbering mess and ruin my makeup.

He squeezed me tightly and I felt his lips touch my neck. "You're very welcome." I shivered slightly but it wasn't from the cold nor was it unpleasant. We embraced for a moment before we disentangled and moved into the warm confines of the gazebo, the heaters clearly doing their job. I slipped off my coat, not needing it in here and draped it across the back of the lounge. Edward seemed to freeze in his spot while he looked at me from head to toe before a sexy smirk appeared on his face.

"Well now I feel like a fool for not telling you earlier that you are breath taking tonight." He whispered and I couldn't help but blush at his compliment.

"Laying it on a little thick huh Cullen." I teased breathlessly while his lips ghosted across my neck.

"Only telling the truth love." He captured my lips with his and we remained like that for a few minutes before we pulled apart, trying to catch our breaths. "You hungry?" I nodded while he let go of my waist, leaning over to turn on his iPod. Soft music filled the air and I smiled when I heard my Lullaby first.

He led me straight to the lounge and gestured for me to sit while he bent over the cooler. "Our gourmet meal tonight madam." He said in a cheesy French accent, opening the lid and presenting various sandwiches, fruits and vegetables along with drinks.

"Hmmm impressive."

He looked a little sheepish while pulling things out. "I know it's not much…" He started and I cut him off, placing a hand his shoulder.

"Edward it's perfect. I'd take this over some fancy shmancy restaurant any day." I said truthfully. I gave him a warm smile and that seemed to make him feel better. I scooted back a bit to give him room to unpack what he needed.

He placed two plates on the seat. "Okay we have the choice of the roast beef club, turkey club, BLT, or a tuna salad." He said, holding up the wrapped sandwiches for me to see.

"Turkey please." He nodded and placed it on one plate, the roast beef one on the other for himself. He pulled out some glasses and filled them with ice tea, handing me one while he closed the lid.

"Shall we toast?" He said cheerfully and I nodded. "To us and what I hope will be a memorable night." We clinked our glasses together before taking a sip and I hummed at the taste.

"Esme made this didn't she?" While I posed it as a question I knew the answer already. One of Esme's specialities was her ice tea and yes I know how cliché that is but it's true. Carlisle, on the other hand, knew how to make a wicked Martini and allowed Edward and I a taste one evening.

"Ya she did, she kinda helped with most of the food actually." He admitted almost nervously but he didn't need to be.

"Edward you need to relax and stop being so nervous! Even if this evening ended now I would be a _very _happy girl and would remember it. You are not going to upset me by saying you had help. Would you be cooking if we went to a restaurant?"

"Well no…"

"Then stop worrying before you give yourself a grey hair." I ran my fingers through his hair, tugging on it a bit. "Though it may just make you look more distinguished." I teased.

"You're right, I'll relax now."

And he did. We spent the next hour munching on our picnic dinner, including the chocolate cheese cake he brought for desert, and just enjoying each other's company. After we cleaned the mess up, backing it away in the cooler, we snuggled underneath the blanket he brought. He told me about his day and how his dad and Jasper had helped carry and set everything up. We were both laughing when he recounted how on their first attempt to get the frame up it collapsed and landed on Jaspers toe. Apparently the curses that came out of his mouth would make a sailor blush and the hop he did would make a bunny jealous.

Eventually he disentangled our limbs, much to my protest, stood up and went over to the iPod. He turned the music up a little louder and offered me his hand. "Dance with me?" He asked and I nodded, unable to refuse him anything, and stepped into his arms.

He guided us in a small circle around the gazebo, my ear above his heart and his cheek resting on top of my head. It was such a peaceful calm, the only sounds I could hear were trees moving in the barely there wind, the music through the speakers and the beating of his heart. We stayed like this for a while, neither of us speaking.

Suddenly I heard his heart rate pick up and his hold tighten. I looked up at him curiously to see him gazing down at me with such an intense gaze that I couldn't look away if I wanted to. He seemed to come to a decision because he stopped our movement and cupped my face in his hands.

"Bella I…" He paused and sighed. "Man I had a whole speech prepared, memorized and everything that would slowly build but it doesn't seem right anymore so I'm just going to wing it."

"Say what?"

"Bella, I love you. There has never been another and I don't think there ever will be. I think I have loved you all those months ago before you moved here and getting to know you, both Bclassics and Isabella Swan, just solidified that. We're young, I know this but I don't care. All I know is that you're it for me and if you can't say it now it's okay. I just needed you know that I do truly love you."

My eyes widened and it felt like they were glued open as I watched this boy, no man, bear his soul to me. My heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to jump out my chest and as I stared into his eyes I saw nothing but the truth. He loved me! Like months ago when he played my Lullaby for the first time I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him to me, my lips claiming his ferociously.

We both moaned and clutched to each other as if we were trying to become one being. His tongue mixed with mine in the most delicious way and if I didn't need to breath I would have never stopped. Even when we had to our lips still touched, our heavy breathing mixing in the air us.

"I love you too." I whispered, unable to hold back any longer and realzing maybe I should have said it right away.

The smile he gave me was bright. "You do?"

"I do." This time our kiss was slow and loving, our lips moving perfectly in sync neither dominating or submitting.

"I love you." He said again and I felt like jumping up and down like a little girl on Christmas…or like Alice when she finds a new pair of shoes.

"I could get used to hearing that." I admitted as we began to slowly rock back and forth again to the music.

"Well I could get used to saying it." He admitted with a slight blush that was adorable in its rarity.

We stood there clinging to each other for a while longer, his face buried in my check while I resumed my place above his heart. Every once in a while he would say those three words again and I would repeat them back. I wasn't paying attention to how much time passed but I heard Edward sigh and glance at his wrist.

"I think we should be heading back soon." He whispered and even then it seemed too loud.

"No I don't want to go, let's just stay out here tonight or forever." I whined, tightening my grip on him. I heard him chuckle and kiss the top of my head.

"I'm sorry love but I rather your father not come looking for you. We're in the middle of the forest and it's too easy to make my death look like a hunting accident."

I burst out laughing and pulled away. "He wouldn't do that, he likes you and knows I wouldn't allow it." I teased.

"Still I rather not get on his shit list now and I also have a curfew." He grimaced but then smiled and kissed me soundly. "We'll do this again in the summer and I promise we can stay the night."

"Really!" I said loudly.

He chuckled at my enthusiasm and nodded. "Really."

He made sure the lid on the cooler was tight and the iPod put away before he turned on a flash light and began turning off the candles.

"How are we going get all this back?" I asked as he turned off the heaters.

"Dad and Jasper said they would help bring it all in after school tomorrow. I just need to bring the food and iPod back tonight. Everything else should be fine for one night." Pulled the final panel closed and zipped it so it was sealed on all four sides. "Can you hold the flashlight?" I nodded and took it from his hand.

We walked hand in hand through the path, his free hand holding the cooler while mine kept the path lit for us. I'll admit it was a little creepy walking through the forest but I felt safe by his side. As if knowing my nerves he kept be distracted with conversation and little kisses.

Finally we melted into the area between our two lawns, the street lights creating an orange glow through the area. He left the cooler and flashlight by the side of his house as he walked me to my door. I didn't want the night to end but it had to. He kissed me gently on my front porch for a minute, just a reluctant to let me go as I was.

"I love you." He said strongly, no longer whispering and announcing it to the whole world.

"I love you too, see you in a few?"

"At the window sill."

He kissed me one last time before walking down the steps, a sexy smirk on his face. I laughed as I watched him walked across the lawn, a literal bounce in his step. I walked into the house, grateful my parents left the hall light on so I didn't walk into something. I had just hung up my coat when I heard footsteps coming from the kitchen. I turned around and saw my dad walk out. He examined my face curiously before speaking.

"You look happy." He remarked.

"I am, immensely so."

I had begun walking up the steps when his voice stopped me. "You love him." He stated. I turned to face him.

"I do." I wasn't going to deny it.

He almost looked pained before he nodded and started up the steps. He paused beside me and kissed the side of my head. "I'm happy for you. Night baby girl." He muttered before continuing upstairs and into his room. Despite his choice of words I felt like he was acknowledging that I wasn't a child anymore, I was a young woman in love. He knew he wasn't the only man in my life now and I could see part of him hated that but knew he had to let me grow up.

Smiling the whole time I walked quickly to my room, changing into my pjs and removing the product from my face. I had an appointment to keep at my window sill.

**So what did you think? Click that button below and tell me what you liked and anything you hated! Questions always welcome! Candy Grams for reviewers! :D **

**Links to clothes and other timbits will be on my profile so check those out. **

**Oh and I saw Vampire's Suck this week and omg it is HILLARIOUS! You guys have to go see it if you haven't. **


	16. Chapter 16: Flowers In Her Hair

**Hey guys I am back! Sorry for the LONG wait for this chapter but I have been really busy with school. Its my fourth year of Univeristy and I have 15 page papers and hundreds of pages to read so this chapter was a slow process coming. I do apologize though and I made myself take a few hours today to FINALLY finish this chapter. **

**Soooo without further ado read, review and enjoy. **

**Chapter 16: Flowers in Your Hair**

I woke up Friday morning with a sense of excitement knowing that today was the last day of school before March break finally began. It was also the day before Edward, Alice, Jasper and I met up with Rose and Emmett to head down to San Francisco for a few days. When I had mentioned to Alice that my parents would be gone this week, back in our home town for some business meetings, she suggested we meet them down there and make a trip out of it. Everyone seemed so excited I figured why not, I would love to show them where I grew up.

A few phone calls and some credit card numbers later our hotel was booked, as were our tickets for a few attractions and I was appointed official tour guide. Luckily most college and high school students tend to vacation to warmer more 'active' parts of the country during this time so it was easier to book spaces.

I jumped out of bed and proceeded to get ready for my day with my usual morning routine. When I made it to the kitchen for breakfast it always struck me how odd the silence was this week. Not that I didn't enjoy having the house to myself for the last couple of days but you do miss the little things; like my mom humming horribly off key while she waited for the coffee or my dad tapping his pen against the paper while he tried to figure out the crossword.

Shrugging it off I finished making breakfast, grabbed my plate and headed to the living room to eat, turning on the morning news to try and see what was going on in the world today.

Apparently not much…

When I finished my food and drink I was luckily on schedule, plenty of time to get to school. I turned the TV off, which had served to be nothing more than some soothing background noise, and placed my dishes in the dish washer. I made a mental note to turn that on when I got home so my parents didn't come home to a pile of dirty dishes rotting away in the dishwasher.

I to my front door, put on my boots and coat before swinging my backpack onto one shoulder and heading out the door, locking up behind me. There was a light drizzle outside todaybut nothing too significant, more like a mist. The weather was getting warmer though you still required a light coat.

Edward was waiting for me by my car with this week's usual scowl on his face. Esme's car had to be put in for repairs on Monday so she was using Edward's car to get around this week. This had made me his designated chauffeur for school and caused him to be in a grumpy mood every morning. He was usually okay once we started school and was able to get it out of his system, when no one else but me had to deal with his attitude of course.

Yey me! Note the sarcasm...

I clicked my key ring to unlock the doors and he slid silently into the passenger seat. I followed suit and threw my back pack into the back seat. While I went to turn on my car I was counting down in my head.

Cue rant in…

5

4

3

2

1

"When is her car going to be done? I want my car back!" He growled before actually pouting. I found this both adorable and annoying. Adorable because he's Edward, of course, and annoying because I hear the same thing _every _morning. I swear sometimes I wonder who he would miss more if we went missing, me or his damn Volvo.

I leaned over and pinched his cheek. "Awww poor baby." I cooed and he gave me a glare. I just smiled innocently at him, before placing a kiss on his now slightly reddened cheek.

"Not funny." He mumbled.

"I thought it was." I teased, starting my car and backing out of the driveway. We were silent for a little while before I heard him sigh beside me.

"I'm sorry, I know I've been annoying you. I just miss being able to drive wherever and whenever I want. I never realized how dependent I became on having my own car but not having it sucks."

"I know Edward but you have to stop acting like this is the end of the world and that your precious Volvo is never coming back." I couldn't help but chuckle. "You'll have it back soon and all will be right with the world. Surely I can't be that bad of a driver or my company completely lacking." I teased.

He grabbed my right hand and kissed the back of it. "I never find your company lacking, on the contrary I probably crave it a little too much. No more complaining I promise." He gave me his crooked smile before intertwining our hands on his lap.

"Well you're forgiven." Like I could stay mad at him with his evil voo doo Jedi mind tricks. One intense stair or sensual kiss and I'm putty in his hands.

"Thank you." He kissed my hand again and we sat in a comfortable silence for the last few minutes of our ride.

We met Alice and Jasper as usual and talked with a few other of our friends in the parking lot before the warning bell sounded. Classes went by quickly and I was glad when lunch came. There was a tangible buzzing in the air and almost every conversation in the cafeteria was focused around the up and coming break. From what I heard not many people were leaving town but I heard several mentions of La Push and some others about Seattle. I did, however, over hear Eric Yorkie talking about going to Miami.

We were eating at our usual table, talking and laughing when Alice perked up and looked behind me curiously. "Where are tweedledee and tweedledum going?"

The rest of us looked to where she was standing to see Lauren and Tanya sneak, well try to sneak, outside which was not allowed during school hours without permission. I wasn't sure why that rule was in effect since really what can you get up to in a town like Forks?

"Probably need to find a puppy to kick or something." I muttered, taking a bite of my pizza. The table burst out laughing and I couldn't help but laugh with them while Edward tucked me closer to his side.

Gym was a horror show like every other day. It always felt like natural selection, the weak being herded out from the strong and I was pretty sure I was on the brink of extinction. I couldn't wait for graduation since I would never have to take this evil class again. Edward was the only one keeping me alive and was always the first one there to help me up when I fell. Lauren and Jessica ignored basically everyone the entire class when they weren't laughing at me, muttering to themselves and putting in minimal effort.

The teacher finally let us go change back into our regular clothing with about five minutes before the final bell. The excitement over the coming break was palpable as everyone rushed to their respective change rooms. We followed the crowd together until Edward and I went our temporary different ways, exchanging quick waves and grins before I was shuffled into, let's face it, the nasty change room.

Wanting to get home and finish packing for tomorrow I whipped off my Spartan t-shirt, not caring much for modesty anymore, and slipped on my long sleeved sweater vowing to shower as soon as I get home. I ran some cool water across my face at the sinks and reapplied my deodorant and body spray so I wouldn't smell funky. When I returned to my stuff I heard loud obnoxious giggling behind me and turned to see Lauren and Tanya whispering and sneaking glances at me. I decided to ignore them and grabbed my jeans, pulling them up and buttoning them. As I stuffed my dirty gym clothes into my bag I heard the giggling again and huffed in annoyance.

I turned around only to be met with two pairs of ice blue eyes. "Is there a problem ladies?" I said in a bored tone, running a brush through my hair before putting it back into its ponytail.

"Nope. Have a good break Bella." Tanya said in a sickly sweet voice that immediately had me suspicious. Tanya was _never _nice to me unless she was up to something.

The two of them strutted out, sending one last giggle my way before disappearing through the door into the hall. Gathering my stuff I followed shortly after, writing off their behaviour as a result of using too much bleach in their hair or perhaps mascara poisoning; I bit my lip to keep from laughing. I made the stop to my locker short, replacing books where needed before heading out to meet Edward and the others.

I was walking quickly down the hall when Angela appeared beside me. "Hey Bella!"

I smiled. "Hey Ang, you excited for the break?"

She nodded her head. "Definitely. Is it true you, Edward, Alice and Jasper are spending some of it in San Francisco?" Unlike others, Angela wasn't looking to gossip or sticking her noise for the sake of it. She was genuinely curious so I had no problem divulging our plans.

"Yup, we leave tomorrow. I can't wait to show them where I grew up. Alice insists on the full tourist experience so I'll have my hands full for sure." I laughed, both excited and scared to be her tour guide. "What about you and Ben, anything exiting planned?"

"We're mostly going to hang around Forks, maybe a trip to La Push but we're spending two days down in Seattle for a Lifehouse concert. I'm excited about that since they're my favourite band." I expressed my like for them as well as we made our way down the hall.

We were almost at the exist when I heard someone calling Angela behind us. When we turned I saw it was Ben. He ran up to us and kissed Angela on the cheek. "Ang I gotta stay a bit late today. Some of the computers in the library have 'gone funky' according to the librarian and asked if I could take a look before I leave for the break." Ben was the schools resident computer genius and was often called upon by students and staff for assistance.

"You should just go home without me and I'll meet you at your place later." He pauses and looks at me as if he just realized I was there which he probably did since his focus was all on Angela. "Oh hey Bella."

Angela shook her head. "Nah I'll wait and keep you company." She turned back to me. "See ya Bella, I hope you guys have a good break."

"You too Ang, Ben."

We said our goodbyes before they headed back down the hall and I continued walking to the exit. As I pushed the front doors all three were waiting for me a few meters away, chatting amongst themselves and shouting out the occasional goodbye to others who passed. When I got close enough Edward pulled me into his side and kissed the side of my head. His hand deposited itself on its usual spot on my hip. Seriously I should just get a tattoo of the outline of his hand right there and get it over with.

While I was imaging a tattoo of Edward hands, something I like more than I care to admit, he was moving his lips to my ear. "Ready to go?"

I snapped out of it and nodded. "Definitely, I gotta finish packing." I admit.

Alice made a sound like she was being strangled. "Not you too! You two are a match made in heaven, leaving packing for a major trip to the last minute. God why do I put up with you people?"

"Because you love me." I smiled at her and while she tried to continue scowling a smile made its way onto her lips. "Beside I said I had to finish not start packing, I do have most of it done, have some faith Alice."

"Alright alright but don't come asking me for help if you're up at 3am folding and stuffing clothes into your suitcase."

"You would love to get your hands on my wardrobe for this trip and you know it." I gave her a face that said 'don't even bother lying'.

"Can I?"

"No." She frowned while Jasper rubbed her arm in a soothing manner.

"C'mon love let's get going." Edward started to pull me towards my car while Jasper and Alice followed from behind.

When I got to the driver side I stopped in my tracks, my eyes widening in shock and horror. I heard Edward suck in an angry breath as his eyes met the same sight as mine. It looked like someone took a key and decided that my car would make an excellent tablet to draw on. Random scratches were dug deep into the paint, shavings of red paint decorating the pavement below.

"What the hell happened to my car?" I shouted angrily, finally moving forward to inspect the damage more closely.

"Bella! Bella what's wrong…" I heard Alice shout and cut off behind me. "Son of a beached whale! Who did this?" She spat. I would have laughed at her attempt to avoid cursing, which she recently decided was un-lady like - I give her a month before she breaks - if I wasn't so angry. She came to squat beside me running her fingers across the lines while I heard the boys talking behind us.

"I'll go get the principle." Jasper said, taking off towards the building.

While I continued to examine my car a few people gathered around us, talking and speculating on who did it. That's when I heard that same obnoxious giggling from earlier and I turned my head glaring at the tramp 1 and tramp 2. "Oh wow I wonder who did that!" Tanya said with a vicious smile on her face.

I started lunging toward her, ready to rip those damn extensions from her hair. She took it to far this time. "You stupid bit…" I was caught by the waist by what I quickly recognized as Edward's arms. I heard him whispering in my ear trying to calm me down before I got myself in trouble by strangling the little witch. "I know you did this Tanya!" I growled. The giggles and stares earlier, leaving the lunch room early, it all made sense now. This clearly doesn't help her in her attempts to get Edward so this must have just been to piss me off.

She put her hand over her chest as if I had somehow wounded her. "Bella I have no idea what you're talking about. I just came over here now when I saw the crowd. I'm just as surprised as you."

A bitter laugh left my lips echoing across the parking lot. "Like I'm supposed to believe that? You're the only one vindictive and petty enough to pull a stunt like this all because you're a bitter harpy who didn't get the guy. Well get the news flash Edward doesn't want you, never has and never will. Scratching up my car won't change that." I'm smug at the end because while having my car damaged sucks it's not the end of the world. Losing Edward would be. I squeeze the arm that's around me and snuggle in closer to him, knowing I have exactly what I need.

Her eyes took on a hard glint while she practically snarled at me. "You keep thinking that. I didn't scratch your car and even if I did what are you going to do about it? You have no proof, there are no cameras in the parking lot. What a shame."

Damn it she was right! There were only cameras by the front office. Back in San Francisco at my old school you couldn't walk five feet without another camera shoving itself in your face. It took all my will, and Edward's grip, not to smack that triumphant smirk off her face.

While everyone watched our confrontation I saw jasper and principle Greene coming over the crowd. Tanya looked behind her before turning back around. "Have a good break Bella. You too Edward." She purred before walking off to her own vehicle with Lauren in toe.

"Just give me thirty seconds alone with her! I'll make sure her knock off Gucci boots are shoved up somewhere where they will never be seen again." Alice growled, looking about ready to pounce in my defense. God I love her.

"I'm angry too Alice but we don't have proof and if you attack for no apparent reason you'll just get into trouble. I hate this, believe me I do, but we'll just have to let it go or think of something else." Edward spat, playing the part of rational thinker even though I could see deep down he wished he could react differently. But he was right and I didn't want Alice or any of us to get in trouble, it would just be playing into her hands.

We talked to the principle and I didn't directly accuse her but did mention that perhaps she and Lauren were 'witnesses' since they were the only ones we knew went outside during lunch. A few others who were friendly with me confirmed what we said, saying only those two left. I hoped it planted a seed of suspicion in his head about the blond shrew.

I didn't realize he had called a cop until a cruiser pulled in. The four of us and a few other students who were still here were asked a few questions. When he was done with that he assessed the damage on my car and took few pictures for the report. When he said he needed my signature for the report back at the station I asked if I could do it when we got back next week from our vacation and he said it was fine.

When everything was finally done with I said goodbye to Jazz and Alice, Alice trying to perk things up by saying she'll see me bright and early tomorrow morning. This did not help but I made her believe it did. I slipped into the driver's seat, Edward following me into the passenger side. As I begin driving down the streets I could see people on the sidewalks looking at my car in shock. I grip the wheel tighter and chant a slew of curses about Tanya in my head.

A few minutes later I feel Edward hand rest on mine, easing their grip and allowing the blood to flow back into them. "Pull over." I don't bother protesting and do as he commanded, glad we're closer to our place so we're surrounded by trees and not prying eyes. When I put the car into park Edward reaches over and somehow manages to pull me over the console and onto his lap. "You okay."

I shake my head. "Not really. I'm angry Edward, _very _angry. She hasn't let up one bit. She keeps doing stupid stunts and I can't do anything about them because she makes sure there's no proof or witnesses around. I don't want to let her get to me but it does. I just want it to end, I'm sick of her drama."

He runs his hands through my hair while I vent and I slowly calm down and sink into his chest. "I'm sorry." He whispers and I move away a bit so I can look at his face. He looks…guilty.

"What are you apologizing for?"

He sighs. "If I had never said yes to going to the dance with her she wouldn't have gotten it into her head we could or would be a couple."

I lean in and kiss his lips softly. "Edward this isn't your fault. One dance isn't a commitment. You have done nothing wrong, this is on her. She's an obsessive psychotic who probably would have done this even if you didn't go with her to the dance. It's clear she has wanted you for some time and dating me would of most likely triggered her aggression anyway. So no more apologizing."

He takes a breath and nods. "Fine, you're right."

"I usually am." I smirk before he tries to tickle me. I squeal and shift back into my seat, the two of us laughing and feeling in a better mood now.

I pulled into my driveway just as Carlisle was walking out the front door in his work clothes, leaving for what I assume is the later shift at the hospital. He spots us and smiles before frowning and taking inventory of the damage on my car. That seems to be everyone's reaction today. Smile, frown, inspect and then question. He makes his way towards us as I open my car door.

"What happened Bella?" He asks, concern lacing his voice.

"Tanya Denali." I sneer her name.

Edward comes around to my side and explains the situation for me. When Carlisle asks if we know the motive Edward looks sheepish but admits why she's doing this. Carlisle tries to hide his face but I can see his smug smile and in a sick way I think he's a bit proud his son is such a commodity. He clears his face within seconds looking completely neutral now, something he must have learned after years in the ER, and turns back to me.

"What are you going to do now?" He asks.

"Well I need to call my parents but first I guess I'll have to take it down to Dowling's and get it fixed. Not like I have much of a choice and I am not driving around with it looking like that."

Carlisle frowned. "I wouldn't suggest you take it Dowling's Bella, he will charge an arm and a leg to get that fixed."

"I know but I don't really feel up to driving up to Port Angeles tonight, I still have packing to do."

"Most people in Forks don't know about it but I take my car for any needed repair or tune ups to La Push. That's actually where Esme's car is right now. They have a place called NEW MOON auto repair. It's only been around for about two years and they're pretty young but they do a great job and will give you a fair price. I suggest you take it there."

"That actually sounds great." I sigh in relief. He gives me instructions on how to get there before saying goodbye and leaving for work. Its then I realized that Edward has his cell phone to his ear and is talking to someone.

"Okay thanks mum see you soon…love you to." He shuts it and sticks it back into his pocket. "I called mom and she said she should be back with my car in about half an hour or so. You want me to follow you down to La Push then and you can get it put in before tomorrow and I'll drive us back?"

I smiled and leapt into his arms. "That would be great thank you. Can I meet you at your place in about an hour? I need to call my parents and then I _really _want to take a shower." He sniffed me playfully before making a face. I smacked him on the arm while he laughed, kissing my neck. He agreed to meet me later so we separated to go into our homes.

I called my parents quickly and explained the situation, just leaving out whom and why not wanting to explain the situation when I still had to go upstairs. They're upset but were okay me taking it to La Push. They hesitated at first but when I explained it was Carlisle's idea they were perfectly fine with it.

I made my shower quick, just getting the grime off from the day. I dried my hair into its usual light wave and just clipped it out of my way. Once I was redressed I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs and out the front door. I saw Edward's car in the driveway so I knew Esme had indeed arrived home as planned.

I didn't bother knocking when I got to his front door, just walking in as I was told to do. It was weird at first, being told by both Edward and his parents I didn't need to knock, that I was welcome anytime but I was getting over it. "Hello?" I called as I placed by boots in the corner, shedding my coat.

Esme came walking down the steps and smiled at me. "Hello Bella, Edward should be down in a minute he's just getting changed." She pulled me into a hug that I returned. "You're joining us for dinner again tonight right?" She asked when she released me. I don't know why she was asking since she basically demanded that I have dinner with them every night, not wanting me to be alone while my parents were gone. I'll admit it was nice not to have to cook for a change.

"Of course Esme, when have you ever known me to pass on your divine culinary skills?" I teased while she laughed.

"Oh Bella I knew there was a reason I loved you. You and I are going to have a very bright future together."

I blushed. "I hope so." I murmured. While it's not required, since my parents were very close with her and Carlisle, I hoped a future with her meant a future with her son. A very long and happy future.

She smiled knowingly and it reminded me of Alice and her seemingly psychic ways. "I know so, trust me." She whispered, sending me a wink. I didn't get a chance to respond since at that moment Edward began making his way downstairs looking drool worthy as usual. He smiled widely when he saw me but kept his groping to minimum when he reached my side since his mom is there.

"Did you tell her?" He asked as Esme as he slipped on his boots. I looked at them in confusion while Esme made a sound of frustration.

"I can't believe I forgot. Bella sweetie the boys down in La Push said my car was ready and since you two were heading down there I was wondering if you mind driving my car back with you. I was going to make the trip myself…"

"No problem Esme. I assume they have the keys?" I asked.

"Yes. I'll just phone down and tell them to expect the two of you. Thank you."

"Any time. You ready." I turned to Edward and he nodded. I put my boots and coat and following Edward while Esme told me to just come straight over when we got back since dinner should be ready.

We drove down to La Push, Edward following behind me occasionally making faces at me through the windshield causing me to laugh. When he noticed I couldn't make them back, since taking my eyes off the road ahead of me to look back wouldn't exactly be safe he waited until there was no traffic and pulled up beside me. Eventually after me yelling at him through our windows to get behind me before a cop sees him, or worse driving head on into another car, he complied.

Idiot…an idiot I love but an idiot none the less.

It wasn't hard to find the shop since La Push wasn't particularly large and Carlisle gave me specific directions. The building was green and white on the outside and wasn't very large. It seemed to be divided into two sections, one for administrative matters and customers which was attached to the actual garage. There were a few older cars parked beside it and I saw Esme's car near the end.

We parked our cars before getting out and going to the office. A beautiful young woman with long dark hair that was pulled back was sitting behind the desk looking through some files. She had deep caramel eyes and I noticed a small scar on the right side of her face hear her ear. It wasn't terribly noticed but in comparison to the perfection that was the rest of her features it seemed to stand out more than it normally would. She seemed familiar but I couldn't place where I had seen her.

She looked up when the bell rang from over the door and gave us a friendly smile. "Hello what can I help you two with today?" She said professionally but still warmly.

Edward stepped forward and handed her a piece of paper that looked like a copy of the bill for Esme's car. "Yes Esme Cullen asked me to pick up her car today."

"Oh yes you must be Edward, she called not long ago saying her son was coming over. Let me see," she typed a few things on the computer and behind her a printer spewed out two identical piece of paper. She grabbed it and handed it to him along with a pen. "Just sign these and we'll be set. One copy will be for our files and the other for your own."

While Edward was looking through it quickly before signing I cleared my throat and she looked at me. "Oh I'm sorry do you need anything hun?" I surprised at her endearment since she didn't seem that much older than me, maybe nineteen or twenty but maybe she's like with everyone.

"Yes I was hoping I could talk to one of the mechanics about some repairs to be done to the side of my car."

"Of course let me just file this quickly and I'll get one of them." She took one of the papers that Edward signed and walked to the back of the room, unlocking and filing the paper quickly before disappearing through a side door. Less than a minute later she returned with a muscled man behind her with a head full of shaggy black hair. When I saw them together I instantly knew where I remembered them from. It was Sam, Jacob Black's cousin who was dating Emily, the girl behind the desk, and who was coveted by Leah who in turn was wanted by Jacob. I remembered making fun of him for the Jerry Springer situation going on there.

That evening on the beach seemed so far away now.

He cleaned his hand on a rag before walking up to us and shacking my hand. "Hello I'm Sam Uley co-owner and head mechanic of New Moon. What can I help you with today?" For some reason I was surprised since I had seen him drinking and partying on the beach a few months ago. I guess he was able to separate his personal and professional lives. Actually I was quite impressed given his youth.

"Someone keyed up the driver's side of my car pretty heavily today and I was recommended to you."

"Well sounds like it would be a simple fix but how about you show me the damage." He said kindly. I nodded and led him outside with Edward beside me. When we walked the short distance I heard Sam let out a low whistle before examining the damage. "Please take no offence but who did you piss off?" He sounded more of his age now.

I couldn't help but laugh. "A girl at school who can't seem to understand 'back off my man.'" I admitted while Edward choked on his own spit beside me and I rubbed his arm affectionately.

"That would do it. Well from the looks of it the scratches are numerous but not incredibly deep, most not making it past the primer coat. Unfortunately it will take a few days before I can get to it since we're a bit backed up at the moment."

"No problem, we're going out of town and won't be back till Thursday night. I can pick it up on Friday if that works for you."

He nodded. "Fridays perfect, I should have it ready before then but we'll keep it here in the lot. Why don't you come inside and we'll get some paper work signed and I can give you an estimate on cost."

I agreed ad followed him back inside. I was introduced to Paul, the other mechanic and owner, signed a few things and was given an idea of the cost. Edward looked at it, since I had no idea about cars and cost, and said it was reasonable and fair, quietly of course. I gave them my contact information as well as my parents. After that was completed we said our goodbyes before leaving.

Edward handed me Esme's keys to her car and kissed me sweetly before a set of cat calls interrupted us. I turned away from Edward intent on giving that person a piece of my mind but my retort was cut off when I was met with the happy face of Jacob Black. "And the Swan returns! Admit it you missed me." He said cheerfully walking over to us.

I laughed and allowed him to pull me into a quick hug. "Hey Jacob it's great to see you again." When I pulled back I took a closer look at him and realized not only had he shot up a couple of inches since the last time I saw him but he was much larger on the muscle front. "Has anyone tell you anabolic steroids are really bad for you?" I teased.

"Well I'm just filling out Bella. You know it wouldn't seem so drastic if you came to visit me more often." He said, pretending to act incredibly wounded yet still managing to flex his muscles.

"I'll visit more when the weather is warmer I promise." My smile faltered when I saw Edward giving Jacob what I could only describe as a look of death and remembered their last encounter wasn't the best with Jacob purposely making him jealous. It probably wasn't helping that the two of us kinda just ignored him a second ago, engaging in playful banter. "Umm Edward you remember Jacob Black from the beach."

"How could I forget." He pulled me close into his side possessively and I rolled my eyes even though I kinda enjoyed it.

Jacob just looked on with amusement. "Dude why don't you just pee on her leg already and get it over with."

I coughed trying to hide my laughter though Edward didn't seem to find it funny. "Excuse me."

I decided I needed to run interference before someone got hurt. "So Jacob, how are things with you? Any progress with Leah?"

"Things are actually pretty good. I finally got her to agree to go on a date with me this week actually." Edward seemed to relax slightly beside me when he heard of this other women. I internally sighed in relief, hoping crisis had been adverted.

"That's great!" I said happily.

"Ya I'm pretty stoked. I would ask how things are on your front but I see the evidence before my eyes." He clasped his hand on Edward's shoulder in a brotherly manner that took Edward for surprise. "Good on you Bronze."

I couldn't stop the laughing this time, remembering that Jacob kept calling Edward Bronze that night since I commented on his hair colour. Jacob was an interesting but kind and genuine fellow and I hope Leah realized this.

"Why did you just call me Bronze?" Edward asked in confusion.

"Well…" Jacob began but I quickly interrupted before he could embarrass me.

"So Jacob what brings you here?"

He raised an eyebrow but didn't continue with his previous words. "I work part time with Sam at the shop doing odd things and my shift starts soon. What about you two?"

Edward answered that one and while his tone wasn't overly friendly it wasn't hostile anymore. Well its progress. "Bella's car was keyed and I had to pick up my mother's car."

He looked around and must have spotted my car because he cringed. "Damn, who did you piss off?"

I threw my hands up in frustration. "Why does everyone keep assuming I pissed someone off?"

Jacob chuckled. "Because that my dear is personal, there's way too much damage for it to be a simple accident. So spill."

I sighed and once again cursed Tanya to the darkest part of hell for ruining my day. "A girl at school is jealous."

He looked like he was about to ask why she was jealous but then his eyes shifted to Edward. "Ah I see. So you gots yourself a psycho stalker."

"Pretty much."

"I'll get you my pretty and your little car too!" He imitated in the Wicked Witch of the West's voice and was laughing yet again.

"Like last time Jacob your knowledge of the _Wizard of Oz_ scares me." I said.

Jacob nodded his head in agreement before glancing at his watch. "Well I'm sorry to cut this reunion short but I gotta get going, my shift starts in a minute." He pulled me into another quick hug before walking backwards away. "Don't be a stranger you two."

"We won't bye Jake!"

He gave us a wave before turning around and jogging to the shop and disappearing inside.

Edward turned to me looking lost. "Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not." I pecked him on the cheek before walking over to Esme's car so we could get home and finish packing for tomorrow.

**~*OO*~Saturday~*OO*~**

Saturday morning dawned far too early for my taste when my alarm when off at quarter to six. I was very tempted to hit the snooze button but I knew I just didn't have that luxury today. Grumbling I took a quick shower, pulled my hair back and dressed simply and comfortably since we would be in the car most of the day. I double checked my bags, making sure everything I needed was ready to go before shutting everything down and slowly going down the stairs, trying to keep a strong hold my bag. As I balanced on the tiny steps I couldn't help but wish that Felix the mover would appear and just carry my stuff again but alas it was just me.

I ate a basic breakfast, not having much time, though I packed some snacks into a separate bag for along the way. Since my car was damaged and in the shop the plan changed from the four of us riding in my car to taking Edward's instead. I rolled my bag to the front door, checked that I had everything one more time before locking up behind me and heading next door.

As I walked across the lawn Edward and Esme were already at the front door, Edward bringing his own bag with him to the car. He held out a thermos of hot coffee for me and I smiled gratefully. "Hmmm you're a god." I moaned into the cup causing him to chuckle tiredly.

"So I've heard." He joked. I was tempted to hit him but I was too busy enjoying the caffine goodness. I followed behind him as he went to his car, sipping as I went. He loaded both of our bags into the trunk, Esme hovering nervously. When he shut it she began speaking.

"So you have everything, your clothes, money, ID, cell phone…"

"Yes mom I triple checked this morning, you were there remember."

"Yes yes I'm sorry. Please call me when your half way there and when you arrive at the hotel. And if _anything _goes wrong you call me straight away and we'll be there." She continued to worry.

"I promise mom. Stop worrying everything will be fine, the four of us will be together the entire way, Emmett and Rose just behind us. Nothing will happen."

"Okay." She took a deep breath and pulled us into a hug. "Well have fun this week. I love you Edward and you too Bella."

We murmured our love in return before getting into the car and taking off towards Alice's. Jasper and Alice were both waiting outside on her porch, Alice looking chipper and excited and Jasper still looking half asleep. She bounced her way over, calling over to Jasper to grab the bags. We managed days before to convince Alice to bring no more than two suitcases and even though it was tight we managed to get the extra three bags into the car though two had to be in the back seat with those two.

It was about quarter after seven when we hit the road towards Olympia where Rose and Emmett were meeting up with us. Since there was no room in Edward's car they would be following behind the four of us in Emmett's jeep, communicating when stops were needed through our cell phones. Alice wanted to start playing road trip games but we convinced her to hold off at least until after Rose and Emmett were following since most of us were still tired.

When we arrived in Olympia about two hours later though it seemed like longer with Jasper passed out and snoring against the back door and Alice's constant talk. We chose a high school parking lot to meet Rose and Emmett and when we pulled in they were already there. We jumped out to stretch our legs and greet the other two.

"Baby Bell!" Emmett pulled me into his arms and swung me around. I laughed and hugged him back, glad to see him. He was the older brother I wish I had but I was happy to borrow Edward's. "So how's my brother treating you, nothing I need to sort out?"

"He's been a perfect gentleman." I answered as Edward came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Well maybe the not a _perfect _gentleman." He whispered into my ear, memories of some of our alone moments flashing behind my eyes making me blush and shiver. My boyfriend is an evil man.

After greetings we pulled out a map and I outlined our route to San Fran which was pretty much a straight shot. Emmett agreed with it and rolled it back up before tossing it into the back. The two cars pulled out not long after and our little convoy made its way to our destination.

Of course we couldn't get out of playing Alice's road games forever and first played _buzz_. The goal was to try and reach 100 without making a mistake. Every time you got to a number that was divisible by 7 (7, 14, 21) or had the number 7 in it (17, 27) the person had to say 'buzz' instead of the number. After two hours of this Edward declared loudly that if we don't stop he was going to run the car off the cliff. Alice, being Alice, conceded but brought out a little notebook with more options.

Lunch simply consisted of McDonalds in one of the towns along the way and we made it quick since we had such a long drive ahead of us. Still it was a struggle to convince Emmett he was a little too big to play in the play area, specifically the ball pit. We did, too our embarrassment, allow him to purchase a happy meal so you could play with the 'cool' toy. Edward moved his chair as fair away from him as he could and denied any blood relation to him.

12 hours and four pit stops later we were on the outskirts of San Francisco. Emmett honked his horn and gave us a thumb's up from behind us when we passed the sign "Welcome to San Francisco". I smiled brightly when I began driving through the streets, Edward and I had switched places at the last stop since I knew this city and could get us to the hotel quicker. Even though we were tired and it was dark out I couldn't resist pointing out little shops and sites along the way. While Forks was my home now, as they say home is where the heart is and Edward is in Forks, I did miss the bustling city. It was familiar and I couldn't stop smiling.

We were staying at the Holiday Inn on the fisherman's Warf, different from my parents who were on the other side of town near their main building. When we got out of the cars everyone groaned in pleasure as we tried to get the feeling back in our legs. Even Alice was looking a little stiff.

Grabbing our luggage, we went to the front desk to check into the three rooms we booked, each of us staying with our partner. The woman at the front desk eyed our men appreciatively but didn't comment, probably afraid of getting reported by an angry girlfriend. We called our parents quickly while waiting for our key cards just to let them know we arrived safely. It only took a minute but soon we were handed our cards, directed on where to go and told to 'have a lovely evening and I hope you enjoy your stay at the Holiday Inn.'

When we got the fourth floor we said goodnight at our doors and agreed to meet for breakfast in the hotel restaurant at 8:15. The room was beautiful with a king sized bed, green walls and beige linens on the bed, a chair in the corner. We were so exhausted from the trip we just got changed, brushed our teeth in a daze and set the alarm on the clock before falling into the mattress and cuddling closely.

I was asleep instantly.

**~*OO*~SUNDAY~*OO*~**

Waking up in Edward's arms Sunday morning was heaven pure and simple, especially since this time I wasn't woken up by giggling and the flashing of a camera. I leaned across Edward and saw it was just before 7am so we had to meet the others downstairs for breakfast in just over an hour. We had set the alarm for 7:15 so rather than wake him now I laid there and stared at his sleeping form. His eye lashes rested delicately across his skin, his even and deep breaths breezing across my face. His hair was in even more of a disarray than usual and he had a small sleepy pout on his face. He looked so much younger and I couldn't resist squeezing him tighter around his middle. He made a grunting sound and tightened his arms around me in response.

A few minutes later he ended my creepy staring by slowly opening his eyes and giving me a lazy smile. "Good morning love." He whispered and lent down to kiss me.

My hand moved like lightening and covered my mouth. He looked at me in confusion while I mumbled behind my hand. "Morning breath."

"Well since we both have it I think that means they cancel each other out." He removed my hand and claimed my lips causing my arguments to go flying out the window.

When we finished our lazy make out, I was pinned beneath him at this point, I looked up at him and gave him a bright smile. "I could get used to this."

He nodded his head in agreement just before his cell phone went off. He reluctantly moved away for a moment to grab it off the night stand before returning. "Hello?...Yes we're up…yes we will be ready…yes…yes…Jasper just make that a yes to every question she has." I heard laughter on the other end of the phone. "Ya see ya soon." He shut his phone and placed it back on the night stand. "That was Jasper acting as official pester for Alice. We are not to be late and apparently we have to be dressed 'appropriately' whatever that means." He rolled his eyes and I couldn't help but laugh.

"That sounds like Alice, do you mind if I shower first?"

He got a mischievous smirk on his face and dipped his face to nibble on my neck. "We could always shower together, you know to save time and all."

My heart shot off like a rocket and a deep blush spread across my skin. My head was spinning from his words and his ministrations on my neck. "O-okay." I squeaked.

He pulled back quickly in shock. "Really?" He looked both excited but nervous clearly not expecting me to accept.

I nodded carefully wondering if I could do this. I loved him and I had no doubts about his love for me. Eventually we would take our intimacy to a new level so perhaps this would be a good bridge to getting each other comfortable with each other in that way. He jumped off the bed like a kid who was told they were going to Disney land and pulled me into his arms. I couldn't help but giggle at his eagerness, sometimes I forget he is a seventeen, almost eighteen, year old boy.

"Are you sure, no pressure and I mean it." His eyes were genuine and I knew I could just say the words and he would drop it. My own nervous excitement and his concern made the decision easy.

"I'm sure." I kissed his lips gently and that seemed to convince him. He linked our hands and led me to the washroom, shutting the door behind us. We stood awkwardly for a moment, probably deciding what the first move should be. He moved first, turning the shower on allowing the room to slowly fill with steam. He ran his hands up and down my arms and I felt myself relax.

"Relax. Just close your eyes and get undressed." He said quietly. I gave him a sceptical look and he laughed. "I'll be doing the same just trust me."

I took a deep breath and did as he said and while my eyes were shut I heard both our clothes fall to the ground. He gripped my hand lightly and I jumped a little at the contact since it felt like my skin was hyper aware, my hair standing on end. He led us slowly to the shower and I felt the water beat down on me, warming my body and soaking my hair. I heard the shower stall door shut and suddenly there was a lot of skin on skin contact between us. I gasped in shock and excitement while my heart took off like a propeller blade.

His finger tilted my chin up so I assume I was looking at his face. "Open your eyes love."

My eyes fluttered open and I was met with his intense gaze and a crooked but warm smile. "Hey." I whispered, a smile working its way onto my face while my hands came up and entangled themselves in his wet and glorious hair.

"Hey back. You okay?"

My eyes roamed his body involuntarily and I liked what I saw. "Hmmm fantastic." Came spilling out of my mouth before I could stop it. I blushed when he gave a husky laugh.

He took his turn to look across my body and it took every ounce of control not to cover myself up. I did my best to push any negative thoughts about his reaction to seeing for the first time but some were still there. Still he must have seen those fears in my eyes when his eyes came back to my face and kissed my forehead gently. "You're absolutely stunning, beautiful, gorgeous, ethereal and every adjective used to describe perfection."

"Thank you and just to let you know flattery will get you everywhere Mr. Cullen." I teased though I was soaring from the inside at his assessment. He always made me feel beautiful.

We couldn't spend too long in there so we washed up quickly, using soft and gentle yet exploring touches. Edward insisting on washing my hair which was heaven. There was something so intimate about it and I realized how much my own fingers suck because his felt like magic. I reciprocated the gesture but he had to bend for me to properly reach it, joking how this angle gave him a better view. I smacked him along the side of the head and hoped the heat hid the flush of my cheeks. He just laughed in response before rinsing the shampoo out.

We dried off and strolled into the bedroom to dig out today's clothing choices, sneaking shy glances at each other. I settled for a pair of dark wash jeans, a long sleeved yellow shirt and my beige spring jacket. We had about thirty minutes till we had to leave so while Edward flopped down onto the bed and turned on the television I went to dry my hair. Since we would be on the move for much of today I pulled it into a high ponytail and kept my makeup _very _light.

I jumped in shock when Edward suddenly appeared at my side when I left the bathroom, pulling me into his arms. He smirked and kissed me quickly on the lips. "I love you and I apologize in advance for the tourist terror that Alice will be."

I laughed and squeezed him tighter. "I love you too and when isn't Alice a little terror." I joked.

There was a rapid series of knocks on the door followed by Alice's loud voice through the wood. "You guys better be ready or we're going to be late."

"Speak of the terror and she shall appear." Edward said wryly. I disentangled myself from him, grabbed my purse before claiming his hand and going to the door to meet Alice. She was standing there with her hand on her hip, tapping her foot impatiently looking like she was in L.A. for a photo shoot.

She appraised us quickly. "You'll do, let's go." She turned and strolled towards the elevators where the others were already waiting. Rose took one look at me and raised her eyebrow curiously.

"Bella, Alice I forgot something in my room, come help me find it? You boys wait here for the elevator we shouldn't be too long." Rosalie said, turning and walking back down the hall. Alice and I followed, too scared not to, and I heard Emmett mumbled something about girls moving in packs. As soon as the two of us crossed the threshold into the room Rose cornered me.

"What did you and Edward do this morning?" She was grinning from ear to ear in a triumphant sort of way.

I blushed ten shades of red wondering how the hell she knew something happened. "I don't know what you mean."

"No no Rose is right you're totally glowing like…oh my god did you two, you know have sex?" She squealed and I clamped my mouth over her shrieking.

"Alice keep your voice down and no we didn't jeez."

She looked disappointed and I wasn't sure why, it's not like she was being denied anything. Rose continued to appraise me. "Well you did something, spill Swan I don't have all day and we have to meet your parents in a few minutes." My parents would be meeting us for breakfast before heading home, leaving us to our own devices and I didn't need them questioning why we were late. Rosalie was evil for playing that against me.

"We may have sort of takenashowertogether." I said really quickly.

"Come again?"

"That's what he said." Alice giggled and I couldn't help but laugh at the horrible, immature yet oh so classic joke.

I explained quickly what happened this morning and my reasoning behind it, well other than wanting to see Edward naked which I must say was glorious. Alice jumped up and down in joy and Rose expressed her approval for the steps we were taking. When they started giving me advise on how to make future showers more interesting I blushed yet again and begged them to stop, but not before a few ideas were planted in my head.

Rose grabbed some random lip gloss as an excuse for what she had 'forgotten' before we made our way back to the boys. They had gave us questioning looks but knew better than to question the 'pack' as Emmett early pointed out. When we got downstairs to the Fisherman's Cove Café my parents had already claimed a table. "Bella baby over here!" My mom called cheerfully. She pulled me into a hug and said how much she missed me. Honestly I did miss them as well, the house was a little lonely when they were gone even though the privacy did have its moments.

We each ordered what we wanted and got to talking about the ride down here, laughing at some of the games we played to pass the time. While we were eating my dad caught us off guard with a question.

"So what rooms are each of you in?"

My heart stopped and I felt frozen thinking 'oh god he's gonna murder Edward if he finds out!' After a few seconds of stunned silence, though it felt like a millennium, Alice jumped in to save the day.

"Well I don't know about those two." She giggled and pointed Rose and Emmett who were currently making out at the end of the table. Not heavily but enough to not notice the tension around the table.

"But Bella and I are roomies this week, Jasper sounds like a mac truck when he snores and I need my beauty sleep. I don't know about Edward's sleeping habits but I assumed since he has such a thick head that the sound would just bounce right off of him." She said this with a completely serious face and the rest of us nodded eagerly. Edward didn't even bug Alice for the jab she made at him, happy that he'll live to see another day.

"See I told you Charlie now stop with the inquisition and finish your food we need to leave soon." My mom chided. My dad still looked suspicious but with no proof and my mother's stare he backed off and finished his food. I sent a silent prayer to every deity that has ever been worshipped by mankind and squeezed Edwards hand under the table.

We walked them to their car and while my dad exchanged a few words—though I believed them to be warnings—to both Edward and Jasper my mom gave me a hug goodbye. "Have fun sweetie and remember use protection."

"What!" I pulled back in shock, my eyes wide.

"Sweetie I was 17 once too and your dad and I pulled the same stunt with my parents when we went to Chicago with friends. Your father just desperately wants to believe you would never do what we did." She got a far away look in her eyes though her smile was mischievous. I wanted to throw up…that's just gross.

"But…"

"I don't mind you and Edward sharing a room and I won't tell your father since I love Edward like a son and don't wish to visit my husband in prison just be careful." Rather than argue that me and him weren't engaging in those activities just yet I just nodded in agreement. "Good girl." More like bad girl, according to my mother's assumptions but what are you going to do.

My parents drove off and the six of us waved at them until they were gone. "So lets get this party started, what's on the list first." Emmett said cheerfully, rubbing his hands together.

Alice whipped out a pad of paper and began dictating what was going to happen since she planned, with the help of me of course, last week what we would do each day. "Okay first Bella is going to take us tour of the city and various places she hung around at such as her school, home etc…Then we'll have a quick lunch before driving over to pier 33 where we will be docking a boat at 1:20 that will be taking us to Alcatraz for a tour."

"Sweet!" Emmett yelled and while we laughed Alice gave him a death glare for interrupting before her she continued.

"We should arrive back on the pier around quarter to four so after we're going to drive over to the Castro district." She gave Rose and I a wink and the three of us shared a significant glance. "Once there we will look around and shop before having dinner. There is a small movie theatre there that is showing old movies and I already have our tickets ready to go. Then we'll come back to the hotel for some much needed rest. Everyone good?"

We all nodded in agreement before making our way to Emmett's Jeep Wrangler since it was bigger than Edward's car and could fit all of us, though a little tightly, in one space. I got to the drivers side door and held out my hand for the keys. "Keys please." Emmett looked at me in horror.

"Bella no one drives my baby but me." He said, holding the keys tighter.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not going to ruin your precious jeep and I know this city like the back of my hand. It makes sense for me to be behind the wheel."

"She's right Em." Edward smirked.

Emmett looked like he was about to fight or whine but Rose stepped in and took the keys out of his hand. "Let the girl drive your car, sit up front if you must I just want to get going." She said with finality as she deposited the keys into my hand. Emmett's shoulders sank in defeat over the awesome and frightening power of the love of his life.

"Fine but one scratch Swan and I take over capeesh?" He tried to look threatening but it didn't work but I pretended it did.

"Scouts honour." I saluted him and opened the door and hoped into the seat. While everyone piled in I spent a minute adjusting the height and distance of the seat from the pedals and steering wheel. I heard Emmett mumbled something about just getting it the way he wanted but one death glare from both Rose and I shut him up.

I pulled out and began my tour of the city how I know it. First we stopped off at my old condo which wasn't much but they wanted to see it anyway. We were there for a few minutes while I pointed out which window above us was our place when Mrs. McCabe came out of the building. She looked at me before smiling and making her way over, placing a friendly pat on my arm and expressing how much she missed me. I introduced her to Edward and the others explaining we were on break. She wished us a good time and headed off to the store.

I drove them to Ghiradell Square and the beach nearby and explained that this was the place I liked to come to think when the weather permitted. I whispered a few more personal details about it to Edward while the other walked around for a bit. He was happy to see the place that I had described to him online in the past before I had moved to Forks, saying he was always curious.

We visited my school next and unsurprisingly the only cars there belonged to the janitors and maybe a teacher or two. We circled the building, me once again pointing out a few details, before getting back in the car. I drove around for a while, pointing out various places such as the park I played in as a kid or my favourite book shop. Three hours passed quickly and we decided to catch a quick lunch before heading over to the pier to catch our ride to Alcatraz Island.

While we were sitting in the deli shop eating our sandwiches I heard my name being called. I looked behind me to see Jessie, Sarah, Diego and Riley walk in. I had kept up e-mail and msn communication with both Jess and Sarah like a promised, nothing major just enough so we didn't lose track of one another. Riley gave me a penetrating stare and I tried not to feel uncomfortable. He was the only boy I had really kissed other than Edward and I knew he was a bit hurt when I didn't want to continue seeing him past our first date.

Jessie jogged to us and pulled me into a hug. "Bella! I've missed you, what are you doing in town?" She asked when she released me, allowing Sarah to pull me into her embrace.

"Hey guys, I'm here with my friends and boyfriend for the break." I stepped back as everyone at my table smiled at my old friends. "Guys this is Jessie, Sarah, Diego and Riley." I pointed each of them out and they stood up and shook hands in greeting. Alice let out a little gasp as she stared at Riley and I tried not to groan. I told Alice about him during one of our no boys aloud girls night. I gave her a look conveying she was not to say a thing and she nodded.

Edward came to my side and wrapped his arms around me. "This is Edward my boyfriend, his brother Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie and my two closest friends Alice and Jasper."

"Hey! So how long are you in town for?" Sarah asked.

"We leave Thursday morning. I'm acting as personal tour guide." We all chuckled, well except Riley who was glaring at Edward as if he took something of his. Idiot.

"Do you think you could spare a night to have dinner with us your friends as well. I would love to catch up and get to know everyone." Jess pleaded.

I looked at everyone and they nodded that it was fine. "Sure that would be great, how about tomorrow? Daffodil's at 7:30?"

"That would be great, I'll make a reservation tonight and see if Kelly, Linda and James are free."

We talked for another minute before I expressed that we needed to leave if we were going to catch our boat. They wished us a good time and the six of us piled into the jeep. As soon as we drove away Alice let out a squeal. "Oh my god _that's _Riley?" She burst out laughing, probably recalling my description of our kiss.

"What do you mean _that's _Riley?" Edward asked and I wanted to disappear into the leather seats.

"You know, Riley the first boy she kissed at their school dance in her sophomore year." I will pay you back for this Alice and you will beg for mercy.

"No I didn't know." Edward said stiffly and the car went silent.

It was awkward for a minute and I was too cowardly to glance into my rear view mirror and see Edward's face knowing, from experience, he was jealous. It was Valentine's day all over again with those damn candy grams except this time it was a little more serious. Jasper, ever the mediator, began saying how excited he was to see Alcatraz and started spewing some random facts about its history.

We made it to the pier with about fifteen minutes to go and I saw a small group of people waiting by a sign indicating where the boat departed from. We all piled out of the car and I immediately went to Edward and pulled him aside. The others walked off to give us a minute. Without waiting for him to speak I pulled his head to mine and kissed him with all the passion I had. I pulled away after a minute, both of us breathing heavily, and put my forehead against his.

"When I kiss you my entire body ignites and I can think of nothing but you. When he kissed me I couldn't wait for it to end and wanted to know if his dog taught him how to kiss since he more licked my face than kissed me." I giggled and he let out his own chuckle.

"I love you Edward and your kissing is earth shattering and oh so addictive so don't be jealous. He is nothing to me, we've had this conversation before nothing is going to separate us."

"You're right, sometimes I can't help it."

"I know just don't clam up on me because I rather not kick your ass." He laughed again. "So tomorrow night at dinner no sulking and no comments just ignore him. I will speak with him but it will be a friendly conversation nothing more. If it'll make you feel better I'll even give you a kiss in front of him so he knows who I am with."

"Are you aware of how amazing you are?" He asked, taking my hand and pulling us back to the group.

"I am actually." I joked and he tickled my side before kissing my temple.

When we reached them Alice gave me a look of apology, clearing feeling bad for opening her mouth. She mouthed 'you guys okay' and I nodded mouthing back 'we're fine.' She smiled then before turning back in time to see our guide come and join us. He went through boat safety, handing out life jackets for the trip, explaining it will take approximately ten minutes to get there. We would receive more instruction once we got to the island. Alice and Emmett had some trouble with their life jackets since Emmett was so big and Alice so small. I couldn't help but laugh along with everyone else when Alice was given a children's life jacket and Emmett was squeezed into their biggest size. He made a comment of now understanding the torture women used to endure when wearing corsets. Edward said a dress would look lovely with his hair and he had to dodge a punch in the arm.

All together there were about twelve or thirteen of us on the boat, many taking pictures along with Alice. Our names were called and checked off a quick list before we pulled away from the pier and out into the choppy water. I had been to Alcatraz once before but I was young and don't remember much of it so I was just as excited as the others.

When we docked we were ushered onto the land and into a small shelter where a National Park Ranger provided a brief welcome and orientation explaining what we could expect on our stay. We left our life jackets on hooks and those who wished grabbed a head set that provided a tour of the island including stories from former guards and inmates. The six of us grabbed our own set and when we made it to the cell block we turned them on.

"_Alcatraz, often referred to as The Rock, early-on served as a lighthouse, a military fortification, a military prison, and a Federal Bureau of Prisons federal prison until 1963. Due to its isolation from the outside by the cold, strong, hazardous currents of the waters of San Francisco Bay, Alcatraz was used to house Civil War prisoners as early as 1861._

We continued to walk while each of us listened intently to the voice in our ears. Even though I knew I was safe I couldn't help but scoot closer to Edward.

"_The island became a Federal Bureau of Prisons federal prison in August 1934. During the 29 years it was in use, the jail held such notable criminals as Al Capone, Robert Franklin Stroud (the Birdman of Alcatraz), George "Machine Gun" Kelly, James "Whitey" Bulger, Bumpy Johnson, Mickey Cohen, Arthur R. "Doc" Barker and Alvin "Creepy Karpis" Karpowicz (who served more time at Alcatraz than any other inmate)."_

It was both fascinating and down right creepy as we walked down the halls passing all the cell blocks, hearing tales from the past as we did so. I tried to imagine these men sitting in their cells day in and day out.

The sunlight pouring in through the barbed windows created a sense of peace that contrasted drastically with our surroundings. When the audio tour ended we removed our headsets and explored a bit on our own. We each took turns posing in a cell, pretending to be inmates. Emmett, being Emmett, tried to be particularly evil looking bearing his teeth and shaking the bars.

We arrived back on the mainland just before four o'clock, all of us talking about how much fun we just had and how interesting it was. After thanking our boat guide we got back in the car and I drove us to the Castro district. Jasper and Edward took one look around and chuckled, shaking their heads at us and pulling me and Alice closer for protection. Emmett was clueless. Once we found a parking spot we got out and began walking around. Alice was admiring a dress in one of the bay windows when Emmett spoke.

"What's with all the rainbow coloured banners?" He asked and all of us broke out laughing.

Jasper clapped him on the back. "Those banners represent gay pride Em."

His eyes went wide and looked around. "Oh…ummm I'm not going to be hit on am I?"

We all burst out laughing again and I shook my head. "You never know Em but if that happens just politely decline, they won't bite."

"Unless you ask them too." Rosalie added, grinning.

After that Alice pulled us into the boutique she was looking at so she could try on the dress she saw in the window. She absolutely loved it and convinced Rose and I to find one for ourselves for the boat cruise we had planned for Wednesday. While the boys hung around outside us girls spent about thirty minutes looking around until each of us had something we liked.

It was about quarter to six so we decided to grab dinner at Nizario's Pizza, sharing two extra-large speciality pizzas and talking about everything and nothing. Alice, Rose and I got up to go to the washroom before we headed over to the castro theatre for our movies. We did our business and talked really quickly about the Riley situation, since Rose wanted to know, and left the bathroom laughing.

As we headed back to our table we saw two guys there leaning against our table talking with a very uncomfortable looking Edward, a terrified Emmett and an amused Jasper. One guy looked like a life size ken doll with the blonde spiked hair and blue eyes. The other also had blue eyes but light brown hair that was short, almost shaved looking. Each was danced in a simple jeans and t-shirt combo.

"C'mon just one date dimples." Ken doll simpered to Emmett while the other guy played with an errant strand of Edward's hair. He tried to shift his chair away but the guy moved with him. I tried so hard to keep a straight face but I was struggling.

"I'm sorry fella's but these men are taken." I said cheerfully, wrapping my arms around Edward's neck and placed my chin on his shoulder.

"Happily taken." Edward added and you could hear the relief in his voice as he turned his head to the side and met my lips quickly.

Rosalie went to Emmett's side who pulled her in quickly. Both men ogled Rosalie but not in a sexual way but like she was some goddess. I heard the brunette murmur something about knowing who he was going to be for Halloween and I giggled at this.

"Girl you are simply fabulous." Ken said and he sounded jealous. He opened his wallet and pulled out a card. "I work for iStudio modelling and you would go far."

"Well," She looked at the card. "Mark I'm flattered however I'm not interested but thanks." She flipped her hair behind her shoulder.

Mark looked disappointed but suddenly turned to Alice and I. "What about you two?" I looked at him in shock, waiting for the punch line. The brunette laughed and suddenly my hair was pulled out of my pony tail and cascading down my back.

"Ah yes I see it too. Don't look surprised darling, you have that girl next door look going for you and your friend here is as cute as a button but with that mysterious aura around her. You could make quite the pretty penny." The brunette said smiling.

I blushed while Alice spoke. "Well thank you but we're just in town visiting and not really interested."

"Well if you ever reconsider, give me a call." Mark handed us each his card before turning to Emmett. "The offer goes to you too dimples, call me anytime." He sent him a wink before he and his friend left. As soon as the door closed everyone but Edward and Emmett burst into hysterics.

"I don't know whether to be happy or offended they didn't hit on me." Jasper said between chuckles earning a death glare from the other two. When we calmed down we made our way down the street to the old theatre, each of the men pulling us tightly to their sides and Emmett declaring Rose what not to leave his side for the rest of the night.

The Castro theatre was known as San Francisco's Historic Palace that showed old and classic movies along with various plays and events. Tonight we were seeing Alfred Hitchcock's 1960 black and white film 'Psycho' followed by the Mike Palma remake of the film. The movies were great and it was almost eleven by the time we left. We high tailed it to the hotel and once again fell into the bed exhausted.

**~*OO*~MONDAY~*OO*~**

Tuesday morning dawned much like yesterday with another Edward shower, Alice pounding on our door and breakfast downstairs. We were going to be spending the majority of the day in Golden Gate Park, one of my favourite places on earth. Consisting of 1000 acres of land it was bigger than Central Park in New York city with a whole range of attractions that I knew we wouldn't be able to cover everything on this one visit. We drove in and parked in the crowded space.

We spent hours looking around the various attractions and the beautiful nature. We visited the bison padlock that contained eleven bison and even managed to get one to come close enough to touch. Alice dragged us to the Japanese tea Garden with its cherry trees that unfortunately were not blooming yet, a bronze Buddha, Buddhist pagoda, and the Drum Bridge, which when viewed with its reflection in the water, looks to form a perfect circle. Emmett slung his arm over one of the Buddha's shoulders and started talking to it like it was a bud. Alice of course captured this beautiful example of bromance.

We grabbed a burger at one of the small restaurants and made our way to the Temple of Music where the Golden Gate Park band gives a free concert. They were quite good and it was nice to just eat our food with the music. After we headed over to Stowe Lake and rented three peddle boats and spent some time cruising on the water. The boys got the _genius _idea to play bumper boats but when Alice almost fell in with a well placed bump from Edward it was put to an end.

After that we spent some time in the tulip garden, though it looked more like a field, and admired the near by windmill. The outing was coming to an end but I managed to drag everyone to my favourite spot which was the Shakespeare's garden. This small and well hidden spot was filled with plants and flowers mentioned in William Shakespeare's works and stone walls that contained famous Bard quotes etched into them. I spent some time reading the words etched in stone recalling the works from which they derived from.

While I admired and enjoyed them all there was one from Twelfth Night that always resonated with me,

_Be not afraid of greatness: some are born great, some achieve greatness, and_

_some have greatness thrust upon 'em._

When I was with Edward he confessed he was fond of one also from Twelfth Night,

_If music be the food of love, play on,_

_Give me excess of it; that surfeiting,_

_The appetite may sicken, and so die._

I was enjoying the moment of piece among the works of literary genius when Emmett's booming voice broke the silence while he dramatically and loudly quoted Hamlet. _O villain, villain, smiling, damned villain!" _His arms were stretched out and his head was towards the sky. Rose smacked him on the back of the head and told him to keep it down but the moment was gone and it was time to leave anyway.

Alice was in snap shot heaven, clicking away every few feet at every place we stopped, and at every place we didn't. It was around three when we left, all of us rubbing our now very sore and tired feet. Before we went to the hotel the other said they wanted to visit Bakers Beach and get some cool photo's of the Golden Gate bridge.

As soon as I stepped out of the Jeep Edward was there and throwing me over his shoulder. "EDWARD! What are you doing?" I screamed as he began running toward the beach. I heard the others laughing at us as they walked onto the sand.

"I figured you needed to cool down after a long day of playing tour guide." I glanced behind me to see the water getting closer.

I started struggling trying to get him to put me down. "Don't you dare! I swear to god I will kick your ass if you get even an inch of me wet." I heard splashing and started to freak while he started kicking lightly at the tide coming in and out.

"You ready Bella?" He teased and I clung to him harder, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Edward Anthony Cullen if you don't back away from the water this instant you are showering alone tomorrow." I threatened in a deadly voice. He stiffened before groaning and backing away.

"Damn you women and your evil methods." He said, slinging me back to the ground. He had to steady me as the blood rushed away from my head.

"Well it worked." He pouted and I giggled kissing him on the mouth. He smiled, thinking he was forgiven until I surprised him by pushing on his chest forcefully causing him to fall backwards. I heard a loud splat sound as Edward's butt embedded itself into the wet sand. Just as he looks up at me in shock the tide comes in and soaks his pants further. I started laughing while he hauled himself up, trying to look behind him to see the damage.

He pulled me by the waist and nibbled my ear. "That wasn't very nice."

"You deserved it." I breathed, distracted by his actions.

His mouth moved up and down the column of my neck before ghosting across my cheek to the corner of my mouth. I was preparing for a kiss when he stopped and started walking towards our group who were running around and snapping pictures. I looked at him in a daze, still not completely there, when he said. "Well you comin'?" He chuckled, acting as if he just didn't get me worked up before jogging off and I huffed.

"Well played Cullen." I murmured before following him. We took pictures for about a half an hour before returning to the hotel to freshen up and for Edward to change.

When we got the restaurant almost everyone was there already and Jess managed to get us a large spot near the back for our group. I hugged everyone, saying how good it was to see them and it was. Riley held on a little longer than necessary but I disentangled myself quickly and went on to the next person. When Edward pulled out my chair so I could sit I gave him a small but tender kiss like a promised and he wore a crooked grin the entire night while his arm rested on the back of my chair.

The evening was nice and everyone was laughing and exchanging stories about their lives. Even though I wasn't nearly as close to them as I was to Alice or Jasper it was still good to see them again, the people I had grown up with. Of course I wasn't too fond of them when they broke out my embarrassing stories, most ending with me sprawled out on the ground. At the moment Sarah was entertaining them with yet another embarrassing moment.

"So when I said she couldn't walk and chew gum at the same time she said 'wanna bet' and dragged me to the store. She came out with a massive pack of um, popped two pieces in and starts strutting down the street. After a few meters she turns and triumphantly declares 'ha ha I told you I could do it'. Unfortunately she didn't stop moving when she turned around, taking a few steps backwards and then ends but tripping over the side walk that she didn't see coming!"

Everyone started laughing and I groaned. "C'mon it's not _that _funny! It could have happened to anyone!" I shout over the noise.

"But it happened to you and that's the beauty of it, especially since you were besking in your pre-mature victory."

I crossed my arms across my chest and sulked until Edward kissed my cheek. "C'mon love it is a little funny." I sighed and gave in and laughed with everyone else.

When meals and desert were consumed and all stories were told the night ended as it started.

With hugs, smiles and promises to stay in touch.

**~*OO*~TUESDAY~*OO*~**

Tuesday morning we drove more to the outskirts of the town to see the Palace of Fine Arts which is surrounded by lush gardens and a lagoon creating a dynamic that has an otherworldly and transportive effect. Its design was that of a 1100 foot pergola, an arch formed by rows of Corinthian columns framing a wide walkway, around a central rotunda situated by the water. It was absolutely stunning and even Emmett was quiet while we walked through the massive structure.

I next took them to Coit tower which was a 210-foot tower located in the Telegraph Hill neighborhood in the city's Pioneer Park and contained murals by twenty-six different artists. It provided a fantastic view of the entire city and while each of us stared out into the concrete jungle Edward wrapped his arm around me.

"Your home is beautiful Bella." He whispered into my ear.

"It is beautiful but it's not home anymore." I whispered back, turning in his arms and looking into his eyes. He cradled my face softly and kissed me, ignoring Emmett's catcalls.

When everyone was ready we set of to Fisherman's Warf but first I allowed parked on a side street so all of us could ride a street car at Alice's insistence. When I asked why she said she always wanted to ride one, that you couldn't have the true Can Francisco experience without riding them. We didn't even need it to go anywhere and just took one going up and then immediately took the one coming down.

After our little street car adventure we finally got to the warf and explored the various stores and attractions. We went to the Ripley's Believe It or Not! Museum and the Wax Museum. Jasper really wanted to go on the USS Pampanito submarine that was used during World War II which was docked nearby and provided tours. It was interesting to say the least, especially for Jazz who was an amateur history buff.

By the time we were done it was dinner and we were all starving. Everyone was tired and since we had one final but busy day tomorrow we decided to splurge on room service and chilled in Rosalie and Emmett's room. We put on a movie, Zombieland which was absolutely hillarious, and everyone snuggled up either on the bed or the chair. When it was done we said good night and separated.

After I changed I cuddled with Edward in the bed but we didn't sleep. We just talked and enjoyed our first time really alone in days. I loved everyone but I needed this moment with him where we weren't on the go and finally able to relax and just _be. _

"You said earlier that this wasn't your home anymore, did you mean it?" He asked, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I did, my home is in Forks now with Alice, Jasper and above all you. You're my home." I whispered cheesily but I meant it.

He smiled and kissed me passionately before whispering his love and holding me close. For the rest of the night and even in my dreams nothing else existed except the peace, safety and love of his arms.

**~*OO*~WEDNESDAY~*OO*~**

Waking up Wednesday morning was bitter sweet given that it was our last day in my home town but we had our cruise along the bay tonight. Like every other day me and Edward had decided conversing water was good for the environment so we showered together, getting used to each other physically.

We decided to spend our morning at the Aquarium at the Bay, one of my favourite places to visit as a child and even as a young teen. I had probably been there more than a dozen times yet it never got old. My parents had liked it because not only could we all enjoy it but it also provided an educational aspect to it. The place consisted of 300-feet of crystal clear tunnels that ran underwater surrounded by sharks, eels, octopuses and thousands of marine animals indigenous to the nearby waters.

When we got there Alice was snapping her usual photo as we waited in line. When we finally got through I felt my eyes widen as if I was seeing the scene before me for the first time. It was like walking onto an mystical alien world where even the most deadly of creatures were beautiful in their grace. The sharks were my favourite and I'm pretty sure I converted Edward to love them just as much. Alice was more into the 'sparkly' fish while Rosalie browsed the various facts, preferring to learn about them and then give them a quick one over before moving on.

Alice was a little less hyper during our walk through and I think it was because of the darkness of the tunnels combined with the waters glow and the almost sacred feel to the place. This didn't stop her, however, from taking pictures of course and had us pose a few times in various pictures. Emmett tried to make it look like he was being attacked by an octopus who was draped across the vertical tank and I couldn't help but laugh at his antics.

Since the aquarium was on Pier 39 we spent the afternoon there when we were done, each of us with the exception of Rosalie walking out with fish hats and gift shop items. Alice just about has an aneurysm when she saw the _Bubba Gump shrimp Co Restaurant and Market _since it was based off one of her favourite movies Forest Gump. Of course we had to eat there and the sea food was actually very well done.

After lunch we took a ride on the classic carousal and even though it took a few minutes we managed to force the boys on with us. Even Rosalie enjoyed it, quickly choosing a horse and looking ten years younger when she laughed. Edward refused to get on a horse but he did stand beside me, holding on tightly and laughing with the others. Emmett, ever the adventure seeker, did mount a horse though I was afraid the entire time that it would buckle since his massive form seemed to dwarf the wooden horse. Alice yelled that she wished we were with Mary Poppins so we could ride the horse down the street and enter a race. I just shook my head and grinned, even though the thought had merit.

Just call me .

Emmett than dragged us to a mirror maze that was full of ultraviolet light and we split into teams, running through the maze, getting lost and trying to find the way out before the others. I ended up running smack into one of the panes of glass and would have fallen on the ground if Edward didn't catch me. How he caught me I'll never know because he was so busy shaking with laughter he could barely keep himself up. When we exited on the other side Jasper and Alice one the race with Edward and I coming in second.

To top it off we spent some time shopping at some of the 112 speciality shops before leaning against the docks watching the sea lions lay around on the man made structures. It was about 4:00 when we left to get ready and change for the boat cruise. Jasper was kicked out of his room with Alice so us three girls could do what we needed to without male interference.

I don't think he was too upset about that.

My dress was grey and white with a floral design and a black outlined sweetheart neckline that came down a few inches before my knees. Alice paired it with an unusual pump that was white and blue with a strip of tan and a thick small heel. My hair was left down but straightened and my make up was light with a hint of grey in blue mixed together.

Rosalie was in a lovely red dress with a plunging neck line and a flowing skirt that was roughly the same length as mine. Her shoes were She put her hair in an elegant half up half down style, curling it slight. She wore a two inch silver heel that had a flower crest at the back. Alice's dress was adorable yet sophisticated. It was white with the end of the skirt green as well as the lining around the bow that was situated on the waist. Her heels matched the green in her dress as did the bow she placed in her hair.

At six o'clock sharp there was a knock on our door and I knew the boys were here to get us so we would head over to pier 3, giving us plenty of time before the shop sailed out at seven. When Alice opened the door to reveal our looks the boys looked stunned for a moment before they all broke out into grins. Grabbing their respective partners there was a moment of shamless groping and kissing before we left.

The drive only took ten minutes and soon we were joining the growing group of primarily couples waiting to board. At about 6:30 they started loading passengers onto the Embarcadero and the six of us found a spot at the side, chatting and looking out across the water while we waited to set off.

Dinner was delicious consisting of stuffed chicken, steamed vegetables and a baked potato. Desert consisted of a chocolate fudge lava cake with vanilla ice cream that tasted like the most sinful heaven. When Emmett tried to sneak a bite out of mine I think I may have growled. Just as dinner ended music filled the air from the live band and it was timed perfectly with the sun setting over San Francisco Bay. Edward pulled me out to the deck and we slowly swayed back and forth while the sky filled with oranges, reds and purples. The Skyline began to glow with light and Angel island sparkled in the dying day. Even Alcatraz, seen in the distance, looked at peace.

"I don't want this night to end." I murmured into his chest.

"Same here. I've been very spoiled these last few days, I have no idea how I'm going to sleep without you beside me. Don't get me started on showering. Oh however shall I shower?" He proclaimed dramtically. I giggled and kissed him slowly, in no hurry.

"I love you Edward." I whispered into his mouth.

"And I love you."

We danced for the remainder of the hour, gazing out into the bay and then into the darkened sky.

It was 10:30 when we arrived back at the hotel, each of us tired but satisfied with not just tonight but our entire trip. We agreed to meet at the usual time before saying our goodnights. The two of us double checked our bags quickly after changing into our sleep wear before collapsing into the bed and falling asleep in each other's arms for one final night.

I didn't want the morning to come.

**Okay *takes a deep breath* what did you guys think? I hope I didn't dissapoint. There was alot in that chap and I was going to make it longer by going into more detail but I decided getting it up faster would have been prefered...well I hope that is the case lol. REVIEW and tell me what you think! Send me some love...or hate which ever. **

**I would like to point out that no I have never been to San Francisco (though I would like to) so I hope I did an acceptable job of touring this city and its attractions. I spent quite a bit of time researching and putting together a itinerary for the gang. If anything was incorrect well just go with it lol its fanfiction for a reason :P **

**The title of the Chapter got its inspiration from Scott McKenzie's song San Francisco which is a classic people. ****Links are on my profile **

**Oh an people have asked in their reviews if Tanya was going to pull some stunt where it looks like Edward cheated with her and Bella freaks out etc etc... The answer is NO! I'm just having her as an annoyance to their otherwise happy world. I felt this story needed a villian even if it was a small one but rest assured she will not get in the way. She's that fly that you keep swatting at but always avoids you until its buzzing around your face. Annoying, difficult to kill but otherwise harmless lol. Actually I would like your opinion, should we have Bella open a can of whoop ass on the blonde menace or perhaps a practical joke? Opinions, I can't promise I'll do it but its a thought to considder for the future if enough people want it and I feel I can fit it into the plot without taking away from the story. **

**Newayz, I have about 2-3 chapters to go plus a two part epilogue that is already planned out in my head muahaha. **


	17. Chapter 17: Future

**Chapter 17: Future, Who Won't Wait For You?**

**Wow its been a while since I updated and I am very sorry about that. Schools my only really excuse as it has officially made me its bitch. I handed in my last essay of the semester yesterday and I got crackin on finishing this chapter. I have exams starting next week so I wanted it done before this weekend which I will be in study hell, wish me luck since I don't finish till Dec 22. If there are any grammer or word mistakes I apologise in advance since I wanted to get this out too you all as quickly as possible. **

**Anyway, apologise once again now on with the Show!**

**~*oo*~Friday May 7, 2010~*oo*~**

As I stared down at the paper in my hands, the words bleeding together as my vision blurred with tears, I felt like my stomach had lodged itself in shoes. My hands shook while I read through the words again and again, my emotions waging a vicious war within me. I couldn't decide what I felt or at least what I felt most strongly. As a result I was feeling everything at once; Joy, sadness, pride, shame, happiness, anger, excitement, lost, determination and fear. Everything was hitting me all in one big wave as if I jumped off a cliff into a raging sea below. I could almost feel my body been jerked in multiple directions and I knew I had to get out of here before the rushing water caused me to drown.

With the letter bunched tightly in my hand I grabbed my notebook off my desk and left my room, not bothering to shut my door behind me. I ran down the steps and while I ended up tripping at the bottom I was able to catch myself on the railing just barely. Grabbing my jacket I stuffed the papers in a pocket and slipped on my shoes before ripping the door open. When the damp air hit my face I did not feel my usual annoyance but rather for once it felt almost cleansing. I locked up behind me, glad my parents were still at work, and ran towards the tree line. My eyes glanced up at Edward's bedroom window as I passed by and for once I was relieved he wasn't in there to see me.

I needed to be alone, just for a little while.

I walked down the path and even though I had only traveled it twice my feet seemed to automatically know where to take me and the spots to avoid. The temperature had been steadily rising the last couple of weeks and while it wasn't exactly warm it was actually pretty nice out. While my mind was still running a million miles a minute the forest was slowly beginning to calm me, reducing the sense of claustrophobia I felt in my room.

I let out a deep breath of relief when I finally made it to the meadow, _our _meadow. While the flowers were not yet in bloom I could see the buds forming getting ready to come back to life in the steadily greening grass. It was as peaceful and beautiful as ever and I found myself sucking in large lungfulls of clean and crisp air. I walked forward until I reached the center of the clearing and sat down, ignoring how my jeans absorbed the moisture on the ground. I pulled out the letter again and stared at it, trying to decide what to do and remembering what had shattered what I thought was a perfect existence.

Good I get any more naïve?

~*ooFLASHBACKoo*~

_"And remember I want you at my place tomorrow 10am sharp, we need to go over the guest list, food, decorations…" Alice rambled on before I interrupted. _

_"Yes Alice I know, we've been planning Jasper's birthday party for two weeks already. We're good and he'll love it so stop stressing." I laughed, trying to calm her. _

_It's been a few weeks since we came back from San Francisco and everything seemed to fall back into place. While charges could never be brought against Tanya, given that there was no concrete evidence, the principle had questioned her and from what I heard he gave her the subtle warning that he would be watching her closely. I only know this because Heidi, the senior editor of our school newspaper and resident gossiper, overheard the principle talking to her in his office while she was waiting for him to speak to her; apparently she was late for the fifth time in three weeks. After that Tanya had cooled down a bit though it hasn't prevented her snide remarks and the occasional 'accidental' shoulder bump in the hallway. _

_Of course I bumped back. _

_Other than that it was just the usual stress of high school life. The entire senior class had been worked to the bone with essays, tests and assignments myself included. The only thing keeping me sane are my study sessions with Edward and yes we actually study though we enjoy our breaks that much more. Heavy make-outs are quite the incentive to work harder if I do say so myself. _

_Socially the four of us haven't been able to go out as often but we try to have at least a few hours on a Friday or Saturday to chill, watch movies and order fast food. However, the monotony that has become our life will finally have a break this week. Jaspers birthday was next Saturday and Alice planned a surprise birthday party for him with the help of Edward and I. She is so determined to make it perfect especially since it was his 18__th__ birthday, an important milestone. _

_Alice took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right, it'll be perfect." _

"_That's the spirit!" I joked which earned a smile from her. _

_A few minutes later she pulled into my driveway and I reached behind me to grab my back pack. Normally I would be riding with Edward, and I did this morning, but Jasper asked during lunch if he would go with him to Port Angeles to get a present for his dad. It was just Jaspers luck that his dad's birthday was only two days before his and he had completely forgotten to get anything. That left Alice to give me a ride home while Jasper hitched a ride with Edward. He was originally supposed to go with Alice but she made up the excuse of needing me after school to discuss 'feminine issues' which was code for 'Jasper Party Emergency'. _

_The emergency? Four people hadn't sent an RVSP, messing with her guest lists, which meant in her mind it was the end of the world. It took me ten minutes to calm her down plus a promise that I would help her tomorrow. _

_I waved goodbye as Alice pulled out of the driveway, pressing her horn once before speeding down the road. Before going inside I went over to check the mail box at the end of our driveway and pulled out the various envelops. Tucking them under my arm I walked back up the pavement and into the house, kicking off my shoes and dumping my back pack unceremoniously by the stairwell. _

_I carried the mail into the kitchen, placing it on the counter while I scoured to the fridge for a snack to eat. Deciding on some yogurt and a banana I started to sort through the piles of mail, deciding what was junk and what wasn't. I was just about done when I saw an envelope addressed to me and I noticed how heavy it was when I picked it up. I don't usually get mail and when I do its usually just junk or the occasional letter from a grandparent who refuses to learn how to use a computer. _

_Not bothering to make a clean cut I ripped the edges open and pulled the papers out, my eyes widening when I opened it and read what was on the page. _

Dear Miss. Swan,

Congratulations! I am pleased to inform you of your admission to Arizona State University to study in the Creative Writing and Business programs offered through ASU at Tampa Campus for the 2010 Fall Semester.

For your convenience, the University offers online student services at .ca. I encourage you to become familiar with and use these services throughout your academic career.

Continued registration….

_Even as I read through the letter multiple times I felt like I couldn't grasp what it was saying. Even as I flipped through the little brochure and knew that a package with more details would be arriving in the next few weeks I couldn't seem to process it. _

_I had applied to ASU months ago without my parent's knowledge, all of the other places I had applied were for business programs exclusively but I felt like I had to do something for myself. So I applied for creative writing to one school, putting business as a minor in what I hoped would help appease my parents. My first thought in choosing ASU was that I would be in a warm climate, not in cold Forks or Washington for that matter. Second was that they have a good programme for writing and could really help me get to where I wanted to be. I didn't actually think I would get in but as I continued to look through it I realised apparently I did. _

_I walked upstairs in a daze but as soon as I crossed the threshold into my room it was like something in me snapped and I was hopping up and down, probably looking very much like a hyper Alice. _

_"I GOT IN! I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT IN! YES YES YES!" I shouted into the empty room, laughing. _

_Of course my lack of balance in partnership with my rapid and sporadic movements caused me to trip onto my floor landing painfully on my butt which seemed to shock and excitement right out of me. As I sobered up my eyes met one of the picture frames I had of Edward and I on my desk. It was taken in San Francisco by a sneaky Alice while we were on the cruise. We were dancing, both our arms wrapped tightly around each other while we just stared into each other's eyes. No matter how corny it sounds you could feel the love coming off us and I knew I had to frame it as soon as I saw it. I also knew Edward had an identical photo in his room. _

_Edward…_

_When I applied to ASU we weren't together yet so I didn't even think to factor him into the equation. Yet as I sat here now he was all I could think about. I knew he had a few acceptances already and I was fairly sure he was going to decide on Dartmouth for Biology, though a final decision hadn't been made. We hadn't applied to any of the same schools and if I chose ASU it wouldn't be just different schools it would be different states we would be living in. Hell we would be on opposite sides of the country! _

_As I read the letter once again tears began to fill my eyes…_

~*ooEND FLASHBACKoo*~

So now I'm here, sitting on cold and damp grass while I bawl my eyes out. Okay maybe I'm exaggerating but there was a steady stream of tears rolling down my cheeks. I was torn in two. On one hand this was the opportunity and chance I wanted all along but that would mean a separation from Edward. Even if I didn't choose ASU we would still be separated since we didn't apply to the same schools. Yet I applied to some schools more out east and could be closer to him if I chose one of them but I know I wouldn't be happy with the programs. How do I choose between my future and my future?

No matter what I do I'm losing something!

Why was this happening to us now? Things were going perfectly; school was going well, our friendships with Alice and Jasper were never better, I was talking more with my parents and above all else my feelings for him had strengthened even further; something I didn't think possible. Jaspers birthday was next week, prom a few weeks after, graduation from high school and then a full summer of fun and relaxation. All of these things we'd been looking forward too yet for this moment it felt tainted because it now all seemed _temporary_. Not that I ever thought we could live like forever obviously but now its lifespan seemed that much shorter. A few months and we would be thrown into the adult world, our lives would change drastically.

What were we going to do? Would he want a long distance relationship? I've never gone more than a few hours without talking to him in some form even if it's just a text and we haven't gone more than I day without actually seeing each other. How can I go weeks without being with him? I don't care if I sound needy and dependent but I need to be with him, he's such a crucial part of me now.

However, Edward wasn't the only reason I was upset though he was definitely number one. Alice and Jasper would be off to New York in September, they had been planning it for some time. Alice was going for fashion design and merchandising and since Jasper would follow her anywhere he was joining her at NYU for history. I've known this for a few weeks but I guess I tried not to think about it. Its Alice's dream to go there and I'm genuinely excited and proud of her even though I will miss her and Jasper. I'll admit I'm also a little jealous they can be with their significant other but they've been together going on three years and had decided on this long before applying to schools. Edward and I couldn't have planned for us when there was no us at the time.

Still, the three of them will a hell of a lot closer to each other than I will be. They have visiting options, options I don't have. Essentially I will be alone and I think that scares me a little. At my old school I didn't have strong enough ties with anyone to make it a huge deal. I missed the friends I did have but I can function without them. But my friends here, we've become so close and it's hard even after a few months to picture us without one another. We're like our own tiny family and I don't want to let that go. I knew we would stay friends, once Alice gets her claws into you its game over, but it wouldn't be the same.

Just as I had done in the past I opened my notebook, the very one Edward had given to me, and wrote down my thoughts and fears. My hand flew across the pages, the smell of ink and paper filling my nose every time I flipped to a clean page. I could not remember writing so much in such a short period of time and I had close to half of dozen poems before I knew it. More tears forced their way out of my eyes as I stared down at the open page of the last piece I wrote. It was short probably one of my shortest but that didn't mean it held no meaning.

_The future: time's excuse_

_to frighten us; too vast_

_a project, too large a morsel_

_for the heart's mouth._

_Future, who won't wait for you?_

_Everyone is going there._

_It suffices you to deepen_

_the absence that we are._

I signed it quickly and slowly closed it, clutching it too my chest as a sense of déjà vu came over me. This was the exact position I was in months ago after I fought with my parents. Ironically that day had been about my future also. Why was my future always so uncertain? Always so frightening?

My eyes drifted over a couple meters to where Edward had set up the gazebo weeks ago and though I still cried for a moment that memory brought a smile on my face. My mind drifted to that night for some time before others took its place. I don't know how long I sat there silently crying while different scenarios and thoughts ran through my head. I knew I wasn't exactly acting like an adult by being here and breaking down but sometimes you just need a good cry. I had retreated into my mind and didn't leave until a particular someone caught my attention.

"Bella!" I heard Edward shout and look toward the path to see him standing there.

"Edward?" I called out as he made his way towards me while he typed something quickly on his phone, a text I assumed, before shoving it back in his pocket. Its then I realize how much darker it's gotten. There's still enough light to see but if we don't leave in the next hour or so the trek back could be difficult and even dangerous.

"There you are you've had us worried." He sighed in relief and came up behind me, kneeling down and wrapping his arms around me. As usual I melted into his embrace but I could hide the small sob that left my lips. "What's wrong?" He asks gently before his eyes morphed into anger. "Did someone hurt you?" His voice was menacing and for a moment he looked very much the vampire he dressed up as on Halloween. While this isn't the appropriate time to have these thoughts part of me acknowledged that his protectiveness is…well…hot.

Getting my head out of the gutter I answer him. "No I'm fine." He looked sceptical and I noticed his eyes gazing over my body to check if I was telling the truth. "Really no injuries." Physically I want to add but I don't.

My words seem to placate him before he tightened his hold on me. "Then what happened? We've been trying to find you for the last hour."

Damn now I feel really bad, I probably should have left a note or something but I wasn't thinking at the time. "I'm sorry I worried you. Wait did you say we?"

"Your parents were wondering where you were when they got home. They called your phone but when you didn't answer they tried me assuming I was with you. I was on my way back with Jasper and told them you left with Alice after school. I phoned Alice but she said she dropped you off hours before and that's when we started getting worried. I was so afraid something happened to you." He whispered and I felt my heart clench.

I leaned in and kissed his cheek before hiding my face in his neck. "I am so sorry Edward, I wasn't thinking. Actually that's why I came out here, I just needed some place to think straight."

"I can understand that. Are you going to tell me what has you upset? It seems whenever I find you here you're crying." He let out a small chuckle that I reciprocate with one of my own.

"Not always, I seem to recall a particular Valentine's Day in this meadow. That was a blissfully happy occasion if I recall." And it was; that particular evening will forever be placed in my mental that vault guards the best days of my life.

"And you cried then too." He teased

"Happy tears, doesn't count." I countered with a small smile, even when I'm upset he is able to, even for just a moment, make me smile.

"Whatever you say, but what happened today? You were fine when you left with Alice after school. You two didn't get into a fight or anything did you? She didn't mention anything when I called but with Alice you never know." He asked though he almost seemed a little amused at the idea.

"No me and Alice are fine, nothing like that. I…I got an acceptance letter from ASU today." I said hoarsely. "It's the only place I actually applied to that wasn't solely for business and if I go I can study creative writing."

"That's great love, I'm so proud of you!" He said happily but his smile faded when he sees I'm not joining him in excitement. "Isn't this a good thing? I would think you would be happy about this." He clearly wasn't getting it, or at least I hope he wasn't because that would mean he didn't care.

"Edward, have you decided on going to Dartmouth?" I asked.

He nodded. "I think so, seems like too good of an opportunity not to take." And it was. I was very proud of him and I don't begrudge him for taking this opportunity. It's freaking Dartmouth!

My boyfriend the Ivy League genius. He's kind, smart _and _hot. How did I land him again?

We had talked the last few weeks about college in general. While I still think he should have followed his passion for music he had applied to all his schools for their various biology/pre-med programs. I knew he liked medicine and that he could be happy as a doctor, he just wasn't nearly as passionate about it as music and it was a dream given to him, not one he wished for himself. Music was his heart and soul, well I like to be conceited and think it was still second to me, but it wasn't my decision to make and vowed I would support him in either choice. I did, however, make him promise to never stop playing, to never stop composing no matter how busy he was.

He promised, admitting he could never truly give it up.

"So you'll be in New Hampshire while I'll be Arizona on the other side of the country." I murmur and at last I saw the dots connect in his mind before his eyes filled with sadness and frustration.

He buried his face into my neck and I heard him whisper a few curses. "I can't believe I hadn't thought of this sooner." He admitted while pulling me closer into his chest.

"You're not the only one and it didn't fully register with me at first even when I got the letter, not until I saw our photo. I think subconsciously I didn't _want _to think about it." I paused for moment, taking a deep breath. "What are we going to do Edward?" I whispered, my heart already in pain from the inevitable separation.

"What do you mean? It won't be perfect but long distance relationships occur all the time."

"Can we handle it?" I questioned more to myself.

"I can handle it Bella. I won't like it but I rather have you in my life even from a distance than not at all." He paused for a moment and looks both cautiously and fearfully at me. "Can you handle it?"

I pause for a split second before nod. "I can." And I will, I won't lose him, I can't.

"So you're not going to break up with me?" I can see a hope in his eyes. "Because for a moment it looked like you wanted to end this, end us." He asks timidly, a trait Edward doesn't portray often. I felt like total crap for making him feel like I would leave him. Like I didn't love him or believe in us.

I turn in his arms and kiss him softly before placing my hands on both sides of his face. "No Edward I'm not breaking up with you, I love you too much to let you go. I'm sorry if I gave that impression it's just been a roller coaster of emotions today and I got scared. I've heard how stressful long distance relationships can be, people make new friends, new lives and they drift apart. I'm just…" I trailed off, embarrassed about my real fear.

"You're just what?" He asked quietly.

"I'm just afraid that over time _we _would drift apart, or that you would meet someone who…who you can actually _physically _be with every day and realize that occasionally seeing me just wouldn't be enough anymore. That _you _would leave _me_." This is one of the many scenarios that ran through my head earlier. Not that I think Edward would be unfaithful but I still have a fear that he would break up so he could pursue a relationship with someone else, that his love would fade with the separation.

"You don't think I'm afraid that the same wouldn't happen with you? Because I am, I'm terrified of that possibility but Bella I love you. I don't take those words lightly and I have never said that to any women outside my family other than Alice and that's because she's more sister than friend." I chuckle and silently agree with him.

He paused and looks intently at me before speaking again, his one hand rubbing soothing motions on my back while running the other through my hair. "I know it will be difficult but I also know that in the end you're worth it, that _we _are worth it. I need to believe…no scratch that I _know_ we can make this work love. It'll hurt like hell at times but I won't let you go, I need you and I am essentially a selfish creature."

I crush my lips to his and he eagerly responds to mine, our mouths exploring and demanding while at the same time loving. My heart still has some weight to it but his kiss, his words, his very presence lifts much of it. I was a fool to doubt his love, even for a second; he constantly demonstrates it for me time and time again. 'Selfish' has suddenly become my favourite word in the dictionary, well second to 'Love' because I am a hopeless romantic when it comes to him. When I pull back we're both breathing heavily and I'm basically straddling his lap, our arms wrapped tightly around one another.

"I love you Edward Cullen and You. Are. Worth. It. You're worth _everything_." I whisper.

"As I love you Isabella Swan." His smile is warm and our next kiss is slower this time but no less passionate.

I know we have a tough road ahead of us but we can do it, there's no other way. I cannot let him go and he's right…

_We _wereworth it.

"So are you going to show me what you wrote?" He asked, looking at my notebook with a grin. I could tell he like I was using the one he gave me.

"Sure." I had long ago gotten over showing him, he's seem most of it anyway. Anyway he often comments that he likes to read them because they're a glimpse into my apparently complicated mind. I even allowed Alice a couple glimpses at it. I opened it up for him while he read from behind me, his chin on my shoulder and hands around my waist. After he read them all I turned to him.

"So what do you think?"

"Amazing as always, a little sad though." He smiled gently understanding why they were sad. Nothing needed to be said and when I closed the book I snuggled back into his embrace. After a few minutes of sitting there together silently he spoke again. "We should go. I sent a text to your parents that found you and that we would be back soon."

I nodded and shifted off his lap. "You're right." He stood up quickly and offered me his hand. I took it with a smile and allowed myself to be hoisted into his arms. He placed a quick kiss on my mouth before we walked out of the meadow and onto the path. I folded the paper and placed it in my pocket while holding my notebook in my free hand.

We were silent for a minute before I spoke up. "I am sorry I made you guys worry, I didn't realize I had been gone for so long."

"As long as you're alright I'm alright, though please send a text or something next time before I lose all my hair." He joked but I detected the serious undertone to it. I could just see his hand running through his hair over and over in frustration and anxiety. It might seem wrong but I actually like his nervous twitch since it often makes his hair even more wild and frankly sexy and it can also give me an excuse to 'fix' it; really I just want to run my own fingers through his locks. I think I may just have a hair fetish.

"No not the hair! Anything but your hair!" I cried in alarm, earning a pinch in my side and a few comments about me being a smartass. "Okay I understand. No leaving the house without texting, got it!"

"Do you even have your cell? I called you a million times but I assumed you had it on silent."

I padded my pockets and cursed a little. "Damn no I forgot it in my room though you're right about the silent part since I haven't touched it since class."

"Well you shouldn't leave the house without it just in case." He chastised and even though he was right I rolled my eyes.

"Yes _dad._" I said wryly.

"Please don't refer to me as your father, that's just all kinds of wrong." He shuddered and I couldn't help but laugh. "Speaking of dads your parents, on the other hand, may require a bigger apology." He admitted and I groaned.

"How bad?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Not too bad, you weren't gone too long but long enough that I'm sure a lecture is coming." I nodded and sighed, leaning my head on his shoulder. I could just envision _that _particular conversation. My dad will be angry at my irresponsibility and my mom will be smothering me with hugs and supposed to be harsh words that turn out to be sighs of relief. Not that I wanted to dismiss anyone's worry but I think their panic was a bit of an overreaction.

_Really Bella? And if Edward disappeared for a couple hours and _noone _could get a hold of him you wouldn't worry he was dead in a ditch somewhere? Taken by a psycho? Eaten by a mountain lion? _That annoying voice chimed in my head, a surprise since she had been silent for a while. Still she had a point and I resigned myself to the soon to be scolding of my parents.

"Are you going to tell them about ASU when you get home?" He asked as we approached the end of the path and both our homes came into view.

"Ya, they'll want to know why I was MIA and it's better to get it over and done with." He nodded and hugged me closer to him, kissing the top of my head as we made our way to my front door.

"Give me a call later okay?" He asked when we reached my front door.

"Of course." I paused for a second before looking him in the eye. "Thank you for earlier and I'm sorry about the mini freak out." I chuckled awkwardly, shifting my feet.

He cupped my face and kissed me softly. "No thanks are necessary and don't worry about the freak out, I'm used to them by now." He laughed while I tried to punch him in the ribs, though I was smiling and trying not to laugh. "Hey hey hey! I was thinking of Alice, her meltdowns are things of legend!"

I stopped by poor attempt at an attack and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Don't let her hear that." He shuddered at the thought and I laughed again but not before letting out a sigh and glancing at my front door. "I better get inside"

"Good luck, love you" He kissed me deeply one last time before leaving to go to his house, sending one last wave and wink over his shoulder before disappearing inside. Squaring my shoulders and preparing myself quickly I opened the door quietly and slipped in. As I toed off my shoes I heard my parent's voices in the living room so I made my way over there. As soon as I stepped down the two small steps into the living room my parent's eyes shot to me and their conversation stopped.

"Ummm, hey." I said lamely.

"Isabella Marie Swan, where have you been? We've been looking for you for over an hour only to get a text from Edward that he found you and you're fine. At least he is responsible." My mom chastised. "Do you have any idea how worried we were young lady?"

"Renee calm down, she's safe and that's what matters." My father said, placing a soothing hand on her shoulder. I felt my mouth open and close in shock at the role reversal going on here. Normally it would be my dad ripping me a new one and my mother repeating words of calm. I think I have entered the Twilight zone or maybe an X-Files episode.

"Listen I'm really sorry I didn't mean to scare you guys. I forgot my phone and I lost track of time. It won't happen again I promise." I said softly, sitting on the couch.

"Damn right it won't happen again young lady." Mom fumed before dad whispered in her ear calming her down. My mother sighed and joined me while my dad took to his usual lazy boy.

"You really scared us Bells." He pauses to think, making eye contact with mom. "You get a free pass this time but if this happens again there will be consequences you understand me." Dad said calmly but in his no nonsense voice. I refrained from mentioning I would be eighteen in five months and merely nodded my head, no need to antagonize the parentals.

"Good, now can you tell me why you disappeared without so much as a note?" He continued, folding his hands in front of him and adopting his 'serious dad' face as I call it.

"Well I got an acceptance letter today." I started off, trying desperately to think about how I was going to tell my parents that a) I applied to this school without their knowledge b) it wasn't for business, well not the major anyway c) I really want to go d) I really don't want to go because I will be so far from Edward.

That won't be difficult at all!...Note the sarcasm

"Where from Bells?" My dad asked, looking both proud and excited.

"Arizona State University." I said cautiously.

My parents looked confused. "I don't recall you applying there." My mom said, appearing to think really hard to see if she was mistaken.

"Well I kinda did that on my own. I applied for their creative writing program."

"Bella…" My dad said tiredly and held up my hand to stop him.

"Dad listen please. I know what you and mom want for me and I know you have my best interests at heart but what you guys want and what I want are two different things. Before you get angry I did apply for both creative writing and business, business would just be my minor. I know you guys don't fully understand what writing means to me but it's not just some fad that I will move on from next week. I _love_ writing, it makes me happy and I think I'm fairly good or will be once I have more formal training."

I took a deep breath. "I really want to go to ASU. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I knew you would react negatively and I needed to do this for myself. I know you just wish for me to have a secure future and I do love you for that but I just can't see myself following in your footsteps no matter how great they may be. Can you understand that I need to create my own path? That any mistakes along the road will be just that, my mistakes and ones I need to make. There are no guarantees of success I know this but it's a chance I have to take and I'm not going into this blindly. I also took a minor for something else to fall back on just in case or at the very least it'll give me more skills and single me out from others. Either way I need you to know I have though extensively about everything. I would really like your support on this, I love you but I also want to do what is right for _me_."

Wow that was a long speech! However it felt so _good _to finally say what my heart wanted and needed. Even if they still disagree I can't regret what I said. Even if I have to find a job waiting tables to pay for it myself I need to do this, I can't go to those other schools for something I don't love.

I looked at my parents who were staring at each other in silent communication before my father sighed. "Bella can you wait here for a moment while I speak to your mother alone." He didn't wait for me to speak as he stood up and went into the kitchen and my mom followed. I was a little shocked and maybe even a little miffed that they felt the need to speak about me without me present but I kept reminding myself they didn't disagree right away. I hoped this was a good sign.

I must have waited for close to ten minutes when they finally came back and it wasn't a moment too soon because as I had pretty much chewed my fingernails down to nothing; any longer and I would have had to turn to my toe nails…ewww gross never mind not even I would be that nervous.

They sat down on the couch next to me and my mom took my hand before giving me a small smile. "Bella your father and I have talked about it and while we may not fully agree with your decision we also want to see you happy." She sighs. "If this is truly what you want then you can go to ASU. As long as you keep up your grades in _both _programs we will support you."

I felt tears fill my eyes for the second time today but this time they were ones of gratitude and happiness. I flung myself onto her and ended up half draped on her and half draped over dad. I pulled them both into the most awkward hug ever. "Thank you thank you thank you!" I repeated over and over.

When I finally pull back mom seems to be staring at me like she's never seen me before. "You really want this don't you?"

"I really do."

She nods and gives me a gentle smile. Dad coughs to gain my attention and I turn to look at him.

"I still don't understand why you were gone for hours crying seemingly upset about this if this is what you want." He looks confused and I guess I don't blame him. "Was it because you were afraid of what we would say?" He asks and I swear he looks very pained about that idea. He may be tough sometimes but I know he wouldn't want to purposely cause me emotional harm.

"No it wasn't you."

"Then what was it?"

I blushed over what I was about to tell him. "Well you know how Edward got accepted to Dartmouth?" I asked, even though they knew from Edwards parents, but I voiced the question anyway. They both nodded their heads. "Well he's decided to go and I knew if I chose ASU we would be on opposite sides of the country." I whispered, trying not to cry again, repeating Edward's words of love again in my head. We would make this work!

"Don't you think you over-reacted just a little Bella? I mean I know you care for him and he's your first boyfriend an' all…" Dad says and I automatically get defensive at his nonchalance about my relationship with Edward.

"Dad I don't just like him I love him and I know he loves me." I blush but remain firm in my eye contact and resolve. My mom beams proudly and my dad sighs and looks both dejected and happy at the same time. How he accomplished that I'll never know.

"Yes well, your mother umm told me that I guess I just…" He looked really flustered and I wasn't sure why. "I think we should talk Bella."

I looked on in confusion. "Talk about what."

He looked at my mom pleading for help but she looked smug for some reason. "You're the one that wanted to address this issue Charles not me. I'm not all that concerned. The floor is yours." She said with a laugh. She called him Charles and not Charlie. He is either in trouble or she is highly amused by something. I'm going with the latter.

I was lost.

Dad blushed and I think my mouth opened in shock, I have never seen my dad blush! He took a deep breath before talking. "Bella, sometimes when a man and a women love each other they…want to express their love…physically." He started and I felt my entire body go cold in as dread coursed through my veins. Please god no! Not that talk!

"Dad _please _tell me you're not trying to have the sex talk with me!" I begged in horror, looking to my mom for help. She just smiled and looked like she was trying not to laugh. My mom is sadistic, watching two of the people she is supposed to love more than anything suffer like this.

"This is serious Bells. I know you're a young…woman now and may have…urges." He blushed further and looked like he wanted to be buried in a deep hole. Well that makes two of us!

"Dad mom talked to me about this…_stuff_…like five years ago. You're good!" I say in a silent plea hoping he will just stop!

"Five years ago you didn't have a boyfriend and a serious one at that."

"I don't think the mechanics have changed." I grumble while mom doesn't even try to hide that she's laughing silently anymore, her body shaking. _Betrayer_!

"I know times are different from when I was your age and I want you to be able to come to us if you are concerned or have questions. If not then just promise me you two are being safe." He mumbled and part of me is touched though the larger part of me is horrified.

"Dad I _really _didn't want to have to say this but I am a virgin okay!" I say quickly, my eyes darting around looking for an escape.

He lets out a huge breath and looks relieved. "Alright then, glad we had this talk." He coughs awkwardly. "We can discuss ASU another day in more detail."

"Good can I go now?" I already begin to stand hoping to get out of here!

"Yup." He barely gets that single word out before I'm dashing up the stairs into my room. I fling myself onto my bed and bury my face into the pillow groaning. Could this day get any worse? Obviously I spoke too soon because two seconds later I hear a knock and my mother's voice float through the door.

"Bella can I come in?"

I sigh and sit up. "Sure." She walks in and smiles, coming to join me on the bed. "You coming to torture me to?" I ask warily and she lets out a giggle making her look ten years younger. She's so cut throat when it comes to the business world that she appears much older but when she's like this she really is stunning. Doesn't mean I'm not mad at her for allowing dad to give me the talk.

"Oh honey your father insisted and it was quite entertaining." He smile is infectious and I can't help but grin slightly. "But I do want to talk to you a bit more about being safe if you don't mind." She says seriously but not embarrassed.

"Mom!" I whine.

"Just let me say my piece. I think you should go on birth control." My mouth falls open and my face over heats yet again. "I realize by your declaration downstairs that you are not sexually active at the moment but that is subject to change at any time. No I don't want nor need details I just want to make sure I'm not a grandmother before I'm fifty. Condoms are not always a 100% effective." She shakes her head.

"Subject to change? What, are you pimping me out to my boyfriend now?" I say a little sarcastically.

She rolls her eyes. "Don't be over dramatic. I am not pushing you to do anything you are not ready for or do not want." She looks me square in the eyes. "I mean it Bella I don't want you doing anything under pressure or if you're not ready. However, when you are this is just something that will make me and I think deep down yourself feel better for when you decide to pursue a sexual relationship with Edward or anyone else."

She actually thinks I would sleep with someone who isn't Edward? "There's no one else mom, I would want…" I trail off looking down. God why couldn't I keep my mouth shut. Stupid Bella!

"Bella? Talk to me sweety I won't get angry."

I take a deep breath. "If I were to…you know…" I shrug embarrassed. "I would want Edward to be my first, I love him and it feels right."

And it did. We had been experimenting the last few weeks with various forms of intimacy. It was beyond awkward at first not because I wasn't comfortable with him we just didn't know exactly what to do since we were both new to this kind of thing. There was a lot of fumbling and embarrassing chuckles. I eventually caved and enlisted the advice of Alice and Edward admitted to speaking with Jasper. Now we've gotten pretty good at making each other feel good and working up to the big moment which I hoped would be in the next few weeks.

I blushed a bit as I thought back to the last few weeks, glad my mom can't read my thoughts and see exactly what we've been doing.

I feel her finger lift my chin up and she's smiling. "Good." I gape at her and she laughs again. "I'm not saying you have to but I would hope your first time is with someone you love and who loves you back. Lord knows that boy loves you." She smiles gently. "When your father and I…"

"No no no I do _not _want to hear about you and dad!" I shriek in horror. Ugh I think I need to bleach my brain!

She rolls her eyes but laughs all the same. "Fine I'll be quiet but I still want to know, would you like to go on birth control? It's ultimately your decision as it is your body."

I think about it for a minute and she does have a point, we're getting closer to that place I think and it would probably be better to be on the safe side. I am _not _ready for a child even if it was with Edward. Give me another decade and we'll talk again.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to, you know, take precautions." I mumbled.

"Would you like me to make you an appointment and go with you maybe tomorrow?"

"NO!" I coughed and shook my head. "No I can go on my own or maybe Alice."

She looked amused but nodded her head. "Alrighty then. Well I'm going to go and leave you to lick your wounds." She joked. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smirk as she walked out of my room.

I noticed my phone blinking on my table and I scrolled through and deleted the messages from earlier, feeling the pang of guilt once again as I read their worried words. I sighed, nothing I can do about it now.

When I was done I sent off a quick text to Edward saying everything was fine on the parental front, no need to mention the conversations I was subjected to, before I decided to take a quick shower and get the grime and tears off my body. When I felt human again I first called the doctor's office to make an appointment for 3pm tomorrow. After that was done I placed a call to Alice and after assuring I was alright and promising to explain tomorrow I asked if she would go over with me to the doctor's. She agreed and after a quick reminder that I was due at her place for party prep at ten tomorrow I shut myself off from the world and buried myself in the heaps of homework I had.

After all it, like the future, wouldn't wait.

**~*oo*~Next Day~*oo*~**

"Bella will you stop fidgeting you look like you're about to be questioned for first degree murder not getting the bir…" I slapped my hand over her mouth to shut her up.

"Alice will you keep your voice down." I hissed, glancing around the waiting room in the doctor's office.

She removed my hand and rolled her eyes. "Bella the only other person here is Mrs. Banner and she's like 80 now." She laughed and I sent her a glare. "What are you so worried about?"

"I don't need anyone knowing why I'm here, I can just hear the rumors fly. Maybe I should have gone to Port Angeles." I grumble. Why did Forks have only one doctor's office? I either had to go here, the hospital or drive an hour to Port Angeles if I wanted to be seen by a doctor.

"First off no one cares if you go on the pill, many women do it to regulate their cycles not have sex. Secondly, doctor patient confidentiality prevents anyone from knowing the reason for your visit even in tiny Forks. Third, I'm sure Mrs. Banner doesn't care since I think she may have died." I couldn't help but laugh as I looked over at Mrs. Banner slumped in her chair, a magazine on her lap, box of tissues beside her and her mouth hanging wide open. If I didn't see her chest moving I would have thought she was dead. "And Fourthly I am not driving all the way to Port Angeles today so calm down. You are not the first nor will you be the last girl to do this. Been there, done that, no biggie."

"I know I'm just nervous." I admitted, looking down.

"Don't be Bells, no one cares trust me."

I didn't answer and while she went back to reading her Cosmopolitan I sat there trying not to fidget. A few minutes later the pretty receptionist who had to be in her mid-forties called my name. "Bella Swan?" I stood up and she smiled. "Just follow me and we'll get you in a room." I gave Alice a small wave before I followed the woman silently down the small hall and into the room. "Take a seat the doctor will be with you in a minute."

"Thanks."

When the door shut behind her I glanced around, never being in here before. It was nothing special, light blue walls, examination table with that disposable paper covering, small sink and table and two simple padded chairs. All in all it was pretty boring and generic. I chose one of the chairs to sit in because I hated the crinkling sound the paper made whenever you sat and moved even the slightest on the examination table. While I waited I gave myself a little pep talk.

"Okay Bella, calm down girls do this every day. No biggie." I repeated Alice's words to myself and it helped even if only a bit.

Unfortunately a minute later I heard the door open and my worst nightmare walked through the door. "So Bella, what can I do for you today?" Dr. Cullen asked pleasantly

I think my heart stopped. I'm serious, if I was hooked up to a heart monitor it would be a flat line right about now. No he was supposed to be working at the hospital, why is he here? Please tell me I am hallucinating! I cannot ask my boyfriend's _father _to write me a prescription for birth control. That's like hanging a big sign over my head saying 'Ya I wanna sleep with your gorgeous son in the near future but don't want kids. Help a girl out?' I pinched myself on the arm a few times hoping this was a horrible dream but nope, just pain.

"Bella? Are you alright?" He looked at me concerned and walked over, placing the back of his hand over my forehead. "Bella you're as white as a sheet, how are you feeling."

"What are you doing here? I thought you worked at Forks General." I asked almost rudely but I was a little panicky.

"Normally I do but about once or twice a week I prefer the smaller clinic and they're often short staffed. With Forks being so small I have more freedom to move between them." He said pleasantly as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Oh great, figures I come and get him on the one day he's here. Somebody up there hates me.

"Ummm maybe I should come back a different day." I mumbled, hoping to just leave.

"Bella if you're embarrassed about something don't be, nothing leaves this room. I assure you there isn't much I haven't heard or seen. I know you may be apprehensive given your relationship with my son but I will, as always, conduct myself in a professional and objective manner." He said kindly. I could tell he had a wicked bedside manner, he was just so calm, cool and kind. "Now can you tell me what's wrong and the symptoms you have?"

"No it's nothing like that."

"Oh?" He waits patiently while I try to get the courage to just spit out what I want.

"Umm Iwannagoonthepill." I whisper really _really_ quickly.

"I'm sorry Bella I didn't catch that."

Okay Bella take a deep breath. "I want to go on the birth control pill." I say a bit louder, a blush over taking my face.

He blinked in shock before an amused grin appeared on his face but it was wiped quickly and replaced with his usual calm. "Alright. I would just like to run a few quick tests and a physical to make sure you're healthy and then we can go through your options of the kind of contraception you find would work best for you and any possible side effects."

"That's it." I expected a big lecture on abstinence or to stay away from his son so I don't corrupt him with my wild feminine lust or whatever.

Almost as if he heard what I was thinking he chuckled and sat down in the chair beside me. "Bella it is not my place as your physician to judge you on your activities. I'm here to help you get the information you need and deserve and to assist in making the right decision for you. Of course it is my duty as your doctor to say that abstinence is the only method proven to be 100% effective in the prevention of pregnancies and Sexually Transmitted Diseases. However, if you are to engage in a sexual relationship you are being smart and responsible in planning ahead and taking the steps to help protect yourself from unwanted pregnancies."

"Oh." Was all I could manage.

"So would you be okay if I continued?" I nodded and he gave a genuine smile.

He began his examination and questions to make sure I was indeed as healthy as I looked, which apparently I am. Go me! After that he sat me down and explained the various forms of contraceptives I could use. He took his time explaining the pros and cons of each, their methods of use along with my daily schedule. In the end I stuck with my original choice of the pill, though the shot was a close second, and I was recommended to go on the 91 day, or three month, prescription. There were some awkward moments but Dr. Cullen, for my sanity I couldn't refer to him as Carlisle even in my mind, was always able to make me feel comfortable again. I now knew where Edward inherited his damn voodoo jedi eyes of mind control since Dr. Cullen unleashed his calming powers more than once.

He grabbed his prescription pad and wrote what I needed down. I was actually shocked at how messy his writing was given that I've seen him write before and it was always so neat. What is it about doctors that they make it impossible to make out what they write?

"Do they have a special class in medical school to teach doctors to write illegibly?" I asked without thinking. Before I could apologise for my rather rude question he chuckled.

"They do actually. We have to write a certain way so that it's only decipherable to pharmacists who also take a class. It's like a code just in case it falls into the wrong hands. You can never be too careful." He sent me a wink.

Touche Dr. Cullen.

He handed me the piece of paper and I carefully stashed it in my purse. "If you have any questions Bella just ask me either at home or make an appointment. Nothing is too big or small so any concerns please voice them. And remember to take the pills at relatively the same time each day with roughly a thirty minute window." He concluded as he got up from his chair.

"Thanks." I almost made it out the door before I stopped and turned around. "Dr. Cullen, I know you're a professional and all but how can you be so cool about this when I'm, you know, dating your son." I regretted my words the moment I said them but I couldn't take them back now. Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut? Even though I was curious.

Luckily he just laughed. "You really want to know the answer to that Bella?" He asked, amused. I blushed but nodded. "Well first of all have you met my eldest?" I couldn't help but laugh at that knowing exactly what Emmett and Rose did on a regular basis. I guess Edward's activities wouldn't exactly seem out of place next to Emmett.

"Secondly I have been young and in love so despite the teasing I receive from my children over my ancient status, I do remember what it's like and know where both you and my son are coming from. And thirdly, speaking as both a parent and physician I actually have some peace of mind that my children, and yes I include you as one of my own Bella, are being safe in any current or future sexual encounters. So does that answer your question?"

I blushed but nodded. "Yes, thanks Dr. Cullen." I turned to leave when his voice stopped me.

"Bella, may I ask are you planning on telling Edward you were here?"

"Ummm ya why?"

"Well I thought maybe you could hold off until tomorrow so I have a chance to speak with him tonight about his future extra-curricular activities. You can warn him if you like, I won't be upset, but making it a surprise would be so much more fun. For me anyway." He grinned mischievously and I couldn't help but laugh imagining poor Edwards face when his dad pulled that conversation seemingly out of no-where. Actually it would probably mirror my own from yesterday and when I thought about it maybe he should be surprised. If I was tortured so should he.

"I think that can be arranged." I said conspiratorially.

"Great and don't worry he won't know your involvement." He made the motion of zipping up his lips and throwing away the key. I said a quick goodbye before going back down the hall to where Alice was waiting. She perked up when I walked in and grabbed her jacket.

"You good to go?" She asked.

"Yup!" She followed me outside to the car and we quickly got in. As I was pulling out I spoke again. "You're not going to believe who was my doctor."

"You're doctor? Why would it matter who…" Her eyes widened in shock. "Don't tell me it was Dr. Cullen, surely your luck can't be _that _bad."

"Apparently it is." I said humorously though apparently she didn't get the humorous part and broke out in hysterics.

"Oh My God! That is priceless, that had to be the most awkward doctor's appointment ever!"

"It had its moments but it wasn't so bad." I told her about his plans for Edward and she broke out in laughter again.

"I wish I could capture that conversation on film! I would be putting that baby on youtube so fast."

I nodded. "So do I." I may just have to spy on his bedroom tonight and hope he doesn't close the curtains.

With that thought I grinned all the way home.

**~*oo*~Next Week~*oo*~ **

"No no no Bella the banner needs to be higher! Ugh move I'll do it!" Alice growled behind me.

Like the Halloween Haunt I was Alice's personal slave today, hanging things she couldn't reach. At the moment I was trying to place a custom made 'HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY JASPER' banner high on the wall. It really was cool. Underneath the words there were eighteen panels that each held a photo of Jasper for each year of his life. It really was interesting to see the transformation from chubby baby, and I mean CHUBBY, to handsome young man. Jasper will probably be a little horrified at it but I thought it was perfect. I had pinned it with sticky tack but as I turned to get down Alice began her melt-down freak out. I felt it was fine where it was but apparently it was a 2 centimeters off on the left side, God forbid!

Jasper's birthday party was today. Edward was keeping Jasper busy in Port Angeles until tonight, his parents were working on the food in the kitchen and Alice and I were decorating. Jasper's parents weren't staying for the whole thing, just for about an hour or so before they were heading out with some of their friends. They would be home around 1:00am and we were to have everyone out by then. Rosalie was going to join us in a little while as she and Emmett were home for the summer. She would have been here earlier but she had promised her friend Claire they would go shopping in Port Angeles this morning. Though at the rate Alice was moving there will be nothing for Rose to do.

Alice she came towards me I bit back a snarky comment and carefully jumped off the chair before she pushed me off it. However I couldn't hold in the laughter when she jumped on the chair but could barely touch the banner over the large doorway let alone manoeuvre it around. She turned her head so quickly to glare at me I expected her to pull a full exorcism and have her head turn all the way around before puking glitter all over me. She had been freaking out for a while now, trying to figure out how she was going to get the place 'Jasper worthy' in time for tonight and hadn't exactly been in the best of moods.

"Is something funny oh best friend of mine?" She asked in a sugary sweet voice that was frankly a little scary.

"Oh not all dearest Alice I was just wondering where Mr. Whitlock keeps his crane." I teased. Ya that was probably a mistake.

Alice hopped off the chair with lightning fast speed and stalked towards me in such a way that I started running afraid for my life. She started chasing me around Jasper's place, almost catching me on several occasions. I screamed in fright as I maneuverer through the house trying not to kill myself or break anything. How I managed to evade her was truly miraculous given she was far more athletic than me. I eventually made it to the kitchen, panting since I was sorely out of shape, and put the island between us while Jasper's parents looked on in both confusion and amusement.

"You can run but you can't hide Bella." She cooed and I gulped.

"C'mon Alice you know I was kidding and you have to admit you're kinda acting like a birthday Nazi. Everything will go down without a hitch as always and even if it didn't you know Jasper wouldn't care about that, he'll appreciate everything you put into this to make it special." I plead.

"Bella's right hunny, I know my son and he'd be happy even if it was just you four tonight with a large pizza with his favourite toppings." I shuddered at that thought. Jasper had the most _disgusting _taste when it comes to his pizza, always begging us to put anchovies and pineapple on the pizza; we have yet to let him have anchovies.

I brought myself out of my musings to see Mrs. Whitlock whisper something into Alice's ear. Whatever it was it must have been touching because Alice looked like she was going to cry, not sad tears just tears of emotion, before she hugged her tightly and nodded her head. Jasper's parents treated Alice like a daughter and you could tell how much they loved her. I was glad there would be no evil in-law problems for her in the future.

_Or for you Bella! We know Esme and Carlisle adore you, don't deny it. _That inner voiced said gleefully and I couldn't help but smile at that thought because at the risk of sounding vain and full of myself they did adore me. My parents loved Edward too, even if my dad didn't want to admit it all the time.

_Haha I knew it! Admit it you've been doodling 'Bella Cullen' all over your notebooks! _

I have not…okay maybe once. At least I didn't put a heart around it!

_That's what I thought. _The voice said smugly.

I just wanted to see what it looked like, you would too if you were in a serious relationship Edward Cullen, the guy's pretty much flawless. Okay he has flaws I'm not stupid. He does that weird clicking/slurpy noise with his tongue when he's deep in thought…it's just plain annoying and I often wanna smack him when he does it. Still other than that and a few small things he's perfect for me so don't judge! Wait why am I arguing with a fictional voice in my head? Ugh I'm going insane, back to reality!

"Bella I apologise and the banner is fine where it is. Can you help me arrange to table for the food and drinks?" Alice asked nicely while Mrs. Whitlock nodded in approval.

"Yup." I said, linking my arm with hers. Just as we left the kitchen I felt her pinch my arm and I jolted away from her. "Hey what was that for!" I yelled, rubbing the small but painful spot on my arm.

"For laughing at me." She grinned mischievously

I reached over and pinched her arm back. She looked at me in shock while I grinned back. "That's for being a little party terror." She opened her mouth but then shut it and nodded, linking her arms with mine once again. We quickly set up the table where I giant punch bowl was situated which would remain empty for another few hours so it wouldn't be warm. We placed the usual plastic plates, cups and utensils before Alice opened one of the many bags of chips and started pouring them into the large bowls. Some of the food, like the vegetables and dip would be added later.

"Should we bring the cake out now or later?" I asked and I grabbed a bag of Cheetos, popping a few in my mouth before pouring the rest into a bowl.

Alice thought about it for a minute. "I guess now would be okay, there's nothing else to be done around the table so it shouldn't get ruined."

We requested the help of Mr. Whitlock to help carry the massive cake Alice and Jasper's mom had made. It really was something. It was shaped and decorated like a black electric guitar and I while I really wanted to eat it I also didn't want to ruin it. It fit in perfectly with the Legends of Rock theme that Alice had planned. The living room and basement were all decorated in black and red with various items strategically placed such as framed photos of rock legends and bands. Down in the basement she had already set up the rock band station in front of the TV for people to have fun throughout the evening. She was planning to stage a contest on which team, who would choose a band name, could score the highest on a particular song of our choice. The members of the group members would each get a ten dollar gift certificate to HMV. Without a doubt Alice went all out for this party.

We carefully placed the cake in the center of the table a little near the back to keep it protected, careful not to fall onto it or ruin it in any way. When that was done Alice pulled out a bag of music confetti and started sprinkling it on the table around all the bowls.

"You do realize that stuff will get everywhere right?" I asked as she continued sprinkling what I will now dub as her pixi dust. She nodded her head, deep in concentration as she methodically sprinkled. "Well have fun cleaning it up cuz' I ain't doing it."

"I'll just bully Edward into doing it so that won't be a problem." She sent me an evil grin and I couldn't help but laugh.

The decorating went pretty smoothly after that, mostly little things here and there that needed fixing. At about three thirty we retreated to the guest bedroom to get ready. We were pretty much put together, we just needed to change clothes and re-touch our hair and make-up or rather Alice retouched our hair and makeup. Her outfit was a simple long purple blouse that had a black belt around her middle. Her pants were black with a back heel, rather short in comparison to her usual foot wear. I had on a pair of skinny jeans that were tucked into brown heeled knee boots. I had on a simple white t-shirt that was covered with a matching brown cardigan that tied in the middle. After that we joined Jasper parents downstairs and soon people began to show, Rosalie and her friend Claire were the first to arrive.

"Hey Rose glad you two made it." I said, giving her a small hug. She was literally rocking the legends of rock theme with dark skinny jeans, black ankle boots, blue shirt and a leather jacket. Of course she looked beautiful as always but now looked just as badass as she was. "You look great."

"Was there any doubt? So do you two by the way." She replied before she and her friend greeted Jasper's parents. While I didn't know this Claire girl personally she seemed pretty nice, less direct than Rosalie but still tough.

Emmett showed up soon after that and as soon as I opened the door I was scopped up into the air and squeezed tightly.

"Miss me baby bell?"

"Of course Emmy Bear." I teased.

He finally dropped me and grabbed Alice into a hug before looking around. "Wow you girls did good! Is my Rosie here?"

Just as he said that Rose strutted into the room with Clair right behind her. "Right here Emmett."

He grinned and bounded over to her, dipping her and smashing his lips to hers. After a minute I was about to suggest they get a room as those two definitely didn't hold back on the PDA. Clair just looked on with boredom and I assumed she was used to this.

Luckily the bell rang and it seemed like it was a catalyst because after that it was a constant stream of door-bell chimes and greetings. Eventually we just left the door open so we didn't have to keep answering it. We had a table clear for presents and it didn't take long for it to start to fill up. Jasper and Edward would here around six and we told everyone to come around 4:30 to make sure anyone late wouldn't accidently ruin the surprise. Cars were parked randomly on their street and the next street over. While we couldn't control how people came we stressed to a few people that if they could car pool to please try and do that since we didn't need a million cars tipping him off before he came in. Pretty much everyone had made it or would come later tonight. I couldn't help but smirk that Tanya and Lauren were the only ones in our senior class who weren't invited.

At about quarter to six we turned off the music that we had playing, which was a combination of classic and modern rock, and asked everyone to disburse a bit and avoid the windows, even though we were keeping the curtains shut. As I walked around the room with Alice making sure everyone and everything was okay I heard Edward's Volvo pull into the driveway. Alice's eyes met mine from across the room before she dashed to the light switch and dimmed the room while I told everyone to be quiet.

Those few seconds waiting, holding our breath, as we heard their muffled chatter seemed like forever. Finally we heard the door jingle and open and the two of them appeared in the doorway. Edward saw all of us first and grinned as Jasper turned around.

Simultaneously everyone in the room yelled "SURPRISE!" before cheering.

Jasper stood there for a moment looking like a deer in the headlights taking in the room before he chuckled and shook his head. Alice bounded over and threw herself into his embrace before putting him in a lip lock. It was quick and after they grinned like fools at each other. Edward gave Jasper a slap on the back before moving over to my side and kissing my temple.

"I take it you're responsible for this?" Jasper said happily to the little pixi in his arms.

"Of course, though Edward, Bella and your parents helped out a lot too. Do you like it?" She was smiling but I could see the worry in her eyes.

"It's great, thank you." He surveyed the room again and his eyes fell upon the banner with a groan. "Ali why did you have to put those pictures up there?"

"It's a documentation of your life! Besides you were such a cute baby." She cooed, pinching his cheeks.

He sighed and moved towards the rest of us before stopping and swooping me into a tight hug. I laugh and hugged him back. "Happy Birthday Jazz."

"Thanks Bells." He gave me a peck on the cheek before greeting the rest of our friends from school. He spent a good twenty minutes just greeting everyone, receiving hugs and birthday wishes. Soon the party was in full motion with people dancing and talking. Edward managed to drag me onto the dance floor a few times and though I complained I secretly enjoyed it. Anything that led to me being in his arms was good fun.

It had been just over an hour when Jasper's parents walked over to Edward, Alice and I in the corner talking. "Hey we were planning on going in a minute but we wanted to give Jasper his gift first."

His parents and the three of us had all chipped in to buy him his gift and I was suddenly excited for him to see it. "Sure. Alice you get Jazz and tell we have something for him." I said.

Edward and Mr. Whitlock disappeared upstairs while Alice brought Jazz over too us. He looked a little confused but stood there anyway. Mrs. Whitlock turned the music down till it was alight hum for a moment and got everyone's attention.

"Hello everyone if you don't already know I'm my little Jazzies mom." She said affectionately.

"Mom!" Jasper whined, actually blushing for once while everyone chuckled.

"Anyway, first of all my husband and I want to thank you all for coming today. Before we leave for the night we wanted to give him his gift that his father and I along with his two best friends and lovely girlfriend pulled together to get him." She paused seemingly for dramatic effect before speaking again. "You can come in now!"

Mr. Whitlock entered the room with a shiny new red electric guitar in his hands while Edward followed behind with a large and black amp. Jasper's eyes lit up like I hopped they would. He had an acoustic guitar but I knew he was saving to buy an electric one. While it was only a hobby Jasper loved to just sit around and strum on his guitar sometimes. He didn't write his own music but was a master at learning other songs. He even had a pretty decent singing voice.

His eyes opened widely in shock as he looked at the guitar with reverence. "Happy Birthday son." Mr. Whitlock said with a smile, handing it over to him. Edward placed the amp against the wall before standing with us with a smile as Jasper ran his fingers over it. Everyone was watching and gathered around us, many whispering about the guitar, many wanting it for themselves.

"So what do ya think?" Alice asked curiously beside him.

"I…I don't know what to say expect t-thank you. I love it." He gave each of us a one armed hug, refusing to let go of his gift.

"Well that's our cue to leave. Have fun and I suggest once you're done ogling that fine instrument you put it in your room for the night. You'll have plenty of time to play around with it tomorrow." His mom said before she kissed his cheek and followed her husband out the door.

He spent a few more minutes looking it over with Edward and a few other guys before the two of them carried it and the amp into his room for the night. Once they came down we grabbed them and shoved them into the kitchen. "Okay we need to pick the song for the Rock Band challenge." Alice said, pulling out a piece of paper with a few song choices from the game.

"The what challenge?" Jasper asked, confused.

Alice explained to him our plan and he quickly jumped on board saying he wanted to make a team. I tried to protest, saying I couldn't play those damn instruments even if there were only a few buttons. Trust me I tried and I ended up making us loose every time. "You can sing Bella, surely you can read the words on the screen."

"What! That's even worse! I can't sing, I'll scar everyone in the neighbourhood for life. Dogs will start howling, glass will break!" I said panicked.

Edward came up behind and wrapped his arms around me. "You sing just fine love, I've heard you." I looked up at him in confusion, not recalling ever singing in front of him. "Sometimes when we study you sing softly under your breath when you're concentrating. I'm surprised you never caught me when I would just stare at you and listen. You're pretty good. If I were Simon Cowell I'd put you through to Vegas."

"Simon Cowell? C'mon Edward everyone knows your Paula." Alice said cheerfully. I couldn't help but giggle while Edward rolled his eyes.

"I guess I can sing but I don't want to go first and if we lose it's not my fault since I warned you!" I said though i was soon cut off by Alice's shriek.

"Sweet! Okay let's pick a song so we can tell everyone our plans." She said happily, placing the sheet on the counter.

Alice had made a list of ten songs she deemed acceptable or rather songs that could be repeated over and over again without making you want to bash your head in. It took about ten minutes as we debated back and forth, each of us have a different top three picks. We were eventually stuck between Black Sabbath's "Paranoid" and Bon Jovi's "Wanted Dead or Alive."

"Let's just flip a coin, heads it's the Jovi and tails it's the Oz man." Alice said, flipping a quarter into the air and catching it. We all looked down to see what it was.

"I guess Bon Jovi will be rockin' it in Forks tonight." I said.

I followed Alice out to the living room where everyone seemed to be having a great time snacking and dancing. She walked over to the music and turned it down before grabbed a chair and standing on it.

"Sorry to interrupt but I have a quick announcement."

"Take it off!" I heard from one of the guys in the back followed by a loud smack. "Ow! Hey I was kidding Jasper." I finally recognized Tyler Crowley's voice. Everyone laughed, even Alice, before turning their attention back to her. She ignored Tyler's comment and commenced with her plans.

"Okay listen up everyone. In thirty minutes we're having Fork's first official Rock Band challenge down in the basement. Those who wish to participate should create teams of four, giving yourself a band name which you will tell me so I can write it down. You will find out the song chosen when the contest starts. Each band gets one shot to rank up the highest total score on the hard difficulty. If there is a tie we will pick an alternate song and those two bands will go head to head till a winner is declared. The winning team gets gift certificates to HMV for each band member. Everyone understand?"

There was a chorus of agreement and soon a fair few of people started gathering into groups and discussing who would play what and what to call themselves. Just by looking around the room including us four there looked to be about another six or seven groups though we'll know for sure in a little while.

"C'mon we have to make sure everything is okay downstairs and create a band name."

Just before we make it to the basement door Emmett appeared. "Yo Eddie! Me, Rose and Clair need a fourth band mate, any suggestions on who would be cool?"

"Em how many times have I told you not to call me Eddie!" Edward growled.

"Oh c'mon bro you know you'll always be Eddie to me." Emmett tried to get him in a head lock for what I know what have been a painful noogie, trust me I've experienced it, but he managed to avoid it.

"Fine Emmy Bear." Edward retorted while Emmett sent me an accusing glare knowing I was the one who came up with the nick name. I shrugged in a way that said "too bad" while Edward continued looking around the room. He seemed to have found who he was looking for because he pointed. "Ask Mike Newton, he's pretty cool and it doesn't look like he's already with a group."

Emmett looked over at Mike and nodded. "Mike you say, alright." He walked back into the crowd and yelled. "Yo Newton do you know how to play bass?" Mike looked a little frightened as Emmett swung his arm onto his shoulders and it seemed he was doing everything to stay standing. The four of us laughed before making our way downstairs where it wasn't as heavily decorated but we still put some work into it, providing a few snacks.

"Okay now that everything is set up and ready to go we need a band name." She whipped out another list, from where I don't know but perhaps I didn't want to know. "Now I have a few options we could look at."

I shook my head while I glanced at the list, bursting out laughing when I saw the first three names. "Alice and the Amazing Trio? Alicepalooza? The A-Team? Are you serious?"

"What? I thought they were catchy. I am the brains behind this operation after all."

"Never in a million years Alice." Edward said wryly shaking his head but with a grin.

Alice huffed and crossed her arms while Jasper consoled. Edward and I continued to glance at her list and I found one name I really liked.

"How about Breaking Dawn? I like the sound of that one." I said. The others nodded in agreement and Alice bounced back to being her normal bubbly self. She wrote our names down at the top of the paper along with our band name after promising that it would be the order of who went first. Once everything was good we went back upstairs were Alice got the rooms attention.

"Alright, all bands please make your way downstairs so I can register you. Anyone who wishes to watch can come down in a few minutes. If not you can stay up here and continue having fun. Once the contest is over and a winner is announced we'll be cutting the cake so don't go anywhere!"

Like I thought six other bands joined us downstairs and we took down the names of each. I couldn't help but laugh when Emmett proudly announced that his band's name was "The Sporks." Everyone seemed happy with the song choice and a moment later some people started coming down to watch.

"Does anyone want to volunteer first or should I just pick randomly?"

Eric Yorkie and his friends said they would go first and soon the contest was on its way. Everyone seemed to be having a great deal of fun but no one could beat Emmett's enthusiasm when "The Sporks" had their turn. He was banging away on his drums while Rose worked the guitar, Mike and Bass and Clair the vocals. When they finished, moving into first place for now Emmett got up and made the international rock sign with his fingers before shouting, "Thank you Cleveland!" Which earned a smack on his head from Rose and a round of laughs.

"It's our turn Bells!" Alice said happily, taking her place in front of the drums. I swallowed nervously and Edward seemed to know it so he kissed me deeply making my mind forget everything around us. I heard a few catcalls and whistles but I ignored them

"Still nervous?" He whispered against my lips.

"Nervous about what?" I said dumbly. He gave me his signature crooked grin before pushing me towards the microphone and slapping my butt. I squealed and gave him a half hearted glare but he just blew me a kiss and winked.

"C'mon baby, show them how its done." He said seductively and I had to take a deep breath before I put my game face on. Edward got ready with the bass while Jasper stood waiting with his guitar. Normally Edward and Jasper would take turns playing the guitar lead but since it was Jasper's birthday he happily let him take it this time despite the bass being a little boring.

The music started and Alice began first followed closely by Jasper. Finally my part was up and I tried to forget all the eyes on me and just sing one of my favourite songs. Edward wasn't playing yet and gave me another wink and I immediately felt better.

_It's all the same, only the names will change_  
_Everyday it seems we're wasting away_  
_Another place where the faces are so cold_  
_I'd drive all night just to get back home_

_[Chorus:]_  
_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride_  
_I'm wanted dead or alive_  
_Wanted dead or alive_

After the first chorus I was really starting to get into it, moving my body a bit with the music and singing louder. Alice was banging like a mad women and look like she could be a professional drummer, giving Emmett a serious run for his money.

_Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days_  
_And the people I meet always go their separate ways_  
_Sometimes you tell the day_  
_By the bottle that you drink_  
_And times when you're alone all you do is think_

_[Chorus]_  
_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride_  
_I'm wanted dead or alive_  
_Wanted dead or alive_

By the end of the second chorus almost everyone was singing with me and I felt myself feeding off the energy and just belting it out there. For once I was enjoying being the center of attention.

_I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back_  
_I play for keeps, 'cause I might not make it back_  
_I been everywhere, and I'm standing tall_  
_I've seen a million faces an I've rocked them all_

_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride_  
_I'm wanted dead or alive_  
_I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side_  
_I'm wanted dead or alive_  
_And I ride, dead or alive_  
_I still drive, dead or alive_  
_Dead or alive [x4] _

When the song ended everyone clapped and cheered and I saw we managed to rank in just almost 1,100,000 points taking the lead for now. I jumped into Edward's arms and laughed while he spun me.

"I told you that you would be great." He said, kissing my forehead.

"We need to do this more often that was fun!"

After we calmed down the remaining three groups went and it was the second last group that managed to win, beating Breaking Dawn by a mere 2,000 points. We bowed down gracefully while Alice gave them their gift cards though I could hear Emmett begging for a rematch but that ended with another slap by Rose.

Everyone headed back upstairs and while me and Alice rushed to the kitchen to get candles Edward was telling everyone to get ready for cake. We came back and placed eighteen candles on the cake plus one larger one for one to grow on. We ushered Jasper to stand in front of it while Alice led everyone in a chorus of Happy Birthday.

Happy Birthday to you!

Happy Birthday to you!

Happy Birthday dear Jasper!

Happy Birthday to you!

"Okay Jazz make a wish!" Alice yelled.

He smiled, thought for a minute before bending slightly and blowing out all the candles while various flashes from camera's erupted around the room, including the one in my hand. Tonight had gone down without a hitch and I was so glad. We deserved these moments.

"Thanks everyone for being here tonight, I really appreciate it." Everyone cheered. "I especially wanna to give a big thank you and love you to my beautiful Alice for doing all of this." Jasper said, giving her a big smooch. "And my two best friends." He gave me a big hug before he and Edward shared one of their 'man hugs'. "Thanks guys, I really mean it."

He made the first cut and of the cake and while it seemed a shame to ruin such a master piece it also looked too delicious not to eat. We just began cutting various slices making sure everyone got at least one piece before telling everyone if they wanted seconds to feel free to cut it themselves. Emmett was the first to come back to the table, surprise surprise.

Everyone began to dance once again and soon the four of us were gathered in a circle dancing and laughing while Alice tried to show off some of her breaking moves. She ended up kicking Jasper in the shin and while she apologised profusely me and Edward just leaned on each other in hysterics.

As the night wound down people began to leave, often in groups of two or three. It was about one when Jasper's parents pulled out and only Emmett, Rose and Claire were left, helping us bag some of the soda cans.

"You guys have fun?" Mrs. Whitlock asked when she walked in.

"Ya mom it was great. You guys heading to bed?" Jasper asked.

"We sure are and you guys should too. You three staying over as well?" His mom asked Emmett and his gale posse. Edward, Alice and I were spending the night. Alice in Jaspers bed while Edward and I were taking the guest bedroom. Jasper's parents were pretty cool about that though they could probably see that we were too tired to do much anyway.

"Nah me and the girls were heading out in a minute." Em said, tying one of the garbage bags.

"Alright then. See the rest of you in the morning." At that they went upstairs and we heard their door shut.

"Well it's been cool guys but we gotta head out. Happy Birthday Jazz hands." Emmett said, giving Jasper a loud slap on the back.

"Thanks for coming Em same with you two." He said to Rose and Claire.

After a few last goodbyes, each of the two girls giving him a kiss on the cheek and Emmett giving him eighteen quick birthday punches, they were gone and the four of us collapsed onto the couch.

"I had a great birthday, thank you." Jasper said happily though you could tell he was tired.

"You're welcome bro." Edward said, giving him a fist bump.

We all just lied there for a minute resting before Alice spoke up. "Edward you're on confetti clean up duty in the morning just so you know." Alice said yawning.

"Why me, you're the one who spread it everywhere." He whined.

"Because I said so, you have a problem with that." She said menacingly and I saw him gulp and shake his head. "Good, now let's go to bed we'll clean in the morning."

"It is morning." I pointed out, nodding my head towards the clock that said it was almost 2am.

"Bella stop being a smartass and sleep." She mumbled while we laughed quietly, getting up slowly so we could go upstairs.

As I looked on at three of the most important people in my life I couldn't help but think, _I'm going to miss this. _

**Okay, phew that was long :) I hope you guys liked it and that it was worth the wait. I'm guessing about 2-3 more regular chapters and then my two part epilogue left to go. We're nearing the end. Who else bought the Eclipse DVD at midnight at Walmart? I know I did and watched it till 2:30am :P **

**I've come up with a little revenge against Tanya in the next chapter. Its not much and less than she deserves but it will make Bella feel good hehe. Oh and her and Edward are going to have some...cough...alone time in the near future. This is not a rated M story so no lemons but I will not pull a SM and just fade into black. I'm still working out the mechanics of how to walk that balanced line between rated T and M but I think I should be okay :D I hope thats okay with everyone **

**The Poem was written by Ranier Maria Rilke. ****Pictures will be on my profile along with a youtube video of the Rock Band song (though it shows the song on expert) if you wanna see what it would have looked like. I plan on doing outtakes once this story is finished and I'll have a poll after so people can vote. I also have three stories sitting in my mind (and a few on paper) that I will pursue after this one :D though not all at once. **

**Please REVIEW, I would love to break the 500 mark. Pretty please :D **

**Till next time my loves**


	18. Chapter 18: A Night To Remember

**Hey guys I am back! Sorry to keep you waiting, I hope people had a nice holiday and that the new year has been good to them so far. I orignally changed my story to a M rating just to be careful but people seemed to automatically think that this would make my story lose its integrity. Yes there is a scene that is less child friendly but NO it is NOT a graphic lemon of any sort. For those who remember San Fran and the shower scene, if that was a 1 on a scale of 10 than this scene is 2, MAYBE a 2 1/2. Please give it a shot before writing it off. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter :D **

**Chapter 18: A Night To Remember**

**June 25****th****, 2010 **

Rosalie, Alice and I left Forks early in the morning in my car, the three boys not far behind us. Tonight was our Prom which would be held in some banquet hall in Port Angeles thanks to Alice's amazing co-ordinating abilities, thus avoiding the gym for the event. Emmett and Rose were coming to but as "parent" chaperons which was unsurprisingly Emmett's idea. Why the school felt he suitable for keeping everyone in order and from causing mayhem I will never know since I wouldn't put it pass Emmett to behind any chaos that happened tonight. He was also only about a year and half older than all of us so I don't think you can deem him _adult _supervision.

We were first headed to Colette's Bed and Breakfast, located on the outskirts of Port Angeles, where we would be spending the night. Rather than rent a limo like some of the other kids who many would be heading back home to party after we decided just to drive ourselves and invest the money in a nice place to stay for the night. I know a few people had relatives in Port Angeles and would going there instead though Alice and Jasper hadn't decided if they were going yet.

Edward and I wanted to stay in because tonight we decided we were going to make love for the first time. Yes I knew it was cliché to lose your virginity on Prom night but we would be away from our parents and other possible interruptions in a beautiful place where we could relax and take our time. I was _not _going to do this the first time in the back seat of a car or rush it quickly in one of our rooms because our parents would be home soon. I was nervous to say the least and confided in both Alice and Rose earlier in the week, asking what to expect. They were actually a great help and supportive and I made them promise not to tell Emmett. Jasper would be cool with it but Emmett I know would tease Edward mercilessly and didn't want that. Luckily both understood and promised to keep their lips shut.

We needed to drop off our over-night luggage first, though my dress would be going to Alice and Jasper's room since that's where we would be getting ready, the boys would be in mine and Edward's room. When we pulled up I smiled at how gorgeous Colette's was. It was located just off a side road that came off the highway and overlooked the Pacific Ocean. It was surrounded by perfectly manicured lawns an extensive garden that was in bloom and couldn't wait to walk through. The place good have easily been a large family home that while modern had an old classical feel to it.

The boys pulled in behind us a moment later and came to help us with our bags though we didn't really need it. Well maybe Alice did but I just basically had a big gym bag, it was only one night. When we got inside we were greeted by a women with short dark hair and brown eyes who looked to be in about her mid-forties; unsurprisingly her name was Colette.

She showed us around the public spaces specifically the great room which was essentially a communal living room and dining room. It had high ceilings, large windows decorated in green and creams. Two couches, one leather the other a green fabric, and two leather chairs surrounded a carpet and coffee table in front of a gorgeous stone fireplace. Behind there in a connecting room there were several small dining room tables that could fit roughly four people. You could tell Colette was proud of this room and for good reason, it was beautiful and cozy.

Finally she directed each of us to our rooms, handing us each a key. Edward and I were in the Cedar room but I wouldn't know what it looked like until tonight, though I assumed there would be at least some cedar in the room. Emmett and Rose rented the Spruce suit while poor Jasper had to suffer through the Lavender suit. When I first walked in I realised it just screamed Alice. All the drapes and the bedding were in a light lavender colour, very feminine and cutesy and therefore perfect for Alice. Even the bathroom was frilly with lavender flower designs embedded into the white tile. I laughed internally at the image of poor Jasper lying in this bed. I guess he better get used to it seeing as he and Alice would be living together in a few months.

After we deposited our bags, Edward taking all but my dress and shoes with him when we separated, the boys went out onto the large lawn to throw around a football while I was dragged into town to "prepare". Alice and Rose had made appointments to get our nails and hair done for tonight. Well Rose was getting the manicure and pedicure but opted out of the fancy hair style for obvious reasons; though she did admit to planning on getting it trimmed since it needed to be done anyway. Alice had grown out her hair a bit wanting something different and wanting to actually have the option of styling it a bit other than her usual way. It was still short but came down to about her chin now and was really cute.

With nail, hair, makeup and dressing we were going to be at this for hours. Really men have it so easy. They would rough house for a while then they would either chill in their rooms and watch TV or something or go out for food. An hour before we leave they would shower, get dressed, spritz on come cologne and in Edward's try and fail to tame his hair. Us girls on the other hand need hours to get ready apparently and have to be polished, brushed and plucked to an inch of our lives before we even thought about leaving our room.

Un-freaking-fair.

"I understand getting our hair done but I don't understand why we have to get manicures and pedicures done at a spa when we could just do it ourselves." I stated as they dragged me down the street to Oasis Spa and Salon.

"Bella we only get one prom and we deserved to be pampered a little. Besides don't you want to look your best for our men and make them worship at our feet?" She said sweetly but completely serious.

"And my nails and toes will do that? Does Jasper have a foot fetish we're not aware of?" I joked while she tried to push me half-heartedly into traffic.

"Oh just shut up Swan and enjoy it already before I knock you unconscious and drag your ass in there myself." Rosalie piped up. I gulped a little but nodded, not wanting to test my theory that she wouldn't actually do that because you just never know with Rosalie; best not to take that risk.

The three of us walked in and I immediately heard the sound of light music in the background that was soothing. The place was nice and seemed to fit the usual generic salon like feel to it. The walls were a light blue with various black and white photos on the wall depicting beautiful cities and monuments from around the world. The furniture was a mix of black and steel and the floor was a light wood. In the first room there were a bunch of shelves with various beauty and hair products being displayed for sale and I cringed at the prices. There was a set of love seats in the corner with a coffee table, magazines on top ranging from _Cosmo_ to _Sports Illustrated._

Alice went up to the receptionist, whose name tag said she was Jennifer, and gave our names informing her of our appointments. She smiled and asked us to take a seat for a moment informing us that our manicurists would come and collect us in a moment. The three of us talked about what to expect this evening and wondered what the guys were doing for about five minutes before we were ushered back by three pretty women. The girl I had introduced herself as Vanessa Wolf and I quickly took a liking to her as she asked me questions of how I wanted my nails done. Her hair reminded me of Edwards in that it was a unique bronze colour though hers was closer to red while his was closer to brown. Her eyes were a lovely hazel, almost golden in colour, and she had skin almost as pale as mine.

We were first led to our own tables, each close enough that we could talk to each other while the manicurists did what they do best. I had avoided biting my nails which much difficulty this month so I could grow them out for tonight. They weren't terribly long but I didn't want them to be. Still, they were long enough that I didn't require fake nails to compensate. The three of us chatted with each other and the women doing our nails and occasionally chimed in on the conversation.

I decided to keep it simple and went with French tip nails figuring after tonight they would go with any clothes I wore. Alice chose a very light pink that was almost silver in its colour, it was understated but beautiful. Rosalie being, well Rosalie, went bold with a blood red nail polish. While they were drying we were moved to those amazing massage chairs so we could get our pedicures. Now the chair and the foot/calf massage I could get used to since I felt my whole body relax; it came second only to being in Edwards arm no matter how cheesy that sounds. I was actually glad I allowed Alice to convince to wax my legs the other day as Vanessa's hands massaged up and down my leg.

"So Bella are we doing a French tip on your feet too or would you like some colour?" Vanessa asked kindly, pulling a small tray forward after she has soaked and scrubbed my feet clean.

"Get silver Bells it'll match your dress." Alice said happily.

"Her feet would look like it has ten mini disco balls attached to it, she should go for a light blue or something. Maybe get a silver design on the big toe." Rosalie argued, continuing the theme of red onto her feet.

"Yes that's a great idea! Do it Bella it'll look sooo pretty."

"Guy's no one's going to see my feet since my dress will cover them even in my heels so why not just go simple?" I asked, wondering why everyone was so invested in my feet.

"Not true Bella, Edward's going to see them tonight is he not?" Rose said with a grin on her face before winking. Alice giggled beside me and I swear she was more excited for tonight than me sometimes.

I blushed but also smiled. "You're right, maybe a little colour then." I chose a pretty pink instead but agreed to the cute little silver design on the toe.

"Why'd you choose pink instead?" Alice asked, looking at me carefully.

I shrugged, pretending I had no real reason when I did. I didn't want any more pressure so I would explain tomorrow if things went as planned. "I don't know, I just felt like pink." They both gave me a penetrating stare but dropped it after a moment.

"Well I personally think you chose a lovely colour." Vanessa said kindly and I could tell she meant it. "Actually I'm currently wearing this colour myself and if I wasn't afraid to harm you with my horrible foot smell I would show you." She joked and we all laughed.

"I'm sure they smell fine." I said with a laugh, trying not to move around too badly so she could paint my nails.

"Trust me my fiancé would have left me long ago if he didn't love me so much. According to him my feet stink after a long day of work and won't come near me until I wash them. I, on the other hand, resist smothering him in his sleep when he snores." She grinned fondly. "If you love someone you have to love the imperfections."

"Very true, you and I share the same predicament. Jasper is _soooo _lucky I love him considering the noise that comes out of his mouth when he's asleep. Seriously it sounds like a chainsaw one minute and then switches to a cat drowning in oatmeal a second later. But like I said I love him but I won't deny living and sleeping with him every night is going to be an adjustment." Alice said, thinking deeply before smiling. "Maybe I can get ear plugs. Do you think they come in pink?" She asked while the rest of us laughed

"Emmett always cracks his damn knuckles, his as well back for that matter, and I cannot not stand that sound. He doesn't even know he's doing it half the time till I cringe and tell him to stop." Rose shuddered before turning to me. "So Bella what about Edward makes you want to hurt him." I was a little taken back at first that somehow a conversation on nail polish and Vanessa's fiancé turned into what attributes about our boyfriends we can't stand. "C'mon Bella not even Edward is perfect. This is what girl time is about. We complain, unload and unwind so we don't kill the one's we love when we're alone."

"Well he does do this one thing in the back of his throat when we're studying and he's really concentrating on something or frustrated. It's like a clicking or slurping sound. It drives me up the wall every time." I admitted kinda feeling bad for talking about him behind his back. Almost as if she could hear what I was thinking Rose rolled her eyes.

"Bella don't feel bad, I guarantee the boys talk about us when they are alone, it doesn't mean they love us any less or us them. You're not being vindictive or mean just observant of annoying behaviour that will probably never change. We have annoying ticks, get used to it."

Well when she put it that way…

"Well you're all done, just sit here for a few minutes to let it dry and then walk through that door for your hair appointment. Though I would still be careful when you walk just to be sure you don't smudge the paint accidently." Vanessa said, capping the nail polish and putting that weird spongy thing between my toes. I really did like what she did and I couldn't help but wiggle my toes and giggle actually enjoying be so girly for once. She laughed and glanced down at a sheet that was on her cart earlier. "It says here that you'll have Corin as your stylist. He's really good and loves long hair so you're in capable of hands."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure Bella." She and the other two stood up and began putting things away before making their way to a door on our left hand side. "You girls have fun tonight." She called out before leaving.

We waited for a few minutes liked they asked before slipping on the flimsy sandals they left for us and walking through the door Vanessa pointed out. This room was a little bolder using a darker blue to decorate the walls though the steel and black furniture theme carried on. There were about eight chairs lined up in a row in front of mirrors like every other hair salon I've ever been to. Two chairs were occupied already and I saw a few others walking around talking and I assumed they were hairdressers.

They finally noticed our presence and smiled. A tall man with dark hair and dark blue eyes walked over, a slight sway in his walk. "Good afternoon ladies. Now which one of you would be Bella?" He asked and I could tell immediately he was gay in that stereotypical way. I could be wrong but I'm pretty sure I wasn't.

I stepped forward and smiled. "That would be me."

"Ahhh molto bella. Questi bei capelli." He said in fluent Italian.

I giggled nervously. "Sorry but I didn't understand that."

He laughed and took my hand leading me over to a chair as I saw two girls approach Alice and Rosalie. "I said you were very beautiful with lovely hair. Your name does you justice." I blushed and he laughed again. "And cute as a button too." He cooed but it wasn't condescending, he meant it. He placed me in a chair that I guessed was his station and ran his fingers through my hair. "Now what will we be doing for you today, it's your prom tonight correct." I nodded. "Any idea of how you want your hair to look?"

"Ya actually I kinda have a photo of what I would like. It doesn't have to be exact but I liked the way it looked." I pulled the photo I cut out. It was actually a picture of Eva Longoria that I saw in one of Alice's magazines one day and when I saw her hair I wanted it for tonight. Her hair was in an elegant yet chaotic looking bundle looking loose and free while some pieces of hair framed her face. It was simple yet beautiful.

I handed him the picture and after looking at it he smiled. "This I can do and a perfect choice. It looked beautiful on the glamorous Eva and so it shall on you my sweet." He walked over and pulled a wheeled tray over to his side. He grabbed one of those body covers, his black with flowers all over though I saw a similar one with stars at the bottom of his cart. "Alright you just sit there and watch me work my magic but first," he spun the chair so I wasn't looking in the mirror "we want you to have the full effect after all." He winked.

I laughed. "You remind me of my friend Alice, she does the same thing."

"Oh really. Is she the voluptuous blonde for the fairy goddess?" He said in amusement.

I really laughed at that one. "Fairy goddess."

"I see." He said as he combed my hair, parting it different ways probably trying to set up how he was going to start. "Now my beautiful Bella do you have a gentleman caller who will be escorting you this evening?"

"I do, my boyfriend Edward."

"What does he look like? Tall dark and handsome or all blonde hair blue eyed American boy." He teases.

"Neither, he's unique."

"Is that so, hmm now I am intrigued." He humms while placing my hair the way he wants, he methodical yet while he's talking he never seems to lose concentration on what he's doing. Must be years of practice.

I actually got the desire to show Edward off a little so I dig my hand into my small purse I brought today for my wallet. Since the cover is blocking my view and I can't move my head it takes a minute but finally I find the photos I keep in there and pull them out. I slide my hands out from under the cover a bit and grab the one I want amongst the others that include my parents and my friends.

"This is my love." I say affectionately showing the picture of Edward and I where his arms are wrapped around me from behind, his chin resting on my shoulder while we smile into the camera. Esme actually took the photo outside their house one day when my parents and I were over for dinner. We had been outside waiting for the food to be ready when she asked for a picture. I didn't know why at the time but two weeks later I saw our photo in a beautiful silver frame on the mantle over their fireplace next to a photo of Emmett and Rosalie in a similar position. She was happy to make me a copy when I asked.

Corin whistles and wiggles his eye brows up and down looking very much like Emmett for a moment. "That is a whole lot of gorgeous, a little young for me but I may just have to make an exception. Is that his real hair colour?" He jokes and I snatch the picture away.

"Yes it is his natural hair colour and don't even think about it."

He laughed. "Don't worry hun I'm no home wrecker and I know a man in love when I see it, doesn't mean I can't long for him from afar. Does he treat how you deserve?" I nod and smile which pleases him. "Good, you're a lucky girl."

"I am." I say, placing the picture bag into their proper place and bag into my purse.

About an hour later of pulling, pinning and hair spray and my hair is almost an exact replica of the picture. The only difference is that given that both Rose and Alice were done before me they provided Corin with little faux diamond things that can be twisted into your hair.

"Bells you look amazing! Edward isn't going to know what hit him." Alice said happily while Rose nodded in agreement.

"So do you two."

"I know." Rose says smugly, flipping her now pin straight hair over her shoulder.

Alice rolls her eyes but smiles. "Thanks, I like it."

I tip Corin generously and thank him again laughing at his comment that if I ever want to get rid of Edward to send him his way. I told him it was never happening.

When we got back to the Alice and Jasper's suit it was just after three meaning we had three hours to get ready before we would have to leave. We had picked up lunch along the way back and ate the greasy deliciousness quickly in in the car. Alice texted Jasper telling him and the boys to be out of sight when we arrived so they don't see us before everything is completed. She also informed him that they there were to be ready to go by six and there would be dire consequences.

The doors to the banquet opened at 6:30 and dinner was served at seven. At 8:15 the dance would begin and it would go to till midnight. In that roughly four hour space they also allowed for professional pictures to be taken in another room and each student got one free photo if they desired. Extra's would have to be paid out of pocket and I already had a check ready since I knew I would have to take one with Edward, Alice and then the four of us together.

As soon as we walked into the room Alice was like a tornado, moving erratically and spinning around while barking orders. She placed all our dresses on the bed carefully and set up her makeup and other necessities in the bathroom. Alice and Rose did each-others makeup first before they both turned to me. I basically sat on the toilet and let them do what they want with the promise that they wouldn't make it heavy. They gave me a smokey eye look with a hint of silver to match my dress. I put on some clear lip gloss that made my lips darken just a little. Then it was time to carefully put on my dress.

My dress…

I really was beautiful though I almost didn't get because I thought it was too fancy and suited a red carpet, not a simple prom. It was a strapless deep silver dress with the top almost looking like I was in a corset in the way it hugged me but it wasn't. It had two diamond like strips one near the top then other around my waist twisting up. It flowed down before cinching just a tiny bit at my knees before flaring out. Not quite a a full mermaid design which I was glad because if it was I probably would be able to walk. Rose and Alice had to beg, well Alice begged while Rosalie demanded, for five minutes for me to buy it. I had been stuck between a blue number and red number when Alice made me try it on, claiming this was _the _dress. Eventually I caved because I truly did love it though I still thought I was going a little overboard.

I paired it with simple black strappy heels that had a heel that wasn't too large for me to walk in. In addition to the charm bracelet Edward got me I would also be wearing a beautiful diamond necklace that was circular and jagged in shape, kind of looking like a sun flower. It was an early graduation gift. Finally I had a small black clutch that was an oval/square like shape to carry some money, my phone, camera and the lip gloss Alice insisted on.

Alice's dress was a hot-pink taffeta strapless straight neckline dress that had a slim a line skirt. Like me she had a little diamond action but hers was outlining the top of her dress. She had to have it taken in a few weeks ago because it was too long but now with her heels it looked perfect. Her heels were three inch black strap heels but had a hot pink lining on the inside, making her almost my height without my heels. She had a clutch those hers was silver, rectangular and small than mine. She was wearing a gorgeous diamond necklace that consisted of five circular diamonds connected like a link, the final one being pink in colour that Jasper had given her a few days ago.

Rosalie was dressed much simpler since she was just chaperoning though of course Rose insisted of doing it in style. She would be wearing a gorgeous little black dress that had differing straps, one on her shoulder the other more on her arm, that came down to her knees and hugged her in all the right places. She paired it with peep toe pumps in a pale pink with a matching pale pink purse that rested on a silver chain.

With about twenty minutes till six we slipped into our dresses and heels, taking a few moments to check everything over and touch up our hair or makeup. When I stood in front of the mirror I was shocked at who was looking back. I always felt I was pretty, not beautiful like Rosalie but I never had a problem with how I looked. Now the only word I could use to describe myself was beautiful and I smiled. I looked sexy but not trashy; mature yet but not old but rather I could see myself not as a girl but a young woman. I couldn't help but laugh internally when Britney Spears' song _I'm not a girl _popped into my head.

Alice came up beside me and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Are we not bombshells or what."

I nodded. "Definitely."

Rose walked into the bathroom. "I'm hot, you two are hot now lets get this show on the road, the boys are coming in a minute." She announced before walking out.

She was right, about thirty seconds later we heard a knock on the door. "Ali can we come in now? Is it safe?" Jasper asked through the door and I heard the other two laughing. Alice lined us up in front of the door so they could get the full affect. The boys had yet to see our dresses and they merely were wearing the suits Alice picked out for them. I was a little nervous, I hoped Edward liked it.

"Yes you may enter." Alice said dramatically, as if she were allowing commoners into her royal court.

The three walked in smiling before stopping in their tracks and just staring. If they were speechless so was I. I couldn't decide whether to faint or jump Edward right this second because boy did he ever look amazing in a suit. Both Jasper and Edward had little clear plastic boxes in their hands that held corsages while Emmett appeared to have shot glasses and whiskey. Jasper had a black suit with a hot pink tie that matched Alice's dress while Edward had the same only silver to match mine. Emmett was in a light pink dress shirt, nice jeans and a dress jacket on top allowing him to look casual but formal at the same time.

Emmett was the first to break the silence by whistling. "Babe if I thought you looked amazing last year you have definitely outdone yourself. I think I like this ensemble better." He jumped his cargo on the table before taking Roses hand and spinning her, blatantly checking out her legs. Rose rolled her eyes but I saw her smile. She lived for his comments no matter how brash and I could tell she was pleased.

Jasper and Edward finally caught up and walked over to us before pulling Alice and I in for a deep kiss. I was surprised Alice didn't complain about them ruining our make-up but if Jasper could kiss half as good as Edward I doubt she could remember her name right about now. We were pulled back from our lust induced fogs by Emmett's voice.

"Get a room!"

Edward pulled back from the kiss put kept his face close to mine. "Technically we are in a room Em and besides you're being a little hypocritical aren't you?"

"Whatever all I know is we have to go soon and we should toast before we go."

"Emmetts right…for once." Alice said though her voice sounded like she was out of breath which she probably was.

"First thing's first." Edward opened the box and pulled out a red rose corsage, the colour contrasting brilliantly with my dress. For once I actually liked roses and I could see Edward wink like he knew what I was thinking. He slipped it onto my left wrist, my right having the bracelet, before bringing it to his lips. "You look breath taking love, I'm gonna have to beat the guys away tonight."

"I can say the same thing about you." I tugged a little on his tie before planting a small kiss on his lips.

"Yes we're all gorgeous can we hurry this up?" Rose said.

I looked over and I saw Emmett had poured six shot glasses with whiskey and I cringed but was willing to take it. "Okay everyone grab a glass."

We each took one and got in a circle. "To prom, let this be a night to remember!" Alice cheered.

"And to me having authority over you kids!" Emmett added.

We shook our heads but clinked our glasses before tipping the liquid down our throats. It burned going down and I shivered a bit, taking a deep breath after. "Ugh that was strong."

"Should we do another?" Emmett asked.

"We're driving tonight Em so no." Jasper answered, taking our shot glasses and putting them back on the table.

"Oh ya sorry I forgot, I was thinking of my prom since we took a limo. Well maybe some other time, you guys ready to go?"

We all nodded and gathered our things, making sure we had our tickets, before stepping out and looking up. Colette passed us in the hall and commented on how great we all looked and to have a nice night. We thanked her and made our way to the cars. Rose and Emmett were taking one and the four of us would take the other.

It didn't take long to find the place and we pulled up to an almost full parking lot full of students. There were a few limos dropping kids off but it seemed like most of them decided to just drive themselves. The venue was one level and made entirely out of brick except for the white stone pillars in front of the entrance that held an extended roof covering. The place wasn't big but it was much better than our gym.

As we stepped out and walked to the door I saw a big sign advertising tonight's event surrounded by red and white balloons which were the main colours used for tonight; the theme was Monte Carlo. When we walked in I saw Mrs. Cope manning a wooden desk to the side with a line of students in front of her as she collected our tickets. Emmett and Rose were able to cut in since they were chaperoning but they did have to wear a pin indicating their job this evening. You could tell Rosalie hated it, I could almost hear her inner monologue of how it clashed with her outfit, but she put it on anyway.

"We'll see you guys soon, we have to go meet with the other teachers quickly." Rose said before dragging Emmett down the hall as he proudly displayed his badge.

When it was finally our turn I pulled the tickets for Edward and I out of by clutch and handed them over. They were ripped in half, giving the other half back to us to get back in just in case we had to leave the building for a moment.

"You two will be sitting at table seven, have a good evening dears." Mrs. Cope said nicely, looking up from what I saw was a seating chart. We thanked her before waiting for Alice and Jasper, proceeding down a short hallway before turning and coming to a foyer that had four large doors that led into the main room. There was a wooden dance floor in the middle and around it were tables draped in red cloth with black chairs. When I looked up I saw on a white screen there was a slide show playing depicting various pictures people had taken over the year of the senior class. I saw a few of us and couldn't help but smile.

Our table sat eight people with a name plate for each spot. In front of each spot was a martini glass that had a swirl design moving around it and _Forks High 2010_ printed in black on the glass. Inside the glass was also a pokerchip keychain and beside it a picture frame with the same inscription; I guess these were our little gifts. Each table had a spot light above it in either red or purple and poker chips were scattered randomly along the table. Overall I thought they did a good job.

We found table seven quickly and saw that others were already there. Weeks ago we were told to put together tables of 6-8 on a sheet and hand it in to the office. We were sitting with Alice and Jasper (of course), Ben and Angela and Jessica and Mike. Jess and Mike had begun dating just over a month ago. She was never as bad as Lauren and Tanya but she also wasn't exactly pleasant. I had questioned his decision at first but I guess he saw something in her. As far as I could tell she hadn't been around them in weeks, distancing herself from them which is good. He had a good influence on her and as long as they were happy I was happy for them.

"Hey guys we were wondering where you were." Mike said, giving out handshakes and half hugs.

"You didn't think we would actually be late for our prom did you?" Alice said shocked.

"Of course not, I could never imagine Alice Brandon showing up fashionably late. What was I thinking!" Mike said getting a laugh out of everyone while he tried to dodge a sucker punch from the powerpuff herself. "Though I must say you ladies look lovely this fine evening." He took each of our hands and placed a kiss on the knuckles before giving our hands back and wrapping his arm around Jess.

"Thank you. You guys look great too." I said honestly.

Angela was dressed in a light pink dress that had a dark gold design under her chest that came around the side and up to form the straps. It had a slight sweetheart neckline and looked gorgeous with her skin. Jessica's dress was cute with its bright yellow and straps that came around her neck from a jewelled center in her chest.

"Have you guys seen Tanya and Lauren's dresses yet?" Jessica said in a gossipy manner. Many things changed but that part of her personality certainly hasn't.

"No we haven't though I can only imagine." Edward said in a wry tone. Of course this led to everyone looking around trying to find them to see what Jessica was talking about. Alice was the first to spot them.

"Over there!"

I looked to where she was pointing and saw them. Lauren's wasn't bad. It was a one shoulder blue dress with the other half being a sweetheart neckline. The only thing revealing about it was the large slit that came up near the front of her dress, which currently had one leg sticking out revealing a ridiculously high heel. Tanya's dress was purple though unlike her winter formal dress this one covered her chest and like Lauren's had a one shoulder design. Also like Lauren's it too had a slit coming up the front. However, part of her side onto the front on one side was showing and when she turned around I saw with the exception on one strap her entire back was revealed. It screamed for attention and frankly I wasn't at all shocked.

"Who are they with?" I asked, curious.

"Lauren's with Eric and Tanya came with Tyler." Angela answered

"I didn't even know Tyler even liked her."

Alice snorted. "He doesn't he just knows he's guaranteed some action tonight with her."

Pretty much everyone nodded in agreement before striking up a different line of conversation. We watched the slide show for a while, laughing at some of the photos and talking about the days they were taken. They had just shown one of Alice and Jasper form Valentines day in their pink-explosion outfits when I felt Edward stiffen and Alice hiss.

"Incoming three o'clock." She whispered.

I looked to my right and saw Tanya and Lauren heading our way without their dates, oh joy.

"Hello everyone." Tanya said cheerfully with the biggest fake smile I had ever seen and as usual eyeing Edward like a piece of meat. Lauren didn't even bother smiling choosing rather to sneer at us but this was he usual expression.

"Can we help you?" Alice said snidely and I smiled at my friend. She didn't even both to hide her distaste for Tanya.

"Can't I just come over to say hello." She innocently, like a wolf in sheeps clothing. Alice and I just looked at each other and rolled our eyes. "You look great Bella. Normally such a boring dress would look horrible but simple looks good on you." This girl is unreal. Maybe she should act her age for once.

I heard Edward growl and Alice take a step forward but I just wrapped my arms around Edward. I looked beautiful and nothing she said would change that. "What as opposed to revealing and desperate? Well I guess only you can pull that look off." I answered sweetly while everyone snickered beside me.

She glared before turning her attention to Edward. "You look very handsome tonight Edward even stunning." She purred.

Edward shrugged before looking down at me giving his signature grin. "Bella's the stunning one, I couldn't have picked a more beautiful dress for her if I tried." He gave me a light kiss on the lips.

"Yes well how sweet." Tanya said bitterly. "We better go find our dates." She said before turning on her heel and stalking off her little minion following loyally behind her, both shaking their hips as they walked.

"God I hate that girl." Angela said and everyone looked at her. "What I do!" We all laughed then because you rarely hear anything negative come out of her mouth about another person. I guess Tanya just had that effect of people.

A few minutes later we were told dinner was about to be brought out and to take our seats. Emmett waved his hand enthusiastically from across the room at the teachers table while Rose looked like she was just plain bored. Dinner was good with a simple chicken, potato and vegetable arrangement or for those who were vegetarians a vegetable stir fry. We spent most of the dinner just talking and laughing, discussing plans for college and whatnot. The hour passed quickly and soon our plates were being removed by the various waiters.

Just then we heard our principles voice through the speakers. "Hello everyone thank you for coming. The dance will begin shortly I just wanted to first have you give a round of applause for your prom committee for pulling all of this together. Stand us ladies." Six girls, including Alice, stood up while everyone clapped. "Second, refreshments and deserts will be available in the hall and I have been asked to inform you that they are not to be taken out onto the dance floor but to your table or eaten in the hall. The dance will end at midnight but you are free to leave at anytime and photos are being taken down the hall, a sign will point you where to go. I believe that is all for now so I will now turn it over to our resident DJ, have a good evening."

Everyone clapped while another voice came over the speakers. "Alright you guys ready to party!" From what I could see from the guy in the corner he was young, maybe early twenties, and was bent over a lap top which I guess held the music. Everyone cheered. "Alight then lets get this night started."

Ushers _DJ Got Us Falling in Love Again _came playing on the speakers while people made their way to dance.

"C'mon we have to get our pictures done before everyone gets there." She dragged Jasper and Edward and I followed, the others saying they would get theirs done in a little while.

The room was easy to find and we saw two couples already there. There were two stations, each manned by a photographer. The background was a large grey screen though there were flowers and balloons at the side. When it was our turn we gave the man our name and the checks. Jasper and Alice went first with him ambracing her from behind, her hand entwined with his. We joined them with Alice and I in the middle with Edward by my side and Jasper by hers. Finally Edward and I took our turn. He was behind me like Jasper was with Jasper but i was tall enough that he could place his chin on my shoulder without looking to slouched over. One hand was around my wait the other came up over my chest a bit, both our hands over my heart.

When we were leaving after filling out a few quick forms Tanya and Tyler came in. She grinned before pulling Tyler in for a kiss as if she was trying to make Edward jealous. Edward just looked on in disgust before taking my hand and leading me out.

"Ugh that girl has no shame. Hussy." Alice said loudly when she passed them. I heard Tanya gasp but we didn't look back as we went back to the dance. As soon as we entered the room Alice was off, pulling jasper with her to dnace. Edward and i laugh but followed the jumping pixi who was already busting out her moves on the dance floor. Thank god the dress prevented another attempt at break dancing. Other joined us while we danced around. Edward was behind me while we moved together and for once I enjoyed dancing. I saw Tanya at one point with Tyler pulling moves more suitable for a strip club. She did that with Edward except unlike Tyler he didn't enjoy it.

We had been dancing for in while, all of a little sweaty, when I felt Edward turn me so I was facing him as opposed to the back of my head. "I'm thirsty, join me?" Edward asked loudly over the music. I nodded my head as he took my hand and led us to door wear the bar was to get a drink, using hand language to tell Alice what we were doing. She nodded and got went back to dancing.

We made it to the hallway where a few others were getting drinks or desert which consisted of fruits, brownies, cookies and other little cake treats. Emmett was there watching the table like a hawk till he spotted us and smiled. "Hey guys I haven't seen you all night." Suddenly he rolled up his sleeve a bit and revealed a large watch, well I thought it was a watch but it also had a speaker and an antenna. Suddenly he spoke into it. "Barbie this is Terminator. I found Pretty Boy and Hershey over."

"Em what on earth are you doing? Who are you speaking to?" Edward asked, confused. I was just as confused both with what he was doing and why he was using the online nicknames Edward and I created.

"Being covert and crap. Can't let the little buggers know I'm watching. You have to be sneaky. Rose, I mean Barbie, has the other walkie talkie. That way we can be in more than one place at a time and communicate." Emmett said conspiratorially, grinning.

Suddenly Rose marched come from the main room and thrust a matching watch/walkie talkie into his hands. "I am not carrying this around Emmett. You are not a secret agent and there is no student conspiracy to cause trouble." She growled.

"Awww c'mon babe I'm pretty sure Yorkie is trying to spike the punch, its our job to protect the innocent student body."

"Emmett don't you think you're beging a little hypocritical since _you _were the one to spike the punch last year." Rose said while Edward and I laughed.

"I'm a changed man and besides that gives me the edge. I have an insight into his mind, like a profiler." Suddenly he stopped and looked over my head. "Speak of the devil." I turned around and saw Eric by the punch bowl and I had to admit he looked a little suspicious, looking around him carefully, his hand in his pocket. "Yo Yorkie!" Emmett yelled causing the boy to jump. Emmett indicated with his hands he was watching him and Eric split.

Shaking our heads Edward and I grabbed a drink while Rose tried to wrestle the watch/walkie talkie off of Emmett's wrist. After we snacked and drank we made our way back to the dance floor for a while. I noticed ben and Angela talking by our table and dragged Edward with me to join them since my feet were a little sore from the heels. Alice stayed on the dance floor while poor Jasper gave us a tired HELP ME look though he knew it was useless. Poor guy.

As we chatted with Angela and Ben I felt Edward lean in and speak into my ear. "I just have to use the washroom, be right back."

"Sure, hurry back." He nodded and pecked me on the lips before excusing himself from the other two and heading to the exit.

I stayed with Ben and Angela talking for a while but after a while I began searching the room wondering what was taking Edward so long. It had to have been almost ten minutes and he wasn't back yet. "Hey guys you haven't seen Edward yet have you?" I asked them, my eyes still searching.

"No actually. I'm sure he just got side tracked by some friends and lost track of time talking to them." Ben said simply.

I nodded my head but I had an uneasy feeling. "Ya probably, hey I'm going to go find him if that's alright." I liked to think I wasn't a needy girlfriend I just didn't feel right about him being gone all this time.

"No problem Bella, we'll talk later." Ben said kindly before turning to Angela. "May I have this dance my lady?" He bowed dramatically and both Angela and I giggled at his dramatics while she allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. The poor boy had no rhythm but he tries.

I quickly walked out of the room, giving waves and smiles to people along the way, and made my way towards the washrooms. There were a few people in the halls, usually groups between two and four but most were in the dance/dinner hall. I finally made it to the bathrooms but then I was stuck on what to do. I couldn't just walk in the guy's bathroom without any real justification that something was wrong. I stood there for a minute before Mike suddenly walked out.

"Oh hey Bella, you having a good night so far?" He asked kindly, fiddling with his tie trying to get it to sit straight.

"Ya it's been great. Say Mike Edward wouldn't happen to be in there would he?" I asked.

"Not that I saw, why is something wrong?" He sounded genuinely worried probably by the sound of my voice, which sounded anxious even to my ears. While he and Edward were nowhere as close as Edward was with Jasper they were still friends.

"Nah I just can't find him, I'm sure he just got lost in the crowd." I tried to convince myself.

"Probably, hey I gotta get back to Jess but I'll send Edward your way if I see him."

I leaned in and gave him a quick hug. "Thanks Mike, have fun." He smiled and walked down the hall before turning the corner and disappearing.

Figuring he wasn't here I sighed and began to make my way back to the dance, looking down the few halls. I was almost there when I thought I heard Edward's voice but I wasn't sure since the music was drowning a lot out. I came from behind me so I made my way back down slowly so I could listen. Finally when I was walking past a door that said STAFF ONLY I heard him again.

"How many times do I have to tell you Tanya leave me alone? I am not interested!" Even though the words were muffled through the wood I could tell he was angry and frustrated and I was immediately seeing red. I should have known this had something to do with her.

I felt one hand curl into a fist while the other immediately went to the door handle. I threw it open and stopped in my tracks seeing Edward and Tanya in a lip lock. For a moment my heart froze and my mind screamed_ NO, please god no!_ I was so close to running but then as I really looked at the scene I walked in on and realized something was wrong.

Tanya had Edward's face between her hands and at first glance it could have been a tender gesture but you could see the strain in her arms, like she was using all her strength to keep him there. Then I realized she was, she was forcing his lips on hers while his lips were still and pursed together in strain, his face one of disgust. His hands were on his waist but I could see he wasn't embracing her but trying to push her away. For a second I wondered why he didn't already since he was definitely stronger but I also realized Edward wasn't the kind of guy to just shove a woman with all his strength because it could hurt them; not even a stupid cow like Tanya who deserved it. Mix these observations with the fact I heard him not seconds earlier telling her to leave him alone I had an idea of what was happening.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity thought it could have only been maybe three seconds he managed to push her away. Both Edward and I yelled at the same time, "What the hell!" I would have found it funny we were so in tune with each other if the situation was different.

They obviously didn't know I was there until I spoke and both looked at me in shock before their expressions changed; Edward's was one of terror while Tanya's was vicious and smug. If looks could kill Tanya would be dead ten times over before she hit the ground with the look I was giving her. This shit ends tonight!

"Bella it's not what it looked like!" Edward said panicked.

"What are you talking about Eddie of course it was, it's about time she knew the truth. It's not fair to her." Tanya said, trying to sound concerned but I saw in her eyes how much she was enjoying this though it was a false sense of joy. Both seemed to think I thought Edward was cheating on me and by what she said that he had been cheating on me for some time. She was hoping to turn me against him. What neither realised I knew that wasn't the case.

"Bella she's lying I swear…" He countered desperately and I cut him off by holding up my hand. He looked heartbroken for a moment and it killed me so I realized I needed to make clear what I knew quickly.

"Edward I know she's lying, I believe you." He looked shocked and then relieved before rushing across the room and pulling me into a tight hug that I reciprocated. He murmured reassurances in my ear, that he loved me, and I murmured mine back. I opened my eyes only to narrow them when I actually saw little crescent marks in his skin around his neck, jaw and ear from her finger nails because how hard she held him. Oh she is _soooo_ going to pay for hurting him.

"Did you not just see us kissing, are you that stupid to not see what is right before your eyes?" Tanya said angrily.

I disentangled from Edward and he looked just about ready to explode with anger. I looked him in the eyes, silently asking me to handle this. He took a breath and nodded slightly, taking my hand and holding it tightly. I turned back and looked at her. "I know exactly what I saw and heard Tanya. I heard Edward telling you to leave him alone and that he didn't want you. I walked in on you _assaulting _him as he tried to push you away. The marks on his neck from how hard you held his face sure don't seem to indicate any of that kiss was consensual."

"It was because of the passion between us." She argued unconvincingly and I couldn't help but let out a peel of laughter.

"Oh Tanya that wasn't passion, this is passion." At that I turned and gently but _passionately _grabbed the back of his head and kissed him deeply. He responded immediately and let out a groan while we kissed, pulling me closer. I heard Tanya growl and curse and I smirked when I pulled away and looked at her, jealousy written all over her. "Can you see the difference or do I need to show you again?"

"You don't deserve him, you'll never be worthy of him. You just waltz in here from some big city and think you can stake a claim on any man you want but you never belonged. You're just trash and always will be." She growled. She called me trash? ME! The girl just needed to look in the freaking mirror if she wanted to see what trash really looked like.

I let go of Edward and stalked towards her, stopping less than a foot from her so I could really get in her face. "I am so sick of your crap Tanya. Edward loves me and I him and I don't give a rats ass what you think or feel about it. You're nothing but pathetic, petty and manipulative and I find you disgusting. You will _never _come between us so get that through your thick bleached skull. Stay away from my man and stay away from me or I swear to god you _will_ be sorry you stupid skank." I growled.

"How dare you." She screeched before slapping me across the face, my face jerking to the side. I heard Edward yell angrily in the background and make his way towards us but not before I had retracted my arm and swung it forward, punching her square in the nose. She fell backwards onto the floor howling in pain, clutching her face and I am not going to lie, it felt really good. "My nose! You broke my nose!" She yelled.

Just as I felt Edward beside me, and his hand gently graze the cheek that was slapped I heard a male voice yell "Go Bella!" from behind me. I turned and saw Mike and Jessica standing there in the open doorway. He was smirking, looking between Tanya and I like it was some big UFC match while Jess was looking on in shock. "First Tyler and now Tanya. Do you planning on taking out the rest of us before graduation or something?" He joked and I couldn't help but let out a surprised laugh.

"Mike what are you doing here?" I asked, surprised to see him.

"Well you seemed so concerned earlier and when I told Jess she said maybe we should help you look our man Edward." He gave her an adoring look and she returned it shyly. "We heard you guys fighting and when we looked inside we saw Tanya slap you before you brought her down. I have to say I'm impressed, I gotta give your girl props Ed." Mike and Edward smirked, both leaning forward to bump fists. Men…

Apparently Mike and Jess weren't the only ones drawn to the commotion in the room because the principle suddenly appeared with what looked like one of the employees of the banquet hall. "Excuse me everybody you are not supposed to be in here, this room is for staff only. I must ask you to please leave." The man said calmly but with authority though when he saw Tanya on the floor he startled a bit, clearly confused. I finally actually took my time to look around the room and saw it must have been some employee lounge for breaks or something.

"Everybody in the hall now!" Principle Greene said loudly when we didn't move right away, making me jump.

He was angry.

All of us scrambled into the hall. Edward, Mike, Jess and I kinda huddled together with Tanya off to the side still holding her face and moaning as if she were on her death bed while we looked at Mr. Greene. He looked over our shoulder and scowled so I looked behind me to see a bunch of students watching in fascination, wondering what was happening. "Everybody leave and go back to the dance." He yelled at them, scattering the people quickly. He turned back to us. "Explain what is going on here now." He ordered, staring each of us down.

"She viciously attacked me Mr. Greene and broke my nose! Look at what she did to me!" Tanya yelled, pointing a bloody finger at me while showing us the damage. Maybe I'm a horrible person I don't know but I felt rather smug about it actually.

He inspected her face before turning to me. "Is this true Miss. Swan?"

"She attacked me first , I merely defended myself." I argued more calmly but you could still hear the anger in my voice.

"That's a lie!" She screeched though she sounded nazzely, more than usual, like she had a cold because of her nose. I smiled once again on the inside. I'm pretty sure I would be in more trouble if the principle saw me smiling over the fact that I injured a student.

"It's the truth, we saw her slap Bella first ." Mike argued.

"Ya we like heard arguing and when we came to the door Tanya slapped Bella like really hard. Then Bella like punched her, it was _really_ cool." Jess gushed and I resisted the urge to laugh. She really had changed quite a bit since dating Mike and I was glad and not just because she was helping to defend me. She was still dumber than a box of hammers but at least she allowed herself to have a personality now instead of just following Tanya and Lauren around.

"No one asked you Jessica." Tanya sneered. "And besides, Bella provoked me by verbally attacking me."

"That is bullshit and you know it Tanya you started all of this!" Edward yelled at her, his grip tightening around my waist. I'm pretty sure I saw Tanya flinch a little when he looked at her. Edward is normally pretty mellow but when he's angry he can be a little scary. I found it kinda hot but that's because it wasn't directed at me.

"Okay everyone lower your voice and calm down this instant. Now what did you mean by Tanya starting it Mr. Cullen ." He asked Edward.

"He's just going to lie for her, you can't trust his word, don't believe him." Tanya complained.

"Miss. Denali I will allow you a chance to explain your side but after Mr. Cullen tells his side of the story." He gave her a stern look before looking back at Edward and gesturing for him to speak.

Edward explained that he left to use the washroom and when done he began to make his way back to Angela, Ben and I but was suddenly pulled into that room. He was surprised and caught off guard. He stumbled a bit, falling into the table before looking up to see Tanya there blocking the door. He told her to move but she wouldn't until he heard her out. Just wanting to leave he told her to say her piece so he could get out of there without an altercation. She spewed her usual garbage about wanting him, how he should be with her, that deep down he knew this. When he repeatedly told her he was with me, loved me, she started yelling and insulting me, moving forward and him further into the room. They continued to argue with him telling her to leave him alone when she surprised him and grabbed his face violently and pulled his lips to hers. He explained trying to push her away, her grip tightening painfully before finally he got her to let go. From there he explained me coming into the room and what happened after that.

Mr. Greene listened patiently before turning to Tanya. "Is this true?" I snorted softly, like she was going to admit it.

"No it isn't." See! When I'm right I'm right. "He willingly came with me into the room when I told him I wanted to talk. I explained to him my feelings and he admitted liking me but not wanting to hurt her. I kissed him and he kissed me back just as she barged in and broke us up. He just doesn't want to admit he was caught cheating. She was jealous and began yelling at me, telling me I would pay. I felt threatened so I slapped her to get her away from me and that's when she attacked me. They're just covering for each other." Oh. My. God this girl was delusional.

I couldn't take it anymore. "Do you honestly think I would be defending Edward if I thought he cheated on me? Why would I do that if he betrayed me? And if he liked you so much like you claimed he said why wouldn't he be defending me and not you huh?" She opened her mouth but I continued on, answering for her. "I'll tell you why! It's because he didn't say any of those things nor did he cheat on me. You're a viscous liar Tanya just admit it!"

"I am not lying!"

"Tanya I heard him through the door yelling at you to leave him alone, that he wasn't interested in you. He was pushing you away when I walked in. You left god damn nail marks in his neck and when I confronted you about it you slapped me so of course I punched you. You're completely and utterly psycho!" I yelled, losing control. It was actually Edward that pulled me into his chest and tried to calm me down.

"Everyone calm down!" The principle said calmly. "Now Edward, Bella please come closer." We did and I saw him inspect Edward's neck and frown before looking at my red cheek. It throbbed a bit, like my hand, but nothing major. I did cradle my hand a bit but I was experienced with broken bones and I was sure it was fine, just bruised. A little ice and I would be fine.

He sighed and thanked us, allowing us to move back a bit. "Miss. Denali the evidence is against you is great and we have three witnesses saying you assaulted first. Miss. Swan also claims to have heard Mr. Cullen's rejection of your advances which leads me to believe his story unless you can provide evidence to the contrary."

Tanya sputtered and threw out totally useless and increasingly implausible excuses but after a moment he eventually told her to stop. I could tell he didn't believe a word she was saying. "Due to the fact that you are still under eighteen I'm afraid I'm not only going to have escort you off the premises but call your parents to take you to the doctor to have you looked over."

"You can't be serious, they're all lying!" She screeched and I flinched at the sound it was so high pitched. Somewhere in Port Angeles dogs are howling.

"Miss. Denali I will not have you yelling at me. Your behaviour right now as well as the testimony of four other individuals and physical evidence leaves me to believe that you are indeed at fault in this situation. While I do not condone violence from either party and am disappointed in everyone here." He gave me a stern look and I nodded solemnly. "I also acknowledge that Miss. Swan was defending herself."

"So she's getting off scott free?"

"No I will be calling her parents as well this evening since she too is underage. It will be up to them if they wish to discipline her."

"But this is all her fault, he was mine first! She insulted me! Arg!" She stomped her foot and glared at me. Childish much? I thought girls only did that in movies.

Mr. Greene ignored her outburst and turned to the employee who had been standing there silently the entire time. The look on his face indicated that he wasn't sure if he should be amused or terrified about the scene happening before him. "Mr. Shaine would you please get these two ladies some ice. will wait here for your return while I take outside."

"Of course, actually there should be some ice in here." He walked over and opened the door to the room we were in earlier. He returned a moment later with two bundles of ice wrapped in cloth, handing one to me and the other to Tanya. I placed it gently on my hand and I saw Tanya flinch when she placed hers on her nose.

"Would you mind if Mr. Cullen and Miss. Swan wait in this room for my return?" Mr. Greene asked him.

"I guess that would be okay."

"Thank you. Mr. Newton and Miss. Stanley you may go back to the dance now, thank you." They nodded and sent me and Edward a smile before leaving. "Now if you would follow me please Miss. Denali."

"I am so going to get my parents to press charges and sue you for all your worth!" She argued, huffing.

"It is within your rights to press charges but I must remind you that so mayMr. Cullen as well as Miss. Swan . I would also like you to remember that the evidence against you is more concrete but of course the decision rests with you." He argued and I smirked.

She glared at me before storming off down the hall, our principle hot on her heels. Edward took my arm and led me into the room, pulling out a chair and sitting before placing me on his lap. Mr. Shaine looked uncomfortable and excused himself from the room, shutting the door behind him. As soon as we heard the click of it shutting Edward was kissing me and I used my good hand to entangle it in his hair. After a moment he pulled away and grabbed the hand I was icing, bringing it to his lips and kissing it.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Its fine, a little sore but the ice is already helping. What about you?" I lightly ran a finger across one of the marks that was fading.

He sighed. "I'm fine, it doesn't hurt anymore. Bella I'm sorry."

I looked at him in confusion. "Why are you sorry? Please tell me this isn't going to be a repeat of the car scratch incident is it when you take the blame for her actions."

"But this time it was my fault. I should have just left right away instead of listening to her rambling. You wouldn't have fought with her and you wouldn't be hurt." He argued.

I sent a prayer to every deity out there to give me patience with my stubborn man. "Edward, she was blocking the door and probably would have been removed only with excessive force and I know you wouldn't hurt her, its just not in you. Second, she dragged you into the room not the other way around. Third, I chose to punch her ugly face and it felt damn good to." He chuckled and I gently stroked his cheek. "Edward this one is on her, it was her actions and choices that did this. She will not ruin this night for us by making you feel guilty, she is not worth it. Actually I'm glad it turned out like this."

"Why?" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Well if you had pushed her out of the way and she got hurt you could have gotten in trouble. With her confronting me and hitting me first I was not only able to punch her like I have desperately wanted to for _soooo _long but she was the one in trouble. Hopefully she will _finally _get it through her head that you are not interested but I doubt it." I paused and grinned. "So no sorrys and no self-blame Edward I mean it."

He nodded. "Alright. Do you think she'll press charges?"

I shrugged. "Let her try, my uncle Phil is a kick ass lawyer and will tear her case to pieces. Bring it on!"

He laughed and hugged me tightly. We were silent for a while, waiting for the principle to come back, when he spoke. "Thank you for believing me earlier. I was scared you would have thought…" He shook his head and buried his face in my neck. "I love you Bella, I hope you know I would never cheat on you."

I smiled and ran my hand through his hair. "I know and I love you to Edward. I was shocked when I walked in and I'll admit my first reaction was to run and cry my eyes out but as soon as I _really _looked at the scene I noticed all the irregularities. Even if I hadn't heard you yelling at her seconds before I would have known. You've shown me how much you love me. At the very least I like to think I would have let you explain and no way would I ever believe her over you. I know she's a manipulative tramp."

He snorted. "That's for sure. Don't forget to add crazy, she was definitely crazy I mean did you see her having that meltdown?"

I laughed and we launched into a discussion over possible disorders she had and commenting on her behaviour and also remembering to thank Mike and Jess later. A few minutes later we heard the door opening and we stopped talking, watching as Mr. Greene walked in. He looked tired and moved to sit cross from us at the table we were at. After asking how we were he informed us that Tanya was with Mr. Molina at the moment waiting for her parents and we had to call ours.

Edward offered his cell phone, since mine was in my clutch at our table, and called my mom's cell, not sure if she and my dad were at home or still with Edwards parents as they decided to have a parents night. He handed it to the principle and a few seconds later he was speaking to her on the other end, telling her what happened that night. She must have asked for him to put it on speaker phone and when he did I heard both our parents on the end. Edward and I explained how things happened from our perspectives. After a discussion they decided that while they weren't pleased with my punching Tanya they couldn't exactly blame me for it either and that we would discuss the issue more when I got home. They offered to pick us up but we declined, wanting to salvage the rest of the night, besides I had plans for my boyfriend later. I did ask mom to call Uncle Phil and warn him just in case Tanya did press charges and she agreed that would be best.

When the call ended, the adults talking a bit more, shut the phone and handed it back to Edward. "Alright I think you two can go back and enjoy the rest of the evening but no more fighting Miss. Swan. If a student has a problem you are to come straight to me do you understand? I won't be lenient a second time and I would have put you in detention if the school year wasn't already over."

"Yes Mr. Greene, it won't happen again."

"Good, you may leave."

'Thank you sir." Edward said politely, helping me off his lap since my dress didn't exactly make it the easiest to move in. The ice had pretty much melted so he went to dump the cloth in the sink nearby before coming back and leading me out of the room.

"What time is it?" I asked as we slowly walked back.

"About quarter after eleven so we have forty-five minutes left until prom ends. Do you want to leave early or stay?" He asked.

"I want to stay, I will not let her run us out of our own prom. We are going to dance and enjoy it before going back to the B&B and finishing our evening."

He grinned and kissed me gently. "Sounds good, c'mon I'm sure Jasper and Alice are going crazy."

He was right because as soon as we entered the room Alice pounced on me, hugging me tightly while Edward talked quietly with Jasper and Emmett. Pretty much everyone was looking at Edward and I but I ignored them while I led Alice and the others back to our table. "What happened?" Alice asked as soon as we sat down. Well Edward stood behind me, massaging my shoulders and kissing the top of my head.

"Ya don't keep us in suspense. So far the rumors are Bella and Tanya wrestled which ended with Bella ripping out all of blondies hair before you smashed her into a wall; that she threw Tanya off the roof of the building; and that you literally scratched her eyes out for making out with Edward; and last but not least that you scalped her with a butter knife from dinner. So out with it, which is true?" Emmett asked excitedly. I shouldn't have been surprised that word spread so quickly and I couldn't help smirk that each had me coming out victorious and not Tanya.

"None are true Em and I wouldn't be surprised if you spread one or all of those rumors yourself." Edward said with a sigh.

"Just the one with Bella chucking the blond of the roof, that would have been epic. Though I like the scalping idea too." Emmett grinned and I couldn't help but laugh.

Edward and I explained, filling in the missing pieces with each of our perspectives, what happened. They gasped, cursed and laughed in all the right places. We finished by telling them about our talk with the parentals and contacting my uncle.

"That stupid cow! She's psychotic." Alice said in the end, looking just about ready to leap out of her chair and find Tanya.

Emmett stuck out his fist and wiggled his eyebrows. "C'mon Baby Bell, you've earned an Emmett fist bump original." I laughed and touched my fist to his. "If you don't marry this girl Ed I will murder you, she is just too much fun."

"You don't have to worry Em." I heard Edward whisper before kissing the top of my head, causing me to blush and Alice to thoroughly embarrass us by giving a long 'awwwww'.

"Okay enough with the drama and mushy crap. You only have thirty minutes left so instead of standing around discussing all of this how about you guys actually enjoy the rest of the night. You can talk more about pathetic trash later." Rosalie said. When we didn't move right away she growled and pointed to the dance floor. "I said go have fun, now!"

The four of us rushed out of our seats and onto the dance floor in fear. We did manage to enjoy the last of the dance, dancing together and having fun trying to forget earlier events. The last song was "The Time of my Life" sung by David Cook and a few other friends joined us as we wrapped our arms around each other in a funky circle and swayed back and forth, singing along.

_I've been waiting for my dreams_  
_To turn into something_  
_I could believe in_  
_And looking for that magic rainbow_  
_On the horizon_  
_I couldn't see it_  
_Until I let go_  
_Gave in to love_  
_Watched all the bitterness burn_  
_Now I'm coming alive_  
_Body and soul_  
_Feelin' my world start to turn_

_And I'll taste every moment_  
_And live it out loud_  
_I know this is the time_  
_This is the time to be_  
_More than a name or a face in the crowd_  
_I know this is the time_  
_This is the time of my life_  
_Time of my life…_

_Holdin' onto things that_  
_Vanished into the air_  
_Left me in pieces but_  
_Now I'm rising from the ashes_  
_Findin' my wings and all that I needed_  
_Was there all along_  
_Within my reach_  
_as close as the beat of my heart_

_And I'll taste every moment_  
_And live it out loud_  
_I know this is the time_  
_This is the time to be_  
_More than a name or a face in the crowd_  
_I know this is the time_  
_This is the time of my life_  
_Time of my life…_

_Now I'm out on the edge of forever_  
_Ready to run_  
_Keepin' my feet on the ground_  
_My arms open wide_  
_Facing the sun_

_And I'll taste every moment_  
_And live it out loud_  
_I know this is the time_  
_This is the time to be_  
_More than a name or a face in the crowd_  
_I know this is the time_  
_This is the time of my life…_  
_(My life..) – Additional by igi_master_

_More than a name or a face in the crowd_  
_I know this is the time_  
_This is the time of my life…_

_This is the time of my life…_  
_Time of my life…_

When the song ended there was the most awkward group hug ever in existence. It was incredibly cheesy from beginning to end and absolutely perfect.

We made it back to the B&B just before one and I was already starting to feel the nerves. After saying our good nights Edward led us to our room since he knew where to go. The room was large and very nice. We had a king sized bed that consisted of a frame made of light cedar wood with a large decorated headboard. The comforter was of a floral design and there was a fire place in the corner. Our bed face a large bay window which had a brown leather love seat in front of it.

Edward wrapped his arms from around me and nuzzled my neck and I would certain he could feel my pulse racing. I took a deep breath before speaking. "Could you unzip my dress? Alice had to do it for me."

"Of course." He gently and slowly unzipped it, his fingers brushing along the skin of my back as he made his way down. I held the front so it wouldn't fall. I swear I heard him gulp when he was finished.

"Thank you, I'm just going to freshen up in the bathroom." I said nervously, turning to look at him.

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "Take you time love."

I grabbed my over-night bag and walked into the bathroom. It was huge with a large square tub that could easily fit three people. I finished taking off my dress, putting it on a hanger and hanging it on the door for now. I removed my make-up as quickly as possible though my hair took a bit longer with all the pins in it. I ran a brush through it, taking out the tangles and allowing it to flow freely down my back. I made my way to my bag and dug to the bottom before I pulled out what I wanted.

Months ago when I was shopping with Alice and Rose in Victoria's secret they made me buy this. It was a very short silky nightgown that was hot pink in colour with a white lace like design along the top and bottom. Compared to what those two bought it was very conservative but I was also new to the world of lingerie and wasn't comfortable wearing something too revealing just yet. Ironically I was wearing it with the purpose of not wearing it all. Still I wanted to look and feel beautiful and even sexy tonight and I just hoped Edward liked it. I smiled when I looked at my pink toes.

I looked in the mirror and tried to calm my better heart. Soon I was going to give myself over to Edward for the first time. I trusted him, I wanted this but I couldn't deny part of me was very insecure. I wanted tonight to be perfect and that was no easy feat. "You can do this Bella, you want this. You want him." I whispered to myself.

We had discussed this night a few weeks ago in terms of protection and other concerns. Since I was on the pill and because we were both clean since neither of us has been with anyone before we decided not to use condoms. We discussed it in length about risks of pregnancy and while you can never be certain I didn't want anything between us tonight.

Taking one final breath I left the bathroom only to stop in my tracks. The lights had been turned off and the room was lit by candles. Not a lot, maybe six or so small candles placed at a few points around the room. Edward was standing looking out the window, his tie and jacket gone and his shirt un-tucked. He must of heard the door open because he looked over at me and his eyes widened as he took in what I was wearing. In Rosalie's words from months ago he looked like he wanted to eat me alive and that alone gave me a small boost of confidence.

I made my way over to him trying to be all sexy, seductive and confident, putting a little swing in my hips but clearly it threw my body's natural balance out-of-whack because somehow I managed to trip over nothing. Edward easily caught me before I hit the ground and I could feel him chuckling while my face burned hot in embarrassment. God as if I needed any more proof that I was no hot seductress you just got it. I couldn't even walk a few feet to my own boyfriend without making a fool out of myself.

He continued to laugh and I was getting a little defensive, feeling like an idiot. "Stop laughing at me!" I fumed and he only laughed harder. "That's it you are soooo not getting anything tonight." I went to turn around and march back into the bathroom so I could wallow in my self-pity but his arms locked around me tightly.

"I'm sorry love but that was funny, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." I stayed silent, willing the tears that threatened to fall to leave. I felt his finger dip under my chin and lift my face so I was staring at him. "Really Bella I'm sorry, did I really upset you that much?" I shook my head and tried to turn away but he wouldn't let me. "What's wrong, this is more than just me laughing."

"I just wanted tonight to be perfect, _I _wanted to be perfect and I had to go and ruin it with some stupid clumsy moment because I can't even walk provocatively to save my life."

"Was that what you were trying to do?"

"Ya." I said softly.

"You know you don't have to try to do anything for me to think you're sexy, right?"

"Tanya could have done it." I mumbled petulantly to myself but he heard anyway. I don't know why I brought _her _into this, probably because of the drama this evening.

He sighed. "Bella if I wanted Tanya I would be with Tanya but I don't because I want you and only you. There is no competition. Besides when she walks she looked like she's trying to get rid of an extremely uncomfortable wedgie, not at all sexy." I could help but giggle as I pictured her hip movements in my mind. "And Bella? Tonight will be perfect and you tripping won't change that. If anything it makes it more perfect." I looked at him like he was crazy and he grinned. "It's perfect for us and I want you to be _you _no one else, two left feet and all." I'll let that little jab go because he's being sweet and all.

I sighed and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Thank you." I whispered.

"Anytime, now close your eyes I have something for you." I gave him a questioning look but he just smiled though it was a shy smile. I did as he asked and I felt and heard him move away for a second. He opened what sounded like a drawer before coming back. "Okay you can open now."

I opened my eyes quickly, curious to what he did, and was met with him holding a bouquet of roses, each a different colour: Red, White, Yellow, Orange, Dark Pink and Light Pink. He placed them in my hand and I inhale deeply, enjoying their light scent. "They're beautiful, thank you."

"I know you've always said roses are such a cliché flower but it's actually the meaning behind them that's important." I went to tell him I didn't find them cliché, not anymore, not when they were from him, but he shushed me with a kiss before continuing, looking into my eyes. "The deep pink represents appreciation and I hope you know how much I appreciate you, that I would never take you for granted. Even when you annoy the hell out of me I know how lucky I am." We both laughed while I half-heartedly smacked his chest, once again ignoring the slight jab in light of the sweetness. "The light pink rose represents my admiration of you, every day I admire your beauty, strength, intelligence, humor and your kindness. You're everything I could ever want and more."

I kissed him again, slowly. "I feel the same." I murmured and he placed another kiss on my forehead before continuing, my eyes fighting back tears once again.

"Yellow stands for joy because I've never been happier than when I am with you. Bella you are my happiness, my joy." Okay mission failed, I could hold back anymore and at this point I had tears running down my face while I looked at the man I loved with everything in me.

"White often is seen as meaning purity and while it certainly does what it truly represents is reverence and humility. You're so precious to me, never doubt that." Just to prove his point he kissed me so lightly, so reverently like I was some divine being. What he failed to realize what that _he _was the divine one. It was why I never doubted him tonight with Tanya. He showed me every day and with moments like this that he loved me and only me. While it would be hard I would just have to remember when we separated for college that this was Edward and we would find a way to work because we loved one another.

When I opened my eyes and the kiss ended his were shinning but his classic crooked grin was on his face. "Orange roses represent desire and make no mistake my Isabella I desire you greatly." His eyes were smoldering and I saw his gaze rake over my body. "Remind to thank Alice and Rosalie for this outfit." He said huskily, his fingers lightly grazing the material around my hip. My heart went off like a propeller and my body felt hot. Normally I hated when people used my full name but hot damn if I didn't like it when he said that.

Did I really just think the words _hot damn_ to describe what he just said? I'm running out of proper exclamations in my lust induced fog. Still for someone who prides herself on her talent with words I should be ashamed. Meh I'll feel ashamed another day, preferably when Edward's hands and lips aren't on me.

Finally he took my face in my hands and gently stroked my cheeks with his thumbs. "The red rose represents my love, respect and my enduring passion for you, always." When he kissed me this time it was far less gentle but no less loving. It was a promise of things to come this evening and while I was undoubtly nervous I was also excited. I had given him my mind, my heart, my soul and tonight I would give him my body. There would never be anyone else and if I wasn't sure before I was now after all he went to make this night special for the both of us.

We stopped and he just held me for a second and I couldn't help but think, _what now? _Did we just, you know, strip and get into the bed? I suddenly felt very shy and I wasn't sure why. It's like I haven't seen him naked before, and I must say I am a _very _lucky girl; he's also seen me naked before to but somehow this was different. We weren't having a shower or exploring each other bit by bit, rounding some bases. This was the full homerun and suddenly I was really nervous. I knew, sorta, what to expect with from my talks with Alice and Rose. It would hurt the first time and while that made me nervous it was more my fear of disappointing him. I shouldn't feel this way, I know we're both new to this, but I couldn't help but want to please him, you know…in _that _department.

He must have sensed my internal struggle because he led me to the bed and just sat us down, stroking my cheeks with his thumb. "Bella are you alright? You know we don't have to do this tonight, I won't pressure you and I won't be angry."

"No I want to believe me I want to I'm just not sure what to do and I don't want to disappoint you." I admitted, blushing.

"Bella that makes two of us, I'm not exactly an expert despite Emmett's efforts to…_educate_…me." He shuddered and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked.

"No probably not." He shook his head before speaking again. "Bella I want this to be good for you too even though I know it's going to hurt. I want you, god do I want you, but I also hate the idea of hurting you. Besides I probably won't last long with you looking like that." He gave me a mock stink eye but also blushed and I couldn't help but giggle. I'm not going to lie, the fact that I seem to be affecting him like that made me pretty smug on the inside.

"Edward I hold no illusions about what will happen our first time and I'm the first to admit women go the short end of the stick."

"I don't know about that, there's nothing short about my stick." He said cockily, clearly holding back a laugh and I pushed him onto the bed and straddled his lap while he finally let it out.

"You did not just say that! Please tell you did not just make that joke!" I yelled and laughed at the same time. He continued the laugh and I poked him in the side. "Oh haha you are soooo mature. You think mighty high of yourself ." He just nodded and grinned and I couldn't help but lean in and kiss him before pulling back and getting serious again. "I know you will be gentle and it's not just about physical pleasure tonight, it's about me trusting you with this last part of me, about connecting on an emotional level. Besides I have it on good authority that it only gets better from here, after all they say practice make perfect."

Suddenly I found myself spinning before being pinned under him, his smile gentle. "I love you." He said softly.

I hummed. "I love you to. How about we just let things progress naturally, perhaps starting with a heavy make out session?" I grinned mischievously and he returned it with his own grin.

"I like the way you think ." He leaned in and I expected him to kiss me but his lips went straight for my ear. "And tonight will be about pleasure Bella, I'll make sure you get yours first."

I let out a little squeak that was cut off by his mouth on mine and I felt his hand grip my hip; my body burned with memories of what he could do with his hands. We took it slow and without even thinking about it we slowly stripped each other of clothing, piece by piece until there was nothing left.

"I want to make you feel good first love." Edward whispered in my ear and I shivered but not from the cold.

"You don't…" He cut off my weak protest with a kiss.

"Please."

I nodded and he smiled. Like I said earlier we had been exploring different forms of intimacy for weeks now and I couldn't help but be excited for what I knew was to come. He never stopped kissing me as he played my body like a fine tuned instrument made just for him and when I found my release I sank into the pillows with a content sigh. He moved his lips to my neck while I recovered.

"Edward I'm ready." I said and I felt him still. He pulled back to look at my face and when he smiled gently I knew he could see I had no doubts.

He stroked my cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said before pulling him back to me, inviting him to take what was always his.

There was some fumbling and awkward laughs for a moment but finally we came together fully, my hand gripping his shoulder tightly while he buried his face in my neck and stilling. I'm not going to lie, it hurt and I had to take a few deep breaths and get my body to relax to the foreign sensation.

"You okay?" He asked, his voice strained while he remained perfectly still supporting his weight on his arms.

"Just give me a few seconds." I answered.

I could tell it was hard for not to move so when the burning sensation dulled I told him to move. He did so slowly and while it wasn't comfortable after a minute or so wasn't in a great amount of pain either. However as he kissed me and took pleasure from me I had never felt closer to him. I felt bound to him like never before and I knew there could never be another. He whispered words of love against my lips as he slowly worshipped my body, always being gentle and I had never felt more cared for. When he groaned and shuddered in pleasure I couldn't help but feel powerful in how I was making him feel. After a few minutes I could tell he was holding back, probably trying to go long enough for me to reach my own climax but I knew for the first time it wasn't going to happen.

I dragged my lips along his jaws till I reached his ear. "Edward my love let go."

That did him in and I felt him still and let a loud moan into my neck as he reached his climax, hugging my body close to his. He tried to remove his weight from me but I pleaded for him not to, hugging him closer. We remained like that for a few minutes, our bodies still connected in the most intimate way as were silent except for our heavy breathing.

Eventually I allowed him to pull away and move to the side so we were now facing each other, our legs entangled while we just stared at each other. He slowly ran his finger across my face, outlining it gently and I closed my eyes with a smile. When he stopped I opened my eyes to see that he was smiling gently at me. He moved in to kiss my lips while his hand ran up and down my side, my own hands doing the same to him.

"I love you so much Bella. Thank you for tonight." He whispered with emotion before resuming our slow kiss.

A few minutes later he moved away a bit. "I'm going to run you a bath if that's okay? Ummm Jasper said it will help with the discomfort." He murmured, blushing a little.

"Thank would be great, i need to clean up anyway." It was my turn to be embarrassed. I knew without a condom things would be a little…messy. I also knew there could be blood and suddenly I worried about the sheets. Edward looked confused when I moved the blanket but I was the one shocked when I saw there was a towel on top of the sheet. Why didn't I feel that earlier? "Did you put this here?" Okay stupid question who else would do it? I also saw some red along my thigh but I knew that was a likely possibly with losing my virginity and the blood amount was minimal so I wasn't worried.

"Ya, another Jasper suggestion." He blushed again before getting out and grabbing his boxers off the floor. Once he pulled them on he grabbed a candle and his bag and went into the bathroom where I heard water running a few seconds later. He was so cute when embarrassed. I didn't mind he talked to Jasper, he clearly had been just as nervous as me for tonight and talked with a trusted friend as I did. Jasper wouldn't say anything. Emmett on the other hand—I shuddered just thinking about it—would tease us mercilessly.

I gently got out of bed wincing a little from the sting but like I said nothing terribly bad, I would live to make love another day. I smirked when I grabbed his white dress shirt and slipped it on, taking a big whiff of his collar. I removed the towel and folded it, placing it on the floor for now. I grabbed my own candle before slowly made my way to the bathroom which was now emitting the smell of lavender.

I couldn't stop my grin as I leaned against the door frame watching Edward meticulously pour various delicious smelling bubble baths and oils into the tub. He was just too cute as he kept checking and re-checking the water temperature. I'm not going to deny though I spent a moment or two checking him out in his boxers, probably my second favourite look on him, the first being clotheless of course…or maybe a suit. I shook my head and walked to the bathtub, putting a hand on his shoulder and he stilled immediately.

"Edward the bath is fine so how about we just enjoy it now."

"We?" He seemed a little confused but also hopeful.

I giggled. "Yes we, do you think I want to sit in this giant bathtub all by myself? C'mon." I eased him off the floor and took on the responsibility of removing him of what little clothing he had on. It's a tough job but someone has to do it but don't worry I'm very dedicated.

"You should wear my clothes more often, they look better on you anyway." He grinned when he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off my shoulders.

He slid in first before helping me in and pulling me down so I was resting between his legs, my back to his chest. The warm water felt _amazing _on my sore muscles and I relaxed immediately letting out a sigh of contentment. He wrapped his arms around me and placed his cheek on the top of my head and for a few minutes we're just silent.

"How are you feeling?" He eventually asked and I know what's he's talking about.

"A little sore but happy, very happy." I hummed and leaned in a bit more into his chest. "Thank you."

He chuckled. "For what?"

"For tonight, for this bath, for just being you. It was perfect Edward, every part so stop worrying."

"I wasn't…" He tried to protest but I cut him off.

"Yes you were, you hide it well but I know you and I know your concerned you did something wrong. You've probably been going through every detail in your mind and over analyzing it am I right?"

He laughed. "You know me so well."

"Yes and that is why I am telling you to stop and just enjoy now. You have no need to worry it was better than I imagined." I paused and blushed. "Ummm…was it alright for you? You keep asking me but…" I cut off a little embarrassed. I thought he enjoyed it but I wanted to be sure

He tilted my head so I looked over my shoulder at him and he placed a gentle kiss on my lips. "You were perfect love, better than any of my dreams and I've dreamed of you quite a lot." I grinned, very pleased with that fact. "And I can't wait to be with you again in the near future." He grinned mischievously before kissing me deeply and I knew I wanted the same thing. Though I would probably need a few days to heal a bit yet suddenly that felt like a lifetime. Oh god I have him one time and I'm turning into a clone of little nympho Alice. She would be sooo proud.

He tapered off the kiss and we lounged around in the warm water for a while, talking about nothing and enjoying each-others company. We had drained the tub a bit and added more hot water twice but when I let out a big yawn we decided it was probably close to four in the morning and we needed sleep. Check out was at two but we wanted to go out for lunch with everyone at noon.

We got out and dried each other off before walking back into the room wrapped in big fluffy towels. I was confused when he walked to my overnight back and pulled out my hair brush and an elastic band. "What are you…" I let out a yawn "…doing?"

"I know you hate to sleep with your hair wet so I figured I would put it in a braid for you. Is that all right?"

I nodded and crawled into the middle of the bed with him following behind me. "That would be great. Where did you learn to braid?"

I felt the brush begin to move through my hair and I let out a small moan, I didn't realize having him brush my hair would feel so good. "Ummm I may have asked Alice to show me. Its not exactly hard or anything I just needed a little practice." I could hear the embarrassment in his voice and I smiled, touched by his sentiment.

"Well remind me to thank Alice then." I joked he chuckled and continued brushing my hair before quickly braiding it. His voice woke me a bit which is good because I was two seconds away from falling asleep.

"There all done."

I turned around and giggled at his proud expression before giving him a chaste kiss. "Thank you. Can we sleep now?" I was exhausted and the pillows were calling my name. He hummed in agreement and whipped off his towel before stealing mine and pulling me to him, falling down onto the bed, his eyes already closed. "Eager to get me naked again I see?" I said with a tired laugh.

"Wet towels bad, too tired to dress. Sleep now." He mumbled disjointedly, sounding like a tired cave man.. I pulled the blankets over us and snuggled into his side before placing a kiss over his heart and slipping into a deep sleep almost immediately.

I was woken up by my cell phone ringing loudly. Edward groaned beside me, using the hand that wasn't draped over my waist to grab his pillow and pull it over his head so that left me to get it. Luckily I had placed my clutch on the bedside table last night so without opening my eyes I blindly felt for it. I pulled it onto the bed beside me and plucked my phone out of it, answering before it stopped ringing, knowing by the ringtone who it was.

"Must you wake us so early Alice?" I asked, snuggling back into the bed beside Edward.

"Bells its just after eleven. If we're going to get out of here by twelve so we can eat and head home you need to get up now." She chastised and I could hear Jasper talking to her in the background.

I groaned knowing she was right. "Fine we're getting up, see you soon." I shut off the phone and lightly tossed it onto the table. I nudged Edward, knowing he was awake but he just ignored me and pretended to be asleep. This was weird since it was usually me he was trying to wake up. "I know you're awake, c'mon we need to get up."

"Five more minutes." He mumbled from under his pillow.

"Do you want Alice or Emmett to barge in here and see you in all your naked glory because you know it will happen?" He cursed a bit but I saw him sigh is resignation. I leaned forward and placed a kiss on his chest which rewarded me with him removing the pillow and giving me a smile. "You ready to get up now?"

He shook his head. "Nope five more minutes."

"Edward…" I began but I found myself flipped so I was under him and he was kissing me deeply. What was I going to say? I can't remember.

He stopped to allow both of us to breath but he just kissed my neck instead. "I said five more minutes but I didn't mean to sleep." He gave me his crooked grin and cut off my giggle with his lips once again. I forgot how much I loved morning makeout sessions though at the back of my mind I prayed my breath wasn't too bad.

Ten minutes later we finally extracted ourselves from each other and allowed ourselves to get dressed and freshen up. When I had finished brushing my teeth I couldn't help but stare at myself in the mirror for a minute. There were no major differences in my appearance that would match how I felt inside yet there were a few small changes. I couldn't seem to stop smiling, I had a slight flush to my cheeks, more than usual anyway, and there was a light in my eyes. I was always happy with Edward but now, I don't know I just felt more I couldn't explain it. Laughing at myself I packed up my toiletry bag and smirked one last time at my reflection.

While he cleaned up the candles and other items that somehow found themselves randomly stashed throughout the room and bathroom I carefully zipped up my dress into its bag and folded his suit, placing it in his suitcase. Still even though we were moving around quickly he was just as attentive as last night asking how I was feeling and giving me small kisses when our paths crossed.

When everything was packed and ready to go we left the room and locked up. To get to the great room where we were meeting everyone we chose to walk through the path outside that ran through the garden. As we held hands and slowly made our way I sighed. "I don't want to leave. I'm going to miss being outside our little bubble, it's so peaceful here."

"I'll bring you back here again someday love, I promise." He kissed me gently before we continued on our way to meet our friends.

**Phew that was long. So what did you guys think? I hope I did their prom night justice and that you enjoyed it. Like I said in the last, a small payback for Tanya hehe. PLease please review! I would love to get to 500. Those who review get a bouquet of flowers from Edward :D 2 more reg chapters + 2 epilogues to go till this story ends. I will update ASAP, please be patient.**

**I know when they slept together they didn't use condoms so I am going to say this now. No she will NOT become pregnant, while birth control isn't alway 100% it is going to do its job at the moment and in this story lol. I hope people were comfortable with that scene as I tried to walk the delicate balance between T and M material. I hope it was realistic and romantic and everything people thought it would be. **

**Links to dresses and the B&B will be on my profile as usual :) **


	19. Chapter 19: Always Together

**You are not seeing things, I am updating! Sorry for the wait, school is my excuse as its been pretty brutal to me. I handed in my last assignment the other say and after editing a few friends papers I got finishing this chapter for you. I know people were concerned about the last chapter and the content of the story. Just to make sure people know I am not changing the nature of the story. B&E will not be sleeping together in every chapter etc...I'll prob step up their flirting but that's the extent of it I promise. Anyways, forgive me for the long wait. I would have updated on Sunday actually but fanfiction was giving me problems and not letting me. Did anyone else have this problem? **

**Now, please enjoy.**

**Chapter 19: Always Together**

"Hell will freeze over before this looks good on anyone." I grumbled as I stared at myself in the mirror, _admiring _my bright yellow graduation gown. I may not be a fashion snob like Alice but even I know this thing was atrocious and deserving of being carted away by the fashion police. I also knew that I was going to be sweating up a storm since a rare heat wave decided to make its way into the town. That was a good thing since there was a party at La Push beach tomorrow but it would surely make being outside in the gown unbearable.

Prom was a week ago but things didn't automatically go away, we couldn't remain in our bubble no matter how much we wanted to. The day after prom we made our way home after a fun and loud lunch at a cute little Italian restaurant called _La Bella Italia. _Emmett being Emmett refused to call me anything but _La Bella Italia _for the rest of the meal and I was just about ready to kick his giant ass after the tenth time; Rosalie happily smacked him for me though so all was good.

After we finished it was time to make our way home. On the ride back it was boys and girls in separate cars again and I was subjected to the questions of Rosalie and Alice about what happened between Edward and I both at prom and in the B&B. I blushed more in that hour than ever before in my life but even I had to admit it was kinda fun; though I learned more about Jasper and Emmett than I ever wanted to know.

After dropping Jasper and Alice off the car convoy made its final journey to the Swan-Cullen residences. I had called ahead to tell my parents that I would be home soon and I wasn't surprised to hear that the Carlisle and Esme were over and wished to speak to Edward and I. When we pulled in Emmett actually played nice and took Edward's as well as his own bag into their place while I grabbed my things and allowed Edward to pull me into my house. Rosalie sent me a wink as she followed Emmett into his house. She expressed her pride in how I dealt with Tanya in the car this afternoon and only wished that she had been there to see it; and to get a punch in herself.

They were sitting in the living room and we took a place in the love seat, our hands clasped tightly showing a united front. We had to discuss the events of the night in more detail and my mom told us that Phil had been informed just in case; he also recommended a lawyer friend in Seattle if we needed someone closer. They weren't happy with the fighting but they also agreed that we didn't initiate it. However, they also said that if we were having a problem with Tanya or anyone again that seemed to be escalating we were to tell them and not hide it. They acknowledged that we were old enough to deal with problems on our own but there comes a time when you need intervention so incidents like last night can be avoided. We agreed though I surely hoped I wouldn't need their help in the future, god knows I'm not looking for more drama in my life.

Of course I spoke too soon. The next day we received a call from Carmen and Eleazar Denali asking if they could speak with mine and Edward's parents along with the two of us. My parents agreed and after talking to the Cullen's they agreed as well. They were hoping the police and courts wouldn't get involved even if we were confident that we wouldn't be in fault. So later that night all of us sat down in the Denali living room, Edward and I close together while we exchanged dirty looks with Tanya. She looked horrible and for once her outside matched her inside. There was tape across the bridge of her nose and bruising had sprung up around the area and spread so it was around her eyes. It was a bit swollen and when she spoke her voice sounded nasally and stuffed up.

I did good work and all I had was some light bruising on my knuckles and a little stiffness. Nothing a little asprin couldn't cure.

Bella: 1 Tanya: 0

To say the conversation was a little tense would be putting it mildly but our parents hung onto civility while speaking. Everyone recounted what happened and I wasn't surprised to hear that Principle Greene spoke with her parents directly as well. Both sides agreed that they didn't want this to turn into a spiteful and unnecessary legal battle, it wasn't worth it. They seemed very relieved and I think they knew that Tanya would be in more trouble if we did pursue this ourselves. They apologised for her behaviour and assured us not only would she be punished but had strict orders to stay away from both Edward and I. They were trying to protect her I could see that and nor could I blame them, it was their child after all. They actually seemed like decent people so how they spawned that Prada wearing demon I will never know.

I admit I was just a smidge smug when her parents told her she wasn't allowed to speak or come near us anymore. The look on her face was priceless and when she made eye contact with me I smiled before _innocently _running my hand up and down Edward's thigh when the parents weren't looking. Petty? Maybe. Did I care? Not at all especially when her eyes narrowed on my hand I could see the jealousy and anger there.

Today would be the first and hopefully last time they were around Tanya for any extended period of time. I wasn't delusional in thinking I would never see her again, Forks was a small town after all, but I hoped other than a passing in a store or something I wouldn't have to deal with her ever again. I just prayed she listened to her parents and kept her distance from Edward and I today. We were graduating and shouldn't have to endure the drama we did on prom.

"Bella are you ready to go?" My mom called from downstairs.

"Coming!" I shouted back, grabbing my purse and cap before closing the door behind me and making my way down the stairs, trying not to trip on the gown. My parents were waiting in the hallway talking when I entered. They smiled at me with looks of amusement as they looked at my outfit. "Not a word, I know it's hideous."

They chuckled but wisely stayed silent. "We better hurry, Esme and I wanted a few pictures out front with you and Edward before we all leave for the school."

We locked up behind us the same time the Cullen's were making their way out. I grinned as Edward and I made our way to each other across the lawn. He was also already changed into the gown and for once Edward Cullen couldn't make an outfit look good. What a shame. He pulled me into his arms and gave me a quick but relatively innocent kiss, mindful of my father and his gun collection.

"You look lovely." He murmured and I burst out laughing.

"No I don't I look horrible, this thing is awful."

He joined in on my laughter and nodded. "You're right love, this is the most unflattering thing I have ever seen. No offense."

"None taken, you look just as bad." I joked and he kissed my forehead though I felt his mouth curve into a smile.

I heard someone clear their throat and we looked over to see my dad staring at us with an eye brow raised. "Well if you two are finished…connecting…you're mothers would like some pictures now." We nodded and chuckled to ourselves. My dad can play stern parent all he wants but he likes Edward, he just hates to admit it when he's sees us together.

We played our roles of dutiful children and posed with our parents for photos, with each other and I even did a few of just Carlisle, Esme and I. They were really like a second set of parents to me. Emmett joined us as well and after teasing Edward and I about just needing a pair of blue striped PJs to be the _Bananas in Pajamas_ we took some pictures with him. I don't know why he was making fun of us when he wore the same outfit when he graduated but its Emmett, he lives in the moment. After about ten minutes we begged to stop given that Edward and I were about to die of heat stroke after posing outside for so long. They agreed and we both sagged in relief.

I was going to be riding with my parents since I guess it was the custom for such an event and I didn't mind. Besides we were all heading out for dinner after the ceremony including Rosalie, Alice and Jasper with their parents. We had already made a reservation at The Lodge for one of their bigger tables since there was going to be so many of us. Under my gown I had a nice sleeveless jersey dress with a floral like design with tan beings it primary colour but with black, white, red and pink scattered throughout. It came to just above my knee and I paired it with a pair of tan and silver flats, it was casual but also nice for the occasion.

We retreated to our respective vehicles, and I felt myself sighing when I felt the air conditioning kick in before we made our way to Forks High. There was a line-up of cars pulling into the school and it took a few minutes before we were finally able to pull into a parking space. People were milling around the parking lot and school entrances though it seemed it was mostly families rather than graduates. I guessed they all ran inside to escape the heat. When I got out of the car and immediately had to fan myself trying to get cool.

"Mom, Dad c'mon and hurry up I'm dying here!" I complained, standing there baking in the sun.

"Bella stop whining we're coming." Dad said irritated.

Finally we joined up with the Cullens and made our way towards the school. When we made it to the front doors we were quickly ushered into the cafeteria while our families were moved into the gym where a temporary stage was built. When we walked in it was a sea of ugly yellow but even then it wasn't hard to find Alice's striking black hair among the crowd as she sat with Jasper. When we approached I saw she was sulking, picking at her gown in disgust. I couldn't help but burst out laughing when I saw Alice had used her Bedazzler to try and make the gown and cap nicer to look at. She didn't succeed; now it merely looked like a sparkling piece of crap.

Of course I didn't dare voice my thoughts, I valued my life too much.

When she heard my laughter she looked up and smiled a genuine smile. "Bella! Edward!" She rushed over, pulling me into a hug and then Edward.

"Why so glum powerpuff?" I teased, already knowing the answer.

"Do you really need to ask that or have you not looked in a mirror. Bella I can't be seen like this! When I show my three children our graduation photos in the future how can I look them in the eye knowing I allowed myself to be dressed like this? This is an important day and this _abomination_ is tarnishing it!" She all but screeched. I chose not to comment on the three children part though I wasn't surprised, Alice was a planner so I wouldn't be surprised if she already chose which days they should be born on. Good luck Jasper.

"It's only for a few hours Alice and then you can burn it like I know you want to." I soothed.

"True. I already already bought a new garbage can to replace the one I will be using to ignite this monstrosity." She growled. At first Edward and I laughed thinking she was kidding but then I saw Jasper shake his head slightly and I realised she wasn't kidding. Our laughter died down naturally.

"Isn't that a little dramatic?" I asked timidly but one look from her and I silenced myself. Okay, I think Alice may be a secret pyromaniac. After that Mike and Jessica as well and Ben and Angela came over to talked with us for a while. Angela was nervous about the speech she would be making later but we all assured her that she would be fine. At one point I spotted Tanya across the hall with Lauren and a smirked when I saw some of her bruising was a yellowish colour. Well at least she matched the gown.

Just then Mrs. Cope walked in with a clip board in hand, calling out and silencing the cafeteria.

"Alright you will all be sitting alphabetically so would everyone please come and line up in front of me when I call your name." Mrs. Cope yelled. She looked down at her list and started calling out names beginning with Amanda Abergale. There were about eighty or so people in our graduating class so it didn't take too long. I hated that there was only three people between Tanya and Edward while I was near the back. Luckily, for her, but she had yet to come up to or say anything to us. That didn't stop the scathing glares but so far she was sticking to her parents demands and hopefully part of it was fear of adding some matching bruising to her botoxed cheeks.

When we were all in our correct spots we were told how we were to proceed into the room, how we were to sit, what would happen when yada yada yada. I only half listened since we were given this speech last week and instead chose to pick at my ugly gown and silently thank our principle for finding the funds to invest in air conditioning. If I had to look hideous I'm glad I wasn't sweating like a pig while doing it.

Finally we were led out of the cafeteria in a single file and made our way down the halls to the gymnasium. We waited outside the doors and I could hear a murmur of voices from the families inside. Suddenly it got quiet and the doors opened, the off key sound of our school band playing pomp and circumstance filled the room. I wanted to die as everyone watched us march slowly down an aisle created between the fold up chairs. There were streamers and balloons lining the walls and banner over the stage saying _CONGRATULATIONS CLASS OF 2010. _My parents and the Cullens waved as I passed by and soon I was sitting and not long after that the music thankfully stopped.

The principle and a few of the teachers were on the stage as he began his opening welcoming speech. He talked about his admiration, pride and faith in the graduating class to accomplish great things. A few other teachers said a piece and soon it was time to go up and showcase ourselves. Groups of ten were called up, each person taking fifteen seconds to talk across the stage, shake hands with the teachers, receive a fake rolled up diploma and class ring, pose for a picture or two before walking back down. We would be receiving our actual diplomas in a few weeks in the mail.

Alice was in the first group and I stood up along with Edward and Jasper in their own seats, cheering loudly as she danced across the stage. Even though I knew part of her was dying on the inside because of the yellow gown she had a genuine smile on her face as her parents took photos.

I did the same thing with Edward, standing up, cheering loudly and clapping while blowing him a kiss which he sweetly pretended to catch. It seemed to take forever and finally my grouping was up. We lined up in order at the bottom of the stairs while one by one we would ascend them. I was roughly in the middle so I had to wait another forty seconds or so. Finally I heard my name.

"Isabella Marie Swan."

I slowly made my way up the steps, holding my gown off the floor as much as possible while chanting _Please don't trip, Please don't trip_. When I made it to the top without incident I let out a breath of relief. I heard hoots and hollers from my friends while I shook hands and posed for my parents who had gathered at the edge of the stage with some of the other parents. When my fifteen seconds of fame was done I made my way off the stage and down the steps. Of course I made it to the bottom when I tripped, stumbling forward but luckily regaining my balance before I face planted. There were some good natured chuckles and I saw Edward chuckling and giving me a wink while I rushed to my seat, blushing like crazy.

Finally everyone had been called, Jasper being the third last one, and we all settled down. Principle Greene began talking once again for a moment before he called Angela on stage who was our valedictorian to make her speech. Everyone clapped as she walked onto to stage and I heard Edward and Ben whistling and cheering and couldn't help but smile. She blushed a bit and I could see her take a deep breath before leaning forward towards the microphone.

"Hey guys, how are you all doing today?" She said happily and was met with more cheers. "When Principle Green first asked me to be your valedictorian my first thought please no I would never know what to say! What can I tell you that you haven't heard already and hasn't been repeated a thousand times in the passing decades? How do I keep them awake?" Everyone chuckled. "What wisdom and advice can I give that will inspire you all? Do I speak of the glories of education? Pursuing ones dreams? Discovering who you are? Living while we're young? Sticking it to the man?" That last one earned a few hoots and hollers.

"Oscar Wilde once said that _'Education is an admirable thing, but it is well to remember from time to time that nothing worth knowing can be taught._' I couldn't agree more. It is not enough to sit in a class room and listen to another dictate the condition of the world. He was right, you need to live the world, need to experience it with your own eyes. When your nose is buried in a book and you're being the responsible adult take a step back. Go to a museum, gaze at the painting of a giant soup can that makes absolutely no sense and apply your world to it. Back pack across Europe just for the hell of it. Find a little whole in the wall and listen to a stranger tell you about his life. Watch the sun rise while in the arms of someone you love." I saw her glance at Ben adoringly for a moment before continuing.

"It is these experiences, these realities not sheltered within confined walls that will help to define who you are and make life worth living. Strive to be the best you can be in all aspects of your life. I hope that my achievements in life shall be these - that I will have fought for what was right and fair, that I will have risked for that which mattered, that I will have given help to those who were in need and that I will have left the earth a better place for what I've done and who I've been, even if my world is no further than my own backyard."

"I have known most of you since we were children while others have come into my life later yet have been no less important. Some of you I know well and others I wish I did. What I do know is that none of us is same person we were ten years ago, ten months ago and hopefully if my speech is doing its job ten minutes ago." We laughed and cheered again.

"Take chances, make mistakes and you will always find what you are looking for, even if it's merely finding out what doesn't work. Your potential is endless, never forget that. Remember that women are from venus and men are from mars so if your ever stumped just nod your head and smile." There were nods of approval from both the guys and girls. "The grass isn't always greener on the other side and people when you drop a piece of food just leave it none of that ten seconds nonsense that's just gross." Laughter broke out and a heard a few awes from some guys who looked heartbroken at never being able to eat dropped food again.

"However my biggest advice I will send you with as you enter this large, terrifying and exciting world is rely on those you love. Being an adult and independent is all well good but don't forget you are not in this alone. Acknowledge that you are human, that you are not invincible and sometimes we all need a little help whether it be with an algebra problem or needing help to mend a broken heart. I figured since we are supposed to be leaving our childhood behind today I would give you one last taste. As Dr Seaus in all his wisdom wrote, _'Be who you are and say what you feel, because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind.'_

"Congratulations class of 2010, I wish you all success and happiness in all that you do." She stepped back and grabbed her cap. "Now I don't know about you but I've been waiting to get this ugly thing off all day." She then threw it into the air like you see on TV and the rest of us followed laughing while the air was filled with flying yellow caps. Everyone was clapping and people I've barely even spoken to before were hugging me, commenting how great it was to be finally free of high school. It didn't take long for Edward to find me and I quickly found my feet leaving the ground as he picked me up and spun me a few times before pulling me in for a deep kiss.

"Congratulations love." He yelled over the noise.

"Congratulations!" I yelled back.

We were surrounded by a few of our other friends, shaking hands and giving hugs. It was a bit chaotic as the yellow bodies of the students mixed with everyone else and Edward had to keep me from falling over a few times as people moved around me. When we finally pushed our way through the crowd we found our parents by the doors wearing identical expressions of pride. "Congratulations sweetheart." My mom cried, pulling me into a tight hug. She released me and my father took his turn.

"I'm proud of you kiddo." He whispered and I held back a tear.

"Thanks dad." I said back, releasing my hold.

He stepped back and walked a few steps to Edward, giving him a hand shake before pulling him into one of those one armed back pat man hugs. "Congratulations son." He said with obvious pride. I think in many ways Edward has become the son my dad never had though I know that doesn't mean me loves me any less; besides Esme already openly admitted that Rose and I were like her daughters and while she loved her family it was always nice to have a little less testosterone in the mix.

"Thank you Charlie." Edward answered smiling.

While my mother took her turn I was passed from Esme to Carlisle while they offered their own words of congratulations, love and pride. Emmett gave me his signature bear hug, lifting me off the ground and spinning me once while I laughed. Esme told him to "let the poor girl down" so I finally was able to take a breath but not for long.

"BELLA!" I heard Alice screech before her body slammed into mine, her arms gathering me into an embrace that was freakishly stronger than Emmett's. Alice is tiny but she's a strong little thing. She was both laughing and crying into my shoulder.

"Alice…I love you…but I…can't…breath." I choked out.

"Alice let her go." Edward said behind me, prying her hands off of me.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly, I single tear running down her face.

"What's wrong Alice?"

Jasper came up from behind her at this point and gave her an indulgent smile, kissing the top of her head. "I'm just so happy and sad." She laughed and cried again while we looked at her in confusion. "Schools over but schools over. Part of me is happy that it's over and gone and another part of me is sad that it is. Does that make sense?"

I laughed and hugged her. "Yes Alice it makes sense. C'mon let's get out of these horrible gowns, that'll make you feel better."

She immediately perked up and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the exit. "We'll meet you guys in ten." She called out to our families behind us who just laughed. We walked through the halls until we found the closest bathroom. It was empty and as soon as we walked in Alice whipped the gown off so fast all I saw was a yellow blur. I laughed while I took mine off though a bit slower than her.

I folded both of ours and placed them on a wall ledge in the corner while she dug through her mega purse she claimed back from her mom, pulling out a small brush, lip gloss and some makeup. She was wearing a cute sleeveless navy blue dress that had a trill going down the middle, belt around the waist and came up a few inches above her knees. Her short hair had some cut clips in it so it was out of her face and her makeup was minimal but still nice.

"Okay we need to hurry, just a few touch-ups and we're good." She said while re-applying some eyeliner. "Here" She threw lip gloss my way which I missed and had to crawl under the sink to get it. When I came back up I uncapped it and applied a small amount, knowing we would be eating soon and it would just rub off. I grabbed the little brush and ran it through my hair a few times, glad I straightened it this morning so it wasn't frizzing too bad in the humidity.

My make-up was fine since I didn't have much on to begin with so I just waited for Alice to be done while we chatted. We were done and just finished cleaning up when the door opened and in walked Lauren and Tanya laughing with each other. Great, this should be fun!

Note the sarcasm.

Neither had their gowns on and had apparently been wearing the skimpiest outfits underneath. I know it's hot but when your skirt looks more like a belt or a handkerchief then you're just being slutty. They stopped when they saw us, falling silent while everyone just stared at each other. Can you say awkward? For once I could tell Tanya hadn't sought us out, she was surprised to see us standing there but that surprise soon morphed into a sneer and angry glare. I returned it easily just daring her to make a comment. Lauren stood just behind her, backing what I dubbed her evil mistress while Alice was behind me.

"C'mon Bells, our parents and _our_ _gorgeous men_ are waiting to go to dinner, we shouldn't keep them waiting." Alice said loudly, giving them her best fake smile, the one that said 'please try something because I would love to throw you down and give you a beating'.

I grabbed our gowns and made to follow her out the door and almost made it when I heard Tanya's annoying voice. "You know he'll leave you eventually. It may not be for me but I know you two aren't going to the same college or anywhere near each other, word gets around. He'll eventually see he can do better so enjoy him while you can _Isabella._" She mocked.

I stopped in my tracks and turned to face her head on. "You don't know the first thing about Edward and I you hateful skank. I have confidence in us as a couple and we _will _make it work. We love each other, something your black heart could never understand because you only love yourself. Good luck Tanya, I honestly hope you change but I won't hold my breath."

I stormed away from her and into the hall and I heard Alice's heels close behind me while I fumed. The nerve of that woman! It's enough to drive a person to drink.

"You okay Bella, want me to go back and rip those extensions out of her head?" Alice asked when she finally made it to my side. I stopped and took a deep breath before giving her a small smile.

"I'm fine Alice I just hate that she gets to me so badly but I'm over it."

"Can I do it anyway?" I loved Alice.

I laughed and shook my head. "I don't think you or I need to get into any more trouble but if she starts something again by all means. Besides, she doesn't matter not anymore." I paused and turned to face her. "Do I look okay?" I asked, hoping I didn't look as manic as I felt a minute ago.

She grinned and nodded. "You look gorgeous as usual, a little flush but that's not unusual for you." I pushed her lightly and laughed. I moved make my way back to the gym when her arm caught me. "You know what she said was complete crap right? Edward won't leave you, he loves you too much. This is just another speed bump but one you two _will _get through together. I promise, I know these things." She winked while tapping her temple.

"I know Alice, I didn't need your freaky psychic powers to know that but thank you anyway, you're a good friend." I pulled her into a hug and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Of course I am now let's get some grub I'm starving." I laughed as I linked my arm with hers and walked back into the gym that was significantly less crowded now. Our families stuck out easily and we made our way over to them. I immediately wrapped my arms around Edward's waist and hugged him.

"You guys were gone for a while." He noted kissing the top of my head.

"Ran into Tanya and Lauren." I said casually and I felt him tense.

"What did she say this time? Do we need to contact your Uncle Phil again?"

"Nope everything is fine. She made one of her asinine comments, I shot her down as usual and we left. No biggie." And in the grand scheme of things it wasn't a big deal. She was beaten. I knew and deep down she knew it she just didn't want to admit it. He tipped my head up so he can look in my eyes and I guess whatever he saw there was enough to convince him because he gave me his famous crooked smile and pecked me on the lips.

"I didn't see your dress earlier but you look beautiful." He said, changing the subject.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself Mr. Cullen." His yellow robe was gone and he had on a pair of black dress pants and a green button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, the colour making his eyes pop. Can you say yum?

He leaned in for another kiss when we were interrupted. "C'mon lets go I'm hungry!" I heard Emmett call out. The two of us laughed while we filed out behind everyone else so we could make our way to the Lodge. The parking lot was crowded and multiple times I was pulled aside by other friends to talk for a minute. I even signed a few year books. After we finally navigated our way through the crowd we piled into our respective cars. It was just a little after five as the ceremony started at 3:30 and didn't take very long. It was an early dinner but that was fine.

When we pulled in the parking lot outside The Lodge it wasn't shocking to see it already filling up as it was the only major restaurant in town. Luckily we made a reservation so after a few minutes of waiting we were led to our massive table. The night was great. We ate, drank, talked and laughed for well over two hours. The place was loud and crowded and it seemed like very few minutes another group of friends and their parents were stopping by to say hello and chat. I was just glad that Lauren and Tanya seemed to have decided to have the rest of their evening somewhere else.

Perhaps Hades, I hear the weather is good this time of the year.

**~*~*~OO~*~*~**

My alarm went off at nine and I groaned as I reached over to shut it off. Rubbing my face quickly I sighed before pulling my blankets off and swinging my legs over the side of the bed. I went about my usual morning routine of showering, brushing my teeth and drying my hair. I pulled it into a pony tail and forwent make-up since we would be at the beach today and I expected be swimming for at least part of it. I was glad that the sun was shining and the heat remaining, not expected to break for another day or so. The weather looked like it was going to be the perfect.

Wrapped in my towel I opened my curtains slightly and smiled when I saw Edward in his room in nothing but board shorts while he moved around his room. Okay that's a yummy sight. As if he sensed my eyes he looked up and raised an eyebrow before giving me a cocky grin.

Feeling bold I backed up as if I didn't see him and went to my drawer, dropping my towel and proceeded to get ready. I slipped on the deep blue bikini Alice made me purchase last week in Port Angeles and then slipped a pair of white shorts and a cute baby blue tank top over it. When I glanced back out the window I saw Edward's face was smashed against the glass and his mouth was open from my little peep show. We'd only made love once since prom but already I felt more comfortable with myself, confident and sexy enough to do that. He made me feel that way. It also doesn't hurt I got my happy ending the second time around.

I waved and grinned cheekily and I saw him glare before grabbing his phone and typing something. A second later my phone chimed and I giggled as I walked to pick it up.

_E to B - Ur an evil tease. That wasn't nice. _

_B to E – I thought u would've enjoyed that. Besides I'm only a tease if I don't plan on following through. ;) _

_E to B – U will pay for that. _

_B to E – I look forward to it. Luv u, c u soon. _

I looked up and saw him grin and shake his head, looking up and mouth 'love you' before turning and walking to his dresser, pulling on a t-shirt and leaving the room.

I grabbed the giant beach bag I packed the night before that held my ridiculously cute but dorky frog beach towel, phone, sunscreen, underwear (because eventually I'm going to want to change out of this bikini, especially when wet), sweater (it can get chilly at night) and anything else beach related I could find. Once I double checked everything and slipped on the same flats from yesterday I went downstairs and started packing the ingredients for lunch and dinner on the beach. I knew Esme was packing another just for Emmett because let's face it the man is a freak of nature when it comes to the amount of food he can eat.

"You leaving soon?" I heard my dad's voice behind me. He walked into the kitchen and began helping me pack some of the items into the cooler and the giant lunch bag.

"Yup, as soon as I am done with this I will be ready to go."

"Well have fun, what time do you expect to be in?"

"I'm not sure, probably pretty late I'll try not to wake you and mom up."

"Alright just be careful, if at any point you need a ride for _any _reason call us not matter what time." He said seriously. In other words I know people will be drinking and if you do so yourself don't hide it and drive drunk. I wasn't planning on getting drunk tonight anyways, maybe one drink with dinner but not much more. I could technically since Edward lost rock-paper-scissors and was the DD for tonight but I decided to remain sober for him. Or relatively sober, just enough so I didn't turn into Alice, having my butt dragged home by the end of the night like last time.

"Promise, see you tomorrow" I kissed his cheek and lugged the heavy cooler and bag, along with my beach bag, out into the hall. I dropped the bags for a moment so I could open the door dump the bags on the porch and then close the door behind me. I looked up and saw Edward coming out of his house and begin putting some bags into the trunk. I sighed in relief. "Babe!" he looked up. "I could use your help please."

He chuckled but made his way over, coming up and leaning against one of the posts. He had on a pair of dark red swim shorts and a simple white t-shirt that hugged his chest perfectly. I may have drooled just a tiny bit. "I don't know love, what you did to me this morning was plain cruel so why should I help you?" He teased and my admiration of how good he looked soon turned in a annoyance as I shot him a glare.

"a) because you love me; b) you loved the show I put on and you know it; c) I will tell your mom if you don't and d) if you ever hope to see what you saw this morning up close and personal ever again you will do as your told. Am I understood?"

He gulped and nodded. "Carrying heavy objects equals sexy times. Yup I got it loud and clear, I am at your service."

"That's what I thought." I smirked. It didn't go unnoticed that the only part he seemed concerned about was part (d). Edward was amazing and most of the time a mature individual but he was also a seventeen year old male; not very hard to hit where it would hurt.

He picked up the cooler full of drinks while I got the food and made our way to his Volvo that still had the trunk open and placed it inside. I placed my own bag inside before he shut it loudly.

"Is that everything?" He asked.

"It should be unless you need to grab anything else before we go."

"I'm good, we should get going and get Alice and Jasper." He opened the passenger side door for me and once I had slid in he made his way around to the driver's side.

"Has Emmett already left?" I asked when he was buckled in and started up the car.

"Ya he and Rose left about an hour ago to help set up some of the bon fires and get the outdoor grills ready."

"They're not lighting them already are they because it's hot enough as it is." I joked though I was half serious, it was pretty hot out today and it felt good to actually be able to use my sunglasses. A rarity in Forks.

"They won't light them until around dinner but they're gathering all the wood and rocks needed ahead of time and placing them around the beach. It'll save time later." I nodded in understanding as he drove. It didn't take long to get Jasper and go but Alice's took a while since she had three bags with her that after fifteen minutes we were able to get her to cut it down to two. She takes the scouts 'be prepared' moto a little too far sometimes. She was wearing a jean mini skirt and a dark blue tank top and I could see her green bikini strap as it came around her neck with yellow and wood platform sandals. Jasper, like Edward, kept it simple with jade swim shorts that had surfboards on them as a design and a grey sleeveless shirt.

Once everything was packed away we headed to La Push on the outskirts of the town. We saw a car or two along the way with fellow students but that wasn't surprising given that the beach was the place to be today. Most of the graduating class as well as other students from Forks would be there tonight along with some of the local residents of the reservation. While there were a few parties last night, today and tonight was the big one to celebrate, for many, the ending of their high school career. For others it was just a fun way to start off the summer.

It didn't take long before the first La Push homes came into view, some nicely kept while others were fairly run down. The number of houses increased the closer we got to the shore and soon we were pulling into the parking lot often used by tourists in the area. It was getting full rather quickly and I could see it wasn't just students but also a few families had come down to enjoy the beach to take advantage of the temporary sun. I saw Emmett's jeep a few cars down along with others I recognized including, unfortunately, Tanya's. Not surprising but it still sucks.

Jasper and Edward grabbed the cooler I brought as well as another from his place while Alice and I grabbed the bags of food and other beach apparel. There was a small pathway that led to the beach and we easily followed it, well easy for them I tripped a few times but I managed to stay up right. When were finally made it I saw groups of people scattered throughout out the beach and even some already in the water. The beginnings of the beach were sand but once you got close to the water it turned into mostly smooth tiny rocks. The Pacific Ocean was relatively calm today with small waves making their way to the shore.

Alice ran ahead and picked the "perfect" spot for us not far from one of the bon-fire stations. We dropped our bags and began to set up, each of us pulling out our beach towels and laying them on the ground; Alice had a tinker bell towel while Edward had one with a race car and Jasper's was Simpsons towel. Side by side along with my green frogs it was the most messed up looking array of towels ever; I loved it.

"About time you got here!" Emmett yelled from behind us and I saw him jogging in our direction. He was shirtless and had on white swim trunks with blue boats on little waves all over them.

When he made it to us Edward groaned. "You just had to wear those huh?" He said sarcastically and I looked on in confusion. Emmett grinned when he saw my confused face and turned around. Across his butt the words: _It not the size of the boat that counts, it's the motion of the ocean._

"Ummm Em you do realize that it implies that you are…ummm…lacking in that department right?" I teased, trying not to laugh at his novelty shorts.

"Oh baby bell this isn't in reference to me. It's for when all those lovely ladies take a moment to check out my killer rear they won't feel so bad that their men are lacking and appreciate them more. I'm helping my fellow man because I'm a humanitarian like that." He sent me a wink and I giggled along with Alice, shaking my head in disbelief. Edward just mumbled something about his brother being an idiot.

"I don't know baby, it takes a long time to get to Africa in a row-boat." Rose said behind him and we all burst out laughing. Even on the beach Rose was a sight to behold. Her blonde locks were pulled back into a stylish pony tail while half her face of obstructed by the giant sun-glasses she wore. She had at some point removed her shirt and had on a blood-red bikini top paired with Daisy Duke short's and flip-flops.

Emmett grinned and pounded on his chest, shocking the hell out of me, before growling and throwing her over his shoulder. She screamed bloody murder and he took off down the beach, her hands pounding into his back. We all just stood there for a minute watching. Alice was the first to snap out of it.

"Okay who wants to go swimming?" She cheered, pulling off her shirt and skirt.

"I will but I need to lotion up first so I don't burn to a crisp." I pulled my shorts and shirt off and folded them, putting them into the bag while pulling out my sun tan lotion. When I stood up I felt hands on my hips, pulling me backwards as I smacked into a familiar chest. Lips I would know anywhere began kissing me down my neck and I bit down a groan.

"So this is what you've been hiding under your clothes. I most definitely approve." Edward murmured into my skin.

"What do you mean? You saw it earlier through the window remember?" I said breathlessly.

He chuckled, holding me tighter. "I wasn't exactly paying attention to what you putting on love. It could have been an Elmo suit and I still wouldn't have noticed."

"You are such a guy sometimes." I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Thank you?" He said, though it sounded like a question.

I laughed again and started applying the lotions across my arms and stomach while he continued to nibble on my skin around my shoulder. Needless to say it was very distracting. "Can you get my back for me please?" I said once I felt my front was sufficiently covered.

I could hear the grin in his voice when he answered. "My pleasure." I rolled my eyes but smirked as I handed him the bottle. He went slower than most others would but I didn't really mind since I loved his hands on me. Finally he was finished and placed a kiss on my lips. "I really wish this beach was empty right now."

"Why?"

"I think you know why." He wiggled his eye-brows up and down and I laughed.

"Okay that's enough Casanova it ain't gonna happen…ever." I shivered at the thought of sand in places you REALLY don't want sand. He pouted but I just smiled and pecked his pouty lips. "Turn around so I can get your back." I said to him. He grinned and turned as I asked, spreading his arms out wide like an offering.

"I am all yours mistress, do what you want with me." I lightly smacked his back while he laughed but I couldn't help but smile. I covered him thoroughly, also doing his front when he insisted, not that I minded.

"Are you two down with your freaky foreplay or can we go swimming now?" Alice said from behind me and turned around to see her smirking while tapping her bare foot in the sand.

"Ya we're done powerpuff." I winked and threw the now closed bottle on top of my bag. As soon as I heard the thud of it landing I was lifted off the ground screaming as Edward threw me over his shoulder. "Edward what are doing?" I screamed as he took off towards the water. He just cackled and ran faster while I imitated Rosalie and pounded on his back. I saw the water before I felt it but as he ran through the cold water it splashed up, randomly hitting parts of my body.

"Ready for take off?" He called out but before I could protest I was propelled forward and into the water screaming. Luckily I was smart enough to take a breath before I hit the water, my body feeling like a live wire from the adrenaline caused by the shock of cold to my body. It was about chest deep when I emerged, teeth chattering and glaring at my soon to be dead boyfriend who just smirked at me, my so called best friends laughing a few meters behind him.

"You are a dead man Edward Cullen." I snarled as I leapt at him. He dodged my attack, swimming off to the side but I was hot on his trail. Swimming was one thing I was actually good and graceful at as there was nothing to trip me up. I didn't miss the second time around as I tackled him into the water, both of us submerging.

When we could breath again I was latched onto his back smacking him on the head. "Hey! Ow Bella love that hurts! OW!" He yelled.

"You deserve it!" I said back as we began to wrestle around, him trying to buck me off his back laughing was I continued to hold on, trying to dunk him again. I eventually got the upper hand and forced him under while I stayed above. "How do you like it!" I growled though he couldn't hurt me.

He couldn't have been under for more than twenty-seconds and I was about to let him up when he stilled. I froze and scrambled off him as he bobbled lifelessly, my heart hammering. "EDWARD!" I screamed, turning him over quickly, my mind frantically trying to remember CPR while it screamed horrible thoughts. _What did I do? I didn't mean too! I couldn't have killed him! NO! _

When I had his face facing me he opened his eyes. "Ha gotcha!" He cried and started laughing but I just stared at him in shock. He stopped laughing and frowned. "Bella, honey you okay?"

"That wasn't funny." I said in a choked up voice as the tears started to fall.

"Bella…" He started but I just turned and started swimming away, my tears mixing with the water. I heard him calling after me and follow a second later but I didn't stop, swimming faster. I made it to the shore and started running, ignoring Alice and Jaspers calls as I passed them. I had made it to the path when I felt his hands on me. "Bella wait."

"Don't!" I yelled pushing his hands off and turning to face him fuming while I cried. "I thought I actually…" I broke off unable to finish and started crying harder.

"I am so sorry love, I didn't think. Please don't cry." He said begged sadly.

"Edward how could you do that to me! There are some things you don't joke about and your death is one of them!" He went to talk again but I cut him off, smacking him hard in the chest. "That was the most insensitive and idiotic thing you have EVER done! How would you feel if I did that to you huh? What was going through your head? How did you think I was going to react? God I just wanna…" I growled, smacking him on the chest.

I hit him a few more times but didn't resist when he pulled me into his arms, hugging me tightly. I buried my face into his chest and wrapped my arms around him, trying to stop crying. "I'm an insensitive ass and I am so so sorry Bella. I didn't think it was a big deal at the time and I _never _meant to hurt you but you're right, I would have been crushed if I thought I did something to you even accidently. It was wrong of me, never again I promise you. I love you Bella." His whispered into my ear and felt tears hit my shoulder.

I hiccupped and held him tighter even though I was still mad. "I hate what you did." I murmured.

"I know, I hate what I did to. Do you hate me?"

"I could never hate you, doesn't mean I'm not mad. I thought I lost you." I choked out.

"Never, you'll never lose me love, ever!" He said vehemently. "Please forgive me Bella, _please_." He pulled bag and looked me in the eyes, his green ones pleading with me.

"I don't know, you did a pretty crappy thing Edward." I said sullenly.

He kissed my forehead. "Please." He murmured. "I love you. _So much._"

"You don't play fair." I growled but my mouth was tugging on the corners.

"Please my beautiful, sweet, wonderful and intelligent girlfriend who also happens to be the love of my life. I will miserable if you don't."

I huffed and annoyance but it was mostly directed at myself at this point because I know I'm letting him off easy. "If you ever do anything like that again…" I cut off when he tilted my chin so I was looking at him, his face serious.

"Never again, you have my word." His thumbs wiped the remaining tears from my cheeks.

"Fine I forgive you…this time." I tried to look stern but he smiled widely and pulled me in for one hell of a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, moaning into his mouth. He pinned me against the tree and it seemed both of us wanted to somehow get closer, his hands roaming frantically around my body. Things were getting out of hand and I had an idea where we headed if didn't stop. While I wasn't totally opposed to his earlier idea anymore I knew we were out in the open and the beach was full of people.

"Edward we have to stop." I said around his lips. He paused but just long enough to move his lips to my neck.

"Why?"

"Because everyone can see us and I rather not have an audience."

He stopped and buried his face into my neck. "Damn." I laughed and I felt him chuckle to. He pulled himself off of me and grinned bashfully. "Sorry about attacking you, I just needed to feel you."

"I wasn't complaining but we should probably get back."

He kissed me again, lighter this time. "I hope I didn't ruin the rest of your day."

I shook my head. "No you didn't, I just want to forget the last twenty-minutes and begin this day again. Can we do that please?"

"Anything you want." He grabbed my hand and linked our fingers together. "C'mon, lets go play some water volley-ball. I know Alice brought a ball. "

I grinned and nodded, liking the idea. "Volleyball it is."

He led me back to our friends and I saw Emmett and Rosalie had re-joined us though Rose had lost the shorts and flip-flops. Emmett was grinning while Alice looked at us worriedly.

"So baby bro, from what I hear you're in the dog house. Bad boy, very bad boy!"

"Shut it Em." Edward growled. "Besides she forgave me." He held his head high and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer trying to prove his point.

"Hey I'm just glad it wasn't me. What did you do anyway?"

I didn't want to re-hash this again so I spoke. "He acted like a jerk, I yelled at him, he apologized, though he didn't play fair the cheater, and I finally forgave him. We kissed and made up and then returned. Now can we just get on with our beach day and have fun now?"

Emmett wisely kept his mouth shut, probably from the look on my face, instead going over to Alice's bag and pulling out the flat ball. "Who would like the honours?" He asked, holding it out. Jasper grabbed it and in a minute or so had it blown up to all its multi-coloured glory. We decided to play a game of guys versus girls and invited a few more people to join us including Mike and Jessica and a few people from the reservation. The game was pretty intense, wall as intense as it could be with an inflatable ball, both sides gunning for a victory. Since there was not net there were some heated debates over a few scores, whether the ball was on the right side and what not but overall with the exception of some smack talk it went rather smoothly. The first team to twenty would win and the girls managed to score the winning hit when we were tied at nineteen.

We played a game of marco polo for a little while, with the rule that if you can no longer touch the bottom without submerging your head you were going out of bounds. Last thing we needed was for a blind Emmett to be swimming around the pacific ocean calling out for us. It was really fun and the water felt refreshing even with the sun beating down on us. I also discovered that Alice has super-human hearing or she cheated because she always managed to find me even if I was swimming _under _the water.

When finally we dragged our now pruney bodies out of the water it was about quarter to one and since we worked up an appetite we decided lunch was in order. I opened the food cooler, pulling out different club sandwiches, handing them out to everyone. I grabbed a turkey club for myself and a Sprite from the water cooler before flopping down onto my towel. Edward joined me a moment later, sitting side by side.

When we were done and had stored our garbage away I applied some more sun screen, with the help of Edward of course, and joined Alice and Rosalie in sun bathing while the guys threw a football around. I drifted in and out of sleep as I lay in the warm sun, waking up just long enough to turn over so my back could equal attention. I must have been like that for nearly an hour when I heard Emmett shout "Incoming." Just in time for me to get a face full of sand.

"Ugh what the…" I shouted brushing sand off my body and looking down to see a football mere inches from where my face was a moment ago. Phew that was close!

"Sorry Baby Bell, if your boyfriend there was better at running and catching that wouldn't have happened." Emmett said as he stood towering over me, blocking out the sun.

"Me! You shouldn't have thrown it that hard. That was your damn fault!" Edward shouted while jogging to join his brother as he looked down at me. "You alright?" He asked, checking me over for injuries.

"I'm fine, I'm just going to have a hell of a time washing the sand out of my hair later." I scowled but Emmett just grinned, picking the ball up.

I lifted my hands up towards Edward, silently asking him to help me up. He grabbed them and hauled me into his chest, wrapping his arms around me and grinning down at me before leaning in for a kiss. Emmett started making gagging noises and we pulled away with a sigh. "Want to go for a walk away from the moron?" Edward asked, giving his brother the stink eye.

"C'mon man I was kidding. If you leave now the teams will be uneven!" Emmett complained.

"You should have thought about that before you almost smacked my girlfriend with a ball and acted like an idiot. Besides the beach isn't exactly lacking in guys, I'm sure someone will join you guys if you ask." Without waiting to hear his response he took my hand and started to guide me away.

We walked along the shore silently but it was a comfortable silence. The beach was full of life as people swam, surfed, sunbathed, made sand castles and played a variety of games. As we walked I felt the crappy beginnings of our beach day melt away and embraced being happy in the moment. We walked around for about ten minutes or so when I heard a familiar voice.

"Yo Dorothy, long time no see!" Jacob yelled jogging over to us. I felt Edward stiffen a bit but relax after a second when I squeezed his hand silently telling him to be nice. I don't know when Edward was going to get over his irrational jealousy of Jacob, he doesn't act like this around Mike and he actually managed to get me out on a date!

When Jacob made it to us he grinned and pulled me into an awkward hug, awkward because Edward refused to let go of my hand. "What's up Toto?" I joked when he released me.

"Toto? Seriously?" Jacob pouted, looking put out.

"Oh c'mon, Toto is like the most heroic and important character in the whole movie! If the witch killed Dorothy people would be like well that sucked but if Toto died? It would be a mob I tell you." He smiled seemingly happy with that explanation but of course I had to add. "It also doesn't hurt your as cute as a puppy."

Both boys scowled at this but for different reasons.

"Cute!" They both growled while I giggled.

"Bella, let me tell you something very important. Men don't like to be called cute. Handsome, debonair, sexy, and hot are acceptable terms. _Not _cute." Jacob scolded but jokingly.

"She shouldn't be calling any guy those, unless its me." Edward fumed and I grinned, shaking my head.

"I'm not trying to steal your women so cool it Tin Man. Or should I say _bronze _man." Jacob laughed while I glared, Edward looking on confused.

"Shut up Jacob!" I smacked him hard on the arm and he jumped back.

"Ow! Damn woman that hurt, how can something so small pack so much punch?" He frowned rubbing his arm.

"Because I'm amazing." I said smugly.

I heard Edward's name being called and we all turned to see Sam and a few others nearby waving him over. "Bella will you be okay here?" Edward looked torn, obviously not wanting to leave me with Jacob but wanting to talk to his friends. I rolled my eyes and pushed him towards them.

"Go I'm fine."

"Ya don't worry Ed, I'll take good care of her." Jacob smirked and draped his arm around my shoulders. Edward looked just about ready to snap Jacob in two. What is it about Jake that gets him riled up so much?

Sighing I disconnected myself from Jacob and walked up so I could peck Edward on the lips, though he continued to glare at Jacob. "Jakes harmless Edward, calm down. I will be right here. Go talk to your friends." I leaned up and whispered in his ear. "Only you Edward, always."

I pulled back and winked and he finally grinned, kissing my head and after shooting one last warning look at Jacob he jogged over to the guys.

"You really shouldn't tease him like that Jake." I said when I turned back around.

He smiled, no ounce of guilt on his face. "But it's so much fun. Anyway I must say Bella, you are looking mighty good today." He teased, giving me the once over making me blush.

"Okay enough of that, the last thing we need is Edward to hear you. How's Leah? You guys still good?" I asked, trying to distract him and glad it worked.

Apparently they were officially a couple and things were doing well and judging by the look on his face if he wasn't already in love with her he was well on his way. He told me about the dates they had been on and I had to give him credit since some of them sounded really beautiful. Eventually we started talking about school and colleges. He still had another year to go but was interested in where I was going and asking for suggestions on where to apply himself. He expressed genuine sympathy about the separate college situation me and Edward were stuck in. Finally we turned to lighter topics until he finally asked me a question that had me freeze.

"Hey we were thinking about doing some cliff diving, you up for it?" Jacob asked with obvious excitement, pointing to his friends near-by.

I looked at him like he was crazy. "How about no, I actually value my life."

"Oh c'mon Bella, don't tell me you're a chicken." He taunted.

"But I am a chicken. A very scared chicken, I won't even cross the road. And you know what? I'm okay with that. It's the scared chicken that is smart and stays alive rather than become someone's meal." I babbled.

He shook his head sadly before a wicked gleam came to his eye. "Hey Edward." He gestured for him to come over and I looked at him suspiciously.

A few seconds I felt Edward's arm wrap his arm around my waist and rest his chin on my head. "You called?" he said sarcastically.

"How do you feel about joining us for cliff diving?" He said innocently but I knew what he was doing the sneaky bastard.

"Sounds like fun, I haven't done that in ages. You coming love?" Edward asked with his heart breaking, will melting smile. Damn! I was hoping his jealousy would make him shoot down Jacob's suggestion. Why couldn't he stick to precedent just this once?

"I…I don't…" I stuttered.

"Please, you'll have fun I promise." Damn Jacob! He knew I couldn't resist Edward when he was looking at me like that.

I sighed in resignation and sent Jacob my best withering glare but he just smirked victoriously. "Fine just give a few hours to make sure my will in testament is in order, I would prefer a burial not cremation."

They both laughed but I saw not humour in my impending doom. He must have seen my fear because Edward pulled me aside for a second, excusing us. "Bella I won't let anything happen to you I promise. We won't be jumping from the highest peak and it really is fun, the adrenaline rush is amazing but if it really scares that much then forget it." Crap why does he have to be all caring and understanding? Now I have to jump. Part of me wanted to be petty and bring up that fact that one drowning scare was enough for one day but I knew it would hurt him and I already said I forgave him. _Ugh this sucks!_

"Will you jump with me?" I grabbed his hand tightly and rested my head on his chest. His kissed the top of my head.

"Of course." He said without hesitation.

"Alright let's do this." I began dragging him towards Jacob. "Lead the way oh evil one." I growled at Jacob.

"Women, always so dramatic." He rolled his eyes.

"What was that Jacob Black?" Leah called out as she made her way towards us, an eyebrow arched. He visibly stiffened and I didn't bother to hide my grin.

"Nothing, just making a few comments on the superiority of the opposite sex beautiful." He grinned and planted a kiss on her cheek, unleashing the full force of his puppy dog eyes on her. He's smooth I'll give him that.

"Uh huh, sure you were. Are we going diving or not?" She rolled her eyes but smirked and gave him an affectionate look. She's coming around and I can see them having a long and good relationship. They also made a handsome couple, their russet skin and strong features matching well. While his hair was cropped short hers was ridiculously long and pulled into a braid. A group of people joined us and after some quick introductions between a few of us we set out to our doom…I mean adventure.

We passed Alice and Jasper as we walked down the beach. She gave us a 'where are you going' look. I pointed to the cliffs before using my hands to simulate someone jumping off and splattering into a million pieces. She laughed and shook her head and when I indicated she should come she mouthed the words 'hell no' and backed away. See Alice is smart and knows diving off a cliff has the potential for disaster. Well that and Alice doesn't like heights all that much.

It was about a ten minute walk to get to the cliff side they wanted to jump from first. We had walked down the beach and then into a wooded area, following a foot path that I would have missed if Jacob hadn't pointed it out. I heard the waves crashing before I saw the rock but soon we were all gathered on the massive protruding stone. There was an even higher cliff not too far away and a few of the guys were heading off towards that one. The rest of us stayed on the smaller one.

Those who had clothes on started stripping down to their swim wear and removing their shoes/sandals. I reluctantly toed off my flats that I had slipped on before we left, since I knew we would be walking into the trees.

"Alright lets do this!" Jacob called out. His friend Quil, who he introduced to me earlier, made this weird crowing sound before they all sprinted and jumped off the side. I looked on with wide eyes while others laughed. Leah and a friend of hers looked over the edge and I guess when she was satisfied they weren't directly below and wouldn't get crushed from someone else fall they ran and jumped off.

Finally Edward and I were alone on top of the rock and I slowly moved to the edge and glanced down, my heart pounding. Even though I could hear the others laughing in the water below and could see them making their way to the side where they would climb back up I was still terrified. Edward interlocked his fingers with mine and pulled me into his chest.

"I would never let anything happen to you, take a chance." He whispered against my forehead. "Together Bella, always together." I took a deep breath and nodded, allowing him to pull me to the very edge, the rock rocks digging into my toes. "On the count of three we jump, I won't let go. Just remember to take a deep breath."

"Okay." I could do this.

"One…Two…Three!" I tried not to hesitate or think because then I wouldn't do it. Our feet propelled us forward and soon we were slicing through the air as if we weighed nothing. I heard myself screaming but it was one of joy as I felt as though I was flying. Edward whooped beside me laughing; I had never felt so free. My hair whipped around me even in my pony tail and I could almost envision gravity beckoning me closer as I fell.

Too soon it was over and my feet met the glassy water, plunging deep below, yet all this time never did his hand leave mine. The water was cold after I had been baking in the sun for the last hour and half and I received yet another dose of adrenaline as I began to kick. The waves moved us around a bit but after a moment we made it to the surface, both of us gasping for air. I wiped some of the water from my face and started laughing happily. Edward was smiling beautifully at me moving his hair, now the colour of chestnut with flecks of red dispersed, out of his eyes.

"That was amazing!" I laughed again as he pulled me to his chest while we bobbed. He kissed me soundly before moving us toward the side so we could get out.

"Told you so. You wanna go again?"

"Definitely."

We climbed up carefully along the side and soon joined the others at the top.

"Bella do you have something you would like to say to me? An apology perhaps?" Jacob asked sweetly, batting his eyelashes dramatically.

I grinned. "No not really, who wants to jump again?" I asked while the others laughed.

Of course Jacob could resist rubbing it in my face on how right he was and I rolled my eyes while he ribbed on me. We spent the next forty minutes or so diving into the sea below. Sometimes I was with Edward other times I would be alone. Leah and I even went together once though she actually did a back flip off the side. Diving was one thing but no way was I doing that so simple pencil dive would have to do. I did laugh though when Jake, trying to impress Leah attempted the same flip but did it wrong and ended up belly flopping into the water. I cringed just thinking about it and that was when we decided we should head back to the beach.

The sun was getting lower no but it was still blazing brilliantly, the occasional cloud covering it for a minute or so before moving on. Forks looked so different when the sun was out like this, even more enchanting than usual.

The group of us made our way back, only a few staying back to jump for a bit longer. When we made it to the beach I saw that people were beginning to set up the fires. We said good bye to Jake and Leah as they ran off to meet up with some friends, leaving Edward and I alone again. I called out to Ben and Angela as we passed by them and asked what time it was. She grabbed her phone from her bag and yelled it was just after five. I thanked her and continued down the beach with Edward. We passed Lauren and Tanya along the way, wearing suits that made the wash cloth look like the largest piece of material on them but we just ignored them and continued.

When we finally reached our group we saw Emmett and one of his friends I hadn't met yet getting the nearby fire pit going. Dinner would be simple tonight. Burgers and hot dogs cooked over the fire on special sticks the Cullens owned. I slipped my shorts and tank back, making Edward pout while I laughed. We kept the fire small at first, just large enough to cook our food because it was still really hot out. Forty minutes later we were laughing while we all sat in a big circle around the fire cooking our food. Everyone had a beer of some kind of alcoholic drink in their hand, just lightly sipping and being chill. Edward and Rosalie stopped after the one since the two of them were driving later and I only managed to have another until I decided to stop.

Music started up somewhere down the beach and soon a party was under hand. While everyone started dancing the sun was beginning to fall beyond the horizon. Edward tugged me up and led be down to a more private part of the beach before sitting us down with me between his legs as we stared out at the ocean. I had expressed to Edward in the past about wanting to watch the sun set at La Push, I just didn't tell him it was because of Jacob's description months ago about how the stone act almost as a pyramid. He was touched he remembered as we watched the sun set Jacob was indeed right, it was a beautiful sight as the last of the sun's rays reflected off the many stones.

"Beautiful." I murmured.

"Yes, beautiful." He said back and when I looked up I saw he was looking at me, not the sun. I flushed under his gaze and pulled him in for a gentle kiss.

We stayed there for a little while, just kissing and overall snuggling until the wind blew by and I let out a little shiver. It was still relatively warm but still much cooler than it was earlier. We made our way back over to our friends who had clearly been drinking some more. We joined in on the dancing and chats around the beach, just generally having a good time. The fires had been rebuilt so they burned brighter and larger than before, half a dozen of them dotting the beach.

Around nine Jacob found us and asked if we would like to hear some tribal stories as his father was further down the beach willing to share them. Apparently he's a legend around the reservation in his ability to make a story come alive. We agreed and dragged Alice and Jasper with us who were thankfully only a tiny bit tipsy. There were quite a few people there, mostly kids from the reservation but a few people from our school. Billy Black was sitting on a piece of drift wood looking very much like the powerful native chief of his ancestors as he faced one of the great bon-fires. Despite his long hair I could very much see the resemblance in Jacob.

He began with one story that apparently dated all the way back to the great flood and of the Quileutes who tied their canoes to the top of trees to survive. Then he mentioned the great demons of the world they called _Cold Ones_ who prayed on the innocent, sucking the life force out of them. With their red eyes and cold hard skin they were a plaque across the land. That is how their spirit warriors emerged into the world and became the protectors of their tribe, driving the cold ones away to the point of extinction. Though he assured us with a good natured chuckle that if they ever returned his people would rise to protect us though part of me believed it.

Jacob was right, from the moment Billy started speaking I was captured and sucked into their past histories. His voice was so powerful and commanding, his depictions so descriptive that it brought chills down my spine. Edward and the others seemed equally captivated and he held me tightly.

When he started to tell the story about their spirit warriors turning into wolves I grinned and leaned towards Jacob, whispering "Toto" to him. He scowled and flipped me off but I just giggled and fell back into Edward's chest which was also shaking with laughter.

After thanking Billy for coming out and telling us his stories Jacob helped back to their house, apparently his legs were getting pretty bad, and the rest of us broke up to re-join the party. Most people were pretty drunk by now except for those driving, well I hoped those driving weren't. We danced for a few more hours but decided around 1am that we should call it a night. The party was smaller though I could tell it would carry on for a while.

I was glad Alice and Jasper toned it down this time and were able to help us pack everything away. We were packing everything into the trunk when Edward realized his watch must have dropped from the bag. He and Jasper left to find it, a flash light in hand as Alice and I finished packing Edward's car. She jumped into the back, falling asleep almost instantly while I waited outside the car for their return. Jasper came back first saying Edward would be there in a minutes and followed Alice into the back seat.

When Edward emerged I was surprised to see him talking with Jacob and laughing at that! I didn't know whether to be happy or concerned. When Edward spotted me he smiled, said something to Jacob and laughed again before giving him a hand shake and jogging over to me.

"What was that about?" I asked, curious and suspicious at the same time.

"Oh nothing, Jacob was just clearing a few things up for me. My hair is bronze huh?" He smirked while I gaped at him.

"He didn't!" I said in shock, realizing Jacob must have explained what happened that night months ago and the conversation we had.

"He did, I'm happy to know the I wasn't the only one with feelings back then." He got serious and hugged me close. "I wanted you from the moment I saw you though I tried to convince myself I didn't. That didn't last long and the more we fought the more I was drawn to you. Something in me must have known." He whispered.

"Known what?" I asked breathlessly.

"That you're the one."

He kissed me then under the stars.

**Okay how was that? I hope it was worth the wait. The first chapter under 15,000 words in a while. Please review, hot dogs and hamburgers by the fire for those who do. And if your really nice I'll throw in a kiss under the stars. **

**I only have 1 more chapter and 2 epilogues to go. Don't expect an update until sometime after April 17th as thats the date of my last exam and I'm going to be busy studying these next few weeks. Sorry but once thats done I'll do my best to get the chapter up ASAP. **

**Clothing and other timbits on my profile as always. **


	20. Chapter 20: Bonding Goodbyes

**Yes I am alive! I know I am WAY over the April 17th deadline I last said and I apologise. Real life and writers block got in the way but the last few days I forced myself to sit and write, even if it was little chunks at a time. For those who wished me luck on my exam thank you, I did very well on both my exams and final marks :) One year to go woot. **

**So without further ado, the next chapter!**

**Chapter 20: Bonding Goodbyes**

**EPOV**

**(Tuesday, August 15) **

I was going hunting…

Those were words I never thought I would say but they were true none the less. Charlie wanted for 'us men' to go away for the weekend to hunt before Jasper, Emmett and I went to college next week. Some sort of male bonding weekend. Apparently Charlie loves to hunt but hasn't had a chance to in a few years and thought with the rich woods of Forks he should take it up again.

I'm not going to lie, when I had time to come down from the shock of the idea I freaked a bit because I was sleeping with his daughter. Yes I loved her with everything in me and I would never treat her with nothing but respect but the fact remains I deflowered his little girl. _Does anyone say that anymore? _Now pair that that little fact with the father of said daughter and a gun in the middle of the woods along with me and _'accidents'_ can happen. I don't think he actually knew; well I did at first but Jasper talked me down from a panic attack. When I calmed down Jasper just looked at me and laughed, calling me an idiot.

Surprisingly, Carlisle and Charlie had been planning this for a while because they had gotten all of us gun permits and everything. My dad actually seemed pretty excited which was a bit of a shock since he made a living saving lives, not ending them. Obviously I was aware killing a deer was not the same as killing a human but still, a kill is a kill. Mom on the other hand was worried about our safety and acting as if we were going to shoot ourselves; doesn't do much for a guy's confidence or ego. Renee calmed her down after a while, assuring her that Charlie was an excellent marksman and teacher and wouldn't let anything happen to us. My father and Emmett sure but me? Ya I wasn't 100% sure about that one.

Apparently we had our own set of riffles, trust me no one was more surprised than I, but they hadn't been used in more than two decades or so. They belonged to Grandpa Cullen, who was an avid hunter, but as he got older and later passed away they were placed into storage and finally into our attic. Dad tried to have them cleaned but they were just so out of date and filled with rust it was easier to buy new ones. Charlie offered us three for free from the store they owned in town but that just turned into an argument between him a Carlisle as dad didn't feel right not paying for them. Guns aren't exactly cheap. Finally Charlie caved and gave us a crap lie about first time hunter's discount, cutting the prices by at least half. It was a compromise at least.

To say I was nervous would be an understatement. I've never even held a gun let alone shot one. I've also heard one too many stories from Carlisle about some of the victims of gun shots he's tried, and sometimes failed, to save. I didn't have anything personally against them, I guess I was always Switzerland on the subject, but I can't deny I was a little uncomfortable about having something so powerful in my hands. I also didn't know if I could kill anything, even a deer. I'm perfectly comfortable with having my food pre-killed and pre-packaged for me thank-you very much. Of course I would never admit this to anyone, especially Emmett.

Still, I sucked it up and the day we were to go to the shooting range I put on a smile and was enthusiastic. Obviously Charlie didn't want our first time firing a gun while we were hunting, saying that we should practice a bit beforehand. It made sense and we booked a day for all of us to go down and not only get used to the weapons but I knew we would be getting an extensive safety lecture/instructions as well. Those who knew how to handle the rifles were coming for both fun and support. We were large group and it was a little comical. There was me, Jazz and Emmett and then there was Charlie, my dad, Jaspers dad Peter, Rosalie's dad Royce (one on Forks _elite _members of the Police Department) and Alice's dad Randal. The closest shooting range was in Port Angeles so myself, Jasper and Emmett and I took my car while our fathers borrowed Emmett's giant jeep for the five of them.

The place was a large dark brick building containing both an indoor firing range and an outdoor one that according to Royce said was often used for some police training. Our rifles were in the truck in their own cases that dad decided to buy in order hold them in, each with a lock as mom refused to have them around our home any other way; that and they were to stay in the basement when they weren't being used and any cleaning and maintenance was to be done in the garage. We agreed because frankly we had no choice if we wanted to avoid her wrath.

We gathered our stuff and headed into the place into obviously the business portion of the building. They place had simple black tile, cream walls that had paintings on the wall that was a mixture local scenery and fire-arms but tastefully done. There was a large mahogany desk that had both a man and woman behind it, each on a computer. The girl looked up first and smiled.

"Hello, welcome to Peninsula Gun Club and Fire Range, how may I help you handsome." She batted her eyes at Charlie, clearly checking him out, and I tried not to laugh when I saw him blush a little; a trait his daughter clearly inherited from him. I looked around and I wasn't the only one smirking.

"Yes we're here to see Jonathan Amun." He said gruffly, putting his left hand in clear sight by leaning on the desk a little with it. She noticed the ring and her smile fell for a second before it returned.

"Of course I'll just call him for you." She picked up the phone and started talking to someone on the other line for a moment. "Alrighty, he should be here any moment."

"Thank you."

We waited for no more than a minute when a man with middle-eastern features came through the door, a big smile on his face. He was our instructor today and would be the one leading us through much of the safety and use of our fire-arms. He introduced himself, shaking our hands before leading us through a set of doors into a hall way before entering another room with a steal table and chairs. We spent over an hour going through anything and everything about our guns, taking them out and practicing setting the safety on and off, holding it and where to put the bullets etc… (without using any ammunition in them obviously). Those like Charlie and Royce either stood back and waited or were helping us with the instructions.

"Well you've got a good basis, how about we do a little target practice? I've got spots set up for you and ready to go."

"That's great thank you." Dad said as we all ushered out of there and followed him down another hall. As we walked I heard the sound of gun fire get louder as we got closer to a set of doors. We entered a small room that had four other steel doors at the side and yet another desk thought this one was steel rather than wood like out front. Here we had to show our gun permits and license and proof of gun ownership and so forth. The guy entered some things into the computer and our dads paid. When that was done the guy then printed off a sticky tag for each of us to where that shows we were meant to be there. I guess it was to show that if a guy walks in with a gun and doesn't have one, call 911 and run. Better safe than sorry.

We all smoothed the tag onto our chests or somewhere visible and then proceeded into the door at the far right of the room. The room was of a good size, with at least a dozen booths set up that were separated by concrete walls that were long ended with a target at the end. The wall behind where people would be standing had several thin tables, multiple hooks with chunky ear protectors hanging of them and a few lockers in the corner along with a single wooden bench. There was one other guy there at the very end put he didn't pay any attention to us while he did his thing.

After we placed our bags on the table and took everything out we each took a spot, putting on the head phones in order to preserve our hearing as well as safety goggles. I had Emmett on one side of me and Jasper on the other while Charlie walked between us, observing and giving some helpful tips as we loaded. After adjusting our stances and giving a few more words of wisdom he merely looked at us and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, what are you waiting for? The target is that way," he pointed, "in case you forgot."

Smartass.

I turned and faced the direction that Charlie pointed, though I didn't need his direction I'm not that obtuse. I went through a check list in my mind as I set up and finally I was holding my brand new, shiny new gun in my hand and pointing it at a plain circular target, looking through the little scope and aimed. I took a quick breath and quickly pressed the trigger. I was jolted back, almost falling flat on my ass, not expecting that kick back. It hit my shoulder a bit and I rubbed it as a small jolt of pain radiated from there. I heard Emmett swear next to me and stumble a bit and I got some satisfaction that I wasn't alone in my reaction. Jasper seemed okay though even if his aim was a bit better than mine, he at least was jolted backward.

"Jesus…" I cut off, letting out a shaky breath.

Charlie laughed behind us and smirked. "Takes some getting used to. You should plant your feet a bit further apart and take a slower and deeper breath before pressing _gently _on the trigger."

I nodded and looked at my target, squinting a bit before smiling. I then walked over and glanced at Emmett's, smiling even wider than I did before. "Well at least I hit the target." I hit the very outside of the paper but I still hit it, Emmett's obviously when into wall somewhere.

"You're a lot closer than that target Edward, i doubt I'll miss than." Emmett growled before I saw my dad's hand shoot out from beside him and smack his eldest across the head.

"Don't even joke about that Emmett or you can just put that thing away right now." Dad said sternly, channelling the 'dad look' that while not as frightening as the 'mom look' was still pretty scary.

He mumbled an apology before allowing Charlie to show him a few more pointers while I did what Charlie did, fixing my stance, taking a slow and deeper breath and pulling the trigger with less force. I was more prepared this time and only flinched a little and I was pleased to see I was a little bit closer to my target.

We were there for almost two hours, taking breaks and getting more tips and help and in the end I managed to hit the bulls-eye once and almost hit it a dozen times more. Emmett got better two but I couldn't resist rubbing it in as I was still the better shot. We packed up and headed for home, thanking Chris again and promising to see him tomorrow as Charlie wanted one more day of practice before taking us out into the woods, he even mentioned using the out-door course for a bit to get used to things like wind and sun.

Should be interesting.

**~*OO*~(Friday, August 19)~*OO*~**

My alarm blasted at the ungodly hour of 5am and smashed my hand on it to make it stop before flopping back down onto my bed. I didn't realize I fell asleep until my phone went off across the room ten minutes later as I set it just in case. Having no choice but to shut the annoying thing off I dragged myself out of bed and shuffled around in the dark to the other side of my room to my desk. I turned my phone off and let out a huge yawn, stretching my arms above my head. I glanced out my window but it was still dark and I was not surprised to see Bella's light off as she would still be asleep. God I was jealous and I fantasied for a moment sneaking out and crawling into her warm bed with her, hiding from the others and allowing me to both sleep and hold my girl.

Then I pictured Charlie finding us and I quickly dashed that thought away; I wasn't suicidal.

I heard two showers that I assumed were my dad and Emmett, dad in the en-suit he and mom had and Emmett in his own en-suit; he only had that room because he was born first but really, what is one measly year? I had to use the 'public' washroom in the hall as my parents and Emmett wouldn't let me have his room when he moved out. They said that since I was also leaving in a year anyway it wouldn't make sense. I disagreed but I was over-ruled.

Knowing there wouldn't be much hot water left if I didn't hurry I jumped in and had a quick shower, ending it just in time as just as I finished my business I felt the water begin to cool. I jumped out, grabbing a towel to dry off before winding it around my waist and walking back to my room, cursing silently once again that Emmett had his own washroom.

I chose a pair of tan shorts along with a blue t-shirt, knowing it would probably get decently hot later even if I could tell it was a bit cooler out. My duffle bag that had my clothing was at the end of my bed from where I packed it the night before. Our camping and hunting gear was out in the garage so we would pack those in the car just before we left. I checked it to make sure I didn't forget anything quickly before making my way out of my room and down stairs.

I could smell the bacon before I entered my kitchen and I wasn't surprised to see both mom and dad by the stove cooking breakfast. My dad was a master at the art of cooking bacon in all its forms and my mom could make an omelette like you wouldn't believe. Emmett had yet to arrive but I would bet as soon as he smelled the food he would be down.

"Morning." I yawned, heading towards the coffee pot that had been made and poured myself some. I added two creams and a sugar before taking it to the small table in our kitchen and sipping the caffine deliciousness.

"Morning honey, breakfast is almost ready. Why don't you pop some bread into the toaster for yourself." Mom said. I nodded and did as she said. As soon as it popped up she plated an omelette beside it and dad followed with some bacon. I murmured my thanks, still tired, and took it back to the table. A few minutes later Emmett joined us, barely awake with the exception of his stomach that growled loudly as soon as he entered. His plate had twice as much food as mine when he joined me, mom and dad a few seconds behind him. We were all relatively silent given the early hour but it was still nice. While mom or dad and sometimes both made breakfast in the mornings more often than not we were on our own.

When we were done we placed our plates into the washing machine, just in time to hear our door bell ring. Dad went to get it while we helped mom wipe things down as she still had to get ready to leave in a few hours as well. I head both Charlie and Royce in the hall before dad called us to pack everything away. We made our way to the door that led into the attached garage and started to pack it away into Emmett's jeep. We weren't taking my car this time but rather Royce's truck and Emmett's jeep as both were better suited for camping and hunting. When we opened the garage doors we saw said truck in the driveway.

When we were done we went to the new oak cabinet at the corner of the garage that held our rifles. "Dad we need the keys to the cabinet." Emmett shouted.

Dad appeared in the doorway and tossed a set of keys. "Put them into the truck." I caught them in one hand and turned around, unlocking the doors. We carefully took everything out and did as he said. It was then that Jasper pulled up with his dad and Alice's dad. They began to move things from their car into either the truck or jeep without instruction as Charlie, Royce and my mom came down the steps.

"Okay you boys have fun and please for the love of god _be careful_." Mom said, concern in her voice.

"Hon we'll be fine, you enjoy your weekend with the girls." Dad cooed before kissing her deeply. I turned away and shuddered at the parental PDA.

"I'm surprised Renee isn't here telling us the same thing." I said, trying to avoid my parents making out only a few meters away.

Charlie snorted and shook his head. "You have a lot to learn about the Swan women Edward. They don't get up before 6:30 for any reason but national disaster or fire. Besides, she knows we'll be fine." Then he levelled me with a stare. "Of course you wouldn't know that as you've never seen my daughter so early in the morning have you." I knew he suspected in San Francisco and prom we shared a room but he had no proof and I wasn't about to confirm his suspicions.

"Of course not sir." I said, hoping my voice didn't crack. He looked at me closely, lips pursed.

"Well let's get this show on the road." Dad called out, saving me.

Royce, dad and Peter took the truck while Charlie, Randal, Jasper, Emmett and I took the jeep. We waved and honked at mom in the driveway as we pulled out before driving away, I was just turning 6:30.

Where we were driving was about three or four hours away and as I had never heard of it but Charlie followed the truck. We would be simply camping the first day, getting set up and relaxing and then spend Saturday morning and afternoon in the woods before going back to the campsite for dinner. Sunday we would return home. There was some argument about the music choices but eventually we settled on a classic rock station.

We spent most of the time either chatting lightly or having moment of quiet where we just looked at the scenery as it passed us. Eventually we pulled into a small wood that went into the woods and drove for a few minutes when we came across a small building that was the administration for the campsite. Randal form our car and Royce from the other got out and went inside, coming back about five minutes later, putting slips of paper onto the dash boards before driving back down another path. Where we were hunting was actually about another thirty minutes away and we would be driving there tomorrow but this place was just a regular camp ground.

We eventually made it to our spot which was fairly large and had a post that contained several outdoor plugs and just down the road I could see a water pump. There were several sites occupied around us, a mixture of families, teens and groups like ours. We all got out and started unloading our stuff and placing them around the camp. Emmett and I lifted one of our large coolers and brought it over to the picnic table. Once it was placed on the seat we walked back.

"So little bro, you think you can keep yourself from weeping like a girl on this trip? I don't think you can handle that weapon, not when we're out in the real world. Try to resist tears, you know it breaks my heart to see you cry." Emmett teased before trying to get me into a head lock.

I ducked around him and punched him in the gut. "Shut it, if anyone will be crying it will be you."

He ran at me and tackled me to the ground, trying to pin my arms behind me but I flipped and instead pinned him though it didn't last long. Emmett was bigger than me but I was more agile so in that way we were evenly matched. I eventually ended up on his back, smacking him across the head will he tried to pry me off.

"Get off me you god damn spider monkey!" He yelled, bucking around before giving up on that tactic and slamming us both into the ground. I groaned when I landed on my elbow particularly hard and I knew I would have a decent bruise there. We continued to wrestle, throwing insults at each other while Jasper cheered us on until we were pulled apart by Mr. Hale and my dad.

"Okay you two knock it off. Go help set up the tents instead of rough housing." Dad said and they gave us a shove towards where Charlie was.

Emmett looked over at me with a glare before he grinned widely and held out his fist. I quickly fist pumped him and chuckled as we made our way over to Charlie. He just grinned and shook his head at us before instructing us on making the tents. We had two but one was a massive ten person tent with several compartments that our dads would be using while Jasper, Emmett and I would be sharing a smaller six person tent. It took about forty minutes to get all set up properly.

"Okay get everything into your tents and set up those air mattresses and then you can go do what you want." Peter said, bringing some wood from near-by and adding it to a growing pile near the fire pit. We did as he said, piling our stuff into the tent and using the electric motor pump to blow up the three twin air mattresses.

"Lets head to the beach." Jasper suggested, pulling out his swim trunks. There was a lake near-by with a small beach, a beach with actual sand. We agreed and took turns changing in the tent. We grabbed our towels and a football before telling our dads we would be back later. We spent some time swimming and tossing the ball around until we fell exhausted onto our towels.

"So how're ya doing?" Jasper asked, looking out towards the water.

"Um good?"

He chuckled. "I mean how're you dealing with the up and coming separation from Bells?"

I sighed. "I'm okay I guess, I kinda have no choice but to be okay about it."

Emmett scoffed. "Dude there's always a choice, just admit you wanna cry like a baby and be your old emo self."

I punched him in the arm while Jasper chuckled. "Truth is I hate it but we can't change it now so I have no choice but to deal. I don't want to say good-bye to her and I know I'm going to miss her like crazy but what can I do? The situation sucks."

"What about the rest? New school, new place and not a familiar face in sight. You freaked out at all?" Jasper asked.

"I wouldn't say freaked, just a bit apprehensive but nothing major. I'm actually a bit excited though I would be happier if Bella would be coming with me." I sighed again, a bit louder.

"Dude you are so whipped." Emmett crowed, chuckling.

Jasper and I looked at him like he was insane. "Have you looked in a mirror lately? If anyone's whipped it's you, Rose says jump you say how high. At least I would ask for Bella's reasoning for her request before jumping."

They both laughed at that before settling into easy conversation about college and our coming classes, what to expect and so forth. It was nice to hang out with my brother and best friend. Like me, they often hang with their girlfriends and while I miss Bella it is nice to have a female free day and just be guys.

**~*~OO~*~Next Day~*~OO~*~**

We woke up even earlier than we did yesterday, a disgusting four o'clock in the morning. It was still dark when I emerged from my tent dressed, eyes barely open as I approached the fire. I had only camouflage clothing with a matching hat and orange vest. Apparently we were to blend in with the woods yet needed to be seen to avoid being shot by other hunters in the area or our own party. It made no sense, to be hidden but seen at the same time but I just went with it. Dad handed me a cup of coffee and grunted in thanks, taking a big sip. Jasper was a little more awake and Emmett had already fallen back asleep, his head bent over the picnic table while he snored loudly.

We packed up the most important items, not wanting them stolen, and jumped into the cars with all our equipment. It was just after five when we drove off and back onto the highway. We drove about twenty minutes away before going down a dirt path and driving for another few minutes. We parked in front of a beaten foot path so it was safe to assume we would be walking from here on out. We all got out and started to gather our stuff, making sure everything was in their proper bags.

"Alright follow me." Royce said as he began to lead us to what was his usual hunting spot, a tree stand he and some bodies built a few years ago. It took us about thirty minutes to trek through the path until we came into a small clearing. I looked up and saw too large wooden boxes with glass-less windows that were situated in two trees, a path between them in the form of a wooden plank with a railing on both sides. There was a ladder going up one of the trees into the bottom that led to a door that I could see had a lock on it.

Charlie whistled and patted Royce on the back. "I'm impressed, I've never seen such a big tree stand, usually they fit 1 or 2 people."

"Ya and I had one like that originally but when there was a group of us hunting we felt we needed more room so we designed these; Took us forever to find the perfect spot and set of trees that could hold them."

Royce went up the first later, taking out a key with one hand and unlocking the pad lock and removing it and opening the door, making his way through. We followed him up, passing him some of the bags that made it difficult so we could get in. The box was completely empty except for two fold out chairs and I saw something similar across the small plank bridge except it also had a very small card table. We split up, Peter, Royce and my dad went into the other box for a while we were left with Charlie and Randal.

We had been sitting there for a good two hours, most of us alternating between staring endlessly out into the woods and quietly playing cards. I can tell you this, hunting required patience and _lots _of it. Charlie and Royce had been the only ones to not take their eyes away from the windows. Finally I saw Charlie gesture to us to come closer and we gathered around the window and looked down. A few yards away I could see a deer who was, by the look of things, eating and alone at that.

I saw Charlie begin to quietly set up his gun and get into position and I watched him closely, genuinely wanting to learn for both out of curiosity and because I wanted to impress my girlfriends father.

"Wait you're not actually going to shoot it are you?" Emmett whispered in a panic as Charlie took aim.

"You do realize we're hunting right? With guns? What did you expect us to do on this trip?" Charlie asked annoyed while I tried not to laugh.

"Yes…well…I don't know but you can't kill a doe, what if she has babies or something." He argued causing me and Jasper to lean on each other shaking silently with laughter. And he was ripping on me earlier for not being man enough to handle hunting? Hypocrite.

"By this time of the year any children she has birthed are old enough to survive on their own now will you please shut it."

"But can't we hunt something mean like a bear instead." Em continued to plead.

"Do you know how dangerous that is Emmett or how deep into the woods you would have to go?" When Em didn't answer Charlie nodded. "Exactly so be quiet so I shoot this thing like we're supposed to be doing." Charlie grumbled, setting up again and his finger going towards the trigger.

However, before he could pull the trigger Emmett leaned out the window and shouted, "RUN BAMBIE RUN!" startling the deer causing it take off like a bullet in the opposite direction. Jasper and I let loose after that, falling over and clutching our sides while we laughed hysterically, my brother was an idiot. It wasn't long before everyone was joining us while Charlie and Emmett began to argue, Charlie smacking Em over the head repeatedly.

It took another three hours before another creature came close enough to us to have another opportunity. Emmett was banned into a corner with his eye pod and was playing cards with Jasper and my dad, unaware of what was happening.

"Edward, come here." Charlie whispered to me. I silently made my way towards him and looked out the window and saw the buck. He had a deep brown coat of fur, muscular body and his massive horns looked sharp and dangerous while he slowly moved. "You want this one?" he asked and I looked at him shock.

"Wha…what?" I stuttered.

"I think you should give it a shot, excuse the pun." He chuckled and I grinned a bit.

"I don't know, I'll probably miss and you may not get another chance today." I muttered. Crap could I actually get the nerve to kill it? Part of me said it was no big deal and another argued it was still a living creature. An even greater part argued I could easily make a fool out of myself if I even tried, I'd probably end up wounding a tree if anything; a still target with nothing around it is one thing but a moving target surrounded by trees is a whole different story.

"You never know until you try, I have faith in you son." He smiled and nodded towards the window. I gulped but nodded and set up. My hand was shaking a bit and I felt Charlie's hand on my shoulder. "Take a deep breath…that's it. Just concentrate on your breathing and the buck's movement. Wait as long as you need and then press the trigger."

I did as he said, looking through the lens on my gun that was now trained on the buck below. It was two minutes later watching it that things seemed to line up and with one last deep breath I pressed the trigger, the gun shot ricocheting throughout the forest and startling everyone behind us. The buck fell to the ground and Charlie patted me on the back, looking at me with pride that I admit I liked. Maybe hunting wasn't so bad after all, not something I planned on doing regularly but maybe every few years.

"Great shot my boy, a clean kill." Charlie congratulated me.

Everyone came up behind me and looked below, commenting on the fine shot as well, well everyone but Emmett. "Ed man how could you?" He said shocked.

"It was a buck Em, I thought you just didn't want us killing does?" I said confused as we made our way towards the ladder.

"Dude you killed Bambie's dad, that's just as bad." He grumbled and I couldn't help but laugh.

When made it to the forest floor we approached the deceased animal slowly, just in case it was alive and we were mistaken but that wasn't necessary. I was in a bit of a shock for second while I looked at its face and won't deny a moment of guilt. I hope he didn't suffer.

"He didn't suffer, looks like an instant death." Charlie said, almost as if he could read my mind; I guess my emotions were showing on my face more than I realised.

"Good."

After we loaded the buck onto this thick plastic transport sheet, securing it with rope, we began to take it back to the vehicles that were a mile away. Even with nine of us it was difficult as the bucks was beyond heavy, heavier than it looks anyway. I sighed in relief when the Mr. Hale's truck and Emmett's jeep came into view. It was a struggle but we were able to lift the buck into the truck bed. We piled into the various vehicles, the jeep destined for the camp ground and the truck a small business not far from here that would take the buck and 'process' it for us for a fee; I'm glad I didn't have to participate in _that _aspect of the hunting experience. While I normally would have gone in the Jeep with Jasper and my brother Charlie asked me to join him, my dad and Mr. Hale in the truck.

We drove for about twenty minutes when we came to a two story building that was of a decent size that seemed to have a storage area attached. We were not the only truck in the parking lot so I guessed they either belonged to the employees and maybe some lucky hunters. My dad and I stayed with the truck while Charlie and Mr. Hale went inside I guess to get some help and discuss what they wanted done; I for one had no clue I just shot it.

They came back a few minutes later two other guys in toe who were both wearing dark green t-shirts with name tags; John and Chris. One looked to be about 35-40 while the other was in his mid-twenties. They had what looked like a very large cart with them that correctly guessed would be used to cart the dead buck in.

"I hear we have a first timer." The guy named Chris said cheerfully as he opened up the back of the truck.

"Yes Edward here." Charlie said, clapping me on the back causing me to lurch forward a bit. They got the buck onto the cart while Chris and John looked him over.

"Well for your first time I am most definitely impressed, you're a natural." John said, giving me a nod. They didn't say anything else as they started rolling the cart to the side of the building and I followed behind with the others. We were led into a very chilly room that I guess was sort of like a morgue for animals or something and I'll admit to being freaked out a bit. They began to weigh and measure the animal, making notes on some form in a clip board. Charlie talked with them and mentioned terms I had no idea what they meant.

"So what would you like us to do with this fella." Chris asked, looking directly at me.

"Um…" I had no clue. "I guess whatever Charlie thinks we should do?" I said meekly, though it came out like a question. Well so much for me being this impressive male hunter.

Charlie grinned and nodded. "Are you sure Edward, technically its your kill."

"Go right ahead and do and keep whatever it you want." I said eagerly, I had no use for the thing and I doubt a deer head would look good in my new apartment near Dartmouth.

He laughed. "Well alright then, thanks." He started talking with the guy and I got the impression that the buck would be sent to the taxidermist and then would be set up in their Forks store as decoration.

We were there for a while longer as Charlie signed some forms and made some payments before we were on our way. Apparently they would just ship Charlie the final product.

We made it back to the campsite not long after and I saw Emmett and Jasper playing cards on the picnic table, laughing and shouting. The others were walking around doing something whether it be wood collection or food prep. I jumped out of the truck and joined the boys at the table and saw they were playing snap. While they finished their game I filled them in on what happened when we separated. I joined in when they finished though we switched to poker and played that for about an hour before Charlie interrupted.

"Edward, could you help me collect some more wood for the fire?" Charlie asked, gesturing his head towards the woods path.

"Sure." I got up and followed him. We walked for a few meters into the woods before we started to gather fallen branches, piling them into our arms. He kept glancing at me and mumbling under his breath so I had a feeling he wanted to talk about something. He kept me waiting in suspense for a while longer before he spoke.

"So, are you and Bella doing alright?" He asked awkwardly.

"Um yes sir." I mumbled, nervous. He didn't have his gun with him so I didn't think he was about to shoot me but his asking questions out my relationship with his daughter was not a common occurrence. Other than that night at Christmas months ago when he wanted to know my intentions with his daughter he's never openly talked about it with me. I figured in his mind the less he knew the better. I panicked a bit once again that he was going to _the talk _with me, telling me not to touch his daughter but I tried to beat that panic down.

He didn't speak again for a bit, seeming to gather his thoughts I guess. Either that or he's scouting the area for a good place to bury me. "Okay I'm just going to cut right to the chase. Do you love my daughter?" He said bluntly, looking me straight in the eye.

"Yes." I said without hesitation, refusing to look away.

"You know long distance relationships can be difficult."

"We know." I affirmed, wondering where he was going with this.

He nodded and paused for a moment. "Edward I like you, I honestly do but my little girl will always be my main priority. Now I want your assurance that you're going to do right by her. I understand there are temptations that a new place and school will offer and I need to know Bella won't be calling her mother up crying with a broken heart because you couldn't be faithful during your separation." I opened my mouth to say that wouldn't happen but he held his hand to stop me. "I'm not saying you will do anything but I need to hear it. While you'll never find anyone better than my girl and you would an absolute moron to leave her, if you do decide you want to pursue someone else, give her the respect and end it first. I rather not hurt you and I don't think Carlisle would go fishing with me anymore if I did. Do I make myself clear?"

"I understand but I need you to know that there will never be anyone else. Bella's it for me sir and I would never disrespect her like that. _Ever._"

He observed me for a moment before nodding. "Alright then I'm glad to hear that." And just like that it was over and we continued to pick up wood. Our arms were full to the brim when we made it back and dumped it into the pile. While Charlie began to re-build the fire I walked over to the water pump several meters away so I could wash the dirt and bark off my hands.

I had just finished getting them clean when I heard a soft voice. "Hi."

I looked behind me and saw a girl who looked to be about six or seven with dark brown hair and hazel eyes; she kinda looked like a mini-Bella. She was dressed in a pink and yellow sun dress with flip flops on her feet while her arms swung at her sides. "Hello." I said back. I looked around for her parents, guessing were in one of the campsites nearby.

She just stared at me for a moment, making me shift uncomfortably under her stare, before she looked down and blushed; definitely a mini-Bella. "You're handsome, like a prince." She whispered.

I grinned at her and lowered myself so I was sitting on the heels of my feet and face to face with her. "Why thank you, you look just like a princess." I said sweetly. I didn't have much experience with children so I hopped I was saying the right things. The last thing I needed was a child crying hysterically and having her parents descend upon me, accusing me of harming their little girl.

She gave me a blinding smile and giggled. "Daddy says I am a princess."

"Well he must be right then, someone as pretty as you has to be a princess." She blushed and smiled again. "What's your name?"

"Samantha. What's yours?"

"Edward."

She clapped her hands and hopped on the spot, now channelling Alice's spirit. "In my books the prince name is Edward!" She said excitedly. "Are you going to be my prince? Daddy says I can't have a prince until I'm very old but I want one now." She huffed and stomped her foot, causing me to laugh. "Maybe you could make daddy to let you be my prince!" Okay not touching that one, I don't need an angry father after me, I already had to deal with Bella's.

"I'm afraid I already have a princess Samantha. If I didn't I would have loved to be your prince." I hope she lets it go.

"Really? Where is she?" She looked around, looking for my princess.

"She's at home with her mother the queen right now."

"Oh." She frowned before smiling again. "What's her name? What does she look like? I bet she's pretty."

I nodded and reached into my back pocket and pulled out my wallet, pulling out a photo of Bella and me. "Her name is Bella and yes she's very pretty."

She took my photo and looked at it for a second. "Wow, she's bootiful." I smiled, guessing she was trying to say beautiful. "Her hair's like mine!" Her eyes sparkled then.

Before I could respond I heard a woman calling her name, walking towards us. "Samantha, there you are young lady. I told you not to walk off." She said sternly. Samantha looked down and toed the dirt with her foot.

"Sorry mommy." She said quietly before smiling. "But mommy, I found a prince. Isn't he handsome" She grabbed my hand and pulled me forward. I resisted the urge to blush at the girls words to her mom. Jeez I'm glad Emmett isn't here to see this.

Deciding to continue playing along I held out my hand. "Prince Edward madam." Her mother grinned and shook it.

"Mary-Ann you're majesty."

"And look, he even has a princess! Isn't she pretty mommy! We have the same hair and her name is Bella." Samantha said quickly, thrusting my photo into her mother's hand. He mom looked at it and then her daughter fondly before handing it back to me.

"She is very pretty but it's almost dinner time now so say good bye to the nice prince." Her mom said.

"Okay, good bye prince Edward." She said sweetly, waving.

"Good bye princess Samantha." I laughed as they walked back up the road, the opposite way of my campsite. I walked back and saw my dad looking at me curiously.

"Who was that girl?" He asked.

"Princess Samantha." I smiled and chuckled though he just looked confused. I explained what happened and he smirked, looking behind me. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Charlie chuckling a far away look in his eyes.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Bella used to be the same way though she fashioned herself after Belle from Beauty and the Beast. She used to walk around in a princess costume and make me play the prince with tea parties and all." I smiled at the thought of little Bella. "Now if it isn't too much trouble your majesty," I groaned while dad smirked, "could you please get the hot dogs out of the cooler."

I did he said and retrieved the hot dogs at the same time I saw Emmett bringing out the buns from the car. The night was a quiet one of good food, laughing, talking about the hunting trip and card games. Our dads even let Jazz, Em and I have a beer but only one and with the promise not to tell our mothers. We agreed, after-all what happens at the campsite stays at the campsite.

We woke up Sunday morning to the sound of rain hitting our tent and I groaned, knowing it was going to suck packing everything away in this weather. Things like clothes and so forth went into the jeep while camping gear and anything else that could afford to be wet went into the back of the truck. It wasn't pouring but as it took us a good hour to get everything packed away and the area properly cleaned we were all soaked by the time we piled into the cars. Given the weather we had decided to just pick up something for breakfast along the way, most likely McDonalds.

As we pulled away and made our way back home there were two things I was looking forward too. A hot shower and seeing my girl later this afternoon. While there was this voice in the back of mind reminding me that within a week me and her would be separated I ignored it and concentrated on the moment. This boys weekend was great but I would see my girl soon and with that thought alone I smiled all the way home.

**BPOV **

**~*~OO~*~(Friday, August 19)~*~OO~*~**

I woke up far too early than is needed on a Friday morning in August but I knew I couldn't go back to sleep or my mom would drag me out. As I spun my feet over the side of my bed I could at least be comforted by the fact that poor Edward had to get up much earlier than me for them to leave this morning so really I shouldn't complain. Still, when my dad mentioned that the 'men' were going hunting I had to admit I was a little affronted and told him he was being a chauvinist. Seriously, unlike Edward and Emmett I have shot a gun before yet surprise I'm a woman! I didn't particularly care for it but I could do it. Jasper has handled a gun before since like Charlie his dad like to hunt but he admitted it's been years. It didn't change anything and this hunting trip was to be a male only event.

While the boys would be camping today and hunting tomorrow, coming back on Sunday, us girls would be spending the weekend in Seattle getting pampered and doing other activities. While I would miss him I was looking forward to spending some quality time with Alice, Rose and even the female parental units accompanying us. This would be our last big trip before we all left next week to our respective colleges. I cannot deny this weekend, for that very reason, was going to be bitter sweet.

I hopped into the shower and did my usual bathroom routine, straightening my hair and applying a small layer of mascara but not much else. I packed my bags the night before but double checked them to make sure everything was there, not that I was bringing much anyway. I checked them once more before shutting off my light and heading down-stairs. Mom was munching on some toast with a bowel of fruit near-by and I decided to follow suit.

"Everyone will be here in twenty-minutes so eat quickly Bella." Mom said, biting a piece of fruit and reading some documents that looked work related.

"That's fine." I answered, getting everything ready. By the time I sat down at the table mom was done and after putting her dishes away she grabbed her papers and headed to the office upstairs dad and her shared.

I finished in record time and went into the living room, switching the TV on and put on the discovery channel as nothing else, nothing good anyway, was one this time of the day. I was watching little baby turtles being picked off one by one by birds as they tried to reach the ocean, with me cheering on the cute little things to move faster, when I heard the door bell ring multiple times.

Definitely Alice.

I turned off the TV and made it to the door before mom though she was on her way down the stairs.

"Good morning!" Alice said cheerfully when I opened the door. "You guys ready to go? Everyone arrived at the same time as us."

"Yup just give us a second." I left the door open while I retrieved my bag from by the stairs. Mom double checked everything was shut off and turned on the alarm before locking up behind us. Alice, Rosalie and I were taking Alice's car while our moms were going to take Esme's car. After everything was packed away we drove off, us girls following the other car. When we made it to the ferry we got out and stretched a bit, leaning over and looking out into the water. It was a cloudy but warm day, better than warm with rain.

When we made it to Seattle Alice paid close attention not to lose our moms as they had the directions to the hotel. Finally we arrived and allowed some of the hotel staff to help us unload our stuff, or more like help Alice unload her stuff as she had more than three of combined. We were staying at the Four Seasons tonight and tomorrow, checking out on Sunday morning. The place was gorgeous with a modern earthy design and warm colours. On the bottom floor there is a restaurant, exercise center and outside there's pool that overlooks the Pacific ocean; I can't wait to go swimming.

We checked into our hotel, us three girls sharing a room that had two queens. As Alice and I were both smaller than Rose we agreed to share one bed allowing Rose to have the other to herself. I wasn't sure how our moms were choosing their sleeping arrangements but I would guess it would be similar, though with two rooms.

We were on the sixth floor, our rooms on the same hall but not side by side. The rooms had a nice view of the ocean through the window with cream walls and crisp white bedding and tan carpeting. A comfy chair and desk along with a TV and mini-fridge sat in the room. While I merely dumped my bag into a corner Alice and Rose went straight to the closet to hang a few items. I flopped down onto the bed and watched them move around the room as they set up what they brought, much more than me by the way, around the room in their proper place.

"You guys do know we're here for two nights, not two weeks right." I said lazily, waiting for them to be done.

Alice rolled her eyes. "There is nothing wrong with having your items in a particular spot, making it not only organized and more comfortable but easy to find."

I giggled. "I know where all my stuff is, it's in my bag. All in one spot rather than spread across the room and bathroom. I think my system is a bit more efficient."

"No you're just lazy." Rosalie stated, not even glancing at me while she put a skirt on a hanger.

"To each her own." I shrugged and continued to relax until my phone rang. I glanced at the screen and saw MOM flash on the screen. "Hey mom."

"_Are you girls settled in enough to go out for lunch?" _

"Alice, Rose, you ready to go for lunch?" I asked, covering the mouth piece on my cell.

Rose poked her head out of the bathroom and nodded. "Ya we can go."

"Okay mom we'll meet you in a few minutes."

"_Alright, see you girls soon." _She hung up then and I threw my phone back into my purse. We quickly got ready, which for me was running a brush through my hair, and after making sure we had our room keys we left the room just in time to see our moms walking down the hall.

We drove to a nearby restaurant, nothing fancy but also not a Burger King. When we were seated with our food in front of us Esme spoke.

"So does everyone want to go shopping after we eat?"

"Yes! We need to go dress shopping for tomorrow night." Alice said happily. "Which would be much easier if you told us _exactly _what we're doing."

Our moms grinned and shook their head. "Our lips are sealed. Something nice or cute will be fine, no need for full on gown and that is all you're getting." Sasha, rose's mom answered.

"Besides, I though you packed a dress honey." Her mom said, raising an eyebrow.

"You can never have too many dresses and I just packed some old thing, I can do better I know I can." She stated.

We dropped the topic for the moment and just went back to talking about what stores we wanted to go to and anything else that came to mind. We paid and decided to come back for the cars and spent the afternoon window shopping in the area. Sometimes we were together as a whole group and other times we were in smaller pairs. With my mom I bought a few things for my dorm that would be both functional and nice looking like a cute desk lamp and so forth. With Alice and Rose we hit a cute dress store and each found something to wear tomorrow night and later I also bought a few pairs of jeans and some shirts. Compared to the others I didn't buy much but I was happy with my purchases and my feet were killing me by the time 4:00 came about.

"How about we head back to the hotel to hang out for a while before getting ready for dinner? We made reservations for the Space Needle so where something nice."

We stuffed the trunks and Alice's back seat with bags and headed off back to the hotel. We were quite the sight, the eight of us walking through the foyer with bags in our hands while laughing and talking. We decided to go for a quick swim, only for an half an hour or so, before getting ready for dinner. The water felt great and the air was warm, if not sunny. The view was great from the pool and the water felt great. We fooled around for while, going back and forth between laugh and dunking one another and floating on the surface of the water calmly.

However, much to soon we had to get out and get ready as each of us had to shower quickly once again to get the chlorine smell off. We left the hotel at six to make our 6:30 reservation and we did with a minute to spare. The rest of the night was great, especially the space needle as it was my first time inside of it. The view was fantastic and while expensive the food was great. After our desert Rose, Alice and I went out onto the observation deck while our moms chatted over a glass of wine.

It was darker than it should be at this time of night but that was because of the clouds. I leaned against the metal barrier and glanced out at the city, admiring its beauty as the city began to light up, one building at a time.

"I've always loved it up here, I wish we came more often." Alice murmured beside me, copying my position. I hummed in agreement and saw out of the corner of my eye Rose join us. We were silent for a while, just looking out into concrete jungle in front of us while mostly couples and small groups like ours walked around and talked.

"You nervous for next week Bells?" Alice asked, not taking her eyes of the sight ahead of her.

"I guess so but I'm also excited about checking out my new school."

"And Edward's leaving?" Rose asked.

"I hate it." I said simply, resisting the tears that wanted to flow at the thought of our separation.

Rose nodded and wrapped an arm around my waist and Alice followed her on my other side. "You'll be fine." Rose stated, no doubt in her voice.

"Ya, you two are strong. It sucks but you to will be okay in the end." Alice whispered.

"Thank you." I said quietly, a single tear escaping.

"I'm gonna miss you guys." Alice voice cracked and I immediately pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm gonna miss you too powerpuff." Tears escaped both my eyes this time. I heard a small sniffle behind me, almost silent and I glanced at Rose wipe a tear away before we could see. "Rosalie Lillian Hale shedding a tear in a heartfelt girl moment? Contact the media!" I joked and Alice chuckled along side me. Rose had a great heart but she hated showing too much emotion unless it was with Emmett.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said definitely, looking away but I saw a smile tug at her lips.

"Uh huh." I said, un-believing but Alice and I dropped it and opted to go onto a light conversation surrounding what the boys may be doing right now, coming up with ridiculous possibilities. Rose's imagery was the best when she guessed that Emmett was screaming like a girl in a tree trying to get away from a rogue bunny. I couldn't stop laughing picturing it and like that the sad climate lifted for now, put back into the back of our minds to revisit another day.

**~*~OO~*~Saturday~*~OO~*~**

We woke up around 8:30 or so the next morning and took times having quick showers. We were meeting our moms for breakfast at 9:30 and then we had spa appointments in the hotel for eleven. I had never been to a spa, not really. I had gotten my nails and hair done, like at prom, but that was the extent of it. Today we were going for the full on experience with a full body massage, facial, expensive organic food and a pedicure. I was promised it was going to be heavenly so I was holding them to that.

Breakfast was nice as we went to the restaurant like most of the hotel visitors. We were discussing our day of relaxation and trying to get our parents to spill on the show we were seeing.

"C'mon mom, just a hint? How are we supposed to dress appropriately if we don't know what we're seeing?" Alice begged, batting her eyes.

"Alice you bought a dress yesterday for tonight, you already have your outfit picked."

"Well I had to guess when I bought it. What if its too fancy or not fancy enough. You need to tell us these things mom."

"Just wear that dress you bought, its fine. Besides, you won't have time to shop for a new dress anyway." Alice huffed in her seat and stabbed her French toast with more force than necessary.

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and leaned in. "You can make anything look a million dollar Alice so don't sweat it."

She nodded thoughtfully. "True." I laughed and shook my head and finished my blueberry pancakes. We hung out in our rooms relaxing for about a half hour, watching some TV and letting our stomachs settle before heading downstairs to the spa.

The place was decorated much like the rest of the hotel, warm earth tones and dark stones. Mom informed them of our reservation and we were each given a clipboard that had some sheets on it and a pen before being led into a room with comfortable couches and chairs. We had to fill out our names, any physical or medical concerns they should be aware of as well as allergies and if during our massages there was a particular area we wanted worked. We also chose what meal we wanted for lunch from a check list. It was all simple and only took us a few minutes to fill out before they collected them.

We were then led into a change room where we were given a locker key. Inside our lockers was a plush white robe and pale purple crocs. I changed into the given outfit and place my bag and clothes into the locker. Everyone changed rather quickly and a few minutes later several women came in, each with the same shirt that indicated they were employees.

"Bella?" One of the women called out and I stood up. She was extremely tall with dark brown hair that was almost black that she had pulled into a ponytail. She looked to be thirty and had a very friendly smile on her face. She shook my hand and began leading me through the door. "Hello Bella, I'm Siobhan (pronounced shuh-VAHN) and I'll be your RMT today." My eyebrows rose at the unique name and she wryly smirked when she saw my face. "My parents immigrated here from Ireland just before I was born, it's a rather common name there. Not terribly popular in the US but what can ya do." She shrugged.

Behind me I heard my group talking with their own girls and we were led down a long hallway to different rooms. There was light piano music playing in the back ground and there was little light, making it relaxing. The walls were a crème and it was clear they had some form of air conditioning on. There was a massage stable and a countertop with a sink, oils beside that.

"So I'm going to leave you for a few minutes, I'll just be right out the door. Hang your robe up on this hook behind the door and then lie down on your stomach with the sheet covering however much you want to cover." I nodded and she left. It was weird being naked knowing someone was about to come in but I got under the sheet quickly and a few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

Siobhan was very relaxing, having me smell several different oil possibilities and I finally chose a tangy smelling one I liked. The massage was fantastic and I almost fell asleep a few times in that hour, waking up only really when I had to flip over. When it was finished she left the room again so I could get my robe back on though I was definitely slower than before just because I felt so relaxed. When I exited the room and handed me a class of cucumber water and led me to a relaxing wait room so I could wait for the others.

They trickled in one by one, each looking as relaxed as me and each holding their own glass of water. "Oh my god, I have never felt so good." Alice moaned, leaning back against her own lounge chair.

"I know, thank you for convincing me to do this." I said back, not opening my eyes.

"I feel like jello, very relaxed jello." Esme stated and we all giggled.

We talked for a while as we waited for someone to retrieve us again which took about ten minutes; I guess they have to set things up and move people around. When we were called we were told we could do this in pairs so I went with my mom so we could get in some mother daughter time even though we didn't get to speak much during the actual facial. The goop felt weird and cold when the girl applied it and eventually I felt it begin to tingle. However, I couldn't argue with results as my skin felt as smooth as a babies bottom after and I couldn't stop touching my cheek. I saw Alice and her mom in the hall and we giggled as we both petted our own faces.

"Bella touch my face." She grabbed my hand and rubbed it on her cheek. I didn't even need to do the same, she just reached out and ran her hand across mine. "Can we purchase that stuff." She asked, looking around for some sort of store to appear out of no where.

"How are we feeling ladies." Siobhan asked, coming out of no where.

"Amazing!" Alice gushed.

"Well that's good, that means we're doing our jobs. If you follow me we'll get you guys some lunch, your friends should be joining you shortly."

We were led into a simple room with small class tables and wicker chairs, with four chairs to a table. Once we were seated were served a delicious lunch at around 1:30 that consisted of different salads, depending what we ordered with mine having some grilled lemon chicken, and different flavoured waters. There were other women in the room and we ended up chatting with them and laughing, talking about ourselves. There were a few girls our age and I spent twenty minutes talking too two friends, Juliana and Inne, about schools, as both of them were actually headed to Canada to the University of Toronto. They were excited to go to another country and were telling me of all these facts they had read about for the move.

A little while later I said good bye as we moved into another room and settled into the massage chairs so we could get our pedicures. I was still relaxed from my earlier massage and this chair just made it worse, or better depending on how you look at it. I chose a sky blue for my toes with a pretty black design on the big toes; it would go with my dress even though you wouldn't see it with my shoes but it was still pretty.

After everything was done and we changed, tipping our girls appropriately and hugging goodbye we left the spa around three. Since we had time to kill before we had to get ready for our dinner and then show we decided to just walk around in the nearby markets and parks. We took lots of pictures as Alice was already in the process of creating scrapbooks of this summer for all of us to take with us when we leave for school.

When I got back I didn't bother washing my hair as I did it yesterday evening, though Rosalie and Alice did, though I did wash my face. Since we didn't have much time I actually did my own hair and makeup though Rosalie and Alice were giving me tips and instructions while I was doing it. The room was kind of chaotic, well their stuff was as mine was conveniently placed in the same place once I was done with something while they had make-up, clothing and hair products all over the place. I told them my system was better.

I was wearing a deep blue, short sleeved dress with a skinny black belt just under my chest with the skirt that came down to my knees with matching blue heels. I hair was pulled back into a sleek and stylish ponytail and I had a light coding of make-up on. Rosalie was dressed in a dark purple dress that clung to every curve of her body that had one shoulder strap, ruffles going down the side and came down to mid-thigh with white pumps; her golden hair was curled and pinned back in certain areas allowing most of it running down her back. Alice's dress was a bit shorter but cute; it was strapless with the top part being black before becoming a light greenish colour with a floral like design which she paired with stylish black heels. She had been growing out her hair for the last few months and while it was not quite at her shoulders just yet it still framed her face beautifully, only needing a little product.

When we met our moms in the hall there was a bunch of gushing and compliments and unsurprisingly our mothers were just as gorgeous. Rosalie's mom Sasha also wore a purple one shoulder dress, though hers was longer and of a different shade with matching peep-toe heels. Alice's mom Cynthia was wearing a yellow dress with dark grey accents that had a large black belt coming around the middle with tan and black pumps to match. Charlotte, Jasper's mom, went with the classic little black dress and navy heels. Esme looked great in a form fitting white dress that had short sleeved shoulders of different widths and dramatic red heels. My mom had on a dress I got her last year for her birthday which was a fire-engine red with a small black belt with the fabric draping uniquely around her shoulders along with some simple strappy gold heels.

In the end we were a sexy and confident looking group of women, ready for our night on the town.

We bundled into the elevator, making it quite snug as there were eight of us, and made our way down to the lobby. Esme had called down a few minutes before and asked for our cars to be brought to the front for us. We definitely turned some heads as our large group walked through the lobby towards the entrance. We thanked the valets nicely, one looking to be only a bit older than us and sending me a wink but I just smiled politely and got in the car. We followed the other car to the theater as I still didn't even know what we were seeing nor which theatre we were going to so I had no choice.

Alice let out a squeal when we pulled into the parking lot and looked up at the giant sign of the four men facing towards the stop light. We were seeing _Jersey Boys. _

Alice jumped out of the car as soon as I turned the engine off and jumped on the spot for a second. "Oh my god, I've wanted to see this for ever!"

"Well then I take it you're happy." Cynthia asked, smiling indulgently at her hyper daughter. All of us nodded, answering her question, before making our way towards the entrance.

"C'mon I want to take a picture of us!" Alice said, dragging Rose and I towards the large light up photo for the show. We posed first smiling facing the camera with the picture in the background. After we copied the pose of the four men, one hand outstretched above and in front of us, the other behind; the light put us in shadow and all of us agreed we liked them as we scrolled quickly through Alice's digital Camera. We asked someone to take a picture of all of us and then we finally made our way in.

It was a large mixture of people, men, women, old and young and each dressed for the night. The theatre doors wasn't going to open for another ten minutes but we got some drinks from the bar, our mothers wine and us girls soda. We talked among ourselves or politely said hello to a few other people as they passed. Soon there was the announcement that we could find our seats and we slowly made our way in.

We were seated in the center of the room and I had to admit they were great seats. Soon the lights dimmed, the room quieted and the show began. I loved every second of it and a lot of the time I wanted to jump of and sing along, luckily I restrained myself though I had to restrain Alice once or twice. A few times I felt Rosalie shaking in silent beside me and when I whispered asking what was so funny she would just shake her head. The singing was great, the plot fun and the characters likable. It was a great play and I was sad to see it end. During the intermission we took more photos around the theatre and visited the gift shop. It was there three brothers, two of them twins, came up to us and tried to ask us out. I blushed and while I had no temptation to take them up on their offer it was flattering, Alice grinned but more in an indulgent way while Rosalie bluntly said no and that all three of us were taken. They left quickly after that.

When it finished we joined in with everyone else with a huge round of applause that went on so long, because of all the rounds of people bowing, that my hands were numb by the end. We didn't linger for long and Alice and I walked out, our arms linked while we sang some of our favourites; we invited Rosalie to join in our little sing along but she declined.

While our moms were heading back for the hotel the three of us were hungry and decided to hit McDonalds first. It was rather comical to see the three of us dressed up in McDonalds at 11:30 at night. There were only four other people there and I'll admit they looked a little sketchy but we ignored them and their stares. We each ordered Big Macs with large cokes and I practically drooled as it had been months since I have been here. I may not eat it often, mostly for health reasons, but I do love myself a nice Big Mac.

While I was taking a giant bite of my Big Mac Rosalie suddenly spoke. "You know for much of the play I kept picturing the people from the Jersey Shore up there singing in all their tanned glory." I choked on my food while Alice started giggling.

"Oh my god that would have been hilarious! Way to ruin the play, now all I can picture is _Snookie _or _The_ _Situation_ up there singing December of 1963!" Alice said and for a moment we just looked at each other before belting out the lyrics.

_Oh, what a night._

_Late December back in '63._

_What a very special time for me,_

_'Cause I remember what a night._

_Oh, what a night._

_You know, I didn't even know her name,_

_But I was never gonna be the same._

_What a lady. What a night._

We couldn't finish because we broke out into giggles with Rosalie joining. I kept picturing _The Situation _up on stage without a shirt pointing to his abs as he sang. Yes, I know who these people are, the shows a guilty pleasure of mine. All of us then just started quoting some of the dialogue we remembered or songs but doing so in the Jersey Shore accent.

We didn't leave until after 12:30 and it seemed our greesy sugary food only kept us up long enough for us to get through our hotel rooms, strip off the makeup and clothing and then crash out on the bed. That didn't stop our collective groans when our moms called our room at eight again so we could pack our things, have breakfast, check out and head home.

"Oh god I look like a racoon!" Alice shrieked from the bathroom, walking out to show us the mascara smudged all under her eyes.

"Didn't you remove your makeup last night." I yawned widely, checking my own face and grinned when I saw I was clear and free of smudges.

"I did, at least I thought I got it all. I was a bit tired, cut a girl some slack." She grumbled. I laughed and gave her a one armed hug before retreating back into the room.

I packed quickly, anxious to get home. This weekend was great and I wouldn't change a thing. I was going to miss not just Edward but Alice to and it was great to spend time with her, my mom, Esme and Rosalie as it would be months soon before I saw them again. Yet despite looking back on this weekend with fondness I couldn't wait to get home to Edward and have him hold me.

We didn't have much time left and I didn't want to miss another moment.

**~*~OO~*~(A week later, August 26)~*~OO~*~**

I stood there watching as Esme hugged her youngest son tightly, whispering into his ear as he nodded. Jasper and Alice were near-by talking to each other as were my parents, Carlisle and Emmett. I, however, couldn't take my eyes off the two people in front of me, well in reality the one person. Edward, my love, was leaving soon with his dad to drive across the country to the tiny apartment they found weeks ago near his campus. They thought about flying but Edward wanted his car to use around town so they were leaving a few days earlier than they normally would have to make it there in time to settle in before classes started; Like Alice and Jasper, I wouldn't be leaving for another few days. Today would be the last time I saw Edward for over two months, until we came home for thanksgiving, and as I watched him intently I felt my heart breaking a tiny bit every minute.

I was willing myself not to cry but it was getting really hard to hold the water works back. I did smile though when he and Jasper hugged and Jasper made some comment about trying not to become an Ivy League elitist jerk. It would never happen, he has to many people in his life to become that but it was still funny picturing Edward in a sweater vest, smoking a pipe talking about how great he is…or whatever people like that talk about.

He made his rounds, hugging and talking to everyone including my parents until it was my turn. I would guess his face matched mine judging by the pain, sadness and longing I saw there.

He took my hand and gave me a small smile. "Guys we'll be back in a few minutes." He said, not looking at anyone as he pulled me to the side of the house and out of everyone's sight. As soon as I knew no one could see me the tears starting falling and he pulled me into his chest, hugging me tightly while he rocked us back and forth.

"I'm sorry." I sobbed into his neck, apologizing for losing it like this.

"Shhh there's nothing to apologize for love, I feel it too." He murmured with emotion.

"I don't want you to go." I whispered, clutching him closer.

"Either do I."

Nothing was said for a few minutes while he just held me, our time counting down quickly. He pulled away and cupped my face with his hands, wiping away some of the tears with his thumbs, before he leaned in and kissed me gently. I deepened the kiss and wound my hands around his shoulders and into his hair, throwing all my love and frustration into it and I could feel his as well.

"I love you."

He gave me a sad smile. "And I love you Bella, _so _much. We'll get through this and before you know it you'll be in my arms again."

"Thanksgiving, that's three months away." I know I was whining a bit but three months was way too long away from him.

"I know this sucks but we can text, call, e-mail and skype every day, all three at the same time if you want!" I giggled a bit at that and he gave me a tender smile. I loved how he was trying to make me feel better even though I knew this was hurting him as well. I loved him so much and this was going to suck but I would have to suck it up for a few more minutes and be strong for him. I didn't want him leaving with my tear stained face as the last thing he sees of me for the next three months.

I thought of how he made love to me our meadow for the first time only yesterday. It wasn't planned but the weather was nice, sun with periods of cloud cover so we decided to have a picnic alone, enjoying our last day together. Before I knew it our clothes were off as we expressed our love physically. There in the place where he came to my aid, where we said I love you for the first time and discovered our impending separation though with whispers of love and commitment, we became one once again. It was beautiful and perfect. That memory, so fresh in my mind, gave me the strength to get myself together.

"You're right, I hate it but we can still talk and nothing will change how I feel. We'll get through this." I murmured, repeating his words from earlier while he smiled. "Though our cell phone bills are going to suck you know that right." He laughed and nodded.

"Completely worth it though." He kissed me again before pulling away and taking my hand. "We should go back, I can't keep my dad waiting for long." He said sadly and I nodded. We walked back around the house and saw everyone gathered talking still though they seemed to have stopped their conversation when we came back, opting to stare at us with sad smiles.

"You ready to go son." Carlisle asked, his eyes gentle.

Edward sighed. "Not really but I don't really have much of a choice."

Everyone said one last good bye and I walked with Edward to the passenger seat, as he was letting his dad drive for the first half. He opened the door but before getting in he turned one last time and pulled me into his arms, giving me a deep kiss and not caring who saw it. I clung to him, fighting back tears and concentrated solely on the feel of him, memorizing it. When he pulled away I saw a single tear leave his eye and I almost lost it but I needed to be strong for him now.

"I love you and I'll call you along the way and when I arrive." He said against my lips.

"I love you too, now go show those Ivy leaguers what my man can do."

He smiled and kissed me one last time before letting go, though I could tell it was a struggle for him to do so. I backed away, my arms going around my middle as I physically tried to keep myself together. He got in and shut the door, the sound unusually loud in my mind. They slowly pulled out of the driveway and we all waved as they waved back through the windshield. They drove down the street and I watched until I couldn't see the car anymore.

He was gone.

"C'mon bells, let's go to your room." Alice said gently, looking at me with a sad smile. I realized then I started crying again, silent tears running down my face. I was about to lose it and Alice knew it. I nodded and followed her into my house, not ready to look at the others just yet. As soon as she shut the door to my room behind us I broke down sobbing while she held me. She didn't say anything, just led me to the bed and allowed me to squeeze the life out of her and ruin her shirt.

I don't know how long I cried but eventually I got most of it out, though I knew I would most likely cry when I went to bed tonight…and probably randomly for a few more days. I took a few deep breaths and released my best friend who already had a box of tissues in her hand. I gave her a watery smile and took a few, blowing my nose and wiping my face. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it Bella, I miss him too. You'll be together before you know it. However, now you have to make two very important decisions." She said seriously and I eyed her cautiously.

"O-kay...and those decisions are?"

"Alright, now this is serious Bella so pay attention. Do we have the Ben and Jerry's _New York Super Fudge Chunk _first or the _Peanut Butter Tracks_." I stared at her as she looked at me with a straight face before I laughed lightly. God I loved Alice.

"You're right, very serious decision indeed. I think _Fudge Chunk_ is what I need tonight." She smiled and nodded.

"Excellent choice."

"So what's the second decision that needs to be made?"

She moved to her bag and pulled out DVDs, turning to face me holding them in her hand. "Alright we can go with romantic comedy or blood and gore." None of those sounded very appealing. Romantic comedy because I just wasn't in the mood to watch any cutesy love stories at this very moment but I didn't want to eat ice cream while watching something gross.

"Can I get comedy and gore in one package? Particularly something mind numbing?" I asked timidly and she smiled widely, pulling out _Shawn of the Dead_, a favourite of ours. I jumped up and hugged her.

"You're the best Alice." I whispered.

"I know. Now I will go get the ice cream from your freezer from where I stashed it earlier and you set up the movie alright?" I nodded and she turned to leave.

"Oh Alice!" She turned and gave me a smile. "Thank you, I don't think I could have gotten through this without you." I said honestly.

"Any time bestie." She left the room and I got to work on getting the DVD ready on my small TV. When that was done she came back, cartoon of ice cream in one hand and two spoons in another. I settled onto the bed with my best friend by my side, the chocolatey comfort between us, laughed at the zombies and waited for my love to call me.

I would be okay. We would be okay.

**Alrighty, I hope people enjoyed that and whether you did or not PLEASE review. I got so few last time *pouts* anything I can do to entice people? Perhaps a trip to the spa with Bella and the gang? Anyway, I know they are seperated but just trust me, I have a plan and they will get their HEA :) I promise. I tried to make the hunting realistic but honestly I have never hunted so if their are issues with what I wrote I apologise, I hope it was alright either way though. **

**Links to clothing and the hotel on my profile :) **


	21. Epilogue Part 1

**Hey guys I'm back! Sorry for the too long wait, I've been really busy. This is the first of two epilogues so essentially its the beginning of the end. I hope you like it. I do plan on writing some outtakes that I will put to a vote of which ones people would like to see after the final epilogue, so hopefully when your choices are up you'll vote. **

**For anyone who didn't know they released the teaser trailer for Breaking Dawn P1. I've put a link to it at the bottom of my profile. If you opt to see it first before reading this chapter I will not be offended, I understand haha.**

**Anyway, enough talking from me. Enjoy the chapter :) **

**Epilogue Part 1**

I walked off the plane with my carry-on bag snug on my shoulder, and followed the heard of people moving towards baggage claim. I stood there amongst the throng of people until finally I could hear the conveyer belt burst to life and spin slowly as the first set of luggage came through. I waited patiently, trying to avoid being squashed, as people rushed to get their things. I decided to wait for the crowds to thin a bit before grabbing my two massive suit cases. A few small boxes would be arriving tomorrow from a carrier service so today all I brought was my clothes, toiletries, a pillow and a blanket. The bags were heavy but luckily they both has wheels, so after making sure they were in perfect condition I made my way to the exit and hopefully to flag down a cab.

When I stepped through the automatic doors of Phoenix Sky Harbour International Airport I was met with a blast of heat that I was no longer accustomed to. Even under the shade of the building the heat was oppressive and I began to sweat. I was making this journey alone as my parents were called away last minute for some business that could not be avoided. They felt terribly guilty that they couldn't come with me but I assured them I would be fine.

There was a line-up of people waiting for the available cabs so while I waited I grabbed my phone and turned it on. I called my mom, but it went to her voicemail so I assumed she was busy at the moment with work. After leaving a quick message that I arrived safely I hung up and dialled another familiar number.

"_Bella?" _I could hear the relief in Edward's voice and I smiled despite feeling the now familiar pang in my chest that seemed to have made its home there when he drove away. Still, when I heard his voice it lessened just a bit. Edward had made me promise to call him when I arrived so he knew I made it safely.

"Hey, I just got in safe a sound like I promised."

"_Good, how was the flight? What are you doing now?" _

"The flight was good, the movie sucked." I chuckled and I heard his laugh through the phone. "I mostly just listened to my iPod so the flight went fairly quickly. Right now I'm waiting in line for a cab to take me to school."

"_That's good, I'm glad it went smoothly. I wish I was there, I miss you." _He said softly.

I will not cry…I will not cry…I will not cry. "I miss you too." I whispered. I cleared my throat to try and dislodge the lump that formed. I changed the subject before I got too depressed. "You wouldn't believe the weather here, you could cook an egg on the road." I fanned myself with my hand but it did little good. I was still in my jeans and a t-shirt, and I wished I had changed into shorts and a tank before leaving. The line was steadily moving forward and now there were only three people ahead of me; I was anxious not just so I could get on my way but to get out of the heat.

"_Hey I'll take that over the rain currently pouring outside, though I don't recommend cooking any eggs on that ground, I doubt its very sanitary_" He joked.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"_Are you nervous?" _

I shrugged even though he couldn't see me. "A bit but I'm not freaking out just yet. How about you? Have you gotten everything in your apartment set up?"

"_I'm a bit nervous but like you said I'm not freaking out yet. The apartment is pretty much done, just a few small things. I met the neighbour beside me finally, Garrett, and he goes to Dartmouth too, though he's a junior. Seems like a cool guy." _

"Well I'm glad." The line moved up and suddenly I only had one person ahead of me and she was about to get into a cab. "Hey my cab is just about here so I should probably let you go, can I call you tonight?"

_"Of course. Good luck settling in and I hope you like your roommate, one of the perks of having your own apartment." _I swear I could see his smirk through the phone, the cocky ass. Oh how I missed him. _"Call me when you can, I love you." _

"I love you too."

We said our final goodbyes and I hung up, tossing my phone back into my bag just as another cab pulled up. The man kindly got out and helped me with my bags, putting them into the trunk of the car. I got in the back, not entirely comfortable with the idea of sitting upfront, and sighed at the blast of cool air that hit me.

"Where too sweetheart?" He asked nicely, luckily not in a lecherous manner.

"Arizona State University please."

"Ah good school, my little sister is going there, first in our family. Studying philosophy, though I don't exactly know why. Any-who, you'll like it." He nodded to himself in agreement and began driving.

We occasionally made idle chit-chat back in forth but mostly it was silent as I watched my new home pass by me. It was so different from both San Fran and Forks. I was used to green and lots of it but this place was mostly sandy dirt with snippets of palm trees and other pockets of green plants, many spiky looking. I guess in its own was it was beautiful, just completely different than what I was used to.

It seemed like almost no time had passed when we pulled onto the campus. I had a little map that I had printed out to bring with me that detailed the whole campus so I instructed him where to turn and after a minute we pulled in front of the red brick and green building that was Coconino hall, my new home.

There were others around, many with boxes or luggage in their arms as they made trips to their rooms. There were stations where people were lining up to get their room information, each booth servicing a different group of last names, starting with A-CR.

The cabbie helped me with my bags again, wishing me good luck and a good year, before taking off. I rolled to the station that would have my name and waited my turn. I got a temporary student card, I would have to go within the next five days to have my picture taken and put on my permanent one. I was given a package full of papers with general school information and other helpful things like the best places to eat and so forth. Lastly the girl gave me my key card for my room before wishing me a good day.

I walked down the hall with my bags rolling behind me as I scanned the room numbers, looking for 209. The hall was crowded with both guys and girls moving in and out of their rooms. People smiled and said hello as they passed but everyone was too busy to stop and chat. I found my room roughly in the middle of the long hall. I leaned my bags against the wall and pulled out the key card, sliding it in quickly and relieved when I heard the door click open.

The room was empty when I entered but I saw luggage and a box on top of the bed on the immediate right of me. A pink striped comforter was already neatly on the bed as well as a very worn stuffed bunny that I assumed was a childhood toy.

Separating the twin beds, which were slightly raised with space underneath, was two desks, side by side. At the foot of the beds were small drawers that left room at the end wall for my own small closet. The room was square and pretty small, maybe the same size of my room back in Forks but the difference was I would have to share it and I had no private bathroom.

I wheeled myself over to the bed on the left side and put my smaller bag on top, leaning my luggage against the side. The pillow was a bit flat and god knows how many people have slept on it so I took it from the bed and threw it into the closet replacing it with my own. My new comforter set would be arriving tomorrow with some other stuff because it was too thick to fit in with my clothes so for tonight a lighter blanket would have to do. I was about to begin unpacking my clothes when I heard the door open.

"Hello?" I heard a feminine voice behind me. I turned around and saw a pretty girl standing in the door way, a box in her hand. She blond hair with steaks of highlights throughout and it was straightened so it lay smoothly down her back. She had sparkling light blue eyes and her make-up was minimal with some mascara and light pink lip gloss. Like most people here she had on a pair of jean shorts, wedge sandals and a white and pink tank top.

"Hey, I'm Bella." I said quickly, holding out my hand.

She smiled brightly and put the box down on the dresser and instead of shaking my hand pulled me into a quick hug. "Oh so you're my roomie!" She said excitedly, "You're not a psycho are you?"

I blinked at her in shock before letting out a surprised cough. "Ummm no."

"Okay then, we'll get alone just fine then. I'm Irina, by the way, I hope you don't mind that I already chose a spot earlier, I could move if you really want it."

I laughed and shook my head. "Nah it fine."

"Alrighty then. So you a local?" she asked moving back over to her box and pulling out some picture frames.

"Nope afraid not. I'm from a little town called Forks in northern Washington and before that San Francisco. You?"

"I'm an Arizona native but I grew up in Flagstaff which is north of here."

As we both started putting our things away we talked, learning a bit about one another. She had a younger sister named Anastasia and her parents were originally from Russia, moving to the United States only months before she was born. She was a classical studies major, having a deep fascination with the ancient world, particularly the role of women. It wasn't hard to guess that her favourite colour was pink as her bedding, her clothing and much of her accessories were either pink or at least had pink in them. She had a bubbly personality that, while not as strong as Alice's, was a bit comforting as I was missing my friend also, not just Edward. We were both commenting on the heat, as apparently it's not as hot where she is, when I heard footsteps behind us.

"Hey baby, where do you want this?" A deep but friendly voice came from the doorway. When I looked behind me there was a guy juggling a larch box in his hands, peering over top of it. The guy had skin like rich chocolate, dark brown eyes and dred-locks that reached his shoulders. He looked like he was around six feet with a build similar to Edward's. He was smiling and his teeth seemed like an impossible white and remarkably straight. His clothes hung comfortably on him, consisting of a light green t-shirt and grey shorts paired with white and red sneakers. Though no one would compare to Edward in my eyes I had to admit he was quite good looking.

Irina's eyes lit up when he arrived and she walked quickly towards him. "Just put it on my bed for now, I want you to meet Bella." She said happily. He did as she asked and as soon as his hands were free she claimed them with her own, dragging him towards me. "Bella, I would like you to meet my boyfriend Laurent, Laurent, this is my roommate Bella."

"It's nice to meet you." I smiled and held out my hand to shake but instead he delicately took it in his and raised it to his lips, kissing the back of it.

"Bella, un beau nom pour une belle fille. Le plaisir est tout le mien" He crooned smoothly in French. I had no idea what he said but I blushed any way.

Irina rolled her eyes before smacking him lightly in the gut, causing him to grunt and let go of my hand. "Don't mind him Bella, he is a notorious flirt but really he's harmless. He even tried that crap on my grandmother and she's like 85. I swear he would pull his moves on mother Theresa herself if he had the chance." While she tried to sound annoyed I could detect the affection she had for him in her voice. "You know, you're not as charming as you think you are."

He turned to her and kissed her gently, so much so I looked away to give them a bit of privacy. "Oh but I am and besides you know I have eyes only for you, mon amour." When I looked back he was whispering in French to her and she giggled and blushed worse than I did. The way he looked at her told me she was serious that while he flirted a lot he truly only saw her. The physical contrast between them was dramatic but they complimented each other and truly made a good looking couple.

After their little moment they seemed to remember I was there. "Sorry about that Bella, blame him." He jerked his head toward her but he just grinned unrepentantly.

"It's no problem. If you don't mind me asking, where did you learn to speak French?" I asked, curious if he took classes or was French by decent.

"I was born in Montreal, Quebec," oh wow he's Canadian, I thought France or something, "but my mom got a really good job offer up in Flagstaff when I was ten so we moved. I've been in the U.S. ever since. Good thing too because if we hadn't I would have met my Irina."

The hopeless romantic in me wanted to just sigh and let out a long '_awwwww_' but I refrained…barely.

"Is there anymore you need me to get?" He asked her but she shook her head. "Do you need any help brining stuff up?" He asked me.

"Nope this is all I have today, I sent the rest of my self yesterday and it should arrive tomorrow but thanks anyway."

"No problem. So hun I should go help Shawn get our new couch into the apartment, its been stuck in the back of his truck since this morning and if I wait too much longer I'll never hear the end of his complaining. I'll see you later kay?" He kissed her quickly before putting his hand out to me to shake. "Nice to meet you Bella, I'll see you girls later." With a wink and a wave he was gone.

"Shawn?"

"His roommate and fellow history major."

"If you don't mind me asking but why don't you two just live together, why live in a dorm?"

"I don't mind ummm I guess there's a few reasons. My parents would freak if their underage daughter lived in sin with her boyfriend and since my birthday isn't until December I figured I'd wait a year until I'm 18 and an adult and hope they accept it more. Also I hear that living in dorms your first year is better because you make friends faster. And third well I don't think I'm quite ready to move in with him just yet. I love him and in a year I believe I will be but not until then."

"Oh, okay." It made sense.

"So Bella, you got a boyfriend?" I smiled and nodded. "Ohhh I know that smile, he must be a great guy to do that to you just by mentioning him. What's his name?"

"Edward and ya he's a great guy, I miss him a lot."

"I take it he went to a different school."

I sighed. "He's a Dartmouth."

She whistled and gave me a sympathetic smile. "That sucks. At least he's at a great school; Dartmouth, I'm impressed."

"Ya I'm really proud of him, I know he'll do great."

We spent the rest of the day and evening un packing and talking before going out for a walk around campus to scope out our classes and to find something decent to eat. Even though I miss Alice I knew Irina would be a great friend. Before bed I called Edward again and we talked for well over an hour, Irina even managed to wrestle the phone frome me and speak to him for a minute. While he talked she mouthed 'sexy voice' and i tried not to laugh, though I nodded in agreement, pulling out a photo and showing her. She fanned herself and said goodbye, handing me the phone. After i said goodnight, as it was much later where he was, Irina and I giggled and talked about our guys.

It felt nice and for the first time since Edward and the others left, I didn't feel so alone.

**~*~OO~*~ September 13th**

I loved University. My classes were great, even my business ones, and even though I spent more time than I would like reading and typing up essays I was still enjoying what I was learning. Overall the people were great, especially Irina and Laurent who have quickly become my best friends here. Still, I miss Jasper and Alice fiercely and talk to them as often as I can.

Today was my birthday though that didn't prevent the fact that I had to go to my classes today. I had to purchase lighter and more Arizona friendly clothing in the last few weeks so now my daily wardrobe consisted of mainly shorts and t-shirts with some sandals and flip flops. Even after a few weeks I was still having trouble adjusting to the heat but each day it got a little better.

Tonight Irina and Laurent were taking me out for a birthday diner along with some other people we hang out with including Tia, Benjamin, Collin and Brady. While they wanted to have a party and make it a late night, I simply couldn't because it was a Monday night and I still had to finish reading some course material for tutorials tomorrow. While I would be working on much of it when I got back to my room, before we had to leave, I still couldn't afford to be out for the whole night.

My phone vibrated from my desk and when I picked it up I saw that I had a text from Edward.

E to B: _Have you checked your mail today yet? _

I tilted my head a bit in confusion as I answered him.

B to E: _No, why? _

E to B: _I sent you something, it should be there. _

B to E: _Okay, let me go check. _

I left the room and jogged down the steps and made my way to where the mail was received. After showing my student ID they student worker went into the back and came back a few minutes later with a package. After I signed on the line as proof I received it, I thanked him and went back to my room.

I put the package on my desk and quickly opened the plain brown paper only to reveal a nicer package in pretty purple wrapping. I smiled because it quickly became apparent that he sent me a birthday gift.

There was an envelope taped to the top that when opened revealed a note. I started tearing up almost immediately as I read.

_Happy 18th Birthday my love! _

_I wish I could be there with you today so I could celebrate the day the most important person into the world. While I'm saddened that I couldn't celebrate with you I plan on spoiling you in many birthdays to come. _

_I was taking a walk when I arrived to find my way around the neighbourhood and I came across this in a store. It screamed you though I maintain your work will always outshine anything else I find out there. _

_This is a small token of my love for you and so that you know you that even when I can't hold you in my arms you are always in my mind and heart. _

_Love you always_

_Edward _

Wiping my cheeks I opened the gift to reveal a simple picture that had a baby blue background with white swirls with a poem running down the middle. It was in a black frame and would be able to go on my desk, which is good because I wasn't sure if I was allowed to nail anything to the walls; probably not.

_With the start of each new day~_

_I find myself thinking of you~_

_In the middle of my busy day~_

_My mind wanders and I see your smile~_

_Hear your laugh and I think of you~_

_Life is beautiful now because I've fallen in love~_

_All over again each time I think of you~_

I grabbed my phone and speed-dialled him. As soon as I heard his voice and just repeated. "I love you, I love you, I love."

He laughed. "I take it you liked it."

"I love it, both the note and the picture. Thank you."

"You're very welcome. I wish I could give you more but I didn't want to risk sending too much in the mail."

"Edward this is more than enough, its perfect."

"I just wish I could be there with you. I finally find you and your first birthday with us together and I'm on the other side of the country. I hate it." He sounded so sad but truthfully I understood.

"I do to but it won't be forever."

"I know, I just miss you like crazy, especially a day like this when we should be going out for a night on the town. You letting me spoil you."

I chuckled and looked out the window facing eat wistfully. "That would be nice though in reality when have I ever let anyone spoil me?"

"Oh you would let me after some persuasion." His voice was low and husky and I felt my heart beating faster.

"You're cruel. Is Thanksgiving here yet?"

He laughed, knowing exactly what he did to me the handsome jerk. "It'll be here soon love and then you and I are going to go somewhere…alone, and the others can keep visiting. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you to myself, at least for a little while." I could just imagine the devious smirk on his face because I know it would match my own.

"That sounds great." It really did.

~*~OO~*~ October 19th

Irina guilt tripped me into going to a party tonight with her and Laurent. While I adore them both I do sometimes feel like the third wheel, even though they go out of their way to make sure I don't. Luckily there will be quite a few people there, some I know through Irina and a few others from my classes so I'll be able to mingle with more than just the two of them.

I finished getting ready a few minutes ago, dressing in a black one shoulder shirt with a thin belt and jeans paired with yellow and grey platform sandals. In addition to my charm bracelet that I never took off I had a simple necklace on of blue, black and clear stones that I bought at a little kiosk here on campus who were selling the jewellery for charity. My hair was in a pony-tail and my make-up minimal.

While I waited for Irina to finish getting ready I logged onto my msn, knowing she was going to be a good twenty minutes at least. I smiled widely when I saw Edward online and before I could click his name a message came through.

ECmusic: _Hey love, how are you? _

Bclassics: _I'm good, just getting ready to go out. You? _

ECmusic: _Same, busy working on a paper due Monday :( Where are you going? _

Bclassics: _Collin and Brady are having a party and Irina is dragging me along with her and Laurent. Apparently I need to get out more…_

In the last few weeks our communication has reverted back to its original state, taking place mostly online. We talk at least once a week and text throughout the day but the computer has been our main avenue to talk, usually in-between working on essays. While we slipped back into our online relationship flawlessly, like we never stopped, I miss him immensely. We still had just over a month before we would see each other again and I was counting down the days, literally; I had a calendar in my room that had a series of X's on it.

ECmusic: _How are you getting there? Is it far? Are you drinking?_

Oh Edward, ever worried.

Bclassics: _We're walking since it's only a few blocks away from campus. Not sure on the drinking, well my participation in it anyway. I'll probably have some but not much, I have my own essay to work on tomorrow. _

ECmusic: _Well just be careful, those parties can get out of hand. _

I rolled my eyes but humoured him.

Bclassics: _I know and I promise to be careful. Anyway, how was your day? Anything interesting happen? _

ECmusic: _I had another visit today from Jane 'cougar' Conner. _

I laughed, I couldn't help it. On Edward's apartment floor there was a 40 year old woman named Jane Conner who was a complete cougar. She had been making advances on Edward within the first week of his moving in. She also goes after the male students who happen to also live there, as its close to the school, but she now seems to have a particular thing for Edward. Not that I blame her, he is perfection. If she wasn't 40 and apparently Alice's size I would be more jealous but surprisingly I just found it funny. He avoids her for the most part, usually pretending he's not home or sneaking past her door when going to his but sometimes she still catches him.

Bclassics: _What did she do this time? _

ECmusic: _She actually knocked on my door and asked for a cup of sugar. She tried to invite herself in but I was able to convince her I was heading out and to wait in the hall. I gave her the sugar and then left and spent sometime in the Starbucks down the street doing to some reading. _

Bclassics: _My poor Edward, what was she wearing this time? Let me guess, mini skirt, too tight shirt that doesn't cover her belly, 5 inch heels and a crap load of makeup. _

ECmusic: _It was actually 4 inches of heel. _

Bclassics: _Oh, my mistake. _

ECmusic: _Don't worry, its an easy mistake to make. I don't think any less of you_

I laughed and shook my head.

Bclassics: _Thank you_

ECmusic: _Any time my love. _

Irina came out in a one shoulder hot pink dress that had a jewelled belt right under her bust. It came down to about mid-thigh and she had on underneath black leggings with a circular pattern in them that were cut off by her black ankle boots. She accessorised with a heart necklace that she said Laurent gave them for their first anniversary and cute gold and pink flower earrings. She left her hair down and her make-up was heavier than mine but not trashy, making her blue eyes stand out even more.

"You ready to go?" She asked, picking up her smaller bag and transferring some of her stuff into it.

"Ya give me a sec to say goodbye."

"Ohhh are you talking to Edward-cougar-bait-Cullen?" She joked, making meowing noises and clawing at me. Irina knew about Jane and thought it absolutely hilarious just like Alice and I. Those two, I think, would get along well. They did the one time we did three way calling and I was glad my best friend and my new friend got along. Privately Alice expressed how she was glad that I found Irina and Laurent and Edward had Garrett and his girlfriend Kate, as she hated the idea of us being alone while she at least had Jasper.

"As a matter of fact yes so try not to be too jealous that my boyfriend brings out the inner minx of _all _women." I retorted with a grin as I typed.

Bclassics: _Hey Irina is ready to go so we're gonna head out. _

I heard Irina scoff behind me. "Whatever, he's too pretty for my taste, I want a rugged looking man like my Laurent. Anyway, say hi to Eddie for me." Ya, I'm not going to put the eddie part because he hates it, which is why she says it.

ECmusic: _Alright love, text me when you get back so I know you arrived safely. _

Bclassics: _No problem, Irina says hi btw. I'll ttyl, love you. _

ECmusic: _Tell her I say hi and to try and not to get my girl into any trouble tonight. I love you more. Bye _

Bclassics: _We'll be fine but I'll relay the message. Bye. _

I closed down my computer and grabbed my bag. "Edward says not to cause trouble tonight."

She gave an innocent look. "Me, cause trouble? How could he think such a thing?"

I laugh and poked her side. "Because he's heard enough about you from me to know you."

"Alas, he is right. Fine, I solemly swear I am up to only good. Happy?"

"Yes, now c'mon Laurent will be here any moment."

I was still getting used to the weather here as even in October it can go up to 88F/31C during the day, something that you are hard pressed to find in either San Francisco or Forks. The temperature does go down significantly at night though even then it's merely a more comfortable 60F/16C.

As we walked up the driveway to the modest two story stucco home I could hear the loud music blasting through the open door and windows. Collin, Brady and Jared were the three guys who owned the house, though I have only been around the first two. Laurent had been friends Brady throughout high school and later with Collin. There appeared to be around two dozen people or so though it was only 8:30 so there was plenty of time for more people to show up.

When we walked in Collin immediately saw us and smiled, walking over. "Hey guys, welcome to de casa party." He pulled Laurent into a man hung before kissing each of us girls on the cheek. "Hey baby, come say hello!" He called over to Brady, who grinned broadly when he saw his best friend.

Collin and his partner Brady were cool guys who I would have never known were gay if Irina had not told me ahead of time or if they hadn't been holding hands when I first met them. Brady was a lot like Emmett in the looks department; tall, 6'2 and muscled with a head of dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was studying kinesiology, hoping to work within the athletic community when he graduated. He currently assists on the ASU football team.

By contrast Collin was 6 feet exactly, blonde hair and blue eyes and while not wimpy looking he nothing compared to his partner in the muscle department. He was in a pre-law program, and a year older than Brady as he was a junior. They were both fairly tough though, not fitting in that stereotypical gay man image, but when it came to each other they were very sweet and affectionate.

Of my male friends, they were Edward's favourites for the shear fact that they had no chance of developing an interest in me other than friendship. I had rolled my eyes when he said that but otherwise ignored his stupidity.

Irina dragged me into the living room to dance for a while, a few other girls and a few guys joining us. I had to politely decline a few guys who asked to dance but luckily they backed off and merely asked someone else. It was actually a lot of fun and even though I tripped once I managed to keep up with the others, though I don't think I've ever seen anyone grind like Irina could. We eventually migrated into dining room that had bowls of snacks laid out on the table. I saw Laurent down the hall talking with a few guys. When he spotted us he gave us a smile before returning to his conversation. We talked with people, some I knew some I didn't, while sipping on our drinks and munching on the junk food.

We were there for about two hours, having a good time, when Irina spoke.

"Stefan keeps looking at you." she said, though not in a teasing tone just in a matter of fact kind of way.

I groaned and glance behind me slightly and see he was indeed staring. Stefan Salvator was in my _Principles of Business Administration_ tutorial and seemed to have latched himself to me day one. After every class he asks me out, even after I politely told him I was in a relationship the first time he asked. He had black hair, cropped short, and dark brown eyes. He was about 5'8 but clearly worked out to try and make up for his lack of height. He wasn't bad looking but the more he bothered me the uglier he grew to me and not just because he asked me out constantly but because he looked at me like I was something to be conquered; he wasn't interested in me, just my body.

"He can't get the hint that I am in a relationship; A happy one at that." Of course I had to get my own Tanya wannabe here but with no Edward to scare his ass away. How is that fair?

"Oh he gets it he just doesn't care." She laughed but I can also see her glare a bit in his direction. Like Alice, Irina got protective of those she cares about.

"I don't know what else to do. I've shot him down every time he asks me out and blatantly said that I have a boyfriend and therefore have absolutely _no _interest in him." I growled. Edward knew about Stefan—though I downplayed it a bit so he wouldn't get on a plane to start a fight, even if it was tempting just so I could see him sooner—and he was not pleased with the situation at all.

"I guess you just have to keep shooting him down and hopefully he'll get the message. You know, I'm sure if you we asked, Laurent, Collin and Brady would have no problem with setting him straight." She grinned and cracked her knuckles. I'm pretty sure she was envisioning joining them in whatever tactics they would use in 'setting him straight."

"I rather avoid a fight, but if he doesn't stop soon maybe I will get them to talk to him. _Just _talk." I emphasized.

She sighed. "You're no fun sometimes you know that." She grumbled, taking a sip of her beer. I rolled my eyes and tipped my cooler back, draining the little bit that was left. It was only my second one but I could feel it start to affect me, giving me a slight buzz, so I decided to switch to water for the next hour or so; I still had a paper to start tomorrow that was due on Tuesday and I didn't need a hangover getting in my way.

"Bonjour my beautiful ladies, how are enjoying this evening." Laurent said, appearing beside Irina and snaking his arm around her waist. I had become accustomed to his flirting to the point that I barely even blushed around him anymore. It was just part of who he was and it was rather enduring. Edward was a little hesitant at first but eventually agreed that Laurent was no threat. The occasional flirty comment aside he had never acted inappropriate towards me once.

"It's been okay." Irina shrugged her shoulders and leaned into his chest. "It would be better if someone would ask me to dance."

"Well we can't allow you to have just an okay time. Would you honour me with a dance mademoiselle?" He smirked and held out his hand, bowing a little.

"Certainly good sir." She curtseyed and I laughed at their antics. They were cute couple. She turned to me. "You going to join us Bella?"

"Maybe in a bit, I have to use the washroom. Want me to toss that for you?" I asked, reaching for her empty beer bottle.

"That would be great, thanks!" Once it was safely in my hands she dragged Laurent onto the dance floor, the sounds of Katy Perry's _E.T. _filling the room loudly. I first took a detour to the kitchen and quickly found the recycling bin that was overflowing with bottles and cans. Around me people were chilling and talking, with one group of both guys and girls in the corner playing beer pong on the table. Chuckling I lightly tossed the bottles into the bin and made my way out in search of the washroom.

I found it just down the hall but had to wait a few minutes for not only the person inside to finish but for the two people waiting before me to have their turn. While I waited I just leaned against the wall and texted Alice, bobbing my head a bit to the beat coming from down the hall. Finally it was my turn which was a relief since I felt like I was about to explode if I had to wait a minute longer.

With my business done I washed my hands and headed out into the hall that was empty except for one person. I didn't realize who it was until they blocked my path.

"Hey Bella." Stefan said, grinning lazily at me while holding the wall for support. I would have been afraid if it wasn't for the fact that he was clearly drunk and seemed have trouble standing on his own two feet.

"What do you want Stefan." I crossed my arms across my chest, partly to make myself look tougher and partly to block his gaze from that particular area.

"You look soooo good. When are you going to let me take you home to my place?" He slurred. He once again looked at me in a way I was not comfortable with.

"When the sun rises in the west and sets in the east. Actually, no not even then. Now if you don't mind I would like to re-join the party so if you would just move, that would be great." I sneered.

"You're such a tease, c'mon just one kiss and I know you would be mine." He made a grab at me but with his lack of coordination and my quick movement he only managed to graze my side.

"I said no Stefan so leave." I growled, looking for an opening and hoping someone would come down the hall.

When he tried again I brought my knee up and slammed it into his crotch. "I said no!" I yelled. He grunted in pain and fell to the ground with a loud thump, his hands quickly cupping himself as he assumed the fetal position.

My voice must have attracted some attention because soon Brady, Collin, Laurent, Irina and a few others were crowding in the hall. The boys took one look at the scene-me in a defense position and Stefan lying on the ground groaning my slurring curse words at me—and quickly put the pieces together about what happened. Their eyes darkened and became hostile while they looked at him and I had a vague idea what they planned to do.

"Bella, you alright?" Laurent asked just as Irina squeezed passed him and to my side, pulling me away from the crumpled man on the floor.

"Ya seriously B, you okay?" Irina's eyes were wide, checking me over.

"I'm fine." I took a deep breath. I'll admit I'm a bit shaken but I just had to repeat in my head that I was okay and that nothing would have happened. I took care of it and by the looks of it the boys planned on finishing it. "Though I think I will turn in for the evening."

"We'll walk you back." Irina said. I began to protest, not wanting their evening to be ruined but she slapped her hand over my mouth. "I don't want to hear it. I wanted to spend the night at Laurent's anyway so now we'll just get started on our evening that much sooner." She winked at him and he grinned in anticipation before frowning.

"But I wanted a piece of him too." He said, despondent at the thought that he wouldn't be able to help deal with Stefan.

"Well how about you girls go grab a drink of water and wait out front for let's say five minutes while we take Stefan out back. You can have a minute with him buddy, before you walk Bella home." Brady said, clapping Laurent on the shoulder.

"Guys what are you planning on doing?" I said, worried. I didn't want them to hurt him too badly nor did I want them to get in trouble. They tried to look innocent but it just served to make them look more guilty. "Really guys, I took care of him pretty well on my own. He's going to be hurting no matter."

"You did amazing, I'm impressed." Collin nodded in approval.

"Don't worry about it beautiful, you just have yourself a good sleep." Brady kissed my cheek and lightly pushed me towards the end of the hall where a group of people were still watching.

"But…"

"No buts!" Irina and Brady said at the same time before turning to grin at each other. Irina grabbed my arm and dragged me away. Before we turned the corner I saw Collin roughly pull Stefan up and start dragging him towards the back door. I tried not to think about what they were going to do.

We grabbed bottles of water from the fridge, avoiding the stares and the few questions people asked, before making our way out front. Irina left me alone with my thoughts as we both slowly sipped our drinks. Laurent didn't take long to join us though I didn't bother to ask why he had a satisfied smile on his face and slightly red knuckles; it wasn't hard to guess. The walk was silent and leisurely and soon our dorm came into view.

When we made it to the doors I looked at them. "Bella, if you want me to stay with you tonight I will, no questions asked." Irina said, taking my hand.

"Nah I'll be fine." They looked sceptical so I pulled them each into a quick hug. "Really, I'm good. I'm just going to hit the hay. You two go off and do whatever it is you want to do, that I really don't want nor need details for." That seemed to break the tension as we all laughed.

"Alright then, I'll probably be back sometime around noon. How about we do lunch, just us girls."

"Sounds great. Now go, the night is still young."

After another quick hug they left and I headed upstairs, saying hello Cassey who was one of the college 'moms' who watch over the people in the dorms. When I got into my room I jumped onto my bed face first, letting out a gust of air. After having a quiet moment I looked at the clock seeing it was just after 11:30. I grabbed my phone and to send Edward a text like I promised.

B to E: _Got home safe, love you. _

I went to go change into my pjs when my phone rang. When I glanced at the screen and saw Edward was calling me which was confusing because it was nearly three in the morning where he was so I assumed he was asleep.

"Hey." I said softly into the phone. "What are you still doing up?"

"_I lost track of time writing my essay. I was about to crawl into bed when you texted. How was the party, you're in kinda early. Well for a Friday night anyway." _

"Ya well for the most part it was great, well till the end. I just wanted to turn in early."

"_What happened?" _He asked, clearly concerned. I chewed on my nail, quickly debating if I should tell him. I would eventually but maybe now wasn't the best time when we were both tired. I must have hesitated too long because he seemed even more upset. "_Bella what happened?" _

I knew I wasn't going to be able to get away with waiting to tell him so I sighed and did my best to downplay it. "Nothing serious, Stefan…" All I had to do was say his name and Edward growled.

"_What did he do?"_ His voice was lethal on the other line and part of me was glad he wasn't here because I had a feeling if he was, I would be spending the night at the police station trying to get his ass out of jail. I may have punched Tanya but I stopped there and didn't go any further, even though I wanted to; Edward I know would not have stopped.

"He got a little drunk and came onto me." I heard his intake of breath but continued talking faster so he wouldn't interrupt me again. "He _tried _to grab me but I kneed him in the crotch and ended his attempts pretty quickly. People were there soon after that and the last I saw him Brady, Collin and Laurent were taking him out back to further deliver the message to stay away from me. Nothing happened and I have a feeling he won't be bothering me again."

When I heard nothing but silence on his end I got nervous. I was about to start talking again when he finally found his voice. "You're sure you're okay?" He was angry, clearly, but I detected his genuine concern for me in his tone.

"I am fine, not a scratch. He could barely stand on his own two feet he was so drunk. And besides, there were people nearby who heard me yell. I wasn't in any real danger."

"_Bella, please don't say you weren't in danger because you were! What if he wasn't drunk? What if he pulled you into a room and prevented you from screaming? God to think what could have happened…" _

"But it didn't happen and he _was _drunk. He won't come near me again, the boys will see too that. I. Am. Fine."

"_You're not going to one of those parties again." _He growled and I found myself narrowing my eyes at the wall.

"Excuse me? If I want to go to a party then I will go to a party, you have no say in the matter."

"_Bella, it's not safe!" _

"Edward one drunken frat boy who could barely stand on his own two feet came onto me. I took care of him quite well on my own and was quickly in the company of friends who further drilled in the message. I was fine and I will continue to be fine."

"_Yes you will because you won't be in a situation like that again, I won't allow it." _What did he just say!

"Won't allow it? I'm sorry, I missed the memo about you taking the place of my father. Did it get lost in the mail?" I said sarcastically. He was being completely unreasonable.

"_I'm trying to keep you safe so I stand by what I said, you are not going!"_ I was sooo close to reaching my hands through the phone and strangling him. I knew I shouldn't have told him tonight, I _knew _it! God, stupid, stupid Bella.

"You can't tell me what to do Edward, I am a grown ass woman. Or is that it? Because I'm a woman I can't take care of myself? Are you going to go to parties still, put _yourself _in danger from any girl who wants you?"

"_That's different, I would be able to take care of myself, I'm larger."_

"I seem to recall you being pulled into a room by a certain Tanya Denali and you being unable to stop it. And who took care of that situation? Oh that's right, me! Who effectively defended herself tonight? Oh what a shocker, me again! There are many ways to incapacitate a guy Edward, drugs included." I heard him about to speak but I didn't give him a chance, I was on a roll. "And I am going to continue to take care of myself because contrast to popular belief I am neither weak nor a child. We are in a relationship Edward, not a dictator ship, and I won't continue to listen to you if you're going to act like a controlling ass!" I yell.

"_Bella, you're being irrational." _I swear I could almost see him rolling his eyes. Oh he did _not _just say that too me!

"I'm being irrational? _I'm_ being irrational?" I laughed but it was a bitter sound. "Are you even listening to yourself? You know what, if you're going to continue acting like this then this conversation is officially over." I growled.

"_Bella…" _I cut him off before he continued to dig himself into a deeper hole.

"I'll call you sometime tomorrow and maybe by then someone will have knocked some sense into you."

"_Bella…!" _

"Unless your next words are Bella I am so sorry for acting like a jerk off and will never tell you what you can and cannot do ever again then I don't want to hear it." He mumbled a bit but all I heard was 'stubborn' and 'doesn't understand' and at that I was officially done with him for the evening. "Good night Edward." I spat out and shut my phone before chucking it into my pillow.

I started pacing, mumbling to myself at his audacity. My phone kept ringing and I knew he was on the other end. After the tenth time I growled and picked it up, not surprised I was right about the ten missed calls from him, 5 voicemails and 4 texts. I deleted them all without looking or hearing them, knowing both of us needed to cool down. I shut the ringer off just in time for the phone to start up again. I was too mad to speak to him right now as I knew I would say something I would regret. I would call him tomorrow, like I said I would, and not a moment sooner.

I really wanted to talk to someone, who wasn't my stubborn and currently in the dog house boyfriend, but it was so late. Irina would be busy with Laurent and no way in hell am I interrupting that and Alice, like Edward, was three hours ahead of me and most likely asleep. It wasn't quite midnight yet and only one other person may be still up. Hopefully she answered.

I grabbed my phone, seeing I missed yet another call from Edward. I went into my contact list and found who I wanted, pressing send and hoping she picked up. I almost lost my nerve after the fifth ring, about to hang up, when she answered.

"Bella?" She sounded surprised.

I sniffled, trying not to cry. "Rose? I know its late but I could really use someone to talk to right not and Irina is gone and Alice is most likely asleep since its three in the morning there and I didn't know who else to call and…"

"Bella, Bella calm down. Take a deep breath…there you go. Of course I can talk, now what happened?"

I explained everything, from what happened to the party, to Edward's response leading up to our fight. Finally I began to express the fear that had been gnawing at me since I hung up on Edward.

"Rose, it hasn't even been two months yet and we're already fighting and oh god what if he decided we can't make it work? That's it's too hard or not worth it? Or what if he gets more controlling? I don't think I could deal with that. Rose, I don't want to lose him." A sob broke out at this point and it took Rose a few minutes to calm me down as I cried. I grabbed a tissue and wiped my eyes and nose as I was leaking profusely from both.

When I quieted down I suddenly heard Emmett's voice in the background. It was a little unclear but from what I gathered he was asking who she was on the phone with and what was wrong.

"I'm talking to Bella and she's upset because of your stupid brother." I let out a watery laugh.

"Not that I would disagree with the stupidity part but what exactly did he do?" Emmett asked, clearly closer to the phone now as I was able to make out what he was saying fairly easily.

"Can I tell him Bella or do you want this between us?" She asked and I was touched by how protective she sounded. If Rosalie was anything, she was loyal and she would keep my confidence if I asked her too, no questions asked.

"No it's okay, you can tell him."

"Alright." She quickly gave the gist of what happened, a slightly shorter version of what I gave her. When she finished I heard his booming laugh.

"Oh wow, my little brother really dug himself deep this time."

"Damn straight. Actually, how about you call your brother right now and talk some sense into his head, maybe help him understand exactly why he's an idiot." I laughed again, their conversation making me feel a bit better.

"Alrighty, I can do that." He sounded cheerful and I can just imagine how their conversation would go.

Emmett must of left the room because I second later Rosalie was yelling, "And tell him to stop trying to contact Bella for tonight, she'll talk to him tomorrow when she's ready." I didn't hear his response but I assumed he said okay. "Okay, sorry about that. Now where were we, oh yes you were spouting your own bit of stupidity."

I blinked in shock. "What?"

"Bella, I understand your fear but its unfounded. One fight, especially one over something as stupid as this, is not going to ruin your relationship."

"But that had to be the worst fight we've ever had." And it was true. We've had spats before, some I've caused others he has, but we always manage to work it out fairly quickly and it never escaladed as far as this one did. I've never hung up on him, or refused to listen to him.

"And it probably won't be your last. You should see some of the fights Emmett and I have gotten into in the past. I've kicked him out of the apartment before and you've heard the lungs on him. Trust me Bella, your fight, while seeming like the end of the world right now, really isn't and down the road you'll see that. Fights happen, you talk and you move on."

"If you say so." I said, with doubt in my voice.

"Bella, do you doubt Edward's love for you, be honest."

"No."

"And do you believe, when you truly think about it, that he would break up with you over this?"

I sighed. "No."

"Good. Now while I totally agree with you and that he was in the wrong, I can understand his point of view."

"What do you mean? You said you agreed with me."

"And I do. While what he said and how he said it were completely out of hand I can understand _why _he was acting like that. You yourself just said that he was going to break up with you even though past evidence said otherwise. So why did you think that? You were scared right?" I hummed in agreement, staying silent. "Well so is he. He's on the other side of the country and this is the first time he's truly had to realize that he couldn't be there for you, at least not physically. Its probably freaking him out and he acted in the heat of the moment, playing off his fear. Does that make sense?"

I thought about it and nodded, even though she couldn't see me. "Ya I guess. I still wish he didn't act like that though, or went about it a different way."

"And I agree with you and its something you two are going to have to discuss and address. I just want you to think about his side too. It doesn't justify how he acted but it does help you understand why he reacted."

"When did you get so smart?"

"Are you telling me it's taken you this long to realize I'm a genius?" We both laughed and I was feeling much better. "Just get some rest, reboot the batteries and call him tomorrow. I can hear Emmett talking to him still and there's not yelling, or laughing for that matter, so I'm sure by tomorrow Edward is going to be a little more rational. Just talk and you two will sort it out."

"Thanks Rose, I mean it. I don't know what I would have done without you. You're a life saver."

"Any time, now go to bed and hopefully Emmett will be done soon so I can do the same."

"Alright, good night and thanks again."

"Night."

I hung up and put my phone on its charger. It was 12:37 at this point and I was really feeling the exhaustion from the emotional evening I had. I grabbed my sleep shorts and tank and headed to the bathroom to wash off the makeup and brush my teeth. Once changed and feeling a bit fresher I crawled into bed. I thought I would have trouble sleeping with all the thoughts in my head but soon after my head the pillow I was out like a light.

I didn't wake up until 10:30, even though I had originally planned to wake earlier to start my essay. I felt better, no longer feeling the world was about to end. I took a quick shower and after drying my hair, and tying it back into a pony tail, I dressed in my now usual shorts and t-shirt. Irina said she would be back around noon so I spent the next hour creating an outline, going through the books I had and the books I needed to get later.

I had made good progress when Irina came in just after twelve. "Hey, you ready for lunch?"

"Ya let me just finish a few sentences and I'll be good to go."

"Don't rush, I want to change anyway." I turned and looked at her, supressing a smirk when I saw she was wearing one of Laurent's button downs and a pair of his basketball shorts. Within ten minutes we were walking down the street to one of the local hot spots, _Chuck Box_. It was mainly a burger place and both of us wanted something greasy. It was decently busy when we walked in, mostly with students, but we managed to get a small table in the corner. We took turns going up to order our food, so we didn't lose the table, and soon we were both munching down on burger goodness.

"So how was the rest of your night?" She asked, taking a bite out of a fry.

I stopped eating and swallowed carefully. "Could have been better. Edward and I got into a fight."

"Seriously?" I nodded. "Wow, how did that happen?"

It seemed like I had repeated this story a million times when in reality it was only once but I did it anyway, also including my conversation with Rosalie.

"Bells, you should have called me, I would have come back."

"I wasn't going to ruin your evening. Besides, don't tell me you would have actually heard your phone let alone answered it." I raised an eyebrow, daring her to contradict me. She blushed and gave me an evil stare before smiling and shrugging in defeat.

"Probably not. She's right though." When I gave her a 'huh?' look she clarified. "Your friend Rose, everything she said is right. Are you going to call him when we get back?"

"Ya, the sooner we talk the better."

"Good, I hate seeing you so sad. It'll work out." She nodded to herself and gave me a grin. We finished our lunch with lighter talk before making our way back to our room, saying hi to a few people along the way.

When we made it to our room she went to her desk and started piling books into her backpack.

"I'm going to go do some work in the library, unless you want me to stay? I figured you wanted privacy but if I'm wrong I'll forgo going to the library."

"Thanks but I think I need to have this conversation alone." I sighed and tossed my phone around between my hands. Her arms came around me, squeezing me tightly for a second.

"It'll be alright. Just remember you love him and one stupid fight isn't going to change that. In the end, you two will be stronger for it." She paused and grinned mischievously. "That being said, don't hesitate to put his ass in place. Just because you can forgive him doesn't mean he should be completely off the hook."

I laughed. "Thanks. Oh could you do me a favour and take out a few books for me?" She nodded and I wrote them down, handing her the paper. "I was going to go later but I don't know how long this will take."

"No problem, I'll see you later." She grabbed her stuff and gave a small wave before shutting the door behind her.

I took a deep breath before pressing 2 on my speed-dial. It rang a few times before I heard his voice. "Hey." His voice was quiet and subdued, even a little awkward.

"Hey."

The silence stretched on for a few minutes, both of unsure of what to say and how to begin.

"I'm sorry." He finally said, sounding choked up. "Bella I am so sorry for how spoke to you last night, I was out of line."

"You were." I agreed softly. "Why did you act like that Edward?" I had Rosalie's belief but I needed to hear it from him.

"Bella all I could picture when you told me was you being cornered by him before he forced himself on you. No matter how many times you told me you were fine I couldn't get the image out of my head. Then I imaged getting a call of how you were beaten or raped and in each scenario the truth that I wasn't there was like a blaring alarm."

"I'm fine Edward and you can't always be there to save me, even if we went to the same school, there would be times when we wouldn't be together."

"I know that but it doesn't make it any easier that I'm three thousand miles away and that you were, for even a second, in danger. It was like dagger to the heart. I have never felt so helpless in my life, thinking of what could have happened. Bella I love you with everything I am and if anything happened to you…I don't think I would recover. I know I acted irrationally but my only thought was to keep you safe."

"You could have told me that and then we could have discussed it and perhaps come to a compromise. I would have been fine making sure I never went to the washroom without and friend or carrying pepper spray on me, but for you to outright tell me I couldn't go out with friends to a party? It was insulting and demeaning, like I was your dependent not your partner. I understand where you're coming from I really do but I didn't like how you spoke to me."

"I know and I am sorry. Emmett spent a good hour talking to me about where I went wrong, which he took too much pleasure in doing, before handing the phone to Rosalie who proceeded to effectively call me and idiot and then coach me in how to fix it." I chuckled and I heard him laugh too.

"I'm still a little peeved at you. I don't want you to act like that again Edward. If you have concerns talk about them to me instead of making my decisions for me. I worry about you too so it's not one sided. If our relationship is going to survive we need to communicate."

"You're right. I spoke without thinking and while I can't promise I'll never put my foot in my mouth again I will try. I love you Bella, I will do anything not to lose you."

"I'll take try. I love you too and I miss you, so much."

I wish I could wrap my arms around him but for now I would take listening to his velvet voice. We spoke for a while longer, communicating better with our fears and concerns before getting onto lighter topics. He asked for Brady and Collin's e-mails so he could personally thank them for helping last night, expressing his regret he couldn't have joined them.

Eventually we both needed to get off, having essays and readings we needed to get done.

"I'll talk to you later. I am sorry and I love you Bella, don't forget that."

"Never, I love you too. Bye."

I sent a text to Rose saying things had been worked out and also sent an e-mail to Alice, telling her what had happened in the last 24 hours.

Irina came back an hour later with my books. We talked for a few minutes and she gave me a happy smile when I told her we worked things out.

The weekend was spent on mostly on school work, with two conversations with both Edward and Alice on Sunday. I was nervous on Monday as today I had my tutorial with Stefan. I was a bit early and sat near the front where the T.A. would be, taking out a book to read. People slowly trickled in. I thought he wasn't going to show when he walked at the last minute, sitting at the back and avoiding eye contact with me, something he never did.

He had some bruising on his cheek and at first I thought they really did just speak with him, assuming the one bruise was from Laurent, but I saw he winced a bit when he sat. It didn't take a rocket scientist to guess that they just hit him where it wasn't really visible. When class was over he left the room as quickly as he came, head down.

Stefan Salvator never spoke to me again.

**~*~OO~*~ Wednesday, November 24 (Day before Thanksgiving)**

I was finally almost home. I had just landed at Sea Tac and was waiting to get off the plane along with the other 150 passengers. The trip was a long one not merely because I couldn't wait to see everyone but because I was stuck behind a child who would not stop crying and stuck beside some guy you had some gas issues.

It was not a pleasant flight.

I left the plane and entered the airport, squished between the others unbording in the Thanksgiving rush. I took in my first breath of untainted air and repeated the process I did months ago as I waited for my bags.

When I finally grabbed my small bag I began moving towards the exit, scanning the crowd for my parents. It took a minute but I finally saw them standing off to the side together. My dad smiled and my mom squealed a bit when our eyes met and I picked up my pace to get to them faster. I dropped my bag to the floor when I reached them and allowed my mom to pull me into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh Bella, I'm so happy you're home." Mom whispered.

"Me too." I said back. Mom gave me one last tight squeeze before handing me off to my dad. He hugged me just as tightly before pulling away and holding me by my shoulders.

"You look good Bells, even got a bit of a tan which I must say is a first for you." He chuckled while swallowed back a retort. "I missed ya kiddo and while I would love to stand here all day and hear all about college life, there is a young man back home that is going to have an aneurysm if I take any longer in getting you home."

That got me into gear and I quickly grabbed my bag before walking quickly towards the automatic doors. "Well then we should get home, like now!" I said anxiously, wanting to see Edward. I knew Edward arrived early this morning, around eight, while it was close to three in the afternoon now. I wish we could have met here but I can understand my parents wanted some alone time with me, and his parents with him, before he stole me away.

My mom laughed and even my dad cracked a smile as they followed behind me, a little too slowly for my taste. I just threw my bag into the back seat and piled in after it while my parents took the front. It would be a few hours before we made it home so I spent that time telling my parents about life at ASU. While I had talked to them every week and exchanged e-mails I was able to go into more detail about some of the happenings and the people. They didn't know about the Stefan incident and I hoped to keep it that way, for fear my dad would enlist the help of Edward to exact revenge.

I wish I was exaggerating on that thought but alas I wasn't.

I was practically vibrating in the back seat, willing dad to drive faster, as we got closer and closer to our house. I texted Edward when we passed the Welcome to Forks sign so he knew we were only minutes away and he responded with a _drive faster_. When I asked dad to do as Edward asked he rolled his eyes and said he was going the maximum speed legally allowed for this road. I rolled my eyes at that and sat back resigned that I would have to wait a little bit longer.

When we turned onto our street I could see our home and the Cullen's home, and even from a distance I could spot Edward's unique hair as he waited for me. Esme and Carlisle were beside him smiling. He looked just as anxious as me, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, his eyes intent on our approaching car.

As soon as we pulled into the driveway and came to a complete stop I was out of the car, not even bothering to shut the door behind me, and sprinting towards him. He met me half-way caught me in his arms, my feet leaving the ground as they wrapped around his waist. He buried his face in my neck and I did the same to him, finally feeling like I was truly home. We both held on for dear life, not saying a word for a moment while we just basked in being together again. No one existed at this time but him and I.

Not able to wait anymore I kissed him deeply, causing him to groan and hold me tighter. "God I missed you so much." I panted against his mouth.

"Me too love." He said back, kissing me again that was most definitely not appropriate for public. He smelled just as I remembered and as I ran my fingers through his hair I couldn't help but think he needed a hair-cut; nothing major, just a trim. When we finally broke apart, for air mostly, I noticed we were alone on the lawn. While part of me was embarrassed that our parents witnessed even part of our intense re-union I was glad they gave us some privacy.

Eventually I untangled my legs and dropped to the ground, though my arms stayed around him. He rested his forehead against mine and for a few minutes we just stared at each other.

"Should we go say hi?" I asked, titling my head towards the house.

"If we must, we only have an hour before we're supposed to meet Alice and Jasper at the lodge for dinner."

"Oh ya, I almost forgot." I shook my head before taking his hand and pulling him towards my place, where I assumed they all went. The car door had been shut and a quick glance indicated that they took my bag inside too. As we reached the front door he released my hand and wrapped it more securely around my waist, his hand going to its usual spot on my hip. I couldn't help but smile that even after two months we both fell into our usual rhythms, no awkwardness.

Both sets of parents were in my living room, talking. They stopped and smiled at us when we came in, Esme coming up and pulling me into a hug as she told me how much she missed us both. It was a big hug fest then, with us moving between each parent and exchanging hugs and or hand-shakes, in the case of Charlie and Edward.

Edward took the chair so I sat on his lap as we all got talking about things we've missed and in our college experience so far. Forty-five minutes later Edward and I said good-bye and that we would see them later. Since we were having Thanksgiving together tomorrow they didn't protest when we told them last week that tonight we would be hanging with Alice and Jasper.

Since Edward's car wasn't here we had to take mine and I can't deny it felt good to drive again, missing my little red car. Edward looked at me driving longingly and I rolled my eyes. "No I will not let you drive, you've had your car all this time while I have had to walk or bus everywhere. So suck it up." I laughed when he grimaced but he nodded anyway, taking my hand and kissing the back of it.

We beat Alice and Jasper there as we were about 5 minutes early so we sat down and ordered our drinks while we waited. We were talking and cuddling a bit in our booth when the main door swung open and the unmistakable form of Mary-Alice Brandon appeared in the doorway.

"BELLA! EDWARD!" Alice yelled excitedly, causing a few people to turn their heads curiously while others did so in annoyance. I jumped from the table and embraced my best friend, so happy to see her. In my periphery I saw Edward and Jasper exchange an affectionate hug and hand shake, talking in low voices. "I missed you sooo much Bells."

"I missed you too Ali. Now lets order, I'm starving."

"Me too."

We untangled and moved to the table where the boys were. "Jasper!" I said happily, pulling him in for a hug while Alice did the same for Edward. "I missed you guys."

"Us too. New York I great but it just isn't the same unless you and Edward were there with us."

"I know, Arizona has been awesome, once you get used to the heat, but it would be so much better if I had you guys there. Any chance you'll jump ship from New York, its much warmer where I am." I joked and everyone laughed as we each took our seats. The waitress came and took Alice and Jaspers drink order before telling us she would be back in a few minutes to see if we were ready to order our food.

"The heat would be nice but I'll admit I've become quite attached to the city." Jasper admitted.

"Totally, Bella you wouldn't _believe _the shopping options there. It has been heaven! Even if I can't buy half of it, just to be able to stand outside some of their boutiques and look has been like a religious experience."

"Real shocker, Alice happy around clothes." Edward muttered good naturedly.

"Oh shut up Edward, I bet even you would enjoy it, the variety of _everything _is unreal. I'm just glad to see you haven't switched to sweater vests and loafers while you've been away at your fancy Ivy league school." Edward rolled his eyes but smiled.

"So when are Emmett and Rose supposed to be in?" Jasper asked, browsing the menu.

"Not until later tonight, probably around nine or ten. Rose had a group project meeting that she needed to attend before they went on break so they weren't going to be leaving until later than they wanted too."

"Well that sucks, I wanted to see them." Alice pouted and I agreed with her, I missed those two as well.

"Well why don't we all catch some late desert with them? We can get something to go and chill at Edward's when they arrive for a little while. If that's okay with you Edward."

"No that sounds great." He smiled and I could tell he was excited to see his brother.

After we ordered our food the conversations continued and never stopped as each of us had plenty to say. While Jasper was telling a story I took a moment to drink it all in. I had missed this so much. The feel of Edward's palm in mine; Alice's infectious smile; Jasper's comforting presence. Don't get me wrong, I love Irina and Laurent but these people right here are like my family, no one could ever take their place.

We got a cheese cake to go and made are way back to the Cullen house. Esme had no problem with us chilling in the basement and volunteered to put the cake in the fridge for us. When Rose and Emmett arrived each of us received air stealing bear hugs from the Terminator himself. Luckily they ate in the car along the way and thanked us for getting cheese cake; Emmett was particularly grateful.

The next day we were over at the Cullen's early with some of our own food including my grandmothers sweet potato pie that I made that morning. It was a great day full of stuffing our faces, watching the Macey's Thanksgiving Day parade and just overall family time. We left rather early only because Alice and our moms were dragging me to Seattle at four in the damn morning for the Black Friday sales.

That day I learned that Alice Brandon was in deed not human but an Alien from another planet who had infinite energy supplies, a nose for sales and short temper for us humans who had trouble keeping up. I didn't buy all that much yet I ended up carrying a million bags with a collective weight that had to have been over a hundred pounds. By noon, when we stopped for lunch, I felt like I was about to collapse.

That night, when we finally got home, I snuggled with Edward in my basement and watched a movie. We made out for a little while but eventually I fell asleep in his arms, too tired to stay awake. Apparently Edward fell asleep to because I woke up with him cradled behind me, his arm keeping me in place. I was surprised to find that our parents let us stay there together for the night but I was glad they did, I missed waking up in his arms.

Saturday we spent the afternoon alone together, making use of my decently sized back seat. It was amazing to physically be with again not just for the obvious reasons but the emotional ones; the coming together as one being. That's one of the things I missed the most from our separation.

The evening was spent with our friends in Port Angeles, each of us knowing that the next day we would all be boarding planes to go back to school before Monday classes. We went out for dinner at a cute jazzy club with a live band that I loved. We danced, we ate and we talked. None of us wanted the night to end but when it was approaching midnight we all knew we should leave as we had another early day tomorrow.

I appealed to my mom, and Edward to his, for us to spend the night together at his place. After reminding them, specifically my dad, that we were eighteen and with promises to keep the door open they agreed. Even when we fell into his bed exhausted we were both reluctant to close our eyes, for fear of the next day would come faster.

Eventually we did succumb to our exhaustion, the two of us wrapped securely around each. Even in our sleep we didn't want to let go; it would never be close enough.

The morning came whether we wanted it to or not. As my parents couldn't get away, nor could Carlisle, Esme was driving both Edward and I to the airport. Alice and Jasper would meet us there as our flights were close together. Jasper and Alice would depart at three, Edward at 4:45 and I would be leaving at 5:30.

I had to go back to my house for a little while so I could not only make sure I had everything but to spend a bit of time with my parents before they had to leave. I said goodbye to Rose and Emmett before we left, telling them I would see them at Christmas. I was happy that during these last few days I was able to take a few minutes and pull Rose aside and thank her to her face for helping me and Edward weeks ago. We hugged and after she told me to stop acting like a girl, causing us both to laugh, we re-joined the group like nothing happened.

At 11:00 we were on the road and headed towards Seattle. We grabbed lunch along the way and sooner than I would have liked we pulled into the drop off/pick up. Esme couldn't stay but made up for that in hugs.

"Now you two have a good flight and call more often, I miss the two of you so much when you're gone."

"I promise." I whispered, kissing her on the cheek.

We found Alice and Jasper at a small café within the airport and joined them with our own drinks. We talked but we all subdued, not wanting to say goodbye. Alice and I cried when we hugged moments after their flight was called.

"You have to call me more often Bella, I mean it."

I laughed and squeezed her tighter. "Promise but remember it works both ways powerpuff."

"True. Edward, hug me before I cry again." He picked her up and hugged her tight while I hugged Jasper. I leaned back and kissed his cheek.

"You take care of her, you hear me."

"Of course."

"And try not to miss me _too _much."

"I will try but I make no promises."

Soon they were both gone and Edward and I were left alone, me snuggling into his lap as he sat on one of the uncomfortable airport chairs. When his flight was called I slowly eased off of him, though he made no move to leave, pulling me into a hug.

"I have to go."

"I know." Unfortunately.

He kissed my forehead tenderly, taking a deep breath. "Four days wasn't long enough." He whispered.

"God will it ever get easier to say good bye?" I asked, knowing the answer.

He sighed. "Probably not but remember this isn't good bye, its see you soon. It'll never be goodbye."

"You're right, I'll see you in a few weeks."

"Can't come fast enough love." He kissed me then, just as the final call for his plane was announced over the speakers. "I love you and I'll call when I land."

"I love you too, have a safe flight."

"You too." He pecked me on the lips, grabbed his bag and jogged over to the dwinfdling line. He handed his ticket to the flight attendant and moved to the doors, looking back one last time to wave. I waved back, tears in my eyes that I refused to let fall and then he was gone…again.

We couldn't keep doing this, every time I had to say goodbye I died a little but more. I needed to find a way for us to be together…

No matter what.

**~*~OO~*~TRANSLATIONS**

**Un beau nom pour une belle fille** = A beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

**Le plaisir est tout le mien** = The pleasure is all mine

**Mon amour** = my love.

**Bonjour** = hello.

**~*~OO~*~**

**So, what did you guys think? Please review and let me know, a moment in the back seat of a car with our favorite guy if you do hehe. It's almost over *tears* and I'll try to get the final epilogue up faster than this one. Part of it is written so hopefully real life will give me time to work on it :) I hope you liked my Laurent and Irina and that the Stefan situation wasn't too bad. His original character is actually the Stefan from Breaking Dawn but for some reason I couldn't stop thinking of Vampire Diaries so if it helps to have a face use him hehe. I thought they needed to really have a bump in the road to overcome because lets face it, relationships even in the same town are hard. They made it through though :) I have a vision for how it will end, any guesses? I also put a little Twilight quotew in there, changin it slightly to make it fit. Anyone know what it was?**

**Links to outfits and other timbits on my profile. Just a reminder, the Breaking Dawn trailer is on my profile **


	22. Epilogue Part 2

**Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry about the delay, there have been some personal things going in my life that have been very stressful for my family and I as my eldest sister's health continues to decline rapidly. I have just not had the time or mental ability to work on this faster than I would have liked and I hope you understand. So this is the final chapter **

**Epilogue: Part 2**

_**December 18**__**th**_

I walked around my tiny living room, placing a few bowls of snacks on the coffee table before placing my ipod on my idock. The smell of buffalo wings, sausage rolls and fries filled my apartment. i had already set up I had some vegetables and dip as well as various cheese and crackers. Nothing says Merry Christmas like a supper fit for a frat boy.

Some of my friends would be arriving soon for a small Christmas celebration before everyone went home for the holidays. My place wasn't big by any means but I could fit maybe a good ten people comfortably between my kitchen and living room. I decorated the place a bit but it was still kinda pathetic looking in comparison to what my parents would produce. Since I lived alone, had been busy with exams and because I was spending a large portion of this holiday back home at Forks, I hadn't bothered to do anything extensive with the place. I had small tree that was about foot high and came built with lights among its fake branches and was powered by batteries; it sat in the center of my coffee table, a place of honour. I also purchased a few little items like a small plastic Santa and Frosty the snow man in addition to some snow globes and some plastic decorative plates to hold the food.

All of this Christmas cheer courtesy of your local Wal-Mart!

My last exam was this morning and I would be flying out tomorrow back to Forks. Bella had already flown out yesterday as she was lucky enough to finish her exams a few days ago, staying a bit longer to spend time with her friends. I couldn't wait to see her, and in the back of my mind I always had a tiny countdown going, counting the hours until she would be in my arms again.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a loud knock at the door, muted voices coming through the wood. I walked down the small and narrow hallway, passing both my bedroom door and bathroom. I opened the door with a smile, unsurprised that Garrett and Kate were the first to arrive; not only because he lives just down the hall but because after Jasper he's become my best friend.

Garrett was a sophomore at Dartmouth majoring in History with a minor in English. At twenty years old, he stood at an impressive 6'4 with short dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. His girlfriend, Kate, was also a sophomore though she was majoring in communications. She was roughly 5'6 with blonde hair cut into a stylish bob. She was great and I genuinely enjoyed hanging out with both her and Garrett. She and I even gone out for coffee just the two of us but it's never been anything inappropriate, just two friends hanging out. She and Bella have talked a few times and she seems to like Kate, trusting the two of us to be alone together.

"Hey guys, c'mon in." I ushered them through the door. "Kate you look beautiful as usual." I said, kissing her cheek. She did look nice, in addition to festive, in an emerald sweater dress that had a thick crimson belt around the middle.

"Oh Edward, ever the charmer." She rolled her eyes but still returned the kiss on the cheek with one of her own.

"Stop trying to steal my woman Cullen." Garrett said with a laugh, pulling me into a quick hug.

"I can't help it if I'm irresistible."

"I'm surprised your head can fit through the doorway with how big it is." He grumbled good naturedly.

I was about to respond when I heard the speaker/buzzer in my wall sound, indicating someone was downstairs. I pushed the button so I could talk. "Ya?"

"Hey Edward! It's Ben, let us up!"

I press the button to unlock the door and soon Benjamin and his girlfriend Tia are outside my door. Ben was in several of my classes and labs so we quickly became friends. I have only met Tia a few times as she doesn't attend the same school as us but the times I have she has been nice.

Slowly but surely everyone arrives, a mixture of mine and Garrett's friends; Ben and Tia; Victoria; Maggie; Liam; and Seth and Claire. The night was going well, everyone was talking pleasantly, eating my frat boy food and sipping on drinks. I had music in the background, my iPod on shuffle, and I had some Christmas special on TV though we kept it muted.

About two hours in people were hungry again so I was finishing up making them some more food, taking them out of the oven. I may not be much of a cook but I can manage sticking a few things in the oven for twenty minutes and then removing them. I plate some of it and put it on my small kitchen table, a few people immediately getting up with their plates to take some. I grabbed my own plate and chatted with Seth for a while, mostly about sports and classes.

I was getting abother drink when In my periphery I saw Garrett answer his cell and talk in clipped sentences. He grimaced before saying goodbye and shoving his phone back into his pocket. He walked over to me and gave me a hesitant smile. "James' is here. He wants me to come downstairs and let him in."

I groaned quietly. James Hunter was Garrets cousin, their mothers being sisters, but despite some physical similarities they were nothing alike. They both had the same dirty blonde hair but James kept his long enough to keep in a ponytail. James wasn't as tall or bulky but he was no pushover. We didn't get along and thankfully I was only around him when Garret was. Garret didn't even like him but his mom and aunt practically begged him to hang around with James, hopping he would influence him for the better.

It was not working.

"I thought he wasn't coming." I whispered, a little harshly. Garret knew how I felt about his cousin, I never made it secret.

"So did I but apparently his plans fell through and he decided to just show up. This is your get together man so if you want me to send him home I will."

I sighed but shook my head, not wanting to cause problems between them. "Nah let him up but tell him I don't want him causing problems. I mean it."

"I got your back man, first sign of trouble and his ass is gone."

"Good, just use the door stopper to prop the door open when you leave. That way you can just walk back in without knocking."

"Will do."

He left the apartment to go get James and I took a deep sip of my beer, feeling I was going to need it. Kate walked over and leaned against the counter beside me. "Where did Garrett go?" She asked.

"James decided to stop by."

She groaned. "Damn, I hate that guy. He needs to crawl back under whatever slimy rock he came from."

I laughed and teased her, even though I silently agreed. "Don't hold back Kate, tell me how you _really_ feel."

She giggled and clinked her bottle with mine before chugging it down. Moments later James and Garrett walked in.

"I'm here so now the party can start!" James bellowed.

People smiled politely but you could tell no one was particularly enthusiastic that he was here and those who didn't know him gave him wary looks. Of course he ignored his less than stellar welcome and headed straight to the fridge, pulling out a beer. He used his belt to open the cap and chugged at least half of it in one gulp, chucking the cap into the garbage.

"Hey there Eddie boy, nice digs." He said it nicely but I could see him eyeing my place in distaste. James was beyond spoiled. I don't know too much about where his family was from but I did know they had struck it big in the lottery a number of years ago and the entire family moved out here to be closer to family. He was used to lavish homes and having his parents cater to everything his black little heart desired. He was never shy about criticizing Garrett's place that was only slightly bigger than mine as it had two bedrooms instead of one.

"Thanks." I barely hold back the sarcasm in my voice but I manage it. I like my place. It was small, only really big enough for one or two people to live in, but that's all I needed.

Luckily he doesn't linger and walks over to the larger group around the couch and joins the conversation. As long as he keeps doing what he is doing I don't really care if he stays.

About an hour later I was talking with Ben, Maggie and Liam when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out and saw I had a text from Bella.

B to E: _How has your party been so far? _

"I'll be right back." I said to the others. They nodded and went back to their conversations as I made my way to my room so I could have a moment of privacy. Once the door was shut behind me I began texting back.

E to B: _It's been good, not doing much just relaxing with some food and drinks. The only exception has been James but I've managed to avoid him._

B to E: _That sucks but I'm glad the rest has been good. How was your exam?_

E to B: _I think I did well, I knew most of it so I'm fairly confident. _

B to E: _I never doubted you would be fine. I miss you, is it tomorrow yet? _

E to B: _I miss you too. Tomorrow will be here before you know it. _

B to E: _I know. _

E to B: _How are R&C? _

B to E: _They're good, happy I'm home. Mom has even gotten better at cooking!_

E to B: _Haha, good for her. You guys doing anything tonight? _

B to E: _Actually dad bought us a tree so we're going to decorate that after dinner. It's not as good as the one I picked out last year but it'll do ;) _

E to B: _Sounds great. I think we still have to get one, you can use your keen tree spotting skills and bag us a good one._

B to E: _Well that's a given, we both know Em sucks at it._

I laughed as the memories of her and Emmett's face off last year went through mind.

E to B: _I agree love. Anyway I should probably get back and be a good host. :(_

B to E: _Okay. Love you, see you tomorrow! _

E to B: _Love you to, counting the minutes. _

I was about the tuck my phone back into my pocket when I heard the subtle click of the door shutting behind. Confused, I turned around and saw Victoria standing there, a small smile on her face. I knew Victoria through Garrett and Kate as they were good friends with her. She was pretty with hair that was a deep shade of red and green eyes that were a lighter shade than mine. We haven't hung out a whole lot but she's been at a few of the same gatherings and we've managed to have a conversation or two.

"Ummm is everything alright?" Wondering why she was suddenly in my room.

"Everything is fine." She walked towards me and I immediately saw her intent as she tried to pull me in for a kiss. What is with girls trying to kiss me without permission? Crap Bella is not going to be happy about this.

I back away and stopped her movement before she could get any further, thankful she wasn't nearly as aggressive as Tanya in her approach. I resisted the urge to flinch and rub my neck when I recalled the feeling of her nails digging into my neck. I played it down at the time but in reality it had _really _hurt.

"What the hell are you doing?" I whispered yelled, backing up a bit more. Thankfully she didn't follow.

"Well Edward I was trying to kiss you." I could tell she was so close to adding 'duh' to the end of that sentence.

"Why?"

"I know you're still getting over her but I think we could do really well together, I've always liked you. Give me a chance."

"What are you talking about? Who am I getting over?"

She looked at me like I was slow. "Ummm your girlfriend? You know, the one that broke up with you last week."

What the…

"Vicky, Bella never broke up with me. We're still together."

A look of hurt flashed through her eyes and she instantly got a bit defensive. "Edward, you don't have to lie. If you don't like me you can just say so."

"I'm not lying, look at my bedside table." Confused she walked to where I told her and she picked up a photo of Bella and I dancing on the boat from our San Francisco trip, one of my favourites. The way we looked at each other was so intimate and you could see how we felt. It was what I went to bed to every night and what I awoke to every morning. I tossed my phone on the bed, and nodded my head towards it. Normally I wouldn't let anyone read my texts from Bella but I didn't want her to have any misconceptions about my relationship status. I had enough drama from Tanya, I do not need anymore. "I came in here for some privacy so I could text her."

She looked at the words we exchanged, clearly seeing the _I love you's and see you tomorrows, _and then back at the intimate photo I clearly slept next to each night."I don't understand…why would he…" She whispered but I didn't get what she was saying. Suddenly she blushed deeply and gasped, putting the picture and the phone onto the table. "Oh my god, I am _sooo_ embarrassed. Edward, I'm sorry I honestly thought you were single now." She looked like she was about to cry before she buried her face in her hands.

She looked really upset and for some reason I didn't doubt her sincerity. I resisted the urge to pull her into a hug because I didn't want to give her any false hope and plus once I told Bella I knew she would probably be a bit upset if I did; hugging the girl who tried to kiss you, even if under misconceptions, was a big no no. With what Bella had to endure with Tanya, I didn't want to make things worse for her. Instead I awkwardly patted Victoria on the shoulder for a minute while she calmed down.

"Vicky, I still don't understand why you thought I was single."

"James told me you were." She whispered, sounding lost. My hand curled into a fist and scowled but before I could comment she continued. "He said she broke up with you last week and that's why you haven't been around, because you were upset. When you went into your room earlier, he suggested I make a go at you, comfort you if you know what I mean." She blushed and so did I, knowing exactly what he was implying she do to comfort me. "I told him no at first but he kept hammering it in on how good we would look together, and how you could honestly use someone to lean on right now. You were always so nice and funny and honestly you're hot so I figured maybe I could give it a try. I should have known better than to listen to him."

I was going to kill him. He not only put me in a bad situation, that dreaded explaining to Bella when I saw her, but he toyed with Victoria's emotions. "I wasn't around last week because I was locked in the library studying for my exams like most people. Besides, it's not your fault, it's his. Why would he do that to you?"

Me I can understand, the guy never really liked me and the feeling was mutual. He was arrogant, rude and treated people like garbage, especially women. He was all sweet with them at first but when he got what he wanted from them he tossed them aside without a single thought. He believed he was god's gift to the world when in reality everyone just wanted to punch him in the face. For some unknown reason he hated me from the moment he met me and that was fine by me because it didn't take long to figure out the kind of guy he is. The only reason I put up with him was for Garrett.

She sighed and sat down dejectedly on the edge of my bed. I held back the part of me that wanted to tell her to get off my bed because I knew she was upset, and it wasn't like she was spread herself across the covers. "James has spent years toying with me. I was in a relationship with him, if you can call it that, for a while. We slept together but were never exclusive, which he took advantage of many times over. Whenever I brought up the fact I wanted him to be with me and me alone he would break it off and claim I was smothering him. After a few weeks he would beg for me to come back and like the pathetic girl I am I always did. He's always had a hold on me that allowed him to make me forget my better judgment. It's a game to him and I've always been his perfect little pawn."

God the guy is a bonified douchebag to the highest degree yet I wasn't entirely surprised, I knew how much he liked his 'games'; I just didn't know that Victoria was caught up in one of them.

"Wow, I don't know what to say except you need to kick him where it hurts, multiple times in fact." She gave a watery giggle and nodded in agreement. "I don't blame you Vick and really no blood no foul. We can still be friends." I think, I may have to take that back depending on what Bella says.

"I really am sorry Edward."

"I know, I'm just trying to figure out how to explain this to Bella without her going off the deep end." I chuckled without humour. The last time a girl made such a move on me, granted she managed to make contact, she left with a broken nose. I didn't say this out-loud, not wanting to scare Victoria. Plus deep down I really liked how Bella reacted, it was sexy if I was completely honest.

"You're going to tell her?" She seemed shocked.

"Of course, I have nothing to hide and things always have a way of coming out. If I hide it now and she found out later it makes it look like I'm guilty of something. Plus, I love her too much to hide something like that from her. I may not give every nitty gritty detail but I refuse to hide this from her. She'll understand…I hope." I grimaced, hoping she would be reasonable.

Victoria looked like she was about to cry and I looked around awkwardly, wondering what I said to upset her. "You really are a good guy Edward. Many guys would hide this from their girlfriends or even take advantage of my offer." She wiped a tear. "Well tell Bella I am sorry and…and if she wants to, you know, have a go at me I give my permission for you to give my number."

"I wouldn't do that to you but I'll pass along the message." She nodded and made her way to the door. She was about to open it when I stopped her. "Vick, you're so much better than he makes you feel and what he does to you. I know it may be hard but try and stay away from James and find a guy that deserves you; someone who will treat you like you should be treated."

She gave me a small smile and left the room quietly, the door shutting closed with a small click. A moment later I registered that the front door opened and shut too. There was little doubt that Victoria left my apartment and while I felt bad she felt the need to leave the party and her friends, I also understood why she would leave, not wanting to face me or James in the living room.

My breath went out in a _whoosh _and I collapsed onto my bed for a moment, trying to process what happened. Overall it went well and I was grateful she wasn't like Tanya. Victoria wasn't to blame, James was.

Right as I thought that I heard James' annoying laugh from the living room. I felt a rush of anger and it took all of my patience not to go in there and beat the crap out of that guy. I've never been particularly violent but hurting him for what he did to Victoria, me, and by extension Bella, was sounding real good right now.

I stood up and stretched, determined to remove him from my home. I tried for Garrett, I really did, but I've had enough of him.

I stormed out of my room and all the conversation stopped as people saw my face. Everyone looked confused except for James, who was grinning smugly. "Get the hell out of my apartment!" I bellowed at James, pointing towards my front door.

"Geez Edward what's got your panties in a twist? I figured given how long Vicky was with you, you would have loosened up a bit. She's good for that." His smile was cruel and I hated that he not only insinuated that I cheated on Bella but that Victoria was nothing but a girl to be used and discarded like that. No human being should be used in such a way.

"Why you son of a bi…" I went to lunge for him but Garret caught me before I could ring that slimy bastard's neck.

"Edward what's going on?"

"You're sorry excuse for a cousin sent Victoria into my room to seduce me, telling her Bella broke up with me." I growled.

"He what?" Garrett said shocked before turning to his cousin with an angry glare. "What the hell James!" He yelled.

"Hey I just sent her there, don't get mad at me because your boy can't be faithful." Suddenly he looked at me almost in understanding. "We've all been there man, it's in our nature. I won't tell your girl, promise."

Beside me Garrett made a noise of disgust and I vaguely heard Kate murmur 'sleezebag' in the background. Garrett had to hold me back once again as I tried to get my hands around James' throat.

"I would _never _cheat on Bella! Unlike you I actually have respect for women, particularly one I love. I did, however, have to listen to Victoria not only tearfully have to take my rejection but her explanation on how you have messed with her emotions for years. You really are piss poor excuse of a man." I growled. I wanted to tack on that he better not go near Victoria again but I had a strong feeling he would see that as a challenge and go after her with a renewed vigour and she didn't need that.

James stood up and tried to look menacing but it didn't really work as not only was he smaller than me but you could tell he could feel everyone disgusted stares on him. At the end of the day he was like most bullies, a coward. "Well aren't you holier than thou. Please Cullen, one day you will slip up when the right temptation comes around and your so called respect for women and you're _precious Bella _will go right out the window."

I didn't bother responding to the garbage spewing out of his mouth. "Get out of my house before I throw you out myself."

"Gladly." He stormed passed me and I followed him out, just to be sure he left. He opened the door and stepped through and I was about to shut it when he spoke. "Yo cuz, you really going to stay her with this guy? He's not worth our time."

"Correction, _you're _not worth our time, _cuz._" Garrett mocked. James sputtered and his face turned red. "Get lost James, and tell your mom I have _no _interest in baby-sitting you anymore. Go find your own friends, if you can, because I can damn well guarantee you're going to be hard pressed to find anyone who will put up with you. We're done." At that Garrett slammed the door in his face.

A second later my door shuddered with a loud thud and I guessed that James kicked it before I heard his pounding foot-steps going down the hall. When there was silence for more than ten seconds both Garrett and I let out a sigh of relief. I moved to go back to the party, though I had a feeling the previous Christmas cheer was gone, when I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Edward, I'm really sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry about?"

"If I had just told him no from the beginning he wouldn't have been here and you wouldn't have been put into that position. It wasn't fair and it should have never happened. It won't happen again, I meant it when I said I was done."

"He made his own decision, I don't blame you but if it'll make you feel better you're forgiven."

"Thanks man, do you want everyone to leave?" His eyes were understanding but I shook my head.

"Nah, I don't want him to ruin the rest of our night. Lets go." We walked back into the room and everyone looked at us with weary but sympathetic eyes. "It ain't Christmas without some drama." I said lightly, even though on the inside I was still trying to calm myself down. "Anyone still hungry?"

With that the night continued and I cooked up the last of the hot food for everyone, partly because a few said they could eat and also because I needed something to do. A few of the conversations drifted over to what happened but only briefly. There seemed to be a general consensus to leave it alone for now. I knew it would a hot topic within the next few days, if not weeks as people would separate and return after the break, but it seemed clear that everyone would wait till they were away from my place before really delving into what happened.

Fine by me.

The night ended around 1:30 though Garrett and Kate stayed behind till two in order to help me clean up, even though I insisted they didn't have to. Before the two of them left to go back to Garrett's apartment he apologised once again for his cousin but I once again said it wasn't his fault.

Before going to bed I checked my place one more time, making a garbage run down the hall quickly and washing the dishes. Normally I wouldn't care if I left it for a few days but as I would be gone for weeks I didn't want any bug problems nor did I want to come home to the smell of rotting and moulding food caked onto my plates. My kitchen was virtually empty of food except for a few non-perishables as I would be gone for weeks. The only food I had was eaten tonight as well as a bagel I planned on having for breakfast tomorrow. Luckily my flight wasn't until 1:45 so I would be able to get some sleep.

With everything decently clean I dragged my tired butt to bed, stripping down and leaving a trailer of clothes that I would pick up in the morning. I fell onto my bed in just my boxers and within minutes of hitting my pillow and pulling the blanket up I was asleep.

**~*~OO~*~NEXT DAY~*~OO~*~**

The flight seemed to take forever, probably because I knew Bella was waiting for me. Last time I came home it wasn't as bad as I was arriving long before her but now I got a sense of what she must have during her trip home during thanksgiving.

I brought more than the small bag I brought last time, lugging a large suitcase behind me as I moved towards the exit where I knew Emmett was waiting for me. I still got his daily text messages with his _creative _word definitions and even though I would never admit it to him they always made me laugh. I know one of the things Bella got for him for Christmas was a new word calendar because she often enjoyed them as much as I did since he started sending those texts to all of us lately.

I have to admit, I missed the annoying brute…sometimes.

Just as expected Emmett was leaning against his jeep in the pick-up zone, his winter coat making him look even bigger than he already is; something not easily done. I saw a mother with her two young children eyeing him warily as her husband loaded up their cab, obviously not realizing that Emmett is a bigger kid than the two attached to her legs.

As soon as he saw me his face broke out into a huge grin and I found my own face quickly matching his.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Ivy league himself, come to spend time with the little people." He boomed, pulling me into a bone crushing hug. I may work out and have a good physique but I'll admit I have nothing on my brother and frankly his 'hugs' can be down-right painful. Still, I hugged him tightly though we separated quickly as we have to maintain our masculinity after all.

"In what messed up world are you considered little?" I commented, making note of his massive size. "You look good Em, I see Rosalie hasn't killed you yet."

"Nah man, she would miss me too much. Maim perhaps but never kill." He joked and I laughed along with him.

"Very true, you ready to go?" I said anxiously, wanting to get home to see Bella.

Emmett gave me a knowing grin and grabbed one of my bags, throwing it into the back while murmuring "so whipped" under his breath. Like he was one to talk. Besides, I would like to see him go weeks without Rosalie. I know for a fact he would be way worse than me. I could exist independently from Bella, I just didn't want to. Emmett, on the other hand, wouldn't know what day of the week it was without Rosalie. Don't get me wrong, my brother is smart but he's always needed a strong hand to guide him, first our mom and then Rose. Its just the way he is and I believe he enjoys it and would just argue he was a 'ladies man'.

We spent most of the ride talking and fooling around, telling each other stories of our college experience thus far. It was strange yet comforting to see the miles upon miles of green and over cast skies. I liked Hanover but I also missed home, including the rain. Okay maybe not the rain but everything else for sure.

I sent several texts to Bella, including when I landed, and when were about to enter Forks I sent another to tell her I was almost home. She responded with a big smiley face and _hurry home_. I asked Em if he could drive a little faster and luckily for me he smirked and increased the speed. We were almost there and I wondered if this reunion would be like that last one.

It was.

**~*~OO~*~NEXT DAY~*~OO~*~**

We were lying on my bed just snuggling…yes I snuggle…when I decided I should probably tell her about the Victoria incident. I didn't tell her yesterday because it was the first time I had seen her in weeks and I didn't want to ruin our reunion.

"Bella? I have something I need to tell you."

She hummed, indicating she was listening. I was getting nervous, wondering how she was going to take it. Hopefully I wouldn't be collateral damage if she took it badly.

"Well at my get together the other night, something happened. Now I need you to listen to the whole story before you react okay?"

She sat up and looked at me with caution. "Is everything okay?"

"It's fine love, I worked it out but I still need to tell you."

"Does this have something to do with James?" She knew from our conversations in the past he and I didn't get along as I voiced, or rather complained, about his inappropriate actions and overall jerkiness.

Jerkiness is a word! It really is, it's in the dictionary.

"He's the reason it happened yes." She looks confused so I continue on. "Remember when we were texting?" She nods. "Well I went into my room for some privacy. When we finished I heard my door shut and Victoria was there." She stiffens and I have a feeling she has an idea about what was coming next. "She tried to kiss me, but didn't succeed because I held her off and said no. She listened and stopped."

I didn't get a chance to continue because she jumped off the bed with a growl and started pacing. "Arg! What is with women trying to kiss _my _guy when he so clearly _not _available." I open my mouth to tell her what Victoria had been tricked to believe but she continued her rant and I figured I should probably let her get it all out. "Like really, have they _no _respect for themselves or me? Seriously, if I was single I would never do that to another girl. I am so flying out there and giving her a piece of my mind and when I do she won't come within a hundred feet of you. That's it Edward, you need a tattoo with my name or something, let everyone know you are taken."

The tattoo idea? Not totally unappealing but I would probably prefer something like her initial or something, and of course she would have to get mine; but let's leave that for a different day. I resist the urge to laugh, because her jealousy is sexy and funny at the same time. However, I know the consequences if I do laugh while she's like this and none of them are pretty. Yes, I fully admit I am afraid of my 5'5, 120 pound girlfriend.

"Love, can you please come back and let me finish."

She snapped out of it and finally looked at me, remembering I was in the room. She hesitated but once I open my arms she sighed and crawled back into the bed but instead of falling into my arms she sits Indian style in front of me.

"Okay, explain please what happened and how exactly James is involved."

I went through the entire story from beginning to end and by the time I finished speaking she was pacing again but this time she wasn't angry with Victoria but James. A few choice words that would have made a trucker blush erupted from her lips as she verbally castrated him. I had to admit her imagination over what she would do to him if she met him her quite funny; such as drowning him in a tub of greesy hair gel that \i had told her he seemed so fond of using.

When she finished she came back to the bed silently and back into my arms. "You feel better?" I asked.

"Ya, sorry about that. I can't believe that ass. I never thought I would say this about any girl her tried to kiss my man but I feel bad for her. Though to be on the safe side I don't feel comfortable with you two being alone again."

"That won't be a problem, I've never actually been alone with her before the other night and that was just because she followed me. Whenever I have been around her it's been with a group of people and I don't see that changing. You have no reason to worry."

"Okay." She whispered. I was still nervous though, thinking maybe she was being a little too accepting.

"You're not mad at me are you?" I ask cautiously. I glanced at her face but it didn't tell me anything about how she was feeling or what she was thinking. Sometimes she is beyond easy to read, like an open book, but she gets these moments where her face is a complete mask of indifference and I can't tell.

"Not at you, you didn't do anything wrong. Thank you for telling me." She moved so she was on my lap and hugged me close.

I wanted to say of course I would tell her but I remembered what Victoria said about how many guys would have lied or taken advantage of the situation I was in. So instead I just said you're welcome.

The next few days went by quickly, with another trip to the tree farm that was just as fun as last year if not so. This time Emmett and Bella placed bets on who would find the better tree. Her family didn't need one but she was determined to find my parents one better than the one Emmett insisted he would find. Bella once again won, celebrating with a cute dance while belting out Queen's _We Are the Champions_. As a result, he had to join her in her Christmas shopping with Rose and Alice and carry all their bags for the entire day. By the end of that particular day he colapsed in our living room, groaning in pain and mumbling incoherently about the evils of pixi shopping black magic.

Finally Christmas day was here and since we held it last year, the Swan's were hosting this time. Alice and Jasper were in town this year for Christmas but they were both entertaining relatives so they couldn't join us. The Hales joined us once again this year but that wasn't anything new as once it became clear that Emmett and Rose were serious and the real deal it seemed appropriate. The Hale's also had no family nearby so it seemed like the thing to do.

The one person who wasn't here last year was Bella's Uncle Phil and his wife Chelsea. He was the one who Bella's parents called half a year ago for legal advice when that prom incident with Tanya went down. He was Renee's older brother and from the time I've spent around him he seems like a nice guy.

The first thing Emmett suggested when we walked through their front door was to exchange gifts which was such a surprise…note the sarcasm. Even though mom scolded him for being rude Renee just laughed and agreed.

Bella and I wanted to give our gifts in private so after two hours of gift exchange and socializing we excused ourselves to her room for a little while. As we were going up the steps I heard Charlie holler, "The door stays open!" Both Bella and I blushed, though why he ever thought I would risk doing anything with Bella while he was downstairs was ridiculous; I'm not stupid, the man has a gun.

When in her room I placed my present to her on the bed and she went to her closest, pulling out two items.

"Now I know this may be corny and usually it's the guy who gives this kind of gift but I thought you might like it. And besides, you may not need to get the tattoo after all if you like it." She smiled shy, holding out the small box for me.

Curious I unwrapped the small packaged, my eyebrows shooting upward when I noticed it was a ring box. "Are you proposing?" I asked nervously. Not that I didn't want to marry Bella, because I do, I just don't think either of us is ready for that step yet. Plus, I kinda wanted to be the one to do the proposing.

She shook her head, laughing nervously. "No, it's not an engagement ring. C'mon, open it." I did as she said and grinned when I looked down to see a silver claddagh ring with a green gem as the heart. It was nice and not too feminine. "It's a promise ring. If you wear it on your right hand with the heart facing towards you it means you're in a committed relationship. I got green because it matches your eyes. I know guys usually get them for girl but…" She trailed off, shrugging her shoulders.

I slipped it on as she said and it was a perfect fit. I had to admit, I genuinally liked it. "I love it, thank you." I kissed her sweetly and she smiled in the kiss. "Now you have to get one, its only fair that guys know you're taken too."

"I kinda already bought one." She murmured.

"You did?"

"Ya." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a smaller silver claddagh ring that was only slightly different with its craftsmanship and with a purple gem in the heart. "I didn't know if you would like it so I waited to put it on." She slipped her on and I held her hand in mine for a moment, our rings side by side.

She suddenly started, jumping a little. "Wait, I still have more to give you."

"Bella, the ring is more than enough."

"Oh shush." She waved me off and pulled out a larger box, wrapped neatly in Santa Clause wrapping paper. "Go on, open it." The larger box contained an assortment of goods including my favourite cologne, favourite candy and a few DVD's I wanted. Ironically, I was giving her something similar with a main gift and several smaller things she wanted.

"These are great love, thank you." I kissed her sweetly and hugged her close. "Now I want you to open your gifts."

She smiled eagerly as I handed her the wrapped box, which admittedly my mom helped me to wrap. Inside, surrounding a smaller wrapped package, were some candles that smelled like vanilla, her favorite chocolates and some Coach sun glasses to brave the Arizona sun.

She picked up one of the candles and inhaled deeply. "Mmmm, that smells great."

"You still have one more gift to open there."

She grinned and picked up the smaller package. When it was unwrapped, a brand new iPod touch. I knew her older iPod had been giving her troubles lately such as sometimes randomly shutting down so I knew she would love it. However, it was what was uploaded that was the more personal part of the gift. It involved going into her itunes when she was napping yesterday in her room. I was supposed to be napping with her and I did but only after I accomplished what I needed.

She squealed in delight, sounding very much like Alice. "Oh Edward thank you, I've wanted one of these for months."

"I know, I already downloaded all your music onto it."

"How?" She looked at me suspiciously but I gave nothing away, grinning smugly.

"I have my ways. If you turn it on and go into the file marked Edward's music, you'll find another gift."

Curious, she scrolled through to where I told her and when her eyes lit up you could tell she recognized that the songs here were my piano pieces that I had sent her. It only took her a few seconds to recognize a new addition, one she had never heard before. "You wrote another song?" I nodded. "When?"

"Well I actually started it a few weeks before leaving for school and whenever I could spare a moment I worked on it these last few months." Which wasn't as often as I wanted due to my course work, and it never sounded quite right as I only had my electric key board to use. While it was convenient and better than nothing, I most definitely missed my baby grand back home. One of the first things I did when I was alone that first night was play it on my baby. I tweaked it minutely and then recorded it the other day. I had been afraid it wasn't going to be completed on time but about a week or so before I left for Forks I finished it.

"Should it listen to it now or later?"

"Up to you, whenever you want my love, it's your gift."

She thought about it for a second before looking up from under lashes and grinning bashfully. "Could you perhaps play it for me first, you know, so I can get the full experience." Damn, she knew exactly what she was doing when she looked at me like that.

"Alright."

She smiled widely and threw herself into my arms, squeezing me tightly. "Thank you." I took her hand and led her down the stairs. As we would have to go next door in order for me to play we made a detour into the living room where everyone was gathered.

"We're going to be back soon, we're just going next door for a little while." I announced politely.

"And why would you do that Edward." Charlie asked suspiciously, clearly thinking I had less than honourable intentions towards his daughter. I had to admit I wasn't even thinking about the privacy we would have once we left but of course now I was. I tried to keep my face neutral so he didn't hear my thoughts, I rather not be shot.

Beside Bella snorted and rolled her eyes. "I asked Edward to play me a piece of his on the piano, we won't be gone long."

"Okay honey, you two have fun. Dinner should be ready in about an hour so be back by then." Dad gave mom the stink eye but she expertly ignored it.

"No problem."

Charlie gave me once last look that clearly told me to behave myself or else and I subtly nodded my head.

We bundled up in our jackets and went out the front door. Bella shivered deeply at first, as she was used to the weather in Arizona. I, on the other hand, found this mild compared to what I left behind earlier this week. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled as close as I could to me that still allowed us to move. She buried herself into my side and after a quick walk across the lawn we were inside my warm home.

I led her straight to my piano and sat her down beside me. I took a few minutes to warm up, getting lost in the sound. Finally I started the piece I had been working on for the last few months. It was a mixture of my love for her but also the longing and loneliness I felt when we were apart. Parts were romantic and cheerful while sometimes it was downright melancholy but somehow it all blended well together.

When I was finished she pulled my head down to hers and kissed me deeply. "That was beautiful, thank you. Best present ever."

"Even better than the charm bracelet I got you." I tugged lightly on the computer, glad and slightly smug that she never took my gift off. I gave her the bracelet, she gave me the ring and then got herself a ring, all symbolizing that she was mine and I was hers. A primitive part of me wanted to beat my chest and throw her over my shoulder, disappearing into my room for a few days while grunting "mine."

But I wouldn't, well not today anyway.

"Both are wonderful. How about, best gift this year. Better?"

"Much, now come here." I pulled her in for another kiss and for the next thirty minutes we made out like the teenagers we were.

Before our hour was up we left the room and re-dressed, exchanging a few more heated kisses before we had to go back and moderate our PDA. She was about to open the door when I stopped her.

"Bella." She paused and looked up at me. I leaned down and kissed her softly behind her ear before whispering, "I'm buying the next ring, one that will sit nicely on your left hand."

Her mouth fell open in shock as I opened the door and with a flourish of my hand indicated for her to walk through. "After you, my love."

She blinked a few times before shuffling past me. "You're evil." She muttered and I laughed, pulling her into a hug and kissing the top of the head. Taking her hand we walked back to her place, the smell of freshly cooked turkey in the air.

Christmas was great but before I knew it the holiday was over and Bella was driving me to the airport. Alice and Jasper had an early flight this morning so we said goodbye at home this time as my flight was in the afternoon. Bella would be flying out tomorrow so today she was dropping me off and once again I would have to be the one walking away from her. Last time it took all my will power not to turn around and not get on that plane and I had a feeling it would be the same this time.

My flight was about to board and we were in the midst of a tight embrace. "I'll see you soon Bella, time will fly just wait and see."

She nodded. "You're right, we'll see each other soon. I love you."

"I love you too." I kissed with passion, though not nearly as much as I would like but since we were in a public place I held back.

My flight was called so I pulled back and picked my carry-on bag off the floor.

"See you soon, remember we have an online meeting later." She said softly.

"Would miss it for the world, I'll see you soon baby." After one last kiss I left her standing there and made my way to the boarding entrance. Just before I went through I turned back and waved at her and even from here I could see the shine if tears in her eyes. She waved back and blew me a kiss which I caught. She disappeared from my sight when I had to move and within minutes I was storing my bag in the overhead compartment and settling into my seat.

Hours later I was back in my apartment. I set my bags on the floor of my room and just sat on the edge of the bed, looking around. It just felt empty and cold and I knew it was because Bella wasn't here with me. It didn't always feel like that mind you, normally I actually find comfort in this room but I'll admit I'm going through a Bella withdrawal. I hated not being able to see her, touch her or even smell her and I knew these coming two months were going to be rough just like the others. How were we supposed to do this for years? Every time I had to say goodbye to her was like another stab in my chest.

I was going to resemble Swiss cheese soon.

I rubbed my face with the palms of my hands, shaking my head trying to clear it. I would be talking online with her soon enough, we had already promised each other that we were in this for the long haul. There was no other for me and I just had to believe we would get through this. You know what they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder…screw that I wanted my girl. I looked down at my ring on my right hand and smiled, a few years we could do it and then we would be home free. Hopefully.

Sighing I unpacked my bags, silently thanking my mother for washing all my laundry before I left. I was getting good at it myself but somehow she always manages to do it without a single wrinkle and they smell amazing. It must be a mom thing.

Wanting to get the grimy feeling off from being on the plane for so long I decided to take a hot shower. I pulled my clothes off and threw them unceremoniously into my laundry basket, the socks just missing, but I didn't bother picking them up now, they could wait. My bathroom was small but I had to admit my shower had amazing water pressure. The scolding hot water helped to relax my body and it felt fantastic to feel human again. My mind drifted on and off from the Christmas holidays and I found myself smiling as I thought of not just Bella but my friends and family.

When I was done I left my hair to air dry as usual, since trying to tame it would have been a wasted effort, and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. My stomach began to growl and just as I made it to the kitchen I realized I didn't have any food in the apartment. Not wanting to go out I opened what I dubbed my drawer of random crap and took out some take-out menus from underneath elastic bands, plastic forks and matches. Finally deciding to go simple with pizza I placed my order. When that was done I leaned against the counter and just stood there wondering what to do next while I waited.

Deciding I could use some company I grabbed my keys and left my apartment only to walk a few feet down the hall to Garret's door. I knocked loudly, knowing he was supposed to come home yesterday and hoping he wasn't with Kate. Not that I was mad at her or anything I just didn't feel up to being around any couples tonight. As luck would have it he answered the door soon after.

"Hey man what's up? You just get in?" He asked.

"About an hour ago or so. I ordered some pizza, wanna come over and chill for a while?"

He looked at me before chuckling. "You missing your girl already?"

I grimaced. "Am I that obvious?"

"Pretty much, but no worries I never say no to pizza and I think there's a game on tonight. If you're lucky I'll even let you cuddle with me." He joked and tried to pull me into an embrace. I pushed him back into his door while he laughed.

"You wish!" I taunted.

"Oh but I do. I can't deny you're the prettiest man I have ever seen." He made smooching noises with his mouth and batted his eyelashes. I could help but join in with laughter but not before I smacked the back of his head.

"Haha very funny, you want pizza or not?"

"I already said yes now move that sexy butt and feed me!" He practically yelled. I rolled my eyes and opened my door, letting him pass me.

"Well it's not here yet, so you're going to have to wait for another thirty-minutes or so."

"No problem."

We went into my apartment and he immediately flopped down onto my couch, only to laugh. "Dude, you couldn't even dust before I came over. I swear, I can see little towns in that dust layer, like the Whos of Whoville, though instead of a snow flake it's a dust molecule." He ran a finger across my coffee table, leaving a streak in the dust.

I grimaced a bit before chuckling. "Shut up, I only got home an hour ago." I grabbed the box of disposable dust wipes my mom made me buy and grabbed a few. He smirked at me as I quickly whipped down the table, my small dining table and my entertainment center. I would have to do a full cleaning later but I was tired from travelling and not in the mood so it would have to wait till tomorrow.

"You know, if the doctor thing doesn't work out you could always become a maid. I think my parents were on the lookout for one, shall I give them your number."

"Very funny"

"No I'm serious. Hey, you can be my maid. I would love to watch you clean my house all day, wait on me hand in foot in one of those little French maid uniforms. Very chic."

"Man you are seriously sick. Does Kate know you have a fetish for cross-dressing guys? I'm flattered Gar, I really am, but I'm afraid I will never be attracted to like you are me. You need to let the dream go man."

He wiped away a fake tear and sniffed. "If I must."

We both chuckled and as I chucked the dirty wipes into the garbage he turned on the TV, finding some hockey game that was on. Twenty minutes later the pizza guy buzzed up and soon the soon two of us were munching on a meat lovers supreme. Bella would kill me if she saw me eating this. She likes just as much as I but always insists on putting some kind of vegetable on it, I assume to calm some of her guilt for eating so many animals and calories.

We ate in companionable silence in the living room, both our eyes glued to the screen as we watched the players skate back and forth on the ice. My mind would drift to Bella occasionally but for the most part the game and Garrett's shear presence kept my thoughts at bay. It would have been much worse if I was alone in my apartment because I know my mind would be on a continuous loop of how much I missed her.

I looked at the clock and saw I still had about two hours before our scheduled chat. I hoped it would go by faster but just as I thought that I swear the minute hand actually went back a minute instead of going forward. Evil clock.

The first few days were always the worse, almost like I was going through withdrawal. Not that I didn't always miss her but with the distraction of school, friends and errands I got through it; from our discussions I knew it was the same for her too.

"So how was your holiday? Did Bella take what happened okay?"

"It was really good and she did take it okay for the most part. She ranted a bit but calmed down soon after."

He chuckled. "Is that ring on your finger a result of that event? That's a pee on the leg if I ever saw one." He eyed my ring with humor but also appreciatively, like he wanted one. It was a nice ring, simple what held a lot of meaning.

"Believe it or not but she had bought it before she found out, it was just a coincidence. She also has one. What about you, was dinner awkward with James there."

"Oh ya. My parents knew why I wasn't speaking with him, and supported my decision, but my aunt and uncle had no idea. I feel bad because unlike my cousin they are good people, sure they spoil him but it's not because they don't make time for him they just wanted him to have the best." He sighed. "Me and him did get into it outside while our parents had egg nog in the den; got a nice bruise on my handsome face."

"He punched you!" I growled.

"Mhmm, complete cheap shot, took it while I wasn't looking at him. I would have beat his ass but I didn't want to ruin the evening for the rest of my family. I shoved him into the wall and walked back inside, I haven't seen or spoken with him since."

"Sorry man, I never wanted to cause problems with your family."

"Don't worry about it, those problems were always there I just ignored it until now. It's about time James learns there are consequences for his actions."

I nodded in agreement and we spent the rest of the night talking about everything and nothing. When time came around for my chat with Bella he left and I agreed to go out with him and Kate this week for dinner. Our chat wasn't very long as I was beginning to feel real tired and sooner than I would have liked we said our goodbyes.

Even though I just wanted to collapse onto my bed I knew I need to clean up a bit first so reluctantly I left my room. I stored the left overs in the fridge, a single slice of pizza, and did a clean-up that consisted of chucking a few things in the garbage or my tiny recycling bin. After making sure everything was locked up tight I finally went to bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**~*~OO~*~NEXT DAY~*~OO~*~**

I woke up slowly, not wanting to leave the warm comfort of my bed to brave to cold winds outside. Since I had almost nothing in my apartment I knew I needed to go out and shop for not just food but for other items I needed around the place. I dressed simply with comfortable jeans and a warm long sleeved turtleneck sweater.

When I left the building I was exceptionally grateful that I had brought my car with me instead of leaving it in Forks. The wind was especially biting today, though luckily there was no snow fall to add to the cold. My car struggled for a moment to start, as it had been sitting unused for a few weeks in the cold, but soon it was purring as it always did with the heat blasting away.

My errands only took about an hour or so as I did a quick trip to Walmart as I could get both food and other things I needed like toilette paper. While doing this was almost second nature to me now I couldn't help but remember my first few disastrous attempts of shopping for myself. I shamefully admit that mom had taken care of everything for me all my life so besides putting away my own clothes and going to the store to get the occasional carton of milk I was completely ignorant to this part of living. I had to call my mom the first few times as I wondered aimlessly through isles, unsure of such things as which brands of detergent I should use.

On the way home I drove through McDonalds for lunch, grabbing a Big Mac meal to go as I didn't feel like cooking. After I put any food that needed to be refrigerated away I put some music on and sat down to eat. While I liked my place I had to admit it could get a little lonely eating by yourself so often. Usually I have lunch at school with friends but almost always I have breakfast or dinner alone.

I was chugging the last of my coke when my phone went off. I grinned when I saw it was a text from Bella.

_B to E: Whatcha up to? _

E to B: _Not much, ran some errands and now I just finished lunch. You?_

B to E: _So you're home? _

E to B: _Yup_

B to E: _Good _

E to B: _So what are you doing? _

B to E: _You'll see _

I looked at my phone in confusion, wondering what she meant by that. Before I could text back someone knocked on the door lightly. It was too soft to be Garret so I assumed it was Jane trying to get her hooks, literally, into me again. I was going to ignore it and hope she went away went I got another text.

To my annoyance she knocked again and I resisted the urge to yell at her to go away. Instead I just rolled my eyes and opened the message just as I heard yet another knock.

B to E: _I think you should get that. _

Huh?

E to B: _What? _

B to E: _Trust me ;) _

Beyond curious I walked to the door and cautiously pulled it open only to see Bella there standing sheepishly. Part of me registered the suit cases leaning against the wall but mostly I was focused on her face. "Bella? What are you doing here? _How_ did you get here?"

I heard a throat clear and only then did I see Garret a few meters away leaning against the wall with a smile on his face. "I'll let her explain why but I let her in when I found her pacing outside the building. Good thing I recognized her from your photos or she may still be out in the cold."

"Thanks again for that Garret, it's nice to finally meet you." Bella said kindly.

"Same here and it was no problem, anything for Edward's girl." She nodded, blushed her famous blush, and turned back to me.

"Arizona was getting a little hot and dry for me so I figured what better place to get some snow than Hanover. However, I do need a place to stay, you wouldn't happen to know anyone I could stay with would you?" She said shyly yet coyly, something only Bella could accomplish.

I was still in shock as I took in her several bags, way more than what was needed for a short visit…unless, of course, you're Alice who brings a suit case to a sleep over. Luckily my girl wasn't like that, poor Jasper. "You're not here just for a visit are you?" She shook her head, smiling lightly. "You're…you're moving here?" She nodded, looking a little worried, probably because I mostly likely looked like I was about to pass out.

"Is that okay? I didn't want to assume I could stay here…I know this is a surprise but I thought…" I cut her off with my lips, kissing her deeply. I took her surprise but she eventually kissed me back.

Needing to be alone with her, _immediately_, I pulled her up and like she read my mind she jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist. I blindly walked us back into the apartment and shut the door loudly by kicking it. I made my way down the small hallway to my room, our lips never disconnecting.

When I finally made it inside, after what seemed like an eternity, I laid her down on the bed gently, a complete contrast to by previous actions. I took a moment to look into her flushed face, her eyes a mixture of lust and love. "You're really here to stay aren't you?"

She smiled gently. "Yes."

I knew I would have to ask questions later but not now. Right now I planned on thoroughly ravishing my girl and enjoying that she was with me. If I had it my way I was never letting go. But for now…

"Love, you have too many clothes on."

I grinned her favourite grin and she giggled. "Well I guess we'll just have to fix that now won't we."

And I did.

**Garret POV**

The door shut with a slam and I let out a laugh as I observed poor Bella's bags piled neatly outside the door, clearly forgotten. I got the distinct feeling they wouldn't be re-emerging anytime soon so I grabbed her stuff and put it in my apartment near the door, not wanting her things to be stolen. After I dumped my own stuff on the kitchen table I grabbed a marker and ripped a piece of paper from one of my school binders.

_**Bella's things are at my place. I left a key under the mat so let yourself in, just leave it on my table when you leave. See you two tomorrow for dinner at my place and yes that's a demand. Have fun!**_

_**Garret **_

I folded the note, writing EDWARD on the outside and moved back out to the hallway, placing my spare key under my mat before slipping the note under Edward's door.

I still couldn't believe how this day turned out.

~*~FLASHBACK~*~

_I had gone out to do some errands, paying bills that sort of thing, nothing exciting just something that needed to be done. When I had left the house earlier I noticed Edward's car was gone so I assumed his agenda closely mirrored mine. I pulled into the small parking lot for our building and after locking the doors I made my way down the small path to the front entrance. However, there was a pretty brunette pacing nervously outside, luggage at her feet. It wasn't snowing but it was still cold out and there was a decent wind blowing that could chill you to the bone. _

"_Excuse, are you alright?" I asked and the girl immediately stopped pacing and looked directly at me. She struck me as familiar but I couldn't exactly place where I had seen her before_

"_Um ya, I think so." She said, looking up at my apartment building, biting her lip. _

"_Are you here to see someone? Are they not home?" I deducted when she hadn't taken her eyes off the building. _

"_I'm here to surprise my boyfriend but I'm not sure if I should just buzz up. Though I have no idea how else I would surprise him since I don't have a key to get inside. I probably should have thought this out a bit more." She rambled. _

_I chuckled because I had to admit she was pretty cute when she did that. If I didn't have my Kate, and if this girl hadn't mentioned a boyfriend, I would totally make a play for her. "May I ask who your boyfriend is?" If I knew him I wouldn't mind letting her in but I was still cautious, I didn't want to let just anyone in because you never know. _

"_Edward Cullen. Do you know him?" _

_Suddenly it hit me like a ton of bricks where I knew her from. I had seen pictures of her in Edward's apartment. I immediately smiled widely. "You're Bella!" She seemed shocked I knew who she was so I went on to explain. "I'm Garrett, Edward's neighbour and friend." _

_She immediately looked relieved and gave me a warm smile. "Edward's told me a lot about you, you and Kate." _

"_Well don't believe anything he says, it's all lies I tell you." I joked and she giggled. "So you're here to surprise him, he's going to love that! He's been moping around ever since he came home, missing you." She blushed and smiled shyly. "How long are you here for?" _

"_Permanently hopefully." I raised my eyebrows at that but didn't question her since I saw a deep shiver run through her. _

"_Not exactly Arizona is it?" I teased. She was from Arizona right? I was pretty sure that's where he said she was going to school. It would be embarrassing if I got that wrong. _

"_No, definitely not." She scoffed, glaring at the offending snow around her feet. Internally I let out a sigh I didn't make a fool out of myself. _

"_Well lets get you inside so you can see your man." I picked up her two largest bags, leaving the one smaller one for her. She tried to protest but I brushed her off. Soon we were outside his door and she was texting him while quietly talking to me. She was a sweet girl, definitely pretty, and I could see what had Edward so enamoured with her. She clearly loved him and god knows he loved her. _

_It wasn't long before I heard his foot steps coming to the door. _

**~*~OO~*~END FLASHBACK~*~OO~*~**

With that done I pulled out my cell, having a strong urge to go be with my own girl. She picked up on the third ring, just as I hit the staircase.

"Hey hun, what's up?" She said happily.

"Do you mind if I come over?" Kate lived in a small studio apartment about a ten minute walk from my place, three by car, and even closer to campus.

"Sure, is something wrong?"

"No, I just want to see you." I purred and I heard her giggle.

"Well then by all means, come see me."

"See you soon baby."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

On the way to her place I had stopped at a stop light when one of the windows of a jewellery store caught my eye, engagement rings shining in the sun. I smiled as I looked some of them over, as much as I could from the road, spotting a few that I think would look perfect on my Kate's finger. Chuckling I continued on my way as the light turned green. No rings today but I was confident that by the end of the day I could convince her to move in with me, like I had been trying to convince her for the last few weeks.

I didn't want to be apart from her anymore, not even for day. Edward got his girl now it was time to get mine.

**Bella POV**

I was blissfully happy.

I was nestled into Edward's side, lazily drawing random designs on his naked chest with my fingers. One of his hands was lightly caressing my hair and every once in a while I would feel him lean down and kiss the top of my head.

We had just spent the last hour making love and making out like teenagers, basking in being together again. We haven't talked about why I was there or what was going on so I knew that would have to happen very soon. For now, however, we were quiet just enjoying the moment.

While we were being silent I took a moment to look around his room discretely. I had heard descriptions of his place but I had yet to see it for myself. The walls were a greyish blue and his floor was a light hardwood. The bed was black and his bed spread was a series of chocolate brown, tan, and blue stripes that matched his wall colour. The room wasn't terribly big and had a small black dresser as well as a large closet with a small black chair in the corner. His window faced east, though since it was the early evening and the dead of winter, it was already fairly dark outside.

"God I missed your pillows." I moaned, snuggling deeper into their supernatural softness that also had the added comfort of Edward's scent all over them. I wasn't surprised when he brought them with him when he moved, they are just too good to only have during the summer and breaks.

He laughed loudly, his body shaking my own. "I knew it! You only came here for the pillows!" His voice sounds hurt but when I glance up I see the amusement in his eyes.

"Damn you caught me."

We laughed quietly and when we stopped he looked at me tenderly, stroking my cheek. "I missed you. Even after a day I missed you." He said quietly.

"Same here."

"How are you here Bella? Not that I'm complaining but I'm confused."

"Well I was sick of being away from you so I transferred schools."

"You're enrolled in Dartmouth?" He said excitedly and I grimaced.

"Sorta." He gave me a confused look so I sat up and crossed my legs. "One of my professors attended Dartmouth and through the help of my TA, who vouched for my academic excellence, I was able to get a letter of recommendation. I wasn't sure if I would get in as it was so late in the year. I had been waiting for the last two weeks, unsure if I would get in. I got the e-mail last night and I was able to change my flight. As of now I am only able to take two online courses as regular classes are all full. However, starting next September I'll be able to take on a full course load. I wanted to tell you but I wasn't sure if I was going to be admitted and I didn't want you to be disappointed if it failed. Only parents knew, not even Alice and Jasper were told."

"But you'll behind on your classes. Bella, I don't want you to sacrifice any of your schooling for me." He whispered.

"I'm not. I'll either take some summer classes or take an extra semester. The majority of my credits from ASU were able to be transferred so I will only be behind by a bit."

"What about your parents, weren't they upset. And what about your friends."

"My dad was, more so than my mom. We had quite a few conversations over the last few weeks but when I couldn't be persuade in addition to the fact that I would be able to attend an Ivy league school they eventually agreed. I do have to get a job though and maintain a certain average." I sighed. "As for my friends I can't deny I'm going to miss Irina and Laurent a lot but she was actually helping me, as she knew how much this meant to me. We have agreed to keep in touch and I fully intend on following through on that."

"And Renee and Charlie are okay with us living together?" He looked shocked and maybe a little sick. Probably imagining my dad coming after him with his guns.

I giggled. "My mom doesn't care, my dad was angry about that at first but mom calmed him down, citing I'm eighteen now and thus an adult." I bit my lip and looked down. "Are you okay with it? I won't be offended if you feel we're not ready to live together yet, I can find a place nearby."

"Bella, look at me." I glanced up and he smiled softly before leaning in and kissing me slowly on the lips. "I am more than fine with it. Are _you _okay with this? I'm sure I'm going to get on your nerves quite a bit."

"I'm more than ready and I'm sure we'll argue and get on each other's nerves but we'll work it out."

I leaned in to kiss him again when my stomach let out a loud growl. I blushed deeply in embarrassment while Edward chuckled. "I think I need to feed my girlfriend. I may not be able to keep a house plant alive but I'm determined to do right by you."

I snorted. "Oh great, glad to hear I rank a bit higher on your priority list than a plant. You really know how to make a girl feel special Edward."

"C'mon love, I'll make us something to eat." I jumped out of bed in all his naked glory and I couldn't help but stop and stare at him as he pulled on some boxers. He turned around and gave me a smirk. "See something you like Miss. Swan."

I smirked back and dropped my sheet. "Always, Mr. Cullen." I grabbed his earlier discarded shirt and slipped it on along with my underwear. I glanced up and saw his eyes in a daze as he stared at me. I was about to make a comment on his staring when I noticed my bags missing. "Crap, Edward we forgot my bags in the hall!" I said loudly.

That seemed to snap him out of his stupor. "Don't worry about it. Why don't you go to the kitchen and see what you want to eat and I'll get your stuff."

"Okay."

We left the room as he turned left back to the front door I turned right and walk a few feet to the room that served as both his living room and kitchen. The walls were a deep red that covered both the kitchen and living area. The living room had a white 'L' couch with a black bottom, black coffee table and a black entertainment center. The kitchen had black cabinets with frosted glass and I white counter top and was also in the shape of an 'L'. He had a small black dining room table that sat four that served to divide the room along with a portion of the couch. The light hard wood continued into these rooms and under the coffee table there was a really cool black, red and white rug.

The atmosphere was a little more masculine then I was used to but overall I like it. I'll probably add a few things to lighten it up a bit but overall I like it.

As I was taking in what was to be my new home I felt Edward's strong arms surround me from behind, his chin resting on my shoulder as I allowed me to survey the apartment. "Garrett put your stuff in his place and left a key for me. He left a note saying we are having dinner with him tomorrow night, most likely with Kate."

"That was nice of him, I'll have to remember to thank him for all the help he gave me today."

I sighed and snuggled further into his chest as we both stood there. Almost two years ago I met this wonderful man behind me through a chance encounter online. We shared parts of ourselves that we had never shown anyone else and even then he became one of the most important people in my life. Somehow, whether it be dumb luck or fate, we came together in the real world. Despite initial prejudices we fell in love and I know with every fibre in my being he was my forever.

After a moment of silence I felt him kiss my neck and whisper, "Welcome home."

And home I was.

THE END

**I'm so sad, it's over now! I hope everyone enjoyed reading my story and are happy with the ending. Before anyone asks, yes James is the the same James that gave Bella her first kiss before pushing her over (no Edward didn't know). I do have some outtakes planned, one including Bella and James meeting up, ten years later etc. However, I did put a poll on my profile of other possible outtakes you might like to see and for sure I'll write the top pick so check it out. I'll most likely attach them to this story but mark them clearly as outakes. **

**I am not planning a continuation of this story in case you're wondering. I have a few other story plots in the making that I'll be working on for the next few months (two already started) and once I got the whole thing planned out I'll begin posting but not for a while. 2 are both rated M (mostly for language and sensitive themes) and will be full stories. I may post, while working on those, a shorter 'T' story that my friends have been begging me to write and have contributed to, that will be similar to this in that its for fun, not much angst or drama. If you're interested put me on Alert! **

**I just want to thank all of you have reviewed and expressed your support for this story and even those who criticized it. I read every single review and am so thankful you took time out of your lives to read so Thank you! **

**Angie337 has begun to translate this story into Polish so if your curious check her out. She also made me a banner which on my profile under this stories description so check that out too. As usual, links are on my profile so if you want to see faces or places mentioned in this chapter check it out. **

**Ciao guys! **

**Leanne ;)**


	23. Outtake 1

**Alright here's the first outtake and the one that was most voted on. The people have spoken and the majority wanted to witness Carlisle's sex talk with Edward. So here's a small bit of fun, I hope you enjoy it. Thanks again to all my readers. I hope to post more outtakes in the future once school backs off a bit. For those who celebrate Thanksgiving this weekend (such as I and my fellow Canadians) Happy Thanksgiving! **

**Outtake 1**

**Carlisle POV **

I whistled a low tune as I browsed my office book shelves, pulling out the books I would need for this evening. Most were medical journals and such and a few collections of essays. The book on the top, however, was written by a friend of mine who I worked with years ago before he moved to Chicago. We kept in touch however and I still occasion consulted on cases when he needed a fresh pair of eyes. Dr. Richard Wetzel who, as a joke, actually autographed the copy of his book _Sexual Wisdom: A Guide for Parents, Young Adults, Educators, and Physicians _and sent it to me, knowing my boys would be young men soon.

I opened up the front cover and chuckled.

_**My dear friend, Carlisle. At least someone should know what they're talking about when the time comes. Even if I can't be there, this book will ensure I'm always with you. **_

_**Good luck! **_

_**Richard. **_

My conversation with Emmett was three years ago when he and Rosalie had been dating for a few months already. Esme found a box of condoms, an almost _empty _box of condoms, in his room when she was getting his laundry. She called me at work talking hysterically and it took a good five minutes before I was able to calm her down enough to explain why she was so upset.

I had mixed feelings about what she found. On one hand I felt he and Rosalie were still too young to be engaging in such an intimate relationship; on the other hand I understood what it was like to be his age and was happy to see that at the very least they were protecting themselves.

And maybe there was a _touch _of pride.

I had sat Emmett down that evening and gave him 'the talk'. He was surprisingly calm about it, admitting that yes he and Rosalie were having sex and that they were always careful. He didn't seem embarrassed or uncomfortable at all and while I was a bit of a shock I couldn't be completely surprised; Emmett had always been comfortable in his skin and made no apologies for who he was. He even asked me some questions before going on his merry way.

However, I had a strong feeling Edward would not be so nonchalant about this. Edward had always been more shy and introverted than his brother. Not that he was recluse or sullen but he shared a lot less and spent more time alone with his thoughts; well until Bella came into his life and now he spends most of his free time with her.

A part of me was kind of looking forward to this. Most parents shy away from such conversations but being a doctor I can honestly say this would be like riding a bike, as I've dealt with people of all ages asking me for advice. However, even I could admit that I would probably have to hold back laughter when talking with Edward if he reacts as I think he will course I would be professional and give my son the tools he needed if and when he chose to engage in healthy sexual activity, but who said I couldn't have any fun while doing it?

Of course I couldn't forget what spurred this conversation on.

I had been a bit shocked to see Bella in my office and I could feel the embarrassment running of her in waves when she told me why she was there. I wasn't completely surprised given that Charlie had approached me a few weeks ago for advice, both as the father of the son his daughter is dating, a friend and a doctor. He asked if I knew if they had been intimate yet and I told him I honestly didn't know. It was a little awkward in that I had to try and give him the information he needed but also not make Charlie want to kill my son, so I tried to avoid mentioning to much about teenage hormones and such. He wanted to give Bella the talk, or rather wanted his _wife _to do so but didn't know how to go about brining that up in a conversation. When Bella showed up in my office I assumed the conversation had indeed happened.

I did my best to make her feel comfortable because I love her like a daughter. She's prefect for my son and while I want to be a grandfather some-day I felt a great deal of relief knowing she was protecting herself from having children at this time in her life. Not that she wouldn't be an excellent mother, but children are a lot of work and I want both her and Edward to reach their potential without having such a heavy responsibility forced upon them at such an early age. While mature for their age, they are still children themselves in many ways.

When I asked her to wait to tell Edward I was surprised she agreed but then I saw her smile deviously and I couldn't help but chuckle; I'm sure she felt she had to endure an embarrassing sex conversation, so Edward should do the same.

I placed the books on my desk, thumbing through them randomly when I heard Esme calling me from somewhere in the house

"Carlisle?"

"In the study, hun!" I called back.

I heard her footsteps come closer and when the door opened in turned around to look at my wife. Even after all these years I believed she was the most beautiful woman in the world. While age had altered her features slightly, as it had with mine, my opinion of her has never nor will ever change. We have had our challenges, like any other marriage, but overall we've had a happy and fulfilling life together.

"What are you doing?" She walked into the room and looked over my shoulder at the books I had on the desk.

"I just thought it was time Edward and I had a talk."

"What prompted you? Oh god you didn't find a box of…"

I cut her off before she lost her mind yet again. "No there was no repeat of the Emmett incident. I've just been seeing more and more teens coming to me for birth control and advice, even a few for STD treatment, so I figured with Edward being seventeen and having a girlfriend it was time." I couldn't tell her about Bella a) because as her doctor it would against the law for me to tell her private medical history and b) because it wouldn't be right. The poor girl was embarrassed as it was, I couldn't add to that.

She looked at me carefully before giggling. "Oh no, please tell me you didn't see Bella at your office today."

I looked at her in shock, wondering how on earth she knew this. "I…how…I mean I have no idea what you mean."

"Honey I was talking to Renee earlier, she and Charlie talked to Bella yesterday and I know she had an appointment today. Oh poor Bella, I can only imagine how embarrassed she must have been." I should have known. There wasn't anything Renee and Esme wouldn't talk about.

"Well, I either way I can't tell you."

"I know, so do you want to do this together."

Okay, how to put this delicately without hurting her feelings. "Thank you dear but I think Edward would be a little more comfortable talking with me alone. You know, man to man."

She laughed but nodded. "I guess you're right. I guess I could always make him some peanut-butter cookies, help absorb some of his embarrassment."

"Sounds like a great idea, Edward would love that." I tried to say without sounding to excited. Both Edward and I love Esme's peanut-butter cookies and hopefully she'll make plenty for me too.

"Uh huh." She raised an eyebrow, clearly seeing right through me. "Don't worry I'll make plenty of extras."

I grinned and pulled her in for a deep kiss. When I pulled back and she opened her eyes she had a dreamy look on her face. That's right I still got it. "You're the best, hun. How did I get so lucky?" I said smoothly.

She grinned and pecked me on the lips, a gleam in her eyes. "I think you know how." She pulled away and I groaned, a large part of me now wanting to drag my gorgeous wife into our room and not come out until tomorrow. Unfortunately that is not possible since Edward should be home soon. I don't think he needs a practical demonstration to go with this talk, I would be paying for his therapy bills for years I'm sure.

"Darling, would you mind sending Edward in here when he comes home?"

She laughed softly and smiled. "Of course." She turned to leave when she turned back to faced me again. And, Carlisle? Go easy on my baby boy, you know he is more sensitive than Em."

I chuckled and nodded. While Esme loved our boys equally she's always had a soft spot for Edward, being the youngest and, as she pointed out, the sensitive one.

I sat down at my desk and browsed through some of the books. You would think after doing this with not only Emmett but dozens of other teens that I would be used to this but it's different when it's your own kids. Edward, while a young man, has always been the baby of the family. However, I am grateful that I don't have a daughter in that having or I giving this talk would probably be much worse. I know that's a double standard but I can't help it. I feel for Charlie, I truly do.

About thirty minutes later I heard the front door open and close, followed closely by Edward's voice greeting Esme. There voices were murmured but it only took a moment before I heard his heavy footfalls coming towards my office. He knocked lightly.

"Come in!"

The door opened and Edward stuck his head in. "Mom said you wanted me."

"Take a seat Edward." I gestured to one of the two seats in front of my desk. Even though it wasn't common I have had meetings with colleagues in here before so those chairs weren't just for aesthetic purposes; or on occasion integrating Emmett.

He walked in a lowered himself into the chair looking nervous. "Am I in some sort of trouble?"

I shook my head, repressing my smile. "No, everything is fine."

"Um okay, then what did you wanna talk about?"

"Edward, it's time you and I have a talk about sex." I stated simply.

It took everything in me not to laugh at his face.

**EPOV **

Oh. My. God.

Please tell me he didn't just say what I think he said and that we are _not _about to have this conversation.

"Ex..." I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Excuse me?"

Dad leaned forward onto his desk, folding his hands on top of a book. That is when I noticed several different books about human biology and reproductive systems. "Edward, I understand this may be awkward but I feel it is my duty as your father to give you the tools and information you need to engage in a healthy sexual relationship."

I looked away, my eyes wandering around the room, anywhere but my dad's face. "Well they cover all that kind of stuff in health class so no worries you're good."

"True but I was hoping we could talk and if you have any questions I would be happy to answer them for you." While he was sincere, the few times I glanced at his face I saw the smirk. Sadistic I tell you. "However, I have a question to ask first." He paused and only continued when I looked him in the eye. "Have you been engaging in an intimate relationship with Bella…or anyone else." He said the last part hesitantly.

Okay now that just made me mad. "First of all I would _never _cheat on Bella so get that through your head." I growled.

He looked shocked by my outburst but then immediately his face turned apologetic. "You're right, I'm sorry. I should have never insinuated that, I know the kind of man we raised you to be."

"Thank you."

"But you didn't answer the other part of my question."

I blushed and mumbled. "No."

"What?"

"I said no, I haven't…you know." I trailed off, shifting uncomfortably in my seat. Ya, admitting you're a virgin to your father is equal parts embarrassing and horrifying. Sure I had a feeling I wouldn't be a virgin for much longer, as me and Bella have already discussed that we're both ready (something I admit I was really excited and terrified for)

"Okay then. Now I'm sure you're sure of the mechanics of engaging in such a relationship so I want to go through the precautions you should take when you do decide to pursue such a relationship."

Kill me now.

He started going on and on about STD's, condoms, birth control and so forth. I just wanted to sink into a hole and stay there. I'll admit I listened to some of it but most of the time I just wanted to leave. After about thirty minutes he ended the torture.

"Do you have any questions?"

"No I think I'm good."

"You sure? I know this can be embarrassing but its important you know these things."

"I'm sure, um thanks." I stood up and he followed, holding out a book.

"Here, take this and browse through it."

I briefly saw part of the title, something about sexual wisdom. I took it quickly and stuffed it into my sweater, thankful the book wasn't too big. "Sure, I'm just gonna go. Good talk!" I walked quickly towards the door, my hand landing on the door knob when I heard his voice.

"Edward."

I groaned and turned back towards him. "Dad can I please just go? When does the torture end?"

He laughed and reached into his desk. "I just want to give you this." He tossed a box at me and I reflexively caught it. When I looked at it and saw it was a box of condoms felt my face heat up yet again. On Bella it's cute, on me I'm sure I look like a wuss. "Just be safe."

"Um ya, thanks." I dashed out of the room like my ass was on fire. I hit the stairs running and walked into my room, opening my bed side drawer and tossing the box in. I fell face first onto my bad and groaned. I lay there for a few minutes when there was a light knock on my door.

"Edward honey, I made some peanut butter cookies. Would you like some." I looked up and saw her standing in the door way, a plate in her hand.

I felt my mouth water at the site of those cookies. "Ya that would be great." I sat up and she handed me the plate. I wasted no time taking a bite and moaned in pleasure. "Hmmm show goud. Fanks mum" I mumbled, trying to avoid spitting out crumbs onto the bed.

"Well I thought you good use them after the talk with your father. Are you okay baby?" I froze and swallowed loudly, my throat suddenly dry.

"I'm good."

"Well okay, if you need to talk I'm here for you." How about hell no!

The only thing worse than talking about sex with your father? Talking about sex with your mom. As far as I'm concerned I was immaculately conceived.

"Thanks." I said awkwardly, once again forced to avoid eye contact. She nodded and patted my hair down, a useless action as it never stayed down but she still did it on occasion. I swear she let out a little sniffle, mumbling something about her baby. Thank god she didn't elaborate and she left with a small wave and I let out a breath.

I'm glad that was over.


	24. Outtake 2

**We got ourselves another outtake woot. This one occurs a little after where we left off in the epilogue so I hope you enjoy it :) **

**OO Outtake 2**

**Bella POV **

I place the cup in the sink harder than I meant too before leaning forward on the counter top on my elbows, my head bowed. I was exhausted and annoyed with no end in sight.

Edward and I have been living together for about two months and its been great. We've had little spats here or there as we adjusted to living together. Like when he doesn't pick up his damn socks from the floor; for some reason he can put the rest of his clothing in the laundry basket but not his socks. He tends to get annoyed when I forget to put the cap back on the tooth paste (its not like it makes mess).

Overall though its been good. He goes to class and I either sleep in, do some work for my two online classes or go to work at the book store a few blocks away. More often than not I cook dinner, not because he wouldn't cook but I'm just better at it. I rather eat my food, not choke on it. It's nice to cook again though and to have access to a kitchen, even if its small. When I was in the dorm we always had to eat out, I swear in those few months I gained five pounds.

The last 48 hours, however, have been especially challenging. Edward is sick with the flu, well its the flu or a really bad cold. At first I was of course sympathetic and was determined to take care of him and I still am but now I also want to bash his face in. I had never been around Edward when he was sick like this, not for long periods of time anyway. When we were still in high school he became sick once but I only got to see him for an hour or so a day, the rest of our interaction was through phone conversations or text messaging.

Then I didn't realize how whiny and annoying he is when he is sick. He's worse than a toddler and nothing I do seems to be good enough. I have not rested since he had that first sniffle. If I'm not changing the nasty sheets I'm getting him something to drink only for it to be too hot or too cold and having to make it again. I make him food and once again he either complains it's too spicy or to rough or, and this is my favourite, he ends up puking it back up onto my foot. Then he wants me to sleep in the bed with him because he's all clingy and I love him to death but do you know how hard it is to sleep when he's wheezing in my ear all night and when he moves ends up wiping his snotty nose on my shirt?

I understand he's sick, I get it he feels like crap, but god are all men this bad? I just want him to get better already!

"Bella! The water got warm." I hear him moaning from the bedroom and I shudder.

Grabbing my cell phone I select the number I need and dial. It rings a few times before I hear her voice answer.

"Bella sweetie, what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

I groan. "Would you hate me if I smothered your youngest son with a pillow?" I say, half seriously half joking.

Esme laughs. "Probably I guess it depends, what has he done?"

"He's sick…" She cuts me off before I can continue.

"Oh dear, Bella I'm so sorry you have to deal with that." She says sympathetically. So he isn't just like this to me!

"Esme I don't know what to do. My boyfriend has become a toddler. All he does is whine and get snot _and _puke on me. I feel like a failure of a girlfriend. I'm trying I really am but…" I don't continue, just letting out a frustrated groan as I hear him calling for me again. "I'll be there in a few minutes Edward!" I yell from the kitchen, holding the phone away from my face so I don't break Esme's poor ear drums. "Sorry about that." I murmur into the phone.

"Don't worry about it, I know exactly what you're going through and then some. Can you believe of my three boys Edward is the easiest to deal with when he is sick? Carlisle is the worst." Dear god.

"You have got to be kidding me. Esme you must have the patience of a saint."

"Very true, though I have had my own fantasies of smothering believe me." We both giggle and I'm instantly glad I called her, she is making me feel a bit better. "Okay the key to Edward is getting him a few select items that comfort him."

"If that's the case then why didn't he just tell me?" Would it be so hard to say '_Bella, can you get me this, this and this.' _

"Because he never asks exactly what I get for him, he just knows that it works. Once he's healthy and happy he doesn't care how it happened just that it did. Typical boy." I swear I could see her roll her eyes.

"Okay, what do I need." I walk to junk drawer, fishing for a pad of paper and a pen. I could have gotten it from my back pack but it's in the bed room and no way am I going in there unless I am armed and ready.

"Okay when you go to the store get the following items. 5 bottles of red Gatorade, anything left over will be drunk so don't worry. You need to get 6-7 Mr. Noodles, chicken not beef and package of small freezies. Do you have any Kraft dinner, chicken and rice in the apartment?"

I walk to the freezer and check and then open up the cupboard. "Uh ya we have a few small pieces and rice as well as some KD."

"Okay good, for the next 36 hours just give him some Mr. Noddle until you're sure he won't bring it back up. Then for dinner cook the chicken with a little lemon and some plain rice with soy sauce. If he's good then give him some toast in the morning with a little peanut butter and then for lunch give him Kraft dinner. If he's good with all that you should be able to have any meal and it means he's much better."

I was writing everything down like a mad women as I listened to her instructions. I would have to have to type this up later and stick it on the fridge for future references. "Alright."

"Now while you're out pick up some Neo Citran, it will knock him right out. Also get some Halls, anything but the green ones, and some Tylenol cold and flu. Has he complained about his sore nose from all the tissues?"

"Ya, he won't stop." Alone he has already gone through almost three boxes. He's going to be the number one cause if there's a tissue shortage in the city.

"Okay, just get him a towel to use instead, it won't hurt his nose. It's gross because you'll have to give him a new one in a few hours and wash the yucky one but just hold out the laundry basket and have him chuck it in. It'll also save you from picking up a million snotty tissues, that boy likes to create his piles." I nodded in agreement even though she couldn't see me. "You got everything written down?"

"Yup, I think I'm good. Thank you so much Esme, you're a god send."

"Any time dear. You'll be fine and you are a good girlfriend Bella, don't doubt that. Edward is very lucky to have you. Everything will be okay."

"Okay."

"Call me in a few days and tell me how everything is and so we can chat, I miss you guys."

"That would be great, we miss you as well."

"Okay, I'll let you go. Good luck!" She laughed and I joined her, saying good bye and hanging up.

I grabbed my purse from the coffee table and checked my wallet, glad that I should have enough money to get what I needed. The pay at the bookstore wasn't the best, though wasn't the worst either, but I worked enough hours that I got a decent pay check every two weeks. Both our parents helped out, we were very lucky that way, but at it was nice to have a little extra cash on hand. Since Edward was in school full time he only worked for a few hours at a Starbucks on the weekend but that was fine since I knew next year I would have to cut my hours dramatically as well.

Placing the list into my purse I poured another, colder, glass of water, grabbed a towel from our linen closet and crept towards the bedroom. I opened the door a crack and peeked in. Edward was where I left him, lying on his side of the bed (I admit I like that the idea that we had our own sides) watching a DVD on his lap top. He must have heard the door because he turned to look at me. I admit he looked horrible with blood shot eyes, hair messy than usual with a red nose filled with tissues. There were piles of tissues around him, the garbage bin beside him full. He was dirty and I was determined to make him have a shower tonight.

"Where were you?" he asked pathetically, his words muffled due to his stuffed nose.

"I was talking to your mom." I walked over and placed the new glass water on the night stand beside the old one and handed him the towel. He took it quickly and blew his nose loudly into it. Ew.

"Bella, if anything happens to me, I want you to have my Volvo and my music collection." He coughed and looked at me with grim eyes. "I don't now how long I can hold on but I will try for you." Okay wow, part of me is touched, the other part is amazed at how pathetic he is right now, its a cold not the Spanish Influenza!

"Honey, I think you're over-reacting. You're going to be fine, you are not dying okay?" He just looks at me. "_Okay._" I saw slowly and he finally nods. "Alright, now I'm just going to run to the store and get you a few things alright."

"You're leaving me." He gave me puppy dog eyes and if I wasn't so desperate to get out for a little while and to get things to make him feel better I would have stayed.

"I won't be long and what I'm getting will make you feel better I promise. I know your throat hurts so I brought some cold water. You just watch your movie and I'll be back before you know it." I grabbed the dirty tissues and stuffed them into the garbage bin so I can put them into a bag in the kitchen and picked up the old glass of water. I kissed his forehead, happy to feel the fever he had last night hadn't returned.

"Okay, hurry home."

"I will."

I left the room and shut the door quietly behind me. I dumped the nasty tissues into a bag and put them in the corner for now. After slipping on my jacket, as it was still decently cold out, and my shoes I was out the door. Normally I would take the stairs down but I was too tired and lazy to do that right now so I made my way to the elevator. When it opened to my annoyance cougar Jane was getting out.

The woman had taken a dislike to me immediately when I moved in, probably because it was harder for her to get her outrageously long nails into my guy. She wasn't a threat to me or my relationship but what I found funny from a distance was now growing more annoying. At least once a week she was knocking on our door asking for Edward to help with something in her apartment, like a leaky faucet or a light bulb she couldn't change. I never let Edward go alone and a lot of the time I would just remind her she had the building super to do that.

It was rather sad how she threw herself at Edward, and a few others in the building, uncluding poor Garrett. I have no problem with older women and younger men getting together but she tries so hard to be something she isn't. She's a forty something trying to be twenty-one again. She has no self-respect and I think she could have been pretty if she just toned her makeup down and dressed less like a hooker and more like Stacey from _What Not To Wear. _

"Oh hello Beth. How are you?" She said sweetly. She knew exactly what my name was but screwed it up purposely.

"I'm good Jen, you?" I said just as nicely, fighting the smirk when I pretended to not know her name and the way her eyes narrowed just a bit. Two can play at that game.

"I'm good. Where is that _gorgeous _Edward you live with? I saw his car in the parking lot." She never calls him my boyfriend or my guy, it's always the man I live with, like we're just roomates or soemthing. She also never misses an opportunity to comment on his good looks, though she didn't need to I know how good looking _my _boyfriend is. I wanted to role my eyes. If she wants to pretend he's single fine but it won't increase her chances. However, I did hate how she noticed he was home so I couldn't say he was out.

"Oh he's a little under the weather so I'm getting him something to feel better."

"Oh the poor thing, why don't I look after him while you're gone. I assure you it's no trouble." How about hell no! Last thing I need is Edward, delirious from sickness, to mistake her for me or something. She would most definitely take advantage.

"No its okay, trust me you don't want to be in there. When he's not sitting on the toilette he's puking into it. The smell alone." I pretend to shudder. "I'm glad to get some fresh air. I'm so afraid it's going to cling to our clothing, can you imagine walking around _smelling _like crap and puke. He even puked on my favourite heels last night when I came home from work." I say dramatically, and I must say, convincingly. I have no problem lying how bad he is, if it gets my desired effect.

Her eyes go wide and her face goes a little green. "Oh well then perhaps you're right. He needs rest anyway, I wouldn't want to make him worse." Bingo! I am a genius. Just mention she would get a range disgusting liquids spewed on her and she would go running.

"Well I better get to the store, see you around." I stepped into the elevator and watched as she walked to her door nearby and go in. When I got to the bottom I fished my copy of the car keys to the Volvo and got into the car, making my way down to a strip mall nearby that had both a grocery store and a pharmacy. The entire trip took roughly thirty minutes.

When I walked into the apartment, quietly, I made my way to the kitchen where I dug a serving tray from the clutter in one of the bottom cabinets. I put the kettle on and when it was boiled I got the noodles ready, pouring them into a bowl so they would be easier to eat. I would save the Neo Citran for after he ate so for now it was his bowl of Mr. Noodle, Gatorade, halls and some Tylenol. I ran to where we kept our DVD's and chose another one, figuring he would probably be done the one he was watching soon if he wasn't already. Placing it on the tray I made my way to the bed room, opening it with one hand while I balanced the tray with the other.

He was where I left him, looking miserable watching credits role on his screen. "Hey." I said softly. He looked up and smiled before coughing heavily, making me cringe; that sounded painful.

"Ugh…Bella, make it go away!" He moaned when he finished.

I walked over to his side and placed the tray on the night stand so I could move the compute from his lap, replacing it shortly after with the tray. His eyes got some light into them when he saw what I brought. "This should make you feel better."

"Will you stay with me while I eat?" He asked. I couldn't say no so I nodded while he dug into his meal, moaning every once in a while. I put the new DVD on and we both watched while he ate. When he finished he popped a Hall into his mouth and I took his tray away. I went back to the kitchen and re-heated the water a little bit. I made a nice hot cup of Neo Citran and brought it in. When I gave it to him he groaned.

"Bella, this stuff is always so sour. Do I have to drink it?"

"I reduced how much of the powder I put in so it shouldn't be as bad, now drink it." I said sternly. He grumbled but took a few big gulps, finishing it quickly all the while making faces. "There was that so bad?"

He gave me the stink eye and snuggled back into his pillows. Ugh he's such a child. I returned the mug to the kitchen and put away the stuff I brought, chucking the warm freezies into the freezer for later. I returned to the room with another class of water just in case and I saw Edward already half asleep as he watched the computer screen. I was going to walk back out when his voice stopped me.

"Lie with me, please." His voice was so sad I couldn't say no. I climbed into the bed beside him, being careful not to knock the computer. He wrapped his arms around my middle, using my chest as a pillow. I ran my fingers through his hair and I slowly felt his breathing even out.

"Bella." He mumbled.

"Ya."

"Thank you for taking care of me. Love you." His voice was barely a whisper and a little garbled so I had to struggle to hear it but I did. I smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"Any time."

~*~OO~*~

Three days later Edward was much better and pretty much back to normal. However, on the fourth day I woke up that morning by dashing to the bathroom and emptying what little was left in my stomach from last night into the toilette. My throat felt like it was on fire and my head was splitting in two. "Ugh!" I moaned into the toilette before dry heaving.

I felt my hair being pulled away from my face and a cold cloth on my forehead. I glanced up and saw Edward kneeling beside me as he began to rub my back and wipe my mouth with the cloth. "You don't have to be here." I mumbled.

He rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm going to help you love."

"You did this to me." I tried to sound angry but my voice just sounded weak.

He smiled sadly. "I know but you were there for me, now it's my turn."

"Well I guess as far as nurses go, I got the hot one." I joked before turning away quickly and dry heaving yet again. He laughed a bit as he continued to rub soothing circles on my back. When I went ten minutes without my stomach trying to escape he pulled me up and held me while I brushed my teeth.

"C'mon love, you have a date with our bed." He picked me up and carried me to our room, my head on his shoulder.

While living together wasn't always fun and games it was times like these that show that no matter we were there for each other. Through wind, rain, snow or puke we would be there, helping the other. That was what a partnership was, leaning on the other when you needed it and being there for them. So despite how crappy I felt and how much I wanted to curl up and die, it was okay because Edward was there and always would be.


	25. Outtake 3

**Happy Holidays guys! I decided as a present I would give you guys another outtake and a peak into the future. Hope you guys enjoy it and best of luck in the new year!**

**Outtake 3**

**15 years later **

Scenes of deep green and brown flash by my window as the car speeds down the damp highway towards our parent's home. My hand is grasping Edward's, my husband, hand firmly in the console between us as he drives effortlessly down the familiar road. Our five year old daughter Elizabeth, Lizzy as she prefers to be called lately, pays no attention to us or the scenery as she watches a movie showing from the back of my seat.

It's been almost two years since we've been back to Forks. The last few holidays our family has either flown out to celebrate in our home in Hanover or we've gone to Emmett and Rosalie's place in Miami. I'll admit, while I love a white Christmas, spending it on a beach under the warm sun was a nice change occasionally.

This week we were returning to the rainy town for three reasons. First reason was Forks High School was having our high school reunion this weekend and Alice begged us to attend with her and Jasper. Of course, even in our thirties none of us can say no to Alice.

Secondly, we were house hunting in Seattle as well as we decided to move closer to home. While we've loved living in Hanover and have been successful—with Edward becoming a popular pediatrician and I managed to work my way up within a successful publishing company while also publishing one book of poetry with moderate success and I'm almost finished my second book, this time working in the world of fiction—we've missed Washington. However, we wanted Elizabeth to have a closer relationship with her grandparents and I have missed them myself. Edward has already found a new place to practice with the help of his dad who recommended a friend looking for someone to take over his office as he was retiring. The company I work for luckily had an office in Seattle so I was able to transfer rather easily.

Thirdly, Alice and Jasper had moved back here two and a half years ago and both have wanted us to join them. Jasper is a professor of American History at UDub and Alice is a co-owner in a fashion boutique with several stores now across the country. It was a mix of her own designs and that of a friend (now business partner) of hers that she met at her college in New York, Kristen Janne. It still amazes me that we've managed to maintain our friendships all these years but I'm grateful as I could not imagine our lives without either one of them. I haven't seen Alice in a few months since their last visit to see us and I've missed her greatly, even though we talk several times a week.

The last fifteen years had been busy but rewarding ones, with periods of happiness but also periods of trial. Six years ago Alice and Jasper had three children…triplets to be exact; two girls and a boy. When Alice predicted she would have three children I don't even think she expected it to be three at once. Jasper's face when he got that news was beyond hilarious and I wish now that we gotten it on tape. While they were both excited, and a bit terrified, at their three miracles it was also a very hard pregnancy on Alice. Being as small as she is, she had a great deal of health problems and complications as a result and we almost lost Alice and little Peter when she went into early labour and had to have an emergency C-section. It was difficult being in the waiting room and seeing Jasper cry when Alice was wheeled away by doctors, not knowing if she or his children would survive. Luckily, they came through, though both had to spend an extended stay in the hospital and the other two (Kayla and Cassandra aka Cassy) came through healthy, even if they were a bit premature.

That time was also a difficult period for Edward and I. He was doing his residency and I was busy helping Alice with her pregnancy and working myself, trying to work my way up and keep up with the massive reading load I had. We would go days barely speaking with our erratic schedules and only really seeing each other when the other fell into bed exhausted or was walking out the door. We had only been married for about four years or so and it really put a strain on our relationship. We were both exhausted and frustrated and when we were together we would argue or ignore the other.

It was one argument, that I honestly can't remember how it started, that almost ended us. There was screaming and accusations and harsh words that neither of us meant but said anyway. He ended up storming out of the apartment we lived in at the time and not returning home, even though I sat there for hours waiting for him to walk back through the door. I only knew where he was eventually because Kate texted me that he was at their place in the extra bedroom, passed out from the beers and talk he had with Garrett. I packed up my own bags and went to Alice's for a while and even though she should have been a stress free as possible, and I feel guilty about it now, she comforted me and told me everything would be alright.

I didn't talk or see Edward for about a week and for once I actually thought we might not make it as a couple. It's hard during those periods to sometimes acknowledge or see that the good times in our lives vastly outweighed the bad but I didn't see it. Eventually she and Jasper convinced me to go back home, they were rather pushy actually. I walked into my apartment, expecting it to be empty as I knew Edward was supposed to be at the hospital that night but that didn't happen. Instead the apartment was bathed in a soft glow by the two dozen or so candles lit around the living and dining room. The table was set for two and Edward stood there nervously in black slacks and a nice button down.

For a moment we just stood there standing there, staring at each other. Finally he opened his arms and murmured, "come here." I dropped my bags and ran into his arms, tears streaming down both of our faces and he held each other tightly, speaking softly that we were both sorry and that we loved each other.

When we calmed down he led me to the table and dished out a simple but delicious meal of spaghetti and garlic bread, one of the few meals Edward was good at cooking. When I asked what he was doing home we said he rearranged his schedule with another resident so he could be home tonight and made sure Alice and Jasper got me here. We spent the time lightly touching and talking between bites, having a serious, mature and oddly freeing conversation about what was going on with us individually and as a couple and what we wanted and needed in the future. We reached a new level in our relationship and a greater understanding of ourselves and we were stronger than before.

He made love to me slowly that night and I never felt so connected to him, partially because it had been so long since we had been together like that (weeks!) and also because we got through the biggest test our relationship ever had to endure. It was only a few days later that Alice was rushed to the hospital and that only cemented us further as we both realized how quickly you could possibly lose the one you love. He was particularly upset at the idea that if something had happened to him or me that night we fought, the last thing I would have seen was his back mixed in with words of anger.

In the coming weeks we were both still busy but we managed to make time for each other, even if one had to completely rearrange their schedule, both of us giving and taking. We never wanted what happened during that fight to happen again. It was hard work but completely worth it. I was shocked when eight weeks later, after feeling sickly and tired for several days, I went to the doctor expecting to be told I was suffering from the flu or exhaustion only to be told I was pregnant.

I was baffled as I was still on birth control and it had never failed before. Apparently it's not likely but it does occasionally happen. While it was a surprise and not something I expecting I was immediately in love (and maybe a bit terrified) with the little person inside of me. Edward and I both agreed we wanted children but also agreed to wait another year or so until he was done his residency and life slowed down a bit. Apparently that night I came home after the week apart was the night I conceived our Elizabeth.

I swear it seemed like fate.

When I told Edward he was shocked and a little concerned with the timing but mostly excited, picking me up and spinning me around while he smiled. However, he had to stop quickly because I got sick and barely it made it to the kitchen sink in time. After my moment of nausea thanks to the bean, as he affectionally started calling the baby inside me, we talked about what changes would have to be made. We were both nervous because he still had about a year left of residency and he wanted to be near me more often because of my "delicate condition" as he liked to call it. I could tell he already felt guilty that he wouldn't be around nearly as much as he would like during my pregnancy.

The following months Edward worked hard but eventually decided that even though he wanted to see his residency through he didn't want to be a surgeon. When he told me that by becoming a pediatrician he would have more regular hours to be home with me and Elizabeth (we had found out the gender and picked a name by that point), I was reluctant. I didn't want him to give up on something he truly wanted to do but he convinced me he was fine with the decision, saying that surgery was okay but admittedly not for him. He also admitted that while Carlisle was a great father there were moments when he was absent or missed an event because he was needed for an emergency. Luckily because Forks was so small this was minimal compared to other surgeons in big cities but enough that Edward didn't want that for our child.

My pregnancy, according to the books and doctors, was relatively normal with no major complications, unless you count my addiction to pickles dipped in peanut butter. Delicious! I swear I almost murdered (or at least maimed) Edward a couple times when he said I had eaten enough or didn't want to go to the store at three in the morning to get those two ingredients for me.

But he soon learned that you don't want the wrath of an uncomfortable and hungry pregnant women directed at you. Especially if that woman is _your_ wife and carrying _your_ child.

For the last month of my pregnancy my mom flew out stayed with us at both her and Edward's insistence I not be alone just in case I go into labour and Edward wasn't there; something that greatly worried him and admittedly worried me to. Esme and our dads joined us a few days before I was due and right on schedule to the day I went into labour. Fourteen _exhausting _and _painful _hours later we welcomed Elizabeth Alice Cullen into the world.

It seems like just yesterday she was opening her green eyes at me for the first time, giggling when daddy played peek-a-boo or standing up on her own with the help of the couch, her chocolate brown hair bouncing around her chubby face. She truly has been the light of our life, even when she has a tantrum...okay maybe not then but luckily those don't happen too often. She was growing so much every day and soon she would be joined by a little brother or sister as only a few days ago I found out I was pregnant once again. I rub my stomach gently even though it was way too early for me to show. Edward, catching the motion in his periphery, smiles gently at me, still as handsome as ever.

When we passed the welcome to Forks sign and turned and looked back my little girl. "You excited to see your grandparents Lizzy?" Our parents had graciously agreed to take care of Lizzy tonight and tomorrow while we go out to dinner with Jasper and Alice this evening and then attend the reunion the next day. Both sets of grandparents would be spoiling her rotten over at Carlisle and Esme's tonight and then repeat the pattern at my parent's house tomorrow night.

She looks up from the screen and smiles, one of her front teeth missing. "Uh huh, Nana Essy said we could bake cookies tonight!"

"Well isn't that exciting but you can't have too many because they'll make you sick." I say seriously, remembering the one time she somehow climbed onto the counter early one morning before Edward and I woke and ate at least half the cookies in our cookie jar. She was sickly for most of the day even after puking it all back up, her stomach sore and sensitive. She never did that again and to be sure I bought a jar with a child proof lid.

"I know." She looks put out but luckily doesn't argue. Probably because while I know they won't give her enough to make her sick I know, and so does she, that she'll probably get one or two more than she usually would. Hey they will be the ones who have to deal with the fall out of all that sugar not me.

Soon we're pulling into his parent's driveway, our parents coming out of the house to greet us with hugs and kisses. Lizzy is in my dad's arms quickly, telling him all about the plane ride and the type of house she wants us to by (something with a large yard for the dog we are _apparently_ going to buy her, this is news to me) and how she wants to decorate her room and a million other things that pop into her head. He listens attentively and carries her inside as we follow behind them with our luggage. We decided to stay with Carlisle and Esme this weekend and then next few weeks we were staying with Jasper and Alice at their home in Seattle so it was easier to look for homes without having to travel three-four hours from our parents place.

We got settled in and while Elizabeth was entertained downstairs Edward and I shared a quick and innocent shower…okay there was some touching but compared to what we've done before in the past we were practically monks. Besides, I would never do_ that_ in my in-laws house and certainly not when Liz was awake as she had a horrible habit of just barging into a room without knocking. I do _not _want to have to explain (or rather lie) about what mommy and daddy were doing. She's five, I'll talk about birds and bee's with her when's she's like thirty or something. Or perhaps I'll be really cruel and let daddy, who is a doctor after all, handle that conversation.

We got ready for our dinner which was to be casual but still nice. I had a belted yellow straight skirt that came down to just past my knees, a frill blouse, a dark grey cardigan and a pair of brown ankle boots that Alice bought me for Christmas two years ago. I know it would make her happy to see me wearing them, let's just hope I didn't break my neck in the heel; I was better than I used to be when walking in heels but they still made me nervous. I paired it simply with my charm bracelet Edward got me for our first Christmas though it's grown then, charms being added throughout the years.

We say a quick goodbye to our parents, hugging Elizabeth and telling her to have fun but that she was to be in bed by eight; though we said this mostly to our parents. They agreed easily and went back to entertaining her, both sets enjoying having one of their grandchildren around (though even they admit they get exhausted when they have to look after all _five _of Emmett and Rosalie's children, four boys and one girl. Definitely the most (re)productive members of this family for sure). We have yet to tell them about my pregnancy, saving that for dinner on Sunday, the day after the reunion. We also wanted to spend Sunday afternoon with Liz alone so we could tell her first, hopefully she'll take it well.

We had agreed to meet in Port Angeles as Alice and Jasper were driving up anyway to stay with Alice's parents so they were closer tomorrow. When we pulled in I saw Alice's bright yellow BMW already parked so I knew they had arrived before us.

I spotted them immediately when we walked in and Alice and I walked quickly into each other's arms, hugging each other tightly. I could see Edward and Jasper embrace quickly though they didn't stand there in each other's arms nearly as long as Alice and I. We eventually let go, Alice predictably commenting on my boots, and sit down to eat.

As conversations flow easily around us all I can think is that it's good to be home.

~*~OO~*~NEXT DAY~*~OO~*~

"Mommy, you look boo-tiful." Lizzy says with excitement, her legs swinging back and forth from her perch on the bathroom counter as I do my make-up.

I'm wearing a strapless sweetheart neckline dress that has a purple and black lace top that end just under my breasts and then continues downward but in a pink ruffle pattern, ending at my knees. I have black and dark platinum peep toe heels that have a black bow on the toes. I went with smoky eye make-up and blood red lips tonight and my hair is placed in an elegant side bun with some strategic pieces flowing out. I'll admit I look good. While I'm still relatively thin I'm gonna flaunt it because in a few months I will be huge and nothing will fit the way I want it to. I'm sometime self-conscious of my stomach after I gave birth but I will admit it did result in my hips becoming more pronounced, really giving me an hourglass figure.

Edward also _loves_ my new figure, as he _energetically_ shows me quite often, so I guess I can complain.

"Thank you baby." I kiss her cheek and she giggles when I leave a nice red lip print there. I wet some toilet paper and wipe the smudge away.

"Can I put on make-up to?" She gives me her doe eyes, that look so much like Edwards, and I can't say no.

"Okay but only a little okay?" She nods and I find a light pink, almost clear, lip gloss in my make-up bag, applying a light coat. I also put a little blush on her cheeks and a dabble of nude but sparkly eye-shadow on her lids. When she looks in the mirror she gasps and then hugs me tightly.

"I look so pretty!"

"You always look pretty honey but how about we go show daddy huh."

"Ya!" I help her down and she runs out of the room, calling for Edward. He calls back from somewhere downstairs and soon I hear her thumping down the steps. I vaguely hear him tell her to stop running down the stairs but nothing more after that. I put my stuff away, put on come perfume and leave the bed room. When I'm at the top of the stairs I hear Elizabeth talking.

"Now don't drool daddy when mommy comes down stairs okay? It's icky and you don't want to be icky tonight." She says seriously

I laugh softly and pause so I can eavesdrop on them.

"When have I ever drooled?" There's a pause where I assume she gave him a disbelieving look. "When I'm not sleeping that is."

"Uncle Em, he says you always drool when mommy dresses pretty and she's _really _pretty tonight. He says something about a bucket but I don't remember." She seems frustrated by this and I can just picture her face bunching up. Figures Emmett was behind her questioning.

I choose that moment to walk down the steps and at the clicking of my heels they both look up. Edward is looking beyond handsome in his black suit, white dress shirt and dark purple tie that I picked out to match my dress (at Alice's insistence). Lizzy beams happily and dare I say proudly at me while Edward looks blown away and in shock, his mouth open a little. I'll admit, my confidence goes up ten notches over the fact I can still garner that reaction from my husband. Liz giggles next to him, running to the table and grabbing a tissue and running back to his side.

"Dad!" She whispers…loudly, and then pokes him in the stomach. He finally tears his eyes off of me and looks at her. "Here." She thrusts a tissue into his hand. I laugh loudly then at his shocked expression. God I love my little girl. He takes it and to placate her daps his mouth, causing a pleased smile to make its way onto her face.

Esme chooses that moment to walk in. "And what all the laughter about?"

"Daddy is drooling over mommy." Liz says simply.

Esme laughs. "Well she does look gorgeous tonight so I can't blame him." She walks over and gives me a hug. "You really do look lovely dear, have a good time tonight."

"Thanks mom." I stopped calling her Esme the day I got married as she insisted she was officially mom now. Same with Carlisle…well I call him dad, if I referred to him as mom it would be just weird though probably funny.

"Alright, you too better get going soon. Elizabeth honey, why don't you get your back pack with your clothes and we'll head over next door okay?"

"Okay Nana." A few minutes later after hugs and good-byes they exit, leaving Edward and I alone. I feel him come up behind me, his arms wrapping around my waist and his lips lightly touching my neck.

"You do look breathtaking tonight Mrs. Cullen." He purrs. I'm tempted to just say 'screw the reunion' and stay in all night with my gorgeous husband but I know Alice would hunt us down so that is not an option.

Sigh

"You don't look so bad Mr. Cullen but before your hands begin to wonder remember Alice will come after us if we're late."

His hands, which _had _been moving slowly down my body stop and he groans, mumbling something about evil pixi's. I giggle and pull away, grabbing my cropped tan leather jacket from the hook and my matching clutch, checking to make sure everything I needed was inside. Edward didn't both with an additional jacket as it was early June and quite nice out so his suit was warm enough.

We lock up behind us and head out to the car. He opens the driver's side door for me, placing a kiss on my hand (swoon!) as he helps me in before shutting the door and making his way to the passenger side. I start the car and look up to see my mom and Lizzy in the living room window waving at us. I honk the horn twice and Edward waves as I pull out and head over to pick up Alice and Jasper. When we get there they immediately walk out of the house and I'm grateful Alice was ready on time…for once.

Alice was looking glamorous as usual in her black dress that had a exagerated sweetheart neckline, with a ruffle trim and gold belt. She paired it with goldish silverish heels and a golden clutch. Her hair was longer than it was in high school, sitting softly just past her shoulders in lovely waves. You would have never known that this tiny woman carried three children at once with her figure. She did have to have some cosmetic surgery in that area but most of it was good diet and exercise. As soon as she was out of the hospital she declared Jasper was getting a vasectomy if he ever wanted to touch her again. She loved her children but she didn't want risk another multiple birth, neither one of them did, so he man-ed up and did as she demanded.

"Hey guys, aren't you excited!" While she has calmed down far more than she used to be she was still Alice and she still got excited over events such as these. "I love my babies but thank god mom and dad could watch them tonight and we can have some grown up time. Oh, and thanks for driving to night Bells." She adds on quickly.

"Ya thanks Bella." Jasper says kindly.

"No problem."

I volunteered to drive the four of us tonight as I know there was going to be a bar there and obviously I couldn't drink. Edward said he was fine with driving and not having anything tonight but I insisted that if I couldn't drink then he should drink for both of us. Okay perhaps not that much but tonight is either going to be really fun or really painful, alcohol most likely needed for both. Alice and Jasper didn't know I was pregnant but like our parents they would find out on Sunday as they were coming to dinner.

We all chatted casually, mostly about who was going to show and wondering what some people were doing now. The reunion was at a restaurant in Port Angeles that had a banquet hall that was separate from the main dining area. I was just thankful it wasn't being held in the High School gym.

It only took about 45 minutes to get to Port Angeles and another five to find the restaurant (thank you GPS). There were already a large number of cars in the parking lot in the back and I passed a few familiar looking people walking inside with people I didn't recognize. I found a parking spot easily and soon the four of us were entering the building.

There was a nice cream coloured foyer with dark blue carpet that had one door leading towards the bathrooms and a larger dark wood with brass handles that clearly led to the banquet hall. Parked in the middle of the room was a table with a much older Mrs. Cope at the table with a small lineup in front of it. Apparently we had to check in and get name tags, though luckily it wasn't one of those annoying sticky tags, rather it was a card attached to a ribbon you could wrap around your neck. We waited and soon it was our turn.

"Edward and Bella Cullen." Edward said politely.

"Hmm, I have and Edward Cullen but no Bella Cullen." She murmured, looking at the list.

"I'm probably under Isabella Swan." I offered. Edward looked at me sheepishly, realizing he should have used my maiden name but I don't blame him. I've been Bella Cullen for just over a decade and its easy to sometimes forget.

"Ah yes, here you are." She crossed me out and then wrote our names down on the cards though I giggled when she put on mine _Bella Cullen (Swan). _We thanked her politely as she wished us a good night and moved aside to wait for Alice and Jasper.

Finally we entered the banquet room which was already filling with people milling around talking to one another. The walls were either a dark wood or brick with white linen draped tables spread throughout the room with a dance floor in the middle. There was a D.J. in the corner playing music from fifteen years ago, a bar and along one wall there were several long tables filled with food. Nothing fancy, just basic pastas, mini sandwiches, meatballs, salads etc…

The first couple I saw were Angela and Ben and I made a b-line straight for her. I haven't seen her or Ben in over a year even though we still e-mail regularly. She was very much pregnant, seven months exactly, but looked gorgeous. She was in a sleeveless beige dress that had a slightly draped front and flowed down her belly to her knees. I know how worried she was last week about finding a dress that would look nice but still fit over her baby bump. "Ang!"

"Bella! Alice!" We exchange hugs with each other, well as much as I can get my arms around Angela. The guys greet Ben beside us and begin a conversation. "It's been too long. Please tell me you were serious last week when you said you were moving back?"

"We are, we're house hunting this week so hopefully no later by the end of the month we'll have a place and can begin shipping our things over. We'll have to go back for a week or so to finish packing but by the end of the summer we should be here."

"Good, I've missed you and so has Alice."

"Damn straight, and the first thing we're doing when you all moved in is having a welcome home/house warming party!" Alice said happily.

I laugh and nod, knowing there was no point in arguing. "Sounds good as long as _you're _the one planning it."

Alice rolls her eyes. "Of course, you think I make you plan your own welcome home party. Jeez Bells way to have some class." I roll _my _eyes this time but we all laugh.

The six of us chat for a while as well as with other people who have come up to say hi. I have a long conversation with Jessica and Mike who like us married their high school sweet heart. Both went to UDub and came back to Forks when done. Jessica works at the bank and Mike is now the manager at the store my parents own though from what I heard from them and him, he has made very successful, more so than ever before. In addition they also have a four year old son named Alexander.

I'm deep into a conversation with Angela about our children when she looks up and her eyes pop out. "Well look who it is."

I look behind me and see none other than Tanya walk into the room. I grab Edward's arm to get his attention, nodding in the direction I wanted him to look. Our little group all just stop and end our conversations to stare at the woman who tried her hardest to make our lives hell in school.

For some reason the few times I ever pictured seeing Tanya again I always saw her as overweight and balding, maybe with a missing tooth or two. Not exactly realistic I know but it made me feel better. But no, this was not the Tanya I imagined yet it also didn't surprise me. She was skinny, like unhealthy skinny, yet her chest was bigger, clearly implants. Her strawberry locks were still there flowing down her back and seemed like the only part of her that she maintained properly over the years. Her nails were long and fake and she had on far too much makeup, a lot of thick eyeliner. Her dress surprisingly wasn't super short but it was hot pink with a black belt with matching shoes. When she turned enough to see her back I saw the pink give way to black stripes of fabric and it just seemed she was trying so hard to be eighteen again.

She looked like she was a college freshman about to go clubbing downtown, not a thirty three year old woman at a reunion. Don't get me wrong I think a woman of any age should be able to dress sexy but I think there is a certain sophistication that should and often does come with age that allows you to be sexy without having to dress such a way. Though clearly Tanya has chosen to go the Cougar Jane route instead.

In contrast, the man beside her was a good ten to fifteen years older than her, or at least looked it. He wasn't ugly or anything but definitely older. He wasn't large but he had the hint of a beer belly poking through his white shirt. His hair was thinning and was black with sprinkles of grey through it. However, the smile on his face seemed genuine as people came up to talk to Tanya.

"Should we like snub her or something?" Ben asked and a couple of us laughed at how confused he sounded.

"Nah, I say ignore her unless she comes and talks to us. I guess from there it depends on whether she has changed at all." Everyone looked at me with raised eyebrows. "I know its unlikely but hey one can hope. Now I for one am hungry."

Every murmured in agreement. We all grab plates and serve ourselves an array of food. Edward and Jasper offer to go drinks for everyone. Most get something alcoholic but I ask for an ice tea. Since I'm driving no one questions it. We choose an empty table and we all sit down and continue chatting until I hear the voice current principle of the school come over the speakers. It's a simple thank you for coming and hope you're enjoying yourselves. Then a special slideshow had been put together with photos from the year book and also photos he asked people to send in on the invitation. Edward and I sent in a few and I know Alice sent in a million.

The lights dim and a screen slowly slides down on the walls, the projector attached to the ceiling coming to life. Soon pictures accompanied by music appear and for thirty minutes there are laughs, jokes, shout outs, cheers and reminiscing. The beginning starts with elementary school. One of the earlier photos is some sort of play, a bunch of them appearing one after another. One is a nice photo of all the kids in their costumes standing proudly and the other is actually of Jasper and Edward smiling into the camera but if you look closely in the background you can see some giant yellow thing with strawberry blonde curls peeking out of a hole.

"Is that Tanya in the background?" I whisper. Edward leans in and looks closely just before the picture changes. He nods and chuckles, I join him as we try and be quiet. I wonder if anyone else noticed that?

Finally it got to high school and I saw pictures of Alice, Jasper and Edward (even a few with Rose and Em when they were still there) amongst the various pictures. Finally they showed senior year, giving the most focus to this last period of our high school lives. I started appearing in quite a few of them and I never realized just how pictures were taken of me! Some I didn't even know were taken, simple ones in the hall ways, at lunch, parking lot or a few hanging around town. I saw both Alice and Angela grinning at these and I guessed correctly that they took the majority of those. They ended things off with each of our graduation photos, our names directly under each.

When the lights came on everyone clapped, everyone was smiling. There were a few more words and thanks to those who put this together, surprised to hear Jessica helped out a lot, she hadn't told us. Finally he told us to enjoy the rest of our evening and stepped away. When I looked around I noticed that food tables had replaced the previous dishes with deserts. I wasn't the only one to have noticed it as many began to make their way to the treats, Angela the first among them, quickly moving, or wadling, towards anything chocolate.

"Ben you may want to try and reign Angela in before she eats it all." Mike joked.

"I value you my limbs thank you very much but if you're so concerned be my guest Mike." Ben retorted, laughing when Mike's smile fell and he quickly shook his head no.

During their banter I started shifting in my seat, my bladder increasingly becoming uncomfortable. "I'm just going to use the washroom." I murmured, kissing Edward on the cheek and leaving the room. One thing about pregnancy I didn't like was the horrible bladder issues. I took care of my business quickly, saying hi to a few of the women in the washroom before going back to the room. As I headed towards our table I frowned when I saw hot pink next to _my _husband.

"You look great Edward, barely aged at all." I heard Tanya say as I got closer, her hand moving upwards to touch his arm. I thought two things right then. First, is she serious? He didn't want you then he ain't gonna want you now hussy. And Second, where the hell was that guy she was with? Did she have no shame? Jeez.

"Hmmm." Was his only reply inching away from her, the fact that he didn't reciprocate her comments hanging in the air between them.

"Sorry I took so long handsome." I purr, molding myself to his side, pretending as if I hadn't seen or heard Tanya just now.

"How could I ever stay mad at you beautiful?" He says huskily.

"You can't." I lay it on thick, giggling a little. I smile at him and wink before turning my head and gasping as if in surprise. "Tanya? Is that you? You look…well I'm sure you know how you look." I smile brightly and I look over her shoulder and see the others trying not to laugh.

"Isabella. So you two stayed together I see." She comments, looking down at my wedding ring enviously.

"Yup, how could I let such a catch go?" I ask rhetorically, giving him a genuine smile that he returned. "Plus I can't let him go now, we make cute kids. Clearly genetically we're a perfect match" I joke and he laughs, kissing the side of my head.

"Children, how…wonderful. How many?" She says, distaste clearly in her voice.

"Only a daughter but we want more soon." Edward answers happily, proud, though not mentioning I'm already pregnant. No way is _Tanya, _going to be the first to know. Still, how much he loves Lizzy is clear in his voice; he's such a good dad. Still, ee agreed that as of right now we're going stop trying after baby two. We didn't want Elizabeth to be an only child but we also didn't want a massive family either, wanting to dedicate time to both our family and careers.

"I've never wanted children, too messy and they would just ruin my body." She said, running her hand down her said, looking at Edward under her lashes as if she could entice him. "Not that _you _have anything to be ashamed of, most women gain alot of weight when they get pregnant, it's just the price some must pay." She looks at me almost in sympathy but I can tell she thinks she has attacked my self-esteem. I may no longer be a size four but size eight is nothing to be ashamed of. I have the body of a woman and while I'm not a fan of my stretch marks Edward has never made me feel like he was turned off by them or me. In fact, whenever I get self-conscious about them he always worships my body, thanking me for bringing our daughter into the world.

On cue Edward pulls me close and kisses my neck innocently but also sensually. "I for one think she has never looked better. These hips…" He trails off, running his hands over the curve of said hips, gripping them slightly I blush and giggle, remembering just how much he loves them.

Tanya looks at us in shock and once again I can see the jealousy and envy on her face as she stares at his hands on _my _body. The eight year old in me wants to stick out my tongue at her and chant "ha ha ha" at her but I resist, reminding myself i'm almost thirty three and more mature than that. Kinda...

Right then the man she came with saunters to her side, kissing her cheek. "Sorry I took so long with that call, I hope I didn't miss much." He looks between us almost sensing some tension but not understanding why. "I'm Marcus, Tanya's husband." He says politely, reaching out to shake Edward's hand. "Which one of you went to school with my Tanya." He says kindly and I realize he seems like a genuinely nice guy, what he saw in Tanya I will never know.

"I'm Edward, this is my wife Bella." I smile politely shaking his hand. "And actually we both went to high school with Tanya."

He smiles widely. "Well then I'm sure between the two of you, you have plenty of stories to tell about my lovely wife!" He chuckles. Tanya blanches and I try not to laugh. Oh ya, we have _plenty _of stories to tell.

"Not as much as we would like I'm afraid. We weren't very close in school, different circles you know and Bella didn't come until senior year." Edward said diplomatically and her husband looks disappointed but also understanding. "Actually, I'm pretty sure in the slide show they had pictures of our fifth grade play. If you look in the background you can see Tanya as the sun. Poor girl, the costume was too big and whenever she fell, which was often, she couldn't back up, just kept rolling around." Edward says it in a way that it seems like he's looking back on it fondly, which he probably is but for different reasons. Marcus laughs loudly as do I as I recall the photo, meanwhile Tanya looks like he wants to attack my husband right there in then. Marcus notices her face and he squeezes her side.

"Oh c'mon Tan don't look so upset, we all had those moments as kids. I'm sure you were the best sun ever." She gave him a smile but I could see that it was fake though he didn't seem to see that. I have a feeling she's good at deceiving him with fake smiles and I feel a moment of sadness for him and for her, but mostly for him. He seems to truly love her and I have a feeling she is with him for financial reasons, if the quality of his clothes was any indication.

He chats with us politely for another minute or so and I do find out he owns quite a few successful night clubs in Seattle, where he met Tanya apparently. When Edward mentions he's a doctor and what I do for a living I can see the jealous gleam in her eyes again, especially as she takes in my far more attractive yet successful husband. Luckily after a few pleasantries he leads her away to meet more of her high school "friends."

Thank god!

When they are out of ear shot Alice and the others descend and we exchange our own interpretations of Tanya and her husband, many agreeing with my assessment. They congratulate us on how we handled her, Alice particularly finds it impressive I didn't hold her down and scalp her when she tried to touch him. I'll admit it was tempting but once again I am an adult.

**The** reunion continue for another two hours or so as people slowly trickle out and soon we're all saying goodbye and promising to meet up soon for dinner and drinks. It's almost midnight when we get back to Forks and after I drop Alice and Jasper off I hurry home, wanting to crawl into my bed. Just like my last pregnancy I get tired so easily and this is the first time a few weeks that I haven't fallen asleep before ten-thirty. When we pull up to the houses, my parent's home is completely dark while Esme clearly left a few lights on for us for when we got home.

We make our way into the house, locking up and shutting things off as we make our way to the guest bedroom. We work side by side at the sinks as we get ready for bed. After removing my make-up, brushing my teeth and slipping into a nightgown I fall into the bed, Edward joining me a moment later. He gathers me up into his arms, spooning me from behind, and it doesn't take us long to fall asleep.

I am awoken by the yells of a little girl and said little girl jumping on top of us. "Wake up! Nana made pancakes!" Elizabeth says happily, continually pushing on us.

"Liz, what did I say last time you jumped on us when we were asleep?" Edward says mischievously, his voice still husky from sleep. She looks confused for a moment before squealing and trying to get away, but my husband is too quick for her. He grabs her, pulling her down into the matress and starts tickling her mercilessly. I laugh and join him in the torturing of our daughter while she laughs and pleads for us to stop, tears running down her face. Eventually we stop and she gasps for air, the ocassional giggle escaping her lips.

When she catches her breath she moves up so she's between us being cuddled from both sides, one of her favorite things to do. As Lizzy snuggles up next to us just for a few minutes (she'll be gone once she remembers there's pancakes) I place my hand gently on my stomach, looking up and catching Edward's eyes tenderly looking at me and our daughter. Despite our challenges, past, present and future I knew without a doubt I wouldn't change a thing. I had a loving husband, a beautiful daughter, a child on the way and a fulfilling career.

Here in this bed I was home. I was happy and excited for what the next fifteen years had in store.

**Links on my profile**


End file.
